


Through Time and Back

by IcyCake



Category: Soul Calibur, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Soul Calibur 2, Time Portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 178,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCake/pseuds/IcyCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Link and Siegfried. When their swords collided in battle, both opposing energies of their blades have created a time void that had sucked them in and spat them out ten years younger... How will they ever return back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clash of Swords

It was another lovely day: The glorious sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, songbirds were singing amongst the trees and a cool, gentle breeze rustled through the forest. It was a nearly perfect day for a lone, male swordsman dressed in green to traverse in peace. The only thing that would make the day perfect for him was if he was back in Hyrule, his homeland. But alas, he was not. He was far away from home. He was in a new world; one that closely resembled the world he hailed from.

He had chosen to leave in search for the source of the great evil that cast Hyrule in a moment of darkness; an evil sword by the name of 'Soul Edge'. An absurd name. It made the swordsman roll his eyes whenever he thought of it. But it was dangerous nonetheless and it needed to be destroyed quickly if he wanted to protect his world from any more threats.

Reaching into the satchel he carried, he pulled out a small bundle of dark cloth. Carefully, he unwrapped it to reveal the jagged metal fragment inside. The dark metal pulsed with a soft red light and it was ice cold to the touch. It was a shard of Soul Edge that invaded his world, plunging its evil into Hyrule and it drove a powerful wizard mad. With a sigh, he vanquished his memories of the arduous battle that raged between good and evil and pocketed the shard back into his bag.

He rested his palms behind his head and smiled at the beautiful forest around him. The lush green trees and the pleasant smell of the forest reminded him so much of the Kokiri Forest. The new world did not even appear to be threatened by the evil sword at all. It was surprisingly peaceful. Perhaps he should rest for the day?

It had been well over a month or possibly even less than that since he arrived in the new world. He traveled nearly endlessly each day, searching for the whereabouts of the evil sword. He had also been hiding away from the strange people who inhabited the foreign land, being cautious not to invoke any unwanted attention.

But it was so lonely... He missed one of his greatest companions, Epona. A beautiful mare that was both loyal and graceful. Epona was truly a wonderful friend willing to go as far as he would go. Sadly, she could not come with him across the Gate to the new land. If only she were here, it wouldn't be so lonely. Not to mention; she would drastically reduce the amount of time it takes to travel. He sighed again and looked up through the gaps between the trees to gaze at the blue sky.  
________________________________________  
It was truly a wondrous day for the Azure Knight. He had found a small village filled to the brim with lowly, pathetic humans. Nothing but wretched creatures, the human souls residing within the shanty village were only meager morsels for Soul Edge.

Crimson eyes glowing within a dark, winged helm glowered at the trembling human on the blood-stained ground. The tattered-clothed pest was too terrified by the demon's presence to flee. Slain bodies piled all around in pools of red amongst the remains of the miserable village. Very few of the humans dared to oppose Azure Nightmare and they quickly fled. Those foolish enough to fight were instantly killed with a single swing of the demon's great blade and those that ran were hunted down like easy prey.

Then there were the select few individuals who were too frightened to even move. Just like the petrified man before the dark knight's feet. Nightmare sneered in delight at the fear reflecting in the man's deathly pale and horrified expression before bringing his blade down upon the final peasant. Soul Edge's large yellow eye shined with glee as it absorbed the last human soul before crying out for more. However, its wish could not be fulfilled since there was nothing left to slaughter.

Standing amongst the massacre beneath the blaring afternoon sun, Nightmare hissed in annoyance at the poor quality of the souls harvested. The sword still hungered, forcing him to once again search for more inferior humans. Snarling in frustration, the Azure Knight left the remains of the village.

He stopped abruptly the moment he stepped foot outside of the destruction. He sensed something familiar; something that possessed a weak evil aura. The eye of Soul Edge gleamed with happiness, recognizing the dark energy was coming from one of its fragments. A helmed head turned in the direction of the evil signature. It came from the East, deep within the surrounding forest. Without wasting another second, the demon headed straight for the lost shard.

As he drew near the source of evil, the demon could sense it moving. Some unfortunate fool was carrying one of his precious fragments. Curse the vile wretch! No one had the right to touch what solely belonged to him! He quickened his pace. Moments passed before the dark knight sensed the carrier stop in its movements. Had it sensed his presence? Let it be so. He shall bring fear and chaos to the mind of the cursed fool. Nightmare closed in on the target seemingly waiting for his arrival. Crimson eyes narrowed, having found the location of the pest hidden behind a tree. Without a thought, the demon lunged forward.

He saw a glimmer of silver as something was fired straight at him. The demon twisted his head to avoid the projectile, catching a glimpse of an arrow flying by. Once he was close enough, the Azure Knight brought Soul Edge around to cleave through the tree hiding the fool that dared to strike him down with a measly bow. He struck only the trunk for the pest was surprisingly quick to avoid Nightmare's evil blade. As the tree noisily fell to the ground, the demon caught sight of the human dressed in white and green diving behind another tree.

Nightmare pursued right after the pest, bringing Soul Edge down to splinter the tree vertically in half. "You cannot hide from me, wretched human!" he bellowed in fury. The fool was quick to evade the demon's deadly sword. As the human leapt away from the remains of the tree, another arrow was fired. Too slow to react that time, Nightmare felt a sharp pain penetrate his right side. Unhindered by the arrow, he turned around with a furious growl, swinging his sword with him to cut the vile being that dared hurt him.

Instead of slashing into flesh, his sword struck a metal shield and knocked the human away. Stumbling back, the vile being chose to confront the Azure Knight with the shield, bearing a strange design, still held out front. Annoyingly bold blue eyes narrowed at the fuming demon while an arrogant little smirk adorned the warrior's young face.

With a hiss, Nightmare effortlessly pulled out the arrow pierced into his side and glared at the foolish boy daring to face him with such a confident demeanor. The boy was the carrier of the shard but somehow, he was unaffected by its evil influence. Dressed in a green tunic that matched the surrounding forest, the brat partially blended with the surroundings. He wore white undergarments beneath his tunic, brown leather finger-less gauntlets on both arms and leather boots that reached just below the knees. Around his waist were a leather belt and a satchel. Atop his blond head was an odd hat that was the same green as his tunic. Strapped to his back was a sword and quiver, implying that the brat was a skilled swordsman as well as an archer. And then, there were the boy's ears… They were abnormally long and pointed, similar to the 'elves' spoken in fairy tales and other ridiculous human fables.

Wanting an answer, Nightmare gazed into the brat's steadfast eyes but could not read the other's mind. The creature was fearless despite the menacing glower directed at his pitiful form. Rarely were his victims capable of staring straight back into his crimson eyes. "What are you?" he demanded angrily.

The boy did not yield under the dark knight's harsh tone nor did he answer.

"Did you not hear me, little pest?" Nightmare spat, lifting Soul Edge to point its end towards the ignorant creature. "Or do you not understand? How pitiful."

"I understand," the boy finally replied in a calm, serious manner that irritated the Azure Knight. "I was just a little surprised. I understand your language after all!" The elf continued to smirk behind his defense, his unwavering blue eyes meeting the other's vicious glower. "To answer your previous question; I am a Hylian."

Nightmare scoffed. "An alien?"

The brat pursed his lips and shook his head, making his hair and hat sway with the motion. "I said, 'Hylian'. I'm from Hyrule, therefore I am a Hylian." One blond eyebrow was raised as a smug grin formed on the pest's cocky face. "Do you understand, demon-knight?"

A snarl was the dark knight's initial response. The boy was an infuriating creature. Nightmare's monstrous claw tightened around the hilt of Soul Edge. "You have something that belongs to me, brat." He fell into his stance, making the elf take a wary step back. "I shall reclaim it and devour your soul!" He dashed forward and closed the distance between them within an instant. Going for a downward slash, his blade aimed for the boy's head. The brat's reaction time was commendable but also truly annoying. Soul Edge crashed into the earth as the pest back-flipped out of harm's way.

Just as Nightmare pulled his blade free from the dirt, the boy soundly drew out his sword. White light met the demon's eyes, making him freeze at the sight of the holy radiance emanating from the brat's weapon.

 _The Spirit Sword? It cannot be!_ Nightmare's eyes widened at the sight. Panic rose within the dark knight and Soul Edge trembled in his grasp. The cursed light of the sword... it felt the same as Soul Calibur, the wretched blade that had mortally damaged Soul Edge and fatally wounded Nightmare years ago within a dark void. He had been trapped within the twisted realm with both polar weapons for what felt like an eternity, wandering helplessly in hope of finding an escape without even knowing if he was dead or alive. He was most fortunate that he stumbled upon an exit before the cursed void had completely sealed itself.

But the sword in the boy's hand was different from the original Soul Calibur. Could it be another cursed Spirit Sword? Fear turned to utter hatred. The sight of the glowing blade drove the Azure Knight completely mad. He would not be defeated by another wretched being that possessed such holy power again! Enraged, Nightmare roared as he charged straight at the elf with profound speed. He thrust forward, wanting to run the brat through with his blade. However, the accursed elf deflected the evil sword with his shield and countered with a sideswipe with his sacred sword.

Acting in haste, Nightmare switched Soul Edge to his left hand and swung his right arm to intercept the blade with the bony backside of his large claw. He hissed at the burning sensation coming from the shallow wound but soon ignored it. "Die!" he growled, throwing both his arm and his opponent's blade aside to bring Soul Edge down on the boy's head once more. Again, his wicked blade soundly clanged against the inferior being's shield. The impact knocked the other back, giving Nightmare a chance to rush in to follow with a horizontal slash.

Soul Edge noisily clashed into the Spirit Sword, creating not only sparks but a brilliant white flash between the opposing blades. Both fighters froze in their positions, eyeing the strange light that surrounded both swords. A soft ringing noise sounded around them that grew in volume along with the brightening light.

"What's–" the elf was cut off as the light swallowed them both.  
________________________________________  
He found himself floating in midair in a quiet but familiar realm. He tried to open his eyes but the bright bluish glow of the world stung them shut. Before he could try again, he suddenly felt his body fall. Before he knew it, he left the world of light and entered darkness where his back struck something hard and painful.

Link cringed at the jarring pain running up his spine as he writhed on the ground. With a groan, he carefully sat up; only to suddenly blink in astonishment at a strange portal that opened up into a realm of bluish white light before him. The swordsman stared in confusion for only a moment before the opening suddenly shrunk in width. Soon it became a brilliant pillar that reached past the treetops and into the starry heavens. From there, the beacon separated into two beams of white that flew in opposite directions similar to that of shooting stars.

The darkness of night enveloped the Hylian soon after, casting him in a state of utter bewilderment. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes but paused when he felt his left hand bare and gloveless. It was too dark to see clearly but he certainly could feel that he had lost both of his gauntlets somehow.

Link tensed immediately when he recalled the battle with the demonic knight. Last he had remembered he was in the middle of a battle! The Hylian tuned his senses in search of the powerful evil he had felt during the confrontation with the demon. All he could detect was the cursed fragment he still carried. He sighed in relief but soon furrowed his brow.

What had happened during his fight against the armoured demon? The light that had surrounded them in the midst of battle… what was that phenomenon? The demon-knight had suddenly disappeared along with the strange light, making Link sigh in frustration. The hideous, wicked sword the dark knight carried; Link was certain that was Soul Edge. Just when he was about to accomplish his task and go home, the evil sword and demon had to suddenly vanish.

Gradually, his eyes adjusted to the blackness of the night, however he still couldn't see much of his surroundings. He stiffened when he heard something stir nearby. It softly moaned, sounding almost like a child. He frowned with worry. How did a child end up in this forest at this time of night?

Link looked around, unable to find his Master Sword despite its radiant glow. Where did his sword go? It was not sheathed the last he remembered. He could have used it to see in the night. Frustrated with the darkness, the swordsman reached over his shoulder and grabbed an arrow. With a flick of his wrist, he ignited the pointed tip aflame with his remaining magic to chase away some of the shadows. Blue eyes widened at the sight before him, nearly making him drop his only light source…  
________________________________________  
He could no longer hear the harsh whispers tempting him in the shadows. Laughter once cruel had been silenced. Desperate thoughts of salvation had calmed. The frozen binds that held him in place have all but vanished. He was free... His mind was his own. His body was his.

He took a slow deep breath and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred at first. He blinked a few times before he made out a pair of curious blue eyes looking down at him. He froze, seeing a young child standing over him with a flaming torch in hand. It was not an ordinary child either. The blond-haired boy had long-pointed ears like an elf, similar to the swordsman he could remember fighting moments ago…

In an instant he sat straight up, his gaze remaining on the strange creature. He did not recall seeing or sensing another being besides the elf with the Spirit Sword so where had the child come from? Oddly enough, the boy wore a similar green hat and tunic as the older elf.

He took a quick glance around and noticed that he was still in the forest but it was suddenly nightfall. And Soul Edge… He could not sense the evil sword's presence nor could he feel it within his consciousness. However… there was still something that carried the sword's evil albeit very weak. It was not too much of a concern at the moment.

What exactly happened to him? The mysterious white light that enveloped him and the swordsman in green... was that the reason why he was free of Soul Edge's control?

"Are you all right?" the boy asked, bringing the other's attention back.

He nodded briskly to answer the elf's question. "Who are…" he started to question but stopped himself short when he heard his own voice. It sounded rather strange and foreign; higher in pitch and far too young. He tried again; "Who…" Once more, it was not his voice coming out of his mouth. He furrowed his brow while the elf formed a wide smile.

"You must be the demon-knight," stated the boy, making the other angrily frown. "Quite a situation we've gotten into… Take a good look at yourself."

Without a word, he listened to the child and glanced down at himself. He gasped and bolted to his feet when he saw his bare human torso. The cursed dark armour that nearly covered his entire body was gone. Instead, there were some familiar pieces of silver armour on his upper legs and over his boots. Beneath the armour, he wore a pair of green pants held up by a simple leather belt. His right hand was back to a normal five-digit human hand that was bare while an armoured gauntlet covered his left. He tenderly felt his face, feeling no helm or leathery skin but soft human flesh. His once short blond hair had grown over the years, reaching past his shoulders and ending near the centre of his back, despite his body being under the possession of the evil Soul Edge.

Overwhelmed with the fact that he had regained his human body, he had no idea how long he stood gawking at his hands, watching his fingers flex under his own will. But then he started to notice something odd… His hands seemed smaller than normal. Slowly, his eyes drifted back to his body once more before turning to the watching elf beside him. The child was only one head shorter than him!

"What the hell?" he cried out, suddenly realizing the state he was in. His body was human but his body was also that of a young boy. "Wh-What is this? What happened?" He was supposed to be at least twenty-three years old! Not twelve!

The elf shortly laughed in amusement before smirking in an annoying way that it reminded the other of the swordsman in green. "Took you long enough to notice!" said the child, truly enjoying the older boy's panicking reaction.

"What happened?" the older boy asked again in a more demanding tone as he glared at the grinning elf. Was it the mystical creature's fault? Did the strange being possess some sort of odd power? "Y-You did this, didn't you?"

The blond elf raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Me? Not at all," he coolly replied, carefully crossing his arms. The torch in his hand, upon closer inspection, was an actual arrow and its pointed metal tip was somehow burning with fire. "I got turned into a kid too."

"'Too'? Then…" The older boy stared at the other, finally understanding why the annoying little child was so similar to the green swordsman. "Then you're that elf from before!"

"'Elf'?" The boy seemed a bit confused. "Not sure what that is. I told you that I'm a Hylian. My name is Link. What's yours?"

Lowering his gaze to his hands by his side, the other hesitated in his response. "I am…" He closed his eyes and knitted his brow in concentration. Nightmare had been his name... the name of the malevolent demon he had become. The name brought fear during his reign of terror years ago. Many trembled whenever they heard it spoken or whispered. Knowing that fact once brought joy to his dark being.

But he was no longer that demon… He was... "Siegfried." It was his true name, and the only piece of his humanity that he held onto during his desperate struggle against the powerful evil. "My name is Siegfried."

"Well, nice to meet you, Siegfried, even though our first confrontation was a little too…"

"I'm sorry," the older boy quickly apologized, remembering the details of their initial encounter. He slowly shook his head as the guilt started to swell inside him. "I… I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Link tilted his head slightly as if studying the other before giving Siegfried a wide smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. You didn't get me at all. Although, I did hit you with my arrow…" He bent over to look at Siegfried's side.

Siegfried brushed his right hand over the area where the wound was supposed to be but found nothing. Not even a mark.

"It's gone! That's good." Link sounded relieved while the older blond kept prodding his side in bewilderment.

"What happened to us?" Siegfried slowly questioned, meeting the younger boy's blue eyes with a slight frown.

The boy in green started to twirl the arrow in his hand as he soundly pondered, making the shadows dance around them. "The light," the elf began, stopping the arrow between his fingers, "Do you remember it?"

Siegfried nodded. "When our swords collided…"

"Our swords…" Link trailed off in thought as he started to pace with the flaming arrow spinning in his hand once again. He gave the older blond a sideways glance as he walked past the other. "Your sword was Soul Edge, wasn't it?"

The older blond crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Yes. How do you know of it?" His question came out more of a snarl than he intended to.

"Because…" Link stood before the other and dug into his satchel with his free hand, "of this." He pulled out a small bundle of black cloth and unfolded it with his thumb to reveal a jagged metal piece that pulsed with a wicked red glow.

Emerald eyes widened at the sight of the cursed sword fragment. The boy's shard, Siegfried nearly forgot about it. He had sensed it earlier and had ignored it, but being able to see it changed the situation. The power within the shard was pathetically weak compared to the actual sword but its evil aura still grasped his immediate attention. Its pulsing light was enticing, making everything around it fade to nothing. A bitter cold gripped his body and he shuddered. The light felt warm and powerful, tempting him to reach out and grab it. But then the red light vanished from his vision and a voice broke through his thoughts.

"… okay? Can you hear me?"

He gasped and stumbled backwards before falling to his knees, shaking from the awful cold that suddenly surrounded him. His breath was labored and his body felt uselessly weak. There was an awful throbbing pain in his head. Someone kneeled before him, someone who carried the wretched evil that tried to pull him back into the darkness. He dangerously glared at the ignorant child and shoved the brat away. "Get away!" Siegfried roared, baring his teeth in anger. Then in a low hiss, he seethed, "Get that damn thing away from me!"

The younger blond had fallen on his back from the push. He quickly rolled to his feet with the flaming arrow still in his hand while the other hand, the one that held the fragment, was hidden behind his back. Wary blue eyes watched him briefly before they became worried. In haste, Link returned the shard in his bag. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" he started to apologize, taking a small step forward. "Are you all right?"

Siegfried tensed at his approach and growled a warning, prompting the smaller boy to take several steps back. Once the powerful aura had noticeably lessened with the elf's distance, the older blond closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously while pressing the palm of his bare hand against his forehead to ease the pain. "No. I'm not all right," he murmured venomously. "I'm not… I'm human but I'm still cursed." He swore out loud and curled his hands into fists. "I'm not _free_."

He heard the boy move about before mumbling something incoherent. Slowly, Siegfried looked up to see the elf gather dead leaves and broken sticks lying around with both hands. The long wooden shaft of the flaming arrow was clamped in between the boy's teeth as he worked.

Silently, the older blond watched the elf make a pile of forest litter. Once finished, Link then pierced the flaming tip of his arrow into the centre of dead leaves to start a camp fire. Smiling, the elf then dropped onto the ground right across from Siegfried and looked at the other over the orange embers. The heat of the burning flames chased away the cold. Siegfried was slightly thankful for that.

"Soul Edge," Link began, his childish expression turning serious, "Did it transform you into that demon-knight?"

Siegfried avoided the elf's gaze and grimly nodded. "It… controlled me," he slowly answered, shifting into a more comfortable position. He did not go into more detail, not wanting to draw up the horrid memories of his past sins. Instead, he stared at his left gauntlet and watched the orange glow of the fire reflect off the smooth metal surfaces. Carefully, he curled his iron fingers into a fist, taking note of the short, curved claws at the end of each fingertip. It was strange that he was shirtless and wore only one gauntlet and several pieces of leg armour. "Why are we children?" he questioned after a moment of silence.

"Well, this is purely conjecture, but I believe our swords may have created a time portal when they connected," Link answered.

"Time portal? Ridiculous..." The older boy scoffed in disbelief. 

"Would you prefer to call it a 'time void'?"

Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes at the child's misunderstanding. "What's the difference?"

"One's a portal and the other's a…" Link stopped when he noticed the irritated scowl on the older boy's face. "Anyway, our swords; your Soul Edge and my Master Sword are complete opposites of one another. Maybe the opposing energies of our blades were so great that they managed to, I dunno," the boy tried to gesture with his hands, "tear open a rift in time or… or create a time portal."

The older boy blinked at the elf before muttering, "Nonsense."

Link leaned back on the palms of his hands with a sigh and gave the other a sullen glare. "Do you have a better answer?"

Siegfried did not even have to think. "Yes. This is a dream. It has to be."

The elf laughed and leaned forward as he crossed his legs. "I assure you this is no dream. If it was, wouldn't you prefer it than return to your demonic form?"

The older blond flinched at the elf's truthful words. Yes, he would rather be turned into a human child than remain as Nightmare. Even if he was not entirely free of the evil that once controlled him, being himself was better than the vile demon.

Everything felt too real for it to be a dream. Was it truly possible for a time portal to suddenly open up due to the repelling energies between an evil sword and a holy blade? It sounded absolutely absurd yet there really was no other plausible explanation…

Siegfried brushed his unarmoured hand through his hair. "Unbelievable…" he finally admitted in defeat. "I never thought going back in time was possible…"

"We didn't actually travel back in time," Link informed with a knowing smile. "Look behind you."

The young knight looked over his shoulder and gasped at the sight of two destroyed trees nearby. One was vertically split entirely in half while the other was horizontally cut down from the trunk.

"That's… From our battle…" Siegfried fully turned around and stared at the devastated trees in horror. He was the one that cleaved through the wood, intending to slaughter the carrier of the cursed fragment. For the damage to remain, that could only mean…

"We're still in the same time but our bodies are not," explained the elf. "We are ten years younger than our actual age."

"Ten years?"

"Give or take."

Siegfried muttered a curse in aggravation. "Unbelievable. Absolutely ridiculous!"

"What do you want to believe then?" Link demanded, sounding quite annoyed.

Exasperated, the older boy heavily exhaled. "I don't know. I don't know what to believe anymore, elf."

" _Hylian!_ "

"I don't care."

Both shot annoyed glares at one another over the burning fire. It was Link who looked away first with a tired groan. He raised his knees to rest his crossed arms over them and buried his face in his arms. "Goddesses… Turning back to normal is not going to be easy," he quietly murmured.

Siegfried's eyes widened. "Is that possible?"

The younger boy shrugged his shoulders, keeping his face hidden. "Well, our swords opened the time portal in the first place so clashing them together again might make the portal reappear. There's one slight problem however..."

"Our swords are gone…" the older blond muttered in realization.

Link lifted his head and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah, that's right. They disappeared with the light."

"So... are we trapped like this?"

"Not exactly." The elf looked up and pointed at the starry sky through the canopy of the forest. "I saw the portal turn into a pillar of light that reached the heavens. From there, it split into two beams that flew in opposite directions. Again, this is purely conjecture," Link soundly smirked, "but I believe that those separate beams could be our swords. One headed that way," the boy pointed to his left then to his right, "and the other went that way."

Without the sun or visible moon, it was difficult to tell which direction the elf was pointing exactly. Lifting one knee to rest his arm atop, Siegfried leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his open palm for the ache in his head was returning. He heaved a sigh laden with frustration. "How far?"

"I don't know. Beyond the forest for sure. Do you – I mean, are you not able to sense Soul Edge?"

"No. As grateful as I am that it is gone, it also means that it could be lying somewhere, waiting to be taken by another goddamn fool." He muttered a curse under his breath. "I cannot let that happen… I was… If only I was stronger…" But he had been too weak. He could not resist. He could not fight against the darkness dwelling within his heart and soul and as a result, Nightmare was reborn once again. He did not know how long he had traversed the lands in search of Soul Edge's fragments in hope of reviving the sword to its full power. He did not know how many innocent lives he had taken before encountering the elf sitting across from him.

The light from their battle… it had silenced Nightmare and taken Soul Edge away. The risk of another finding the evil sword weighed heavily on Siegfried. He could not allow another to suffer the same horrid fate he had experienced. He could not allow another demon to arise. "I have to find Soul Edge…" he quietly told the other, slowly shaking his head.

"And how are you going to do that?" Link raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you already forgotten the state you're in?"  
Siegfried snorted at the brat's tone. "I will follow the direction of the light. Simple as that, is it not?"

The elf furrowed his brow and hardened his gaze against the knight. "What do you hope to do when you find Soul Edge, Siegfried?"

Hearing his name spoken a second time by the boy made the older blond wince. "Destroy it, that's what I'll do."

Link was a little shocked to hear that before breaking out with mocking laughter. "Seriously? You can hardly withstand the evil of a fragment!" Siegfried growled at the elf's truthful words, but the little brat continued. "You are an idiot if you think you can search for it alone. Besides, we need Soul Edge intact if we want to open the time portal again."

The young knight huffed angrily. "I am no mere fool, brat. I just don't want Soul Edge to fall into the wrong hands. There are many who wish to gain its immeasurable power, wanting to rule over kingdoms or have other petty goals that would eventually destroy them in the end."

"I understand your urgency but you have to think this through," the elven boy argued.

Frustrated, Siegfried quickly rose to his feet and glowered at the blue-eyed child. "There is nothing to think about! The plan is as simple as I have stated before!"

Link jumped to his feet and returned the older boy's glower with one of his own. "You're more of an arrogant idiot than I thought." His hands moved to unbuckle the satchel by his waist.

"You don't understand anything, little pest," Siegfried snarled through clenched teeth, hardly able to restrain his full anger.

After dropping his bag to the ground, Link narrowed his eyes. "I understand enough to know how one little piece of Soul Edge can drive one man completely insane," he evenly told the fuming knight as he rounded the fire. "I understand enough to know how the sword can turn you into a red-eyed demon-knight."

Hearing the elf's last words made Siegfried turn away with guilt and shame. He heard Link stop beside him before seeing the boy lean forward to peer at him from the side. Siegfried glared and turned away once more.

"We should work together," the elf suggested. "I will help you overcome the evil of Soul Edge."

"How?" Siegfried demanded, crossing his arms as he stubbornly refused to look at the other.

"We'll search for my Master Sword first. It has the power to repel evil."

The young knight bowed his head slightly and held back a sigh. "Do you even know which light was your sword?"

"No. That's why we should travel together. We're bound to find either one if we head in one direction. If it's Soul Edge that we find first then I'll figure out a way to help you. I promise."

Siegfried wanted to laugh at the damn fool. Why would the brat bother to say such a redundant thing? There were no such things as _promises_.

He started to walk away from the ignorant child, making the elf question him. "I'm going for a walk," was his grumbled reply.

Footsteps trailed behind him. "In the middle of the night?"

"Yes. Don't follow me."

"You'll get lost!"

"I will find my way back. Now go away!"

He heard the other boy groan and abruptly turn around. "Fine. Just remember what I said…"

Siegfried did not answer. He left the light of the fire and entered the cold, dark shadows of the forest. As he walked in near-blindness, he was grateful he was leaving behind the cursed evil the annoying elf carried.

The forest was rather quiet, allowing Siegfried to ponder over his strange new, twisted fate.


	2. The First Hunt

They were screaming for mercy; writhing _corpses_ with sunken, soulless eyes and mutilated bodies. Women. Children. Men. They all begged in their own pools of blood with their crimson stained hands, reaching out in a futile attempt to stop their pain. They cried bloody tears out of their empty stares, leaving rivulets of scarlet down their pale ghastly faces distorted with fear and horror. Surrounded, he stood petrified within the centre of crawling bodies. They grasped his legs. He cried out and pulled away but their hold was strong. He fell over and within an instant he felt their ice-cold hands all over him. Their filthy nails scraped against his skin; their bloody hands curled around his limbs.

He thrashed and twisted his body but he could not free himself. They were all wailing in anguish, deafening his ears and masking his pitiful whimpers. He tried to scream but they covered his mouth and face. Soon, he was pulled into an empty world of darkness.

Siegfried jerked awake, drenched in cold sweat. He panted heavily and his heart thundered in his chest. He glanced around frantically, seeing only the dark silhouettes of trees and plant-life under the faint light of early dawn. He was still in the forest and not surrounded by his victims. It had only been a nightmare.

He quickly looked over his body and sighed at the fact it was that of a child. With a trembling hand, the boy wiped the sweat off his brow and drew a deep, wavering breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and shaking body. He felt terribly nauseous, but fortunately, he had nothing in his stomach to retch.

He cursed himself soon after. Not only did he end up getting lost, he was foolish enough to fall asleep. Too immersed in his thoughts, Siegfried had aimlessly wandered far from the area where the little elf had constructed the fire. The young knight had no idea how long he strolled through the night before realizing his predicament. Unable to find his way back, he had grown tired and frustrated and fell against a tree to rest.

He did not remember closing his eyes. His dreams were haunted, cursed, and full of darkness.

Sleep was his weakness and the reason why he lost to the evil of Soul Edge yet again after regaining his mind. Every time he slept, he would awaken to scenes of death and carnage. The longer he resisted, the weaker he grew until it became inevitable to fight back the darkness. The boy shivered from the cold and held his body. The nightmare was still vivid in his mind. He climbed to his feet and started to move. Not wanting to dwell on the horrible dream, he pondered if he was going the right way.

* * *

 

Link woke up to the sound of a singing bird. He had dozed off while waiting for Siegfried's return. He wet his lips and dry mouth, tasting the small amount of sour green potion he had sipped during the night. The boy rubbed his tired eyes and sat up to see the charred smoking remains of his fire. He noticed the older boy was still missing.

Frowning with worry, the Hylian looked at the visible sky, seeing the morning light breaking through. He wondered if Siegfried had gotten lost. Or maybe... he had gone off on his own to search for Soul Edge. That long-haired idiot wouldn't be that much of a fool, would he? Heaving a weary sigh, the boy gathered his things he left lying around. He equipped his satchel, his bow, his quiver and strapped his heavy Hylian Shield onto his back. He had to search for the stubborn blond and make sure the idiot did not decide to suddenly venture off for his lost weapon.

Link had seen the desperation in Siegfried's eyes when he spoke of the evil sword and he had seen the truth behind the older boy's words. The destruction of Soul Edge was what the former demon-knight truly wanted. However, Siegfried was also vulnerable to the evil emanating from the blade and its fragments. When those emerald eyes fell on Link's shard, they flashed with desire and greed. If Siegfried were to seek out the cursed sword in his current state, he would most likely lose to the powerful evil and eventually become…

The Hylian shook the grim thought away. He had to hurry and find the older blond. He headed in the same direction he had last seen the long-haired boy but he stopped short when he heard something rustle through the surrounding bushes. It sounded large and it made an audible hiss.

Blue eyes cautiously turned towards the sound. It was drawing near, coming from the left. He sensed movement to his right, signifying another being approaching his position. Link clenched his jaw as he quickly grabbed his bow and reached for an arrow. There was a low, rumbling growl from behind him, indicating a third one.

The morning sun was beginning to shine through the forest canopy, providing light for the Hylian to see. He spotted a blur of red burst from the bushes from his left as something unleashed a vicious snarl. Gritting his teeth, the young swordsman rolled forward to avoid the monster that appeared. He sensed the one on his right lunge at him and again the boy dove to the ground. Rolling onto his feet, he twirled around and pulled back his arrow with much effort for the Fairy Bow was designed for adult hands only.

His eyes widened at the sight of three giant _Lizalfos_ towering before him. No, they could not be Lizalfos... Link was in another world after all. The three colourful reptiles differed greatly from the lizard soldiers of Hyrule.

They stood tall on two feet. Larger and muscular, the scaly monsters were easily more intimidating than the cave-dwelling reptiles. One was blue, one was green, and the third was red with dark bony plating covering its head, back and clubbed tail. They all wore black armour around their breasts, knees, lower legs and forearms. Short swords and small, worn shields were their weapons.

Three pairs of red reptilian eyes stared hungrily at the boy. The blue lizard closest to Link rasped, seemingly laughing at its prey. Many pointed teeth gleamed under the light as the beast stepped towards the young Hylian.

Without hesitating, Link quickly released his arrow and caught the reptile off-guard. He struck one of its eyes and made it shriek in pain. Dropping its weapon, the blue beast reared back while clutching its wounded face, nearly stumbling into its two comrades behind it. The red and green reptiles rounded the injured monster and charged at the young swordsman with furious snarls.

With a second arrow already in place, Link fired at the red beast. However, the arrow only grazed its tough scales on its upper leg and did nothing to hinder its onslaught. Cursing, the boy twirled around just in time to block the red lizard's sword with his heavy shield strapped to his back. A loud clang sounded from the impact and the Hylian was knocked to the ground from the beast's greater strength.

He fell onto his front but hastily rolled to the side when he sensed the green reptile leaping down on him. Clawed feet landed on the spot Link had been laying on a split second ago. Holding his breath, he climbed to his feet with another arrow drawn and ready. Trapped within a body of young child, Link lacked the physical strength to fully use his bow. With the monsters' thick scales protecting their bodies, normal arrows were useless.

He had to rely on his magic. In an instant, he powered his current arrow with any icy spell. A deep blue glow surrounded the iron tip, making the air around it shimmer with cold mist. Just as the green beast turned in his direction, Link let loose his Ice Arrow where it flew and struck the lizard's stomach. A blue flash erupted from the impact before thick ice soundly formed around the monster, efficiently creating a frozen prison.

The red and one-eyed blue beasts stared at their ally in stunned horror, giving the Hylian the opportunity to ready another freezing arrow. The wounded blue lizard angrily roared and attacked headfirst without its weapon and Link fired his arrow at it. The beast tried to block against the magically imbued projectile but failed as the arrow soared just below the shield. With another flash, the blue monster was frozen, joining its green comrade in an icy trap.

Link did not even have a moment to catch his breath when the red lizard appeared before him. Its sword descended upon him, forcing the boy to quickly cower in hope of taking the brunt of the attack with his shielded back. The beast's weapon loudly struck his shield and knocked the boy to his hands and knees. Not before long, he felt something heavy pound onto his protected back and drove him into the ground.

He grunted from the crushing weight pinning him down. The Hylian snarled in vain as he tried to break free but to no avail could he overpower the stronger monster. He heard the red beast rasp with glee above him, happy to finally subdue its prey.

Sharply, he turned his head and only saw the deadly gleam of the reptile's silver sword as it plunged down towards him.

* * *

 

Siegfried held his breath as he hid out of sight behind a large tree. Carefully, he peered around the rough trunk at the three large figures that recently appeared into his view farther up ahead. With the early morning light starting to brighten the sky, the boy could make out the monstrous forms of three beastly _Lizardmen_. They were walking in the eastward direction, thankfully unaware of the young knight's presence.

The wretched beasts were Astaroth's loyal minions. If they were in the forest then it was likely the accursed golem was as well. Emerald eyes narrowed with hate in remembrance of the damn brute. Once forced into an alliance with Nightmare, the bald, muscled axe-wielder had proved to be a useless deceiving bastard that solely desired to take Soul Edge away from the Azure Knight.

Evident by his minions, Astaroth must have been following the evil sword's trail into the forest before it was lost within the light. Siegfried warily glanced around the trees, seeing no other soldiers besides the three lizards. They were only scouts, perhaps. What could they be searching for since Soul Edge was no longer present?

The knight stiffened when he realized the answer; the cursed fragment the elf carried. If Siegfried was correct, the monsters were heading in the young boy's direction. Link was in danger… Having reverted into a young child and his holy sword missing, it was unlikely the elf could defend against three monstrous reptiles. There was not much Siegfried could do either, being unarmed and physically weak.

He had to think of something or else Link would be killed. As annoying as he was, Link had a much clearer grasp on their unusual situation (which Siegfried hated to admit). When the Lizardmen disappeared from his view, he moved to follow them, keeping a safe distance away. Whenever one of the beasts raised their heads to sniff the air, the knight would cower behind a nearby bush or tree to avoid being detected.

It felt as if an hour had passed and so far the monsters had yet to detect Siegfried. The morning sun was starting to break through the forest canopy, brightening the darkness below. The boy could distinguish the three monsters in the distance by the colour of their scales; one green, one blue and one red beast were making their way through the woods. However the reptiles suddenly stopped, their senses alert.

The boy mentally cursed and hid away in fear of being found out. However, the monsters were still not aware of him. Instead, it appeared as if they had found something else. The group separated upon the blue leader's silent command to surround their target. Sprinting ahead, the beasts disappeared out of Siegfried's sight. Was it the elf the monsters were planning to attack? Not wasting a moment, Siegfried quickly moved forward in the same direction the blue reptile was last seen.

It was not long when he heard the loud roar of one of the beasts followed by vicious snarls of the other soldiers. The distinct sound of metal striking against metal indicated an obvious battle. Frowning, the young knight hesitated in his steps. There were three monstrous beasts up ahead and he was armless and nothing but a child! What could he possibly do to defeat the vile fiends in his current state? A flash of blue light caught his attention.

Shaking away his doubts, Siegfried broke into a run and entered the battleground. He was shocked at first to see two of the Lizardmen completely encased in thick bluish ice. However, he was quick to diminish his surprise when he saw the third red beast pound its clawed foot onto the familiar shield worn by the smaller boy on the ground. The elf visibly struggled beneath the lizard's weight; a good indication that the elf was still alive.

In the corner of his eye, Siegfried noticed the shine of a nearby fallen sword and hastily picked it up by its worn hilt. The reptile's back was turned towards him, giving the knight the chance for a surprise attack. Just as the wretched beast was about to sink its blade into the helpless elf, Siegfried thrust his found weapon into the back of the lizard's exposed leg, the one that held down the younger blond.

With a pained shriek, the Lizardman jerked its foot away and stumbled to the side. It twisted around angrily, its red eyes fuming at the young knight. After rounding the fallen child, Siegfried steeled against the towering monster's furious glare and bared his teeth in a snarl. He fell into a defensive stance, holding his bloodied sword in his right hand by his side while his left, armoured hand was raised before him. It was his first battle in his young and weaker body. How was he going to fare against a stronger beast?

The plated lizard snarled as it quickly advanced on the shorter warrior. Hopping forward on its good leg, the Lizardman swung its blade down on its opponent. Anticipating such an attack, Siegfried turned his body to avoid the descending sword and followed with a counter slash. His blade was rather dull and the monster's scales were annoyingly thick. His attack only resulted in a minor cut on the beast's sword-hand. It was enough however, to make the vile creature drop its weapon with a hiss. The red beast winced before quickly retaliating with its dark claws.

Too slow to evade the unexpected swipe, the young knight could only bring his left gauntlet up to defend. Swiping fast from the side, Siegfried could not fully withstand against the monster's strong attack. Knocking his arm away, he felt its claws sink into his upper left arm before he was thrown roughly into the ground with a cry.

"Siegfried!"

Swearing through the stinging pain, the blond knight managed to rise onto his feet and turn around to face the monster. However, he was met with a deep blue flash of light that erupted from the side of the red lizard's head. The Lizardman flinched once before ice began to noisily form around its face and entire body, freezing it in place just like its companions nearby.

Siegfried gaped at the strange phenomenon that occurred right before his eyes. Staring at the frozen beasts, he did not notice the elf approach him until he heard the child's concerned voice.

"You're bleeding!"

Ignoring the elf's worry and the weak evil aura he carried, the knight pointed at the reptiles with his stolen sword. "What happened to them? How did you freeze them like this?" Siegfried asked the boy, clearly mystified by the abnormal power working at hand.

"I used magic," was Link's nonchalant answer as he dug into his satchel.

Siegfried furrowed his brow, uncertain if he heard the other right. "What?"

Blue eyes flickered over at him. "Ma-gic," Link drawled, speaking as if to a young child. "I froze them with my Ice Arrows."

" _What?_ "

The elf blinked and pursed his lips at the stupefied boy. "This world doesn't have magic, does it?" the younger boy surmised with a little smile. He brought out a glass bottle filled with a red liquid and thrust it in Siegfried's face. "Here, drink this. It'll heal your wounds."

The knight was still busy staring at Link in disbelief. He waved his sword at the frozen monsters, wanting a clearer answer. " _You_ froze these Lizardmen with _magic?_ "

Nodding, the elf's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah. I'll show you. Just hurry up and drink some of this. You're bleeding everywhere." Link uncorked the bottle and raised it to the older boy's face.

"I am not–" Siegfried gasped when he saw the wounds the cursed reptile had inflicted. Deeper than he had thought, the gashes left a trail of blood down his arm and metal gauntlet. "Damn lizard," he muttered, scowling at the injury. It hurt to move his left arm. Embedding the sword into the ground, Siegfried grabbed the boy's bottle with his right hand and eyed the red contents warily. "What is this?"

"It's a healing potion."

"A potion?" Siegfried raised an eyebrow and sniffed the liquid. It did not smell pleasant. He made a face and hesitated to bring the concoction to his lips.

Link frowned with impatience. "It's not poison! Just drink it!"

Slowly, the older blond took a sip of the potion. In an instant, he spat it back out. "Disgusting!" he exclaimed, repulsed by the acrid taste of the foul liquid.

The elf rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. Drink it slowly."

"No." Siegfried handed the bottle back to the elf but the younger boy refused to take it. "I am not drinking this."

Link gently pushed it back into the knight's face. "You don't have to drink it all. Just a sip. That's all I'm asking. It'll stop the bleeding at least."

The older blond growled in annoyance but the elf kept his expression stern. Seeing that Link was adamant in wanting Siegfried to take the potion, the knight could only groan and give in. Plugging his nose and closing his eyes, Siegfried poured a small mouthful of the disgusting liquid down his throat. He horribly cringed at the nasty aftertaste it left in his mouth and hastily handed the bottle back to the elf.

Smiling with satisfaction, the boy in green corked the bottle and placed it back in his bag.

Siegfried retrieved the Lizardman's sword back into his right hand and nodded at the three monsters. "Are they dead?"

Link shook his head and studied the frozen statues. "No, they're only trapped in magical ice. They could eventually suffocate to death if they don't manage to break out. However, I rarely see that happen." The boy then looked over at the knight with a grateful smile. "Thanks for coming back to save me! Where did you go last night anyway? Did you get lost?"

The older blond arrogantly huffed to the side. "No! I did _not_ get lost," he grumbled, looking away to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" The elf was not convinced and started to laugh but stopped short when he noticed the cracking ice. Link eyed the frozen beasts with a look of disdain on his features. "The ice is breaking. We should leave before they break free."

Just then, Siegfried could also hear the faint cracks coming from the melting ice and the barely audible moans of the trapped lizards. Not wanting to engage in another battle, the boy nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

"I am from another world; a world called Hyrule. There, magic exists in many forms. Mages, sorcerers, wizards, witches, warlocks, and yes, they all exist and they are all experts in the art of magic. Even a princess is a master of magic. Not me though. My magic capabilities pale in comparison. I'm really just a swordsman."

"What you did was still quite impressive."

"I really wouldn't have gotten out of there alive if it weren't for you. How'd you find your way back?"

"I followed the Lizardmen."

"So you really did get lost!"

There was a disgruntled sigh. "I did not. I was merely…"

Hiding his concern, Link peered over his shoulder at the older boy trailing behind him. Siegfried was visibly weary. His breathing was heavy and his face was rather pale.

The two ran from the frozen reptiles until they were out of breath and their sides aching. Since then, they kept moving to put as much distance from the monsters as possible. With nothing to use as bandages, Siegfried's wounds had openly bled, practically leaving a trail for the beasts to follow. It was only a few moments ago that his injury stopped bleeding.

Siegfried had also warned of the possibility that there could be more monsters lurking in the forest, monsters that sought after the cursed fragment of Soul Edge in Link's possession. Minions of a powerful golem named Astaroth – a servant of a _God_ and one of many who desired the evil sword. Siegfried made it clear that they had no chance of survival if they were caught.

As they travelled together through the thicket of trees, the older boy had grown apprehensive and irritable due to the presence of Link's cursed fragment so the Hylian strode on ahead. The younger boy kept Siegfried's condition in mind and tried to match his pace with the slower blond. When Link suggested for him to drink more of the healing potion, the knight downright refused and even threatened to smash the bottle if he were to see it again.

Link stopped and fully turned around when Siegfried paused to lean against a nearby tree. "Are you…" his question was cut short from the other's sharp reply.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

"But you're–" Link took one small step towards the other.

"I'm _fine_ , elf. Don't you come any closer."

Irked, Link crossed his arms. "It's Hylian."

"I don't care! Just keep moving!" Emerald eyes glared at him from afar.

The Hylian pouted as he complied with the stubborn knight. When he started walking, he heard Siegfried follow. When a moment of walking silence had passed, Link asked, "What does Astaroth look like?"

Siegfried snorted derisively. "Like an ugly bastard."

The younger boy smirked. "That's very descriptive," he responded in a sarcastic tone. "I can imagine him already."

"Bald. Seven feet tall. A hideous, muscled brute. You have to be blind to miss him."

"Heh. I'll keep my eyes open then." Link wanted to ask more about Astaroth but thought it better not to pry too deep into Siegfried's history with the golem. It was obvious the older boy despised Astaroth and further touching on that subject may invoke unwanted feelings or memories to arise.

Silent once again, the pair strolled through the forest. It was close to noon when Link noticed the distinct clinks of armour following behind him had gone quiet.

Turning around again, he saw Siegfried farther back than the last time, leaning against another tree. The knight was looking over his shoulder, his body visibly tense. The Lizardman's battered sword he had taken from the previous battle was clenched tightly in his right hand.

Sensing unease from the older warrior, Link narrowed his eyes at the distance, trying to see if they were being followed. There was nothing out of the ordinary that he could pick out amongst the trees and vegetation. He did however, notice the sounds of the forest have gone awfully quiet with the exception of running water coming from somewhere farther up ahead.

"What is it?" the Hylian inquired, careful not to raise his voice. Siegfried did not appear to have heard him. Link called in a loud whisper, "Hey! Siegfried!"

The blond knight turned sharply in the other's direction with a tired but angry glower.

"Do you sense something?" Link asked, watching the other carefully.

Siegfried did not answer right away. He looked behind him one last time. "Keep moving," was all he growled out as he waved his sword in Link's direction. He slid away from the tree and walked forward.

"But you're–"

"Don't argue with me, boy," the knight angrily snapped.

Shaking his head, Link growled out his frustration. " _Farore!_ Can't you be reasonable with me just this once?"

"We have no time to dawdle, brat. Start walking!"

The Hylian held his ground and narrowed his gaze at the older blond. "Are we being followed? Just answer me that!"

Siegfried stopped in his advance, a look of impatience upon his features. "Of course, we are! They are following that goddamn shard of yours!"

Link tilted his head. "Are they near? Can you sense them?"

"They aren't close. Not yet, at least." The older boy weakly gestured with his wounded arm. "Are you finally satisfied? Now stop wasting time."

"But you're exhausted," the Hylian managed to say without another rude interruption. "Drink more of my healing potion."

"No! Did you not hear me before? I am not touching that atrocious stuff again!"

"But it will _help_ you!"

With a menacing glare, Siegfried pointed his sword at the younger boy. "I will _not_ drink it. Do you understand me, you impudent child?" he lowly seethed, baring his teeth in an indignant manner.

Heaving a sigh, Link roughly brushed a hand through his hair and twirled around. "Fine then, you stubborn moron!" he shot back, stomping forward. "I was just worried about you!"

Fuming, the Hylian left the other behind and did not look back.

* * *

 

Siegfried snorted. "Worried?" he quietly muttered when he was certain the pestering elf was out of earshot. "Why bother?" There was no reason for the little brat to be concerned for Siegfried's well-being. There was no reason for Link to act all friendly with him either.

The knight watched as the elf walked farther ahead without pausing to wait for him unlike before. He smirked, having finally riled the younger boy enough to leave Siegfried alone. The worried glances Siegfried received from his companion were getting annoying.

He was very tired; he could not hide that fact. Having slept very little the night before and the lack of water and food combined with blood loss amounted to his exhaustion. The nasty potion he was forced to drink did give him a slight boost of energy during the time they ran away from the frozen Lizardmen but he dared not to drink it again. The thought of it made him sick.

Slowly, he made his way forward, trying to keep his breathing even and his feet steadily moving. The feeling of being watched kept him uptight. He could sense something but he could not pinpoint where or what it could be. They had to keep walking to give themselves a greater chance to escape the forest and Astaroth's soldiers.

It was not long until he fell against a nearby tree to fight off another wave of dizziness. With the elf far in the distance, Siegfried took the opportunity to close his eyes and rest his forehead against the cool, rough trunk. He took several deep breaths only to sharply exhale when he heard an echo of something hitting hard wood, followed by the sound of a toppling tree.

He glanced behind him and noticed nothing at first, but then the same sound echoed through the woods and a visible tree in the distance fell over.

And then he heard _him_ bellowing from afar: "It is near! Go find it!" Monstrous roars broke out and the forest began to tremble in the wake of the noisy soldiers heading in Siegfried's direction.

Cursing loudly, the young knight gathered his strength and ran in the direction he had last seen Link. He stumbled a few times but he pushed himself since he could hear the creatures drawing closer. Their heavy footsteps and hungry growls increased in volume.

By the time he entered the muddy embankment of the large flowing river where Link was standing by, the monsters were already visible behind him. A mass of vicious, armed Lizardmen were tearing through the trees and vegetation, heading straight for Siegfried and Link. The elf was already aware of the incoming beasts, but was at a loss of what to do against a large number of powerful fiends.

Trapped between a river and a forest full of savage monsters, Siegfried was left with no choice. He tackled the younger boy and together they fell into the icy waters of the grand river. He tumbled along with the strong current before managing to break the surface to gulp one mouthful of air. Soon, he sank back under due to the stinging pain in his wounded arm and the weight of his armour.

Someone grabbed onto him from behind and lifted him to the surface. He gasped for air and blinked through the water seeping into his eyes. Frantically, he scanned the riverside, seeing a line of angry Lizardmen and armoured Berserkers as he drifted away.

He heard Link's voice right by his ear; "Siegfried! We're heading for the waterfall!" The older boy tensed, recognizing the growing roar of falling water nearby.

At that moment, there was an angry cry where the monsters waited. A towering, bald muscled brute wearing a dark mask that covered his mouth, nose and sides of his ugly face appeared between the twisted creatures. On his bare chest was a visible beating red heart and in his grip was a large deadly axe. A pair of empty white eyes glowered at the boys, furious that they managed to escape.

Siegfried could only curse the name of the hideous golem before he and the elf plunged over the falls.

 


	3. Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 3: Survival of the Fittest**

The roar of the falls deafened Link's ears and filled his body with dread. Clinging tightly onto the back of an older blond-haired boy, the young Hylian was screaming as they both fell over a large waterfall. Wrought with fear from the sheer height, Link kept his eyes closed and prayed to the Goddesses that there were no deadly rocks waiting below. He felt the icy spray of water and cold wind whip by him, chilling him to the bone as he plummeted downward.

However, the sudden rush of adrenaline gave him the courage to open his eyes; the radiant sun lit up the clear waters falling around him and below, creating a colourful spectrum in the watery mists. Fear instantly turned into excitement. He spotted no danger waiting in the crashing waters and he held his breath before he and his flailing companion plunged into the turbulent pool. Spinning and tumbling in the darkness well below the crash of the falls, the angry current pushed them down far below the surface until Link felt a sudden stop.

Submerged in freezing water, the Hylian dared to open his eyes to the stinging cold only to see Siegfried's long hair flowing all around him. He felt the older boy kick off the bottom of the riverbed and in turn, Link gathered all his strength to kick his legs to propel them both upwards. With Link's shield and the knight's annoyingly heavy boots, their ascension to the surface was painstakingly slow.

Desperate for air, Link kicked harder, never slowing down for his sake as well as Siegfried's since his companion's life was literally in his hands. The burning sensation growing in his chest urged him to go on and he could feel the other boy weakly struggling under his grasp for a short moment before becoming motionless. Fearing for the knight, the Hylian mustered everything he had and headed for the bright sunlight he could see above him.

Breaking the surface, Link breathed in a mouthful of precious air but soon sank back under. He kicked upward again, bringing him and the other boy up. Blinking away the waters from his eyes, he noticed the riverside was closest to his left so he quickly kicked his exhausted legs forward. When he felt his shielded back scrape over a rocky surface, Link stopped and turned his body upright to plant his feet on the bottom of the shallow waters.

The stone-covered shore was slippery under the Hylian's soggy boots as he climbed out of the freezing river while dragging the nearly-conscious Siegfried. With one last heave, he pulled the heavy blond fully onto the muddy, slightly stony embankment and collapsed onto his back with a dull clang, gasping for air and grimacing at the painful cramps in his legs. Sharp, rough rocks dug uncomfortably into his bare skin, but the boy did not care. His heart hammered a loud rhythm against his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

He glanced over at the falls that freely flowed over a giant, steep cliff and into a large, round basin where the river continued there. The cliff sides were densely overgrown with trees and shrubs, making it difficult to climb up or down. It was a natural barrier against the mass of terrible monsters and that awful golem with the visible beating heart.

The wind sent shivers through his numb, freezing body. His tunic clung tightly to his icy skin and blond bangs matted against his forehead. Thankful for the sun providing some warmth to his chilled body, Link drew in a deep breath and sat up. He hastily took his boots off to massage the pain out of his calves. He heard a series of coughs beside him and looked over at Siegfried. The older boy had rolled onto his right side, noisily gasping for breath. Pale and visibly trembling, he was looking worse than before. Adding to his discomfort, the nasty wound on his arm was starting to bleed again too.

"You all right?" Link questioned, reaching into his bag. He dug through his soaked belongings until he found the familiar bottles huddled together. Grasping one, he took a quick glance at it and saw the desirable red colour of its liquid contents and pulled it out. When he did not hear a response, the boy frowned with worry at the other. Lightly, the Hylian touched the older boy's arm. Steely emerald orbs snapped open and immediately glared at him.

Link did not flinch from the cold glare; he merely repeated his question with a little more force. "Are you all right?"

Gradually, the older boy's glare softened into an irritated frown. "I'm fine," Siegfried croaked. He slowly rose into a sitting position and ran a trembling hand through his wet, tangled hair as he wearily gazed at the top of the waterfall.

With his teeth, Link uncorked the bottle of his red potion and handed it to the other. "Here. This will help you."

Siegfried batted the bottle away. "I don't need it," he lowly murmured.

"I told you," the Hylian sighed, rolling his eyes, "It's not that bad. Just take it slowly or plug your nose like before!"

The knight snarled and stubbornly turned his head to the side, behaving like an actual _child_.

Amusing as it was, it was still frustrating. "Hey! You owe me for saving your life so drink it!"

"Owe you?" Siegfried bitterly growled, giving Link a sideways glare.

"You would have drowned because of your stupid armour!" The boy angrily pointed at the knight's plated boots. "Do you know how heavy those things are? You could've walked on the bottom of the river!"

"Like there was time for me to take them off, you stupid elf! It was either the river or a bunch of savage monsters! Which would you have preferred?"

"The river…" Link quietly grumbled with a pout, looking away. "But still, you _owe_ me – err, no, I guess not…" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "You saved me that one time so I guess we're actually even? So as thanks, I want to give you this!" He thrust his healing potion in the older boy's face but quickly pulled back when Siegfried tried to swat it out of his hand. "Hey, don't try to break it!"

"I said I would, didn't I? Or did you not hear me with those long ears of yours, brat?"

Link furrowed his brow to glower at the glaring knight. They locked stares; fierce emerald eyes against a pair of blazing blue.

Siegfried was a _very_ difficult person. Persistently stubborn, arrogant, and quick to anger were a few of the knight's awful traits. Was the presence of the cursed shard influencing his behavior or was Siegfried naturally a jerk that, for some reason, hated the Hylian? Link could only wonder if the older man acted the same before his transformation into the dark demon. But then the younger boy quickly recalled Siegfried's selfless action where he risked getting injured during the confrontation with the giant lizard. And despite being tackled into the angry river, Siegfried thought of nothing more but to get them out of the monsters' grasps.

The Hylian replaced his frown with a wide smile, making the other slightly raise an eyebrow. "You know what," Link began, recapping his bottle, "You don't really hate me, do you?"

"What?" The older blond was perplexed by the sudden question.

Cocking his head and grinning, the boy in green said, "Although you don't show it, you actually _care_ for me. I'm glad!" With that, he wrapped his arms around the other.

He felt the knight stiffen with a startled yelp before he was roughly pushed away. "What the hell are you doing?" Siegfried demanded.

"Showing my appreciation!" chirped the younger boy, regaining his sitting posture.

"You are losing it, elf. You are really losing it."

"Losing what? And what's an 'elf', by the way?"

Siegfried dabbed an iron finger in Link's face. " _You_. You are an _elf!_ "

"No. I'm a Hylian. Haven't I said that enough? What are you then?"

" _Human!_ I'm a human!" The older boy's furious expression quickly faded from his own words. He lowered his gaze to his right, unarmoured hand. "At least… I believe I am."

"You seem like a 'normal' human to me," said Link, trying to reassure Siegfried when he saw the sad look on the knight's face.

Closing his eyes, Siegfried let out a slow, deep breath as he leaned back on his hands. "Let's just get out of here before that bastard, Astaroth, finds us."

As Siegfried struggled to stand, the young boy quickly mumbled, "Let me check if I have everything first."

Link sorted through his satchel and mentally made a list of his equipment: Hookshot, boomerang, bow, some bombs, Soul Edge fragment, four bottles of potions; two red, one green and one blue. And lastly... the Ocarina of Time. When his hand grabbed the mystical blue flute, Link smiled and pulled it out. He shook the water out of it before bringing the mouthpiece to his lips. The sound of the ocarina filled the air as he played random notes that quickly turned into a familiar melody that brought back memories of his childhood. Once he finished, the boy quietly laughed to shake away the overwhelming sense of forlorn.

"Hurry up," Siegfried said impatiently. With his back turned, the older blond was standing with his arms crossed and scanning the trees for any signs of danger. "Stop playing around, you fool."

"Almost done," Link grumbled in response. He quickly inspected his quiver and counted twelve arrows remaining. Curses... He had lost over thirty in the river. Sighing, the boy took a quick sip of his red potion. Unlike the other, Link did not mind the bitter taste of the concoction. He had grown to tolerate the strong flavor, having relied on the healing potions many times back in his home world. However, it was the blue potion that he truly despised; the pungent, acrid taste of the ultra potion took a lot of nerve and effort to swallow.

Putting his potion away, Link grabbed his soggy boots and dumped the water out of them before putting them back on. He stretched his tired legs, feeling the aches quickly disappear from the effects of his red potion. Blue eyes glanced over at the waterfall once more only to catch sight of something shiny and reflective on the bottom of the riverbed. Curious, Link stepped into the water for a closer look. "Hey, there's something down there."

He heard Siegfried step on the shore behind him. "Probably that useless sword I had," the knight scoffed. "Forget it."

"It might be useful." Ignoring the older boy's disagreement, Link took his boots off and unstrapped his shield, quiver and satchel. "I'll get it!"

He dashed into the cold water, held his breath and dove under. With newfound energy coursing through his body, Link swam against the weak current towards the elongated silver object lying on the riverbed. Indeed it was a Lizardman's sword partially buried under sediments. Link grabbed the slippery dark hilt with both hands, surprised by the sword's rather heavy weight. The blade was just about as long as he was tall. He carefully kicked to the surface and dragged the weapon onto the rocky shore, wincing occasionally at the sharp stones digging into his bare feet.

His return went unnoticed for Siegfried was blankly staring at Link's satchel. He was visibly shaking most likely from the cold but it could possibly be from something else.

"I got the sword!" the Hylian loudly announced, hoping to divert the knight's attention away from the weak evil aura emanating from the hidden shard. Noisily, he pulled the weapon along with him as he approached the other.

Blinking, the older blond raised his head towards the drenched boy and soon the trademark scowl was on Siegfried's face. "You went back for a useless weapon," Siegfried hissed, reaching out to grab the blade out of Link's hands.

Wringing his hat, the Hylian gave the blond knight a smirk. "Well, you don't have anything to defend yourself with," the smaller boy countered. "Like I said, it might be useful."

Siegfried easily raised the heavy sword up with one hand and inspected the edges with a disapproving frown. "This pathetic thing… Hmph." He turned and started walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" Link called after, quickly gathering his equipment. "Do you even know where we're going?"

The older blond paused. "Do you remember which directions either of our swords has gone?"

"No," the Hylian murmured, stuffing his feet in his uncomfortably wet boots. "I lost track after we ran away from the lizards." He bounded after the knight, careful to keep some distance between them.

There was a tired sigh from the other as he continued walking. "Great. Just great," Siegfried muttered mostly to himself.

The pair left the light and warmth of the afternoon sun and entered the cold, dark shadows of the forest trees.

* * *

 

They had walked what felt like hours through the thicket of trees and brush. When Siegfried stumbled over an unseen root and fell onto his knees, he was unable to rise on his own. Since then, Link had built a fire with a simple wave of one of his magical arrows; a fascinating spectacle where the iron-tipped point instantly ignited in flame.

The damn elf had pestered Siegfried into drinking the horrible red potion once again. With no strength to argue, the knight eventually gave in. However, he was unable to keep the foul liquid down, leaving him in a weak, trembling mess. He angrily blamed the boy and his vile medicine soon after. He could not help but notice that Link was a rather steadfast being, unyielding of Siegfried's constant backlash. Instead of anger, the child showed concern and had even volunteered to gather food and medicinal plants.

It had been a short while since the elf left Siegfried alone. Having not moved from where he had fallen, the young knight remained seated near the magic fire. The heat chased away the biting chill he had felt during his trek through the woods. Perhaps walking with soaked pants and no shirt was the main reason for the cold shivers that constantly wracked through his body. He had taken his armour and boots off and tossed them by the fire to dry.

Laying his chin on his crossed arms over his raised knees, Siegfried stared at the burning orange flames. He was suffering from a headache and his wounded arm throbbed. His vision was blurry. Everything appeared to be shrouded in white haze. Objects blended together whenever he tried to move his head. The forest soon turned dark and he blinked at the sudden disappearance of the sun. Had night already fallen without him noticing? Slowly, he raised his head and shifted his eyes around the darkening woods. The fire still burned brightly even though hours had passed, its orange glow reflecting off the sword and pieces of armour lying around.

Suddenly, something stirred within the shadows beyond the fire's light before him. Something wicked with eyes that glowed red... Siegfried froze when the creature's fierce gaze fell on him. A looming black shadow emerged from the darkness, its true form hidden despite the light.

It crawled around the fire towards the boy and stretched out a long, lanky limb that resembled a human hand. Terror shook through his body yet Siegfried could not move. When the creature's icy finger touched his forehead, he screamed and swatted its hand away. It then wrapped its strong, cold fingers around his wrist and shook him by the shoulder with its other limb.

"It's okay. It's just me," it started to speak, its voice sounding just like the annoying elf's.

Gasping, the boy shook his head and blinked through the blurriness. He found himself lying on his right side with Link kneeling beside him and holding down his wrist. The elf's childish features were distorted with worry in the deep orange glow of a smaller fire. The crimson-eyed shadow was gone, but it was obvious that night had fallen. Confusion fell over him as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen.

"You have a fever," Link stated with a frown.

The older boy furrowed his brow. "I do not," he denied the elf's claim. He tried to get up but the smaller boy easily held him down, proving him wrong. His body felt extremely weak; he was deprived of any energy. He was uncontrollably shivering as well. Quietly, he cursed in his mother tongue.

"It's only a mild one, I think," informed Link as he placed a cold hand on the other's heated forehead. "Just get some more rest."

After smacking the elf's hand away, Siegfried groaned at the thought of returning to sleep. He dared not to close his eyes again in fear of seeing another nightmarish creature lurking in the shadows. He rubbed his face in a futile attempt to brush away the exhaustion.

Link noisily gathered some things on the ground nearby before settling beside the ill knight once more. "Do you know anything about the plants in this forest?" the child asked, rustling through his leafy collection he laid in front of the other. "Like, do you know if any of these have any special healing properties? I've tried them before… they seem edible. Some are a little bitter, others… more so. Not poisonous, that's for sure." He held up a few herbs for Siegfried to see.

Siegfried lightly huffed before he recognized one of the plants as useful. Knowledge that was not his own but gained from another soul came to his mind. Without thought, he pointed at one of Link's plants. "That one, the bay laurel is for wounds."

The elf smiled and placed all but the aforementioned plant back on the ground. "Do you eat the leaves?"

"No, use them as they are."

Nodding, Link plucked some of the green leaves off the stem and pressed them over Siegfried's flesh wound. The older warrior flinched away from the boy's touch and hissed, "Wait, what are you doing?"

The younger blond raised his brow. "Am I doing it wrong? You said to use them as they are…"

"It's correct… but why are you using them on me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got these for you since you're having a hard time drinking my potions. Hold still."

Siegfried restrained the urge to growl at the elf's command. Silently, he complied. Already stricken with fever, he did not want to risk an infection. He shifted to rest the side of his head over his right arm. "Why are you doing this?" he quietly questioned the smaller boy. Link was trying to help but what prompted him to do so? Siegfried was his former enemy after all.

Link perked a confused eyebrow in the knight's direction. "What do you mean?"

Siegfried did not answer. Tilting his head slightly, Link waited for only a moment before getting up to walk to the other side of the fire where his shield and satchel were left on the ground. A short moment later, he returned, holding a familiar dark cloth in his hand. It was the one the boy had used to cover the evil fragment. Carefully, Link lifted the knight's wounded arm to wrap the black cloth around the injury to keep the leaves in place.

"Why are you helping me?" Siegfried repeated, turning his gaze to the dim fire behind the elf.

"You're wounded and sick. I can't just leave you to suffer."

"I haven't exactly been kind to you."

He saw the elf shrug in the corner of his eye. "You are who you are. Besides, you saved me. That's enough to tell me that you're not really a bad person."

Siegfried laughed at the naïve little child. "You do not know the truth of my crimes," he whispered. "What I have done in the past..."

"What's past is past... I don't need to know." Surprised by that, Siegfried looked at the boy. Link met his stare with a small smile. "You are who you are," the elf repeated as he finished tying a knot to secure the black cloth.

The knight mentally scoffed at the fool of a child but did not say anything.

"Get some more rest, okay? If you're hungry, here," Link grabbed something out of view and dropped it in front of the other boy's face. It was a small handful of dark, round fruits. "Some berries I found. They're a little squished... Sorry about that. They're sweet though!"

After stuffing one of the berries into his mouth, the young boy left with an annoyingly cheery "Goodnight!" and took his spot on the opposite side of the fire. Link threw addition fuel to the flames before lying down to sleep.

Siegfried did not close his eyes despite his body's outcry for rest. As he slowly ate each piece of fruit, he pondered over the mystery that was Link. A being from another world, capable of conjuring fire and ice, and a swordsman that once possessed a mystical sword of light. What sole purpose did the boy have to leave his home world? _The Soul Edge fragment…_ How did the elf come upon the evil shard?

From what Siegfried could remember from the night before, the boy had witnessed the effects of the evil first-hand. Somehow a fragment of the cursed sword ended up in Link's world and it was most likely Siegfried's fault. Sighing deeply, the troubled knight glanced over at the slumbering boy. Gathering his strength, he rolled onto his front to push his body upwards. His heart was pounding in his ears when he managed to rise into a sitting position.

Damn... he felt terrible. But he could not give in to sleep's temptation. To pass the night, the boy occupied his mind and body with simple tasks such as combing his tangled hair and picking out the forest litter that got caught in it. When that got boring, he started to look at the rest of the herbs Link had left on the ground, trying to identify each plant. That got dull even faster. With nothing else to do, he carefully got up with the aid of his stolen sword and headed into the dark.

"You should be resting."

He nearly stumbled when he heard the elf suddenly speak. Peering over his shoulder, he gave the little brat a sideways glare. The smaller boy had not moved in his position, looking as if still asleep. Siegfried narrowed his gaze in suspicion, unsure if he was just hearing things due to his feverish mind. He resumed walking shortly after but then he heard his name. Fully turning around, he met Link's concerned face. Sitting up, the elf knitted his brow at the other.

"I cannot sleep," was the knight's gruff reply. "I'm going for a little walk."

"You're in no condition–"

"I'm fine." He was in no mood to argue. Without waiting for the elf's response, he continued down his path into the darkness.

He heard the brat loudly groan before yelling out; "Don't get lost again!"

The older boy snorted and waved a petty hand behind him as he entered the shadows of the forest. Stepping on painful rocks, twigs and thorns with his bare feet kept the young knight wide awake and alert as he slowly made his way through the dark. The light of the campfire had long since disappeared behind him but he made sure not to stray too far from a straight path, having learned his lesson from the previous night.

He paused in his steps when he noticed a faint glow of orange light up ahead. He then heard a noise that differed from the sounds of the wilderness. It sounded quite faint but Siegfried quickly recognized the murmuring of human voices. Tensing in caution, he warily approached the source. He stiffened when he got near enough to sense a faint, familiar evil aura. Weak like the shard in Link's possession, someone up ahead carried a fragment as well or something similar…

He crept closer until the voices were loud enough for him to hear. There were two voices and both were female. They were in a midst of an argument, judging from their tones.

"… to help you!" one of them pleaded.

"I told you, Cassandra, I will not allow you to do this!" the other replied sternly. "I cannot involve you in something I am responsible for!"

The one named Cassandra angrily snorted. "Responsible?" she spat, "You've already done enough, Sis! I will fight this time and I'll help carry your burden!"

"No! You will return home tomorrow and that is final! Now give me the shard of the cursed sword."

"I will not! I left to protect you. I left to _save_ you and your children! I will not return home until I destroy _Soul Edge!_ "

Siegfried gritted his teeth at the mention of the evil blade. The reason Cassandra was in the forest... she must have been searching for him when he still possessed the cursed weapon. Just like Astaroth…

"Cassandra, you–"

"Let me do this! You have a family to look after so let me do this for you! _Please!_ "

There was a heavy sigh from the other woman. She spoke quietly so Siegfried was unable to make out any words. Having heard enough, he turned and headed back.

* * *

 

Faint morning light had finally shone through the forest, much to Siegfried's relief. He had lasted another night as a human child. Deprived of sleep and still feeling slightly ill, it took the boy a lot of effort to put on his boots and leg armour. Once finished, he soundly woke the elf from across the ashy remains of their fire. "Wake up, boy."

They could not stay in the forest for too long. Astaroth could still be searching for them or he could be searching for the two women Siegfried had overheard during the night. Or the golem could be after both fragments… Whatever the case, there was no time to dawdle any longer.

Siegfried had been apprehensive since he had returned from his walk. The women's camp was not very far from theirs. If Astaroth found the women first then it was likely they would be ambushed next. "Get up!" he snapped when the elf only turned away to continue sleeping.

Yawning, the younger boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning to you too," Link mumbled. He stood and stretched his body.

"We've stayed here for too long," Siegfried informed before the boy could say anything else. "Astaroth is still searching for your cursed fragment. We have to move."

The elf looked at him, blue eyes studying the other. "How are you feeling? Did you get enough rest?"

Siegfried snorted. "I'm better. Let's go." He started to walk, not wanting to hear the brat's concern.

He heard the elf quickly gather his belongings. Before long, the knight sensed the younger boy coming right behind him, drawing uncomfortably close. Just as he turned to shoot a warning glare, Link grabbed his uninjured arm and dragged the taller blond into a bunch of nearby bushes. A finger was pressed onto his lips, stilling Siegfried's tongue from demanding the boy of his sudden action. "Someone might have found us," Link whispered in his ear, pulling Siegfried down to kneel beside him. Wide blue eyes peered through the tiny gaps of the leaves, keeping a lookout in the direction they had left.

The young knight mentally cursed, trying to remain calm while within close proximity of Link's cursed fragment. He held his breath when he heard footsteps along with a feminine voice drawing near. "… gone this way!"

"Be careful!" shouted another woman.

Siegfried tightly gripped the hilt of his worn blade when he saw two adult women appear a short distance from where the boys hid. There was no doubt that the females were the same ones Siegfried had stumbled upon overnight.

It was difficult to see their facial features under the dim light of the morning but the boy could tell that one was shorter than the other. The taller woman had long, light-coloured hair tied behind her back while the smaller one had shorter hair reaching above her shoulders. They both wore similarly designed attires and carried short swords and small, round shields, giving the impression that they were trained warriors.

"I sense the presence of a shard. Whoever it is might be dangerous," stated the taller woman, her voice stern. "It's nearby." Searching, their heads turned left and right as they drew closer to the boys' hiding spot, their weapons out and ready.

Link frowned as he lowered his body to the ground. He looked directly at Siegfried and started motioning with his hands as he carefully mouthed the words, "I'll lead them away. You run ahead."

Furrowing his brow, Siegfried could only nod in agreement. The little brat knew that the older blond was still weak with fever. Link gave him an assuring smile before jumping to his feet and bolting away.

"Look! Over there!" one of the women cried, the one Siegfried recognized as Cassandra.

"A boy? Go after him!"

Siegfried heard the women give chase, or so he thought. One of them burst through the bushes right beside him and noticed his presence.

Startled green eyes met a surprised pair of emerald. It was the woman with shorter hair and she was the one that carried the fragment of Soul Edge. His surprise was quickly replaced with a steely glare as he stood up. Cautiously, he backed away from the young woman with blonde hair.

She shouted to the other woman, "Sophitia! There's another one here!"

Siegfried blinked at that name. _Sophitia?_ It sounded oddly familiar… He shook the feeling away; there was no time to ponder over that. The girl... she was the one named Cassandra then.

After hearing no reply from her sister, she shrugged and returned her focus on the slowly retreating boy in front of her. She was quick to note the sword clenched in his right hand. "Hey there, kid," she greeted, speaking in a gentle voice. She lowered her weapon by her side and raised her shield hand in a friendly gesture as she took a small step forward. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Stay back!" the boy snarled, shooting her a deadly warning. It felt like he was suffocating with that cursed shard so close. He continued to step away from her, never leaving his eyes off of her.

Cassandra flinched and held both her hands up as if to surrender while dangling her sword loosely in her grip. "Hey! Calm down, all right? I won't hurt you," she assured, keeping her voice firm while giving the knight a kind smile. "Are you all right? Are you lost?"

He would have scoffed at her but instead he sharply answered with, "It is none of your concern, woman."

The girl snorted. "Well, aren't you a rude little brat?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow. She advanced on him and Siegfried swung his blade forward to point it in her direction.

The Lizardman's sword wavered in the air due to his current lack of strength. "I told you to stay back!"

Stopping, Cassandra angrily frowned. "Look, I'm just trying to help you, kid." Her expression softened slightly. "You don't look so well."

"I'm _fine_ ," the young knight growled. He lowered his blade when he could no longer hold it up. "If you wish to help me then I suggest you leave me alone!"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you live out here in the middle of a forest? You certainly don't look like you do. Come on." She put on her kind face once more. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

"Lies." His voice was dangerously low.

She blinked at him, seemingly confused by his reaction. "Look." She sheathed her weapon. "I promise you. I won't hurt you."

"It's not your weapon that I'm worried about…" Siegfried did not elaborate, not wanting to draw any more suspicion towards him.

Slowly, Cassandra's face morphed into one of pity. "You… So you know of –" Her green eyes suddenly widened at something behind him. "Look out!"

Siegfried twirled around only to see a green-scaled Lizardman lunging straight for him. He was too slow to react, however he saw a blur of blond, white and blue in the corner of his eye as Cassandra dashed between him and the lizard. With great skill and relative ease, the woman drove her silver sword into the throat of the beast, felling it with one stroke. She soundly breathed a sigh of relief when she was certain the creature was dead. "In the name of all the Gods, what is this thing?"

"A Lizardman," was all Siegfried could say before the surrounding forest stirred. Inhuman roars sounded all around them as hideous monsters emerged into view. "Astaroth's men," the boy lowly hissed with a hateful edge.

Then he heard the booming laughter that shook the entire forest and filled him with dread. "He found us!"

Cassandra had backed away from the approaching soldiers to stand right beside the seething knight. "Astaroth?" she exclaimed in horror, recognizing the name. She frantically looked around, seeing monsters in every direction. "We have to get out of here!"

"We're surrounded!" Siegfried needlessly pointed out. The girl glanced at him briefly and formed a sneer.

"I'll just make a path!"

"Wait–"

But Cassandra didn't listen as she advanced on the nearest Lizardman with amazing speed, shocking the beast for a mere second before it was quickly killed with a precise cut to the throat. She slashed another lizard right beside the first and avoided an attack from another oncoming reptile. Many of the scaly fiends were stunned at the woman's prowess. As one, they all roared and attacked as their kinsmen's blood dyed the forest floor red.

"Come on! Stay close to me, kid!"

_Impossible!_ thought Siegfried. She leapt, jumped, and acrobatically flipped in the air, striking down multiple foes with lightning-fast swipes. The armoured Berserkers that appeared were another story. They were unscathed by her fruitless attacks, but kicking them seemed to do the trick. A well-aimed blow to the head knocked the heavy soldiers over with a loud clang, causing them to crush whoever was foolishly behind them.

However, there were too many fiends for Cassandra to fight all alone, forcing Siegfried to defend himself when the beasts considered him an easier target. The smell of blood combined with the evil of the girl's fragment highly aggravated him and his anger for the wretched beasts drove his will to fight with everything he had. Strength he did not have before filled his weakened body, allowing him pierce his blade into the flesh of an attacking green reptile. Thrust into its stomach, the boy twisted the sword inside and made the monster release an unholy wail.

The sound of its awful cry suddenly made him smile with pleasure. He violently wrenched his blade free from the dying beast, feeling its warm blood stain his hands. His first kill in his new body… There was no time to watch the pathetic creature die for another ugly wretch took its place.

Red scaled and plated, the next Lizardman leapt at him. Its sword slashed down at him but Siegfried sidestepped and lunged forward, countering with a running thrust to its unprotected stomach. Just like with the previous fiend, the knight easily pierced its tough scales with his worn but pointed sword. Again, he made the monster unleash a terrible scream of pain. He sneered in delight as he flicked his sword free of the crimson blood.

The power he was feeling... the power to slaughter the vile beasts that threatened to kill him... why did he not have it before during that time he saved the annoying elf? If he was stronger then, he could have killed that vile red Lizardman with ease and he wouldn't have gotten hurt. He could have laughed at the monster's pain as it writhed on the ground during its last moments of life.

Overwhelmed with the joy of slaughter, he thought little of that as he engaged in an ongoing battle against countless beasts. He parried, blocked, and evaded each attack aiming for his demise. An unquenchable desire to draw blood controlled him. Three. Four. Five more of the wretched reptiles fell from his blade before an enormous axe-wielding Berserker appeared before him.

Siegfried snarled at the armoured giant for he knew he was incapable of dealing any harm against it. It swung its double-bladed weapon at him, sweeping the deadly edge in a wide horizontally arc to strike down everything in its path including its own allies.

The boy dropped to the ground to hastily avoid the sharp blade wanting to cleave him in half. He heard a pained hiss coming from a nearby Lizardman that stood in the path of the axe before it was sent flying. Gritting his teeth, the knight jumped to his feet just in time to see Cassandra appear beside him. She soundly struck the armour of the Berserker to knock it off-balance and then spun her body to perform a high-rounded kick to the fiend's helmed head. The heavy soldier toppled into another monster before falling onto the ground in a rattling heap.

Panting heavily, she quickly glanced at him. "Are you all right? I told you to stay close!" She blocked an enemy's blade and roughly kicked the fiend out of the way.

Infuriated by her illogical demand, the boy growled, "Impossible! There are too many of these monsters!" A loud crack of splintered wood penetrated the roar of battle. He turned sharply towards the sound, seeing a large tree falling towards him and Cassandra.

Those that were quick enough got out of the tree's path while those that stumbled around the bloody battlefield were immediately crushed. Siegfried dove to the side and avoided the trunk but one of the tree's branches knocked him over. He tumbled into the ground and laid still, feeling his head horribly spin. Cassandra was calling for him from somewhere and the monsters were still noisily moving about. He grimaced at the throbbing pain coming from his wounded arm and he tried to shake the dizziness away.

Something heavy landed close to him, large enough to shake the earth beneath him. Then he heard _his_ voice... "What do we have here? A little _maggot?_ "

Siegfried froze in fear at Astaroth's voice but he soon snapped out of it when he felt a large hand tightly grip his torso. He was lifted off the ground and held in the air. Blinking through the blurriness, he found himself staring into the hideous face of the accursed golem, Astaroth.

Immediately, the boy shot a murderous glare at the damn muscled brute. "You…You wretched being…" he lowly snarled, his words dripping with deep hatred. He viciously growled as he feebly clawed at the golem's monstrously large fingers clamped around him. Having lost his sword, he had to resort to his gauntlet's sharp claws and fingernails but the ugly bastard was unfazed. Those empty eyes of the golem seemingly bore right into him, sneering in amusement at his pathetic attempt to escape.

He heard the girl screaming for him and cursing the golem's name but neither of them paid any attention to her. Despite half of his face being hidden under a metal mask, Astaroth was still capable of distorting his ugly mug to display his malevolent intentions. "Puny little worm," he taunted maliciously, bringing an overwhelming sense of fear to dawn within Siegfried; "I want to see you squirm!" The golem tightened his hold, painfully constricting the boy's ribcage. Siegfried cried out at the unbearable pressure as his bones were on the verge of breaking. He kicked, pounded and sunk his claws and nails deeper to draw the golem's blood. But to no avail could Siegfried break free of the golem's crushing hold.

Astaroth only laughed at his helpless victim. He continued his torture, gradually increasing his grip until there was an audible snap. Sharp, intense pain lanced throughout the boy's chest, making him scream out in agony until there was no more air in his lungs.

He fell limp. All his remaining strength vanished to nothing. He couldn't move; he couldn't breathe. The noise of battle and the vile bastard's laughter started to fade into silence. Black blotches appeared in his vision. Just when he thought the darkness would overtake him, he felt a surge of evil power emanating from nearby. It brought him out of the fading world, giving him the unfortunate opportunity to see Astaroth's ugly face one more time.

Surprise was obvious on the brute's half-hidden features and the reason was due to the strange glowing red light coming from various parts of the golem's body. The arms, the legs, the torso…

The light... they were fragments of Soul Edge implanted into the damn bastard. And they were resonating to the one in the golem's clutches…

"What is this? _Who are you?_ " Astaroth demanded, narrowing his blank eyes at the boy.

With his mind and body numb, Siegfried managed to crack a mocking sneer. In a harsh whisper, he rasped; "I am… your greatest _nightmare_ …" The golem's look of confusion was the last thing he saw before everything turned black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	4. Escaping Peril

**Chapter 4: Escaping Peril**

He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him through the woods while avoiding trees, shrubbery and fallen logs. The following footsteps were gaining on him at a quickened pace and when he glanced back, he spotted only one of his pursuers giving chase. Where was the other woman?

"Wait! Please stop!" shouted the tall, blonde-haired woman chasing after him.

Ignoring her plea, Link returned his attention forward just in time to avert his direction before smacking into a tree head-on. He avoided running into the trunk, but he couldn't escape the roots, resulting in him tripping over and falling face-first into the dirt. Link groaned at the pain coming from his newly bruised, scratched knees and elbows. A hand touched the back of his head, making him shift away in alarm.

"Are you okay? I will not hurt you." His pursuer gently spoke to him, her voice full of concern as she looked at his injuries worriedly. He was a little surprised at how kind she sounded and he saw that the concern in her light green eyes was genuine. She did not seem to take notice of his foreign appearance unlike Siegfried, (who was then the demon-knight), when he first met him. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

The young boy gave her a smile as he nodded and climbed to his feet. "Yeah, I'm all right," he answered, rubbing his scraped elbows. Blue eyes studied her closely, spotting her weapon, a short sword sheathed by her hip and her small round, blue and gold shield in her left hand. He prided himself on his observation skill and he had no doubt that she was a warrior with an obviously compassionate heart. She was definitely not an enemy. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sophitia," she answered, kneeling to match the boy's height. "What are you doing out here? Are you lost?"

He shook his head and timidly looked around the forest. "No... I'm not really lost. I'm just looking… for something," he half-lied. It was true that he was lost; ever since running away from monstrous lizards and falling over a waterfall, Link couldn't remember which direction his and Siegfried's sword had gone. They had been walking aimlessly through the woods, trying to escape from Astaroth's soldiers.

Sophitia kindly smiled. "What are you looking for?"

He hesitated. Should he tell her about Soul Edge? It wouldn't hurt since she was already aware of the evil shards. Perhaps she and the other woman could help him and Siegfried. "I am looking for," he took out his fragment, "the sword that _this_ belongs to."

Her smile instantly faded. Surprise, fear and hatred all flashed in the woman's wide eyes as she stared at the faint, glowing object in his hand. "That… Where did you get that?" she carefully asked, keeping her attention on the piece of metal.

"I found it," was the Hylian's lie. In truth, he had pried it off the body of a wizard.

Sophitia frowned with a troubling sigh. She was about to speak when a sudden inhuman roar in the distance interrupted. In an instant, she was up with her sword drawn and ready. "What was– Cassandra? Cassandra, where are you?" she cried as she turned in all directions to find the cause of the terrible sound.

All of a sudden, laughter echoed from the same direction as the roar; loud and familiar... A sudden chill ran down his spine and Link froze when he realized Siegfried was also over at that location.

Sophitia whispered what sounded like a prayer. "Stay here!" she commanded the boy with a stern face before running off towards the audible sounds of a battle.

Pursing his lips in slight aggravation, Link disobeyed and followed her. He never liked it when others saw him as nothing but an actual helpless kid. The woman was far ahead of him but he could see what was happening: The forest was trembling from the mass of moving monsters. Swords glinted, scales gleamed and armour shined in the rays of sunlight that poured through the gaps in the trees. The situation was dire. Lizardmen and armoured soldiers were swarming the area and they noisily roared, growled, hissed, and grunted at a lone figure trapped in the middle.

"Cassandra!" the Hylian heard Sophitia cry as she charged straight into the monsters before her.

Link carefully treaded around the soldiers, keeping his distance and sight hidden behind the cover of the woods in search for Siegfried. He caught sight of the other woman from before, the one called Cassandra, in the midst of battle; kicking, skewering, slashing, and striking the monsters down with amazing technique and speed. Her sword danced in the sunlight, flying in silver arcs before coming in contact with scaly flesh and grazed shields.

Off on the other side of a large fallen tree was a tall figure that caught the young Hylian's attention: the giant, muscular golem with a visible, glowing, beating red heart towered over the chaos. It was _Astaroth_. Clutched tightly in his monstrously large hand was a squirming blond-haired boy. An anguished scream erupted over the roar of battle as the golem crushed the boy in his iron grasp.

Link involuntarily winced at Siegfried's cry of pain and at the look of agony on Siegfried's face; the young swordsman knew he needed to devise a plan and quick. There were too many monsters for the women to take out on their own and Siegfried's life was in jeopardy. Not only that, Astaroth was obviously an opponent that should not be taken lightly. Escape was the only option.

He scanned the area with a frantic mind and formed a plan. He took out his hookshot and pointed the sharp tip high above the tallest branch of a nearby tree and pulled the trigger. The sudden force of the spring-loaded chain sent him stumbling backwards, almost making him fall over. The sharp point embedded itself deep into the tree and retracted the chain along with him. He landed atop the thick branch that overlooked the battle below and wrenched his pointed hook free. Lizards and armoured axe-wielders surrounded the two women who were both fighting back to back, rounding the fallen tree and trying to advance towards the golem and his prisoner.

Link lifted the heavy hookshot and fired it at the tree nearest to the giant but he nearly lost his footing from the rebounding force of the chain. Luckily, he kept his balance and the sharp tip pierced into the trunk, pulling him towards it in one quick motion. Quietly, he stood a few metres above the monstrous giant and observed the golem who was angrily demanding the unmoving boy in his left hand for answers. For some odd reason, the giant was glowing red in particular parts of his body. Putting that thought aside, Link initiated his escape plan.

It was a simple tactic; he would make a diversion so the women could grab Siegfried and escape. The first step was the Light Arrow. He readied his bow and aimed at the golem's ugly face. Silently, he prayed for the Goddesses to guide his glowing arrow as he pulled it back tightly.

* * *

 

Cassandra's head snapped to the left as a blue lizard lunged at her with its sword, aiming to run her through. Swiftly, she twisted aside and slashed the creature's neck. Next, a massive, armoured soldier brought down its axe on her. She gracefully avoided the massive blade, dashed forward and kicked the attacker squarely in its armoured chest to knock it out of the way. However, no matter how many times she got rid of one pest, another would take its place. Time was definitely not an ally in this battle... The Greek girl rolled her tired shoulders and shifted into a more offensive stance.

Without hesitation, Cassandra growled as she drove her crimson-stained sword deep into an oncoming green foe and quickly pulled it out, making the lizard roar painfully before falling motionless to the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her right thigh as an unseen red lizard cut her from the side. Letting out a pained yelp, Cassandra stumbled and brought her shield up just in time to block another attack from a different red lizard. However, the blow knocked her off balance for she could hardly stand on her wounded leg.

"Cassandra!" she heard her sister yell beside her. The eldest was on the lizards before Cassandra could blink an eye. "Are you all right?" Sophitia had asked after taking care of an armoured soldier.

"There're too many, Sophitia!" the younger girl answered, bringing herself back into the battle. If they were to get out alive, they had to escape! But how? An endless number of monsters surrounded them and they were not the only things to worry about; there was that giant _golem_ carrying a huge axe. And that poor boy was getting crushed by it!

"Kid!" she screamed as she charged towards the giant, ignoring the pain flowing through her leg. The blond-haired boy hung limp in the giant's grasp. Was he still alive? She feared that he was not… "Stupid monster!" she yelled at the giant. "Let him go before I pound you into the ground!" The giant didn't seem to hear her at all as it glared angrily at the unconscious boy.

A heavy axe-wielder appeared before her, swinging its axe down at her. Too slow to evade, she brought up her shield to block it. However, the creature's strength was far too great; her arm instantly went numb from the impact and forced her to drop her guard. The axe's sharp edge sunk into her left shoulder and she fell back from the pain.

"Cassandra!" The armoured foe was suddenly sent flying into another axe-wielder from a well-aimed kick from Sophitia. Cassandra sprang back up on her feet, wincing at her new wound.

"Sophie! We have to save–" A sudden burst of bright, yellow light from the golem caught everyone's attention.

The giant let out a yell of horror, then a cry of pain as it dropped the limp boy on the ground and clutched its own face. " _My eyes!_ " the giant roared over the battle as it staggered backwards. The armoured soldiers and Lizardmen all looked around, searching for their hidden foe.

Cassandra did the same, hoping to find out what was happening. A sudden explosion just to her left sent dirt and monsters flying in all directions.

"Hurry! Grab him and run!" a voice, shrill like a young child's, yelled at them from high above.

Confused, the monsters roared and attacked the two girls but another explosion sent another group of monsters flying in all directions, making an opening that led to the fallen boy. Without hesitating, Cassandra started to move towards him but Sophitia beat her to it.

"Cassandra! Run! I will get him!" her older sister yelled behind her back.

Without defying the elder sister's words, Cassandra turned and limped through a newly made opening, thanks to another strange explosion that sent monsters blocking her way high into the air.

A roar from the golem erupted above the noise, "Curse you worms! _Die_ _!_ " However, another bright flash of yellow light caused the giant to scream in agony. There was another explosion and Sophitia emerged beside Cassandra, carrying the kid on her back.

"Run! Now!" Sophitia cried, dashing past the younger woman.

Following her sister, Cassandra took a quick glance behind her one last time, only to see a yellow-streaked arrow fly into the ground and burst with blinding, golden light that stopped the pursuing monsters in their tracks.

While Sophitia dashed through the forest, Cassandra painfully kept in pace, hopping between running steps. Both of them did not stop until they passed the thinning trees and reached an open field, out of breath and overly exhausted. The sun shone brightly over the green field, high at its peak, indicating that it was near noon. A familiar, dirt road lay just a ways ahead of them. They tuned their senses to their surroundings, hearing no signs of any pursuing creatures.

Certain that they were a safe distance away, Cassandra slumped onto the soft, grassy ground and gasped for air. She wiped the sweat trickling down her forehead with the back of her blood-stained, gloved hand. Sophitia had lowered onto one knee beside her, panting heavily with the unconscious boy still on her back.

"Are you all right?" Sophitia finally asked after catching her breath.

Too tired to respond, Cassandra only nodded. After a while of breathing silence, the younger woman finally regained some of her strength. "Where did those monsters come from?" she questioned with a frown.

Her older sister drew in a deep breath before answering, "The giant we saw earlier… I'm certain that it was Astaroth, the servant of Ares. But how? Four years ago, he was supposedly defeated…" She bit her lower lip, giving Cassandra a grim look.

"Because that thing's under the protection of a _God_. That could explain how!" Cassandra replied with a heated growl, "Astaroth must be after the shards, Sis. He must have sensed my fragment and followed us."

"Or he sensed that boy..." Sophitia muttered under her breath. "That other boy I followed, the one with the shard… He might be the one who helped us escape." Gently, Sophitia laid the blond-haired kid on the ground with the younger girl's aid. "Take care of him, sister. I will go search for the other one," she told Cassandra as she ran back into the forest.

Letting out a tired sigh, Cassandra grasped her injured shoulder. The wound had stopped bleeding, leaving a deep red stain on her blue and white outfit. A dull pain pulsed through her arm and leg as she moved into a better sitting position. Once settled, she glanced down at the unconscious boy beside her. The rise and fall of his heavily bruised chest was a good sign, but his pained expression was not.

"Poor kid..." she whispered with a deep frown. The giant nearly crushed him to death! If that strange yellow light had not appeared back then, Cassandra was certain the kid would have died. She wondered who he was and what reason he and the other boy had for being in the forest. Gently, she reached out and lightly brushed the boy's blond hair out of his feverish face, hoping he would survive his injuries.

* * *

 

Link made a mental note to himself and that was to never stay in a falling tree. Alone, he walked through the forest, praying that he was heading in the right direction.

After the two women escaped with Siegfried, the golem went completely berserk and started swinging his axe everywhere, hitting everything that got in the way including his own monsters. Many trees were chopped down with a single swing, including the one Link was hiding in. The result was him falling hard onto the ground along with the crashing tree. He stifled his cry when he landed on his right shoulder. Scratched and heavily bruised, his arm was painfully throbbing.

The remaining monsters never noticed him when he crawled through the branches of the fallen tree for they were far too occupied with an enraged golem. Slain bodies were lying in pools of red from the bloody battle and Astaroth's anger. Lizards hissed and armoured soldiers grunted as they tripped over their fallen allies and scampered out of the golem's way.

"Where?!" the golem had bellowed, cutting down more of the forest. "Where is that damn maggot who blinded me?!" Dead-white eyes suddenly turned and stopped in Link's direction.

The boy flinched and cowered against the trunk of the fallen tree in fear of being spotted. However, it was too late.

"There!" The muscled brute charged at the Hylian's hiding spot, stomping on branches that easily snapped under the giant's weight.

Panicking, Link drew out one of his remaining arrows as he climbed out of the fallen tree with his bow in hand. Pain flowed through his arm but he was determined to teach Astaroth a lesson with another Light Arrow.

Roaring, the golem raised his enormous axe over his bald head when he was within range. In that instant, Link powered his arrow with holy light and shot it up at the brute's face. His arrow struck the giant's metal mask where it burst with a golden flash upon impact, eliciting another scream of pain and fury from the muscled golem. The boy took the chance to run in the same direction he had last seen the two women, all the while lighting the last of his bombs with the tip of a Fire Arrow and dropping them behind him. He never turned back to look at the damage he caused as he sprinted away in haste.

For awhile, he had been walking in a somewhat straight line with no sign of the two women anywhere. His pace slowed to a crawl as hunger and exhaustion had finally caught up to him. He took a small gulp of the bitter red potion and then a little sip of the green one to replenish his magic. Firing four Light arrows was extremely exhausting and it consumed a lot of his magic. He kept his senses alert, making sure he was not being followed by the golem's beasts. Hearing only the sound of singing birds, he had yet to detect any of the monsters, indicating that he may have gone far enough.

Groaning, Link brushed a hand through his messy hair. He never thought that being a child again was going to be so rough. Reverted back into an eight-year old, he was small and he lacked the strength and endurance of an adult. It was the opposite experience of his very first time-travelling adventure. Being so young brought back his mischievous side. Tossing bombs at stupid monsters was rather fun! It reminded him of the games he used to play.

The rustling of leaves snapped him out of thought. Tensing in alarm, he scanned his surroundings while drawing out his bow and an arrow. With his wounded arm shaking from the pain, he gritted his teeth and tried to steady his aim. He had very few arrows left so he had to make sure that his shots would count.

The silver glimmer of a short sword breaking through the bushes a fair distance in front of him made him narrowed his eyes as he fired the arrow at its wielder. His eyes widened when he saw who it was but it was too late to warn her. Fortunately, his arrow soundly bounced off a rounded shield and pierced the ground.

"Are you okay?" he exclaimed, surprised by the woman's quick reaction.

Sophitia let out a great sigh of relief as she quickly strode towards him and answered, "I am unharmed. Praise the gods you are all right!" Sheathing her weapon, she knelt down and looked him over. "You are hurt," she stated with a frown as she gently touched his injured arm. "Were you the one attacking the giant and his monsters?"

The Hylian broadly grinned. "Indeed, it was I," he boasted proudly.

Her frown deepened as she shook her head in a disapproving manner. "I told you to stay away! It was far too dangerous!"

Link pouted slightly at her tone. "I had to help. You and your sister couldn't have gotten out of there by yourselves."

Guilt shone in her eyes as she bit her lower lip at the blunt truth. The boy gave her an assuring smile and continued, "Besides, I was also helping my fr– I mean, travelling companion. Is he all right?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is he not your friend?"

"No, travelling companion," Link corrected. "I don't think he considers us friends yet."

A little amused, Sophitia softly smiled. "He is safe with my sister, Cassandra. Come. We must get you both to a safe place."

Link nodded as she stood up. However, he hesitated to follow her when he detected a change in the surrounding forest. The chatter of birds had suddenly stopped. The sensation of being watched tickled the hairs on the back of his neck.

Sophitia noticed his hesitation. "What is–" A monstrous shriek cut into her words as a green-scaled lizard leapt at her from behind a cover of bushes, sword raised and ready to kill. A loud clang rang through the air as the beast's sword connected with a small blue and gold shield. "They found us!" the female warrior exclaimed. She blocked another swipe from the Lizardman before unsheathing her sword.

Link drew out another of his precious arrows and aimed at the reptile. However, another green beast appeared beside him, fangs bared and sword gleaming as it lunged straight for him. With no time to dodge, Link turned his body to bring his shield around to block the attack. The force of the sword propelled him forward onto the ground. The boy quietly cursed for the situation was just like the first time he fought against the powerful reptiles. Quickly, he rolled to the side to avoid being stomped on by a clawed foot. As he rose, the green lizard hissed angrily and licked its pointed teeth. Its reptilian eyes shone with hunger as it studied the boy.

Link nocked his drawn arrow, imbued the tip with the power of ice, and aimed at the Lizardman's face with a taunting grin. The startled beast brought its shield up and Link released the Ice Arrow into its exposed belly, immediately freezing it solid.

Sophitia briefly glanced at the glistening ice with a hint of astonishment before running over to the Hylian. "Come!" Sophitia grabbed his wrist and ran, dragging the smaller boy with her. The lizard she fought was lying dead on the ground. "We must get out of here!"

Right then, four more scaled fiends appeared behind them. They growled and roared as they gave chase. Link could hardly keep up with the woman's long, quick strides as she pulled him along. He stumbled and tripped many times, slowing them down slightly with each fall.

"Get on my back! Hurry!" Sophitia ordered as she knelt down. Link did so without objecting and within a second, Sophitia was up and running with him clinging onto her back.

He glanced behind him at the following creatures; one red, one blue, and two green Lizardmen. Up ahead, Link saw the end of the forest. An open field bathed in sunlight waited before them. Before they reached the boundary, Sophitia made a sharp right turn.

"We have to lead them away from Cassandra!" she explained, panting heavily. Amazingly, her pace had never slowed as she avoided the trees, bushes and stumps in her path.

"Do you know where we're going?" Link asked.

"No, but I plan to get them as far away from my sister as possible," she answered after leaping over a fallen log.

The four lizards continued to follow them, each one never showing any signs of slowing down. "There's only four," Link told her. "We can take them down!"

"But you–"

"Don't worry about me." He gently squeezed her shoulder in assurance. "I have six arrows left. I can freeze some of them."

There was a short pause before she answered, "Okay. Get ready. I will stop as soon as we pass through the forest." With that, she turned a sharp left, heading back towards the sunlit field. When they passed the forest boundary, Sophitia twirled around and faced their pursuers while Link dropped down beside her, bow out and ready. The two green reptiles were first to appear. They jumped into the field, wincing slightly at the blaring sun. They stopped and circled the two warriors, soon accompanied by the red and blue lizards. Standing back to back with the older woman, Link watched the two green beasts in his view as they sidestepped in front of him.

There was a roar behind him as one of Sophitia's monsters attacked. Shields and swords soundly clashed and sparks ran down their blades from the ferocity of their attacks. Soon after that moment, the two green lizards charged at the boy and he fired his magically imbued arrow at the closest one to his right. However, the scaled-fiend dropped down on all fours to avoid getting hit. From his left, the second beast brought its blade down on him, but Link rolled out of the way while grasping another arrow. Back onto his feet, he twisted around and fired at the attacking beast only to hit its shield, making the blue-streaked arrow ricochet and nail the kneeling lizard where it instantly froze in ice.

The remaining Lizardman gaped at its frozen friend. Link fired another shot but the monster leapt to the side only to be taken down by Sophitia's blade. With a dull thud, the reptile fell to the ground. Three bodies and a frozen lizard surrounded the two. Sophitia's heavy breathing was all Link could hear as he scanned the trees, making sure there were no other monsters. "Are you all right?" he asked the woman as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Sighing, she nodded. "Yes. But we must find Cassandra and a place to hide. Come," she motioned with a wave of her hand, "I believe they are this way."

"But what about this lizard?" He pointed at the frozen fiend. "It's not actually dead…"

Sophitia approached it and stared hard at it. "There is one thing to do…" she whispered, raising the handle of her blade above her head. "Forgive me!"

* * *

 

"You young ladies are welcomed to stay until all your wounds are healed up. Is there anything else I could bring you?"

"No, ma'am. You've done enough for us! How will we ever repay you?"

"There's no need, my dear. I do not want anything in return."

"But we–"

"Do not worry about it. You are not imposing on anything. Now, please rest, my dear. I will treat your wounds."

"Thank you, ma'am, but I can do it myself," Cassandra quickly replied, wincing as the kind, old lady applied a hot, wet cloth on her leg wound. Meekly smiling, Cassandra carefully took the cloth out of the old woman's hands.

The graying-haired lady nodded with a gentle smile of her own before leaving to check on Sophitia in the small bedroom of the old cottage they were staying in. It was fortunate that the weary group stumbled upon Greta's little home hidden at the end of a faint dirt path shortly after nightfall. Looking a little worn-down on the outside, the inside of the wooden house was humble and cozy. Framed within glossy wood, dried, pressed flowers hung on the walls, adding vibrant colours to the living quarters and kitchen of the small abode. In one corner of the main room, sheets of folded linens and wool piled around an old oak desk covered in half-sewn garbs and sewing materials beneath a square glass-paned window. It was a good guess that Greta made a living as a seamstress.

Cassandra was sitting on a rickety wooden chair around the circular kitchen table and across from her was the little kid in green, busy wolfing down his hot meal consisting of soup and warmed bread. The kitchen hearth made of gray stone was black from many years of use. Currently, it was alive with a nice burning fire, heating up the home and providing a warm and comforting source of light. A counter formed from both stone and wood carried many iron-forged utensils used for cooking.

Once finished with his food, the boy approached Cassandra with a half-filled bottle of red liquid. "Here. You should drink this! It'll make you feel better," he told her.

She eyed the bottle before turning her face in disgust. "Ugh! I told you last time that I won't drink it!" she replied. The pointy-eared boy tried to convince her to take the bitter medicine soon after returning with Sophitia. When Cassandra tried it then, she was instantly repulsed by its awful taste and dared not to touch it again.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and gave her a sullen look. "Come on, it's not _that_ bad. It's a healing potion for crying out loud!" He waved the bottle in front of her.

"Kid–"

"Link."

"Link, I told you, that potion of yours is too disgusting!"

"Sister, it is not that bad," Sophitia chimed in as she came into the kitchen followed by the old lady. "It really does make you feel better."

Cassandra frowned. "But, Sophie! How can you stand the taste?" She shuddered and stuck out her tongue.

The elder sister chuckled before answering, "I told you, it does not taste that bad."

The younger sibling made a face. "Well, it tastes absolutely horrendous to me."

Sophitia sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "Cassandra, you are such a pain."

"Oh, be quiet!" Cassandra snapped.

The old lady laughed. "Keep it down, girls. You will wake up the child."

"Oh! How is he?" Link asked as he placed his bottle on the table, purposely leaving it for the younger sibling.

"He is sleeping. His fever has gone down. Heavy bruising and three broken ribs… The wounds on his arm are healing. He should be all right in a week or so if he keeps taking that medicine of yours," Sophitia answered with an assuring nod. "Link, you should go to sleep too."

"I suppose…" the young boy mumbled.

The old lady gave him a smile and led him into the small bedroom where the other boy slept. When the door silently closed behind them, Sophitia let out a tired sigh. Worry and confusion creased over her forehead as she grabbed another wet cloth soaking in the tub of steaming water on the floor by Cassandra's feet. She wrung out the excess water and dabbed her sister's shoulder wound.

"Sophitia? What's wrong?" Cassandra quietly asked, flinching from her sister's touch.

Sophitia shook her head. "It is nothing," she replied, dipping the dirty cloth in the water.

"Don't lie. Tell me. What's bothering you?"

"It is nothing. Nothing important." She gently cleaned the shoulder wound with the hot cloth. "Cassandra," she whispered, "We must get out of here soon. Those monsters could still be following the shards and I do not want those two to be in any more danger."

"Yeah, but that little elf-kid still has that –" Cassandra froze, seeing the glowing metal fragment in her sister's hand. "You little sneak." She grinned.

"After Link is asleep, we will leave the boys here. Greta will take care of them." Sophitia pocketed the shard. "I am sure she can take them home."

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "I hope they know it's best for them." Only mere children, Cassandra could not believe the dangers the two boys had already experienced. Link was secretive but he had briefly spoken of their first encounter with Astaroth and his army. It was unsettling to hear how they narrowly escaped the monsters.

Greta entered the kitchen with a small smile. "He is fast asleep!" she told them.

Sophitia smiled. "That is good. The poor boy had a rough day today."

"Yeah, getting chased by monsters…" Cassandra mumbled under her breath.

"Ma'am, I am sorry but may I ask a favour of you?" Sophitia politely questioned as she led the old woman outside the cottage through the creaky front door.

* * *

 

He did not want to remember... his selfish ambition; his foolish reason; his pain and his _past_ …

However, he couldn't stop the horrible memory as it came to torment him, right before his eyes.

* * *

 

_"Schtauffen!"_

_Someone called his name from behind as he counted the gold coins on the old, wooden table in front of him._

_"What?" he answered in an irritated tone, tossing the coins to the side for he had lost count._

_All heads in the large room turned to Paul Fleischer as he ran up to the group leader. Paul was a tall kid, roughly the same age as Siegfried and deadly with a knife. Jet-black hair hung over his sharp, dark eyes. "Troops are on their way here! Fifty of them! Someone must've ratted us out!" the boy growled, pounding the table with a fist and making the coins rattle while some fell with a clatter. Murmurs soon erupted in the room._

_"That damn fool, Kaufmann!" Siegfried growled as he stood up, knocking his chair over. He knew he should've killed that traitor when he had the chance. "Everyone, arm yourselves. We are going to get rid of those fools before they even get here!"_

_Cheers for battle rang through the group of brigands as they grabbed their weapons._

_Grabbing his zweihander, Faust, by the handle, Siegfried swung the magnificent, broad blade to rest on his shoulder. It was a sword that appeared far too large for him but he had mastered it through years of discipline and training, perfecting his skill and technique. "Fleischer! Lead us to them!" he bellowed at the dark-haired boy. He would see to it that traitors were properly disposed of._

_"There they are." The young, dark-haired boy pointed in the distant path once the group found their targets. Armoured guards and soldiers on horseback marched along the forest path that led to the Schwarzwind's stronghold. In the lead was a familiar frail-looking, skinny boy with dirty brown hair that hung limp over his shoulders, followed by two guards that roughly pushed him ahead whenever he started to slow. "There's that traitor," Fleischer hissed._

_Siegfried eyed their unwelcomed guests with a glare. Kaufmann, the mangy coward, had been caught on one of the Schwarzwind's raiding excursions in a nearby town four days ago. The little weasel disobeyed his orders to stay and fight and instead chose to flee as Roman Guards tried to stop them. Letting out a hateful growl, he quickly assigned orders to his group. Silent nods met his command as the group split and hid amongst the dark trees, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike..._

* * *

 

"No... No more..." he whispered, wanting to tear his eyes away from the unfolding events. But the memory continued, ignoring his desperate pleas.

* * *

 

_"Kaufmann, you traitor! Prepare to be punished," he snarled at the cowering ball in front of him. Screams, yells, and cries of pain and horror rang through the dark forest as bandits and soldiers clashed together in a hellish battle. Night was beginning to fall, shrouding the area in growing shadows._

_Siegfried flicked his sword free of fresh blood, having slain a soldier mere moments ago. "F-Forgive me, sir! I-I'm sorry!" the traitor cried through his tears. Matted hair tangled with dirt and grime covered the pale boy's filthy face._

_"Not another word! You incompetent weakling… You disgust me!" Siegfried roared as he loomed over the disgraceful craven before him. "Out of my sight, you unworthy coward!" He raised his sword above his head with a sneer._

_"I'm sorry! Please! Don't ki–"_

_Faust cleanly sliced through the thin neck and Siegfried laughed as the body slumped over in a bloody heap._

_"You there! You're the leader of the Schwarzwind, aren't you?" A soldier on top a black military horse leapt down and unsheathed his broad sword. He was tall, slightly taller than Siegfried, and from the looks of his different and more gallant amour, the man was the general. He removed his helm, revealing short blond hair and steely green eyes that pierced through the dark and into the boy in front of him. "Why, you're nothing but a little brat."_

_Siegfried spat on the ground. "Heh! Say nothing about it, old man," he retorted. "For this forest will be your grave."_

_"Cocky bastard, that you are," the man replied in a deep tone. "The leader of the Schwarzwind? A mere child playing a deadly game, that's what you are, fool. The end of the Schwarzwind will be brought by my own hands as I bring you and your men down. If you stop your men from attacking, I'll let you have a quick execution. What do you say?"_

_"Shut up, old man," the blond-haired boy growled. He poised into his stance. "The Schwarzwind will never fall. Nor shall I!" He lunged forward, swinging his large blade cleanly through the air in a nice, horizontal arc. Sword hit sword as the man blocked with his own weapon. With a grunt, the general knocked the boy's weapon to the side and slashed upwards, cutting a long, deep gash on the boy's face._

_Siegfried hissed in pain and jumped back. He touched his stinging wound, seeing red on his iron fingertips. Blood seeped into his eye and he had to blink several times to get rid of it. "You will pay for that, old man," he snarled._

_The man only smirked at his taunt. "Brat, it's easier to just give up!" he laughed at the other._

_Furious, Siegfried glared at his foe, ignoring the sounds of the battle around them. He poised into his stance once more. "I'd rather die than give up. Only cowards take the easy way," he retorted, glancing at the body of the traitor lying on the ground between them._

_Without waiting for a response, Siegfried charged. He feinted a downward slash, making the man bring up his sword to block above his head. Quickly stepping forward, Siegfried brought his leg up and kicked the general in the stomach, making the man double-over with a grunt. Then the boy formed a fist and struck the side of the man's head to knock his opponent to the ground._

_The man rolled and stumbled to his feet. Blood trickled down from the cut on his wounded cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Pesky, little brat. You fight dirty," he accused between coughs. He dangerously narrowed his eyes. "But it ends here for I am getting serious."_

_The general brought both hands onto the hilt of his blade and charged. Siegfried remained in his stance, eyeing his attacker carefully. When the man was close enough, the leader of the Schwarzwind ran up to meet his opponent with a forward thrust. His attack missed as the general leapt to the side, but the boy followed through with a sideways slash, turning his body in a half circle in the direction of the man's dodge. His blade soundly struck into armour and flesh, sending the man flying to the side._

_"General!" a soldier screamed as he charged at Siegfried with his bloody sword._

_Irritated, Siegfried hacked the pest away with one swing. Two more soldiers lunged at him and he easily took them down with single blows._

_"Die!" An enraged, injured general charged at him, green eyes blazing with hate through the darkness._

_"Fool!" Siegfried hissed, driving his sword into the man's chest. The general fell onto his back and the boy further thrust his blade deeper until it pierced into the ground. "You're nothing but a pest, old man." He sneered as he glared down at the so-called general. Wide, horrified green eyes stared at him before the life behind them flickered out into an empty gaze._

_He laughed as the remaining troops froze at their fallen general's defeat…_

* * *

 

"Father... Forgive me..."

 


	5. Back on Track

**Chapter 5: Back On Track**

An awfully pungent, bitter and foul taste had brought him out of his nightmare. Hazy thoughts he couldn't quite understand clouded his mind. But a voice... a very familiar and very annoying voice woke him up from his slumber.

"Even when he's asleep, he still makes that face."

Someone was pouring a vile liquid into his mouth, making him choke and gag as he tried to spit the horrible stuff back out. There was a quiet hush as he felt something soft brush lightly over his lips. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw a gentle pair of brown orbs staring surprisingly at him. "Oh! You are awake," exclaimed the graying old lady hovering above him. She brushed away a few strands of his blond hair and smiled at him gently.

A pair of blue eyes belonging to that little elf appeared beside her. "Hey! You're finally awake, sleepy-head!" the boy greeted, bearing a wide grin on his childish face.

Siegfried couldn't help but glare at the irritatingly happy brat before him. He was lying in a bed with his head held up by the old woman. When he tried to move, the woman placed a hand on his forehead. "No, no! Don't overexert yourself. You must rest for now, little one," the lady cooed while bringing a familiar bottle full of that horrid _red potion_ to his lips. Scrunching his face in disgust, he turned away from the bottle. "Come now," the woman coaxed, "This medicine will heal your pain."

The boy shook his head vehemently. However, when he tried to shift away, he felt sharp sensations coming from his aching sides and chest. Grimacing, he tensed his muscles and took shallow breaths to lessen the agony coursing through his body.

"Please, drink."

The potion was pressed against his lips and it did not seem like the woman was giving up any time soon. He was left with no choice but to accept the repulsive medicine. "Give it to him slowly, Madame Greta," he heard the elf say.

Eyes clenched tight, Siegfried cringed at the foul liquid being forced down his throat. He couldn't stop himself from coughing at the horrible taste, resulting in him sputtering the concoction all over the clean white sheets. Gently, the lady hushed him. Once more she made him drink the damn potion and the result was the same. Each time he choked on the bitter liquid, sharp pain would shoot through his chest as he coughed. Through sheer effort, he managed to swallow some of the medicine, much to the lady's satisfaction.

The woman handed the still-nearly full bottle to Link and grabbed a cloth. Carefully, she wiped at the injured boy's mouth and smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked, laying his head back down.

He could only nod because he was biting his tongue to stop from cursing out loud from the pain. "Good. Now, please don't get up. I will get you something to eat. Poor thing..." she said softly. She pulled off his covers and left the small room, which was lit by dim beams of sunlight that shone through the partially covered window. The clangs of utensils and banging pots could soon be heard in the kitchen as Greta prepared some food. A little relieved that the old woman was gone, Siegfried raised his sore arm to rub his face before letting out a sigh.

Link stepped right beside him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, giving the older boy a worried smile.

"I'm fine," Siegfried growled. His voice was nothing more but a rasp. He coughed to clear his throat but soon regretted it.

"Hey, easy there," he heard the elf say while he writhed in pain. "Broken bones don't heal that fast."

"Broken?" the knight uttered in shock. He glanced at his body and frowned at the white bandages wrapped around his torso. Numerous cuts and bruises ran up his bare arms but they were visibly healing, leaving nothing but scabs and purple marks. His armour and boots were placed on the floor near a small, rectangular wooden table. The only thing he wore were his green pants. "What happened? How did we get here?" He groaned at the prickling sensations that rose through his sides as he tried to move into a sitting position.

The elf held him down however. "Stay still, you idiot! You have three broken ribs!" Link informed in a whisper as he glanced at the doorway. Chopping noises could be heard in the kitchen as the old lady worked. "Those two women from before, the ones that found us hiding… Do you remember them?"

Memories of a young woman with short blonde hair and an annoying persistent attitude appeared in Siegfried's mind. There was another woman, taller with longer hair. 'Cassandra' was the shorter one's name and the other one was ' _Sophitia'_. It was a familiar name that brought back an old memory. "Yes, I remember them," he answered slowly, shifting his gaze to the side. "They… Are they here?"

The elf furrowed his brow and shook his head. Link quietly told him everything, from the beginning of Sophitia's pursuit to the end of their dire escape from the golem's troops. He quickly described how they ended up in the old woman's cottage with the help of the two sisters that left the day after without him knowing.

Details of the past incident were slowly coming back to Siegfried. The knight vaguely remembered being surrounded by monsters. He couldn't quiet recall if he fought against them but he could assume that he tried since he was covered in wounds. However, one thing he clearly remembered was _Astaroth;_ seeing the golem's ugly face up close and angry. "That bastard did this to me…" he hissed as he brushed his fingers over his bandaged body.

The younger boy grimly nodded. "You were nearly crushed to death. I suppose we don't have to worry about him from now on though." Siegfried slightly perked an eyebrow at the elf's last statement. "My shard's gone. The women took it before they left," Link explained gingerly.

"Hmph. So what? That cursed thing was the cause of all our troubles in the first place."

"But it was mine!" the elf whined, forming a pout. "I hate it when people take things from me. You know, they could've just asked." Sighing, he removed his green hat and brushed a hand through his messy blond hair. "By the way, your name right now is 'Mido.'"

Siegfried blinked once before he shot a glare at the elf. " _What?_ "

Grinning sheepishly, Link tentatively stepped back. "Well, from the way Sophitia was looking at you when she was taking care of your wounds, it seemed like she may have recognized your face. So I told her your name was Mido to... you know, not draw any suspicion."

"Sophitia..." the older boy quietly repeated, his expression softening. He could remember her face from the first time he had encountered her. She was a compassionate, strong-willed young woman who opposed him during his search for Soul Edge…

"Do you really know her?" Link questioned in surprise.

Shaking his head, the knight ignored the elf's question. "What kind of name is _Mido?_ "

The younger one quickly hushed at his raised voice. "Madame Greta doesn't really know what happened to you. For all she knows, you fell off a tree and I'm…" Link nervously laughed. "I'm your half-brother."

Siegfried froze and gaped at the other with shock while the elf continued to foolishly smile. " _Half-brother?!_ "

Link jumped forward and slapped his hand over the knight's mouth. They both glanced at the doorway only to hear a soft humming as the old lady worked in the kitchen. Siegfried angrily pried the brat's hand off his face and glowered at the boy. Bashfully, Link stepped back and rubbed his bare arms which Siegfried noted were covered in scratches. "Well, I didn't want her to suspect anything suspicious out of us since we're not supposed to be this age," the younger warrior implied. "Besides, what's wrong with pretending to be my brother?" Link grinned again.

" _Lots_ of things," Siegfried snarled, raising his finger at the childish brat. "For one, I would never consider _you_ as my brother because you are an annoying little elf!"

" _Hylian!_ " Link corrected in a huff, crossing his arms. "It's not that hard to pronounce," he added under his breath. "And hey, little brothers are supposed to be annoying, right? As for my ears, I told her I was born this way, which is, of course, very true. Besides, we're only _pretending_ until you're all better and we can go back on our journey."

Siegfried could only hate Link at that moment. The little brat kept grinning even when the other glared hatefully at him for pulling such a stupid trick. But then again, the elf hid Siegfried's true identity from the two women. Also, he would not even have escaped from Astaroth's clutches if it weren't for the pesky child. He closed his eyes and dropped his head against the pillow, letting everything sink in. "Hmph. Mido, huh?" he grunted at the ridiculous name.

"Yup. Named after a childhood friend of mine, who wasn't really a friend, actually. More like a bossy, know-it-all jerk that kept picking on me," Link grumbled the last part. "And you remind me of him! Ah, but he's changed over the years so he's not much of a jerk anymore."

Siegfried groaned at the boy's tendency to sound annoying at every spoken word. He scowled at Link who in return broadly grinned. If only there was a way to rip that smile off of the brat's face... "Anything else I need to know?"

Link pondered for a moment before answering. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing: when you're all healed up, Madame Greta is going to take us 'home'."

"Home?"

"Our ' _home_ ' in the West." The elf winked. "Madame Greta told me yesterday that she saw a brilliant shooting star five nights ago flying that way. You know what that means, right?"

"Five nights? How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days. But you know what the shooting star means, right?"

"Either of our swords."

"Right. City of Ath... lens..."

"Athens," Siegfried idly corrected.

"City of Athens is a three day walk from here. I told her that's where we were heading before you fell off a tree while getting something to eat. The fall broke your ribs and that's when the two sisters arrived and helped us," Link told him, slightly embarrassed at his own story.

A sullen glare was all Siegfried managed to give him. "Wait a minute, neither of those girls said anything?"

"Nope. I told the whole story to Madame Greta before they could say a word."

"How'd you come up with such an absurd fairytale? A _tree?_ Come on!"

"Would you have preferred a cliff?"

"Would've been more... divine."

"Oh. I should've said a monster was chasing us and you fell off a cliff–"

"Forget it! It doesn't matter." Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes. "And technically, we fell off a waterfall."

* * *

 

For the following three days, Link did a few chores around the house while Siegfried slowly recovered. He helped tend the garden Madame Greta had planted behind her cottage, he scrubbed the tables and floors the best he could in every room and he did many other small errands for the old lady. Doing all of these dull chores was a way to repay her kindness for taking care of him and Siegfried so not only did he not feel tired, he felt much happier and lighter by helping out.

As for Siegfried, trying to get the older boy to rest was not an easy task. The arrogant blond refused to sleep, often claiming that he was not tired despite the exhaustion clear on his face. Therefore, Link had to lull him into a deep slumber each night with a lullaby from his ocarina. The Hylian discovered why the other boy had tried so desperately hard to stay awake those past few nights they were alone together: Siegfried suffered from recurring nightmares. During the past three days before he had regained consciousness, Siegfried thrashed and muttered in his sleep, waking Link who slept on the sheet-covered floor. The Hylian could only watch regrettably at the squirming boy who had fallen deep within a torturous dream. What sort of dreams troubled the knight? It was beyond Link's imagination and the younger boy could only pity the former wielder of Soul Edge.

Such evil powers had transformed the poor man into a merciless, armoured _demon_ whose only joy in life was the pain, blood and death of others. It was a horrible life... a cursed life... With eyes that glowed crimson within the dark helm and a monstrous three-talon claw that held the fearsome demonic sword… The image of the demon-knight was still fresh in Link's mind and he closed his eyes wearily, wondering if the transformation had been painful.

After a few moments of silence, Link's eyes burned with determination. Soul Edge had to be destroyed. The Hylian was determined to perform the deed even if he had to fight it alone. That wicked sword had caused so much damage to Hyrule and Siegfried's world and it had ruined so many lives... He did not want any more people to suffer, especially not his new friend.

Time was running out... They had to find the cursed sword before it was found by another.

* * *

 

Link bowed thankfully at Madame Greta's kindness as she handed him a small pouch of gold coins. "How can we ever repay you?" he asked her, slightly flushed from receiving another gift. Madame Greta had given them so much that Link couldn't help but feel guilty. She had sewn two matching dark blue cloaks for them and a plain white shirt for Siegfried. She also filled Link's satchel full of extra food.

The morning sun peeked through the blanket of gray clouds and brightened the old woman's face as she shook her head and smiled. "I did not help you to ask you to repay me, my child. It's our duty as fellow human beings to aid one another. How can I turn you young boys away, with the awful condition you were in?" Giving him another serene smile, she said, "Besides, you have done enough for me by helping me with all the chores. And you young boys have made a lonely woman very happy... Are you sure you'll be all right on your journey?"

Siegfried nodded and said, "We're certain we can find our way, Madame Greta."

"Please, there is no need to be formal. Simply call me Greta," she informed with a short laugh.

Link giggled. "Okay, Greta. Thank you, again! We will never forget your generosity and the hospitality you have shown us." He bowed again, making the hood of his new dark blue cloak fall over his head.

The older boy beside him gave her a rare smile. "I thank you very much for having to go through so much trouble to take care of me."

"Now, now. You boys be careful from now on, okay?" Her smile became sad. "I will miss you both." She pulled each of the boys into a hug.

"We will miss you as well," Link told her as he hugged her back. "Maybe someday we'll come back and see you."

Siegfried looked slightly embarrassed from Greta's awkward hug.

"I would love that! Goodbye Link, Mido. Take care."

Link bowed once more before he turned and followed his travelling companion. When they were a good distance away, he burst out laughing.

The knight rolled his eyes at him. " _Mido_... Is that the best you could come up with?" asked the older blond with a disgruntled sigh.

The Hylian gave him a sideways glance and smiled. "Suits you perfectly, _brother!_ " he chirped.

The older boy glowered at him. "Don't call me that!"

Link grinned and brought both hands behind his head. "Whatever you say, brother. Whatever you say."

"Must you pester me so?"

"Why of course. I have nothing else to do. How about a song for the long journey?" Link asked while rummaging through his bag. He expected Siegfried to deny his offer but surprisingly the older boy actually said yes.

Beaming, Link brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips and played a few random notes that quickly melded into a soft, enchanting tune. A sense of wisdom and courage flowed through each compelling note as Link played the Song of Time for the strange new world to hear.

* * *

 

Both weary boys stopped to look at the scenery before them, amazed at what they saw. The younger was more surprised, more anxious and more excited than the other.

"That's the City of Athens?" Link exclaimed, staring at the vast city below the hillside. Divine monuments were strewn throughout the land. Snow-capped mountains were visible far into the distance while the great open sea lay in the northern port. "It's bigger than any town I've ever been to!"

Siegfried sighed. "That's why it's called a 'city', elf."

"It's _Hylian!_ Now say it!" the other boy growled.

"No."

The elf rolled his eyes before looking at the enormous landscape in awe once more. "What's a 'city'?"

"What's a city? You're looking at it right now!" Siegfried shook his head at the boy's ignorance, gesturing at the city below them with a wave of his hand.

"Oh." Link perked his head at that fact before forming a happy smile. "Let's go in and buy supplies! We need weapons and arrows! And food. And a place to spend the night." He ran down the hill, leaving the older boy behind.

Irritated, Siegfried followed albeit at a slower pace. "Put on your hood. We don't want people to suspect you," he told the excited child. "Or get freaked out by those ears of yours..."

"Yeah, yeah," Link muttered as he pulled the dark hood of his cloak over his hat and head.

Once, Siegfried had been through the large, divine city full of buildings and statues of gods and goddesses made of white stone and marble. It was where he had first met the holy warrior chosen by her Gods, Sophitia… The boys slowed to a walk when they reached the city's edge. There were barely any people around as they traveled through the stone covered street. The few people who strolled by the two boys only gave them a small glance before resuming their business.

But as they neared the heart of the city, more people were moving about and it became a livelier place. The elf beside Siegfried stopped when they turned around the corner. Frozen in astonishment, Link stared at the crowd before him. People filled the bustling street as they went on with their daily errands. Merchant stands and countless shops lined along both sides of the road, selling various items such as fresh exotic fruits to rare jewellery made all the way from Asia, carried by caravans that had traversed those ancient lands. There was rarely any room to move as the two navigated through the noisy and lively streets.

Slightly annoyed by the chaos, Siegfried grabbed Link by the shoulder and led him to another busy street. "Follow me. I know where we could find some weapons," he stated as he ran through a slightly less crowded road. He rounded groups of people and avoided unwary individuals but eventually he had to nudge his way through. With his smaller body, he got pushed around about a dozen times. Suddenly, he felt something jab painfully into his sore side when he forced his way between two unwary travelers. "Watch it!" he growled.

"Stay out of the way, brat!" one of them snarled at him. Siegfried glared daggers at the red-haired man who continued to walk away. However, his female companion suddenly smacked him over the head.

"Don't be so mean to children!" the woman yelled at the young man. She turned around and faced Siegfried. Dark brown bangs partially covered the hazel eyes of the young woman as she gave the boy a smile. Her long hair was neatly braided and tied behind her back. She wore a red and gold headband around her forehead along with a pair of gold earrings. Draped around her body was a dark, gray cloak that hid her foreign clothing.

Siegfried unknowingly stared at the woman. He recognized her... he was certain he had met her before, many years back. Her name... He couldn't quite remember, but he knew he ran into her in a situation that was more of a fight than a friendly encounter. How did it end? He couldn't recall. He wasn't sure if she really was that same woman from before.

The red-haired man glowered at her with his brown eyes as he rubbed his head, "Ow! Seung Mi-na! That hurt!"

_Seung Mi-na..._ It had a familiar ring to it…

She fumed at her companion. "Be quiet, Yun-seong!" She then turned to the blond boy. "Sorry about my idiot friend. Are you okay?" she said sweetly. Her tone of voice made Siegfried cringe.

"I'm fine," he muttered as he clutched his tender side under his cloak. He suddenly remembered that he was missing someone. _Where'd that little elf go?_

While he searched the crowd for the missing boy, Seung Mi-na ordered the young man, Yun-seong, to apologize. As the man reluctantly did so, a small hooded boy had pushed his way between the two travelers and ended up tripping over.

Siegfried cursed silently when the boy's hood flew off as he fell, revealing the green hat and long, elfish ears. Quickly, the knight pulled the boy up and dragged him as he ran away from the Korean pair.

"Wait! Come back!" The woman called after them but he paid no heed to her as he ran through the crowded street.

"H-hey! Slow down!" the elf protested.

"Be quiet! Put your hood back on!" Siegfried hissed. He turned sharply into a narrow alley and stopped before glancing back. People continued to move about, not paying attention to anything that did not concern them. Seung Mi-na and her companion were nowhere in sight. Relieved, he turned and slightly glared at Link. "Be more careful next time!"

The younger boy stuck out his tongue at him. "It's not that easy when I have to crawl between people's legs to keep up with you!" Link muttered.

Ignoring the irritating child, Siegfried let out a deep breath before returning to the crowded streets. He had spotted a sign for a blacksmith shop somewhere down the road before he turned into the alley. Maybe that was where they could buy some weapons and get out of the streets.

He pushed, shoved and forced his way through the crowds, ignoring the sharp pain building up in his chest. Link was closely following behind, tightly holding his hood over his head.

The crowds had thinned just enough so he could freely walk as he continued down the street. Once the sound of a pounding hammer against metal rang through the air, Siegfried slowed to a stop to catch his breath. But breathing proved to be difficult for the young warrior as pain flowed through his sides with each breath.

"You all right?" Link asked with a hint of concern.

The older boy replied sharply, "I'm fine!" Without hearing another word, he stepped into the blacksmith shop. The smell of burning coal and hot metal wafted through the open air of the shop. Sparks flew with each pound of a large hammer as an average, muscular man with light blond hair tempered a burning sword. A few Athenian warriors scrounged the district, examining finely made weapons out of copper, silver and steel. Swords, shields, knives, spears, and axes, of many different shapes and sizes, were either displayed on the walls or carefully placed against them. They were all very well made with each piece sharing a similar unique design. One particular thing caught Siegfried's attention and it seemed like Link noticed it too.

"Hey! That shield looks just like the ones those two sisters have," said the elf as he pointed.

Siegfried nodded and approached the blue and gold shield. It was a little different in shape in comparison to the one he had seen on the younger sister, but it bore the same gold symbol. Staring back at him on the smooth, shiny surface was the face of a young boy. Long bangs of blond hair hid a gruesome scar that ran down the child's right eye and cheek.

The scar... It never disappeared when he changed into a child. Memories of pain, anguish, and remorse flooded through him as he ran a finger up the hideous slash. A gentle nudge on his side brought him out of thought. Link cocked his head towards the two men that were speaking with the blacksmith. "Listen to them, Siegfried."

A blond, muscular brute was doing all the talking; "... never seen it? Many say they saw a brilliant light fall upon the shrine and when they entered it, they found the sword embedded deep into the stone before Hephaestus. It's a magnificent blade! Only a God could craft such a holy sword for it glows with a mystical light! Truly, it is a gift of the Gods!"

The blacksmith chuckled a bit. "From the Gods, you say? Well, I will have to see it myself one day once I find the time."

The second man with darker hair and a slimmer build than the brute said, "Rumor has it that whoever pulls the great sword out will hold the power of the Gods in their hands! Many warriors have tried their luck but all have failed. Even Klevon and I tried and the sword didn't even budge!"

"They must be talking about the Master Sword," Link whispered beside him. The boy seemed anxious as he kept his attention on the three men.

"Probably. Come on," the older boy muttered. "Let's buy our things and leave." Siegfried walked over to a display of swords leaning against the wall.

Link came up beside him. "Do you know where the shrine is?" he asked as he grabbed a short sword, the same length as a long knife, off the wall and examined it.

"No," Siegfried answered monotonously. He reached for a blade that was slightly shorter than the lizard's sword he had used. He preferred a much bigger sword; one that was bigger than his current state but they probably couldn't afford one with the little gold they had.

The sword he held was broad at the golden base and it narrowed to a diamond point. The edges were sharp and clean while the hilt was a light silver colour and it was long enough for two hands. After a few practice swings, he judged it to be fairly light and well-balanced.

Link showed him his weapon, (which to Siegfried looked more like a knife than an actual sword), and grinned. "I like this one. It's light enough for me to use."

"Hello there, boys. How may I help you?" asked the blacksmith when he noticed the two boys after his two previous customers left. A layer of sweat covered the man and black smudges covered his front apron and face. He gave them a friendly smile as he approached the pair.

Siegfried showed the man their swords. "We are interested in purchasing these weapons," he told the blacksmith in the kindest tone he could muster without cringing. Oh, how he _hated_ his youthful voice.

The man frowned. "You boys shouldn't be playing with those!" said the man as he took their weapons away.

"What? But... We have gold," informed Link as he showed him a few coins. "Please let us buy–"

The man shook his head and gave them a stern expression. "Sorry, but it's against my ethics to sell dangerous weapons to children. Now please, go home."

"Dangerous?" Link raised an eyebrow, "Mister, we're _very_ skilled warriors."

The man crossed his arms as his green eyes studied them with slight amusement. "Warriors?" He laughed. "Wait until you're a little older and then tell me that. You two kids should go home now before your parents worry."

"But–"

"Go on home, boys. I will not sell any of my weapons to you." With that, the blacksmith returned to his labour and both Link and Siegfried left, armless.

Siegfried growled in frustration. "How infuriating," he grumbled, walking through the crowded streets. "Treating us like children."

"Well..." Link began, strolling beside him, "Don't forget that we _are_ children."

Siegfried snorted at the boy's factual truth. For the rest of the day, they wandered the market streets and managed to purchase their necessary needs. They even managed to buy a dozen arrows for Link without any trouble at all. As luck would have it, they also discovered the location of Hephaestus' shrine; high atop a mountain, west of the city. It would be a two-day journey if they travelled on foot.

"It'd be great if we could find a horse," said Link as he lay on his back on the shabby mattress of their rented room.

It was the cheapest room they could afford in the cheapest inn they could find in the poverty stricken side of the city. The room didn't deserve to be called a 'room' at all; more like a rotten rat-hole. The wooden walls of the tiny compartment were stained and falling apart from years of rain and mold. There was only one small bed big enough for one adult and it reeked of alcohol and sweat. There was no window; the only source of light came from a small flame from the remains of an old candle in a metal dish that sat on the tiny, round, spider-webbed table. Link's large shield leaned against the bedside while his satchel lay on the table beside the small candle. Shattered and broken pieces of what used to be a chair was scattered all over the dirt-covered floor. The horrible conditions made sleeping outside in the wilderness much more preferable.

Siegfried sighed as he continued to stand in the middle of the room, not wanting to touch anything. "If we could ever _afford_ to buy one, then yeah, it'd be great all right," he grumbled. He hated the place. It stank, it was rotten, it was infested with rats and bugs and to be short, it was downright disgusting!

There was a loud bang against one side of the wall as some sort of drunken ruckus erupted in the room next door. Screaming, yelling, and the sounds of a fistfight were all Siegfried could hear.

"The perfect place fit for a king," he muttered sarcastically. Getting any sleep in the stinking rat-hole was going to be a miracle.

Link sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think the innkeeper is coming..." he whispered in a monotone. As if on cue, thunderous footsteps stomped up the creaky stairs to the second floor and a loud bang of a door being kicked open sounded in the room next door.

The innkeeper was a bald, dark bearded man that stood three times as high as Siegfried and four times as wide with thick hairy arms that were the same size as Astaroth's. But unlike the abomination, the innkeeper had a soft side; he gave the boys whatever they asked. He even offered to give them a free stay but Link decided it was best not to be in his debt. The innkeeper's voice was so loud that Siegfried could clearly hear all the profanity and threats the man yelled at the people next door. There was some slurred response from one of the occupants before a loud smack then a thump of a body hitting the floor could be heard. Then another thump as a second body fell on the floor. "Dirty scoundrels," the innkeeper growled before slamming the door shut. Footsteps thundered towards the boys' room and in came the bearded man. "Sorry 'bout that, boys! I hope that didn't disturb ya," he said in a much friendlier tone than before.

Link sprang up in a sitting position with his hood over his head. He giggled. "That's okay, mister! We weren't sleeping or anything," he said in his childish tone. Hearing Link speak in such a way annoyed Siegfried to the point that he wanted to strangle the elf.

The innkeeper simply adored the little brat's childish charm. The huge man blushed vigorously while scratching the back of his bald head with a wide grin. "Oh, that's good. Is there anything I could get ya boys? Anything at all?" the man offered.

Siegfried shook his head. "No, sir," he said with a forced smile. "We're okay. Thank you."

The big man nodded. "Don't worry about any more intrusions from me, boys! I'll keep everything under control! Sleep tight!" he said in his booming voice as he slammed their lock-less door shut, making the candle dish jitter on the table and the faint light flicker about.

Link flopped back onto the bed. "You going to sleep? Or are you going to stand there all night?" he asked with a yawn.

Siegfried grunted in annoyance. "I'd rather not touch that filthy bed."

The elf in green gave him a wry grin and rose from the bed. "Silly, silly brother–"

"Do not call me that!"

"You should take your medicine now!" Link exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his bag.

"What medicine? I'm perfectly fine!"

The elf didn't seem to bother to listen to Siegfried's words as the younger blond grabbed a dark bundle of cloth and a bottle of water. The red potion Link forced the knight to drink while he was still recovering was all gone; two bottles worth. There were two other potions in Link's possession, one that was oddly blue and another that was a foul green. The two empty bottles were used for storing drinking water.

The pesky little boy gave Siegfried another wry grin. "Don't try to hide it; you're not fully healed. So..." Link unfolded the cloth, revealing a bundle of assorted herbs and plants the boy had bought earlier in the day. He sniffed a small, dark green leaf. "I can make tea with these ones. The old woman at the shop said they have great healing properties," he explained.

The long-haired boy glared at him. "I'm fine!" he stated again in a fervent manner. "I don't need any more foul-tasting medicine! Now stop– Ow!" He recoiled in pain when the elf poked him in the ribs. He had to refrain himself from smacking the boy down for doing that.

"Sorry!" Link apologized innocently. "I was checking... something." He nervously laughed under Siegfried's furious gaze and backed towards the door. "I'll get some hot water!" said the damn brat as he put on his hood and slipped out.

When the door closed with a click, Siegfried clutched at his side left. Ever since the rough confrontation with the Korean pair, he tried his best to hide the growing pain from the elf. But the persistent brat easily saw through his disguise. _How irritating!_ It wasn't long when he heard thunderous footsteps storming up the stairs accompanied by a voice of protest.

"Wait, mister! You don't have to–"

"Why didn't ya tell me..." The door flew open and the concerned innkeeper and stammering elf appeared. "... you were hurt, laddie?" cried the bearded man in a booming voice. He rushed over and easily lifted a startled Siegfried into his arms and cradled the boy like a baby!

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Siegfried demanded the giant as he tried to squirm away from the man's grasp.

The man tightened his hold and stomped out of the room. "Come, laddie! I know how to treat wounds!" hollered the innkeeper as he stormed down the stairs. Each step sent agonizing pain through Siegfried's body.

"Ow! Ow! Let me go!" shouted the knight as he continued to struggle against the stronger giant.

"Mister! Be more gentle!" Link cried loudly at the top of the stairs at the ruthless brute.

The man nodded. "Right! More gentler!" he said as he slightly loosened his grip. They reached the bottom floor and the innkeeper ran past his desk. He kicked open a door and stomped through. The room was very much like their room, except larger and with the addition of two windows, a filthy rug, a drawer, and a larger bed. Candles were the only source of light in the dark room.

The man _dropped_ Siegfried onto the bed, making the boy yelp in pain. He then rushed over to the drawer and ruffled through his things, looking for something. Link had just entered the room and he helped Siegfried painfully rise into a sitting position. The older blond groaned, glaring hateful daggers at the younger boy.

"Sorry!" the elf apologized for the second time. "I told him that you were injured and... Well, he wanted to help." He grinned nervously.

" _Help?_ " Siegfried hissed quietly through clenched teeth. "He's handling me like a rag doll!"

Link waved a hand through the air. "Aww, come on. He's such a nice guy! Be nice to him."

Siegfried was about to protest but the man interrupted with a loud whoop. "Ah ha! I 'ave found them at last!" He walked up to the bed, carrying bottles of ointments and rolls of bandages. "So, where are ya hurt, laddie?"

"Nowhere!" Siegfried gruffly answered.

Link faked a cough. "Ribs."

Siegfried shot a glare at him. "The ribs, laddie? I know just the thing!" He placed numerous bottles of ointments on the bedside table and unbounded the bandage roll. Siegfried groaned inwardly with dread while Link giggled with laughter.

Morning came rolling over the hill in a beam of early sunshine. The innkeeper wept a woeful goodbye as the boys thanked him and left after a small breakfast. Siegfried was relieved to get away from that big brute. Sure, he was awfully friendly to them but spending the night in the man's care was pure torture to Siegfried. Absolute _torture_...

And Link repaid the brute's 'kindness' with jewel-like _rupees_. Red and blue ones. They were pretty little stones. "Feeling better?" Link asked him after they began their trek through the already crowded streets.

"Oh, yeah. I feel better," the older boy retorted in a bitter, sarcastic tone. He had endured the innkeeper's nightmarish and clumsy care and surprisingly, he could no longer feel the prickling sensations coming from his mending bones. "Yeah, I feel better," he said again, a little more assured.

Their journey to Hephaestus's shrine began when they traveled through the large city in half a day, following a westward road. The snow-capped mountain in the distance brought a sense of divinity over its beauty while the forest along the path forebode of danger. Siegfried had grown apprehensive throughout the afternoon. _Something_ was watching him... he could feel its gaze upon him. However, he was unable to discern what it could possibly be so he remained silent about it.

By evening, the boys entered the woods for cover and slept at nightfall. A shrill caw of a crow had woken Siegfried from his dreamless sleep. Thanks to one of Link's mysterious songs, a song that healed the woes and sorrows of whoever heard it (or so Siegfried was told), the older boy was able to sleep without fear over the past week.

He glanced over at the elf, surprised that the boy was still asleep near the dying embers of their fire. The elf's hearing was more acute than Siegfried's and yet the younger blond did not hear a sound? It was rather strange.

The sound of feathered-wings flapping in the darkness above the older boy made him tense in alarm. He looked up at the tree he was leaning against and saw nothing but shadow. A feeling of dread suddenly dawned over him as he narrowed his gaze at the shadowed branches of the tree. Why was there a crow present in the forest in the middle of the night? Something was amiss…

The bird cried out once more. Siegfried spotted dark feathers gleaming in the dim light as the crow flew out of the shadows and deeper into the forest. It cawed again within the darkness as if wanting him to follow. He hesitated and furrowed his brow in thought. Clearly he had lost his mind if he assumed the mangy old bird was calling for him. But then the crow cawed once more, shrill and loud. Somehow, Link remained undisturbed.

Annoyed, Siegfried reluctantly got up and warily entered the shadows in the direction of the noisy animal. Once he approached the feathered creature, the bird took off and flew farther into the forest. Blinded by the night, he could not see where the crow had flown. "Stupid bird," he muttered. He regretted his decision to get up. What was he doing chasing a lousy pest in the dark? Just as he turned around to head back, the crow released another fervent cry, seemingly angry at his decision. Sighing, he went back to following the shrieking animal without much thought to where exactly the foul creature was leading him to.

He did not take heed to how far he tailed the bird in the darkness because the apprehension he had felt prior to entering the forest had suddenly returned. The sensation of being watched… was it because of the damn crow? He slowed in his steps, feeling uptight and anxious at the growing chill surrounding him. The farther he went, the stronger the unease haunting the forest became. It was deathly silent all around him with the exception of the crow. Not another single living creature stirred, heightening his worries.

After the tenth flight, the bird entered a small moonlit clearing and finally stopped on a single bare, dead tree in the centre. The full moon, partially hidden behind a cover of clouds, gave an eerie silver glow over the dark bird before him. Once Siegfried entered the clearing, the bird turned its head to the side and stared at him with one of its glowing crimson eyes.

The boy froze, gaping in horror and disbelief at the creature before him. The crow cawed in a mocking way and reached within a hollow hole of the dead trunk with its beak. Siegfried wanted to run; to get away from the vile bird but he could not move his limbs. An unforeseen force held him there, making him fearfully stare at the glowing red object clutched in the bird's bill. The crow spread its wings under the dawning moonlight like a rising demon before flying to the ground in front of him.

The crow glanced up at him with its piercing red eyes before setting the glowing object before his feet. It took into the air and rested on the tree once more, watching him carefully. Unnerving chills ran up Siegfried's spine as he eyed the small metal fragment lying on the ground. It was a shard of _Soul Edge_ …

With his body wracked with fear, all he could do was stare at the pulsing red fragment. He loathed its presence. He despised its existence. And yet... He found it comforting and soothing with its vibrant glow. Slowly, without realizing it, he reached down and grasped the ice-cold piece of metal in his hand, watching it pulse like a rapidly beating heart in his bare palm. A bitter cold enveloped him as he closed his fingers around the sharp edges of the shard. He sensed power within the cursed thing... power that could make his pathetic body strong.

The desire for strength overwhelmed him; its lustful temptations consumed him. He did not flinch nor did he cry out when the jagged metal sunk into the palm of his tightened fist, drawing out his warm blood. The wound burned like fire while a stifling cold entered his body. The pain was ignored for the strong scent of his own blood aroused his senses. Feeling the evil seep through his blood and into his body... and into his soul, a twisted and vicious smile formed on his face under the pale white moonlight.

 


	6. Awakening

**Chapter 6: Awakening**

Link snapped awake when he felt a powerful evil aura surge from deep within the foreboding woods. Ever since they entered the forest for cover, Link had been feeling nothing but dread in the pit of his stomach. Something seemed amiss… It felt colder in the woods than expected and this was something Link should have taken note of. The dying embers of the campfire gave little light but it was enough for him to see that Siegfried was missing, further worsening Link's sense of dread.

Flustered, the young warrior reached for his bow and quiver and cautiously climbed to his feet. A chilling, unnerving breeze coming from within the shadows ruffled his hair, sending shivers up his spine. He called out for the missing boy a few times and when he heard no response, he decided to leave the safety of the camp and ventured into the shrouding darkness with cautious steps. He did not bring all of his belongings for there might be a possibility that he would need to escape quickly…

Fully alert, the Hylian carefully maneuvered through the quiet forest. The rapid beat of his anxious heart and the light rustle of leaves were the only sounds he could distinguish. His eyes scanned the shadows for Siegfried, hoping to find the other boy far from the source of evil. However, Link was doubtful for he knew, deep within his heart, that something terrible had happened… Siegfried's disappearance in the dreadful forest was not a coincidence.

With grim thoughts clouding his mind, he quickened his pace to find his companion. When he finally reached a moonlit clearing, he stood frozen, aghast at the sight before him; perched atop a bare, dead tree in the centre was a large black bird with eyes that glowed a malevolent red. Its fierce gaze shattered the Hylian's confidence and filled him with chilling fear. Mouth dry, Link managed to break free from the bird's stare to look at the individual beneath the tree. Standing with his back turned towards Link, was Siegfried. The older boy stood in the midst of the tree's shadow while a cold wind played with his long strands of hair and dark cloak.

Link licked his lips and swallowed before he choked out; "Siegfried?" Drawing a deep, unsteady breath, the young swordsman took a cautious step forward with his bow and arrow held low in front of him. No answer came from the other boy. "Are you okay?" He furrowed his brow as he took another wary step. The evil aura... it was coming from Siegfried! More powerful than a single fragment of the cursed sword yet much weaker than the actual blade…

The black bird continued to silently watch him with the full moon casting a luminous glow over the creature's gleaming feathers. Link faltered slightly and quickly averted his eyes back to the one in the centre. "Siegfried?"

" _You_ …" the other boy replied, his voice deep with a growl. Siegfried abruptly turned around and glared at Link, making the younger boy flinch back in shock. Steely _crimson_ eyes burning with hatred bored into the petrified Hylian. Siegfried sneered and took a step into the light. The pale moon illuminated his whole body, casting eerie shadows over his face.

The one thing Link noticed immediately was the glowing red object tightly clenched in Siegfried's right bloody fist. It was a shard of Soul Edge! The edges had cut deep into the palm of the older boy's hand and blood trickled down in a steady flow, staining the long grass a dark scarlet.

Link stared with wide eyes at the bloody fragment. _Where did it come from?_ Gritting his teeth, he glanced up at the demonic bird. Blue eyes narrowed as realization dawned upon him. The cursed shard… it must have been the evil bird that brought it before Siegfried.

Wicked laughter escaped the older boy's lips when he saw the fear on Link's features. His sneer widened, baring his _inhuman fangs_. Could it be the moonlight playing tricks on Link's eyes? Or was the evil fragment _transforming_ his companion into... a monster?

"Siegfried..." Link whispered, giving the other a hardened look. "You're stronger than this. I know you can hear me... You're not going to let that shard control your body are you?"

"Control me? What nonsense!" spat the red-eyed boy, venom evident in his tone of voice. "Don't you see, _you_ _wretched creature_ , this is who I truly am. Stronger and superior to the likes of you..."

Link shook his head. "No, Siegfried! You're not like this! The evil of Soul Edge is controlling you!" he tried to explain. Anger crossed his face as he looked at the despicable shard. "Drop it! Now! Don't let the darkness consume you, Siegfried!"

"Shut up, you damn elf!" snarled the knight. "You know _nothing_ about me."

"I don't need to know anything," the younger warrior countered, steeling against the intense hatred directed at his being. "I already know who you are. You are Siegfried… not some sort of puppet controlled by Soul Edge's will!"

"Despicable pest! You are but an ignorant brat!" Siegfried raised his armoured hand before him. The metal glistened under the moon while each pointed, claw-like finger flexed into a killing form. The knight's features darkened, glowing red eyes gleamed with malicious intent while his lips curled to form a dangerous smile. "You've been nothing but a burden, wretch! Go away and die... A freak such as you does not belong in this world!"

Link shook his head at what he was hearing. "No... You... Please, listen to me–"

"I want you to _die!_ " Unexpectedly fast, Siegfried was before Link within an instant, metal claws swiping at the Hylian's face. Reacting quickly, the boy in green leapt back with a silent curse, barely avoiding the attack. Crimson eyes flashed before him as Siegfried quickly followed with another vicious swipe. Holding his breath, Link rolled to the side, hopped onto his feet and twirled around to face the possessed boy.

"Siegfried! Stop!" he yelled, desperately hoping the other would break free from the shard's influence.

His words were ignored however, for the long-haired boy continued to advance on the Hylian with a murderous sneer. To free the other, Link had to take the cursed fragment away from Siegfried and quickly! Such a task was not easy. The enraged knight followed every movement Link made, nearly striking the Hylian by mere millimetres with his iron talons. A sudden swift and powerful backhanded blow from Siegfried's unarmed hand sent Link flying into the ground.

The small boy landed hard on his shoulder but quickly rolled to his feet just in time to avoid being impaled by deadly claws. Link then back-flipped away from the older blond all the while pulling back on his current arrow. Golden light surrounded the tip as he aimed at the ground before the other's feet. Fangs bared, Siegfried deeply growled as he turned in the Hylian's direction, red eyes glowering furiously at the other. The knight managed to take one step forward when Link released the arrow. A blinding yellow light exploded in front of the older boy, making him roar in surprise and pain. Link immediately dropped his bow and tackled Siegfried onto the ground. He held down and forcefully pried open the older boy's right hand to retrieve the bloody shard that had cut deep into the flesh. Warm blood covered Link's fingers as he pulled the small piece of metal out of Siegfried's palm.

" _Get off!_ " the other bellowed from under him. Before Link could get away, he felt a sharp pain as Siegfried sunk his iron talons deep into his upper right shoulder and slashed down his back. Link cried out, rolled off and jumped a few feet away while clutching the icy, pulsing shard in his own palm.

A shrill angry cry sounded above him as the black bird took into the night air and disappeared beyond the dark trees. After watching the bird fly off, his eyes lowered to the unmoving boy lying on the ground. Something warm trickled down the Hylian's stinging back but he ignored it. A strong bitter cold surrounded him, making him uncontrollably shiver. The forest was silent with the exception of his heavy breathing. The metallic smell of blood lingered in the dying wind. It was nauseating but _tasteful_ at the same time. The smell… it was _his_ blood! Blue eyes glared vehemently at the one that wounded him. He let out a deep growl from the back of his throat as he held the evil shard tighter in his hand, feeling the sharp edges against his wet skin.

Siegfried was an idiot... a _weakling..._ a damn weak-minded fool who was unable to withstand a measly little shard. Link wanted to punish the pathetic fool. Why did he bother to watch over the arrogant jerk? It would be better if he–

Gasping, the Hylian abruptly shook his head and threw the shard into the surrounding trees, far from Siegfried and himself. Link's whole body shook not only from the icy chill in the air but from the horrible thought that passed through his mind. The cursed fragment was trying to control him!

He tensed when Siegfried stirred on the ground. The older boy groaned and slowly got up into a sitting position. Head hung low, his body visibly trembled with his back towards the younger blond. The powerful evil that once shrouded the knight had diminished. Only the faint aura of the distant shard was all Link could sense. "Hey," Link quietly called out, staying cautious of the other.

When Siegfried looked over his shoulder at Link, the Hylian eased up. Emerald eyes full of remorse stared back at the other. Siegfried was horrified at himself and it was clear on his awfully pale face. "Link, I'm so sorry… I didn't… I couldn't…" he started to say, his voice wavering with regret. He bowed his shaking head as he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Seeing the knight back to normal, Link gave the other a relieved smile. "Don't worry about it! It wasn't your fault," he assured, narrowing his eyes at the night sky where the demonic bird was last seen. "That shard controlled you," he continued, cutting in front of Siegfried's response, "I nearly lost myself when I held the evil thing…"

"Where… Where is it now?" inquired the knight, clenching his bleeding hand.

"I threw it somewhere over there." Link pointed into the trees. Wincing at the pain in his back, he made his way over to his fallen bow before moving towards the grieving knight. Kneeling down, Link then took off his torn, bloody cloak and shredded it into strips. "Give me your hand," he ordered.

Without a word of protest, Siegfried stuck out his shaking right hand. Link grasped and steadied the older boy's hand and gently bound several dry pieces of cloth around the wound. As the Hylian worked, Siegfried murmured, "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to say those things..."

"I told you, it's all right," Link quickly replied, giving the other an assuring smile as he carefully tied a knot on Siegfried's makeshift bandages. "It was that bird… Do you know what it was?"

He noticed Siegfried tense up momentarily before the older blond slowly shook his head. "I… I shouldn't have followed it," said the knight, sounding highly distraught.

"It led you here?"

The other grimly nodded before climbing to his feet. "Damn crow was awfully loud. I'm surprised you did not hear it."

The Hylian cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe only you can hear it since…" He trailed off and started to frown at his own words.

Siegfried abruptly looked away. "Because I am…" he started to say in a hushed tone.

Link cut him off. "The fragment, I think we should take it with us. It's dangerous to leave it here. We can destroy it once we find my Master Sword. _If_ it really is in the shrine…" He muttered the last part under his breath. He stood up and instantly felt light-headed. Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, he tried to steady himself. "I'll… go get it." His words were slurred. Dizziness struck him. He couldn't shake his weariness away and his vision grew cloudy.

"Hey! Are you all right? Answer me, elf!"

"I told you it's..." After taking one step forward, his head started to spin and he felt himself fall into complete darkness.

* * *

_Why?_

Many times he had asked that question.  _Many_ , many times. And always he would be told the same answer, no matter who he asked.

_Because it is your destiny._

His destiny? To be a hero, a saviour, a protector of the land? He never really understood it; why he was the so-called Chosen One. He never asked for it. He never wished for it. And yet, it was his fate, chosen by the Goddesses. His destiny; his fate; did such things exist? A destiny for him where he was a warrior, a fighter, a _legend_...

"You're a legend, Link, in this land of Hyrule."

"Is that all I am? Just a legend?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "Of course not. You are more than that."

"And what would that be, Your Highness?" He raised a curious brow.

"You are Link _._ You are who you are _._ And that means you are a hero _._ A childish one at that," she said with a laugh. "How in the name of Nayru do you manage to survive countless battles with that carefree attitude of yours?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Quite simple; with wits, courage and no internal doubts of how bad the situation can be, I manage just fine!" A big grin spread across his face as she gave him a sullen stare.

"Link, Link, Link..." she said with a sigh.

"Yes, Princess Zelda?"

She gave him a gentle hug and placed a beautiful blue ocarina in his hand. "Just... be careful, okay? May the Goddesses protect you."

* * *

The loud chirps of singing birds drew him out of his hazy dream. He felt movement. Situated on someone's back, he was being carried by that person. He opened his tired eyes and smiled slightly. Familiar blond strands of hair brushed softly against his face, making him slightly furrow his brow at the ticklish touch. "What are you doing?" he suddenly asked his carrier.

There was a startled yelp as Siegfried missed a step and fell face first onto the ground with Link lying on top of him. They both groaned in pain. "Glad you're awake," Siegfried growled sarcastically from under him. "Now get off! _Off!_ "

Link tried to move with much effort but found his body weak and exhausted. "I can't... Too tired," he told the other.

There was a deep sigh. "Then roll off!"

"Too tired to do that too..."

Siegfried began to fidget under him. "I can't breathe! Get off!"

"I'm not _that_ heavy..."

"With all that stuff you carry, _yes_ you are!" Siegfried drew in a few quick breaths. "Now, off! Or I'll _force_ you off!"

"Fine, fine." Link slowly brought his leg up and with all the energy he could gather, he heaved himself sideways to roll onto his shielded back and onto the ground. His shoulder and back throbbed with a dull pain as he lay motionless, watching the birds above him flutter from branch to branch in a calming daze.

Farore, he was awfully tired… What exactly happened?

Siegfried appeared in his sight, slightly scowling at him. "How are you feeling?" the older boy asked as he sat beside the Hylian.

Link moaned and tried to get up but found he could hardly lift his arms. "Not too good, I guess... What happened?"

The older blond softened his expression. "You fainted from blood loss last night," he explained, looking off to the side. He brushed his bandaged hand through his long hair and sighed. "I prepared some of the medicine you bought and used them on your wounds."

"The blue potion too?"

"No, I left them. I don't know anything about your odd-coloured _potions_." He spat out the last word in a derisive manner having 'suffered' through two bottles worth of red potions. The mere thought or mention of Link's medicine always brought a look of disgust on the other's face.

Glancing down at the Hylian, Siegfried's scowl quickly faded into a downcast stare. "Last night… did you speak the truth?"

Blue eyes blinked quizzically at the older blond. "About not blaming you? Yeah... I meant it. I understand that it wasn't your fault, Siegfried."

There was a short pause as Siegfried briefly contemplated. "No… about not wanting to know who I truly am."

"Oh, that? Of course!" Link let out a tired laugh and gestured to himself with a pitiful wave of his hand. " _This_ is who you truly are. You bandaged my wounds and even carried me around! That shows you care for me, brother!"

"Do not call me that!" Siegfried snapped in an irritated tone, bringing an amusing smile on the other's face. The knight breathed a deep sigh soon after, crestfallen once more. "I was the one who injured you…"

"You were only being controlled. Oh! That reminds me," the younger boy looked up at the other with a serious expression, "The shard, what became of it? Did you leave it?" The forest felt calm, lacking the cold presence from last night.

"It disappeared," was Siegfried's grim response. Carefully, he helped Link sit up. The gauntlet he wore no longer looked so intimidating in the daylight. Blood still stained it but Link ignored that.

The younger boy winced from the pain of his wounds before looking perturbed. "It's gone? Did the bird take it?"

Siegfried shrugged. "I don't know. As long as it is far away from me, I don't care." He got up and rotated his shoulders, grimacing at the soreness of his body. Link's rough tackle the night prior may have aggravated the taller boy's old wounds. Siegfried wasn't showing too much pain however, so Link was quite relieved.

"Where's your cloak?" the younger swordsman asked, noticing the missing article of clothing on the other.

The knight nodded at him and Link glanced down at himself. Siegfried's cloak was draped around his shoulders while the remains of his own were bounded tightly around his wounded back.

"Come on," Siegfried grumbled. "If we keep moving we might make it to the shrine by nightfall."

Link feebly searched through his satchel and dug out the blue potion. Siegfried instantly scrunched his face when he saw it. "Could you..." the Hylian tried to uncork the bottle but failed miserably, "Open this?"

Siegfried complied and handed it back to Link. "You should eat something too," the knight added. "It is a few hours past noon."

"Not really hungry," Link replied. He raised the bottle of blue potion to his lips and cautiously poured it into his mouth with his eyes tightly shut. The acrid, bittersweet taste of the thick liquid made him cringe horrendously. He had to cover his mouth to stop himself from spewing the liquid back out before forcefully swallowing it in agony.

He stuck out his tongue and noisily gagged as he shuddered from the foul taste. Siegfried raised an eyebrow at him. "It's that bad, huh?"

Link nodded as he closed the bottle. "You'll definitely love the red potion after tasting this!" It took quite a while for the awful aftertaste to fade. "By the way, how are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood too."

"I'm _fine_ ," was the knight's familiar retort. "Now, can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" He muttered the last part in a regrettable tone.

"Just give me a moment." The throbbing pain had slowly subsided and he felt some of his energy replenish. His mind was awake but his body still felt rather fatigued. He slowly got up, wobbling slightly on his feet.

Siegfried looked him over carefully. "Give me your shield," he suddenly commanded, surprising the younger boy.

"Huh? Why?" Link asked him as he hesitated in unbuckling the straps.

"Because," Siegfried grabbed the heavy shield and strapped it onto his own back, "It's too heavy for you. Now, let's go."

"But–"

Siegfried turned and walked away without hearing another word. Link sullenly glared and followed right behind him. A grin twitched onto the Hylian's lips as he watched the back of his traveling companion. Although Siegfried often acted annoyed and rather spiteful towards Link, the knight really had a caring side that he kept trying to hide. Quietly, Link pondered if Siegfried would ever consider him as a friend.

* * *

As the evening sun slowly descended over the horizon, the full moon took its place in the darkening night. Dazzling stars littered the cloudless sky, glimmering and dancing in the heavens. Siegfried laid awake on the open grassy field, staring in silence at the twinkling stars. He never really noticed the beauty night brought after every sunset. With night came the suffocating darkness that blinded him, haunting him within endless shadows and plagued him with nightmares. Sleep was his enemy.

If the elf was awake to play that mysterious song, he would have rested easily. The child's song... It was a strange melody that always calmed Siegfried's anxiety, making him temporarily forget all his pain and suffering. He glanced sideways at the sleeping boy beside him. The child had quickly tired out soon after they resumed walking and Siegfried had to carry him once more over his aching back (after much persuasion). The older warrior was exhausted but he hid his discomfort well. Although Link was annoyingly perceptive and often capable of seeing through Siegfried's guise, the wounded boy was far too weary to have noticed.

Siegfried took a slow, deep breath. His thoughts kept returning to the previous night... Why had he been so _stupid?_ Why did he follow the cursed crow? He held up his bandaged hand and slowly clenched it into a fist. The wound still burned, however the pain was much less intense than the moment the pulsing metal shard was embedded deep into his palm. He remembered the fiery pain along with the sudden flow of incredible power radiating throughout his chilled body. Then he remembered the smell of his own blood... the strong, luscious aroma had driven him wild, overwhelming him with the desire to draw Link's blood. No, not just to hurt the boy but to _slaughter_ the damn fool.

Siegfried could clearly recall the elf's horrified expression upon his sight. The pleasure of seeing such a face was never forgotten. Why did the elf confront him so carelessly? Link had his bow out and ready but did not really use it against him. Link could have crippled him; stopped him; _killed_ him, but the young boy did neither. And the result was Siegfried injuring the other.

He dropped his right arm and raised his left, seeing the shimmering metal of his gauntlet under the moonlight. Even though the claw-pointed fingers were stained with dried blood, he had kept the iron gauntlet. It provided him a sense of protection despite the grief it also carried. He curled his fingers, hearing the metal talons lightly clink against the palm. _I almost killed with this hand…_ He tried to kill a _child_. Link was hurt because of him. The severity of the boy's wounds was appalling. When Siegfried frantically tended to Link's injury, he could not help but endlessly blame himself. He had been _weak_ and he could not resist the temptations evoked by the fragment. His weakness deeply angered him.

" _You were only being controlled,"_ Link had said. The cursed shard… it had distorted his mind and filled him with utmost hate for the elf.

But that was when he held onto the wretched thing. Link had pried it out of his hand and yet Siegfried still relentlessly drove his talons into the other boy. _Why_? The connection he had with the fragment should have been broken. Was it due to the shard's presence still influencing his actions? Or… had it been his own intention that he deeply held within his heart?

" _It wasn't your fault,"_ the elf had assured him. Siegfried however, could not completely believe Link's words.

He had rightfully told the boy... and had shown him who he truly was. He was a monster... After that incident, how could the naïve little brat still trust the former Azure Nightmare? Link did not fear him; he did not hate him or spite him. Why? Having no answer, Siegfried closed his eyes only to snap them open when he saw the darkness it brought. Glaring hatefully at the moon, he decided that rest and sleep were not important. Neither did he want to dwell on his dreaded thoughts any longer. Carefully, he strapped the heavy shield onto Link and lifted him up and onto his back. A weak moan was the only sound the child made.

The path that led to the mountain shrine was deserted unlike during the day where travelers scurried up and down the dusty road. Before nightfall, Siegfried had traversed within the nearby forest to avoid drawing any attention towards him and an injured elf.

With the crickets singing and the occasional hooting owl, it made travelling at night peaceful. It was calm and rather quiet as Siegfried followed the path slowly, trying to maintain a steady pace. But when he reached the base of the rocky mountain by dawn, his steps faltered with weariness and fatigue as the path steepened. A small stream ran down the mountain with its gentle waters. Shrubs and trees grew alongside it, making the mountain seem livelier than a bare rocky slope. He was so occupied with each step he took that he almost missed the sound of pounding hooves coming from behind.

Quickly, he dashed off the mountain trail and hid behind a small shroud of bushes. Two dark horses, with one shadowed rider on each, galloped past. When the horses disappeared behind a rocky cliff, he let out a sigh of relief. There was a soft moan as Link stirred awake. "Siegfried? What are you–"

"We're almost there," Siegfried informed, barely able to form the words through his exhaustion. He was panting heavily and his mouth was awfully dry. Gasping a few deep breaths, he continued walking, following the nearby stream.

The boy on his back shifted. "W-Wait. Stop! You shouldn't overexert yourself, you idiot."

"I'm fine," was the knight's stubborn response.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, giving him a slight start. "Put me down."

Siegfried angrily snorted. "No. We're almost there. You're just going to tire out quickly again."

"You're hardly fairing any better!" The elf practically screamed in the knight's ear, making the older blond cringe at the loud volume. "You haven't had any rest since… since when? Last night before running after that bird? Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"You are. Stop and put me down." There was another squeeze on his shoulder, prompting him to slow in his already dragging steps.

Siegfried eventually stopped after further nagging from the damn elf. "Hmph. Fine," he snarled, instantly dropping his weary arms to let the elf fall on his own feet with a startled yelp.

With the heavy burden gone, the older boy neared the stream. Failing to kneel, he instead slumped onto both of his armoured knees on the muddy ground, feeling suddenly drained of all energy. Perhaps the water would wake him up... He slid off his gauntlet and laid it aside before leaning forward to dip his hands in the icy stream. He splashed his face with the refreshing water to wash away the sweat and grime. He then rubbed his hands beneath the surface, wanting to rid them free of his and the elf's blood. The water painfully stung his wound but it also cooled the burning sensation.

He heard the brat approach him from the side. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard," said Link, sounding annoyingly worried.

Siegfried did not answer. He fervently worked on cleaning off the blood although it was too dark to clearly see. Once he felt satisfied, he cupped his hands to scoop the water into his mouth several times to quench his thirst. After wiping his mouth and face with the sleeve of his shirt, he then glared up at the watching boy beside him. "I can do whatever I wish," he hissed.

Link frowned angrily yet his blue eyes wavered with concern. "You'll just end up getting sick again." His expression became rather smug. "If that happens, then you'll have to drink my blue potion."

Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. " _No_. I will not touch that repulsive blue substance!"

"Then stop being such a stubborn idiot! You're obviously tired so –"

"So what? I will rest when I _want_ to rest, you damn annoying elf." The knight waved him away. "Now stop pestering me!"

In utter frustration, Link kicked a stone into the stream with a noisy huff. "Goddesses! It's _Hylian!_ "

"I don't care!" Siegfried snapped irritably. He was highly infuriated with the elf's constant worry. The brat was wasting his effort and both of their time. "You're nothing more but an insolent little _pest_ right now."

"Siegfried–"

"Shut up!" Exasperated, the older boy stood up, perhaps a little too quickly. Everything blurred before his eyes and a sharp pain pierced through his skull. He tried to raise a hand to his head but his entire body suddenly felt weak.

Something grabbed his arm and he lashed out in retaliation, pushing it away. He couldn't seem to catch his breath so the only sound he made was a weak growl when that same thing latched onto him once more as he stumbled backwards. He fell and struck something hard with his back, knocking out whatever air was left in his lungs while something heavy crushed him from above. Breathless, dazed and overwhelmed with fatigue, his thoughts became muddled while a dull pain throbbed within his head. He did not understand anything at the moment and before long, everything went black.

* * *

"Great Goddesses…" Link muttered under his breath. He pursed his lips in disquieted thought as he peered down at the unconscious boy lying beneath him.

When Siegfried dangerously swayed on his own two feet, Link tried to steady him only to be shoved aside by the arrogant blond. Link tried again when the knight started to fall backwards. However, with Siegfried being bigger and heavier, the Hylian ended up falling over as well, resulting in him regrettably landing on top of the other. It was blatantly obvious that Siegfried was overly exhausted. Why was he so _stubborn_ to admit it? What was wrong with getting a little rest?

Link's angry frown faded when he remembered the reason. He wanted to slap himself. Due to his own fatigue, the Hylian had forgotten that the troublesome fool could not sleep on his own. He had left Siegfried to suffer through another night in a row. Guilt-trodden, Link lightly patted the older boy's pale cheek. He couldn't leave the boy lying on the cold, muddy ground, unconscious. Moving Siegfried was out of the question as well since Link felt completely devoid of strength and energy. "Siegfried," he called out. Getting no response, he spoke a little louder. "Siegfried?"

The knight mildly furrowed his brow but still remained unconscious. Link gently shook him by the shoulders. "Hey, wake up!" He continued to pat the other's cheek, using a little more force. Dazed and confused emerald eyes slightly opened and shifted side to side before closing again. "Come on! Wake up!" Link shook him again, a bit more roughly.

Siegfried groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked several times and stared at Link in bewilderment. Once things became clear, he instantly narrowed his gaze at the Hylian. "What the hell are you doing?" he sharply hissed.

Link returned the boy's murderous glare with a relieved smile. "Ah, glad you're all right," he said at first. "I was hoping–"

"Get off me. _Now!_ "

The Hylian flinched back and clambered off the fearsome blond in haste. "Sorry," the swordsman in green mumbled shortly after, standing up. "You just passed out, you know?"

Siegfried rolled onto his side to push himself up into a sitting position. He clutched his temple, wincing in pain. "It's your damn fault," he growled.

"What did I do?" Link snapped, furrowing his brow at the return of his frustration. A headache was starting to arise, much to his displeasure.

"You're constant concern for me is very _annoying_ , did you know that?"

"There's no reason to be angry about that! I was just worried about you!"

"I don't want to hear it! Just shut up!"

Furious, Link ignored the knight's demand. "If you weren't such an arrogant, long-haired _idiot_ I wouldn't have to be constantly worried about you!" Siegfried bared his teeth, but the smaller boy continued, keeping his blue eyes stern; "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have been willing to help you fall asleep."

Abruptly turning his whole body to face the water, the knight noisily exhaled his breath and said nothing. Arms crossed and staring at the other, Link waited for an answer. The tension between them gradually lessened as they both listened to the calming stream beside them. Seconds became minutes and neither moved nor made a sound. Sighing wearily at Siegfried's reluctant behaviour, the younger boy reached into his satchel to dig out his dark bundle of herbs and blue potion. He forced himself to swallow some of the horrendous blue potion and held back his need to gag at the atrocious taste.

After putting the bottle back, he then unfurled the brown cloth containing his herbs and gasped. There were only a few medicinal plants left. Three sprigs of an antidote and four large tea leaves remained. The sound drew Siegfried's attention. He glanced sideways at the Hylian, an irritated frown still upon his face. "You used most of them?" Link asked him, briefly meeting the eyes of the other before Siegfried briskly turned back to the stream.

"I had to," was the older boy's quiet response. He hung his head low, noticeably staring at his clenched left fist on his lap. "Your wounds… You were…"

"It's okay." Link faintly smiled and nodded in understanding, although the other could not see him. "We can buy more and I can still make some tea for us." He approached Siegfried's side and spoke in a calm but firm tone; "Let's get some rest. Until morning at least. You really need it." Before the other could retort, Link quickly added while rolling of his eyes; "I know, I know. I'm _annoying_. But you're just going to collapse again sooner or later if you keep going like this."

There was a drawn out sigh after a moment's pause. "Fine," Siegfried finally gave in, sounding rather defeated. "Only until morning," he agreed, giving a satisfied Link a pointed look. "I don't want to fight through a crowd of annoying people up at the shrine." Grabbing his gauntlet, the older boy carefully climbed to his feet. He pointed beyond the shrubs and directly at the worn path leading up towards the mountain. "We should find a spot where no one can see us on that trail."

"Over there." Link nodded towards a group of large trees growing beside the stream a fair distance away. The trail curved behind a tall rocky cliff far from that area. The trees would also hide them perfectly from any traveler that decided to take a drink from the stream. Keeping an eye on the older blond, the Hylian followed right behind the stumbling knight. With a hand pressed to his forehead, Siegfried slowly made his way towards the cover. Once they rounded the first couple of trees, Siegfried slumped against the trunk of another.

Link dropped his shield on the ground and rested beside the same tree with his ocarina in hand. The sky had already brightened as morning drew near. Not wanting to waste more time, Link brought the ocarina to his lips and played the enchanting melody that always calmed the other. The soothing tune brought tranquillity to the burning soul, serenity to the raging mind and healing to the sorrowed heart.

With the Song of Healing resounding through the rising dawn, everything, at that moment, felt at peace.

* * *

When the morning sun shone brightly over the horizon, Link decided not to wake Siegfried up. Instead, he chose to let the knight sleep for the rest of the day because the idiot really needed it. After all, the stubborn boy had not slept since the dreadful night two days ago. The potion Link had taken earlier gave him enough energy to stay awake throughout the morning. He had built a small fire pit by digging out a hole in the soft soil. Then using whatever stone and stick he could find, he lined the bottom of the pit and lit the wood with a simple Fire Arrow. To boil water for making tea, he placed his shield, concave-side up, above the burning flame with large rocks situated underneath it. A bottle of water he had recently gathered from the stream was placed on top of the metal shield.

He had been waiting since sunrise for the water to boil and unfortunately it was already mid-morning by the time he noticed tiny bubbles clinging onto the glass walls of the inner bottle. It was taking _forever_. From time to time, Link heard the sounds of pounding hooves, the voices of travelers, and the squeaky wheels of caravans going up and down the bustling trail. He listened carefully to the stories and rumours some of them spoke of; about the 'holy sword' located above the mountain city and about the growing fear in the countryside. Deaths... and the appearance of a strange _monster_ …

"... nearly a week ago. The whole village was destroyed! All the villagers were slaughtered by that dark demon!"

"Azure Nightmare, was it?"

"I believe it is what they call that monster. Or what the demon had called itself. I cannot remember which."

"A demon? Are you sure? It could have been a group of bandits."

"Rumours have it that one lucky fellow escaped..."

The voices faded as the speakers got farther away.

_Azure Nightmare?_ Link raised his brow as he sat against the trunk of a tree. His itchy back was throbbing slightly with a dull pain. The demon the travelers had mentioned, could it have been…? He glanced down at the sleeping boy lying beside him who had not stirred nor moved ever since falling into a deep slumber. "Was it you?" Link asked in a barely audible whisper. He didn't get an answer of course, only the rhythmic sound of Siegfried's soft breathing. Colour was returning to the young knight's pale cheeks as he slept peacefully in the shade of the tall tree. With the heat of the fire keeping him warm, Link returned Siegfried's cloak, using it as a temporary blanket over the other.

When the water began to boil an hour before noon, Link pushed two of the remaining four dark green leaves into the hot water. He then stuffed his hand into the armoured gauntlet Siegfried had left on the ground. It was large and heavy, making him wonder how the long-haired idiot could always wear such a thing. But nonetheless, he had nothing else to use, so he carefully reached for the rim of the bottle. He had to use his right hand to keep his arm up from the sheer weight of the gauntlet.

Once he touched the glass, he instantly felt the heat burn through the metal. Quickly, he slid the bottle to the edge and lifted it. He almost dropped the hot bottle before he could place it on the ground. He smiled with relief when he only managed to spill a little water. Tea was done! He happily took the iron gauntlet off and placed the cork lightly over the bottle's opening. Using his other empty bottle, he splashed water into the flames and allowed his hot shield to cool.

He breathed a deep sigh as weariness began to take him. He wanted nothing more but to sleep. Resting against the same tree as before, he closed his eyes. _Two kids all alone... How are we going to survive?_ A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered answering such a question; _With wits, courage and no internal doubts of how bad the situation can be..._

* * *

"I said _morning_ , not _evening!_ " Siegfried bellowed at the waking Hylian.

Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. He grinned sheepishly when he saw the older boy's grumpy face towering above him. "Hey, it isn't so bad. Not too many people travel at night so it's the perfect time to go to the shrine," he stated, shifting into a better sitting position.

Siegfried was about to say something but he closed his mouth and gave Link a sullen look. "Hmph," he snorted, crossing his arms and looking away. "I suppose you are right about that..."

"Of course!" the younger boy chirped, making the older respond with a sideways glare.

Before Link could get up, Siegfried dropped something dark over the Hylian's head. "Put this back on." A little smile adorned Link's lips as he wordlessly draped Siegfried's cloak back over his shoulders.

They ate a small meal, shared the bottle of tea and hydrated themselves with water. Once Link refilled his empty bottles with fresh drinking water, they cautiously climbed onto the deserted trail. The path curved like a slithering snake up the snow-capped mountain. A moonlit city lay in a valley below the rocky path and high above it, Link could see the faint outline of a shrine on the mountain side.

"It's so high..." Link commented, pausing to stare up in awe. "How do we get up there?"

"Follow the path," Siegfried answered roughly as he kept walking. "If we keep following this trail, we'll end up at the entrance of a cavern that leads straight up to the shrine."

"Ah. So you've been up there before?" the younger boy asked as he caught up with the other.

"No. I just _know_ where it is."

Link raised an eyebrow. "If you knew, why didn't you say so back in Athens?"

Siegfried shook his head. "I did not know the exact location. I just know bits and pieces of information that I…"

He oddly trailed off. Noticing the knight's distant gaze, Link did not want to bother him further. Instead, the smaller boy looked over at the peaceful city below. After retrieving the Master Sword, (if it really was up in the shrine), they could go into town to buy more medicine. However, with the very little money they had left, Link wasn't sure they could buy much of anything.

As they traveled up the trail, they ran into a few late travelers coming down, forcing the boys to hide behind rocks and boulders that lay along the steepening path. The number of travelers greatly diminished when they finally reached the white-stoned entrance of the cavern. A cool, gentle wind howled out of the torch-lit hole, blowing off the hood Link kept on in case they encountered another person. Large worn stone gray steps curved up on the stairway lit up by small torches hanging on each side of the dank, stone walls. Shadows danced around the boys as the wind blew down the long tunnel, swishing the flames in random directions. They climbed in silence with Siegfried leading. Link was silently hoping they would not run into any more people along the way.

Unfortunately, they did. Link quickly pulled the hood of his borrowed cloak over his head when he heard the sounds of footsteps echoing through the wide stairway. The sound got louder as two strangers appeared into view above them. A young woman with long dark brown hair tied down behind her head and wearing a gold and red headband around her forehead was walking down the stairway. Strapped to her back was a red-shafted glaive with its large curved blade softly reflecting the light of the flickering torches. Right behind her was a pouting young man with short, spiky red hair. Both wore gray-coloured cloaks to ward off the natural cold.

Siegfried suddenly stopped, making Link step right into him. The older blond turned and irritably glowered at the boy behind him before returning his emerald eyes back at the two strangers. The woman stopped when she saw them, making the unwary young man stumble into her.

"Hey, Seung Mi-na!" the man snapped at his companion. "Why'd you–" He stopped when he noticed the two boys. He then pointed a finger at Siegfried, recognition clear on his face. "You! You're that little brat from before!"

"Yun-seong!" His female companion elbowed the young man behind her, managing to hit his stomach. "Is that any way to talk to a kid?" she growled at him.

Link looked at them in confusion. He did not remember meeting them before. The red-haired man was doubled over from the girl's blow but he still managed to glare at her. The woman, Seung Mi-na, Link had learned, waved a little warning finger in the young man's face. Turning back to the two, she grinned at the boys cheerfully. "Looks like we've run into each other again," she said with a small laugh. "What are you and your little friend doing here at this hour?"

Siegfried grunted and crossed his arms. "We're going to pay our tribute to Hephaestus, what else?" he answered in a gruff tone.

Seung Mi-na raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Instead of going at… I don't know… a more sensible time in the day, you two decided to come here and pay tribute when it's almost pitch black?"

Beside her, Yun-seong shook his head at them and rested one hand on his hip. "That's even worse than the lie Seung Mi-na gave me when she handed me a child's sword and told me it was a legendary weapon."

"And you still fell for it," Seung Mi-na pointed out. Glancing at Link and Siegfried, she coughed and asked, "Well, boys, are you really going to the shrine to pay tribute?"

"Yes," Siegfried hesitantly replied. "So… we could..." It was obvious he did not have an adequate answer (or lie) at the moment as he fumbled for words.

"So we could pray for our father!" Link finished for him with a shy grin.

Siegfried almost rolled his eyes but he nodded and said, "Yes… for our father. He is a blacksmith and tomorrow he is, uh... performing a difficult... task with very rare material..."

Link would have laughed at his tale but he smiled and played along. "Indeed," he added, "Father needs all the luck from... uh, Hephos..."

"Hephaestus," Siegfried corrected in a forced brotherly tone.

"Right, brother! Hephaestus!" Link chirped in his childish voice. He could've sworn he saw a twitch in the older blond's eye.

Yun-seong snorted and cocked an eyebrow. "Cut the lies, you little brats– Ow! Mi-na!" he hissed as he rubbed his new bruise on his arm.

"Stop calling them that." The woman scowled at him when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Want another bruise? No? Then stop being stupid. You're acting more like a child than they are!"

The man glowered at her. "How exactly am I being childish? It's a common fact that all kids are little brats – Hey! Hey! I'm only joking!" He waved his hands before him to shield against another possible beating as Seung Mi-na readied a fist. When the woman backed down, he sighed and muttered under his breath, "It's no wonder Hwang didn't want to marry you…"

"What was that?" Mi-na glanced over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed slightly. A dangerous glint sparked in her eyes and the younger man visibly gulped.

"N-Nothing," Yun-seong replied, shifting his gaze off to the side as he scratched the back of his head. He quickly returned his attention back on Siegfried and Link. "You little kids are obviously lying."

Link abruptly shook his head. "We're not lying! It's true!" he said innocently.

"Hmph. Why does it matter if you believe us or not?" Siegfried retorted at the redhead.

Yun-seong narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Like Mi-na said, it seems a little strange for two little br – I mean, boys," he quickly corrected himself to avert the wrath of his fiery companion, "to head up the mountain at this time of day. Are you two planning to steal something?"

Link frowned at the persistent man. Siegfried said sarcastically, "What is there to steal? Holy water?"

Seung Mi-na groaned and shook her head as she gave the redhead a skeptical look. "Seriously? You really believe they will steal from a shrine, Yun-seong?"

The young man snorted. "Kids steal all the time – well, most of the time… depending on…"

Seung Mi-na pulled on his ear. "Like the time you stole White Storm? That was my family heirloom, you meathead."

"But I had a good reason!" Yun-seong shoved her away and rubbed his ear. "I'd like to hear what kind of reasons these kids have."

The Hylian tried to explain, "We're only praying to Hephos–"

"Hephaestus!" the older boy lowly hissed to the side.

"Err, only praying to Hephaestus!"

The redhead crossed his arms, obviously not convinced. "I betcha they're planning to grab that sword."

Mi-na laughed in amusement. "That sword didn't even budge when you pulled on it!" Yun-seong pouted in annoyance at that fact. "What are the chances of these two ever pulling it out? Come on, let's go and leave them alone."

"But Mi-na, I was –"

"Come on, boy. It's late and I'm tired." She waved at him to follow as she started to descend the stairs.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a grown man!"

The woman smirked and rolled her brown eyes. As she continued down the stairs, she gave Link a curious glance. Her gaze lingered on his face, making the boy bashfully smile. It felt like she wanted to see something he was hiding... "Be careful now. It's cold up there. Have a safe journey you two."

Yun-seong huffed as he passed by, glaring evenly at Siegfried in particular. Link watched the pair descend for a short moment, hearing them start to argue in a foreign language.

Siegfried snorted and resumed climbing the worn stairs. "How irritating..." he muttered.

Link laughed and followed right behind him.

* * *

Cold, frigid air welcomed the boys when they reached the shrine. Wintry winds blew lightly over them, catching their breaths in a gentle gust. They quickly cooled down from the tiring climb and both started to shiver from the chilly altitude. A flowing fountain on their left sprayed an icy mist into the air. The water made the stone floor awfully slick with a cover of thin ice. In the front centre edge of the fountain stood a tall marble statue of Hephaestus wielding a sword above his head and a shield by his side. What caught Siegfried's attention most was the white _glowing_ blade embedded into the ground before the great God.

"The Master Sword!" Link squealed at the sight of the radiant weapon. He ran, nearly slipping on the icy floor, to the strange holy sword. Faint, white light illuminated the small area around it and when Link touched the smooth surface of the blade, it shone brighter.

It was the second time Siegfried had seen Link's sword up close. Unlike the fear and rage that burned within him at the initial sight of the elf's weapon, Siegfried was quite amazed at the Master Sword's brilliant shine. A yellow, triangular jewel at the hilt of the blade glinted like the sun while the dark purplish-hued handle glistened from a thin layer of ice. Engraved on the sword was a familiar symbol of three triangles in unity, similar to the markings on the heavy shield Link carried. Obviously, they symbolized something important to the elf. It was truly fortunate that Link's blade ended up at the top of the shrine.

"I wonder how many people tried to pull it out," Link wondered as he examined the sword. He let out an amusing laugh. "I wish I could've watched them try."

"Yeah," Siegfried smirked at the thought. "Watching a bunch of idiots make a fool of themselves. Very amusing," he muttered the last part sarcastically. "Are you sure _you_ can pull it out?"

The elf nodded. "Of course! It's my sword."

"It doesn't matter if it's your sword. It's still stuck in stone!"

"It was stuck in a pedestal before and I pulled it out. So it'll practically be the same thing right here," Link said with an assuring grin.

Siegfried cocked an eyebrow at him but soon shivered from a gust of cold wind. "Ugh. Just hurry up! I don't want to stand here all day!" he grumbled.

Link nodded and grasped the dark hilt with his left hand and slowly with his right due to his injured shoulder. "Here goes!" he said, beaming joyously at Siegfried. With a grunt, the blade easily slid out of the _stone_ floor, releasing a soft blue light that surrounded them both.


	7. Lost Recovery

* * *

_No matter where you are, I will always protect you._

_Beware the darkness that lies before your chosen path..._

* * *

Siegfried had to shield his eyes from the bright blue light that suddenly surrounded him. The strange light was surprisingly warm and soothing as it caressed his skin. He felt the exhaustion that plagued his body seep away while the mild burning pain in his wounded hand instantly vanished to nothing. Astonished, he blinked at the rejuvenating sensation running through him, having never experienced such a pleasant feeling before. He could see the outline of Link's body and the form of the glowing sword only for a second before the blade emitted a blinding flash of light. He flinched and closed his eyes. A dull ringing sound could be heard as the warmth and light faded.

Night soon fell upon the holy sanctum once more. Cautiously, Siegfried opened his eyes. Moonlight shone through the open shrine, casting a silver glow over the darkness. He let out a deep breath into the frigid air but stopped short when he saw Link standing before him with the glowing blade raised high into the air.

The young boy blinked several times in confusion before glancing upwards at the large sword in his grip. His blue eyes widened as the sword began to waver due to its heavy weight. He let out a yelp as the sword tipped over and struck the ground with a loud clang, just inches away from the older blond.

Siegfried drew an unsteady breath as he eyed the sharp edge of the gleaming blade before his feet. He was relieved that he was lucky enough to avoid getting cleaved in half by a clumsy elf. "Be careful with that!" he warned as he regained his posture.

The elf gave the other a sheepish grin. "Sorry! It's just that..." Link tried to raise the heavy blade with both hands, only managing to lift it a foot off the stone floor. "It's... quite heavy..." he explained with strained effort. He rested the tip on the ground and frowned in thought. "Maybe you can use it," he offered as he handed the hilt to the older boy.

Piqued by the suggestion, Siegfried studied the hilt of the sacred sword as he approached the elf. He anxiously reached for the dark handle with his right hand. When he touched it lightly with a finger, a flash of white sparks erupted from the holy blade, sending a numbing pain through his arm. With a startled cry, he immediately jumped back and clutched his senseless limb.

Link instantly dropped the sword and ran to his side. "Are you okay?" he cried as he grasped Siegfried's hand and looked at it.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" the older blond growled as he brushed the elf away. "It's just numb..." He flexed his tingling fingers as feeling gradually came back. "What was that? What happened?" He stared at the sword that continued to glow steadily on the slick floor as if nothing had occurred. There was something else lying beside it too that was never there before; a blue and gold scabbard with a brown leather strap. Siegfried raised an eyebrow at it.

The little elf shrugged at his question before noticing the scabbard on the floor too. "I think…" Link began when he lifted the holy blade by the handle once more, "It's because _evil_ cannot touch it. And you… Well, you know, being tainted by Soul Edge..." The elf trailed off with a grim smile. "If you cannot touch the Master Sword itself then maybe you can touch the scabbard. Grab it and help me sheathe it."

"It's very unlikely that I could touch it," the other grumbled as he crossed his arms, dismayed by the outcome of their current situation. "Where did it come from anyway?"

Link shrugged at Siegfried's question. "The light?" was his assumption. He pursed his lips soon after. "Just see if you can touch it. If you get shocked again then I guess I will owe you an apology." He said the last part with a mischievous smirk.

Siegfried sighed and rolled his eyes. He shot Link an irritated glance as he stepped towards the boy. Cautiously, he reached for the blue and yellow scabbard lying beside the elf's feet. His sudden reaction when he lightly touched it was to jerk back from sudden pain but no sparks flashed from the scabbard as expected. Relieved, he grasped the wooden sheath safely in his own hands.

Without a word, the knight slid the scabbard onto the sword. Blue eyes beamed joyously at him accompanied by a huge, annoying grin. "We did it, broth–" Link stopped short when Siegfried narrowed his eyes into a glare. "I mean, we did it, Siegfried!" Link exclaimed. "I'm glad we found the Master Sword first. With its protection, our search for Soul Edge will be a lot easier." He held the sheathed weapon out towards Siegfried, prompting the other boy to take it.

"Easier? Hardly. Neither of us can even _use_ it," the older blond stated, hesitant to grab the holy sword.

Link stared at him sullenly. "What I meant was–" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and perked his attention over Siegfried's shoulder, his expression wary.

Sensing danger, Siegfried followed his gaze and abruptly turned around.

"Good evening, boys," greeted a dark clothed stranger blocking the entrance of the cavern. His voice was like the sound of a hissing, venomous snake, bearing a hostile and sinister undertone. "You know better than to play with dangerous weapons now, don't ya?" By the looks of his dress, Siegfried could clearly see that the man was nothing but a common thief _._ Unruly strands of brown hair, held up by a ragged headband, partially covered his scar-ridden face and dark beady eyes. Judging by his rugged appearance, he was perhaps around forty years of age. A slim sneer creased over his profound lips as he took a few slow steps forward.

Falling into a defensive stance, Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the stranger, knowing full-well what the man's true motives were. He should have known that there would likely be thieves and greedy fools who sought after Link's Master Sword. Surely, anyone would pay a vast fortune for it.

The man snidely laughed at their silence as he paused a fair distance away from the boys. "I have waited _days_ for that sword to be freed. Hundreds of strong warriors came and went and not a single idiot managed to make it budge. But _you_ ," he dabbed a gloved finger at Link, "a tiny little _demon_ brat, was able to pull it out! But... I suppose I shouldn't be complaining…" he started to ramble.

"A demon?" Link suddenly exclaimed in a whisper, sounding quite unnerved. "S-Siegfried, look at me."

The older boy glanced back at the elf in irritation. "What?" he sharply hissed, trying to keep the rambling thief in his vision.

Link's fearful demeanor was instantly replaced with relief. "Thank the Goddess Nayru, you're still yourself," he breathed, making Siegfried knit his brow in utter confusion. "Why'd he call you a demon?"

A sullen glare was shot at the idiotic boy when the knight finally understood. "He's calling _you_ a demon!"

Link cocked his head to the side and looked rather perplexed by the accusation. "Me? But I'm not a demon…"

"It's because of your ears!" Siegfried quietly hissed, quickly gesturing at the boy's fallen hood.

"Oh, right." The elf bashfully smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Siegfried returned his full attention back at the man and caught the thief's last words; "… easy to steal it from puny weaklings." The boy gritted his teeth and clenched his right hand in desperation of a weapon for he was unprepared to fight against the man that was larger and stronger than him.

When the thief's eyes dangerously gleamed as he took a step towards them, Siegfried held back his curse as he shifted beside the elf. A foolish idea came to mind and since he was in a tight situation, he had no choice but to mentally sigh and go with it. "Weaklings?" he snarled at the thief, keeping his tone low and harsh. "You plan to take this _demon's_ sword?" He waved a hand at Link and received a scowl in return. "You are nothing but a fool! He will destroy you with his _demonic powers!_ " With his elbow, he quickly nudged the elf and gave Link a curt nod towards the insolent thief, hoping the boy would follow his ploy.

Catching on, the younger blond formed an impish smile. Link shoved the Master Sword into Siegfried's hands and stepped forward while putting on a menacing look, (which to Siegfried, hardly passed as intimidating). "Pathetic fool!" the elf snarled, trying to imitate Siegfried's deep, hoarse tone. "How dare you uh, accuse me of being a mere brat! I'll show you my great powers!" He drew out his bow and pulled out an arrow. Instantly, the tip of the arrow ignited with fire and Link aimed straight at the man.

The man's baffled expression turned into horror at the sight of Link's magic. "W-What sorcery is this?" the man bellowed in shock and fear. "You really are a demon!" he accused with a pointed finger. A short dagger slid out of his long sleeve and into his right hand. "No matter! You brats are only measly little demons! That sword will be mine soon after I get rid of you _both!_ "

"What?! You're calling me a demon too?!" Siegfried growled angrily at the charging thief.

Speed and agility were traits of a thief and the man showed no disclosure of them when he rushed at Siegfried with his glinting dagger. Link quickly fired the arrow in his path and missed when the thief dove to the side. Bright flames burst from the arrow when it ricocheted off a stone pillar, unbelievably leaving no burnt marks.

"A _trick?_ " the man exclaimed in surprise, staring at the unmarked stone.

Link had drawn another arrow before Siegfried could blink an eye and aimed it at the astonished man. Instead of fire, a dark blue mist surrounded the tip and both Siegfried and the man gaped at it respectively bewildered and terrified. "They are no mere tricks, human! Now uh... Fear my pow – no, fear my demonic powers!" Link taunted poorly in his deep tone.

Siegfried rolled his eyes at him before averting his gaze back on the thief. The older boy stayed back to keep the Master Sword away from the dark-clothed man. He carefully held the sword tightly by the scabbard to avoid getting shocked by the blade itself.

"Cursed demon brat! Your petty tricks cannot harm me!" yelled the thief as he lunged for the elf.

Link reacted by releasing the arrow. It nicked the man's right leg as it flew straight into the fountain where it exploded with a blue flash. Instantly, the entire fountain soundly froze in solid ice as did the thigh of the man's leg. "You still believe it's a trick, fool?" The elf mocked an evil laugh.

"You're doing a really poor job impersonating a demon, you know," Siegfried muttered under his breath.

While the man was occupied with his frozen leg, Link gave Siegfried a sideways glare. "Like you could do better," the elf retorted in a half-whisper as he drew another arrow. "Hey, since you got more experience at being a merciless demon, why not giving me a hand?"

"You're the one with the 'demon powers' here," the older blond lowly replied with a smirk, making Link pout. "Call him a 'wretched human'."

"You're a wretched human!"

The knight nearly groaned out loud. "No, not like that!" Before Siegfried could describe the timing and how much emphasis was needed to sound like a convincing diabolical demon, the man cussed loudly and drew the boys' full attention.

The thief smashed through the ice encasing his leg with the handle of his dagger. " _Cursed fiend!_ " he screamed, baring his blackened teeth. He glowered at the elf as he cautiously kept his distance. A sneer slowly formed on his thin lips, making Siegfried wary. "Take this!" With one blinding motion, the man threw a second, hidden dagger directly at Link.

Siegfried instantly dropped the Master Sword without knowing it and tackled the elf out of the way. They both landed hard on the frozen floor with a thud. The echoing clatter of a fallen dagger behind them rang through their ears.

"Ha! The sword is mine!" the man proclaimed, soundly dashing forward.

Siegfried cursed and got up as quickly as possible but was too late to stop the man from grabbing the sword. Quickly twirling around with his black cloak flaring behind him, the thief sprinted away all the while appearing to struggle with the hefty weight of Link's weapon.

"Give me back my sword!" Link yelled at him in his normal voice. He quickly jumped to his feet, drew back his current arrow and fired. It missed the fleeing thief as he ran into the cavern staircase. "Come back here!" Link pursued after the dark man, leaving an irritated Siegfried behind.

* * *

Heading down the stairs, he skipped many steps to keep up with the escaping thief. Once, Link almost tripped and fell but thank the Goddesses, he did not. It would have been a painful fall down the many stone steps. "Come back here!" he yelled after the man in black. Yelling was useless however, for the thief continued to flee from him. The boy gave chase without tiring, feeling full of energy. The soothing light that was released when he had drawn his sword had taken away his body's fatigue and the pain from his wounds. His magic and energy had also been blissfully replenished... perhaps it was all thanks to the Goddesses.

Link continued the chase with a determined look in his eyes. A man like that thief can't be allowed to have the Master Sword... So far, he had shot a number of Ice Arrows at the escaping man, narrowly missing each time. Only once did he manage to make the man slip on a layer of ice, nearly making the thief plummet down the stone steps. Unfortunately, the thief was an adept runner capable of regaining his footing in a skip of a heartbeat. Link pulled back his seventh arrow and fired another icy spell. The arrow struck the ground at the bottom of the stairway, creating a cover of ice for the man to land and slip on. The man clambered to his feet as quickly as he had fallen and resumed to flee.

Link landed on the ice and slid painfully into the cavern wall. He shook the jarring pain away and continued to chase after the dark silhouette of the thief running in the distance. However, he soon lost sight of the dark thief on the rocky trail. Boulders and cliffs cast large shadows over the path, making it easy for a dark-clothed man to disappear into the cold darkness. Exhausted from running and the use of too much magic, the Hylian collapsed on his knees beside a large rock. He was angry and frustrated at the sudden turn of events. The joy and relief from finding the Master Sword had diminished. To have it taken away so suddenly…

He growled and pounded the ground with a clenched fist, which he soon regretted doing when pain flowed through his hand. Defeated, he stared up at the full moon in a daze. Thick black clouds in the distance were slowly carried to the bright moon by a dry and gentle wind. He didn't know how long he looked at the celestial object but the pounding of hooves sounding from below the trail brought him out of his stupor. Quickly, he hid behind a large boulder and waited for the people to pass. "Why are people still going up there this late? They're probably thieves too," he thought sourly with an angry frown.

When the small group of horse-riding men galloped past, Link felt a hand grab his shoulder. He jumped back and unexpectedly drew a weapon he never noticed he had at the enemy. An enemy that turned out to be an irritated blond-haired boy... "Where did you get _that_?" Siegfried suddenly demanded of him as his emerald eyes narrowed at the small sword in Link's hand.

The Hylian peered down at the blade in his hand in bewilderment. "My Kokiri Sword!" Link exclaimed as he examined his old trusty weapon. It was his very first sword. He had kept it within his old home back in Kokiri Forest, so how did he suddenly have it? "I really don't know how I got it," he answered truthfully, scratching his head in wonder. "But maybe... After I pulled the Master Sword! That's when..." He trailed off, trying to remember fully the soft words spoken to him when the blue light erupted from the blade. "It's a gift... To protect me..."

* * *

"I never thought you would be the one to come up with such a silly plan."

"Oh, shut up. It nearly worked. You could have scared that damn thief away if your acting wasn't so terrible."

"Hey! I tried!"

Siegfried snorted and glanced at Link from the side. A sneer was evident on the older boy's face within the shadow of a towering boulder they were walking past. "It was hardly convincing."

The Hylian pouted and crossed his arms. "Well, you could have helped me put on a convincing show. If only we had my Soul Edge fragment…" He teasingly smiled at the other. The sneer on Siegfried's face instantly vanished at the remark and he looked away guiltily.

"I'm kidding," Link said in haste, regretting his words. The incident back in the forest was still a touchy subject. "Sorry."

Siegfried huffed but it was not in anger or despair. "Whatever," he managed to say with a slight shrug. After a short pause, he sneered once again albeit a little more wickedly and added, "I suppose I would have shown that damn thief the true meaning of fear if I was in possession of another fragment."

Link broke into amusing laughter. He was rather happy that Siegfried was starting to loosen up despite the seriousness of everything that had happened so far. They descended the trail in silence for a brief moment before Link spoke up, "Thanks for pushing me out of the way but you didn't have to. I would've dodged the knife."

"Hmph. If I had known then I wouldn't have done it. I… only acted on instinct."

The younger warrior was grateful to hear that. "You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he questioned, looking at the knight carefully. "Does your hand hurt? Are you still feeling tired?"

Siegfried shook his head and held up his bandaged hand before him, clenching it repeatedly into a fist. "When your sword unleashed that light, all the pain disappeared. What was that light anyway?" he asked as he started to strip off the dark pieces of cloth. Beneath was unmarred skin that brought a look of surprise on the older boy's face.

Link raised his hands behind his head and pursed his lips as he pondered out loud. "I can't say for sure," he slowly began, "but it did heal our wounds. I wonder if…" He looked down at his tunic and felt the back of his right shoulder, feeling no holes where it was supposed to be torn or the stiffness of dried blood. "It's completely restored!" he exclaimed with a joyous smile as he whipped the cloak around his shoulders for Siegfried to see. Beneath the tunic, he could still feel the makeshift bandages tied around him.

"Unbelievable…" the older boy murmured under his breath as he brushed his hand through his long hair. "But nonetheless... not unwanted."

Traversing down the rocky path was not easy when numerous groups of people began to climb up the trail. Hiding, Link listened to a few of the travelers' conversations. Most spoke of seeing a brilliant light flashing from the great shrine in the mountain. Some had deemed the phenomenon as a 'sign of the God'. The Hylian was relieved to have escaped from the holy sanctum before the flood of townspeople arrived there to question them about the strange light and the missing 'Sword of the Gods'.

Two more travelers passed their hiding spot and Siegfried resumed walking on the trail. Link followed right beside him in silence. "He is either going to sell it down in the city or keep it to himself. But it is doubtful he would keep it," the older boy suddenly said, breaking the peace.

Link sighed miserably and stared at his feet, feeling rather disheartened at their unfortunate situation. "I hope he is in this city. Even if he is, it's still going to be hard to find him," he replied with a worried frown.

Siegfried gave him a sideways glance. "Hmph. It won't be so hard," he grumbled. Link raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "I know how a common thief thinks so I know exactly where that dirty scoundrel will take it."

Curious, the younger boy looked at him anxiously. "Do you really?" he questioned. A smirk and a nod was the only answer Siegfried gave him. He gave the older boy a small grin. "That's great!" he chirped happily, making the other boy groan. "Let's hurry!" Hearing only a sigh from the older boy, Link turned towards the steeply slanted cliff only to be roughly grabbed by the back of his collar.

"What are you doing, you idiotic elf?" Siegfried practically hollered in Link's ear as he pulled the smaller boy away from the edge. "Stay on the trail!"

"It'll be faster if we run down to the lower path!" the Hylian explained, giving the infuriated knight a sheepish smile. At the bottom of the tall rocky slope, the descending road led straight towards the valley city.

"Don't be ridiculous," the older blond snarled. He dragged the younger one with him, still holding on by the collar of Link's green tunic. "What if you trip and plummet down over the edge? I will laugh, that's what I'll do. And then I'll have to find your broken body and drag it all the way back up here."

"I won't trip," Link replied while rolling his eyes. He stumbled along before prying Siegfried's hand away. The taller boy shoved him onto the opposite side of the slope and kept his steely emerald gaze on him as they both walked. "It'll be fun!"

The knight visibly cringed at either the Hylian's playful tone or choice of words. "It will _not_ be fun!"

Grinning, Link perked his brow and cocked his head in a smug manner. "You won't know until you try!"

" _No!_ " Siegfried dangerously hissed through clenched teeth, pointing an iron finger in Link's face. "I am not running down that cliff and y _ou_ are not running down that cliff! We just got miraculously healed, you ignorant little elf–"

"It's Hylian."

"For the last time, I don't care!" snapped Siegfried impatiently. He pointed to the dangerous path and glared at Link. "Our injuries have just gotten healed and now you want to risk hurting yourself? Are you insane?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine," reassured Link but Siegfried still scoffed at him. The young swordsman crossed his arms and sighed as he peered up at the darkening moon. "I just want to find my sword as soon as possible. Its power will help you and protect you against Soul Edge's evil. That's why I want to find it quickly. That bird might come back for you… and I don't want something like that to happen again." Link forced a smile on his face and joked, "Don't worry, you scratch like a baby cat so it wasn't too bad."

Siegfried's expression softened. "We'll... find it," he assured quietly. "And we'll find the damn thief and make him pay. Next time, you better freeze the bastard solid."

Hearing Siegfried's heinous plan for vengeance made the younger boy lightheartedly laugh out loud.

* * *

Travelling in the city alleyways in the middle of night was a one-way ticket to getting mugged by a gang of merciless thieves. So the two boys stayed within the shadows as they ran down a deserted street, expertly blending into the darkness as they walked. "Where are we going?"

Siegfried stopped before entering another open street and peeked around the corner. "I'm not exactly sure," he whispered before dashing out of the dark alley, cutting across the open street and into the shadows of another alley. He heard the little elf follow right behind him. "I'm hoping that we could find a clue to where our thief might've gone. This side of the city is full of thieves; you can easily tell by the run-down joints around here."

"Do you plan on _sneaking_ into one these joints?" Link questioned with uncertainty wavering in his voice.

The older boy gruffly snorted and crossed his arms. "No, that would be complete suicide. If that thief is around with your sword, it's possible he'll grab lot of attention. Rumours and whatnot are sure to be passed along. Can you hear anything?"

"Rats," was the elf's quick answer as he looked down at his boots in distaste. "I hear a lot of rats moving around us. Ugh!" He kicked out his foot when one of the large rodents tried to clamber up his boot. The ball of grimy fur shrieked when it slammed into the wall.

"Don't make so much noise!" Siegfried hissed, peering cautiously out at the open street. Thankfully, it was still empty and he glowered at the elf. "Besides rats, do you hear anything else?" The squirming boy shook his head, trying his best to ignore the squeaking vermin scurrying to and fro on the filthy ground.

Without a word, Siegfried continued down the alley in a steady stride. The smell of sewer water saturated with human waste made him scrunch his nose in disgust. It was sickening to his stomach and his eyes watered from the stench. He stopped beside a pile of old, rotten crates and peered around the corner that led into a dark back alley. It was desolate with the exception of more of the noisy rodents crawling along the damp road. Careful not to touch the slime covered wall, he slid into the next alley and trotted down the path. A pained shriek from a rat forced him to twirl around and glare dangerously at the elven boy behind him. "What are you doing?" he demanded, struggling to keep his voice down.

Link scowled. "What does it look like? I'm stepping on rats," he snapped, hissing out his words. " _Why_ are they so attracted to my legs?" He shot out his foot to send a second squealing animal flying through the air.

"Stop torturing the damn things!" Siegfried grounded out.

"They're torturing themselves by walking under my boots and trying to crawl all over me!"

The older boy bit his tongue to refrain from cursing at the irritating child. The damn brat could be so _infuriating_ at the worst of times. Sighing heavily, Siegfried sharply turned around and resumed his trek down the dark alley.

After a short moment, Link called out in a loud whisper, "Wait, Siegfried."

"What now?" The knight abruptly stopped and narrowed his eyes at the troublesome elf.

Link pointed at the upcoming corner to their right. "I hear voices."

Siegfried nodded. Slowly, he approached the corner and carefully peeked around. He saw mostly shadows but with the dim torchlight hung high above, he could make out the shapes of three people occupying the alley. Two of them, bearing large weapons, were cornering the other person against a wall.

"… is wearing thin," one of the two stated impatiently, obviously a female. She held what looked like a spear over her shoulder. "Tell us how you got it. Now!" Her voice sounded rather familiar.

The one person against the wall was tightly clutching something against his body. He did not answer the woman's question. Instead, he outright called her a derogatory name followed by, "Why should I tell you?"

Insulted, the woman swung a fist and knocked the man down. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And frankly, I'm not very happy about standing in this disgusting alleyway so if you know what's good for you, you'd better tell me right now, jerk face!"

"Yeah!" piped the other man beside her. "If I can't pull it out, then it's not possible that a scum bag like you could!" In his hand, he wielded a foreign sabre-like sword.

Link gasped and peeked over the corner as well. "You were right when you said it wouldn't be hard to find him!" he lowly whispered with renewed joy.

Siegfried nodded slowly, trying to figure out who those two familiar warriors confronting the thief were. When he finally realized their identities he let out a soft groan. "Why is it that we keep running into _them?_ " he muttered.

Link stared at the two warriors who were now roughly getting answers from the dark thief. He gave Siegfried a wry smile upon recognition. "I'm glad they are the ones that tracked down the thief! We could get my sword back easier," he informed.

"Hmph. Like they will believe that you pulled the sword out," Siegfried replied sarcastically.

The elf pursed his lips and resumed to listening to the conversation.

"It's true! I am the sole wielder of this blade!" the thief lied with his arms up as if to surrender. "I'm the one who pulled it out!"

"Oh, that liar!" Link bit out angrily. He glared blue daggers at the shadowed man and scowled. "I think I really will freeze him solid!"

"That _is_ our intention," Siegfried implied with a devilish sneer.

"But I might hit the other two…"

"Damn…" The knight sighed in disappointment. "Freezing him is out of the option then."

"What should we do? Jump right in and explain everything?"

"No, I want that man to be punished somehow... more so than he is now anyway." The older blond knitted his brow as he quickly thought up a plan. Again, he could only come up with another stupid, ridiculous idea. "Our only choice is to invoke _fear_ into him. Get in there and scare the hell out of him."

"What?" The elf stared at him, slightly confused.

"Put your demon act on, what else?" Siegfried sneered mischievously and added, "Don't forget your hood. And make your voice sound deeper! Oh, and try to scowl and glare a little more."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered the smaller boy as he pulled the dark hood over his head. "Should I call him a 'wretched human'?" he asked, pulling out an arrow from his quiver.

Siegfried rolled his eyes. "Yes. Just insult him and keep degrading him and act like you're superior to him. And be fierce!"

"Fierce," Link repeated with a thoughtful nod. Within an instant, the metal tip of his arrow ignited with fire and he started to twirl it between his fingers. Shadow and light danced around the alleyway and Link took a step into it. The first thing he did to catch the people's attention was to horribly mock an evil laugh.

"Who's there?" said the young man, the one called Yun-seong.

"Damn it! It's that little demon-brat!" the thief cried. He turned to run but unfortunately for him he tripped over the woman's foot.

"Demon?" A confused expression crossed Seung Mi-na's face as she looked at the approaching boy. The small flame of the arrow lighted the shadows with a deep orange glow and Siegfried could clearly see, for sure, that those two warriors were indeed Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na.

Link forced out another awful, malicious laugh before dabbing a finger at the thief. "Silence, you foolish hu– err, mortal!" he quickly corrected himself while keeping his voice deep and throaty. "How dare you steal my sword! I want it back!"

" _Your_ sword?" Yun-seong exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. The redhead gave the fake demon-boy a look of disbelief.

Seung Mi-na, who had subdued the thief to the ground and planted a boot onto his back, curiously glanced over at Link. Then she also noticed Siegfried around the corner and a small smile formed over her lips. "Hmm," she began before prying the stolen heavy sword out of the man's grasp. "Is that true, you dirty thief?"

"Nonsense!" the man bellowed from under her foot. "That little demon-brat was trying to kill me after I rightfully pulled it out!"

" _Liar!_ " Link snarled and gripped his fire arrow tightly in his hand, stopping the shadows from dancing within the alley.

"You think this little brat's a demon?" Yun-seong questioned the thief in a highly amused tone.

"Beware his demonic powers, you fool! He nearly killed me at the top of the shrine!" The man yelped as he tried to squirm away from Seung Mi-na's hold.

"That's not true!" Link hollered at the thief with a wave of a finger, "You nearly killed us– uh, I mean, _me_ at the top of the shrine!" He paused before adding, "You wretched human!"

Siegfried could only shake his head at Link's poor acting. At least the boy _tried_ to sound intimidating. The knight saw Yun-seong give the elf odd looks before glancing over at Seung Mi-na. The woman held the Master Sword by the blue and yellow scabbard with both hands, visibly straining under its weight, and roughly kicked the man in the ribs.

"You scum bag! How could you harm an innocent child?" she growled.

" _Innocent?_ He's a demon!" the man snarled through the pain.

Yun-seong shrugged his shoulders. "I can't see a demon out of this little brat," he said frankly which resulted in a small punch to the arm by his companion. "Ow! _Mi-na!_ "

She rolled her eyes at the redhead then glared. "Remember what I said before?" she asked sternly. Yun-seong stuck out his tongue and quickly ducked her next punch. She made a face at his childish action before turning back to the thief. "Hmph! You can go now. This sword does not truly belong to _you_."

The thief gaped at her in disbelief. "But– How can you–" He froze when Link drew out his bow. Dark, beady eyes widened as the man stared at the flame with fear. Quickly, he clambered to his feet and sprinted away down the dark alley.

There was a sigh of relief from Seung Mi-na. Brushing back her bangs with her free hand, she returned her own weapon to its hold on her back before turning around to stroll towards the little elf. Yun-seong made an attempt to take the sword out of her hand but she evaded his grasp. "Hey, Mi-na! I want to see it," he demanded.

"Yun-seong! Back off! It doesn't belong to you," she said as she gently shoved him away.

The man crossed his arms and stared at the elf. "You don't think that a measly little kid like him pulled it out, do you? I mean, come on, _look_ at him!"

Seung Mi-na ignored the annoying man and approached Link with a kind smile. She then glanced up at Siegfried's hiding spot. "You can come out now."

Siegfried left the dark corner and walked over to the lighted area while keeping his eyes on the troublesome redhead. Immediately, emerald eyes met brown in a heated exchange between the two. "You again! I should've known that you two were up to something back at the shrine!" Yun-seong exclaimed with a pointed finger.

Siegfried glowered at the irritating man and crossed his arms defiantly. "How could we be 'up to something'?" the blond-haired boy retorted. "Our reason for going up there was the same as yours."

"Then why did you lie?" the redhead countered.

"It was obviously necessary to avoid your prying questions. Simple as that, boy."

Fuming, Yun-seong shot back, "I'm at least eight or ten years older than you!"

"Hey, enough!" the Korean woman snapped at the two. Once the bickering males ceased their arguing and resorted to giving each other fiery glares, Seung Mi-na rested the sheathed tip of the sword on the ground and held the hilt towards Link. "Did you really pull this heavy sword out of the shrine?" she inquired, highly intrigued.

"Y-Yes..." Link stammered with a shy smile. "I know it's hard to believe–"

"It _is_ hard to believe!" Yun-seong interrupted. "Just who are you two, huh? And what did that thief mean when he said that _you–_ " he pointed at the elf, "were a demon?"

"I'd rather we not waste any more time to reclaim our sword," Siegfried stated bluntly, wanting to avoid speaking of Link's magic capabilities. "So, would you kindly hand it back to us with no more questions?"

Yun-seong furrowed his brow, his right eye twitching with growing anger. "I asked a question and I want it answered now... kid."

"Hmph! It's none of your concern, fool!" Siegfried retorted with a growl.

"Why you _little_ …" the redhead snarled through clenched teeth. He was visibly resisting the urge to strike the younger boy. "You two are clearly lying once again! There's no way a brat could pull it out! The weight alone would cause you to topple over like an upturned turtle."

Siegfried glowered hatefully at the arrogant redhead while Link heaved a sigh as he magically extinguished his flaming arrow. The Koreans gave the elf a curious glance just as he returned his bow and arrow to their respective places. Seung Mi-na groaned and stepped between the two quarrelling boys. "Will you two please stop it? All this yelling has probably attracted some unwanted attention. And not to mention that damn thief could come back…" She muttered the last part under her breath. "I'm sure we could talk peacefully back at the inn – Oh! Where is your home, boys? Does your father live around here?"

"Um..." Link scratched his hooded head as he looked hesitantly to the side.

Yun-seong snorted. "Do you guys even have a father or is he a lie too?"

The elf nodded vigorously. "We do! He just doesn't live in this town – I mean city!" he said hastily. "He lives back in City of–"

"It's just pronounced 'Athens', " Siegfried interrupted, groaning inwardly at the second bizarre fairy-tale lie the elf was telling them. It seemed like an impossible story for anyone to believe now that they have claimed that Link was the one who freed the holy sword out of the shrine.

"Err, right... Back in Athens!" Link told them with an affirmative nod. "We don't actually have a place to stay…"

Yun-seong looked at them with disbelief but Seung Mi-na seemed convinced. "Great! You may stay with us then!" she said cheerfully, making Yun-seong's jaw drop in surprise, Siegfried frown in annoyance and Link beam with happiness. But then she smiled mischievously. "Of course... I'll give you kids a spanking if you misbehave. Including you, Yun-seong."

Yun-seong scowled. "What are you, my mother?"

* * *

Within the rather pleasant and cozy domain of the redhead's inn room, the Master Sword was placed on top of the middle square table that was accompanied by two wooden chairs. One newly lit candle on the table partially provided some light in the dark room. A small single bed was positioned in the far left corner of the medium sized room and from the looks of it, its recent occupant did not bother to fold the sheets and the pillow was all crumpled up against the wooden headboard. Travelling sacks and carrying bags were haphazardly piled beside the bed and the contents of one of them spilled out onto the floor. From the large open window, pale moonlight and a cool wind sneaked into the room and Yun-seong strolled over to close the wooden shutters. Seung Mi-na nudged the fallen bags aside with her foot and rolled her eyes at the mess before turning to the matter at hand.

Link warily stood close to the doorway with Siegfried, having noticed the slight change in the older boy's features upon entering the room. With a stern face, the knight stood rigid beside the doorframe, refusing to move any farther despite Seung Mi-na's friendly gestures. Link could not sense anything unusual but Siegfried still seemed uncomfortable. The Master Sword... if only Link could wield it without so much trouble, he could alleviate Siegfried's worries. His blue eyes fell on the sheathed weapon on the table, silently pondering on how to use its power effectively in his current condition.

Seung Mi-na covered a yawn with a hand. "It's pretty late. You boys must be tired," she said while gathering a few blankets from one of the bags on the wooden floor. "One of you could share a room with Yun-seong and the other with me. How about it?"

Yun-seong was the first to disagree. "No way! I'm not sharing a bed with a little brat!"

"Oh yes, you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! If one of them is going to stay with me then they're sleeping on the floor!"

" _Yun-seong_..." Seung Mi-na let out a tired sigh in defeat. "Fine! You can fork over some money and rent another room– Oh wait, the innkeeper is asleep…" She frowned in thought but then she immediately perked up with a small smile. "Well, then you both get to stay with me. But no snoring, you hear? I can't stand it... especially when I can hear this guy," she pointed to Yun-seong, "a whole floor apart."

"You don't really have to–" Link tried to deny her generous offer but she cut him off.

"Let's go, you two! It's way past your bedtime and I need to get my beauty sleep." She grabbed the heavy Master Sword off the table, resulting in Yun-seong pouting at another missed chance of seeing the blade up close. "My room is upstairs. Goodnight, _Yun-seong_."

"Goodnight, _Miss Seung Mi-na_ ," the redhead retorted sarcastically. Before leaving, he murmured, "Sleeping isn't going to help with her appearance. She needs a whole personality change."

The woman gently pushed the boys out the door with her before slamming it loud enough that it might've woken everyone in the inn. "That annoying jerk!" she muttered under her breath as she guided them up the creaky wooden steps and into the third door on the right. Siegfried followed right after her without any hesitation, indicating that her room was safe.

Her room was exactly like Yun-seong's with the exception of fewer bags lying on the floor. "Go ahead," she began, gesturing to the single, clean bed. "You two can share the bed. I'll rest by the table."

When the word 'share' came up, Siegfried shot a sideways glare at Link. The Hylian returned his glare with a wide smile. "Are you sure it will be okay?" the older boy questioned in a rather polite tone. Link however, could tell that he was forcing it.

Seung Mi-na grinned. "I prefer the bed but my conscience won't let me. Now get some sleep, boys. You must be tired from having to climb up that mountain and go chasing after that thief."

"Kinda."

"Not really."

Link and Siegfried both said respectively at the same time. The older boy crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not tired," he informed.

Link slightly creased his brow as he looked at the other. Siegfried was still feeling apprehensive but Link could not openly question why. "Too bad," the Hylian began, pushing the older blond towards the bed. "You should get some sleep so you don't have to _worry_ about _certain things_ , brother." He hid his teasing smile. "I'll play your song."

There was only an irritated grunt from the other as Link shoved him along. Seung Mi-na had pulled a chair up to the table in the centre of the room and placed the Master Sword on top of it. She then lit up the candle close to the sword. "A song?" she asked as she pulled off her cloak. She unbuckled the thick leather strap that held her long-shafted, bladed weapon and leaned it against the chair. Draping one of her blankets over her shoulders, she gave the rest to Link who nodded in appreciation.

The younger boy tossed the folded sheets onto the bed and unstrapped his shield, quiver, Kokiri Sword and bow, placing each on the floor by the foot of the bed. Before taking off his satchel, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "It's like a lullaby. It helps him sleep," Link explained to Seung Mi-na who was curiously glancing down at his equipment.

"Heh, that's kinda cute." She gave him a smile. "I would love to hear it as well."

The older blond was busy unbuckling each piece of his leg armour and putting them aside along with the iron gauntlet. After taking off his boots, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking rather uncomfortable. Link raised a subtle eyebrow and nodded at him, silently prompting the knight to lie down. Siegfried glared before letting out a defeated breath. He climbed under the covers to rest on his side, facing the wall. Sitting on the bed beside the older blond, the Hylian smiled and brought the ocarina to his lips to play the familiar melody. Notes filled the room with the pleasant tune, embracing the two listeners within a tranquil atmosphere; driving away unwanted feelings and memories for the time being. The candle flame was blown out by Seung Mi-na. She rested her head in her arms and quietly listened to the enchanting music at the table.

Link wasn't sure how long he had played the Song of Healing. When he knew both Siegfried and Seung Mi-na had been lulled into slumber, he stopped and stuffed the ocarina away back into his bag. With the remaining moonlight shining dimly through the open window, he could barely see. Cautiously, he tiptoed over to the table and touched the dark hilt of the Master Sword. The golden yellow jewel faintly glinted at him. He hoped to hear that _voice_ again; that gentle, protective voice that spoke to him after he freed the Master Sword. Who was that? Not only did it give him the Kokiri Sword, it had healed Siegfried's and Link's wounds and fatigue.

He waited patiently for awhile but nothing came. Disappointed, he quietly returned to the bed. He threw an extra blanket over the sleeping boy then took off his boots. Sighing deeply, Link was starting to feel the exhaustion from having to expend so much magic. He crawled under the covers beside the other and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

A loud crack of thunder startled Siegfried from his dreamless sleep. He blinked in the darkness, feeling wide awake. The wind howled and lightning flashed through the open window. Cool, damp air replaced the hot dryness of the inn room and heavy rain pounded the roof of the inn and the outside street, creating a monotonous noise.

There were hushed whispers within the room, catching his immediate attention. Facing a wall, he lifted his head to look over at the window, seeing Seung Mi-na leaning against the wall and a hooded Link situated on top of a chair when lightning flashed outside and lit up the room for an instant. They were both peering out at the terrible night and have yet to notice Siegfried who was awake.

"… awful if it continues to rain in the morning," grumbled the woman with a notable pout.

The boy beside her quietly giggled and whispered something Siegfried could not hear over the rolling thunder.

Laughing softly, the girl replied, "It'll be a nightmare to stay here–" Thunder replaced her audible words but the knight could easily figure out the rest of her sentence.

Siegfried slowly breathed out a deep sigh to avoid alerting them that he was awake. Knowing the elf, Link would force the other to get more rest and frankly, Siegfried was not tired at all. An evil presence lingering in the redhead's inn room energized him... and it called to him... The Koreans were in possession of a cursed fragment or something similar. Why was that? What was their reason for coming to Greece? Was their purpose the same as Cassandra's – had they been searching for Soul Edge before it was lost?

More victims of a terrible fate… Seung Mi-na and that annoying Yun-seong had been drawn by the evil sword; whether to destroy it or to obtain its wicked power... Siegfried did not truly know. He could not question them for that would draw too much suspicion. The _truth_ would surely sound like another lie.

No, what reason was there to tell the truth to the Korean warriors? It was best that he and Link continue for their search for Soul Edge on their own. However, it did not seem like Seung Mi-na would allow them to leave without an explanation concerning Link's Master Sword. Siegfried silently cursed at that. He had to come up with another story.

The knight closed his eyes and laid still, keeping up the façade that he was still asleep. He listened to the ongoing storm while hearing the occasional whisper or comment coming from the elf and Mi-na. Before long, the woman told Link, "Let's try and get some more sleep. It's only dawn… I think. It's too dark to tell."

"All right," the younger boy agreed, his voice sounding weary.

The shutters were closed and a chair was carefully moved back, producing a short screech that was muffled from the loud thunder booming above. He felt movement behind him as Link climbed into the bed they were reluctantly sharing. The smaller boy shifted under the covers, lightly grazing an elbow against the older one's back before settling into a comfortable position. Siegfried only furrowed his brow in slight annoyance. Patiently, he listened to the falling rain and cracking thunder as he waited for Link and Seung Mi-na to fall back to sleep. He stared at the wall before him, catching glimpses of lightning through the cracks of the closed shutters to pass the time.

He waited at least an hour before daring to move. Cautiously, he peered over his shoulder at the elf's unmoving form before glancing at Seung Mi-na resting her head in her arms at the table. Assuming both were asleep, Siegfried carefully clambered over Link and out of bed. But then he heard a huge snort and he stiffened instantly. Listening closely, his eyes widened as he realized someone was snoring. Siegfried looked at Seung Mi-na and then Link. They were peacefully sleeping and he wondered where the sound was from coming from. When the hideous sound reached his ears once more, he realized who it was and groaned. "That idiot, Yun-seong..." It was hard to believe that his snores did reach them this far away. Link was probably too tired to hear it and he assumed that Seung Mi-na had trained herself to ignore Yun-seong's snores. Or else she'd never catch a wink of sleep...

With a sigh, he proceeded over to the window and he picked up the spare chair in the room. He placed it in front of the window and once he climbed on top of the chair, he opened one of the shutters, being mindful to latch it against the wall so it would not rattle from the harsh wind. He leaned on the wet windowsill and watched the storm unleash its anger over the town. He shivered from the cold wind and rain against his skin but he did not care. Silently, he contemplated on how to confront Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong in the morning.


	8. The Truth Beneath the Lies

Rain poured over the waking valley while thunder rumbled in the early morning sky. White lightning snaked throughout the thick, heavy clouds from time to time in brilliant flashes, briefly lighting up the darkness that shrouded the town. Siegfried was transfixed by the window, watching the relentless storm in deep thought. Rain water dripped down his long bangs of hair and soaked the front of his shirt. His body shivered from the gusts of wind blowing by but he didn't really notice.

Since dawn, he had been trying to come up with a believable story or excuse to tell the Koreans. He pondered over revealing the truth several times, mentally arguing how it could be a good or bad idea and not once did he end up with a decision. He even thought of sneaking away while Seung Mi-na slept but the storm had yet to let up, forcing him to cast aside that plan when morning light started to appear and it continued to storm. A flash of lightning blinded his sight for a moment and he blinked several times to readjust his vision. He sighed for the umpteenth time and wiped the water dripping down his chin with the back of his hand.

He suddenly froze halfway when he noticed two red eyes staring back at him. Perched on the rooftop of the white building across the street of the inn, was that _crow_. Slowly, he lowered his hand to stare into the pair of glowing crimson orbs with growing fear. The bird did not move nor make a sound; it just watched him carefully in the pouring rain. Its glossy black feathers were drenched to the bone and swept in disarray from the strong winds but it did not seem to care. It kept its steady gaze on Siegfried, bringing unnerving chills up the boy's spine.

He bit his lower lip and managed to muster enough courage to glare at the demon bird. A small hiss of hatred for the cursed creature escaped his lips before a booming crack of thunder shook the skies. At the same time, a brilliant white flash broke through the clouds, blinding him for a mere instant. He blinked rapidly to refocus into the darkness then quickly averted his eyes back to the bird but it was gone. Fearful, he scanned the area and found no trace of the mangy crow. Did his fitful mind suddenly imagine it? He exhaled a quavering breath and brushed a trembling hand through his wet hair. It must have been a dream – no, more like a nightmare. He must have ignorantly fallen asleep by the window. Yet, it had felt so real and his body continued to shiver from the lingering chills.

An unexpected poke from behind almost made him topple over in his chair. "Oh, sorry!" Seung Mi-na quickly apologized as she placed a supporting hand on his right shoulder. He regained his balance and gave her an irritated glare at the sudden intrusion.

"What are you doing? Trying to catch a cold?" she questioned with a slight tease, ignoring his look of annoyance. She finally sighed and offered him a warm blanket. "Wouldn't want to catch a cold now, do you?"

Snorting at her presence, he angrily shook his head. "I'm fine," he told her as he declined the offer.

In the dim morning light, he could see her sullen sneer. "Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow and eyed him carefully, studying his face.

"What?" he abruptly asked, disturbed by her staring.

She blinked and lightly shook her head with a small smile. "Oh, nothing. It's just that, you remind me of someone," she answered.

Siegfried pretended to look confused. They had only met once before… and that was long ago. It should be impossible for her to recognize him, however her eyes told otherwise for they lingered on the ugly scar that marred his young face.

"It's strange... you look almost like him. But anyway… Come, little man, let's–"

"I am not little," he interrupted, nearly grounding out his words.

A slow smile formed on her lips. "Aren't you a cute kid," she teased as she vigorously began drying his hair with the blanket. Siegfried quickly began protesting as he tried to push her away. "Come on, dry up. You'll catch a cold and I don't want to hear your moans of pain when you get sick. I already have Yun-seong's snores to deal with."

Siegfried furiously huffed to the side after fixing his disheveled hair and stubbornly crossed his arms. "I can take care of myself."

"You know that's not true," retorted a yawning elf. Siegfried shot a glare at the other boy, seeing Link sitting up on the bed bearing a tired but knowing smirk.

Seung Mi-na stepped towards the younger boy with her eyes wide with sudden curiosity. It was at that moment that Siegfried realized Link had forgotten his hood. Anxiously, he glanced between the staring woman and the now nervously grinning elf.

"I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me!" she proclaimed as she strolled over to the younger boy. She sat on the edge of the bed and grinned cheekily. "The first time I saw you in Athens, I thought I was only seeing things. But when we ran into each other again at the mountain, I knew there was something you two were hiding."

Link sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh... I guess you won't believe our story any longer, right?" he asked.

She softly chuckled. "To be honest, I–"

A distant cry of a crow caught Siegfried's attention. He sharply turned to look out the window, feeling a sudden change in the air. The blowing wind had grown colder and harsh, chilling the room with a strong, bitter cold. The frost easily penetrated to the core of his body, making him shiver uncontrollably. Then he felt the evil presence arising within the city. Far more powerful than a measly shard, the malevolent energy surged with great ferocity and stole his very breath.

Bound by fear and frozen from the cold, he could only stare through the rain in utter dread. He saw nothing, but he knew _it_ was drawing near. The voices of the elf and Mi-na had turned into dull whispers while the howling wind grew loud and unforgiving. A sudden voice broke through the noise, silencing everything with its harsh, sinister tone:

**Master...**

It felt as if a sharp-pointed knife stabbed right through his head. Grimacing, he grasped at the pain tearing into his skull. Breathless, he couldn't scream at the agony. He was suddenly overcome with dizziness. He felt his body sway and fall. Strong arms grabbed him before he hit the floor and lifted him up.

"… told you you'll get sick!" Seung Mi-na's angry words cut through the eerie silence. The storm was no longer muted, every noise had returned.

He was placed on the bed and a cold hand touched his forehead. His eyes snapped open to glare up at the figure looming above him. "You're burning up," she informed, her voice solemn as she frowned with worry. She pulled the sheets over him. "I have some medicine back in Yun-seong's room. I'll go get it so don't move!" She waved a warning finger in Siegfried's face as she stood up. "Or else I'll give you a spanking you won't forget."

Hovering close by, the elf visibly bit his lips in worry as she left the room. When the door closed, Link turned to the older boy with a grave expression and asked, "This evil… What is it?"

Siegfried did not answer. He threw off the covers and pushed himself up. "I have to get out of here," he rasped, his tone weak and desperate. He hissed at the excruciating pain in his head and tried to ignore it. The damn elf attempted to hold him down but Siegfried roughly shoved the brat away.

"You're not well to move," Link argued, both angry and concerned. He approached the older blond but kept his distance. "Seung Mi-na can help–"

"No!" The knight shook his head and immediately regretted it. Prickling pain rendered him still for a moment before he could gather his bearings.

"Siegfried…"

Emerald eyes glared at the annoying boy and his teeth were bared in a snarl. "I'm leaving. Now. Something is in the city and it's drawing closer! They will be in danger if I stay here any longer!"

The elf tensed and his eyes widened with noticeable dread. "Is it the bird? Is it… coming back for you?"

The wretched crimson-eyed crow… Siegfried had seen it; heard it, but he knew it was not the source of the powerful evil haunting the drenched city. "I don't know and I don't want to find out!" In haste, he put on his boots and fumbled with the straps of his leg armour due to his numb, trembling hands. He heard Link start to gather his own belongings lying on the floor. When he finished equipping his gauntlet, he forced his body off the bed and staggered on his feet. His breathing was labored. Barely could he shake away the dizziness that threatened to take him down.

Something grabbed his arm but he pushed it aside. "Don't touch me!" he growled.

There was an exasperated sigh before hearing the cursed elf's voice; "You're not well. We really should get Seung Mi-na to help us!"

The door swung open and the aforementioned woman stepped back into the room with a small dark, cloth pouch in her hand. "What's going on – Hey!" she cried out, seeing Siegfried out of bed and Link with all of his things except the Master Sword still lying on the table. "You two aren't planning to sneak away, are you?" Swiftly, she closed the door behind her and locked it shut.

Infuriated, Siegfried glowered and demanded of her; "We are leaving! Unlock that door!"

The Korean was startled by his tone but soon furrowed her brow in confusion. But it was apparent she was not going to easily back down. Slowly, she stepped towards the apprehensive knight, meeting the boy's burning gaze with a stern stare. "You are not leaving in your condition, little man," she stated evenly, bringing forth a seething hiss in retaliation from the other. "That is final and if I have to personally knock you unconscious and feed you your medicine, believe me, I will."

Link stepped between them. "Wait, Miss Seung Mi-na! It's urgent that we leave at once!" the younger boy tried to explain.

"Urgent?" Mi-na looked worried. "Why? What is it?"

"It's–"

"It does not concern you! Get out of the way!" Siegfried snapped, angrily motioning for her to step aside.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, little man." Seung Mi-na stood her ground and put her hands on her hips. "If you don't want to explain and you don't want to get back into that bed, I'm going to do this the hard way. It's for your own good and I have no qualms about holding back."

Annoying! She was truly annoying! Not only her but the damn elf as well! How could they not see his desperation? How could they not understand that he needed to escape? They were fools! Stupid, cursed, irritating fools that dared to defy him.

**Kill them…**

He winced. It was that voice again; the one that silenced all the noise. It pained him once more but it was bearable unlike the first time. Instead of weakness, he felt power and the strong desire to listen to the spoken words. _Kill them_ , he quietly echoed, curling both of his hands into fists that shook with growing fury. He was beyond angry; he was completely furious and filled with utmost hate. The beings that opposed him and stood in his way… they were nothing but despicable pests that deserved to die. Only worthless insects, how dare they stand in his way! They should be crushed like the weaklings they are!

The vile woman met his spiteful glare and her body visibly stiffened. "Just… tell me what's going on," she said warily. "I can help you if you would just tell me what the problem is."

"The problem is you… _wretched human_ ," he snarled, his tone low and venomous.

Brown eyes widened as Seung Mi-na gaped at him, frozen. "What?" she managed to utter.

The elf twirled around and dared to approach him with a hardened gaze. "Siegfried! Control yourself!"

"Shut up!" the older boy roared, swinging out his armoured fist to backhand the irritating brat to the floor.

There was a sharp gasp from the woman. "W-What are you doing?" she cried, completely horrified. She took one cautious step towards him but it was enough to drive him over the edge. With a frustrated growl, he tackled the Korean onto her back and knocked the wind right out of her. Situated on top, he pinned down her left arm with his right and quickly swung his iron claws down to her exposed neck. However, the arrogant woman had unexpectedly grabbed his armoured wrist; stopping him by mere millimetres from impaling her flesh. An angry snarl escaped his throat as he forced his talons against her hold. Her pretty face was distorted in shock and she grunted as she struggled to push his hand away.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Seung Mi-na shouted angrily, her voice notably strained. Her eyes were wide and frantic yet she stubbornly resisted. "Get off me right now!"

Amused by her deluded fearlessness, he sneered viciously at her. "Can you hear it?" he cruelly whispered, "Death is calling for you!" Her hold was weakening against his strength and his metal claws lightly brushed her frail skin. A little more and he would spill her precious blood.

"Siegfried! Stop!" came a voice from behind him.

Something cold and heavy slammed into his back before an electrifying pain surged through his whole body. A loud cry rang through his ears as the blinding agony completely numbed his senses. Everything was white. He could only hear an annoying ringing sound reverberating all around him before the empty world was quickly consumed by darkness, pulling him into a nightmare.

* * *

Rapid breathing and rolling thunder were all she heard as she lay still on her bruised back with an unconscious kid on top of her. The boy's breathing was shallow and she could feel the heat of fever radiating from his shivering body. Link, the long-eared boy, knelt down beside her. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" he quickly asked her. Tightly held within his hands was the hilt of the mystical holy sword. A soft white light glowing from the blade illuminated his blue eyes that shone brightly with worry for her and his fallen companion.

Mi-na drew in slow, ragged breaths to calm her pounding heart but found it rather difficult with the added weight. She lightly brushed blond strands of hair out of her face with an unsteady hand before putting on a face of false bravado. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'm fine." She was greatly relieved that those nasty metal talons only slightly grazed her neck. The older kid was surprisingly strong despite his small size, nearly overpowering her with ease. What had suddenly come over him? Why did he attack? Her refusal to let him wander into the rain shouldn't have caused such a reaction. He was obviously ill and she was only worried about him.

"... _wretched human_ ," he had called her, making her tense in recollection. What could that mean? Was it his sudden sickness that drastically altered his behaviour or could it be something else affecting him? The awful cold that entered the room through the open window felt unnatural; it was bitter like frost and uncomfortably heavy. Something was in the air… _And those eyes..._ The boy's innocent emerald eyes had darkened into a hateful, murderous glare within an instant. She had been slightly afraid when she saw the madness reflecting in his gaze and the twisted smile upon his face as his metal claws brushed against her skin... Shuddering, she warily glanced down at the top of the boy's head lying just below her chin. He was knocked out cold by the blinding white flash of light that came from Link's heavy sword.

A sudden knock on the door startled the little boy beside her, making him jump and drop his weapon with a loud clatter. "Is everything all right in there?" inquired a deep, male voice belonging to the inn keeper. The sound of keys rattling out of a pocket sounded behind the door.

"Everything's fine!" Seung Mi-na quickly answered. "Don't worry! I... I, uh... I just tripped over a chair! That's all!" She let out a nervous, embarrassed laugh while Link gave her an anxious look.

The inn keeper had stopped rattling his keys and didn't unlock the door. "Are you sure? What was all that screaming and yelling?"

"Oh... T-That was just the kids! This storm is, uh... quite a scary one for them!" She laughed again, faking more embarrassment while Link pouted at her. "And they were having a nightmare! But don't worry, they're fine now. Sorry for bothering you."

There was an awkward silence before the inn keeper replied with a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it, miss. But do be careful from now on and try not to disturb the other guests."

"I'll try! Thank you!" she replied. The sounds of footsteps faded away. She let out a sigh of relief. But soon more footsteps approached her room and another person knocked heavily against her door, making her tense.

"Mi-na! What was all that commotion I could hear in my room? That was you, wasn't it?" Yun-seong's angry voice came from the other side. He tried to open the locked door but failed. "Mi-na? You okay? Open up!"

"Should I?" Link whispered nervously, rising onto his feet.

Mi-na gave him a quick nod. Carefully, she rolled to the side to lay the unconscious boy onto his back. There was a click and Yun-seong rushed into the room. "Mi-na, are you…" he began but suddenly stopped when he noticed her current position, "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at her, dumbfounded at first, before spotting the glowing blade on the floor and the unconscious kid beside her. "What's going on?"

"Close the door, quick!" she hissed at him. She did not want anybody peering into her room to discover the sacred blade that once belonged to the shrine in the mountain. Yun-seong turned to do so but stopped when he finally noticed Link in the room. With wide, uncertain eyes, he gaped at the long-eared child disbelievingly and didn't move to shut the door. Impatient, Mi-na bounded up on her feet and closed it herself. "I told you to close the door!"

"Hey... Is it just me or does this little kid have pointy ears?" he asked unsurely as he continued to stare at the shyly grinning boy before him.

She picked up the heavy sword off the floor and sheathed it back in its scabbard. "We can discuss it later. Right now we have to get this one," Mi-na knelt down and touched the burning forehead of the older child, "to bed, quick. He's really sick." Still tightly held in her hand was the pouch of strong medicinal herbs she had taken from Yun-seong's inn room.

"No, no!" Link suddenly protested. "We have to get out of here! Something evil is lurking in the city and it's coming this way!" the boy explained urgently. His face was stern and grim, making Mi-na deeply furrow her brow in worry.

Yun-seong crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow but didn't retort with a remark. Instead, he gave the woman the same look as Link and nodded. "He's right, Mi-na," he surprisingly said, "Something is near. Look," he brought out the fragment of Soul Edge he usually kept hidden with his belongings.

"A shard!" Link exclaimed, his eyes wide and fearful. His reaction did not entirely surprise Mi-na for she had suspected that the two boys were a lot more than what they appeared to be.

The small fragment was pulsing violently with its bright, crimson glow, casting the dark room in a sinister red light. Mi-na had never seen it shine so strongly before. Usually it gave off a dull red glow that brightened slightly only when another shard was near. However, at the moment, the shard sensed something far greater than a measly fragment; something big. Could it possibly be Soul Edge? Their search had led them to Greece after all. "You know what that is?" Mi-na carefully asked as she studied Link's expression.

The boy narrowed his eyes at the glowing piece of metal and gave a quick nod. "Put it away," he told Yun-seong as he glanced over at the unconscious child, "Hurry!"

"Why?" replied the redhead with a defiant glare.

Mi-na followed Link's gaze to the other boy and noticed that he was stirring. However, his eyes were tightly shut and his expression was deeply pained in the red light. The metal claws raked the floor with a dull screech before forming into a tight fist.

"Quick! Put it away!" Link bellowed as he tried to swat the shard out of Yun-seong's teasingly outstretched hand.

"Stop fooling around and put it away!" Mi-na growled at the young man.

"Why?" the arrogant redhead asked again, more irritated.

Mi-na shot a threatening glare at him and he idly shoved the fragment into his pocket with no more questions. The room had fallen dark instantly and the boy beside her had eased back into an unpleasant slumber. "Because..." she whispered, creasing her brow in remorse as she placed a trembling hand on the child's hot forehead, "He seems to be affected by it." She looked at the younger boy apprehensively. "Link, what's happening? You need to tell us right now. This is a very serious situation we're in and it's time you stop hiding things from us."

The boy shook his head with an apologetic frown. "No… Not yet. I'll tell you once we're in a safe place. I promise!" he said with a little bow.

* * *

**Open your eyes...**

That voice again… It pulled him out of a hellish nightmare and back into a world of extreme pain. The excruciating headache pounding against his skull was hardly bearable and his back burned like fire. He couldn't make clear of how he had come to be. Without much thought, he did as he was told and narrowly opened his tired eyes to see only blurred images and dancing shadows.

He was cold, shivering and wet. His body was heavy and terribly weak. Someone was carrying him in their arms but he couldn't make out who it was. Noises were muffled through his ears; the only distinct sound he could make out was the beating of his own heart. His carrier, he could feel, was running; running through a wet, noisy street. It was raining, he remembered. There was a storm. Yes, he was watching the storm by the window. So how did he end up here?

All thoughts soon disappeared when he noticed the strong scent of blood overpowering the smell of rain and mud. It was freshly drawn; the source was near. Suddenly, his carrier stopped. Muffled voices soon sounded around him but he could not recognize any of them. However, there was one voice that silenced the rest:

**Master...**

Deep and cruel, the voice was louder; as if it came from right beside him. He was slow to turn his head, daring to look at the speaker. Instantly, he froze for there, floating within the sea of blurred shadows, was a large yellow eye surrounded by a red mass of pulsing veins and flesh. Its piercing gaze stared directly at him, overwhelming him with fear and dread.

He wanted to get away. He tried to squirm from his carrier's hold but found he had no strength to move a limb. Unable to pry his eyes away, he could only stare. It couldn't be... It was impossible... But surely it was the eye of Soul Edge gazing back at him.

**Come back to me…**

* * *

The storm had yet to show any sign of letting up anytime soon. Rain continued to pour out of the dark sky, drenching the city and its occupants. Only those foolish enough would wander the streets in such horrible weather and unfortunately, Link was one of them. He ran through the puddles of the desolate street to keep up with Seung Mi-na while lugging a few of her travelling bags. He had only been in the rain for a few minutes and he was already soaked to the bones. The strong winds did not help either for they sent cold shivers through his small body.

Not far behind was a wet and grumpy Yun-seong who was given the task of carrying an unconscious Siegfried in his arms. The boy was wrapped in three layers of blankets from head to toe to keep warm against the rain and wind. But with all the water, it was likely Siegfried was soaked too. Before they left the inn in a hurry, Mi-na had quickly given him a remedy to lower the fever.

Strapped to Yun-seong's back were the Master Sword and the Hylian shield. Not quite trusting of the redhead, Link was nervous having the man carry them. The evil aura Link could sense in the city was getting stronger. They were either nearing the source or the dark presence was heading their way. He silently prayed they did not run into whatever it was for they were well unprepared. Lost in thought, he almost rammed into Seung Mi-na when she suddenly stopped in her tracks after they turned around a sharp corner. He was about to ask why but the answer to his question was displayed gruesomely before his eyes.

A nightmarish creature towered before them in the centre of the blood stained street. It was absolutely hideous. Its limbs were composed of dark brown pieces of bone-like segments held together with burning, orange, living flames, forming distinguishable humanoid arms, shoulders, legs and a head. They were not physically attached to its main body which consisted of one enormous round eye surrounded by pulsing blood red flesh and veins. Some sort of magnetic attraction held those limbs in midair around the yellow eye that had focused on Seung Mi-na ever since the group's arrival. It was truly a gruesome patchwork of demonic limbs held together by powers too hellish to even imagine.

The monster was the main source of the cold, evil aura… and the cause of Siegfried's suffering. A dozen slain bodies of innocent victims lay in pools of blood and rain around the monster's abnormal feet. The morbid scene made Link terribly ill to the stomach. Behind the monster were a few terrified city dwellers that fled from the scene.

The eye... It closely resembled the eye of the demonic blade. Was it possible that the monster was Soul Edge? Could the sword have somehow transformed itself into a living abomination after being cast away from the light? Within its monstrous hands, it held a giant axe that looked horribly familiar. The creature's fierce gaze had frozen the young Hylian in place. However, it was not looking at him directly; it was gazing upon someone else behind the boy.

"What in the world is that?" exclaimed Yun-seong after he had caught up.

"I... I don't know..." Mi-na quietly answered as she cautiously took a step back. "But stay on your guard. It must be another monster created by the Evil Seed..."

The monstrosity stepped towards them, crushing the body of a fallen warrior under its foot. Blood oozed from the lifeless body and the fiend took great relishing in grinding the corpse up with its foot. The three of them kept their eyes on the demonic being as they backed away. It brought its axe over its shoulder and the ugly eye widened, seemingly gleaming with amusement as it came closer.

Mi-na tossed the rest of her luggage at Link and stepped out front with her lance-like weapon poised and ready to fend off the fiend. "Both of you, run to the stables and get to Athens!" she cried in a stern, commanding tone.

"What? But –"

The monster lunged forward and brought down its large weapon on her. She quickly blocked with the scarlet, metal shaft. The force of impact made her wince and stagger backward slightly but she managed to hold against the monster's strength. With a loud grunt, she forced the abomination back. "Go! I'll hold it back! Now leave!" she screamed as she kept her attention on the charging creature.

Link felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He wanted to help but he knew there wasn't much he could do against a powerful foe. Perhaps he could use his magic…

"Mi-na, you old hag! Let me fight it!" Yun-seong suddenly growled, breaking Link's thought.

"Kids like you should stay back and let the grown-ups handle it!" She hollered back as she side-stepped an attack from the fiend. Next, she thrust the blade of her weapon forward but it missed the monster as it jumped back. Glancing behind her, she shouted, "Get your ass out of here right now! If you defy me then you defy my father! Now leave!"

Link saw Yun-seong bite his lower lip. "So what, Mi-na? I'm already defying him right now! I solely left on my own to find Soul Edge! Not to be ordered around by you!" he yelled over a crack of thunder.

"Hong Yun-seong!" she hissed angrily over her shoulder before she swept low with her weapon, bringing the monster's legs out from under it. While it was busy getting up, Mi-na turned her head sharply and glowered at the redhead. "Will you quit arguing? You have your hands full! Now leave!"

Yun-seong was about to say something but the monster's limbs suddenly fell apart, rending him surprised and making the young Hylian wary. The huge eye floated high into the air with its burning, bony pieces and giant axe swirling protectively around it. Mi-na stepped away and ended right beside the arrogant young man. "Why are you two still here? Leave!" she yelled impatiently.

Link couldn't move a muscle; he was too transfixed by the monster's abnormal powers while Yun-seong hesitated.

"Listen to her, you fool!" someone yelled from high above them.

"Who –"

"Taki?" Mi-na exclaimed when she saw the speaker.

Link craned his head up to see a dark-haired woman clad in tight red clothing on the rooftop of a nearby building. Dark armoured gauntlets covered her crossed arms and she wore protective plating over her knees and shins. Her sharp, dark eyes glowered at the young man.

"What? Who's that?" asked Yun-seong in a bitter tone as he adjusted his hold on Siegfried. Link caught sight a pair of blank emerald eyes staring past him before the blanket fell back over them. Siegfried was awake… but it seemed like he was caught in a trance... Was the monster luring him? They had to get the older boy as far as possible from that monster quickly! Link was about to tell the reluctant man to go but Seung Mi-na beat him to it.

"Now is not the time to get acquainted, Yun-seong!" she hissed as she kept a wary eye on the dismembered monster.

"Leave before it reassembles itself," warned the strange woman above them. From behind her waist, she drew out a short sword and leapt gracefully down to land beside Seung Mi-na.

Black flames had consumed the axe when she had spoken but they soon dispersed and in place of the behemoth weapon was an exact replica of Mi-na's glaive. The limbs of the eyeball then 'reattached' to the body and the monster dropped to the ground before them once more. It stood shorter than before and its build was smaller but it was poised with the same weapon and stance as Seung Mi-na!

Yun-seong still did not move and neither did Link. Appalled, they both stared at the monster in fear.

Mi-na gasped in surprise. "It copied me!"

"This demon has the ability to copy any fighter's skills," the woman in red explained calmly as she observed their foe. She scowled before going into her own battle stance. "How many times must you be told to leave, boy? Take the children and escape while you can."

Yun-seong still refused to move but Link did not. He turned and tried to push the arrogant redhead into the opposite direction. "Come on!" he urged as he pulled on the man's cloak.

"But, Mi-na –" Yun-seong began. He stopped when Mi-na turned to face him. Her expression was softer than before but full of determination. She spoke softly in a foreign language before facing the demonic creature once more. The redhead had lowered his eyes to the ground before muttering something back at her in the same tongue. Then with an angry sigh, he turned and ran with Link closely behind. The sound of weapons clashing erupted behind them but they did not stop to look.

Yun-seong turned into an alley then into an open street of panicking people. Some townsfolk scurried through the heavy rain and Yun-seong screamed at them to get out of the way and to hide inside. Others paid no heed to his warning as they brandished weapons and headed straight in the monster's direction. Link did not bother to pull up his hood as he ran through the dim crowd. It did not really matter since no one paid much attention to him amongst the panic. Both Yun-seong and Link never slowed until they had reached the outskirts of the city where the stables were located. Exhausted, wet, and cold, Link dropped on his knees on the hard stone floor littered with bits of hay.

Rain dripped down his hair and face, wetting the stone beneath him. There was a frightened neigh that perked up his ears. He looked up and saw horses. Dozens of them were lined in the wooden stalls of the large stable. Excited, Link climbed to his feet while still carrying Mi-na's large load of luggage in his arms and approached the first stall on his right. Inside was a beautiful black horse that stood tall on its long legs. The gallant beast snorted and whined frantically within its close quarters. It was frightened; in fact, all of the horses were spooked. There was no doubt that they could sense the evil within the city.

"Hey! Over here!" Yun-seong called from the far end of the noisy stable. Link took one last look at the dark horse before catching up to the redhead. The young man grumbled slightly as he carefully laid the older blond (who was once again asleep), against a wooden beam. "Damn it, what in the world is going on? Just who are you two and what the hell was that thing?" he demanded as he opened a stall door and tried to grab hold of the reins of the dark brown horse inside. He was having trouble as the already saddled animal whipped its head from side to side and backed away from the young man.

The Hylian looked off to the side, reluctant to speak the truth. "I'm sorry. It's... rather complicated" he quietly replied. He watched the redhead with amusement. "Are you stealing that horse?"

Worried and frustrated, Yun-seong shot Link a look of annoyance before muttering, "These secrets of yours are going to kill me and Mi-na… And no, I am not stealing my own horse!"

"Oh! So it's yours?" the boy asked in curiosity.

"Yes," was Yun-seong's gruff answer. He managed to grab the reins of the frightened horse and hushed the startled beast while gently stroking its neck. "It's okay, boy. Calm down!" The brown horse snorted and shook its head before settling into a somewhat tranquil manner. Link smiled at the animal before him for it reminded the boy of the loyal companion he once travelled with on the vast fields of Hyrule.

Yun-seong led the horse out and tied the strings of his satchels together before hanging them on either sides of the saddle. "You two better have a good explanation of everything once we're in Athens," he grumbled as he approached the young Hylian. He grabbed Mi-na's bags from Link and tied them to the saddle as well. Then he unexpectedly lifted the Hylian up and onto the horse.

Link nodded slightly and stared down at the reins before him. "I won't back down from my promise," he told the redhead. "Once we're safe… I'll tell you everything."

There was a loud grunt before he felt Yun-seong place Siegfried right behind him. The redhead then repositioned the older boy's arms over Link's shoulders. "Keep him up," ordered the young man as he prepared to saddle up. Siegfried was leaning onto Link's back with his head resting on his own left arm, over Link's left shoulder. Through the covers, the younger boy could feel the knight shiver from both the cold and fever. The Hylian was in no better shape either; chills ran through his body continuously, causing him to shudder visibly under his wet cloak.

Yun-seong heaved himself onto the horse behind both boys and grabbed the reins with outstretched hands. "Damn, this is awkward," he grumbled. No doubt his arms were going to be pretty sore when they arrive at their destination… "Here we go!" With a gentle whip of the reins, he ordered the horse to trot out of the stables and into the pouring rain.

Instantly, Link felt the heavy droplets drench through his clothes once more. Strong gusts of freezing winds, made both boys horribly shiver. With a loud cry and a snap, Yun-seong urged his horse to gallop through the deserted street that led to the mountain path and out of the city. Before they reached the muddy trail, Link heard a shrill but distant cry of a crow. He abruptly turned his head to the side just in time to catch sight of a drenched black bird on the roof of an old shack they were passing by. Siegfried slightly stirred, whispering something incoherent. Gleaming red eyes stared down upon them for a mere instant before the demonic bird disappeared after a blinding flash of lightning.

* * *

Comfortable warm rays of a burning sun broke through the grey cloudy sky when noon came around. The storm was far behind them, hanging over the mountain city with its darkness. They rode in silence, only to hear the pounding of hooves underneath, the chirping of birds in the nearby forest and the occasional sneeze that came from him. The much needed warmth was soothing against Link's freezing skin and the hot, humid wind was pleasing. By the time they reached sight of Athens, his clothes were mostly dry. He heard Yun-seong speak for the first time since leaving the valley; "Finally, we're here." His tone was weary and obviously grumpy.

The young Hylian quietly agreed as he brushed a hand through his bangs before pulling up his hood. He rubbed the fatigue from his face, being mindful of the tender bruise on his left cheek. Starved, thirsty and sore from sitting on a saddle all day, Link couldn't wait to stop and rest. They galloped passed dozens of travelers along the dirt path, not paying much heed to all the curious stares.

But one foolish woman decided to stand in their way. She stood in the middle of the path in a firm posture with no sign of fear from the oncoming horse. She was a warrior, Link could tell by the sheathed weapon by her side. In the evening sun, her golden hair shimmered behind her back and her soft green eyes looked straight at them with a hint of defiance. There was a sense of familiarity coming from her…

Yun-seong yelled at the woman as he slowed his exhausted horse to a trot. "Are you blind, woman? Do you want to get trampled?"

"Please stop!" she cried as she stood in the horse's path with her hands out to her sides to indicate that none may pass. Yun-seong stopped the horse entirely right before her.

Link cocked his head to the side and studied her face closely while she continued to stare hard at the grumbling redhead behind him. He smiled when he recognized her. "Sophitia!" the Hylian exclaimed, drawing a look of surprise on the young woman.

"You know her?" asked Yun-seong in a disbelieving tone. Link shortly nodded.

Confused, Sophitia blinked at the young boy for only a moment before her features became worried. "Link, what are you doing here? I thought Greta had taken you home."

"I-I… W-Well…" the boy stammered with uncertainty, unsure of what to say. Telling the truth would sound ridiculous and there was no point in lying anymore.

"Excuse me," Yun-seong interrupted impatiently. "Would you mind stepping out of our way? We don't have time for this!"

"But wait!" the woman protested as she stood her ground, returning to her previous task. "You possess something that is a danger to you and others around you. Please, give it to me." She stretched out an open hand towards them with her green eyes staring firmly at the young man.

Yun-seong's eyes narrowed. "Are you talking about the shard of Soul Edge? How do you know I have it?" His hands noticeably tightened around the horse's reins.

Sophitia placed her open hand over her heart and slightly bowed her head. "I can sense it. Its evil is unmistakable."

The young man huffed. "Hmph. I'm not giving it to you." Disappointment fell over her slender face. "Just who do you think you are?"

There was a weak moan by Link's ear as Siegfried had finally awakened from the voices.

"I am Sophitia. I have vowed to purge the lands touched by the evil Soul Edge," she answered. No hint of fear or hesitation showed upon her bold features when she spoke.

"Sophitia?" the older blond murmured in Link's ear, barely an audible whisper. His emerald eyes partially opened and his clouded gaze saw only shadows before closing again, returning back to sleep. His face was flushed and his body constantly shivered with illness.

Link knitted his brow with worry. "Yun-seong! Yun-seong!" he interrupted the redhead's counter remark. "We must hurry! Siegfried – uh, I mean..."

Piqued by the knight's true name, Sophitia's attention immediately fell on the young Hylian. "Siegfried?" she repeated to make sure she heard right.

"This sick kid here." Yun-seong indicated by unveiling the boy under the blankets.

Her green eyes widened slightly for a second before she approached with a deep frown. "Where will you be staying?" she asked the young man as she walked up beside the mounted group. She reached up and gently brushed fringes of blond hair out of the sleeping boy's face.

"An inn, most likely. There's no need for a doctor. I have some medicine that'll surely take care of him," Yun-seong replied with a hint of impatience.

"Take me with you," she suddenly said, still eyeing the ill child.

"What?" Yun-seong was dumbfounded.

"Please, take me with you." She was pleading. "I want to help."

Link smiled with joy at her offer. In spite of having his fragment stolen by the woman before him, he still trusted her. Her intentions had been pure; she was only protecting the boys by taking the Hylian's evil shard. Before the loudmouth could protest, the Hylian said, "That'll be great! She has helped us before, Yun-seong, so we can trust her!"

The redhead groaned followed by a disgruntled sigh. "If you haven't noticed, there's no room on this horse so it's impossible to take you with us, lady," he stated.

Sophitia nodded in understanding. "Then tell me where you will be staying. I will meet you there."

"Why do you want to help so badly? What are you planning here?" Yun-seong's eyes were full of mistrust and he pursed his lips in irritation.

"It feels as if our meeting is not a mere coincidence." As she spoke, her eyes shifted between the three upon the horse before settling on Siegfried. "I only wish to help him. I promise I will no longer ask for your cursed fragment so long as you keep your heart free of ill intentions."

"Ill intentions?" Yun-seong snorted.

Link started to explain for him. "She means–"

"I get it, I get it," the young man grumbled, waving his free hand to cut the boy off. There was a short pause before he let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. We'll be in the first inn we see down this road."

"The first one down this road is quite expensive..." Sophitia warned with a wry smile.

"Uh, then the second one we see."

She shook her head with a small laugh. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

He was caught in an endless battle of light and darkness. When darkness conquered light, he was trapped within a twisted realm full of nightmares.

However, when light broke through the shadows, he would experience a blissful dream. His dreams were always shrouded in fog but he could often make out the figure gazing down at him. It was Mother. It felt like an eternity since the last time he had seen her. He could hardly remember her face. Her gentle green eyes were the only part of her he had never forgotten. When he was within the light, with Mother, he felt her soft touch against his skin and the warmth from her hands.

He wanted to speak with her but words would never form. He wanted to reach out and caress her face but his arms would never move. It was only a dream… it was always a dream. Mother was never truly there. And perhaps, that was what hurt the most…

Her smiling green eyes were the last he saw before the darkness embraced him once again. The world of shadows was as cold as ice, chilling him to the very core of his body. He stood within the abyss, shivering from the bitter cold that enveloped him. A harsh whisper tore through the silence; its words were incomprehensible yet its tone made the hairs on the back of his neck bristle in fright.

Within the world of black, a large yellow eye revealed itself before him. Surrounded by pulsing flesh and veins, the hellish eye's nefarious gaze held him in place. Around it, the shadows became red and vibrant like blood. Crimson spread throughout the realm and he found himself standing within a field of slain bodies. He recognized some of the bodies lying at his feet; Seung Mi-na… Yun-seong… Link… They were dead. Their wide, lifeless eyes were staring back at him; their gray faces distorted in pain and horror.

His breath was caught in his throat, stopping him from making a sound at the ghastly sight. He trembled, completely horrified at the sickly scene. He clenched his hands and felt something wet and sticky covering them. It was blood… the blood of his victims; the ones that lay dead before his feet.

He was the one that killed them.

"No..." he had managed to breathe before his legs buckled from under him. On his knees, he slowly shook his head as he stared at his shaking, bloody hands in shock. "I… I did this…" he uttered in disbelief.

The harsh whispers returned, blaming him; praising him; mocking him while the gleaming eye hovering above the sea of red reveled at his anguish. It was then he found his voice… and a loud scream full of anguish rent the air.

He continued to cry out even when he woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. His heart hammered rapidly against his chest and his breath came out fast and short. He sat up and slowly drew in a few deep, wavering breaths to calm his badly shaking body. But it was useless; the gruesome images kept flashing before his eyes. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind.

He glanced down at his clammy hands and was instantly relieved to see them free of blood. A sudden light touch on his bare shoulder made him recoil in fear. He snapped his head to the side and found a pair of gentle green eyes staring back at him with worry under the dim light.

"Siegfried?" the woman quietly asked.

He blinked and focused on her compassionate face framed by light golden hair. His breath stopped short and his eyes widened with surprise when he finally realized who she was. "S-Sophitia..."


	9. Invisible Bonds

Following a red-haired young man through the bustling crowds of a busy merchant street in Athens was a challenge for one particular young Hylian. With one hand keeping his dark blue hood on, Link's other hand clung tightly to the end of Yun-seong's light gray cloak.

"Hey! Hey! Quit pulling!" The owner of the cloak bellowed at him when the boy accidentally tugged a little too hard, choking the man slightly as Link navigated between two strangers. The redhead stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Come on, can't you walk faster?" Impatience was obvious on the man's sullen face as he stood there with crossed arms.

"It's impossible! There are too many people and I can hardly see!" Link gestured at the noisy moving crowds surrounding them with the wave of his hands. Not only was it difficult to traverse, it was also uncomfortably hot with so many people bumping into each other under the bright morning sun. Link was sweltering under his hood.

Yun-seong heaved a sigh and rolled his brown eyes. "Come here, brat," he said, making Link glower at him. The man stepped towards the pouting boy, reached down and surprisingly picked the Hylian up with ease to place the child behind his head and onto his broad shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Link hollered from his new height.

"Making this faster," Yun-seong replied in a low mutter as he started walking. "Hey! Don't poke my eyes out, kid!" he shouted when Link yelped and latched onto his forehead, almost hitting his eyes in the process.

From his new view, Link could see the many faces that crowded the streets and the countless merchant stands and open shops on each side of the road. Seeing so many people moving about still amazed him like the first time he had arrived in Athens. The marketplace of Castletown had never been as chaotic as this grand city!

"Now, where are we going again?" his carrier questioned.

"To buy some arrows!"

Yun-seong began to move, shuffling through a group of gossiping young women standing around a cloth-seller. "Arrows? What for?"

"I need to restock. I used up most of mine when I was chasing that thief."

Yun-seong said sarcastically, "Did you manage to feather him? Or did you miss?" When the young boy didn't answer, he snorted, "Your aim must be pretty terrible then."

"He was fast and he hid well in the shadows!" Link defended his marksmanship in a grumpy tone.

They passed by a stand surrounded by loud giggling children of various ages, buying what looked like sweets. Over the laughter, Yun-seong muttered, "I still find it hard to believe that you are actually–"

Using his left hand, Link quickly covered the redhead's mouth. "I know it's hard to believe but you don't have to say it out loud," he whispered in the man's ear.

Yun-seong pried the Hylian's hand off. "It's not like anyone can hear us. It's so damn loud early in the morning," the redhead grumbled in annoyance. He sidled through an idle group of Athenian soldiers. Link overheard the men's discussion, speaking of the missing holy sword and the arrival of the bony monster that appeared soon after. Yun-seong had slowed his pace and eventually stopped nearby to eavesdrop on them.

"... a curse!" one of them said fearfully.

"Removing the sword had unleashed the monster?" another asked.

"It is what they believe."

"It was a gift from the Gods, was it not?" asked another, his tone deep and calm as he waited for someone to answer.

"I heard that a demon had pulled it out," stated a fourth, making Link freeze. "Someone had claimed to have witnessed the daunting fiend steal the holy sword before merely escaping the demon's wrath!"

The Hylian couldn't help but cringe at the ridiculous story he had just heard. Was the thief from the shrine the one spreading such rumours? Suppressing his anger, he continued to listen.

"A demon? Preposterous!" said the one with the deep voice.

"A demon, you say? It may not be a coincidence that the monster appeared soon after the sword disappeared…"

Having heard enough, Yun-seong resumed walking down the street. Link frowned at the words of the last speaker and asked worriedly, "Could it be true? That the creature was released because of me?"

"They're just rumours, kid," Yun-seong scoffed. "How could you have suddenly unleashed a monster? Didn't you say you lost your sword over a week ago?"

The boy nodded although the other could not see. "Yeah."

"Then how could it have kept the ugly thing sealed before then? That monster… it was _Soul Edge_ , remember? Or something like that anyway." The redhead turned into a narrow alley, away from the crowd and heat. He breathed a deep sigh in the cool shadows, his brow slick with sweat which resulted in Link, unnoticeably, having to occasionally wipe his moist hands on the man's cloak. "It must have sensed my fragment and followed us into the city. That's the most likely explanation." Yun-seong's tone was bitter and regretful. "If all those people died because of my shard... I... I..." He punched the wall of the alleyway and cursed in his native language.

The evil fragment attracting the one-eyed creature was a possibility for its sudden appearance, however Link had a feeling the reason was more than that. The black bird with eyes that glowed red… It was in the mountain city, Malucci, when they escaped with Siegfried; watching them with its chilling stare as if a hawk eyeing its prey. Thoughts of the cursed bird brought a terrible sense of dread to settle in the pit of Link's stomach. Yun-seong's explanation had lightened the boy's concern to a slightly lesser degree but the Hylian was still worried.

They entered another busy merchant street at the end of the alley and the return of the sun and noise brought Link's attention back to the task at hand. "Hey, look! Over there!" he cried out, recognizing one of the shops. He lightly patted the top of Yun-seong's spiky hair and pointed. "That's where I bought some arrows before. Let's go!"

With a reluctant sigh, Yun-seong headed in Link's pointed direction. After plowing through the crowds and entering various shops to buy their necessary needs, they ended up in the stables where Yun-seong had left his horse. "What are we doing here?" Link asked as he climbed off the man's back.

Yun-seong wiped the trickling sweat off his forehead and approached his dark brown horse. Only the stable boy was around in the nearly empty stable, piling some hay into a corner near one of the entrances. Two other horses were in their stalls beside Zephyros, Yun-seong's brown horse he had bought in the exact same stable a couple days ago.

"Here, brat–"

"Can't you at least say my name?" Link interrupted with a pout.

Yun-seong took out a key from his pouch and smirked. "Sure... demon-boy. Here." He handed a small silver key to Link.

Curious, the boy studied it. It was Yun-seong's inn room key.

"Watch over my stuff, okay?" the redhead told the other as he opened the stall door to his horse. He tossed the leather bag containing their newly purchased items at the Hylian and the boy caught it with a look of confusion.

"What? Why?" Link asked, forming a worried frown. "Where are you going?"

"It's been two days..." said the young man softly. "I'm going back."

The Hylian's frown deepened. "It could be dangerous…"

Beneath his cloak, Yun-seong adjusted the sword secured in his belt before taking Zephyros's reins into his hands. He then hopped onto the saddled animal and stared down at the boy. "I know that! That's why I'm going alone!" he answered in frustration. "You stay here with that lady and take good care of my things, all right?" He gave the boy a cocky grin. "I'll be back in two days or less." Seeing the uneasy look on the young boy's face, he added, "And stop giving me that look. You look like Mi-na when she has a bad hair day and believe me, that's not a good look."

Link glanced down at the key. The unease he had felt from before had returned. "Are... Are you sure you'll be all right?" he carefully asked.

"Well, yeah," the man retorted high atop his horse. He pressed his heels into the sides of the animal, walking the mount out of the stall and stopping beside the small boy. "I've waited long enough. Women... They can be so damn annoying, you know? And just because she's slightly older than me, it doesn't mean she can boss me around," he scoffed with contempt but his expression was softer than his tone. "You stay here, got it? I'll be back. Promise. Now, here," he dug into his coin pouch and handed Link a few silver pieces. "Don't go spending that on candy! It's for emergencies, all right?"

The boy nodded with a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. I'm off then. Take care of that little punk you call a friend, demon-boy," were the redhead's departing words spoken with a wry grin. The man guided his horse towards the stable exit.

"It's Link!" the boy corrected with a smirk. "Be careful!" Yun-seong acknowledged him with a lazy wave before disappearing behind the stable walls.

Finding himself in the stables, Link smiled gleefully at the two horses within. He glanced over at the stable boy, who appeared to be slightly older than Siegfried's current age. The boy had his light brown hair tied behind his back with a few loose strands sticking to his forehead as he worked. He glanced up at Link with his blue eyes and kindly smiled before wiping the sweat off his face with a rolled up sleeve of his brown shirt. Link smiled back and the boy gave him a nod before grabbing a metal pail and left the stables.

The young Hylian pocketed the key and silver coins into his rupee pouch and placed Yun-seong's leather bag on the floor. Excited, he approached one of the horses. He had always been fond of horses because of their loyalty and companionship (and mostly because he had one of his own). Looking up at the gallant white beast before him, he could imagine his old friend staring back.

He raised his hand and the horse lowered its neck to nudge his palm with its snout. Smiling, he happily stroked its muzzle and the horse shook its head with a small whine. He giggled quietly and rested his forehead against the great beast's cheek. The familiar musky scent of the animal wafted through his nose. "Epona... I miss you," he whispered sadly. "I miss everyone…"

* * *

"S-Sophitia…" Wide, emerald eyes stared into a pair of soft green in both surprise and disbelief. He was speechless as he gazed upon the familiar woman before him. She was older; over seven years had passed since he had last seen her after all. Mature yet still beautifully young, her face looked very much the same. She was kneeling beside his bed bearing a small, relieved smile. "Siegfried, it really is you, isn't it?" she exclaimed, placing her right hand over his smaller left fist.

He flinched at her touch, realizing that he was not dreaming. "Sophitia?" he slowly questioned the woman, just to make sure he was wide awake. He met her gaze evenly. "Are you... really here?"

Sophitia softly laughed and nodded. "Of course, Siegfried. I am right here," she answered with a light squeeze of his hand. "It has been a while, has it not? And you have certainly _changed_ since then," she implied with emphasis all the while giving him an amusing stare.

The boy blinked a few times, completely perplexed by her presence. "You… How did you– wait," he suddenly paused and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a bed in what appeared to be an inn room. Golden rays of sunshine poured through the cracks of a draped-covered window in the centre of the left wall facing the door. Another bed was placed along the right side with its covers piled into a mess. A small, square, wooden table with two chairs stood beside the left wall beneath the window with a dark bundle and a familiar shield lying on top of it.

He was certainly not in the same inn as before. "Where... am I?" he inquired as he studied the room. He remembered being in a different room with the Korean woman, Seung Mi-na. There was a storm, he recalled, and he was watching it by the window. Everything was hazy after that.

"You are in Athens." Sophitia had answered while he tried to recall the past few hours. It was difficult to remember however, with a dull headache throbbing against his skull. Not only that, his body was aching and he felt rather weak. He was shivering as well, probably due to the fact that he was shirtless.

"Athens..." he repeated quietly. He frowned with frustration. Why was he in Athens? How did he return to the city?

He gently removed his hand away from Sophitia's and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. He closed his eyes and concentrated, ignoring the growing pain in his head. The storm... Something happened while he was watching it. The wind had grown cold and the air, bitter like frost. A _voice_ , harsh and wicked, had silenced the rain and thunder…

_**Kill them...** _

" _Stop! I don't want to hurt you!"_

_"Siegfried! Stop!"_

His blood ran cold for he was overwhelmed with horror. The awful voice had pained him but also granted him power... He had listened to it, driven mad by desperation and hate. _Their_ pleas rang through his horrified mind; _their_ faces distorted by fear were clear in his memory…

A soft touch on the arm made him jerk away. "Siegfried, are you still feeling unwell?" Sophitia asked, knitting her brow with deep concern.

"Where is everyone?" he suddenly asked, his heart heavy with remorse. "W-What happened to them? Are they… Did I...?" The boy was choking on his own words, fearing for the worst. He averted his eyes down to his hands, remembering the crimson stains that once covered them. Was it just a nightmare? Or did he really kill them? He drew an unsteady breath and shuddered.

There was soft hush before Sophitia grasped his smaller hand within hers once more. "It is all right. They are safe," Sophitia cooed, giving him an assuring smile. "Link is with that young man, Yun-seong. They should be back shortly."

Siegfried furrowed his brow when she failed to mention one other person. "Where is the woman, Seung Mi-na?"

The Athenian did not answer right away. Instead, she hesitated, her head downcast, making him tense with dreaded fear. Slowly, she shook her head. "We do not know," was her tentative answer. Her eyes rose to meet his. "It has been two days since the monster attacked Malucci and we have not heard from her."

"Monster?" His voice wavered with uncertainty. "What monster?" The powerful evil he had sensed within the city... the one that brought the disturbing chills… Was Sophitia referring to that?

There was another soft hush as she reached up to gently brush fringes of his blond hair away to place her hand on his forehead. He flinched back, startled by her touch yet again. "Please, do not worry about it for now. You should get some more rest," she said with a small smile. "We can catch up on things after."

By the tone of her voice, Siegfried understood she was not willing to discuss the subject any further. He lowered his gaze at the last of her words. "So… You know who I am," he stated more than asked.

"Yes."

The boy brushed a hand through his hair to hide his sudden embarrassment. "Then you are probably wondering–"

"No need to explain," she told him, bringing his focus back onto her. "Link has told me everything."

" _Everything?_ " he blurted out loudly, which made Sophitia jump back in surprise. He quickly apologized and repeated the word more calmly. "Everything?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Well, he told me how you both had come to be. Which sounded rather unbelievable," she answered truthfully, gazing off to the side. "However, I do believe that what happened with you two is true since you are unmistakably a child now."

Siegfried bit the inside of his cheek. Did Link tell her the exact events that resulted in their transformation? Did she know that he was _Nightmare?_ "You are not... afraid of me?" he carefully asked.

A little surprised, she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Afraid? Why would I be afraid to see you like this?"

He shook his head to hide his relief. "Never mind. It is nothing," he lied. It was obvious she was unaware of the truth so what exactly did the elf tell her?

Although she looked rather confused, she nodded and rose to her feet. "It is now noon," she noted as she peeked through the drapes, allowing a few beams of bright sunlight to enter the room and reflect the shimmering dust in the air. "They should be back by now." As if on cue, the door of the inn swung open and in strolled a hooded little boy carrying (and dragging) a large bundle of travelling bags into the room. "Link?" Sophitia questioned as she watched the boy pile the luggage into the far left corner. "What are you doing with all those bags?"

"Yun-seong," the elf began without looking over at her as he continued to throw numerous leather and cloth sacks on top of each other, "says that he's going back to find Seung Mi-na. So he wants me to watch over his stuff."

Sophitia immediately took a step towards him. "No! It's far too dangerous to go back! And alone too? What is he thinking?" She bit her lips worriedly and asked, "Is he still here?"

Link shook his head as he closed the door. "He left after giving me the key to his room," he replied before turning to face her, taking off his hood. He suddenly perked up when he noticed Siegfried watching him. "Brother! You're awake!" he cried as he rushed over and threw his arms around the older blond in a discomforting and painful hug.

A burning sensation on Siegfried's back had gone unnoticed until the pesky little brat had touched him. The knight weakly pushed the elf away with a growl to hide his pain. "Will you stop doing that?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The younger boy grinned. "I'm just glad you're all right. You had me worried," he replied a little less than joyful. Visible on the child's face was a deep purple bruise on his left cheek.

Siegfried could vaguely recall that he was the one who knocked the boy aside… "Hmph," he responded in a softer tone. He then looked away from the elf's happy face, feeling a strong regrettable guilt swell deep inside of him. "I did it again, didn't I?" His words were barely a whisper but he knew Link could hear them. The pain in his back had subsided as he stared grimly at his hands. For once, the elf did not say a word.

Sophitia kneeled beside him and gently felt his forehead once more. "Your fever is gone but you should get some more rest," she told him, breaking the awkward silence. "Forgive me for leaving so soon, Siegfried, but I must go and attend to my duties."

Siegfried lightly shook his head. "That's all right," he murmured.

She patted Link's head as she passed him. "I trust that you two will be all right on your own?"

"I'm sure we will be fine," the elf answered, his wide childish grin returning.

She smiled at them both. "I will return tonight. Hopefully, we will be able to talk then," she said as she approached the door. "Please rest, Siegfried." She gave him a worried smile and he nodded.

Link waved goodbye before she left the room. "So," he began, obviously wanting to grab the other's attention. "How are you feeling?"

Siegfried shot him an irritated glare before looking away. "I'm _fine_ ," he grumbled. In a softer tone, he continued, "And I'm sorry… I–"

"Don't worry about it," the elf interrupted.

"How can you say that?" the older boy snapped in frustration, glowering at the elf. "I hurt both of you… I nearly killed–"

"Siegfried, we're okay." Link's expression was stern and his tone was assuring. His blue eyes were steadfast with the belief that the older blond had done nothing wrong. Before the fuming knight could say anything to ridicule the elf's naivety, Link had suddenly changed the subject; "Are you hungry?" The boy in green bounded towards the table as he spoke and grabbed a wooden plate hidden behind the large shield. "Did you know? Sophitia works in a bakery!" the elf exclaimed with a cheerful smile. He strolled over and shoved the plate full of assorted breads and sweet-smelling pastries into Siegfried's face. "Try one. They're really good."

Siegfried eyed the plate in annoyance before shaking his head to the side. "I'm not hungry," he growled before pushing the food away. He didn't have the appetite to eat anything at the moment.

Link made a disapproving noise. "You haven't eaten in days so _here_. And you wouldn't want to waste her efforts and time in making these for you, do you?" The boy placed the baked goods on the other's lap. "I bought some fresh milk too. Wait right here." Before Siegfried could turn and glare at him, the elf was already moving towards the pile of bags and started to rummage through them. "Hmm? Where did I put it?" the boy pondered out loud as he continued to dig deeper into the pile.

Snorting in irritation, Siegfried glowered at the back of the boy before sighing. He didn't quite understand Link. How could the foolish child ignore the pain Siegfried had inflicted upon him both physically and from the hurtful words he had uttered and yelled out of spite? Not only that, the elf was aware of the danger he was putting himself in by being near the former demon; yet the young boy never showed any signs of fear. How could that be? Twice, Siegfried had lost control of himself and ended up harming the elf each time so why did Link not loathe or resent him? Or for the best... fear him?

Ever since Siegfried was freed from Soul Edge's control and turned into a child, the elf did not see or treat him as the Azure Knight. Link saw him as a normal person... no, more like a _friend_. Perhaps that could explain why the damn child was constantly worried about him and why he would always shrug away the pain and cruel words Siegfried inflicted on him. Link must have wanted to make Siegfried believe that his immoral actions were not because of his true intentions; that his heart was only manipulated by the evils of Soul Edge.

Emerald eyes glanced over at the boy still scrounging for that milk. _A friend, huh? You stupid little elf..._ When the boy happily announced his finding, Siegfried quickly looked away and hid a small smile.

* * *

That afternoon, Link had no choice but to answer Siegfried's demanding questions no matter how much he wanted to avoid talking about the incident in Malucci. With reluctance, the Hylian mentioned his use of the Master Sword. "It emitted a bright flash and it instantly knocked you unconscious…" Link told the knight with a guilty frown. "Did it hurt when I hit you? I'm sorry." He couldn't forget the painful scream that deafened his ears when his heavy blade struck the other. He sat cross-legged on the floor of their room, sorting out his equipment. His hands were busy untying the twine that held his new bundle of arrows together.

Siegfried, seated on the edge of his bed, was staring and poking at the partially eaten bread in his hand as he listened. After a moment of silence, he shook his head. "I don't remember any pain. You did what was necessary so don't apologize," he stated the last part fervently, his eyes still on his food. He was picking off little crumbs and making a mess on the floor.

When Link went on to explain the group's encounter with the one-eyed monster, he noticed Siegfried's body tense and the rain of crumbs completely stopped. "Did you see it?" Link inquired, watching the older boy's reaction intently. "When we ran into it, you were awake but… It looked like you were caught in a trance."

The knight bowed his head further, his long hair hiding his face. He did not move nor speak for a short while, making Link furrow his brow in worry. "I saw an eye…" was Siegfried's quiet response. Slowly, his head lifted and sullen emerald eyes gazed toward the open window that allowed cool air into the stuffy room. "It was the eye of Soul Edge. I thought it was a nightmare…"

"Can it really be Soul Edge?" The Hylian placed his quiver aside after filling it with his new arrows while keeping his attention on the other.

Again, Siegfried did not answer after a moment had passed. "No… No, that creature cannot be Soul Edge. The power to become a 'living' being without a host is beyond the sword's extent." He concluded that the monster was likely an innocent animal or human that was transformed by the evil shards that plagued the land. However, the knight appeared doubtful of his own explanation but did not elaborate on why.

"That bird was there too," Link added hesitantly, hating to keep the somber discussion going. "Do you think it could be connected to the one-eyed monster?"

The mere mention of the winged demon made Siegfried visibly shiver. He tossed his piece of bread back onto the plate beside him and sighed into his hands as he leaned forward to rest his elbows onto his knees. "That wretched crow," he seethed, pressing his palms against his forehead to alleviate the noticeable headache. "I saw it before I…" Eyes closed, he bit his lower lip and slowly shook his head.

Link knew it was difficult for Siegfried to remember but the Hylian was desperate for any possible answers as to why his friend was being sought after by fiends related to Soul Edge. Hearing nothing from the other, the young Hylian could only conclude that there was possibly a link between the black bird and one-eyed demon and their goal was likely Siegfried. But _why?_ Was it because Siegfried was the former wielder of Soul Edge? Not knowing the exact reason frustrated Link. He was certain Siegfried was feeling the same if not more so.

Not wanting to dwell on it any further, Link went on to describe their escape from Malucci and how they met up with Sophitia. He spoke of Sophitia's reason for remaining in Athens (besides being her hometown): after returning to the city with Cassandra to recuperate, the sisters heard numerous rumours of monster attacks in the countryside. Suspecting Astaroth and his army, the two warriors sought out the golem but found no sign of him. For the time being, they remained in the city to gather more information. It may be possible that the rumours were related to the one-eyed demon…

"What exactly did you tell Sophitia and that damn idiot?" Siegfried asked after Link finished explaining. He was pacing around the room on his bare feet to stretch out his legs after being bedridden for two days. By 'idiot', the Hylian assumed Siegfried was talking about Yun-seong.

The younger boy grinned sheepishly at the knight. "Oh, nothing much. Just told them the truth that you and I are actually ten years older than what we look like," he said while picking up his bow. "And how that happened, I told them that you and I met in the forest and we ended up in a bitter quarrel so we _viciously_ battled," he dramatically emphasized by clenching his right hand into a fist before him, "and before we knew it, a 'time portal' opened up between us and we ended up like this."

Siegfried rolled his eyes before pausing in front of the Hylian's equipment. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and studied Link's hookshot with mild interest. "Did you mention Soul Edge?" His tone was weary, matching his appearance.

Link shook his head as he pulled back on the bowstring of his bow to test its tension. With his short arms, he struggled to pull it all the way back before releasing it with a sharp twang. "I didn't tell them anything about you being the demon-knight. Wouldn't be a good idea, right?" He raised his brow at the older blond who only snorted in response. "Yun-seong didn't really believe my story so I challenged him into a sword fight."

Siegfried raised an eyebrow at him. "And you won?" he asked dubiously.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Link let out a small laugh. "No… I lost."

"Heh, I expected as much." Siegfried sneered at him and resumed his pacing.

"What do you mean?" Link fumed, dropping his bow. He crossed his arms and pouted angrily at the older boy. "He was bigger and stronger than me so it was practically unfair! But I almost had him! Or I thought I did..." he muttered the last part under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I think you should get some more sleep." Link examined his boomerang next. The smooth, polished wooden surface of the carefully crafted weapon shimmered from the outdoor light while the central ruby-red jewel glinted. He tossed the boomerang upwards into the air, making it vertically twirl a few times before catching it.

The knight grunted and shook his head as he crossed his arms defiantly by the table right behind the younger boy. "I'm fine," Siegfried muttered, his tone firm and slightly annoyed. "Where's my shirt?"

Link caught his boomerang again before glowering at the stubborn boy over his shoulder. "It's on your bed. And you really should. You've been falling in and out of consciousness for the past two days. Besides," he added before Siegfried could retort, "Sophitia told you to so you should listen to her." He grinned mischievously. "She _really_ cares about you. So what kind of relationship do you have with her?"

" _Relationship?_ " Siegfried repeated with a start. "There is _nothing_ between us. We only met once a while back. That is all," he answered while shifting his eyes furiously to the side.

The younger boy raised a curious brow and smirked in amusement. "Oh, really? Well, she's been worried about you ever since we arrived here. Every night, she would stay by your side for hours. I had to try very hard to pry her away from you so that she could go home to get some rest." Siegfried glanced over, slightly surprised and Link continued, "She was worried that you would hop out of bed and run off to do something silly, brother."

Groaning in frustration, the long-haired boy glared down at the Hylian. "Will you stop with the brotherly act already?"

Link's teasing smile broadened. "But Sophitia really thinks we are brothers!" It was a lie, of course. Unfortunately, the older blond didn't easily fall for it.

"How so?" the knight spat, "You told her everything, didn't you?"

Disappointment fell over the younger warrior's pouting face. "Yeah… I did." He shortly laughed. "I wanted to see how you would react if you believed me."

With a dangerous gleam, emerald eyes narrowed as a nefarious smirk spread over the older boy's lips. "I would wring the life out of you within an instant."

The boy in green tensed under Siegfried's deadly stare and bashfully smiled. "Aww, come on. Pretending to be brothers isn't so bad."

"Yes, it is. Especially with _you_ , little elf."

"Hylian."

"Whatever." Huffing in annoyance, the knight rounded Link's equipment and sauntered towards his bed. The plate of breads and a glass bottle half-full of milk were still sitting on top of the messy sheets.

Link only gave him a sullen glance when he noticed a large red mark on the knight's back. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, standing up to follow the other to take a closer look.

Siegfried sharply turned around with an irritated glare. "What's what?" he growled impatiently.

Link motioned for him to turn around. "On your back," he explained while Siegfried continued to glower. "Well, turn around so I can get a better look."

With reluctance, the arrogant blond slowly did so. "Make it quick," he grumbled and crossed his arms.

Sweeping away the older boy's long hair, Link carefully examined the red blemish and found blistered skin. Not only that, he could make out the faint outline of the three sacred triangles marring the centre. "The Master Sword," Link began as he lightly brushed a finger over the burn. It was hot to the touch and Siegfried visibly flinched from it. "When I used it to stop you, it burned your skin." He frowned with guilt at the injury as he touched it once more, making Siegfried twirled around with a snarl.

"Quit that!" the knight hissed.

Link grinned apologetically and backed away towards the pile of luggage in the room. "Sorry! I'll put something on it. I'm sure Miss Seung Mi-na has some ointments in her bags… somewhere… maybe… hopefully." He started to look through each leather and cloth bag.

"Hmph. Forget about it," the older boy muttered. "It doesn't hurt too much."

The young Hylian ignored him and continued to dig through each bag, finding all sorts of items such as scrolls of paper, brushes, small wooden boxes with pieces of jewellery and lots of exotic-looking clothing. One small pouch contained dried herbs and bottled round pellets. Another held five tiny ceramic bottles with strange foreign symbols carved on the glossy white surface speckled with blue. He took one of the bottles and carefully twisted the corked lid off. Slowly, he brought the opening to his nose and sniffed it only to suddenly reel back from the immensely vulgar, herbaceous aroma of the thick, dark liquid inside. A disgusted cry escaped his lips before he quickly recapped the bottle and its vile fumes.

"What are you doing?" Siegfried demanded. Now wearing his shirt, he towered beside the Hylian with a tired, sullen glare. "I told you to forget about it."

Link showed Siegfried the bottle. "Do you know what it says on here? Can you read it?" The older boy's glare deepened while the Hylian countered with a smug grin. "If you won't cooperate and let me help you, then I will tell Sophitia about it. Would you prefer her gentle hands?"

The comment sparked a desirable reaction from the stubborn blond. Irked, the older boy hastily brushed a hand through his hair as he heavily sighed. After a brief moment of contemplating silence, angry emerald eyes flickered over the odd letters on the bottle. "A painkiller," he lowly snarled in defeat.

Smirking in amusement, the younger boy switched to another bottle. "This one?"

"Same thing."

Link continued to show each bottle for Siegfried to translate and it turned out the last one contained an ointment that was probably used for treating burns. After much coaxing and a heated exchange of name-calling and insults, the Hylian managed to force the arrogant knight to allow him to treat the wound. Oily and smelling strong of spice, the ointment was gently applied to the burn and soon covered in bandages the younger boy had found after scrounging around Seung Mi-na's and Yun-seong's belongings once more.

Satisfied by Siegfried's 'cooperation', Link offered to play his ocarina and, surprisingly, the knight accepted without any word of protest. With the older blond asleep, Link returned to sorting out his equipment. He neatly stuffed all his items into his satchel and placed his bow and quiver on the table beside the hidden Master Sword. With his Kokiri Sword in hand, he quietly sneaked out of the room and slipped into Yun-seong's room that was right across from Link's. He still had the key and decided to keep it for the remaining three days Yun-seong had paid for. He might as well put the room to good use.

He locked the door behind him and pushed the table and chairs aside. Taking a deep breath, he stood in the middle of the room and withdrew his sword. The blade rang softly as it slid against its wooden scabbard. Blue eyes examined the sharp edge closely with fond remembrance. The sword was the sacred treasure of the Kokiri. Countless monsters big and small had fallen in defeat by the small yet powerful weapon.

Except for that redhead that had brutally defeated him... The boy pouted at the memory, remembering the young man's cocky grin and taunting laughter. A monster Yun-seong was not but the man was still a considerable foe, talented in the way of the sword. Not only were his kicks fast and powerful, his combos flowed seamlessly together and weaved a wall of inescapable attacks at the young boy. That small quarrel they had in the open fields proved that Link needed more practice. It was obvious Yun-seong wasn't fighting seriously either. If only he had a proper shield to use, it _may_ have been possible for Link to defeat Yun-seong.

Breathing out a sigh, he took off his cloak and practiced his swordplay.

* * *

Siegfried mentally cursed at the awful noises in the morning. Bright sunlight poured through the open window and the noisy crowds of people could easily be heard outside. Then there was the pestering elf sharing the room with him. Link was annoyingly persistent with the need to shove food in the older boy's face. A fresh batch of baked goods had been dropped off by Sophitia the night before. Seeing that Siegfried was asleep, the Athenian did not stay long, explained the elf.

Having woken up earlier than the knight, Link had already eaten his share of bread. "You cannot possibly be full after one," the irritating child mused with a raised eyebrow. "Eat some more."

Seated at the table, Siegfried pushed the plate of food aside and snorted. "I'm full," he stated, barely able to keep his tone from sounding angry. Thrice, the damn brat had told him to consume more bread. It was getting _very_ annoying.

Sitting across from him, the elf finally shrugged and gave up. "Very well, then. Do you want some more milk?" Link asked, picking up his two empty bottles on the table that once held water and milk bought the previous day. "We could go buy some." He strolled over to his satchel and stored his bottles inside.

Siegfried groaned at the idea. "Go out in that terrible crowd again? I'd rather not."

"But there's nothing to do in here," Link replied, sounding quite bored. Sighing, he flopped onto his back atop his bed with his bare feet dangling over the edge. He was staring up at the ceiling with a small pout.

Annoyed by the elf's childish display, the knight snorted. "What have you been doing over the past few days?" he questioned the restless boy. He slumped forward on the table, laying his left elbow on the surface to rest the side of his head against his knuckles.

"I was with Yun-seong most of the time." Link sat up and smiled. "He's the same age as me."

Siegfried raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm eighteen," the smaller boy reminded with a sullen stare.

"Are you really? You act more like a little brat than anything else so it's hard to tell," the older one scoffed.

"You certainly don't act your age either," Link countered, cocking his head slightly with a teasing grin. Ignoring Siegfried's scowl, the elf asked; "So what do you want to do? Sophitia won't be stopping by until later tonight."

Siegfried leaned back against his chair and rubbed his face. It was unfortunately still morning and he was stuck with a bored and whiny, pesky elf. Staying in the inn for the rest of the day would likely result in Siegfried wanting to strangle the annoying child to death (and that was _without_ the dark influence of a cursed shard tempting him into murdering the damn boy).

The older blond sighed as he looked around the room, trying to find an idea that would stop the elf's complaints. He certainly didn't want to go out to the markets. The mere thought of traveling through the busy streets made his head hurt.

His eyes fell on the dark blue elongated bundle lying on the table before him. It was Link's Master Sword hidden under a layer of blanket. Standing up, he started to lift the sword's cover, eliciting a curious question from the elf.

Siegfried didn't answer right away. He studied the sheathed weapon, marveling at the metal purple hilt and pommel and the shiny yellow jewel peeking out of the scabbard in the centre of the guard. Even when sheathed, there was a strong sense of divinity radiating from the magnificent sword. Having experienced the sword's power to repel evil first-hand, Siegfried did not doubt its holy might. Being careful not to touch the weapon, he started to rewrap the blanket over the blade and scabbard but kept the leather strap free. "Grab your sword," he told the watching boy, "We'll waste the rest of our day with sword practice."

"Oh?" Link was obviously excited. "Where do you want to do that? The inn rooms are kinda small for two people to spar."

The knight slid the heavy sacred sword off the tabletop. He slung the thick leather strap over his right shoulder and buckled it tight across his torso. Even though he had held it once, the sword was still surprisingly hefty for its size. It was no wonder the little elf could hardly lift it in his current state. "We're going outside."

"Out on the streets? It's a little crowded and–"

"Don't be ridiculous." Siegfried rolled his eyes and headed for his boots and armour lying at the foot of his bed. "Where did you fight that idiot?"

"You mean Yun-seong? Outside the city in the fields."

"Then we'll go there."

Link seemed hesitant as he slipped on his boots. "Are you sure that's wise?"

The older blond understood the elf's reason to question. Once finished with his leg armour, Siegfried stood and slightly furrowed his brow in irritation at the boy. "I sense no danger."

"But there could be danger." Link was frowning with worry across the room. "Are you forgetting the rumours around the city?"

"Rumours are only rumours."

"How do you think rumours start up? Someone obviously witnessed something…"

"We'll stay close to the city border near one of the main roads." When the elf was not convinced, Siegfried glowered. "Would you rather stay in this boring inn?"

"Would be better than risking another encounter with the demons," the younger boy advised, his tone stern. "It's been three days… There's a chance the one-eyed demon could be around Athens if Seung Mi-na…" He trailed off, his expression grim at the thought of the worst case scenario.

The older warrior turned away and narrowed his eyes at the factual truth. However, it was also true that he did not detect any evil presences within the city. "We'll head eastward to the outskirts of the city first then farther if I fail to sense anything out of the ordinary." In a quieter tone, he added, "I'm sure that woman is alive."

Link was quiet for a brief moment before sounding quite assured. "Yeah, she should be okay. From what I saw, she's a good fighter! And that other lady was helping her. They have to be alive." He stood from his bed, looking more confident, and draped the dark blue cloak that was once Siegfried's over his small shoulders. "All right. Let's head out. Promise me that you'll warn me of any danger the moment you sense it."

Siegfried lightly smirked as he equipped his gauntlet. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

As expected, venturing out in the busy streets of Athens was an absolute pain. It was noisy, crowded and hot. However, after much frustration, the boys eventually stumbled upon the alleyways where it was far quieter and seldom occupied by adult shoppers. The alleys were the streets for children and their games during the day.

Blending well with the laughing, giggling, dirty-faced occupants of the alleys, Siegfried sauntered through the narrow street that followed the main eastern road leading out of the city. Some children gave him curious glances as he passed by but he hardly paid any attention to them. Besides the annoying stares of the Athenian children, the knight was greatly relieved that he sensed no other eyes upon him as he had done so before. He couldn't be too careful however, for he also carried Link's valuable sword. There could be other eyes hidden within the shadows; eyes that bore no evil but other ill intentions.

The sounds of children gradually faded when they entered the outskirts of the city. Seeing that Siegfried continued on, Link ran up beside him. "You sense nothing?" the elf inquired.

"Nothing," the knight answered, turning onto the main road. From there, they left the city limits shortly after noon and crossed the fields until they found a small area with a few small trees that could hide them from travelers following the main road.

Tired from both the long walk and having to carry a heavy sword, Siegfried dropped against the rough trunk of one of the trees and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his right hand. A pleasant cooling wind rustled the leaves of the trees and shrubs and sent ripples through the long green grass of the wide fields. Link joined him in the shade and took out two bottles of water he had recently refilled in the kitchen at the inn. Together they ate a small meal consisting of more bread. Once finished, Siegfried unbuckled the Master Sword's strap and allowed the sword to fall onto the grass.

Link asked, "Are you going to try wielding the Master Sword?"

Siegfried snorted at the idea. "And get shocked again?" He examined the branches of the nearby trees and found a suitable limb that he could use as a practice sword.

As he was snapping the branch off, the elf said, "I'm sure you can use it… Why don't you give it a try?"

In the midst of stripping his chosen branch, the knight furrowed his brow at the smiling boy. "No. That sword is not meant for my hands." He snapped the pointed end off his make-shift weapon before breaking it further for a desirable length.

"Use your gauntlet. You only used your bare hand to touch the hilt that one time. Maybe if…" The elf trailed off when he saw Siegfried's look of disapproval. "If you can use it, it will protect you," the younger boy stressed.

"It's a double-edged sword and I'm not speaking about this in a literal sense," Siegfried argued. "It's too heavy and it's capable of harming me. How do you expect me to wield such a thing in battle?"

"You just have to believe you can." The elf's blue eyes shone with confidence while the older boy shook his head at the ridiculous statement. "In time, you'll eventually learn how to use it."

"Believe?" Siegfried couldn't help but break out in mocking laughter. "Ridiculous," he finally muttered, smirking at the elf's amusing words. Not wanting to hear any more of it, the older warrior walked out of the shade and into the bright sunlight and pointed the end of his stick at the other. "Draw your blade."

At the command, Link sighed and moved his hands to unbutton his cloak. He then took off his bow, quiver and satchel and placed them on the ground beside the hidden sword. Stepping out of the shadows, the elf soundly unsheathed his small sword. Gleaming a brilliant silver under the light, the edge of the boy's blade was visibly sharp and deadly despite its small size. The circular red jewel adorning the center of the wooden hilt caught the sun, making it shine with a ruby flame. Link stood right across from Siegfried, bold yet uncertain at the same time.

The knight fell into his proper stance, feeling nostalgic for it had been so long since he had fought in his own human body. In spite of being trapped in the body of a young boy, he still had memories of his skills and techniques both his own and unfortunately Nightmare's. He wondered if his weaker form could manage to pull them all off. Emerald eyes narrowed at the elf in a challenging stare. "Come at me. Don't hold anything back."

Link was reluctant. "Are you sure? All you have is a stick."

"And you have no shield. It's only fair."

"Not exactly…"

"Hmph. You're underestimating me, aren't you?" Siegfried adjusted his hold on his weapon and deepened his glare. "If you won't come at me, then I will come at you!" He dashed forward, his armour noisily clinking with each heavy step. He was before the startled elf within an instant, his stick swinging around for a quick horizontal sweep.

Link was an agile warrior, capable of throwing his body back to flip out of harm's way. It was impressive but Siegfried did not waste any time to stop and praise the elf. The knight stepped forward and closed the distance between them just as Link landed. The end of his stick was thrust into the gut of the smaller boy. He held back in his attack but it was still enough to make the foolish elf double-over with pain.

"That hurt!" the boy wheezed, struggling to regain his breath.

Siegfried smiled and it wasn't friendly. "It was a mistake to underestimate me, elf." Twirling the stick in his hand, he commented, "In the hands of an experienced warrior, even a rock can become a deadly weapon. When I fight, I fight seriously and you should do the same. Now, it's your turn. Come at me!"

Growling, Link fell into his own stance, obviously livid from Siegfried's cheap shot. He lunged at the older warrior, fast and swift. However, the moment he was within range, hesitation flickered over the young boy's face. The sword that was meant to strike strong and quick became slow and predictable. With ease, the knight swung out and struck the wrist of the boy's sword hand, forcing Link to drop his weapon.

"What is this? Are you really a swordsman?" Siegfried demanded, prodding his stick into the chest of his opponent who quickly swatted it away with an infuriated snarl. "You can hardly swing that little sword of yours. If this is the extent of your skills, you will die on our journey!"

Blue eyes flashed with anger. Retrieving his sword, Link gritted his teeth and grounded out, "I'm just not used to fighting in this body yet. That's all!"

The knight scoffed. "A poor excuse. You fought against that red-haired idiot. How can you not be accustomed to your body? Unless you really are a weak little elf."

"Hylian!" the younger warrior snapped. "And I'm not weak!"

"Then prove it! Do not hesitate to show me your true strength!"

Link angrily huffed to the side before returning his burning gaze at the other. Roaring, he charged at the older boy. But again, hesitation was noticeable in the boy's actions and Siegfried took advantage of it, forcing the fool into the ground once more. The younger warrior sprung back up and resumed his attack. However, no matter how many times Link tried, Siegfried would always knock the boy into the dirt. With each fall, the knight taunted, ridiculed and dismayed the elven warrior. His tone was harsh and his words, harsher, bristling the elf with each remark.

Siegfried wanted to break the soft-hearted boy. He wanted to make Link fight with vengeance; to burn with rage and have his blood boil with hate. Towering over the boy who had fallen onto his back and propped on his elbows, Siegfried thrust the tip of his stick beneath the elf's chin and roughly lifted the seething child's head. Their eyes locked; a fiery blue against steely emerald. "Loathe me," the knight hissed. He did not want concern. He did not want sympathy. He did not want pity. They were faces he had often seen on the little brat and it sickened him. "I want you to despise me."

Link smacked the broken wood away and jumped to his feet, furious but also confused. His face was flushed from exertion and frustration, his clothes, covered in dirt and grass, and his body, scratched and bruised. Siegfried was tired as well, but unlike the ignorant elf, he was hardly suffering. Between breaths, Link snarled, "There is no hate in a spar."

"Since when was this a spar?" Siegfried spat, "This is a battle; a battle we never finished. Back in the forest when we first met, I would have killed you if that portal had not appeared. You would be _dead_ and your soul taken."

"I wouldn't be defeated so easily!"

"You would have been slain within an instant!" The older boy advanced, lightly jabbing the end of his weapon into the chest of the younger. "From what I've witnessed so far, your skills are lacking and absolutely terrible. If this is how you truly fight then your only chance at victory is relying mainly on the power of your Master Sword. You don't deserve to be the wielder of that sword! You are _nothing!_ Only a foolish little child! An ignorant elf–"

Link knocked Siegfried's stick aside with the flat of his blade and leapt forward with newfound rage. Hiding his smirk, the knight brought up his gauntlet to defend the green swordsman's downward slash. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air. The older boy flinched from the impact but held up his guard. Link followed with an upward cut that Siegfried managed to avoid by stepping back. Using the thicker end of his stick, Siegfried countered with a quick thrust only to miss the rolling elf.

Cursing under his breath, the knight swerved in the direction of the evading boy and instinctively swung out his weapon just in time to block the silver edge coming down at him. Or so he had thought… The elf's sword was indeed as sharp as it looked, easily slicing through the thick wood like paper. He felt the blade bite into his right forearm before he even saw it hit him.

Hissing in pain, Siegfried stumbled back and fell to one knee, grasping his new wound with his armoured hand. Blood instantly bled between his iron fingers, trickling down his wrist and bare hand where it dripped onto the flattened grass beneath him. There was a sharp gasp before Link rushed to his side, his pale face full of guilt and worry. "I'm so sorry!"

Siegfried sneered in satisfaction. "Don't apologize," he muttered, glancing sideways at the frowning elf. "That was… excellent."

"Excellent?!" Link exclaimed furiously. "You're hurt! This is why I hesitated! You only had a _stick!_ " He got up and ran toward his items left under the tree.

The knight snorted. "And you had no shield."

"It's not the same!" Link returned with the dark blanket that was used to hide the Master Sword. With his smaller sword, the elf cut a few strips and motioned for Siegfried to show him the wound. Slowly, the knight pried his bloodied gauntlet away to reveal the deep cut that ran diagonally down his forearm. "Farore, Nayru and Din…" the elf breathed out, completely horrified. He worked diligently, staunching the flow of blood first before bandaging the wound with the strips of torn cloth. Once finished, he apologized again.

"It's fine, boy," Siegfried grumbled, rising stiffly to his feet. "This is what I wanted from you. Remember, when you fight, you must never hesitate. Showing mercy to your opponent is being cruel to yourself. And this... is what I deserve."

"But–"

"That's enough for today." The knight headed towards the tree littered with the elf's belongings and slumped against the trunk to shade from the late afternoon sun. "We'll rest until sunset. I don't want people suspecting me of murder with all this blood on my hands."

Without a word, Link joined him under the same tree. After a few moments of silence, the boy suddenly asked, "Does it hurt?"

Siegfried rolled his eyes and cursed. "Yes, it hurts," he muttered. His arm was throbbing with a dull pain and the make-shift bandages were already wet and stained dark with blood. He had to be careful not to move it too much.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shut up. I don't need to hear it." Siegfried let out a weary sigh. There was a long pause before he spoke up. "I want to ask a favour of you."

He heard Link shift in his position. "What kind of favour?"

"First, I want you to promise me that you will do this favour no matter what."

"Well..." Link hesitated and Siegfried gave him a sideways glare.

"Do you promise or not?"

The elf looked over at him and nodded. "Sure, I promise."

Siegfried closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. "Good. Now listen carefully," he began, hearing a small sound of agreement from Link, "If I ever lose myself again, fight me like you have done just now. Stop me with everything you have. Do not _hesitate_. Understand? Kill me before I get a chance to hurt you or anyone else again. Do not show any mercy... or you might die when I lose all of my self-control."

"What? Have you–"

"You promised me, Link," the knight hardened his gaze at the other, "and friends do not break promises."


	10. Forgotten Magic

_"You know, this is not easy."_

_"Whoever said it was?"_

_"If I could recall, you_ _did."_

_"Oh, did I?" she questioned with feigned innocence. Seeing the sullen look on his face, she lightly giggled at him. "You just need to concentrate more. A_ lot _more. Now try again."_

_"I've been concentrating a lot more than usual and it still doesn't work."_

_She frowned. "The only thing you've been doing more than usual is complain. Now, come on," she motioned with her hand. "Focus on this particular flower in front of me."_

_Letting out a deep sigh in defeat, he briskly nodded with a small pout. "Fine, fine. I'll try one more –"_

_"No, no. We are going to do this all morning. To use Farore's Wind more effectively might prove useful to you one day."_

_"Yeah, fifty years from now if I could ever use_ _it at all," he grumbled as he raised his arms behind his head. "I prefer the warp-from-one-set-point-to-another-set-point method."_

_She rolled her blue eyes before crossing her arms in frustration. "You've already mastered that so it's time for something new."_

_"It's not easy for me since I'm not skilled in magic as you are."_

_She pointed at the lonely, white-petalled flower before her feet. "You will eventually," she reassured. "But not today, that's for certain." Ignoring his sarcastic response, she glanced at him impatiently. "Now hurry up and try again. Be sure to direct your magic around you then focus on this flower when you cast the spell."_

_He whispered a prayer to the Goddesses under his breath._

_"If you would prefer to do something else, l can summon Impa in here and you two could do a little training. How about that?"_

_"What? No! Fine, I'll do it!"_

"Wake up."

_"Oh, looks like it's time for you to go," she said, looking a little disappointed._

_He blinked. "Go? Go where?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. The look she was giving him was sad and distant and he wasn't sure why. It was still early morning; he wasn't leaving yet, (even though he really wanted to so he could avoid the pointless magic casting), so why was she upset? "What are you talking about? There's still plenty of time to practice."_

"Hey, get up."

_She slowly smiled as she approached him, one small step at a time. "Link, before you go, I want you to remember that the Goddesses will always be watching over you and... so will I."_

_"What do you mean?" Before she reached him, everything, including her, disappeared into a thick white fog._

* * *

"Wake up, already!"

Someone was nudging him awake with something hard. Slowly opening his eyes, he groggily stared up at an impatient pair of emerald orbs. Siegfried was prodding him with the end of the sheathed Master Sword.

"Quit that," Link mumbled as he lazily batted the sword away. Groaning at the stiffness of his body, he slowly sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Every muscle seemed to ache from the afternoon's 'practice' and his energy was well spent. The evening sun was a deep orange glow in the horizon while the pale moon was high in the red sky. He must have fallen asleep shortly after laying down to rest.

"It's time to head back," he heard Siegfried say as something dark and soft was thrown right at him. Untangling himself, the object turned out to be his cloak. Link painstakingly climbed to his feet and stretched his sore body before equipping his discarded satchel, quiver and bow. He buttoned his cloak as he ran to catch up to the older boy who was already walking towards the city. The wind had picked up, blowing cool gusts over the field and chilling the Hylian slightly. In silence, Link walked behind the knight, keeping his eyes on the older one's back and the Master Sword was once again hidden under the remains of the dark blue blanket.

He couldn't help but smile at the other boy as he quietly followed him on the dirt path. Siegfried had called him a _friend_. Siegfried, the arrogant, stubborn, long-haired jerk, had actually considered him a friend! It was truly a startling surprise for Link.

" _... friends do not break promises."_

The young boy's wide smile slowly diminished into a sad one. " _Friends don't kill each other either..."_ he silently added to that memory. Link glanced up at the darkening sky. The promise he made to Siegfried was going to be a hard one to keep. The mere thought of lifting his sword against the knight pained the Hylian heavily. Link could never muster enough courage, even with the Triforce, to kill the older boy let alone to ever hurt him intentionally. The past few times he had accidentally harmed Siegfried had already wrought a deep sense of guilt inside his heart...

That was why he made another promise to the older boy shortly after Siegfried's spoken words.

_"I must be hearing things. Did you say '_ friends _do not break promises'?" Link had feigned ignorance when he asked that._

_"You heard what I said," Siegfried had grunted irritably._

_"No, no. I think I heard it wrong. What exactly did you say?"_

_There was a deep sigh before Siegfried shot a sideways glare at him. "For one with ears as long as yours, you should know exactly what I had said," he growled in irritation._

_Rolling his eyes, Link sullenly stared at the older blond. "There's nothing wrong in repeating what you said, you know."_

_"Hmph!" Siegfried turned his head abruptly away. It was only a short moment before he faced forward to stare out at the open field bathed in sunlight. "Friends do not break promises, Link. Remember that." With that, he closed his eyes, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore._

_Managing a small, sad smile, Link achingly shifted to lie onto his back, resting his head over his crossed hands. Through the gaps of the tree, he gazed up at the blue sky. "I'll always remember that, Siegfried. That's why... I want to make another promise to you." He glanced over at the other boy and saw no change in his position. He paused shortly before continuing, "I promise that I will destroy Soul Edge and free you of your curse."_

_A harsh laugh escaped the older boy's lips. "Do you understand what you're saying? You are deluding yoursel-"_

_"I will do it," Link interrupted with a confident smirk. "I really will. I promise you."_

_"It is futile, boy. That promise will inevitably be broken," Siegfried had said with a touch of hopelessness. "I cannot be saved."_

_"No– "_

_"Just listen to me: It is hopeless to ever think that I could ever be completely free. My blood is tainted, my soul is corrupt… Even after the light had severed my connection with Soul Edge, I still fall under the sword's evil grasp. Tell me, how can you truly free me of this?"_

_"I'll find a way."Link gave the other a determined look. "I promise you. I will do it no matter what."_

_Siegfried snorted. "Everything I have done, everything I have committed, all my regrets will never perish even if that cursed blade was destroyed once and for all. I can never be forgiven for my actions... I can never be free."_

_"You just have to believe."_

_Siegfried narrowed his eyes into a glare. "You really are a foolish, naïve child."_

_"That may be but I'm also your friend! And I'm not going to give up in trying to save you!" Link had spoken the truth; he would find a way to free Siegfried of his curse no matter the cost, even if he had to risk his very own life._

_Siegfried closed his eyes tiredly. "There is always darkness in everyone's heart. And mine is stained a deep dark black. Nothing can save it... not even you." A glum silence had fallen between them after that but Link had kept his vow._

Link was silent as he followed Siegfried towards the city. Before they reached the outskirts of Athens, Link bounded up beside the other. "What are we going to do now?" he asked, making Siegfried glance questioningly at him. "Soul Edge lies somewhere in the East and it's clear that we cannot continue on our own. Sophitia and her sister could help us. Perhaps Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na too!"

Siegfried glared at him from the side for no apparent reason (unless he was annoyed by Link's hopeful tone) before slowing his pace. He heaved a sigh before answering in a low voice, "I don't want any of them to get involved with us..."

"It's too late for that," replied the Hylian, keeping in pace with the other, "All of them are now involved in this situation more than ever. They helped us… I'm sure we can trust them. It seems like they have the same goal as we do and that's to find Soul Edge." Link saw Siegfried shift his eyes to the ground for a mere moment before glancing irritably at the younger blond.

"They are all fools," he grumbled bitterly, resuming his normal pace. "Anyone that involves themselves with that sword will always be met with misfortune. And they should not burden themselves with Soul Edge. It is my responsibility…"

"Even so, how do you expect to handle the responsibility alone?" Link argued crossly. "After what has happened to you so far, it's best to seek the help of others willing to fight against Soul Edge."

"No. I will not drag anyone else along for our cause," Siegfried replied in a fervent tone. "If I had a choice, I would have told you to leave Soul Edge to me. But curse our fates, we have turned into children and the only hope for restoring our bodies is to seek out that accursed sword…" His gaze lowered to his raised right hand, stained copper from dried blood. "This is my fault… If only I was stronger, I wouldn't have fallen prey to Soul Edge's control. I could have prevented this fate and you wouldn't have had to endure all the pain I've caused you… I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Link ran slightly ahead to give the grieving knight an assuring look as he carefully walked backwards. However, Siegfried averted his eyes from the other within an instant. "What has happened, happened," the boy in green stated. "You couldn't have foreseen the incident back in the forest. Besides, being a kid again isn't so bad." The knight snorted and rolled his eyes at that, visibly disagreeing. The Hylian shortly laughed and raised his sore arms behind his head in his usual posture. "I'm actually happy for this 'cursed' fate. If we did not meet on that day, I would still probably be wandering these lands, lost and alone." With a yelp, he stumbled over something and would have fallen back if Siegfried hadn't roughly grabbed his flailing arm to stabilize him. After that, the younger boy bashfully fell in step beside the annoyed knight.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Link raised an eyebrow at the odd question but Siegfried did not look at him.

"Yes. Why are you here? In our world?" Siegfried clarified, a little irritated for having to repeat himself.

The Hylian sighed at the older boy's impatient demeanor. He looked straight at the vast city before him. "Do you remember the shard of Soul Edge I used to carry?" Siegfried's face noticeably darkened. "It fell upon my world and into the hands of a powerful wizard. For a time, Hyrule was shrouded in darkness…" Link failed to elaborate on the details, hating to recall what others had named 'The Period of Despair'. "I'm here to destroy the source of the evil that befell my homeland."

"You were sent here." It was a statement rather than a question.

Link slowly shook his head. "No. I was destined to come here."

"Destined?" Siegfried did not laugh as expected. Instead, he seemed interested. "You truly believe in destiny?"

With a wry smile, Link nodded and met the slightly bewildered gaze of the other. "My fate has already been chosen by the Goddesses of my world since I was born."

The knight lightly snorted and frowned with uncertainty. "What are you? A knight? A holy warrior of the gods?"

Amused, the younger blond laughed. "Not at all. I'm not a knight or anything considered of noble class or any other grandeur title. I am merely…"

"A child," Siegfried finished for him. Before Link could protest, the older warrior continued. "That is what you really are, boy. Your Goddesses are beyond cruel to send the likes of you to deal with Soul Edge. You truly do not belong here, Link."

The smaller boy shrugged and said in a dramatic voice, "Alas, I'm already here. It is my destiny to come here no matter how cruel it can be. I cannot go against the wills of the heaven."

Siegfried gruffly snorted at his reply. "Yeah... your Goddesses from the heaven sent you to be Soul Edge's next meal. I'm sure the sword has never tasted the soul of an elf before. It might die from soul poisoning." Seeing Link's odd expression, Siegfried raised his hands up. "Haven't you ever had food poisoning? You're so annoyingly happy and cheerful that it might cause Soul Edge's evil digestive system to malfunction."

Link pouted at the older boy's jest before returning to the more serious discussion at hand."You should reconsider letting Sophitia and the others help us." When he saw the look of disdain on the knight's face, he quickly added, "You have to admit that there is very little the two of us can do as we are now."

His head downcast, Siegfried said nothing as they continued down the road.

"Are you afraid to tell them the truth?"

"The truth…" the older boy murmured quietly, "would only bring fear and hatred." He quickened his pace, signalling the end of their discussion.

The Hylian furrowed his brow and silently followed right behind the other. As the older blond had stated before, Link knew nothing of Siegfried's past besides the fact that the knight was once the wielder of Soul Edge. It was not the young swordsman's place to pry and he made it clear that he did not need to know.

" _You do not know the truth of my crimes,"_ Siegfried had whispered on the second night of their transformation. Link could only imagine the extent of Siegfried's crimes but the others may have witnessed them personally… If they learned the truth about Siegfried, would they brandish their weapons against him out of spite? Link had failed to realize the consequences for revealing their identities from the others sooner. However, Link had promised to tell Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong the truth and it was up to Siegfried to reveal it all if he ever chose to. That was Siegfried's decision and his burden to bear...

They entered the outskirts of the city with the night sky above them. Their only source of light was the waning blue moon and it was awfully quiet in the dark, desolate streets. Towering buildings made of stone, marble and wood cast deep black shadows that hid the alleys. The wind could be heard, howling through narrow passages and billowing up dust. Besides the wind, the echo of their footsteps sounded around them along with the rhythmic clinks of Siegfried's armour. Such emptiness made Link wonder how an eerie side of the city could exist in the usually crowded and lively Athens. Even though the streets appeared bare and empty, he had an unnerving feeling that someone was watching them. Carefully, he scanned the shadows of each alley they passed and found nothing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end with unease.

He was so distracted by his wary feeling that he did not notice Siegfried talking to him until the older boy shook him by the shoulders. "Did you hear what I said?" Siegfried asked, obviously annoyed. But he too, seemed to be as uptight as the Hylian. His emerald eyes shifted left and right as he spoke.

Link shook his head with a quiet, nervous laugh. "Err, no... What did you say?" he asked.

Siegfried did not answer right away, he was busy looking around. "I said," he spoke slowly and carefully, "someone is following us." With that he slowed to a stop.

Link nodded and turned to face him but a sudden flicker of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Look out!" he cried as he dove into the older boy, knocking them both onto the ground. Link felt the knife fly past his head before it soundly embedded itself into a wooden beam of an old abandoned merchant stand nearby. Ignoring his sore limbs, he clambered to his feet while drawing his bow and an arrow. Groaning, Siegfried was slow to rise beside him.

The Hylian heard a frustrated curse coming from the shadows within the alley to his right where the knife was thrown before a second silver blade was hurtled at him. Link leapt to the side to avoid the dagger, nocked his arrow, and fired into the shadows just as another knife was thrown. His heart skipped a beat at the deadly point aiming straight for him. It was too late to react… But then a strong hand pulled him safely out of the way and the knife split into wood to join the first and second. A snarl of pain sounded from the shadows, a clear indication that Link had hit his mark.

Siegfried loudly cursed, snapping Link's attention to the older boy who quickly stepped behind him. The knight swung out his armoured gauntlet, backhanding another dagger that was thrown by a second attacker hidden in the opposite alley. The blade was sent twirling into the air before clattering onto the stone ground.

"My, my. These little brats are good," praised the second attacker, a man whose voice was oily and deep. A burly man stepped into the moonlight, his icy blue eyes narrowing at Siegfried first before falling on the young Hylian in a vehement glower. He was awfully tall, towering over the boys by over a metre. Short, light brown hair stuck out in all directions and partly over his thick eyebrows. The dark, loose garments he wore were covered by a light armoured breastplate and plain shoulder guards that softly reflected the glow of the bluish moon.

Link met the gaze of the hostile stranger evenly as he carefully pulled back on his newly drawn arrow. Siegfried glared at the man, his body tense with caution as he favoured his wounded arm with his left gauntlet.

A slim sneer adorned the man's finely chiseled face. "Mardok, are they the ones you spoke of?" he asked the shadows of where the first attacker lurked, his piercing gaze never leaving the small boy. There was a drawn out hiss of pain as a man in dark clothing limped out of the alley. His angry scar-ridden face was unmistakable.

" _You!_ " Link growled in contempt upon recognition. He quickly shifted his aim towards the same thief that dared to steal the Master Sword back in the mountain shrine. "How did you find us?"

The dark man stiffened and pointed a trembling short knife in his hand. " _You cursed little demon_ ," he hissed through his blackened teeth, his words laced with poison. "Don't think that I'll let you run off with something so valuable!" A vengeful smile twisted his ugly face. "There's no one here to protect you this time and I'm now more prepared against your foolhardy tricks." He looked at the other man, almost in desperation. "They have the sword! So don't just stand there! Kill them!"

Link abruptly turned his aim back at the tall man but saw that he remained in his position. The brute continued to sneer, his icy blue eyes reflecting a hint of amusement. "Demon? This puny little freak?" Link lowly growled at the insult while the man guffawed, barely able to contain his laughter. "How can you be afraid of mere children, Mardok?"

"Jarro, you fool! Don't be deceived!" snarled the shorter, unruly-haired thief. "The little one has powers in its arrows! Don't let it use them!"

"Now's your chance to freeze the damn bastard," Siegfried muttered under his breath, his attention fully on Mardok.

"Gonna be hard with two of them and you defenseless," the Hylian hastily whispered. He kept his arrow pointed in the larger man's direction. He had a terrible feeling that Jarro was a more capable thief than the other.

Along with a sinister smile, cold eyes glowered dangerously at the armed boy. "Powers, hmm?" mused Jarro. He took a step forward, sliding free a large dagger from its sheath by his belt. The sharp edge glinted maliciously under the moon. "I want to see your _powers_ , little monster."

"You asked for it," Link retorted with a smug grin, imbuing his arrow with holy magic. Aiming at the man's breast plate, he released a Light Arrow in hope of blinding the thief to give Link and Siegfried a chance to run and hide.

His escape plan dissipated when the muscled brute easily knocked the magical arrow away with the flat of his dagger, sending the golden projectile upwards. Golden light exploded over the dark street for a mere second when the arrow struck the roof of a nearby stone building. Link huffed in annoyance and drew another arrow before Jarro recovered from witnessing the boy's magic.

"Interesting. _Very_ interesting," said the man, his icy stare gleaming with excitement. His sneer widened, showing the whites of his perfect teeth. It was clear that he was not afraid of Link, making the boy mentally curse and tense with caution.

There was a frustrated growl from Mardok. "Damn you, Jarro!" He was soundly running forward. "Go for a swift kill!"

Siegfried was already on him before Link could turn around. Throwing all his weight, the knight collided into Mardok with his left shoulder, tackling the man to the ground. At that moment, Link sensed the other thief coming up behind him. Being short had its advantages, allowing Link to simply ducked under Jarro's outstretched arms that wanted to grab him. The boy rolled away, drew an arrow as he hopped onto his feet and fired an Ice Arrow at the brute, but again the man simply smacked it away. A dark blue flash filled the moonlit street for a short moment as ice began to noisily form on the side of a nearby building. Jarro was highly amused by the frozen spell yet his focus was quick to return to the Hylian.

The situation looked dire: Jarro's reflexes were far too good and he was obviously a formidable fighter in close combat. Link would definitely lose to him in a sword battle in terms of strength and speed.

Clenching his jaw tightly, the boy backed away and drew another arrow while keeping a steady gaze on his dangerous opponent. There was a shrill cry of pain followed by a screaming curse from Mardok before he roughly kicked Siegfried away. With a yelp and a grunt, Siegfried landed hard beside the Hylian.

"You all right?" Link quickly asked him, not leaving his eyes off the muscled brute that looked at his fellow thief in contempt.

He heard the older blond mutter a few breathless curses before seeing Siegfried slowly stagger to his feet in the peripheral of his vision. "Never been better," the knight spat out sarcastically, his voice noticeably strained.

The situation was turning badly; Siegfried was too injured and also unarmed to fight and Link could not keep an eye on both annoying thieves. Let alone, he couldn't even lay a finger on the muscled brute... Running was no option either; they wouldn't get very far in their weakened state. They had to escape immediately but how?

_Goddesses…_ He started to pray for some sort of plan but soon stopped when he recalled the words: _"… the Goddesses will always be watching over you, Link."_ They were spoken not too long ago, he vaguely remembered, within the dream…

"We cannot fight them," he heard Siegfried hiss through pain.

Link slowly nodded, trying in vain to rethink back on the dream. _The Goddesses..._ _That's it!_ Grinning, he knew what to do.

Mardok sprang back up on wobbly legs all the while clutching his bloody face with one gloved hand. Through his bloodied fingers, he glared murderously at Siegfried. "You will pay for this, you little whelp!"

"Close your eyes," Link whispered to the other boy.

Link closed his own eyes just as he heard Mardok pick up a fallen knife. As the thief soundly charged straight towards them, the Hylian released an arrow of light at the stone ground before him.

* * *

Siegfried did not ask why he should close his eyes. He obeyed without hesitation, believing Link had something planned. Indeed, the elf was up to something when Siegfried 'saw' light flash beneath his tightly closed eyelids and hearing startled yelps from the two men.

He snapped his eyes open when he suddenly felt small arms wrap around his upper body. He glared down at the brat. "What are you–" he started to demand but was quickly cut off.

"Shh! I need to concentrate!" the boy told him sternly. With his brow deeply furrowed, Link was staring hard at the thieves; focusing not at them but on the road behind them for some damn reason.

_Concentrate for what?_ Siegfried hissed inwardly. What was the elf doing giving him a stupid, awkward hug in the middle of a battle where they were likely going to be _killed_ by those insolent thieves? Link has totally lost his sense of pride! The fear of death must have gotten to him...

When Jarro and Mardok finally managed to regain their sight, their furious gazes instantly fell on the two boys and a series of angry threats were muttered out of their lips. Daggers in their hands, the promise of a painful death was evident on their twisted faces.

Siegfried swore out loud. He was in no condition to fight against the grown men. His wounded arm was stiff and badly hurting from his tussle with the cursed Mardok and he lacked a proper weapon. And worst of all, he had an elf clinging onto to him for dear life.

Aggravated, the knight was about to tell the boy to unhand him and stand up like a warrior but Link's entire body suddenly began to glow a gentle shade of green. The light brightened and soon, Siegfried saw nothing but green. He felt a powerful gust of wind blow by; so strong that it lifted him off his feet and carried him with it! He was floating within the world of light, fearful yet exhilarated at the same time. It lasted only for an instant and when the light dispersed, he found himself standing back on the moonlit road but surrounded by different buildings. The thieves were nowhere in sight or so he had thought. He heard their confused voices, echoing from a distance behind him. The two thieves, with their backs towards him, were farther down the road where he and Link were standing only mere seconds ago.

Dumbfounded, Siegfried could only blink.

Link immediately pulled him by his injured arm, leading them into the dark narrow gap between two old, stone buildings. The elf fell against the wall for support, stifling his heavy breaths in fear of being heard. Siegfried favoured the wall as well, pressing Link's hidden sword into his back against the cold stone and holding his breath to listen to the yells of the thieves.

"… did they go?"

"I told you to kill the little one quickly, fool!"

"Why didn't you tell me that he could do that?"

"I didn't know he could!"

"Mardok, you idiot! Search the area!"

Siegfried mentally cursed, fearing to be found if he and Link remained where they stood. He sidled up to the corner and took a cautious peek out into the street, grateful to see it empty. He glanced over his shoulder at the elf hunched over onto his knees. "We have to move," the knight whispered. Link was obviously exhausted, probably from performing that strange spell with the green light but he nodded wordlessly in response.

The older boy scanned the desolate road once more before slipping out into the moonlight towards the shadows of the tall buildings on the opposite side. With Siegfried leading, they travelled deeper into the city, staying within the darkness of the alleys and the streets. There were a few instances where they heard footsteps seemingly following them but after much hiding and waiting, the footsteps often faded or turned out to be a simple passerby and not one of the thieves.

As they neared the heart of Athens, the roads became more populated with late patrons and civilians. Burning braziers and hanging torches lit the stone paved streets alongside the doors of pubs and merchant stores still open late into the night. Assuming they were near the marketplace, Siegfried was certain they had lost the thieves. But unfortunately, they were lost as well. Siegfried had failed to take note of where their inn was located considering it was his first day stepping outside. Adding to that, they didn't exactly follow the same path back into the heart of the city either, further losing their sense of direction.

The knight could only curse the damn thieves to hell. He was frustrated, tired and hurt. The painful wound on his right arm had been bleeding, making his right hand sticky with blood that seeped through the soaked bandages. His left side was tender from where Mardok had kicked him and his body was covered in new scrapes and bruises. One thing he could grin proudly at was the fact that he had managed to give the black-toothed bastard a few new scars to join his old ones. Then again, the man was already so ugly that it probably didn't make too much of a difference.

He wearily glanced around the torch-lit road that oddly looked the same as every other road they had recently passed through. The few people that roamed about ignored the two boys loitering in the darkest light. Leaning his back against the cool stone wall of a building, Siegfried let out an exhausted sigh.

Sitting cross-legged on the ground beside the knight, Link made a choking noise as he drank a tiny portion of one of his potions. Once finished, he looked up at the older boy and offered the open bottle. Siegfried grunted. "You know very well I will not drink that atrocious potion," he grumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You're bleeding," the elf stated, noticeably frowning. "I can smell it."

"The bleeding has stopped. Put that away already. I'm not touching it."

The younger boy pouted but soon looked thoughtful. "I can dilute the taste for you." He dug into his bag while Siegfried sighed once more. Link uncorked a bottle one-third full of water. "The blue potion is pretty powerful… One drop should relieve some of your pain." As he spoke, he carefully tipped the contents of his potion into the other bottle. After swirling the mixture, he prompted Siegfried to take it. "You won't taste anything. Maybe a mild bitterness," Link assured in a sullen tone when the other boy hesitated. "Come on! And you say I act childish? You're acting like one right now."

Siegfried bared his teeth in an annoyed snarl but Link's accusation was enough to make him comply. He failed to grasp the bottle with his weakened right hand, forcing him to shift over to use his left. Metal lightly clinked against glass as the knight encircled his dirty iron fingers around Link's bottle. When the first drop of the cool liquid touched his tongue, he didn't care about the odd taste as he downed what was left in the bottle. He hadn't realized just how parched he was. Without a word, he handed the empty glass back to a satisfied elf.

"So we're lost," Link murmured, staring glumly at a pair of staggering drunkards leaving a tavern right across the street. "You really have a knack for getting lost in the dark."

"Oh, shut up," Siegfried muttered, his tone gruff. "If it weren't for those damn thieves…"

"How'd they find us anyway?"

The older boy could only shrug at the troubling thought. Allowing Mardok to escape back in Malucci was a grave mistake. The thief most likely followed the sword into Athens and perhaps knew where Link and Siegfried were staying in the city and gathered information nearby. If that was the case, the man must have trailed them when they left the inn in the morning. But then, why did Mardok not attack the boys when they were out in the field? That would have been a good opportunity… The only assumption Siegfried could make was that Mardok lost sight of them in the busy crowds and patiently waited for them to return. For now, it was safe to say that it was a good thing they were lost. Mardok and Jarro would surely be searching for them back at the inn.

"What was that green light back there? Was it another spell?" Siegfried questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Link glanced up at him and formed an impish smile. "It was an altered version of a spell I had been trying to master for a long time but never did. Until today!" he said happily. His proud smile dimmed slightly as he gave Siegfried a sheepish look. "Well... I haven't really mastered it completely. It drained all my magic in one go."

The older blond raised an eyebrow at him. "More magic, huh?" he asked, a little surprised. He wasn't aware the elf was capable of more than those different arrow elements.

Link nodded. " _Farore's Wind_ ," he began, pausing to lean back against the wall, "It was a gift granted to me a long time ago. With the blessing of the Goddess, I can use the wind to teleport instantly from one place to another."

Siegfried was baffled. "Use the wind to do _what_ exactly?" he asked.

The elf furrowed his brow. "To _teleport_. Do you know what that is?"

Siegfried gave him a blank stare, indicating that his answer was a 'no'.

"Hmm, well... How did she put it?" Link muttered under his breath. He frowned in thought and scratched his chin. "Well, it's like this: it's an instant transportation of something from one place to another with no means of physical movement. Farore's Wind made us suddenly disappear then reappear somewhere else, namely behind the thieves. Do you understand?"

Siegfried stared in disbelief. It sounded completely absurd. To actually go from one area to another in a blink of an eye should be impossible! Then again, Link was from another world and the strange boy was full of surprises. Siegfried hid his dumbfounded look by turning his head abruptly to the side in an angry manner. "Hmph. It sounds too crazy to be true," he scoffed.

"Hey, you've just experienced it so don't go saying something like that could never happen," Link retorted. "I can't believe that I actually managed to complete the spell. And with you too! Not once could I ever pull it off alone. Thank the Goddess, Farore."

"What would have happened if it didn't work?"

"Then we would've been left standing in front of the thieves like idiots. Then we'd probably be dead…"

The knight grimaced at the morbid thought. To die while being hugged by Link... His ancestors would probably roll around in their coffins and laugh at him in the afterlife... With a shake of his head, he pushed off the wall, feeling slightly better from drinking the diluted potion. "We should keep moving."

"Moving where?" Link grumbled, hopping onto his feet. "We're hopelessly lost. The streets look so different at night and I don't recognize anything. Oh! Maybe we could try asking someone. Over there." The elf pointed at a group of drunken men laughing and stumbling farther down the road. "What?" He noticed Siegfried's look of disapproval and crossed his arms. "You have a better idea?"

Siegfried only managed to open his mouth before clenching it shut. There was a sudden chill in the air, making his blood run cold and his body tense. He sensed something with a weak evil aura and it was drawing close incredibly fast. Eyes wide and frantic, he sharply turned in the direction of the incoming signature and scanned the shadows of the road.

"What is it?" Link was instantly beside him with a look of concern.

"Something's coming…" the knight lowly hissed, his words barely a whisper. He took a slow futile step back just as the sinister presence was among them, dropping to the ground before the boys with a silent, crouched landing.

With his hood down, Link stood between the rising figure of a woman and Siegfried, his short sword drawn into his hand in preparation of a battle. Clad in a skin tight, sleeveless, scarlet suit and wearing armoured gauntlets, shoulder guards and shin protection, the dark-haired woman stood tall before them. Behind her waist and over her right shoulder were two short, thin swords sheathed within their scabbards. Her sharp, dark eyes studied them briefly before she raised her hands in the air and took a careful step towards them. "At ease, children. I bring you no harm," she said. Her voice was stern, calm and rather reassuring.

"You stay back," Siegfried snarled, baring his teeth in warning as he shifted away from the evil aura surrounding her. He shivered from the bitter cold emanating from the evil in her possession and held his body. It felt like a cursed shard of Soul Edge in both strength and malevolence.

The woman paused and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. But then she replied quietly, "I will not hurt you, child."

"It is not you I fear, it is what you carry!" the knight snarled, his words angry.

Her face darkened. Realization instantly dawned upon her as she met the boy's fervent gaze with insightful eyes. "I see..." Immediately, she took a few steps back, lessening the strain on Siegfried. The knight was slightly relieved to know she understood his suffering but he remained cautious of her.

Link suddenly gasped and lowered his sword. "Wait, aren't you… Ta-ki, wasn't it?"

To Siegfried's surprise, the woman nodded. "Yes. I am Taki," she replied, briefly glancing down at the elf before fixing her wary stare upon the older boy.

Siegfried furrowed his brow at the familiarity of her name. It felt as if he knew her but he had no clear memory of ever meeting her before at the moment. It made him uneasy, however despite that, the boy did not entirely mistrust the woman. Link had mentioned that she was the one that aided in their escape in Malucci.

"Indeed, you two are the ones I seek," she said, crossing her plated arms. "Sophitia has asked me to find you two."

"She did?" Link questioned, sheathing his weapon.

Taki gave a curt nod. "When she saw that neither of you have returned to your room at such a late hour, she requested my aid. Come, she is waiting." With a flick of her hand, she motioned for them to follow as she turned to walk down the road.

"Wait!" the elf exclaimed, making the woman stop and peer over her shoulder. "If you're here, then are–"

"Yes. Both of them are safe and are currently at the inn. Now come. I shall lead you two back." She resumed her pace.

Link sighed with relief and started to follow only to pause when he noticed that Siegfried was not moving. The elf furrowed his brow in worry which the older boy abruptly dismissed with a wave of his hand and an annoyed glare. Being rather patient, the younger warrior stood by and did not question the other.

Siegfried was waiting until he could no longer sense the dark energy coming from Taki. Once she was at least two buildings away down the road, he moved forward and soon joined up with Link.

The pair trailed behind the woman in red who led them through multiple streets and dark alleys that felt equivalent to crossing half of the city. It made Siegfried wonder how he had ended up so far away. During their trek, he informed Taki of their reason for being lost, to warn her of the possible danger lying in wait for their return; "We were ambushed by thieves; two men who wish to take this sword I carry. There is a chance that they know of our location since our arrival in Athens." His voice was loud enough that it echoed around the empty road.

"Are you sure about that?" the elf asked, strolling beside him. Link stayed annoyingly close, fully aware of Siegfried's tiring condition. The effects of the potion-water had faded some time ago, leaving the knight to suffer with pain and fatigue. Carrying the elf's heavy Master Sword across the city was also exhausting. His pace had fallen, forcing Taki to stop often for him to catch up and not lose sight of her. She offered to help once but Siegfried downright refused, not wanting to risk getting near the cursed thing in her possession. Since then, she kept her distance and remained silent, speaking only through the simple gestures of her hands and body to guide the boys through the city.

"It is my assumption but it is most likely the answer. How else do you think they found us?" Link only shrugged. "There's a chance the two of them are preparing another ambush near the inn."

"If that is the case," Taki began, standing afar near the corner of a closed trading shop, "then I shall scout ahead once we are near our destination." The moment came an hour later. She gave them (overly) specific directions to find their inn before disappearing into the shadows.

"She said to go right, right? Or was it left?" Link questioned, scratching the back of his hooded head. Clueless, he looked down the street they had just entered in hope of seeing anything recognizable. The road was decently lit up with torches and braziers and occupied by a handful of individuals strolling about.

Siegfried surmised that they were on step fifteen of Taki's needlessly long list of directions. "What does she mean by 'turn forty-five degrees in the direction where the moon and sun sets and then pass right by the lonely structure that stands sentinel to your left'?"

Link shrugged. "We passed by a lonely signpost… on our left, then we turned right, right?"

"No, we turned left on the last corner," Siegfried grumbled in frustration. Closing his eyes, he leaned onto a nearby wooden barrel for a brief rest and tried to recall the final steps. "'Through the second passageway bordered by wooden stands'… and then something about a 'hanging flame guiding our path.'"

"She's rather poetic, don't you think?"

The knight wearily glowered at the brat bearing an amused smile. "I have a feeling it was not her intention…"

Link scanned both sides of the road. His face brightened when he saw something that caught his eye. He pointed to their right but from Siegfried's position, the older boy saw nothing but a wall. "I think I see our 'hanging flame'. It's a hanging coal basket – oh! The inn's just a little farther down the street… I think. We have to get closer. Can you walk?"

Heaving off the barrel with a deep sigh, Siegfried nodded. "I'm fine," was his stubborn reply. "But this ridiculous list of directions is making my head hurt..." he thought to himself grumpily.

They slowly made their way towards the building, keeping their senses alert for any hidden thieves and any suspicious people walking along the same road. Moments before they reached the large building that was an inn, (which Link had confirmed was the correct one), there was a startled yelp coming from above them at the same time Siegfried detected the evil aura.

Eyes narrowed and body tense, the blond knight sharply twisted around just in time to see a person clothed mainly in black crash onto the road with a pained cry. Under the faint red light of the distant fires, the man's ugly scar-ridden face glistened from the blood of his wounds caused by iron talons tearing across scarred flesh. Mardok writhed on the ground in agony, clutching what appeared to be a dislocated shoulder, hissing out curses and death wishes to his assailant. A lithe shadow flew across the night sky, dropping into the darkness between two nearby buildings like a hunting bird of prey. The ring of clashing steel echoed from within followed by the clattering of dropped metal. There was a deep grunt before a muscled brute stumbled onto the street with a woman dressed in red right behind him. She moved swiftly, forcing the larger man onto his knees and grabbed a handful of brown hair. Taki roughly pulled back and pressed a short, thin blade against Jarro's throat, its sharp edge reflecting a bright crimson from the light of a nearby flame. It looked as if blood had already stained her sword.

"Are these the thieves you spoke of?" Taki calmly inquired, her dark eyes meeting the fearful blues of the man under her grip.

Astonished, both boys stared at her. It was Link who answered, "Yeah! That's them!"

To Jarro, the woman demanded, "Are there any others with you?"

Shaking, the thief rasped out, "N-No…"

Satisfied, Taki withdrew her blade and sent the large man to the ground with a swift kick to the side. "Then begone with you. Do not come near these children again. If you do, my blade will not stop upon the skin of your neck."

The burly thief hastily clambered to his feet, his face distorted by anger as he glared at Taki with one hand rubbing vigorously around his neck. Icy blue eyes flickered over the boys for a short second before the man turned tail and ran. Mardok, seeing his stronger partner fleeing, quickly followed the other without another word or glance.

When the thieves were out of sight, Taki motioned for Siegfried and Link to enter the inn. "I will keep watch out here. Sophitia and the others are waiting inside."

"That was amazing!" the elf exclaimed, his face beaming. "Thank you for helping us!" He bowed in her direction.

She nodded, a small smile adorning her lips. "I did only what was requested of me, little one. Go now. Do not keep them waiting any longer."

Link grinned and bounded towards the small set of wooden steps leading to the front door. Siegfried gave Taki one final look of caution, the evil presence not forgotten. Standing with crossed arms, she studied him in silence; her face a stoic mask but her eyes sharp and knowing. With a small nod of gratitude, the knight turned away and climbed the steps where Link waited at the top.

"She's poetic _and_ strong," the elf whispered. "I like her."

* * *

"They're hiding something," Yun-seong muttered between bites of his butter roll. "That little demon-boy was obviously lying about his story. _Yet again_."

With her wooden spoon, Seung Mi-na stirred her lukewarm bowl of uneaten stew for the umpteenth time. Even though she had not eaten since earlier in the afternoon, she did not have any appetite for the meal before her. She glanced up at Yun-seong from across the rectangular wooden table within the dining quarters of their inn. They were the only occupants eating at such a late hour. "It really is an unbelievable tale…" she murmured. Upon his arrival in Malucci, the redhead had told her about the boys' abnormally strange incident. "But there is some truth to it, I think. How else would they have become kids?"

The young man snorted after swallowing a mouthful of food. "That's the problem! Explain to me how a _portal_ can suddenly appear out of nowhere. You can't! Because it's an obvious _lie_." He continued to eat, gulping down the last of his meal.

Mi-na rolled her eyes but silently agreed with her companion's suspicion. There had to be more to the children's story, she was certain of it. After all, the boys were absolutely terrible liars. Her eyes fell on the silver key lying on the table. Link, the younger boy with the pointy ears, had returned the key to Yun-seong after arriving safely back with Taki's help along with the other boy, _Siegfried_. Link was highly relieved to see the Korean pair again. Siegfried, on the other hand, only met Mi-na's gaze, with his eyes reflecting of guilt and remorse. She understood then that he truly regretted what he did. Not wanting him feel awful about it, she had quickly smiled and approached him to playfully tussle his hair as she said, "We're safe, little man," before he could say anything that would draw Yun-seong's attention to the incident.

The kid had growled in annoyance and tried to smack her hand away but ended up flinching back in pain. His right arm was injured and it had gone unnoticed under the dim light of the single oil lamp burning on the counter of the inn's lobby left by the night maid. Sophitia had practically dragged him away with her before Mi-na could ask what had happened. Link lingered for a moment to briefly explain the events that occurred during the day involving sword practice and that loathsome thief that Seung Mi-na had allowed to escape. However, hearing that Taki had properly dealt with the man and his accomplice brought a vengeful smile on the Korean's face.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Mi-na looked up to see Yun-seong pointing at her tray of untouched food with his wooden spoon. Sighing, she pushed her meal across the table and the young man happily switched his empty tray with hers. "Remember to chew before you swallow, you meat head," said Seung Mi-na, rolling her eyes when her companion started choking. She stood up, wincing slightly from the numerous flesh wounds she had received three days prior.

Many times she was nearly skewered by the replica of her weapon, Scarlet Thunder, wielded by the one-eyed _demon_. The confrontation against the ugly monster was annoying as well as frustrating due to the creature mirroring and predicting her every move. She was thankful that Taki had been there to aid her because Mi-na was certain she would have lost on her own.

The battle was long and many lives were lost when foolish, inexperienced warriors tried to take on the demonic creature alongside them. The creature was merciless with every killing swing of its copy of her beloved Scarlet Thunder. Bodies piled in bloody heaps before the monster's abnormal feet in mere seconds, leaving no more brave men standing and only just Mi-na and Taki. They both fought the demon with all their strength. However, Mi-na was the one that struggled through it all. To have her own moves used against her proved difficult to defend.

Not only that... the wounds she received burned with an unusual fiery pain. It felt like a hot red blade had tore into her skin, searing her flesh and burning her blood. The pain had been crippling; each bite of the monster's weapon unleashed waves of excruciating agony. But physically, the wounds weren't life threatening and they bled normally. Mi-na had felt deeply ashamed of her inability to ignore the pain like a true warrior. Her father would have expected more of her so she had done her best to try and ignore her wounds. However, another sensation threatened to suffocate her. Despite the fire in her wounds, an awful chill that hung around the area made her uncontrollably shiver and it numbed her mind. The situation had quickly changed into a desperate struggle for Mi-na to remain on her own two feet to keep on fighting as her body ached and her mind was filled with thoughts of despair. Thankfully, Taki managed to purify her wounds after the battle and only then, could she close her eyes from exhaustion and relief and fall asleep.

"Need some help?" Yun-seong asked, seeing the minor look of pain across her face. Her eyes were grim and he wondered what she was thinking about. He perked an eyebrow and she quickly waved him away.

"I'll manage," Mi-na replied, buckling the leather straps that held her weapon behind her. She limped slightly from the wound on her left leg.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on them. Which room was theirs?"

The young man shrugged. "Second floor, third on the right? I dunno. It's right across from mine. While you're at it, could you get our stuff back too?"

Mi-na turned and glowered in annoyance just as the idiot tossed the silver key towards her. Startled, she managed to catch the key after fumbling with it twice. "Why don't you go get it?" she grumbled.

Between spoonfuls of stew, Yun-seong muttered, "It's mostly _your_ stuff! You get it!"

Huffing, Seung Mi-na twirled around and hobbled out of the dining quarters. Yun-seong could be such an annoying idiot! Most of the time anyway… For him to actually worry about her was truly a surprise. She had never thought that the self-assertive, cocky and hot-headed jerk would come back just for her. Although, he had never admitted it when he found her. He just told her bitterly that he only returned to make sure she was still in one piece or else Master Myong would have his head. But she saw that worried look on his face when he saw her wounds.

She couldn't help but smile as she made her way into the lobby. Ever since Father had taken the boy in to train under his guidance, Mi-na saw Yun-seong as a younger brother. Although they never could get along like siblings half the time, it was how she felt. She wondered if he saw her as family as well... After all, he didn't have any siblings. His father was taken by illness and no one knew where his mother went. In her heart, she could relate to his loss since she had also lost her mother and brother to sickness.

With a sigh, she continued up the stairs. When she passed the night maid carrying a small candle, they exchanged a small smile. Counting down the doors on her right, Seung Mi-na reached the third room and found the door open by just a sliver. She could hear voices coming from inside. Quietly, she leaned against the frame and listened.

"… best to sew it up." It was a young woman's voice; one that was full of concern.

"No. No stitches," was the brusque reply of a young boy.

"I insist –"

"I refuse. Put that needle away. Put it away!"

"This wound is deep. It will likely –"

"It will heal as long as I don't end up having to tackle another full-grown man to the ground."

"How about putting this on it?" another boy chimed in, sounding much younger than the first. "To ward off infection since you don't want stitches."

"Where did you get that? Do you even know what that is?" demanded the other boy.

"Found it with Miss Seung Mi-na's other medicines… It _might_ be useful… Maybe?"

"Link, you should not touch Seung Mi-na's belongings without her consent," stated the woman in a stern tone.

"I've already used – err, I mean I haven't touched anything! I just think –"

"No. You put that back," snapped the older youth. "And _no_ stitches! Sophitia!"

There was a tired sigh from the woman. "Very well, Siegfried. Allow me to bandage it for you then."

Seung Mi-na was smiling in amusement when she opened the door and stepped inside the candle-lit room. All heads turned in her direction and she was greeted with a nervous smile from Link, a short nod from Sophitia and a small frown from Siegfried before he quickly looked away.

Sophitia was gingerly dressing the older boy's wounded arm in clean, cloth bandages and both were seated by the small table that held the only source of light in the room. Link was standing next to them, hiding something behind his back.

The Korean narrowed her eyes teasingly at the little boy in green. "Have you been rummaging through my things?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Link's gaze darted to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Um, no…" he mumbled bashfully.

"I know when you're lying." She shortly laughed and strolled over, reaching out her hand. "What do you have behind your back?"

The boy pursed his lips to the side with guilt and handed over a small, white ceramic bottle that contained one of Mi-na's liquid remedies. "Sorry for not asking…"

She smiled and mussed up his hair beneath his hat, evoking a cry of protest. "It's fine, kid. You can use whatever you need only if you put it back to where it belongs. Don't be like Yun-seong." She pursed her lips slightly and shook her head. "That idiot always misplaces my stuff and it always takes forever for me to find them again."

Link grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll put it back in your bag right away. But what does this bottle do anyway?" He tilted his head and poked the bottle.

She laughed as she gave him the bottle. "This one's for reducing inflammation. Why don't you keep it? I'm sure it'll come in handy, especially for you, little man." She gently patted the top of Siegfried's head.

The boy shriveled away from her hand, glowered at her and huffed. "I am not _little_." His anger vanished instantly and he turned away, eyes falling to the table. "Seung Mi-na," he began, his voice quiet. "What I did…"

"What you did was out of your control, wasn't it?" she cut in, softening her expression yet the boy did not see. Sophitia seemed curious but held back the need to question as she glanced between the two of them. "I think I understand," Mi-na continued. "You don't need to explain…" She walked towards the pile of luggage and dug through her things. She grabbed two bags that contained sets of clean clothes for her and Yun-seong. "I just came to pick up a few things. You guys better rest up."

"You should rest as well, Seung Mi-na," said Sophitia, her brow knitted in slight worry.

The Korean rolled her eyes at the other woman's caring tone. "I will, I will." Before she stepped out the door, she gave Link and Siegfried a small, pleading smile, however only the youngest saw it. "Tomorrow… Will there be no more lies?"

Link opened his mouth but was reluctant to answer. Instead, he frowned and glanced at the older boy. After a short moment of silence, Siegfried slowly nodded, his face solemn as he stared at the burning candle before him. "We… We will speak the truth…" he answered, sounding tired and defeated.


	11. Children's Tales

Seung Mi-na's hand struck nothing but air when the door opened before her knuckles could knock against the wood. Slightly startled, she flinched back at the dark silhouette greeting her at the doorway. "Enter," spoke the shadow, her tone low and firm as she stepped aside to allow the Korean into the room. Mi-na held her breath as she walked past the demon huntress and hid her limp. She could feel the ninja's sharp eyes upon her in the darkness and even though she had been around the elder woman for the past few days, Mi-na was still not used to Taki's strict demeanor.

The door closed behind Seung Mi-na with a soft click. Sophitia was also in the room, standing by the open window where the only source of light beamed through. Her normally green eyes shone with a pale blue under the moonlight when she nodded at Mi-na in greeting. The Korean smiled in return and carefully lowered herself onto the edge of the only bed in the small room, right beside her old friend.

Taki was as prompt as always. "The children, they are more than what they seem," she said, moving to stand before the other two.

Mi-na nodded and leaned back on the palms of her hands on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I know…" she answered, keeping her tone quiet for the walls of the inn were thin. "They are actually–"

"I am aware of their situation," the ninja cut in, "Sophitia has informed me of it. Although I find it impossible to travel through the essence of time…" Her expression was neutral yet her keen eyes bore into Mi-na.

The Korean nervously tensed under the huntress's intense stare. Taki was a _very_ intimidating woman to be around. Always serious and rarely showing any emotion, being a demon huntress had its quirks. "It really does sound unbelievable, but they will tell us the truth tomorrow," Mi-na assured, managing a timid smile. However, her smile slowly faded when she recalled Siegfried's words; _'We will speak the truth…'_   His expression had been grave as if he was left with no choice… Was the _truth_ too painful to share? Or was there a terrible secret that the boys wished to keep hidden? The incident back in Malucci was still fresh in Mi-na's mind.

Taki crossed her arms. "Be careful around them," she warned ominously, bringing worried looks to arise on the other women. "Although their appearance may be that of children, I sense strange powers within them both."

Sophitia nodded in agreement. "The younger one has odd powers I have never seen before, powers that he claims to be _magic_."

"Magic?" Mi-na raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Again, Sophitia nodded. "Link was capable of creating solid _ice_ using only a bow and arrow."

"Arrows…" The Korean blinked in astonishment and remembered the bright flaming arrow the little kid had quickly extinguished with a simple wave of his hand back in the alley of Malucci. She smiled, now understanding why the thief had mistaken Link as a little demon (and why the boy put on such an act).

"I do not believe there is anything to fear from young Link. His powers and his nature are pure and holy."

Seung Mi-na smirked, not doubting the Greek woman's words. The strange boy with the long ears was the one who claimed to have freed the 'sword of the Gods' after all. Behind the obvious lies and strange appearance, Link was a good-hearted kid.

"But the other one… Siegfried…" Sophitia deeply frowned, her gaze lowering to the moonlit wooden floor. "It is faint but I can sense something within him... Something–"

" _Evil_ ," Taki said bluntly. Sophitia continued to frown while Mi-na quietly listened. "There is a dark presence lurking within the boy that I can faintly detect. It allowed me to find him and the other child." Her dark eyes suddenly narrowed at nothing in particular and her neutral face became grim. "What troubles me is the fact that the boy was able to sense _Mekki-Maru_ through the reinforced protective seal I have placed upon my scabbard." At the mention of her blade, Seung Mi-na took note of the ninja's missing sword that was usually strapped to her back.

"What do you think it could mean?" With worry, the Greek woman met the huntress's stare.

The ninja shook her head. "For certain, I do not know. The boy is very sensitive to the evil of _Mekki-Maru_ more so than you or I. When I tried to approach him, he was afraid and warned me to stay back."

Sophitia bit her lower lip. "My sister spoke of the same thing when we first found the boys… She was in possession of a fragment of Soul Edge at the time when she tried to confront Siegfried but he had warned her to stay away from him. He seemed... almost desperate in a way."

Seung Mi-na gasped and sat straight up, drawing the other women's immediate attention. "Back in Malucci, on the day we fought the monster, something happened," she began, shifting her gaze between the two other women. She briefly explained how she and Yun-seong 'befriended' the children, mentioning the thief and the stolen 'sword of the Gods' from the mountain shrine. Then in full detail, she spoke of the following morning from Siegfried's sudden illness to his drastic change in behaviour. Fear and desperation had turned into murderous hate within an instant. "Please, don't tell Yun-seong this… I don't know how he'll react," she quietly pleaded. Sophitia and Taki nodded understandingly and she sighed in relief.

"It seems the boy is highly affected by Soul Edge's aura," the dark-haired ninja concluded, moving to the open window to look outside in pondering thought. "What sort of exposure could have led to his curse?"

Mi-na could only shake her head in pity but Sophitia had a possible answer. "Siegfried once told me that he was searching for Soul Edge... years ago."

"You've actually met him before?" Mi-na questioned curiously, leaning forward to rest her elbows upon her knees to hold up her chin within the palms of her hands. "Siegfried, when he was… I guess, older?"

"We only met once, right here in Athens," Sophitia explained with a nod and a saddened smile which soon vanished. "He was an angry young man back then... The look of hysteria was clearly in his eyes when he spoke of the demon sword. He sought after Soul Edge... wanting to wield its incredible power for a reason he would not share with me. I had warned him of the evil hidden within the cursed sword before he left the city. I never saw him since."

The Korean entwined her fingers before her chin and deeply furrowed her brow. Sophitia spoke of the same Siegfried Seung Mi-na had encountered once before. Where exactly, she couldn't recall; but when they had met they ended up fighting each other since they were both searching for Soul Edge at that time. Shivers ran down her spine when she remembered the madness in the blond-haired knight's emerald eyes. Driven by desperation and rage, an uncontrollable desire for power was clear on the young man's scarred face. After her defeat, he had threatened to kill her if they ever crossed paths again… He had been truly insane…

However, that had been years ago. She wondered if he remembered her at all. The same man was now a young boy and the madness Mi-na had seen in the past was gone… only to be replaced with something more deadly under the influence of Soul Edge's evil. "Do you think he was able to find it?" she asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"We shall have to wait until tomorrow to know the truth," Taki answered, bringing a hand up to rub her brow. Mi-na saw a flicker of weariness on the ninja's refined features before the expressionless mask was put up again. "For certain, we should be on our guard if anything like that incident three days ago were to occur once more."

Mi-na rolled her eyes. "Oh, Taki, lighten up. I'm sure the same thing won't happen again," she said. Her expression softened. "He regrets what he did. I see nothing but guilt every time he looks at me. It wasn't his fault. Just make sure you don't approach him with that sword of yours and those damn shards even if they are sealed."

Sophitia sounded her agreement. "The evil of Soul Edge is controlling him in a way so we should have no worry if none of its evil is present," she said, giving the dark-haired ninja a promising smile.

"Yeah. And besides, he's just a kid," Mi-na added with a grin.

"You only have one life. Value it." Taki shot a defiant glare at them both. "Child or not, he nearly killed you. If your journeys have given you any experiences, you should be wary around the both of them." She closed her eyes and said softly, "Lives are sometimes more fragile than you think. What we need are the truths, no matter how hard or painful it is. We cannot afford to take any chances."

The Korean leaned back and shortly huffed. "We shouldn't force the truth out of them, if that's what you're saying."

"It is best to give them the time they need," Sophitia advised. "It is not our place to demand for answers they do not wish to give."

"Hmph, you trust they will speak the truth?" Taki inquired. There was a hint of uncertainty in her tone.

Together, Seung Mi-na and Sophitia nodded. "They promised," said Mi-na.

The huntress quietly sighed at that and started for the door, ending their discussion. "Let us retire for the night." She peered over her shoulder once her hand touched the door knob, her dark eyes finding Seung Mi-na's. "Your wounds have yet to fully heal. More rest is required from you."

Mi-na pouted in annoyance. "You should get more rest too," she shot back before raising a confused eyebrow. "And where are you going? Isn't this your room?"

"No. It is an empty room."

"You _broke_ into a locked, empty room?" Mi-na gaped in shock.

"I did not break into the room. I quietly borrowed it."

"That's the same thing!"

Taki only gave the Korean a sullen glare. "Close the window and lock the door on your way out," was all the ninja said as she slipped into the shadows of the hall.

Mi-na let out a weary sigh as she pushed off the bed and onto her feet. Sophitia offered her hand but the other woman kindly waved it away. "We better get out of here before we get in trouble," the Korean grumbled.

Sophitia let out a quiet laugh. "I am sure it will be fine. Everyone is asleep including the night maid."

Mi-na smirked. "What time is it? Almost dawn?" She looked out the window but couldn't exactly tell how late in the night or early in the morning it was. "It's no wonder. I'm going to feel so terrible tomorrow…"

They left the room and carefully made their way to the lobby in the pitch-black hallway, hearing the snores of some of the sleeping occupants behind the locked doors. Sophitia bid goodnight and left the inn while Seung Mi-na climbed up the stairs to Yun-seong's shared room. Along the way, all she could think about was the upcoming day, wondering what sort of stories the children would tell them and whether or not the truth would be something she really wanted to hear.

As she came closer to Yun-Seong's shared room, she grumbled in annoyance when his loud snores reached her ears. Great... the one thing she didn't want to hear, and yet she was going to have to listen to it all night.

* * *

Hushed voices slowly drew him out of sleep.

"… not awake yet."

"If you're hungry, why don't you come down to the dining room with me? Yun-seong's already down there eating. That pig."

There was a short, quiet laugh. "I'll wait until Siegfried wakes up."

"All right. I'll see you later."

The door closed with an audible click and light footsteps moved across the room, stopping before the only window. Drapes were pulled apart and light shone through.

Siegfried held back his groan of discomfort as he remained still in bed, wanting to further delay the start of his day. The misery and dread he had been feeling the night before had returned in full force. He felt trapped and confined like a prisoner, caught red-handed for his unspeakable and heinous crimes. No… He _was_ a prisoner. His chance to flee was gone and he had no choice but to confess and face the wrath of Seung Mi-na and the others.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in bed, lying on his left side, facing the wall, with the covers partially shielding him from most of the daylight shining through the window. The elf was moving about the room, noisily shifting and tinkling with whatever objects he found interesting. It almost seemed like he was intentionally making the sounds to wake up the older blond. Adding to the noise were the muffled voices of other occupants within the hall of the inn and the rumble of the crowds outside in the street.

After some time, Siegfried heard the elf approach his bed. "How long are you going to lie there?" Link questioned, sounding bored.

The knight opened his eyes and saw the younger boy's shadow looming above him on the wooden panels of the wall. Siegfried scowled in slight irritation. "As long as I want to." Feebly, he pulled the covers over his head with his injured arm to shun out the light. His wound was throbbing with a dull ache and itchy under the bandages. His bruised side was awfully sore as well. "What time is it?"

"Nearing noon," the elf answered, seating himself on the edge of the older boy's bed.

The day was only half over, much to Siegfried's distress. He muttered a curse.

"You don't have to tell them the whole truth…" said Link quietly, somehow understanding the other's dilemma.

"They will want to know…" was the knight's murmured reply after a short pause.

"We could… make up a lie." The elf was obviously uncomfortable with his own suggestion.

Siegfried snorted. "And what sort of fairytale will we tell them this time? That it was your magic that turned us into children?"

"Well, that could be a plausible reason since magic doesn't exist here."

"That could lead to more questions with no answers and then you'll have to keep on lying. Have you forgotten how inept we are at lying?"

"You don't have to mention Soul Edge or the fact that you were that demon-knight." Link was whispering to avoid being overheard by unwanted listeners. The walls of the inn were only one plank of wood thick. Maybe two.

Siegfried clenched both of his hands into fists even when it pained him. Slowly, he shook his head beneath the covers and let out a defeated groan. The dread lingering in his gut was as heavy as lead. "The truth cannot be avoided… not after what I did to Seung Mi-na…"

"I'm sure they will understand." The young boy sounded hopeful but Siegfried could detect a hint of doubt in Link's tone.

"Will they?" Ignoring the pain in his arm and the stiffness of his battered body, Siegfried angrily threw off his covers and rolled onto his back to glower at the hatless elf frowning down at him. Once the others learned of his true identity, they would not simply forgive and forget his past sins. Link was a damn fool and it irritated Siegfried greatly. The elf did not know the history of Nightmare's reign of terror seven years ago. Link knew absolutely _nothing_ unlike the others who heard the stories, spoke of the legends, and personally witnessed the destruction he had left behind. "They will understand well enough to raise their weapons against me," the knight lowly snarled. "They will hate me and so will you."

Link shook his head and hardened his gaze, his face mature and serious. "You're my friend, Siegfried, I won't hate you. I've told you before: I don't care what you did in the past."

"But they will. Be prepared for that if you decide to continue trusting your former enemy."

The younger boy raised a confused eyebrow, returning back to his childish demeanor. "Former enemy? Who?"

Siegfried glared at the other blond in frustrated disbelief. " _Me_ , you ignorant elf."

"Oh." Link chuckled before forming a smirk. "I never did consider you an enemy."

The knight rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I threatened you. I tried to kill you. Don't tell me you consider every demon wanting to take your soul in the middle of a forest a _friend_ …"

A humorous laugh escaped the elf's lips. "Of course not. I've only ran into one so far and it turned out he wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was only being controlled by an evil sword." His grin was smug. "Oh, and by the way, it's _Hylian_."

Annoyed, the knight only huffed and rolled back onto his side to sullenly stare at the wall. "Once you hear of my–"

"Nothing will change, Siegfried." With that, Link left the older boy's side.

Siegfried wanted to believe the other's words… It took another hour before he had the strength to prepare himself for the upcoming confrontation with Seung Mi-na and the others waiting for him and Link. With his stomach twisted in nervous knots, he ate very little of what was left of Sophitia's bread and only managed to swallow one mouthful of water. Any more and he would have likely retched.

He left his armour behind and strapped the heavy, hidden Master Sword onto his back. Link took everything but his shield. "In case… you know?" the boy had said, giving the knight a small knowing smile as he pulled up his hood.

In the busy lobby, everyone was waiting. Grouped amongst the other patrons of the inn were Sophitia and her sister, Seung Mi-na and her idiot companion, and Taki, the Fu-Ma ninja Siegfried could remember from the memories of Soul Edge. Highly trained in assassination and demon hunting, Taki was a deadly fighter and the night prior proved her unflawed capabilities. She and Sophitia were the ones to defeat Cervantes de Leon, the original wielder of the cursed Soul Edge that was once a pair…

Siegfried felt the huntress's sharp eyes upon him the moment he was half-way down the stairs. In fact, he felt everyone's stares, from scrutinizing to annoyingly concerned. He avoided their gazes when he and Link approached them and mumbled quick, short responses when Sophitia asked if he was all right and when Seung Mi-na wanted to know if he was hungry.

Skipping the redundancies, he quietly asked Sophitia over the chattering noise, "Is there a place we can talk without being seen or heard?" Their inn room was too small to comfortably fit five grown adults and two children. Not to mention it was a hot summer day and cramming that many bodies in one room would surely be suffocating. It wasn't safe either with the risk of being overheard through the thin barriers of wood.

"We could go to my home," she suggested, lightly touching his shoulder. "It is not too far of a walk from here."

He nodded briskly, keeping his eyes on the ground before him. "Please, take us there." She hesitated for a moment to give his shoulder a gentle squeeze for reassurance; however, it did nothing to lighten his mood.

The streets were noisy, crowded and hot under the burning afternoon sun but Siegfried kept his downtrodden composure as he silently followed the Athenian sisters. To his right was Link, panting and sweating under his dark cloak, and right behind him was Taki, followed by the Korean pair. Despite the heat, the adults wore light cloaks to conceal their sheathed weapons (with the exception of Seung Mi-na) and only the Koreans openly complained.

Again, Siegfried could feel the huntress's unnerving stare on the back of his head, watching him closely like a guard. It was clear she did not entirely trust him; perhaps she was already aware of his darkest secret judging by the way she was cautious of him. Being in such a close proximity with her made the young knight extremely uptight. She would probably be the first to kill him… Fast as lightning and as silent as a shadow, the huntress would drive her short, thin, deadly blade into him before he could even blink and her sword would be red with his blood and not from the light of a distant fire… The boy drew a quavering breath at the morbid scenario playing through his stressed mind.

It was fortunate Siegfried could no longer sense the evil presence she had possessed the night prior. At least she was considerate enough to leave whatever it was behind. Now that he thought about it, none of the others carried the shards of Soul Edge either. What have they done to the cursed fragments? Perhaps they all knew of his weakness…

Deep in thought, Siegfried would have walked right into Cassandra if Link didn't grab hold of his shirt. He slowly looked up, seeing that they have reached Sophitia's large two-storey home made of white stone bricks and red clay shingles for a roof. Keys tinkling, Sophitia opened her front wooden door and welcomed everyone inside.

Out of the blazing sun and into the cooler shade of Sophitia's home, Siegfried hardly took notice of his surroundings as he marched behind the sisters with the others in tow. He heard voices amongst the group but he did not pay any attention to what was spoken. The knight absentmindedly tailed whichever sister was in front of him until Link gently elbowed his side to snap him back into reality. Silently, the elf nodded his head to the side, beckoning the older boy to follow.

Link guided him around some of the wood and plush furnishings of the living quarters before settling on a black iron-bottomed daybed big enough to seat two people and cushioned with pillows and draped with a soft blue-dyed cloth. It was situated close to the far wall that was covered in framed, painted portraits of people, from single persons to groups of two or more, which Siegfried assumed were members of Sophitia's and Cassandra's family. Once seated, the elf pulled back his hood, took off his hat, and ran a hand through his messy blond hair that was damp with sweat. Dropping beside him, Siegfried unbuckled the boy's heavy sword and laid it between them.

One by one, everyone shifted and moved their chosen seats to face the two boys and made themselves comfortable. The Koreans sat in chairs made of carved, polished wood taken from the kitchens while the sisters rested on the plush sofa. Taki remained standing, leaning her back against the opposite wall with her arms crossed and her focus directly on him.

There was no comfort being the centre of attention, especially when each member of the audience was armed with a bladed weapon. Siegfried sat stiffly with an upset stomach and his gut was laded with dread. His hands were clammy and would have been trembling if he didn't clench tightly to the blue cloth beneath him. He felt everyone's eyes boring into him as an awkward silence filled the room. Not feeling very well, he kept his attention on the rectangular red textile rug patterned with a golden godly sun lying on the wooden floor under his boots.

Someone noisily cleared their throat impatiently. "Well? We're waiting for an explanation," demanded the annoying red-haired Yun-seong.

The man's tone was grating to Siegfried's ears. The boy scowled at the male Korean who was soon lightly backhanded by Seung Mi-na. Link shifted forward and opened his mouth to speak but Siegfried cut in front, "First off, we apologize for the lies we've told all of you. As you can see, we had no choice due to our… unusual situation."

Seung Mi-na let out a short, amusing laugh. "'Unusual' doesn't quite define it," she said with a lopsided grin. "Can you start by telling us who you two really are?"

Briefly, Siegfried's emerald eyes flickered over each curious face, with the exception of Taki, whose eyes were hard and piercing as she watched him the way a hawk watched a mouse. Finally, he introduced himself; "I am Siegfried… Siegfried Schtauffen." It took a moment for him to recall his surname for it had been too long since he had last spoken it or heard it spoken. When he had left the Schwarzwind, that was the last time…

"I am Link," said the younger boy, more confident than the other. "It's obvious I am not from this land or from this world in fact."

A perplexed expression crossed Yun-seong's face. "Not from this world?"

Link nodded. "I came... from a different world that is very similar to yours. _Hyrule_ is my homeland. The sun, the moon, the trees, the animals… nearly everything is the same. Only the people differ. I am a Hylian and all Hylians bear the same physical characteristics as I." He made a quick gesture to his long ears and his face became bold as he continued. "My reason for being here is to protect Hyrule from the great evil you may all know as _Soul Edge_."

The Athenian sisters were surprised while the Koreans were staring in bafflement. Taki did not stir but her eyes flickered over to Link instead of Siegfried.

Link continued quietly, "A small metal fragment pulsing with evil energy fell upon Hyrule nearly two months ago and..." He hesitated, lowering his eyes on the same sun Siegfried had been staring at before. "Hyrule was cast into darkness after the shard entered our realm. The land withered around it and gruesome monsters were borne from its taint, spreading its corruption throughout Hyrule." He shook his head slightly at the memories. "After a long, tedious battle with a dark wizard possessed by the fragment, I gained knowledge of the shard's origins. It came from _this_ world. That is why I am here; to bring an end to the shard's source of evil so it would never corrupt Hyrule again." He looked at the sisters. "That piece of Soul Edge I had was the shard that fell into Hyrule."

Sophitia's tone was laced with slight guilt as she said, "Forgive me, Link. I did not know that you–"

"It's fine!" the boy interrupted, grinning broadly. "I didn't exactly tell you the truth and I can understand that you only intended to protect us from any more danger." The elf gave a quick sideways glance at the older blond before meeting everyone's stares. "By now, you are all probably aware that Siegfried and I are actually much older than how we appear to be. We… stumbled upon a time portal that turned our bodies from adults to children."

" _Stumbled?_ " Yun-seong questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned back against his chair. "I thought you said it opened up when you two were crossing swords!"

The elf nervously laughed. "Isn't 'stumbling upon something' the same as 'accidentally finding something'? Well, by accident we discovered a time portal in the middle of our fight."

The redhead scoffed, "How can a portal simply appear out of nowhere? It doesn't make any sense." His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two.

"Um, well..." Link struggled to answer the question. Finally, he looked to Siegfried for assistance.

Siegfried chose his words carefully as he tried to explain. "Our swords… When they collided, a strange light erupted between them and opened up that portal."

Yun-seong was even more suspicious while Seung Mi-na, Cassandra and Sophitia stared in confusion. And, of course, the huntress silently listening in the far back hardly twitched a muscle. Skeptical of the inadequate explanation, Cassandra rubbed the bottom of her chin with the thumb of her white-gloved hand while knitting her brow in thought. "I don't quite understand… How can two swords of steel or iron or any other metal create a portal that can twist time? That's not possible."

Siegfried carefully lifted Link's concealed sword onto his lap, feeling its heavy weight press down on his thighs. The length of the blade from pommel to pointed tip was nearly as long as he was tall. "Link's sword is not a normal blade of steel or iron," he stated, unwrapping the dark blue blanket that covered the weapon with slow but steady hands.

The blanket fell to the floor, revealing the blue wooden scabbard ornamented with gilded metal bindings and the deep purple hilt with the shimmering yellow jewel of Link's sacred sword. Siegfried held it safely by the sheath while the elf stood up to grasp the handle to slide a quarter of the blade out. Gasps could be heard from the sisters when their eyes fell on the glowing sword that brightened the room. Sophitia and Cassandra were both astonished and the Koreans, even though they have already seen the sword up close before, were still awed by the beautiful and radiant light. There was even a reaction from Taki albeit more subtle.

"It is called the Master Sword," the owner of the mystical weapon explained. "Known to be 'the sword of evil's bane'."

"Amazing…" Sophitia breathed, leaning forward in her seat as her wide green eyes studied the sword. "Rothion has told me many rumours: 'A holy sword only a God could wield has been granted to all humanity, waiting for the _chosen one_ to carry out its power.' Is this the sword? The one from Hephaestus's shrine?"

Link started to laugh in amusement as he shoved his weapon fully back into its scabbard. He grinned shyly as he sat back down. "Wow… Those rumours have gone that farfetched? I don't remember hearing a chosen one being mentioned before. But yes, we found my Master Sword atop the shrine."

"Wait a minute," Seung Mi-na crossed her arms and frowned in confusion, "Why was your sword in the shrine in the first place?"

The boy in green nervously scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze to the side. "That's because something _weird_ happened after we were thrown out of the portal, well, besides being turned into kids. Both of our swords were taken in the light of the portal, carried up into the sky and then both separated," he motioned with his hands, "into two beams of light that flew in opposite directions. They looked like shooting stars. Maybe some of you had seen them. It was… I think, about three weeks ago?"

"I do recall a brilliant streak in the night sky…" Cassandra reminisced thoughtfully. "I believe that was a few nights before me and Sophitia found you guys. Oh! Was that why you two were in the forest?"

Siegfried nodded, carefully placing the elf's blade back on the cushions between them. "The incident occurred two days before you found us."

The girl's expression became serious. "It's a good thing we did. The forest was crawling with monsters and there was Astaroth too… I'm glad to see you're all right."

"I have yet to thank the both of you for helping us…"

"Don't worry about it, kid." The knight was irked by Cassandra's little tease.

Returning to the matter at hand, Link shrugged at Seung Mi-na's previous question. "I really don't know why the Master Sword ended up in the shrine. Maybe because of its holy power? Or it could just be the strange fickleness of fate."

"That doesn't matter," grumbled Yun-seong, impatiently tapping a finger over his bent knee, "All I want to know is how exactly a time portal can suddenly appear! Is your glowing sword unstable or something?"

"If I strike my sword against it will another portal suddenly open?" asked Cassandra curiously.

Link shook his head. "No, striking a normal sword against it wouldn't result in another portal… The Master Sword is like a _key_ for…" He trailed off in hesitation, forcing Siegfried to question him. "It acts like a key… for traveling through time. I know it's hard to believe…" A bashful grin adorned his young face.

Siegfried's eyes widened. Link had failed to mention that one important fact. If the Master Sword was a _key_ to time travel then that could explain why the strange portal possessed the property of _time_. It reverted their bodies into that of children yet their minds and memories remained intact… Why was that? There were many questions Siegfried wanted to ask but he doubted the elf would be capable of answering.

"However," the younger boy continued, meeting most of the group's bewildered stares, "The Master Sword alone cannot create a portal of time even if it is a key…" Biting his lower lip, he turned to Siegfried reluctantly.

"Then you are implying that Siegfried's sword is also necessary? Or does it require a sword that holds unique powers as well?" The questions surprisingly came from Taki, spoken in a low, inquisitive tone. Siegfried had not heard her speak a word since last night and it unnerved him to hear her sudden voice. Her dark eyes narrowed directly at him, cautious, knowing and gleaming with a hint of spite.

Abruptly, the knight looked away and held his breath. Taki _knew_ … Dread clawed its way back, churning his insides and shredding away the last of his confidence.

"Your sword, Siegfried, is it related to Soul Edge?" The huntress's words were sharp and accusing.

"What? Soul Edge?" murmured Cassandra in disbelief. Yun-seong muttered something similar.

Siegfried said nothing and saw only the sun before his feet, his hands curling into tight fists on his lap. A deathly silence filled the room as everyone waited for his answer.

They wanted the truth and the truth would change them. Their kindness would turn into hostility; their smiles would become hateful scowls, their compassion would twist into resentment. They would _hate_ and _resent_ him for his past.

He heard his name. It was Sophitia and she sounded worried. Why did she worry for him? He didn't quite understand…

Slowly, he raised his head at her voice, meeting her concerned green eyes. His mouth had gone awfully dry. He shook his head; the motion slow and weary and he wet his lips. "Related? No… not at all," he wanted to scoff but there was no strength in his voice. Relief washed over Sophitia but it was soon shattered when he said, "It is more than that." He drew a deep breath to steady his heart and brace his mind. Emerald eyes darkened, steeling against the nerve-wracking stares directed at his being. He found his voice, eerily calm yet laced with contempt. "First, I want to ask: Do you all know of the Azure Nightmare?"

Sophitia was as pale as the white of her stone walls at the mention of the cursed name. Concerned, Cassandra placed a supportive hand upon her sister's shoulder, Seung Mi-na slightly frowned, and Taki noticeably furrowed her brow while Link shifted in his seat. Yun-seong nodded with a snort. "Well, yeah," the redhead muttered as if the name was a common fact. "I've heard rumours, legends and stories about that demon but what does that have to do with your sword?"

Siegfried ignored the annoying fool's question. "These rumours and stories… Tell me about them. I'd like to hear them." He was daring to know the level of fear and hatred each warrior present held against his other self... the damnable Azure Knight. And… he wanted Link to hear the truth of his cursed past.

Yun-seong wasn't too happy and it showed on his face. He was about to say something but Cassandra spoke first. "Lately there have been a few rumours going around that a demon by that name had attacked the small village of Asine southeast of here. They say it happened a few weeks ago."

_That village…_ Siegfried clearly remembered… Vivid memories of the last moment he slaughtered innocents with Soul Edge still in hand had suddenly returned. He shuddered, recalling the cries of the peasants, the screams of the women and children, and their desperate pleas for mercy. Their blood stained the dirt road crimson and covered him in red. And their faces… They were all horribly distorted in pain and fear even after death…

"Also, this demon is the wielder of Soul Edge," Seung Mi-na added, thankfully breaking into the boy's horrid thoughts. "Stories say that he and his minions brought death upon the lands they walked, killing thousands of innocent people, harvesting their _souls_ and bringing fear to those who heard his name. That was seven years ago when the stories began."

Yun-seong sullenly stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "Just where did you hear those stories?" he asked. "From what I heard, he was defeated in a castle somewhere and was never heard from again."

His companion rolled her eyes. "You have to open your ears when you're out of the country, Yun-seong. There's more to know then just Nightmare's defeat…"

"For three years..." Sophitia softly spoke, her voice wavering with grief. "The massacres lasted for three years before he was finally defeated by two strong warriors hailing from the East."

_Three long years..._ Siegfried lowered his head and closed his eyes in shame. The hellish memories were slowly coming back to him. His reign as the Azure Knight, the endless bloodshed, the annihilation of countless armies that dared to oppose him, all the innocent lives he had taken and all the souls he had gathered… It was all for one purpose and that was to undo the past… But it had been a lie. The promise he was given was nothing but a goddamn _lie_.

"As Cassandra had mentioned earlier," Sophitia continued, "there are recent rumours that state he is still alive..."

The room was silence once more. Apprehension hung thick in the air, choking Siegfried. Swallowing, he lifted his head to look forward but did not meet anyone's gaze. "He is alive," he whispered, certain the others heard him in the hushed room. "Nightmare still lives…"

"How do you know?" Seung Mi-na carefully asked.

Cold, emerald eyes fell on her and she visibly stiffened. "Because he's right here. You're all looking at him right now."

The woman's face gradually morphed into shock. As did Sophitia's, her skin paler than the whites of her stone bricks. Yun-seong and Cassandra both stared in disbelief while Taki was unexpectedly solemn.

Sophitia shook her head. "It... It cannot be true..." Her sad green eyes were quietly pleading against him.

"I told you last night that we will speak the truth. And this is the truth… I am Azure Nightmare."

Yun-seong suddenly stomped his foot on the floor and stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. "What? You're kidding me, aren't you?" he demanded angrily, pointing a finger in Siegfried's direction. "Is this another one of your stupid lies?"

"Yun-seong." Seung Mi-na grabbed his arm but the redhead pulled away, his glare transfixed on the blond-haired knight.

"Clearly, you are too ignorant to listen," Siegfried hissed at the arrogant man, his anger slowly rising. "What I stated is the truth, whether you believe me or not."

" _You_ …" Yun-seong stepped forward only to be held back by Mi-na. "You claim to be the demon in the legends? The one who killed all those people? Including that one little village?"

The boy lowered his eyes to his hands on his lap, turning the palms upward and clenching them tight until they shook, his nails digging deep. He could see the blood of his victims… No matter how many times he scrubbed his skin raw, the blood would never go away, and his soul was probably damned. Siegfried closed his eyes. "Yes… I was the one who killed them all," he admitted, shaking his head grimly. "After a long, tedious search I found what I was looking for. It was lying beside the rotting body of a pirate." The memory of that day came back to him and he could see it play out before him when he opened his eyes and choked out, "I found... _Soul Edge_."

Everyone seemed to freeze after the word 'Soul Edge' dropped from his lips. Tension and fear spiked the room and Siegfried felt his heart grow heavy at recalling those dark memories. If only he had died or failed to wield the sword… After all, Soul Edge had not been easily obtained; the vile body burned with demonic fires the moment he tried to grab the hilt of the cursed sword. _Inferno_ , the true soul of the wicked blade, had challenged him then and he single-handedly defeated the abomination and won the right to wield the incredible power many had sought after.

Siegfried's hands trembled as he slightly raised them up before him. "With it, I _killed_ … willingly at first… but the sword's evil soon overwhelmed me and I… I eventually became the demon, _Azure Nightmare_. I slaughtered every living being I could find and took their souls for three, long, dreadful years before I was defeated…"

_Kilik and Xianghua_ , they were the two warriors who confronted him in battle, severely wounding him and banished him into a realm of eternal night. Within the black void, he had cursed their names and thought nothing but vengeance until he broke free of Soul Edge's complete control. "I did not die and Soul Edge was greatly damaged; weak enough for me to regain control of my own mind and body. However… It… I tried… For as long as I could, I tried to resist but I couldn't… I couldn't fight against it any longer and I… I…" He failed to finish. The words would not form and he could hardly breathe. He was suffocating in his own anguish. The only thing he could do was stare at his furled hands that were stained with blood that only he could see.

Everyone was uncomfortably quiet for a while. No one dared to move. Someone spoke his name but he was too distraught to discern whose voice it was. A hand gripped his shoulder, bringing his attention to the boy beside him. Link's faint smile and nod of encouragement was out of place but it gave Siegfried the little strength he needed to continue.

"That village, Asine… That was the last time I killed with Soul Edge as Nightmare before I found Link in the nearby woods. When Soul Edge and the Master Sword collided, the impact between evil and holy energy created the time portal, resulting in our current state. Soul Edge was taken into the light and I am free of Soul Edge's control, but not entirely…" With guilt, Siegfried looked up at Seung Mi-na, seeing her standing with one arm latched around Yun-seong's arm. "That's why… Back in Malucci, I…"

"It's fine," Seung Mi-na quickly told him, capable of smiling in assurance despite what she learned. "Nothing really happened, right?" She winked behind the redhead.

Yun-seong looked questionably at her. "Wait, something did happen, didn't it?" he demanded, shifting his eyes between the woman and Siegfried before finally narrowing his furious gaze on the boy. "That morning, I heard all that yelling coming from your room, Mi-na. What exactly happened? Why were you on the floor when I entered your room?"

Seung Mi-na tightened her hold on her companion, her face firm. "It was–"

"I attacked her." Siegfried did not allow her to defend him. What damn reason did she have for doing so? "I tried to _kill_ her. I… fell under the dark influence of the powerful evil aura that appeared within the city…"

The look of horror on Yun-seong's face instantly changed into something more hostile. In a blink of an eye, Yun-seong easily broke away from Seung Mi-na and stood before Siegfried, his hand outstretched with his gleaming silver sword thrust forward so the deadly point of the Korean's curved blade was pressing against Siegfried's neck right below the boy's chin. "You damn little _monster!_ " the redhead snarled venomously. "You tried to kill her?!" Brown eyes burning with utmost hate glowered down at the startled knight while the others gasped and cried out in surprise and horror.

Siegfried took a wary glance at the young man's blade, seeing his distorted reflection on the polished surface of the weapon's flat side before meeting Yun-seong's glare with one of his own. Holding his breath, the boy sat as stiff as a board, feeling the cold, sharp edge touching the skin of his neck, but he was not afraid.

The others were screaming now; yelling at the brave fool to put down his weapon. "There will be no blood spilled within my home! Please put that away!" Sophitia exclaimed in urgency. Seung Mi-na was angry and stern against Yun-seong while Link begged for him to stop.

"Enough!" Siegfried growled, raising his hand in hope of silencing them all. They appeared in the periphery of his vision while his eyes never left the Korean. He carefully swallowed and breathed a slow, deep breath. "Let him do whatever he desires," he said quietly. "I'm sure all of you feel the same. I... deserve to die." Siegfried closed his eyes and laughed silently. "I deserve to die a thousand times over. And even if that happens, it still wouldn't be enough to cleanse me of my sins."

"Siegfried..." Sophitia looked at him sorrowfully.

But Siegfried just shook his head and said to Yun-seong, "If you want to kill me then do it in a back alley or out in the field. But not here in Sophitia's home. I promise you, I won't run or hide."

"You can't be serious!" Cassandra cried out.

"I am serious." Siegfried turned his attention back to the only person in the room who outright loathed him. "What I have done is unforgivable. I've killed so many helpless and innocent people… And I'll likely kill more if I continue to live." With an air of despair, Siegfried said quietly, "It's best to end my existence, do you not all agree? What right do I have to live after all I've done?"

"No!" Link was shouting right beside him, the forgotten hand on his shoulder gripping tightly. "What you did was beyond your control, Siegfried! It was Soul Edge that used you!"

"It was still my hands and my _body_ that committed all those sins! I am responsible for them all!" Siegfried wanted to glare at the naïve child but he dared not to move too much. "Are you willing to kill me, boy?" he sharply addressed the redhead. "Or are we going to stay here all day and night?"

Yun-seong was annoyed by Siegfried's jest. "You really deserve to die, brat."

"I already made that clear, didn't I?" Siegfried softened his expression, bringing a look of bewilderment to flash over the young man's face. "Have you decided? The alley or the field?"

Hesitation flickered over the Korean's features. His jaw was visibly clenched tight and his sword was dangerously wavering from having to hold it outstretched for some time. The unsteady blade bit into the skin of Siegfried's neck, leaving a shallow cut that he could feel bleeding, however the boy did not flinch.

"That creature with the one eye we saw, it showed up in Malucci because of you, wasn't it?" Yun-seong demanded.

"I don't know…" Siegfried stiffly shook his head. "I know nothing about the creature or why it was there…"

A strong hand clamped over Yun-seong's wrist, holding the redhead's sword in place. Taki had appeared right beside him, unseen. Her eyes were fierce when they narrowed at the young man. "Put down your weapon, boy," she ordered sharply. "There will be no bloodshed within these walls or anywhere else amongst us."

Siegfried frowned at her. "Don't you feel the same hatred towards me? Do not lie."

"Hatred is a powerful emotion," the huntress answered, turning her attention towards him. The ferocity behind her stare was surprisingly gone. "What I hate is Soul Edge and its corruption. You are another unfortunate victim of the evil sword's taint. That is all."

_A victim?_ She was terribly wrong. By his own will, he had _chosen_ to wield Soul Edge's power. "No… I am…" He tried to explain but Yun-seong suddenly pulled back with a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his spiky red hair.

"You're just a damn brat!" the Korean growled. "If I kill you now, I'd be killing a kid! I can't do it…" Reluctantly, Yun-Seong added, "And it's against my morals to kill someone who won't even fight back." He raised his blade to see his reflection and whispered, "That's not who I am..."

With the sword gone from his throat, Siegfried eased up and gingerly touched his neck, feeling a sticky wetness and seeing red smeared on his fingertips. "A kid?" he muttered derisively, eyeing the blood on his skin. He wanted to laugh and call the idiot a senseless moron. "Don't be deceived. You _know_ I am more than that. All of you!" In turn, he glowered at everyone in the room, seeing mostly looks of pity and compassionate stares instead of scorn and hate. And Link, the boy was still beside him, worried as always. _Why?_ Only Yun-seong showed his true emotions towards the former demon so why won't the others? "Do not pity me if you despise me."

"Siegfried." Sophitia approached him, her features no longer pale but hardened with resolution. Her hand replaced Link's, grasping him on the same shoulder. He lowered his gaze, unable to meet her steadfast eyes. "What good would come from our hate towards you?" She knelt down, her hand moving to brush away the long strands of hair that hid his scarred face before gently lifting his chin so he would look at her. "What would your death bring to us but remorse?"

His anger dwindled to nothing. He carefully pulled her hand away by her wrist and lightly shook his head, avoiding her eyes once more. "I've caused too much pain… too much suffering… I should have listened to your warning in the past but I thought you a fool." His voice was weak and quavering. "It would be better for all of you… for the world… if I died."

Her hand easily slipped away from his hold to enclose around his. "Your death would not resolve the crimes you have committed. What you seek should be forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Siegfried nearly spat out the word. For years, he had been seeking nothing but forgiveness for the sin he had committed so long ago. It resulted with thousands dead by his hand and evil blade. "My sins cannot be forgiven…"

"They can," Seung Mi-na spoke softly. "After what you told us and seeing you as you are now, I understand that you regret everything you've done. It's not really you we should blame but the evil of Soul Edge. If you want forgiveness then I forgive you."

The boy was shocked as he stared at the smirking Korean woman. Standing beside her with his arms crossed, Yun-seong was quiet and sullen but otherwise remained silent. "But… I…"

"It's not your fault, all right?"

"What happened in the past cannot be undone," said Sophitia. "The burden of your past mistakes weighs heavily upon you but it does not mean you must live with them forever. Seek forgiveness, seek salvation." Sophitia placed a hand on her heart and looked at him sadly. "Your death will not bring them back. If you want the dead to forgive you, then find the strength to keep on living and destroy Soul Edge. Only by doing that will give meaning to all the lives that were lost because of that sword. They would not want more lives and tragedies to follow them."

"But-"

Sophitia repeated solemnly, "You cannot bring them back with your death. You can only stop more people from dying by destroying Soul Edge and making sure that no one else can wield it and fall under its control. That... is the true path to redemption."

Siegfried bit his inner lower lip at her words. He couldn't argue... And he had the impression that Sophitia, Seung Mi-na and Link would knowingly persist in their belief that he was merely under the control of Soul Edge for all his wrongdoings. Siegfried closed his eyes as he pondered Sophitia's words. The true path to redemption... was it possible for someone like him?

When the knight said nothing, Taki spoke, "I suggest we discuss our next course of action. Soul Edge was taken within the portal of light along with the Master Sword and separated in opposite directions. Tell me, in which direction did it fly off?"

"We headed west to find my sword in the shrine so Soul Edge lies somewhere in the east," Link answered. "Since our swords created the portal in the first place, we believe that if we clash them together once more it would open another portal that could restore our bodies."

"Then we shall rest and prepare a few days more before we head out."

Siegfried snapped his head up. "What? We?"

The ninja nodded curtly. "The two of you are searching for Soul Edge, are you not? We all have the same purpose."

"Yes, but I cannot ask any of you to help us–"

"We are coming along whether you ask us or not," Taki interrupted. Her eyes narrowed fiercely, stilling the knight's protest. "You are vulnerable to Soul Edge's evil. How do you expect to obtain it without losing yourself to its cursed power?"

Siegfried glanced down at the Master Sword lying between him and the elf. Link told him that it would protect him from evil but the sword had done nothing but render him numb and unconscious. And neither of them could wield the damn thing!

"Not to mention that we hardly survived on our own," the elf had to add quietly.

Siegfried huffed at the annoying truth before sighing in defeat. He suddenly felt very tired. Sophitia gave his hand a final squeeze and stood up."Then it has been decided," she announced, "The seven of us will search for Soul Edge together."

"What? Sis, you should stay home," Cassandra objected. "Your children need you."

"No, I will continue to fight for their sake. It is because of me that they suffer… The end of this journey will take us to Soul Edge and I shall bring an end to its wicked evil." Valiance shone in the older sister's green eyes as she spoke. She faced the older blond-haired boy. "I failed to protect you in the past, Siegfried. I will not let that happen again."

The knight frowned, uncomfortable at her vow towards him. He was not a helpless kid that needed to be protected from danger.

Before he could say anything, she invited everyone to stay at her home for dinner. Siegfried had to decline and brushed away her need to tend to the minor cut on his neck. Even though his stomach had somewhat calmed, it was still far from being able to hold down a meal. Not only that, he wanted to avoid everyone's staring eyes and their dreadful looks of pity. (And in Yun-seong's case, the hateful scowls.) He had enough attention for one day.

After deciding that they would discuss their preparation plans the next day, Siegfried left with Link wanting to tag along and Taki to escort them back to their inn while the Koreans kindly took up Sophitia's offer.

The trek back was quiet between the three as they traversed the hot, noisy city streets. It was near evening by the time Siegfried found his bed. The sheets had been changed and neatly made during their absence and the boy simply dropped right on top of the mattress with a dull thud after removing Link's sword and his boots. Lying on his back, he heavily sighed in exhaustion and rubbed his weary face.

"I told you they would understand," said the elf, smiling down at the other. The young boy's smile faded, replaced by an angry frown. "You wanted to end your life. How foolish can you be?"

The knight weakly glared. "It's not foolish. It's what I deserve. You know who– no, you know _what_ I am. Don't you hate me?"

"No." The answer was quick but it was not a lie.

"Why not?"

"Clearly _you_ are too ignorant to listen." Siegfried scowled from hearing his own words spoken against him. "I've said before: nothing will change." Link vanished from his sight only to return with his hidden sword that Siegfried had left on the table. "The Master Sword, keep it by your side. To protect you."

The older boy flinched away from the sacred weapon when the elf carelessly dropped it on his bed with the covered hilt nearly touching him. "Watch where you put that!" Siegfried snarled, springing up into a sitting position. He glowered at the other who smiled sheepishly and quickly apologized. "How will it protect me? I cannot _wield_ it. I can't even touch it!"

"We will find a way." Link had a smug grin.

The knight snorted in disbelief. "It'll only result in me getting knocked out or my arms going numb!"

Link laughed in amusement. "I'll figure something out. Trust me! In the meantime, keep it beside you to ward off any evil you may sense."

"Hmph. It's useless. I had it with me yet I could still sense the evil in Taki's possession last night. Don't you recall?"

The elf shortly pondered over that. "The sword was hidden under the blanket. That might be why. Keep it out in the open."

Siegfried shook his head and sighed. "It was out in the open when I attacked you and Mi-na… It did nothing to stop me."

"Hmm, well..." Link scratched his chin in thought. "It wasn't close enough to you that time…"

"Yet you managed to drag it close enough to strike me down with it," the knight pointed out.

The elf frowned but soon shook his head and looked at the other with bold blue eyes. "It will protect you. I promise." He seated himself on the bed to unravel the sword. "I pray to the Goddesses to watch over you. Let my power be yours." The gilded bindings of the wooden blue scabbard glinted under the evening light coming through the undraped window. With a grunt, Link lifted the heavy sword and presented it for Siegfried to take. "Go on, it's yours until I can wield it again."

Reluctant, the older boy cautiously grasped the holy weapon by its scabbard, feeling the smooth wood and the hefty weight of the sheathed blade. As he shifted the sword onto his lap, the yellow jewel at the hilt winked and the purple metal handle gleamed. Holding the magnificent sword so close in his own hands, he felt a strong sense of divine power radiating from it. It calmed him, eliminating all the anxiety and dread that still lingered. Perhaps Link was right… Siegfried desperately wanted to believe the Master Sword would shield him from Soul Edge's evil. He did not want to fall under the darkness again…

"Very well," he finally accepted, sighing to hide his true smile. "I will keep it with me."

Link broadly grinned in satisfaction and hopped off the bed. "Tomorrow, I'll think of a way for you to use it properly. Now are you hungry? I'm starving."

"Then why didn't you stay at Sophitia's?"

"And leave you here to mope all by yourself?" The elf raised his brow and knowingly smiled as he moved towards the door. "You know, Siegfried, you scowl and frown so much that I think you'll have wrinkles by the time you reach your twenties."

In response, Siegfried scowled. "What?"

Link just laughed. "Anyway, I'll bring something nice to eat from the kitchen. I hope they're serving that stew again. That was really good." Pulling his hood on, Link slipped out the door.

With a small smirk, Siegfried leaned back against the wooden wall and quietly murmured to the sword in his lap, "So nothing's really changed, huh? Stupid elf…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite chapters in this story. To whomever reads this, I hope you enjoyed it too! Thanks.


	12. The Dangers Lurking in the Shadows

They slipped through the crowds of Athens busiest marketplace and entered the blacksmith's open shop. The rhythmic pounding of a hammer on metal and laboured grunts rang through the heated air as the blacksmith with blond hair and muscular arms tempered a burning spear head over an anvil. Each strike with the black hammer brought forth a dazzling shower of red and yellow sparks. Beside him, his forge was alive with red hot coals that sputtered with fiery wisps when the spear head was plunged into the heat.

A few Athenian warriors were observing the finely made weapons along the walls, giving minor glances at the blonde-haired woman and the two boys that had just entered the sweltering shop. Seeing new customers before him, the blacksmith laid aside his work and stood up with welcoming gray-green eyes that suddenly widened at who he saw.

"Sophitia? What a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed as he removed his thick gloves heavily stained with black soot. He wiped the trickling sweat off his forehead and brushed his thick fingers through his short, dampened hair. He untied his protective apron, smudged black from years of working at the forge, revealing his naked well-toned torso that glistened with perspiration.

Sophitia smiled warmly at the man as he rounded his work area and approached her. "Rothion, dear, how is everything today?" she asked before grasping the man's larger hands within hers.

Link, sweating under the dark cloak once more, cocked his head to the side as he studied the familiar man more closely. "So that's Rothion," he mused to himself. The man who had refused to sell him and Siegfried swords days ago turned out to be Sophitia's husband.

Earlier in the morning, Sophitia had dropped by the inn to offer the boys a hand in getting them prepared for their upcoming journey. "They certainly need new clothes," Seung Mi-na suggested with a little smirk when she looked over each boy, noting the dirt, mud and grass stains that had accumulated on their clothes over the past few weeks. "And a bath for sure."

"A bath? How redundant," Siegfried had retorted in annoyance.

Mi-na had planted her hands on her hips, wrinkled her nose, and raised an eyebrow. "You boys are filthy. When was the last time you had a bath, little man?"

"I am not _little_ , woman," the knight had snapped. "And it's only been a few weeks if you count jumping into a river and falling down a waterfall a bath."

Link had soundly nodded in agreement to that. "Wasn't too long ago. We nearly drowned but I still consider that a bath as well so we don't really need one."

Seung Mi-na and Sophitia exchanged a look that was a mix of horror and disbelief. Before either of them could say anything, Siegfried had sharply pointed out that it was proper equipment that they needed and not proper hygiene. The knight wanted a suitable sword but Link was adamant that he use the Master Sword. "I figured out a way," the Hylian had assured, although it was an actual lie. But after a short argument, Siegfried eventually complied. Armour was the next thing on the older boy's list and Link needed a smaller, lighter shield. Since Sophitia's husband was a blacksmith, she was more than willing to take the boys out to see the man for his services.

Siegfried stood beside Link within Rothion's shop, looking rather grumpy. Having to once again travel through the tedious crowds highly annoyed him. At first, he had refused to leave the inn but with Yun-seong lurking around, the long-haired boy had quickly changed his mind. Siegfried and the redhead never had gotten along before and now it was much worse. They _hated_ each other. Both of them would constantly be shooting ungrateful glares at the other in utter contempt if ever in the same room or they would mutter insults back and forth that would eventually become heated quarrels. Yun-seong didn't trust Siegfried and he made it very clear.

Wife and husband shared a small kiss, making Link awkwardly shift his feet while Siegfried pretended to look at a nearby sword with interest.

"Everything is well, my love," Rothion replied after they parted lips. A curious look fell over his lean face. "What brings you here at a time like this?"

"I have a favour to ask of you," Sophitia began as she stepped aside to gesture to the boys behind her.

When the man saw Link and Siegfried, he immediately recognized them. "My, it's you boys again," he said with an amused smirk.

"We meet again, mister," Link greeted with a cheerful grin. Siegfried only nodded at the man.

"You have met before?" Sophitia questioned, slightly surprised.

"Why, yes," Rothion answered with a small chuckle. "They wanted to buy swords a few days ago but I could not sell them the weapons. They are only children and... Wait a minute," his eyes shifted to his wife in suspicion, "Sophie, have you fallen in sympathy for these boys that you have agreed to buy them swords?"

"Not at all. These two are actually friends I have told you about before. Remember?"

The blacksmith briefly looked over Link and Siegfried, baffled. "You mean these children are your _friends_?" he asked in bewilderment. His wife nodded and he continued to stare dubiously at the boys. "The ones you were attending to for the past few days?"

"Yes, them and a few others," Sophitia explained. "There is much that I must tell you, dearest." She glanced around the store, seeing it not empty. "However, that will have to wait. For now, could you do me a small favor?" It was nothing more than a simple request to reshape Link's Hylian shield into a smaller one fit for his current size and to forge Siegfried a matching iron gauntlet for his right hand. The older boy didn't like the uneven weight of his arms and he desired more protection, his sword wound being proof of his need.

Rothion perked an eyebrow then nodded. "Of course, Sophitia. Anything for you."

Link unbuckled the straps that held his shield to his back and carefully slid it out beneath his cloak to give to Rothion. With both hands, the man lifted the shield before him and examined it with great interest. "What a unique emblem and design," he stated in awe. "Did your father give this to you?"

"My father?" the Hylian uttered in surprise. Such a being had never existed in his life and even though he lied about it once, he never spoke of it nor thought about it much. He shook his head and nervously laughed. "No, no. It's really mine, actually," he truthfully answered, feeling a sense of loss within him. Before he could allow the blacksmith to ask any more questions, he quickly asked if reshaping the shield was possible.

Rothion frowned and hesitated. "I might be able to. However… I'm afraid I might damage the emblem in the process."

The boy lightly shook his head and smiled. "It's okay if you do. I won't mind. I can always get another one."

After Siegfried gave the man his armoured gauntlet, Rothion estimated that it may take at least four or five days for both items to be finished. Feeling very pleased and grateful for the man, Link gave him a little bow before leaving with Siegfried and Sophitia.

For the rest of the day, Sophitia decided to follow Seung Mi-na's earlier suggestion and dragged the two with her to purchase suitable travelling clothes. Neither of the boys were too enthusiastic about the idea but they couldn't quite argue against her either… the clothes on their backs really needed a good washing. Not only did the woman lug them around for clothing, she purchased other 'necessities' the boys were lacking such as hair combs and bedrolls for the both of them. (She even bought them a sweet, little treat when she noticed Link staring curiously at a group of noisy children eating some sweet pastries). To pay her back for everything, Link forced her to take a handful of his rupees.

That nightfall, Seung Mi-na, along with Cassandra who stopped by for a brief visit, forced the boys into taking a bath. The two girls cornered them in their own inn room, waiting for the maid to prepare the water in the bathroom located on the first floor. Link had tried to escape, managing to slip past the women and out the door. However, Yun-seong was down the hall and had quickly grabbed and picked up the escaping boy upon Mi-na's hollered command. Holding the boy under one arm, the redhead grinned and promptly dropped the pouting Hylian back into his guarded room. After that, Link reluctantly gave up.

Siegfried was more defiant, arguing against Cassandra's reasons and ignoring most of Mi-na's threats. It was Mi-na's last threat, spoken with a mischievous little smile, that got him to change his mind; "Little man, if you don't take a bath then I'll _help_ you take a bath. I'll get in the tub with you and–"

"What?" the knight suddenly exclaimed, looking quite startled.

The woman's grin broadened. "I'll join you in the nice hot water _nake_ –"

"D-Don't be ridiculous, woman!" Siegfried fervently growled, his face turning a shade of red. He quickly shook his head and turned abruptly around to hide his embarrassment before crossing his arms and heaving a frustrated sigh in defeat. "Fine, I'll take a stupid bath. Alone! Get out of here!"

The two women giggled and left the room but guarded the door in case the boys wanted to make another escape. Link teasingly smiled at the older blond. "I bet it would have been nice if Seung Mi-na joined you in the water, don't you think?"

Fuming, Siegfried glared at him, his cheeks still flushed. "Shut up, Link."

When the time came, they grabbed their new clothes and were practically dragged out of their room. The moment Link and Siegfried were shoved into the bathroom, the door was slammed shut behind them and Mi-na's warning came from the other side; "Neither of you are coming out until you're both squeaky clean!"

Trapped, Link let out a sigh and dropped his new change of clothes in a dry corner along with Siegfried's and started to undress. The room was small and square with walls that were half stone and marble on the bottom and wood at the top. The floor was dark gray stone with an oval basin large enough to fit two sitting adults carved into it. High above the basin filled with steaming water was a small arched window with paned glass that revealed the blackness of night. Streaks of orange and yellow danced over the water's surface from the two hanging oil lamps that lit the small room. Nearby was a tiny round-topped table with a black ceramic jar containing white powdered soap and beside it were neatly folded gray cloth towels.

Having to take a bath wasn't as bad as Link had thought. The soothing heat took away the pain in muscles that were still sore and the water and soap cleansed the grime and sweat that covered his body. Rarely did he ever have the time to properly bathe when the world was in danger.

"They better not make us take a bath every time we stop at an inn," Siegfried grumbled from the other end of the basin. He was carefully lathering the wound on his arm with the soap that smelled like roses and turned foamy when wet. He had removed the bandages around his arm and burned back. To their surprise, Siegfried's wounds were visibly healing fast; the cut had already scabbed over while the sword burn was nothing but a faint scar showing pale lines that formed the Triforce.

"It's actually kind of nice," said Link. "Better than the cold water of the river and we're not drowning for once." He playfully flicked water in the other boy's face.

The knight glowered dangerously. "Do that once more and you _will_ be drowning."

Unable to resist, the Hylian backhanded the water, sending a small wave to wash over the knight. Siegfried growled and retaliated with a mighty splash. Link countered with a kicking spray. It gradually escalated into an all-out war that drenched the walls and soaked the surrounding floor, lasting until the water grew cold and their skin turned all pale and wrinkled.

Later into the night, before Cassandra left, she handed Siegfried a thin, short metal chain. "The main reason I came here is because Sophitia wanted me to give you this," she said. "It's from Taki, actually. It's supposed to ward off evil or something like that. Like a charm, I'm guessing."

Through fringes of damp blond hair, Siegfried was eyeing the bracelet suspiciously as he held it in his palm. "What is it made of?"

The Athenian pursed her lips to the side and shrugged. "I'm not sure. It has a bluish tint to the metal… could either be cobalt or zinc. You'll have to ask Taki about it to be certain."

Looking doubtful, Siegfried wordlessly allowed Cassandra to clasp the loose chain around his left wrist.

"It's not a ward, it's a _seal_ ," the knight muttered the next morning over breakfast consisting of warm honeyed porridge and apples Link brought up to their room from the kitchen. Siegfried disliked eating down in the dining quarters, claiming he hated the crowd and noise. However, Link had a feeling Siegfried mostly wanted to avoid Seung Mi-na's and Yun-seong's company. (Mi-na often teased him and Link while Yun-seong always bickered with Siegfried.) The long-haired boy was fervently scratching his wrist beneath the bracelet, his skin noticeably red and bleeding.

"How can you be sure?" the Hylian asked after swallowing a spoonful of his sweetened porridge.

"I just _know_ ," was the other's retort before he took the chain off with an annoyed grunt. "It's as heavy as lead and it's giving me a goddamn rash." He tossed the bracelet onto the table where it quietly clinked and skidded against the wood before he resumed scratching at his reddened skin.

Link reached over and held the silver blue chain as if a delicate treasure, testing its weight and feeling the smooth, shiny surface of the flat, round interlocking metal links that were each less than the width of his thumbnail. The bracelet was as light as a feather. "It's not heavy at all," he said, dangling the chain by one end easily between his thumb and forefinger. Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the swinging accessory but didn't reply to that. "Maybe you're just allergic to the metal," Link added.

"Hmph… Maybe…" It was obvious the older warrior did not believe such a simple answer.

The Hylian turned the chain around in his hand, seeing the metal shine gold and blue when it caught the light of the morning sun beaming through the window. He studied it closely as he ate his meal, detecting a faint, abnormal aura coming from the bracelet. It felt almost _holy_. Smiling, Link fully understood what Siegfried had meant by a seal; the chain possessed the power to perhaps suppress the evil lying within the older boy's heart… He gave the chain back to Siegfried who grudgingly pocketed it in his new pair of light gray trousers before starting on his breakfast.

* * *

The next four days passed by without any (major) incidents.

On the first day of the four, Link's _idea_ that would supposedly allow Siegfried to wield the Master Sword turned out to be a simple protective wrapping of cloth, cut from the remains of the dark blue blanket that previously hid the sword, around the hilt and guard. "Just lightly touch it and see if you get shocked or not," the damn elf had said when the knight scowled and refused to take the covered handle offered to him.

One thin, measly layer of blanket was not enough for Siegfried. "Put three more layers on it, _then_ I'll reconsider, elf."

The younger boy snorted with an angry pout. "Hylian. And that'll make the hilt too loose and too thick to hold," he stated frankly. He adjusted his new tunic, a Greek-styled loose garb that was dyed a deep green and was two-sizes too big. Link seemed uncomfortable in it but had yet to complain. The short sleeves hung down to his elbows and the bottom reached just below his knees. He used his own brown belt to cinch the loose folds of the tunic around his waist. His normal green tunic and his odd hat was hung over one of the chairs' backrest to dry after washing them earlier that morning. Siegfried's old clothes were laid out drying on the other chair as well.

"Then bind them _tight_ ," the knight insisted in a growl. Four more tightly bound layers later, Siegfried found his right, clammy hand terribly shaking as he slowly and anxiously reached out to touch the clothed hilt of the sacred weapon. His body remembered the numbing pain. It was difficult to brace himself for the upcoming shock he knew was waiting to happen. When one finger brushed lightly against the dark cloth, he immediately pulled back, expecting a flare of sparks. Nothing happened.

Link's smile was sullen. "That hardly counts as a touch… But still, the Master Sword didn't react. Try holding it now."

Siegfried gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as his trembling fingers carefully circled around the soft fabric. He tightened his hold when his hand remained intact, a smirk finding its way on his face.

The elf was grinning, shifting his grip down to the scabbard. "Now draw it."

Emerald eyes flickered to the closed door of their room. The sounds of footsteps came and went as other occupants of the inn moved about, most of them oblivious to the 'sword of the Gods' present in the room. Using both hands, Siegfried fully unsheathed the Master Sword, releasing its radiant white light that chased away the shadows lurking around. His anxiety vanished within an instant, replaced with serenity. He held his breath, staring in awe at the glowing blade, _feeling_ its strong blessed power flow through him much akin to the comfortable warmth of the sun against chilled skin. The sword was still awfully heavy however, wavering in his iron grip. Carefully, he rested the tip on the wooden floor and surmised that he needed to build up strength in his arms and upper body to properly wield it effectively.

"I told you, didn't I?" Link's smile was wide and beaming. "Let's go out to the fields so you can try practicing with it."

Siegfried outright groaned at the thought of having to go through the busy crowds yet again but he didn't protest. Being able to wield Link's magnificent weapon brought a sense of excitement and hope. Perhaps, with the sword of light in his hands, he could vanquish the darkness that wished to take him over. The cursed crow and the one-eyed demon will never manipulate him again.

While the knight strapped on his leg armour by his bed, Link went to borrow a spare blanket from Seung Mi-na since the original one was too torn to fully hide the sword and scabbard. The woman's demanding voice could easily be heard through the closed door and right across the hall; "You're not planning on ruining another one of my blankets, are you?"

Muffled by the door, the elf's laugh was unmistakably nervous. "No, this one will stay in one piece, I promise!" said Link. "I'm just using it to hide the Mast – the… the _thing_ … You know, that shiny, heavy thing?"

Mi-na soundly snorted. "But weren't you hiding that _thing_ under my other blanket that you already tore to pieces?"

Link mumbled his answer which Siegfried could easily assume was the ultimate fate of her dark blue blanket since the Korean soon demanded the boy's reason for shredding her property. After a moment of murmuring and hushed whispers followed by a short period of silence, the elf returned with a folded black woolen blanket. However, it came with a price…

Seung Mi-na accompanied them to the fields, dragging that annoying, idiot redhead with her. She claimed she wanted to join in the 'fun' but Siegfried suspected she was keeping a close eye on the boys so another mishap with sharp, deadly weapons would not reoccur. The older boy could only glare at the bashfully smiling elf for telling the damn woman their plan.

All of Siegfried's excitement had turned into resentment. His mood was especially foul whenever he was in the presence of the male Korean. There was never a dull moment between them; often they would trade nasty scowls and vicious jibes, mock or ridicule the other, make the other seethe in hate and anger. The quarrels often had to be ended with either Link or Seung Mi-na forcing their way between the two.

By the time they reached the open eastern fields outside of Athens, the afternoon had turned gloomy with the sky gray and overcast, matching the knight's misery. They found the same area with the trees to visibly hide them from travelers walking on the main road. The broken stick that was once Siegfried's sword remained in two pieces where he had dropped it days ago, lying untouched in the long grass that rippled when the cool wind blew through.

Standing over that very spot, Siegfried unbuckled the leather strap and allowed the Master Sword to fall to the ground. He unfurled the new blanket and carefully unsheathed the sacred blade. Bright light met his eyes under the gloom, a welcoming sight that slightly elevated his ugly mood. With both hands, he held the sword aloft and shifted his feet and body around, trying to find the right posture to balance the blade's abnormally heavy weight. For a sword of its size, Siegfried didn't quite understand why it felt heavier than it looked. "How did you ever use this with one hand?" the knight questioned the sword's owner, frowning at the amount of effort needed to keep the weapon steady in his grip. His wounded arm throbbed with a mild pain but did little to hinder his movements.

Close by, the elf crossed his arms and pondered. "I never had any trouble," he answered truthfully. "It had always been easy to wield… when I was an adult, anyway. Hmm, I wonder…" He trailed off, blue eyes glancing towards the Korean pair resting near the trees and talking softly in their native tongue as they watched Siegfried struggle with the weight of the glowing sword. The boy in green waved and shouted at them, "Yun-seong! Yun-seong! Can you come here and lift the Master Sword for me?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Siegfried quietly hissed through clenched teeth. He did not want the damn idiot nearby. It was bad enough that Siegfried had to patiently endure the bitter scowls during the trek through Athens but having to confront the annoying bastard up front was another thing. Already, the knight could imagine hearing the redhead's snide mockery.

The elf timidly smiled. "I want to see something…" he whispered back.

Yun-seong hopped to his feet and strolled over with a gloating smirk aimed at the older blond. Seung Mi-na wasn't far behind. "What's the matter? Are your scrawny little arms too weak to use that sword?" the redhead taunted. His companion was visibly fighting the urge to smack him over the head but upon Siegfried's previous request, she held back. The knight had told her that he didn't care what the idiot called him; let the stupid redhead say whatever his heart desired, no matter how insulting or hurtful.

"It's a sword of great power. A fool like you wouldn't understand nor be able to _wield_ it," Siegfried retorted.

Before the male Korean could counter that remark, Link interrupted, "Maybe he can, Siegfried. Let Yun-seong give it a try."

Huffing to the side, Siegfried plunged the end of the Master Sword into the ground and left it standing erect.

With a confident grin, Yun-seong rubbed his hands together and gripped the covered handle with his right hand. The moment he freed it from the dirt, his face turned into a focused frown. "This thing's a lot heavier than I thought," he grumbled, having to soon rely on both of his hands to turn the blade upright. He tried a practice swing with one arm, a downward diagonal slash that sent him stumbling forward with the blade's momentum.

"I see now…" Link quietly mused.

Siegfried didn't ask the boy what he found amusing for he was too busy sniggering at the male Korean. He received a pointed glare from the young man in response. Forming a mocking sneer, the knight shot back, "What's the matter, _boy?_ You're stronger than me and yet you struggle just the same as I."

Yun-seong furiously growled, planting the sword's tip into the ground to mimic what Siegfried had done earlier. He then stomped over to glare down at the long-haired blond who stood more than one head shorter. "Don't call me 'boy'!"

"I _am_ older than you."

"Not in that scrawny little body you aren't!" Yun-seong roughly poked a finger in Siegfried's chest who angrily smacked it away. "You're nothing but a damn _brat!_ And this damn sword," the Korean gestured wildly at the weapon that steadily glowed, "is dumb. Whoever made a one-handed sword so freaking heavy should resign as a blacksmith! And if I can't use it then there is no way _you_ can use it."

The knight crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the idiot's challenge. "I will prove you wrong."

The redhead burst into derisive laughter. "Then prove it, brat! Let's see you fight with that thing!"

Siegfried had tried. All afternoon, he fought against the weight of the sacred sword, too stubborn to give up and too arrogant to have Yun-seong win their argument. Swinging the blade was slow and clumsy. It felt like he was using a great battle-axe rather than a longsword. So much effort was needed to maintain his balance whenever he swung the weapon. In whichever direction he swung, he was carried along with the sword's momentum, causing him to stumble many times and resulting in annoying taunts and jeers from the stupid redhead. Through trial and error (and frustration), Siegfried managed to find the right stance that kept his own weight in place when attacking. By then, every muscle in his arms was aflame and turning numb, leaving him with no more strength to lift the Master Sword off the ground. The hilt had grown strangely hot beneath the cloth as well. It was warm like the sun at first but over a short time it became a blazing heat that forced him to drop the sword completely.

"It seems like you can only hold it for a limited time," the elf had concluded, frowning in worry. "Any longer and you might suffer burns to your hands…"

Siegfried had scoffed at that but he was not discouraged from trying again and again. During the following three days, from morning to evening, he went out to the same spot in the field to train with the Master Sword. With the need of two hands to constantly grip the hilt and being unable to physically touch the naked blade resulted in having to alter some of his moves or devise new ones to work with his limitations.

His skill was improving little by little but still far from being able to properly fight and defend himself in a battle. However, he did manage to utilize the sword's carried momentum into spinning follow-up attacks that struck fast and hard but often left him horribly off-balanced. The maneuvers were risky and required further honing. Link and Seung Mi-na played around as his sparring partner from time to time (upon their own _insistence_ ). Only once did the red-haired idiot decide to 'test' the knight and the end result was Siegfried unfairly beaten and downright angry and humiliated.

After informing Link and Siegfried that their items would be complete by the next morning, Cassandra had tagged along on the fourth and final day of their stay in Athens, lending her round shield to Link so the boy could challenge Yun-seong to a rematch. Siegfried quietly observed the amusing duel under the shade of the trees, too exhausted from afternoon's training. The elf was fairing decently well against the taller, stronger Korean, able to switch quickly between sword and shield at the right moments to keep the redhead on edge. What he lacked in physical strength was made up for his smaller size and greater agility, allowing him to swiftly evade most attacks and quickly recover when knocked down.

Standing out in the field, Seung Mi-na and Cassandra were clapping and cheering the boys on. Once, Link soundly banged Cassandra's shield into the knee of the taller warrior as a form of counter, making Yun-seong topple over and clutch his injury all the while hollering a furious outcry of curses and "No fair! That's a cheap shot!" Soon to follow was a quick, bashful apology from the elf and snickers from everyone else. It wasn't long when Mi-na left the Athenian's side to join Siegfried by the tree, bearing a strange smile on her face as she sat down.

"You're getting better," she started to say over the yells and taunts between the two battling boys. "Maybe you really will prove Yun-seong wrong." She lightly giggled.

The knight snorted and shook his head. "It will take more time that we don't have," he muttered, clenching his right hand before him. His fist shook from the fatigue in his aching arm muscles. A night's rest was always enough to recover from the pain. He lowered his hand to rest his palm upon the scabbard of the sheathed holy sword lying beside him. Ever since Link had entrusted the Master Sword to him, it rarely left his side (and its true owner was never far behind, annoyingly enough).

"You can still practice while we're out on the road."

_But what if something attacks us?_ Unlike the rest of the group, he was the most unprepared to face any adversaries that awaited in their upcoming journey. He did not want to be protected and most of all, he did not want to appear weak like an actual _child_. He said nothing however.

Silence fell over them as they watched Link flip away from Yun-seong's vertical cut and quickly retaliated with a jumping slash. The Korean shifted into a defensive stance, holding his curved sword out front to block the younger swordsman's blow. Their swords connected with a loud screech of grinding metal, producing sparks and wide, boastful grins between each fighter.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Mi-na suddenly asked.

Siegfried glanced sideways at the woman, her gaze remaining on the ongoing battle. "Here in Athens when we stumbled into you two?"

She looked at him then, her head shaking. "No, the very first time, only you and me… Over seven years ago," she clarified.

He furrowed his brow in thought, recalling only a brief memory of the Korean girl. "Somewhat," he answered hesitantly, lowering his eyes to the long, swaying blades of grass before him. "I know we ended up fighting… However, I do not remember the outcome. If I had harmed you or threatened you in any way then I am very sorry. Back then I was not in the right of mind…"

The woman soundly smirked after a short pause. "Don't worry about it. I actually beat you." Yet her tone was not sincere.

Siegfried sullenly laughed and gave her a wan smile. "If you had defeated me, then you would have stopped me on my foolish quest…" Her expression became somber and he looked away. "I haven't apologized for what I did to you in Malucci. I'm–"

"I've already forgiven you. There's no need to say it."

Sighing, the knight leaned his back against the cool, rough trunk behind him. "Is it easy to forgive me because I look like _this?_ " he demanded of her, his voice almost a whisper. "Only less than a month ago I had been…" _A murderer… a monster… a demon…_

"Nightmare?"

Hearing the horrid name spoken made him flinch. He felt nothing but shame and it must have shown on his face because Mi-na had reached over and mussed up his hair. "And now you're just a kid," she said, while he weakly batted her hand away. Her teasing smile returned. "A little man in a kid's body."

Growling, Siegfried was too tired to argue and so he reluctantly left it at that. That afternoon ended with Link losing his second match against Yun-seong.

* * *

On the night of the final day, Siegfried had _dreamed_ despite the effect of Link's song. Awake, the knight sat upon his bed within the dark, unnerved by what he had seen. It was not the usual nightmare that left him shaking with horror and fear, it was different… almost like a _vision_ of sorts. He dreamt of a thick black mist that was as cold as frost under a gray, gloomy sky. And there were whispers… Harsh rasps that tickled his ears and spoke of nothing he could understand. Whenever he looked over his shoulder, he saw only darkness. The mist gradually parted to reveal a large, ugly sword deeply embedded atop a hill in a gray, barren land. It was Soul Edge and the eye of the cursed weapon was closed, making it seem like it was in a deep slumber.

What could it possibly mean? Was the dream telling him that Soul Edge was lying dormant somewhere in the east?

Sighing with uncertainty, he rubbed his bare arms covered in goosebumps, chilled by the cold dark mist that touched him in his sleep. His breath stopped short when he heard a faint noise coming from outside. To his dismay, the sound was the distinct cry of a crow. The bird was cawing, each cry growing louder until it sounded like it was perched right on the other side of the drape-covered window.

Siegfried peered across the dark room, seeing Link still asleep over the loud noise. The knight gritted his teeth in dread, realizing the situation was similar to the time back in the forest… He reached down to the floor beside his bed to grasp the Master Sword in his hands and stood up with the sheathed weapon held tight beside him. Cautiously, he approached the window, hearing the crow continue to call out. Holding his breath, Siegfried slowly pulled the drapes aside...

There was nothing waiting on the other side but the faint light of early dawn. The cries had instantly stopped as well, leaving only the soft snores of the elf in the otherwise silent room. Was he still dreaming? His eyes lowered to the covered hilt of the Master Sword and his grip tightened around its scabbard. The weight and feel of the sword was real, he was awake for sure. Did he imagine the wretched crow because of that strange dream?

Frustrated with the lack of answers, Siegfried crept out of the room on his bare feet with Link's sword still in hand and the room key in his pocket. He needed to know if the bird was only his imagination and not waiting somewhere outside.

The damp, cool night air greeted him the moment he opened the front door of the inn. Thick gray fog shrouded the city street and the torches that hung nearby were burnt out, limiting his sight. All around, buildings appeared only as black silhouettes against a cobalt sky with endless shadows that vanished within the pale mist. Warily, Siegfried scanned the rooftops of nearby buildings as he slowly descended down the wooden stairs, quietly stepping on cold morning dew. Shadows seemed to shift before him, making him tense as he squinted into the dark haze. Something landed behind him with a soft thump and clamped a strong hand over his mouth to silence his startled yelp. His heart leapt to his throat in panic. For one fleeting moment, he thought it was one of the thieves coming back to take the Master Sword until a familiar feminine voice spoke quietly in his ear, "Fear not, it is only I."

He ceased his struggle and the hand slowly pulled away. He twisted around and shot a scathing glare at the dark-haired woman clad in red that he had not seen over the past five days. In fact, none of the others had seen her around very much and never knew where she was staying in the city. "Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack instead of a blade?" he demanded once he regained his bearings. He stepped away from her, uncomfortable at her close proximity. Knowing what she was capable of, he was rather untrusting of her at the moment.

Standing with her arms crossed, Taki studied the boy briefly before replying, "Apologies. I did not mean to startle you." Siegfried scowled bitterly at her response. She beat him to his question. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing," he lied, avoiding her gaze. The damp floorboards were suddenly more interesting to look at. "I needed some fresh air, that's all. What are you doing showing up here all of a sudden?"

She did not answer right away. He could feel her dark eyes upon him, intent and prying. She was probably wondering why he was clutching a heavy sword with him if he only wanted fresh air. "I have been watching."

The boy frowned questionably but kept his focus on the wood beneath his bare feet. "Watching what?"

"For danger." She did not specify nor elaborate and Siegfried didn't ask. He had a notion that it was _him_ she was keeping a close eye on. Perhaps that was what she had been doing over the past few days in her absence… Could she have seen the red-eyed crow just now? The boy wanted to ask but thought better of it. He would surely sound absurd if he spoke of a creature that his weary mind only imagined. Taki stepped towards him and he edged away. "Did you not receive the bracelet from Cassandra?"

Ever since he took it off, Siegfried kept the chain tucked within his pile of new clothes in the inn room and never touched it again. He risked a glance in the older woman's direction, seeing her stern complexion in the growing light of rising dawn. "I did," he mumbled hesitantly.

"Why do you not wear it?"

"I'm not overly fond of jewellery."

The corner of her mouth slightly twitched while her eyes narrowed. "It is important that you wear it."

He snorted as he shifted his hold on the Master Sword, resting the point of the scabbard on the damp wooden planks of the stairway. His right hand gripped the clothed hilt while his left held onto the scabbard, holding the weapon upright before him. He gazed out at the fog, watching the thick mist slowly dissipate with the approach of morning. "Is it a seal?"

"If you are aware of its true purpose, why do you not take the precaution and wear it?"

He made a face and shook his head at her. "It's heavy and makes my skin itch. What is it made of?"

The huntress moved to stand beside him, staring off into the thick gray curtain before them. "Silver infused with a fraction of holy metal," was her answer after a moment of silence. "It should not be heavy nor irritate you."

_Holy metal? Where did she come across that?_ "It weighs like an iron shackle – to me but not to others. I don't understand why."

She was visibly pondering, judging by the slight furrowing of her brow and the distant look in her eyes. Her full attention fell on him after a brief moment of contemplating. "I see," was all she said, irking the boy.

"Tell me exactly what is it that you _see_."

Her features hardened. "The evil that lies within your heart and soul… It is indeed powerful to evoke such a strong reaction from a weak holy item."

"Powerful?" Siegfried stiffened from her words, feeling a terrible dread surface from the blunt truth. He found himself gaping at her, grim and fearful. "Is it because… I am…"

"That sword you have there," the ninja cut in, nodding at the weapon in his hands, "I have heard that it has rendered you unconscious from contact."

The boy solemnly nodded, his hands clenching tight around the undrawn sword. "I cannot touch the blade itself, hence why the hilt is covered…"

"Its power to repel evil is far greater than the bracelet. And yet you wield it."

He couldn't tell if she was mocking him since her tone and expression rarely strayed from serious. He kept silent, forming only an angry frown.

Taki ignored his look and peered up at the brightening sky through the clearing fog. "Morning comes. Our journey will begin soon. I suggest you return to your room for some more rest. The sword," her eyes flickered from the elf's blade and narrowed on the knight, "keep it close at all times and wear the bracelet no matter how heavy it may feel and no matter how _fond_ you are of jewellery. Bandage your wrist to prevent irritation." As she spoke the last part, the ninja reached behind into a small dark leather pouch attached to her thick black leather belt around her waist and pulled out a roll of white silk bandages.

Wordlessly, Siegfried accepted the roll with a small pout. He did not risk defying against the demon huntress knowing that in doing so would likely result in some sort of fierce punishment in retaliation… Her presence alone was intimidating enough. In his mother tongue, he mumbled a curse as he went back inside, leaving Taki to stand alone.

* * *

Shortly before noon, five mounted horses travelled down the eastern road leading out of the grand city of Athens. In the lead was a gray, black-spotted mare with a fine mane that was as white as the snow on the distant mountain peaks and upon her saddled back was her rider, Sophitia. The woman's long, tied hair shone gold under the sun peeking around a thick, passing cloud while her light, blue cloak whipped behind her from the strong blowing winds. Following right behind was a gallant dark brown stallion with a beautiful flowing black mane and tail, carrying Yun-seong and a broadly smiling Link. Tailing the pair was Cassandra and her chestnut mare, Seung Mi-na and Siegfried on the woman's hazel stallion, and bringing up the rear was Taki and her newly purchased sandy-coloured stallion.

Each horse carried large packs behind their saddles containing everything they needed for a long journey. Almost everyone had been anxious to leave, especially Yun-seong. The redhead had blamed the 'unnecessary delay' on the younger boys, but it truly couldn't be helped since resizing Link's shield and replicating Siegfried's gauntlet for his right arm took time to craft. The Hylian was really surprised that it _only_ took five days for Rothion to complete the items. Obviously a master at his own work, Rothion had skillfully remade Link's shield to the best of his ability. The blacksmith had reused the thick, steel plates that bound the outer edges, overlapping the trimmed pieces partially over the painted design of the sacred red bird. Ignoring the small overlay, the polished blue, red, gold and silver shield looked just like a new Hylian Shield albeit smaller and lighter, perfect for the young swordsman to use.

Siegfried's right gauntlet was also incredibly well made, crafted in a similar fashion as the original. The materials used differed however. Instead of heavy iron, the plating was steel, making it lighter and more durable than the left one. Shiny and silver and lightly decorated with Rothion's touch, the new piece of armour didn't fail to please the knight. In fact, it brought forth a rare, grateful smile on the older boy the moment he tried it on in the blacksmith's shop. As well, his left gauntlet had been thoroughly cleaned and refurbished with a protective coating to ward off rust, making it look like it came right out of the forge.

Amazed by Rothion's craftsmanship, Link gave the man one silver rupee as a sign of gratitude even though the blacksmith refused any form of payment. Rothion had learned of the boys' unusual situation (and had even playfully joked about it) before blessing the pair, his wife and step-sister with the protection of the gods the moment it was time to leave the city.

Both Link and Siegfried had tried to persuade Sophitia into staying in Athens since she was a mother of two young children as well as a married woman, but since Cassandra had failed to convince her, the boys did no better in swaying her decision. She was one of the chosen, she had said, chosen by the great Hephaestus to purge the lands of Soul Edge's taint long ago. Link was surprised to learn of her destiny. In a way, their fates were similar. The young Hylian understood the valiant woman's devotion and her dedication to uphold the peace of her realm. He could no longer argue against her after that.

By mid-afternoon, the group stopped beside the well worn dirt road for a short break. They ate small, simple meals and watered the horses in a nearby pond filled with tall reeds and squawking ducks. It was right after Link finished the last bite of his sweet bread that he challenged Yun-seong to another rematch. "This time I will use my own shield," he proclaimed with great confidence as he adjusted his green hat and dark blue cloak. He had changed back into his normal green tunic, favouring it over his new clothes Sophitia had generously purchased for him. Under the shade of the lone tree growing near the water, the redhead glowered, most likely in spite for the bruised knee Link gave him in their previous match the day before. Link had more than his fair share of scrapes and bruises.

"It won't make a difference. You're still going to lose, kid," Yun-seong replied with a cocky sneer.

The Hylian pouted and, before he could say anything in response, was interrupted by Taki; "It is best not to linger too long while we still have daylight on our side." The woman in red had unnoticeably appeared beside the younger swordsman, giving him quite a start.

When he regained his composure, Link quietly nodded, feeling abashed under her firm gaze. The eldest warrior in their group was truly a mysterious (and rather intimidating) woman but Link was not one to ever doubt her trust. She was always silent as a shadow and moved as swift and graceful as a cat, strongly reminding Link of the _Sheikah_ of Hyrule. A demon huntress and a highly skilled combatant that feared absolutely nothing… Link knew it was best to never argue against her. She also possessed a very unique ability to seal the dark energies of the Soul Edge shards. The fragments the party had individually obtained were now dormant pieces of dull gray-black metal that no longer emitted any evil aura, something Siegfried was quietly thankful for.

Link glanced over at the knight sitting near the edge of the pond, conversing softly with Sophitia. The look of weariness was noticeable on the older boy's complexion despite his attempts to hide it. Frowning slightly, the Hylian recalled finding Siegfried already awake that morning when it was usually the younger blond that woke first ever since the knight started training each day, wearing himself down with exhaustion. In their room, the long-haired boy was slumped over the table, resting his head over his right arm while his left was outstretched in front across the wooden surface. Lost in deep thought, half-lidded emerald eyes stared at the loose silver chain reclasped around his newly bandaged wrist upon the table. When Link kindly asked what was wrong, the stubborn knight only answered with a sharp, "Nothing." His tone indicated he did not want to be bothered and Link had to leave it at that.

They continued without further delay, proceeding on in a slower gallop to avoid tiring their horses too quickly. Throughout the day the sun and clouds took turn and the wind continued to blow strongly. Before evening, they reached sight of the familiar forests. At nightfall, they left the dirt road to camp within the woods to shelter from the gusting wind.

To return to this forest brought back memories. Link and Siegfried had traversed the same woods together after leaving the home of the kind old lady, Greta. The bond they shared had grown into some form of friendship shortly before they had reached Athens. It was a rather _small_ form of friendship Siegfried had portrayed but Link knew it was more than he let on.

After Yun-seong had (grudgingly) prepared a fire pit by Mi-na's command, Link announced that he would start the fire. When he pulled out an arrow from his quiver instead of taking the offered flint stone from Cassandra, he received strange looks from Yun-seong and the younger Athenian. "And _h_ _ow_ are you going to start a fire?" the redhead inquired skeptically when the boy approached the pit.

Link flicked his wrist and ignited the pointed iron tip aflame, chasing away some of the shadows in orange light. "With magic, of course," he replied, grinning at the astonished faces of those who had yet to witness his magic arrows. Between his fingers, he twirled the fiery arrow a few times and made the shadows dance around them before sinking the flaming head into the pile of broken wood and forest litter.

"Quite an impressive trick," mused Cassandra with a little smirk.

"It's not a trick. It's _magic_ ," the young Hylian corrected.

Yun-seong waved his hand over the growing flames, his bewildered expression glowing orange and red. "Actually feels real. Unbelievable."

"I can make ice too," Link further boasted. However, he did not demonstrate even though he was tempted to flaunt his powers. He needed to conserve his magic and his remaining potions, not knowing how far east they will be travelling. If they were as lucky as with his Master Sword, it could be mere days or only weeks to find Soul Edge; months or possibly even a year or more if they were truly unfortunate. Link briefly explained to Yun-seong about his arrows of ice and light when the redhead further questioned him and teased him about the 'demon incident' with the thief named Mardok. After that, the boy helped Taki feed the horses while the other adults gathered cooking utensils and food to prepare.

With his cupped hands full of grains, Link stretched out his arms for Seung Mi-na's hazel stallion, Skeiron, to bury his snout into the feed. Every morsel was licked up with a hot, wet tongue and eaten within an instant. Link smiled with humour when the horse nudged his face, seemingly begging for more. The boy stroked the stallion's nose instead as a form of apology since the group only had enough feed for the horses for two more days; four if they rationed and allowed the animals to graze. The next place to replenish their supplies was the village of Iografou three and a half days away if everything went well. Snorting, Skeiron lowered his head to nibble the plants growing on the forest ground. Link patted the animal's long neck and lightly brushed a hand through the horse's light mane.

He heard the familiar clinks of shifting armour come up behind him. "You're quite fond of those animals, aren't you?" Siegfried asked.

Link smiled over his shoulder at the knight. The red light of the burning campfire was faint through the trees but it was enough to see. "Have I ever told you that I have a horse of my own?"

"No. You've never mentioned it."

"She's a beautiful horse. A great friend too," Link began, "No matter how far and no matter how dangerous, I could always rely on her to take me where I needed to go. I wish she was here."

"Then why didn't you bring her?"

"I couldn't." The Hylian didn't want to elaborate.

Silence fell over the two with the exception of the adults talking amongst themselves at the campsite and the occasional whinny of the nearby horses. Link seized the moment to quietly ask, "This morning, how long were you awake before I woke up?"

Siegfried snorted. "Not too long," he lowly grumbled, sounding quite vexed.

Link faced the older blond who stood by with crossed arms, his gauntlets softly gleaming crimson from the distant flame. Around the taller one's shoulders was his new travelling cloak that was the colour of sun-baked sand. The Hylian didn't believe the other. "Did something wake you up?"

The knight's scowl vanished but he was quick to shake his head. "No. There's nothing to be concerned about. Are you done feeding them?" Siegfried gestured to the animal behind the younger swordsman.

To change the subject so abruptly was a good indication that Siegfried was not willing to answer Link's prying questions. Sighing, the boy in green glanced over at the other horses, seeing Taki tending to the last of them. He nodded.

"Come and fight with me."

The younger boy perked an eyebrow. "It's kinda dark, don't you think?"

He saw Siegfried sullenly glower in the dim light. "Have you forgotten that your own sword _glows?_ "

"Oh, right!" Link chuckled bashfully. He retrieved his sword and shield he had left with Yun-seong's horse and met up with Siegfried a safe distance away from the horses and camp. Link stood ready across from the other, watching with slight amusement as the older warrior's face, lit up by the radiant white shine of the Master Sword, twisted with strain and annoyance once he heaved the great blade before him. Shadows flickered and shifted with each minor movement of the holy blade. "Is it too heavy with the gauntlets?" the Hylian inquired.

Siegfried scoffed, "It's not the gauntlets. It's the stupid chain."

Link frowned and bit the inside of his lower lip. He wanted to ask why Siegfried, who had refused to wear the bluish-silver bracelet that supposedly weighed as much as iron, had decided to wear it again. But knowing how stubborn the older blond could be, Link suggested instead, "Why don't you take it off?"

Emerald eyes flickered towards the campsite and Link followed, seeing the silhouettes of trees and horses and someone standing idly in the distance, watching them from afar. Judging from her familiar posture, it was Taki. "Because," was Siegfried's quick answer before he shot a glare full of impatience at the other. "Hurry up and come at me. I need to get used to this again."

Pursing his lips, Link figured Siegfried was possibly _forced_ to wear the holy accessory. The Hylian could only assume it was the demon huntress who 'convinced' the stubborn knight. (Perhaps that might be what had happened in the morning…) Smirking at the thought, the younger swordsman nodded before he lunged at his opponent.

* * *

He was shrouded in icy black mist that shifted away as if alive when he walked forward. Faint whispers echoed within the darkness; their words too quiet to hear. He craned his head up, seeing through the moving mist at a drab gray sky looming above. Shivering from the cold, he held his body as he trudged through the black haze, feeling lost.

" _The time draws near…"_

He froze at the harsh voice cutting into the whispers, coming from right behind him. A dreadful silence suddenly ruled the dark realm, save for the rapid hammering of his heart, as he sensed something lurking in the shadows. Hesitantly, he turned around and met a pair of glowing crimson eyes that seemed to reflect a hidden sneer as they peered down at him within the black mist…

Siegfried flinched awake, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest and his body shivering with chills. He had _dreamed_ again and it disturbed him greatly. Once his heart had settled, he slowly rose into a sitting position, allowing the woolen blanket that covered him to slide onto his lap. His armoured right hand fell on the sheathed Master Sword lying beside him, assuring him that he was wide awake. Despite the heat of the campfire touching his skin, he still shuddered from the cold left from his stupid dream. He quickly scanned his surroundings, seeing the sleeping forms of the others scattered around the fire with the exception of Cassandra and Taki who were both standing on the other side of the flames before one of the horses tied to the trunk of a tree. Their backs were turned towards him and both have yet to notice him awake. Cassandra was the second watcher of the night while Sophitia was the first. Taki, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong were to follow respectively.

Seeing that Cassandra and Taki were both awake, it must be Taki's turn to take over for the night and that meant Siegfried had slept at least four hours. He tensed when he heard a whisper but soon realized it was only the Athenian girl hushing the animal that nervously whickered. She was stroking the beast's long face but it did nothing to calm it. The rest of the horses tied to the trunks of other surrounding trees also grew restless, gradually waking the others one by one. Yun-seong was grumbling about the noisy animals and lack of comfort and sleep. Over the young man's grouchy complaints and whinnying horses, Siegfried heard something else that turned his blood as cold as ice.

**Kommen…** _Come…_

He turned his head sharply to the side to look behind him, seeing only what he had hoped to see; endless shadows beyond the light of the fire instead of the piercing red eyes from his dream. Also, instead of hearing the cry of a crow like the first time he dreamt, it was a voice of a _man_ ; neither harsh nor wicked. It was startling and bewildering at the same time. Steel fingers gripped around the scabbard of the elf's sword tightly.

Someone prodded him in the shoulder, making him jerk away in alarm. "It's just me," said a tired but worried-looking elf, his hair disheveled from sleep. "You're shivering. What's wrong?"

It took a moment to understand what was asked of him. "It's cold…" Siegfried found himself saying. _And I heard a voice that only I could hear…_

Link's frown deepened. "Do you sense anything?"

The knight shook his head. He felt nothing but shaken nerves and lingering chills evoked by that cursed dream.

"Something's spooking the horses," he heard Cassandra explain to the waking group.

"Wolves? A bear? Wildcats?" Yun-seong started to guess the possibilities as he stood up, his curved sword in hand. The blade shone red and angry from the fire.

"Or it could be lizards…" informed Sophitia, her mouth a grim line as her gaze warily narrowed at the pitch black night of the forest's depths.

The sharp eyes of the ninja fell on Siegfried briefly before she slipped into the darkness . "I will scout the area. Everyone, remain here."

"Wait! I'll come– Oh, never mind. She's already gone," Mi-na sighed, crossing her arms. She stifled a yawn with a hand and strode over to her nervous mount. Yun-seong went to his own animal while Sophitia remained standing with her sword sheathed and her shield in hand, her eyes unmoving from where Taki was last seen. Cassandra continued to coax her horse with soft whispers and gentle touches. No matter what she or the others did, the animals would not quiet. The hoofed beasts snorted, neighed and tugged at the ropes that bound them to the trees as if trying to escape.

"Something's not right," Link murmured with unease as he stood up, eyeing the panicking mounts. "Are you sure you sense nothing?" His blue eyes fell on the older boy, staring intently.

That look annoyed Siegfried. "Yes, nothing," he muttered, glaring up at the elf. He only felt cold all due to that voice he had imagined…

Whatever Link was about to say was soon cut off. Siegfried heard Taki's shouted warning followed by everyone's uttered cries of surprise as deep gurgling growls reached their ears. The horses wildly screamed in fear and everyone was shouting and moving, their weapons drawn and shimmering red in the light of the fire. Before Siegfried could grasp the situation unfolding before his eyes, he heard the voice again. The voice of a man... silencing the noise and chaos around him:

**Siegfried… kommen…** _Siegfried… come…_

He shivered when he heard his name spoken so tenderly. Abruptly, he turned his head and looked behind him once more, seeing nothing but night. But someone was there. Someone was calling him… The voice speaking in his mother tongue was kind and most importantly, _familiar_. Anxious, he clenched his jaw and tightened his hold around the sacred sword even more until his fingers ached. _It's not real. Just a delusion. I must still be dreaming_. But a part of him told him otherwise... and that part wanted him to seek out the speaker.

He carefully got to his feet with Link's sheathed Master Sword clutched tightly in his right hand and his eyes never leaving the darkness from where the voice came. He saw the shadows of his companions' flickering movements in the periphery of his vision but he paid them no heed.

Everything was strangely quiet except for the voice that lured him forward. _It's not real_ , the thought kept passing through his mind as he left the light of the fire. However his body continued to move on its own accord, rounding the dark trunks of trees and breaking through bushes, all the while dragging the scabbard end of the heavy sword along the ground in his wake. Deeper into the woods he walked, using his left iron gauntlet, that weighed as heavy as stone due to the stupid holy bracelet around his wrist, to shield his face from low hanging branches.

**Komm zu mir…** _Come to me…_

The voice was louder and more distinguished; there could be no mistake whose voice it belonged to. Siegfried wanted to deny who it was. He knew he was only being deceived. _He cannot be here. He's dead!_ _He's dead. He's dead. He's_ dead. However, the same part of him that sought the speaker was desperate to believe his own words false. He followed blindly in the darkness with leaves and twigs scratching against his armour and skin, and branches and thorns snagging and tearing his cloak. At the third time he needed to wrestle free, he unbuttoned the cloak and left it tangled in a thorny bush. His slow steps quickened until he ran, drawn to the voice that only he could hear. Gone was the sword that he once held in his steel fingers, dropped and forgotten on the ground behind him.

* * *

At first, there were only eight of the monsters that hid in the shadows with their eyes glowing a wicked red. Grouped together, the hidden monsters approached from the same direction Taki had vanished. An unnerving sight, they were dark beings that possessed faint traces of Soul Edge's evil; far weaker than a shard of the cursed sword and barely detectable from such a close proximity. Their awful moans were gurgled and their growls were deep and drawn. Their movements sounded clumsy in the dark with their bodies dragging through brush and snapping branches and their gait, slow and lumbering. And worst of all, they reeked of _death_. The foul smell of decayed flesh shrouded the area upon their sudden arrival.

The horses were loud and frantic, rising on their rear legs and whipping their heads to try to free themselves from their binds to escape the approaching fiends. Sophitia, and Cassandra were the first to join Taki in the shadows while Seung Mi-na strictly appointed the task of guarding the horses and watching the 'kids' to Yun-seong before she left. Both Yun-seong and Link had loudly protested against such unfair treatment but their complaints only fell on deaf ears as clanging swords and shields rang and horrible roars rumbled through the forest.

Link had expected Siegfried to arrogantly protest against Mi-na calling him a kid as well, but instead, he found the knight quiet, his attention elsewhere in spite of the red-eyed demons growling in the pitch of night. Still seated on the ground, the older boy was looking at something in the darkness behind them, his body rigid and his eyes wide just like the moment Link had first woken up by the noisy horses. Link couldn't see or sense anything that could be distracting Siegfried from their current situation. It troubled the Hylian greatly. Siegfried mentioned that it was cold but Link could not feel the chill in the air that was usually accompanied the evils of Soul Edge. Before he could ask the knight what was wrong, one of the horses had screamed out in pain. That was when three more of the red-eyed creatures had emerged from within the shadows, hissing and moaning much closer than the initial eight.

Yun-seong growled out what Link assumed was a curse in his native language as one of the three shadowed creatures managed to sink its black claws into the hindquarters of Taki's sandy-coloured mount despite the frantic kicking of hoofed feet connecting and snapping the dark creature's head back, soundly breaking its neck. However, even with its neck broken and its head horribly twisted aside, the monster continued to tear at the poor horse, stripping off bloody flesh and making the animal cry out. Blood glistened in the firelight as the animal desperately stumbled towards the campfire, dragging the monster with it and shining light on the shadowed creature's true form. Appalled, Yun-seong loudly swore once again while Link held his breath at the ghastly sight of an _undead_ Lizardman clinging to the injured stallion.

Gaping wounds oozing thick black blood adorned the lizard's battered body. Its dull, stained scales were peeling and hanging on strips of rotten flesh and the armour around its breast, legs and arms were heavily damaged or missing. Its neck was broken by the horse's kicks and now hung at an awkward angle. However, its hollowed eyes continued to burn crimson deep within its sockets, alive with the sinister power that controlled it and the other glowing-eyed beasts. It raked its claws deep into the horse's belly and the animal fell to its side, feebly struggling to kick off the cursed reptile one last time before it became still.

There was a flash of red silver as Yun-seong dashed forward and cleaved the reptile's arm by the elbow, severing the blood-soaked limb that fatally wounded the horse. He then followed with an upward slash, cutting into the monster's stomach, spilling more black blood and knocking it back where it tripped over its own limp tail and fell in between the two other undead beasts. The second and third rotten Lizardmen entered the light of the fire, their bodies just as torn and battered like the first. One carried a broken sword in hand and the other only had a worn shield. They both hobbled forward, their mouths dripping black and their stench overwhelming.

Yun-seong slashed at the face of the closest monster but that did nothing to stop its slow advance. By that time, the first lizard with the broken neck had staggered back to its feet, rejoining its undead brothers with one arm missing. Yun-seong cringed away, his face distorted in horror and disgust. "The hell are these things?!" he exclaimed, shifting back. "They're already _dead!_ "

"They're _undead_ ," Link tried to explain, horrified by the death of one the horses and daunted by the lizards' inability to stay down and _dead_. He felt terribly ill to his stomach from the sight and foul odour combined. "They're being controlled by something…" He warily glanced over at the women still noisily fighting in the darkness, seeing the glowing eyes of the eight monsters down to five. But then the one of the three that were thought to be defeated returned back to its feet much like the first beast Yun-seong had knocked over. Over the deathly groans, Link could hear Mi-na's snarls of frustration and Taki's commands.

When Link's attention went back to Yun-seong, the young man was in the midst of avoiding the broken sword of the armed reptile. The creature's attack was wide and cumbersome, moving as if the blade was too heavy for it to lift. Countering, the redhead planted the bottom of his shoe in the monster's armoured chest and sent it flying into the reptile with the shattered neck, leaving the one with the shield to remain. The shielded fiend lashed out with its claws, striking nothing but air as Yun-seong easily stepped aside. He lunged forward, swinging his curved sword down upon the monster's head, his blade cutting into rotted scales and soundly striking bone. The undead beast fell to the ground with thick black blood seeping out of its new wound but it was not beat. Oblivious to the open gash on its skull, it clambered back up along with the previous two monsters that fell. No matter the damage, the Lizardmen's eyes continued to glow a wicked red and their bodies limped, dragged and stumbled forward despite their terrible wounds.

Link sheathed his Kokiri Sword and put away his shield. A normal blade of steel did absolutely nothing against these undead. Turning to Siegfried, he said in haste, "Siegfried, use the Master–" He stopped short when he saw the other boy gone and the Master Sword as well. Frantic, Link searched the area and called for him over the noise. But deep down he knew the older boy wasn't likely around the camp any longer. His blue eyes peered into the darkness beyond the flickering light, opposite of the turmoil that had broken through the silence of the night. Something was there, deep in the forest... something only Siegfried may have seen or heard. He frowned in worry, his heart heavy with apprehension. If the knight had taken the Master Sword with him then he was hopefully protected from the great evil that lurked somewhere in the shadows…

Despite that, Link still couldn't help but fear for his friend. He sought out his bow and quiver he had left by his bedroll. Notching an arrow, he twirled around and pulled back on the bowstring. "Yun-seong! Please move back!" he hollered as he imbued the iron tip with holy power.

"What?" The redhead glanced over his shoulder, his eyes wide with surprise when he saw the light in Link's command. The moment he leapt away, the Hylian loosed his arrow. A yellow streak flew through the air and struck the bloody face of the lizard carrying the shield. Upon impact, a bright explosion of golden light lit up the surrounding area and repelled the shadows. There were terrible ghastly wails as the power of the holy arrow vanquished the cursed flesh of not only the targeted undead creature but also the other two nearby monsters as well. All rotted flesh burned away in black vapour as if the light was the scorching sun itself, leaving behind only a pile of scoured bones, armour, and weapons of what were once three Lizardmen. The light soon faded and the shadows of the night returned. The power that controlled the beasts was gone from the hollow sockets of their skulls but unfortunately the putrid stench of decay still lingered. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" Yun-seong demanded the instant he shook out of his amazement.

Link managed a small sheepish smile. "Sorry, the thought never came by me," was his reply before his attention fell on Taki's group. He saw only three pairs of the crimson-eyed beasts moving in the shadows. Have the others figured out a way to defeat them? That seemed to be the case since he did not see the eyes of the other monsters returning. Seeing that they were capable of defeating the undead, he dashed in the opposite direction only to stop when Yun-seong demanded to know where he was going. Without looking at him, Link answered, "Siegfried's gone. I'm going to search for him."

Yun-seong snorted. "Did the brat just run away? Damn coward!"

The boy shook his head and gave the redhead a grim stare. "No… It might be worse than that…" There was no time to argue or explain. Link ignored Yun-seong's following questions and left the light of the burning fire.

He was blind until he lit up a flaming arrow in his hand. Swerving around trees, ducking beneath branches, and breaking through brush, Link kept running forward while keeping his senses alert. Heading deeper, the forest was oddly still and quiet with the exception of his panting breaths, the soft crunch of the forest beneath his boots, and the rustling of leaves as he passed through all sorts of plant-life obstructing his way. The situation terribly reminded him of the incident back in the other forest where Siegfried first encountered the demonic bird… Link gritted his teeth at the horrid memory. But then realization soon dawned upon him; the undead monsters that suddenly ambushed them might have only been a diversion. For the knight to disappear deep into the woods without anyone noticing… Was it the one-eyed demon or the evil bird that somehow controlled the undead and lured Siegfried away? The mere thought made Link horribly worried.

He came upon something light in colour caught in a bush of thorns and broken branches. It was Siegfried's new cloak, a definite sign that Link was going the right way.

Moments after continuing on, there was a glimmer of gold coming from something partially hidden under the leaves of a shrub. It was the sheathed Master Sword abandoned on the ground… Link furrowed his brow as he carefully lifted his sacred sword by the thick leather strap, needing both of his hands to carry the heavy weight. Dread twisted his insides and fear took over his mind and heart as he could only think of what could have happened to Siegfried…

" _If I ever lose myself again… kill me…"_

Siegfried's words echoed in his thoughts. His hands curled tightly around the Master Sword's strap until the leather dug painfully into his palms. _No… it shouldn't have to come to that already…_ Silently, he prayed to his Goddesses and the gods of this world for another day to fulfill that promise he had made with his friend. He did not have the strength or heart to lift his sword against the other.

Desperate but also determined, Link drew a deep, steady breath. The Fire Arrow was replaced with an arrow of light clamped between his teeth. The surrounding forest came alive with golden light and he continued on, lugging the heavy Master Sword with him. Low hanging branches whipped by his face and he nearly lost his hat a few times. Thorns and branches of shrubs scratched his bare skin and threatened to steal his cloak. He didn't care if his arms and legs were bloody or his cloak torn; he only kept running. Sweat trickled down his brow and his sides were aching by the time he entered an unnatural clearing. The light of his magic arrow shone upon the many shattered and clean-cut trunks of full-grown trees and devastated earth. It looked as if a mighty battle had taken place against something large and powerful; capable of smashing and cleaving through thick wood with ease. Most disturbing of all was the smell of blood that hung in the air…

The sound of leaves rustling close by caught Link's immediate attention. Warily, he quickly went to investigate with one hand dragging his sword and his other hand holding his source of light. Through the branches of a fallen tree, the boy followed the noise and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he found an older boy with long blond hair on the other side. Siegfried was standing in a rigid posture, his back turned towards the Hylian. Despite the golden glow of Link's arrow, the knight didn't seem to notice the younger swordsman behind him.

Link only managed to take one step forward before the darkness suddenly turned malevolent and bitterly cold. Words to catch Siegfried's attention were caught in his throat as he stood frozen at the sight of two large maliciously glowing red eyes emerging from the shadows up ahead. Far more powerful than the other undead lizards, it felt equivalent to Soul Edge itself and the one-eyed demon. There was a light rattle of chains as the demonic creature staggered to its feet. It stood tall, easily towering over the boys even in the distance beyond the reach of Link's Light Arrow. Whatever it was, it was likely the cause for the destruction around them. It released a deep, rumbling growl that ended with a drawled out hiss that sounded like water spitting at a burning fire. The shadowed monster started to approach on heavy footsteps, snapping branches under its enormous, hulking size. Its movements were quicker and not as clumsy as the undead lizards, signifying that it may be not be another undead at all but something else entirely.

Shaking out of his shock, Link rushed to Siegfried's side. Golden light illuminated the older boy's face, making him wince slightly, but otherwise his blank emerald eyes were transfixed at the incoming shadow. Link mentally cursed, seeing the knight caught under a trance. "Siegfried, snap out of it!" he yelled, hoping to break through the evil holding the older boy in place. However, his words did nothing. Quickly, he stood and faced Siegfried, his hands deftly moving to slide the Master Sword out of its scabbard. He only freed a quarter of his blade before something heavy slammed into his right side, making him drop both his sacred sword and holy arrow.

The thing that struck him also pinned him painfully to the ground, crushing him with so much force it hurt to struggle. It felt like a large ice cold hand covered in something hard and rough, its fingers sunken deep into the earth and its enormous palm pressing down with all its weight. Link ceased in his breathless cries when he heard the deep, rumbling growl coming from right above him. Two large glowing red orbs loomed over him, burning with malice. The smell of blood mixed with the awful stench of decay when the creature opened its massive reptilian jaws, baring rows of pointed teeth and two larger frontal fangs protruded from its upper jaw that glistened from the faint white light that reached it. Suddenly, that same white light grew brighter and flashed before Link's wide eyes in a brilliant arc, cleaving through the solid, scaly arm that trapped the small boy. The crushing weight lessened and Link was pulled free by a strong hand before the enormous body of the evil monster noisily fell forward.

The Hylian was dragged backwards by the back of his collar, a few meters away from the fallen giant before he was released. "Are you… all right?" The question came from Siegfried, having regained his senses _and_ save Link soon after. The clothed hilt of the Master Sword was clenched tight in his right hand, its pointed tip resting on the ground before him. The black blood that drenched the blade hissed and evaporated into smoke from the sword's repelling power. The knight's expression was one of fear and confusion as he stared at the evil beast, eyes wide and unblinking.

Wearing a grateful smile, Link quickly nodded while climbing to his feet. He grimaced from the throbbing pain running down his newly bruised right arm and side but that didn't stop him from drawing out his bow. "Thought I'd lost you again."

Siegfried deeply furrowed his brow, his eyes flickering to the younger one. "Lost? What… What have I been…" He cut himself off and steeled his gaze against the moaning monster.

Link twirled around and nocked an arrow. Bathed in the radiant light of the sacred sword, the true form of the rising monster turned out to be a Lizardman; a monstrous, gigantic Lizardman that was three times larger than the common fiends. Numerous dreadful horns sprouted from the back of its head while a large, single horn grew on the end of its long snout. Many small spikes adorned its entire body from its head down to the end of its long bladed tail. Link had been wrong; the creature was just as undead as the monsters that attacked their camp. Massive open wounds across its torso, neck and limbs seeped blood that was black with corruption, staining its rough sickly green scales dark. Its right arm ended in a dripping stump above the wrist due to Siegfried severing the limb with the Master Sword. Remnants of dark armour clung to its shoulders, knees and lower legs and a thin clinking chain encircled its waist, holding up a shredded loincloth. Judging by the state of its body, it had only been recently killed unlike the rotting, moving corpses of the smaller Lizardmen. The giant reptile's eyes were still whole, its irises burning with an evil power that controlled the dead. What was most odd were the many short brownish abnormally-shaped skewers piercing the side of its body and back like many broken spears. Whatever had slain the hulking beast had left its mark.

The great evil shrouding the area was coming from the dead lizard itself. Link didn't quite understand how an undead monster could control other corpses. He had least expected it but whatever the case, the giant reptile needed to be destroyed to put a possible end to Siegfried's suffering.

"What is it?" Link inquired, imbuing his arrow with holy magic just as the towering monster turned its huge body to face them.

Having no answer, Siegfried shook his head as he took a small step back, lifting the glowing sword aloft with both hands. "Am I still dreaming?" he murmured, meeting the Lizardman's vicious glower.

"It's truly a nightmare," the Hylian muttered. However, he soon regretted his choice of words when the older boy started to visibly tremble.

The Master Sword slipped out of Siegfried's hands and dully clanged on the forest ground. The fear and confusion from before had suddenly returned on the older boy's face. "A nightmare?" he whispered, slowly shaking his head, his gaze never leaving the eyes of the monster. "It's still a dream?"

"No, Siegfried, it's real!" Link tried to clarify, his tone urgent. "Pick up the Master Sword! You're not dreaming!"

The giant Lizardman began to advance on them, leaving no time to bring the terrified knight back into reality. Without hesitation, Link bounded forward and pulled back on his bowstring, fighting to keep his aim steady due to the throbbing pain in his arm. The beast made a sharp wheezing sound, drawing a deep breath into its dead lungs as it stomped towards the Hylian warrior.

Just as Link loosed his holy arrow, the reptile exhaled a plume of thick black smoke from its open mouth in the boys' direction. The smoke was so murky he couldn't even see the flash of light or the damage his arrow had inflicted on the monster. No– it wasn't smoke… the haze was some sort of gas that highly stank of a rot and death. And breathing it in was a terrible mistake because it _burned!_ Link's nose, throat and lungs were on fire and his eyes stung with tears. Coughing, he clutched his chest at the searing pain and saw nothing but darkness swarming his vision. He couldn't breathe; every breath was burning agony that seized every fiber of his body.

There were familiar voices but they sounded so far away; "… stay back … is poison…" He didn't remember falling for the next thing he knew, his weakened body was lifted off the ground by strong arms. Gasping for air, he tried to speak but only managed a choked whimper. He was soon hushed followed by the quiet murmur of, "Don't worry, kiddo, I got you," right in his ear. The boy couldn't tell if it was Cassandra or Seung Mi-na talking. Those two were always calling him 'kiddo' as a tease… His mind was too muddled to ponder about it. All thoughts and sounds gradually faded into nothingness and he could only dream.

* * *

He was shrouded in icy black mist once more, shivering and full of dread. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end as the shadows silently shifted. He dredged up whatever courage he had to curse out loud for he was starting to loathe this place. Something penetrated the silence and filled him back with fear... the clangor of heavy armour approaching him from somewhere in the darkness. Frozen, he could only listen as the echoing footfalls grew louder with each heavy step until they stopped right behind him. _This again…_ Slowly, he exhaled his held breath and tentatively looked over his shoulder to find the same pair of crimson eyes as before glowering down at him in anger. _"Curse those wretched seals…"_   the shadow snarled, its deep tone harsh and spiteful. _"And curse that wretched little elf…"_   It reached out its arm towards him through the parting mist, an arm that was large and in the form of a monstrous three-fingered claw that was so horribly familiar…

With a sharp gasp, Siegfried snapped awake, drenched in cold sweat and full of chills. He felt the crushing grip of the large talons but it only turned out to be his imagination, a remnant of his nightmare… He shuddered and tried to move but found his body uselessly weak and in pain. His head was pounding with a dull ache, his vision was blurred, and his throat and chest were burning like fire. Breathing proved to be difficult and painful. The strong smell of sweet incense filled his nose with each laborious breath. It hurt to even groan so all he managed was a pitiful whimper. There was no denying that he had fallen ill yet again but _how?_ He remembered nothing but his cursed dreams of moving black shadows with eyes that shone an evil red…

Those dreams felt too real… Were they truly dreams at all?

He stifled a gasp of surprise when something cool and damp was placed on his forehead. Someone was speaking softly to him but he did not quite understand. It took moments before his weary eyes were able to focus on the speaker silhouetted against an open sky of morning blue. Golden locks of hair framed Sophitia's worried complexion as she peered down at him through thin wisps of white smoke, kneeling by his side. "Are you feeling better?"

Better? He didn't remember feeling any worse. The boy wet his mouth and tried to answer but cringed instead from the pain in his throat. A finger was quick to lightly touch his lips, accompanied by a gentle hush. "No, do not speak. I will give you something to soothe your pain," said Sophitia before she twisted around to address someone behind her.

His attention slowly wandered in confusion. He heard the crackling of a nearby fire, the snorts and whickers of horses, songbirds in the distance, and the quiet murmur of voices. Through the sweet-smelling smoke, he could see the looming forms of trees on one side and an open field on the other. They were camping near the border of the forest instead of the inner woods that he could vaguely recall. Siegfried furrowed his brow and tried to remember the events of last night but the damn pain in his head made it impossible. Deep down he knew something dreadful had happened that resulted in his sudden illness…

Emerald eyes searched around the camp, finding Seung Mi-na not too far from where he rested. Sitting cross-legged, she was facing the fire with a thick dark blanket draped around her shoulders. Her face was distorted in disgust as she slowly drank from a small wooden bowl in her hand. Behind her were two of their horses with Yun-seong busy tying a bag to the back of one of the animals' saddles.

Before he could locate the others, Taki appeared in his view, kneeling on his other side opposite of Sophitia. "You are recovering quickly," the ninja noted, showing a sign of relief when her dark eyes met his perplexed stare. In her hand was a small wooden bowl with something noticeably hot, its steam mingling with the wisps of white smoke. "Still, more rest is needed for you to fully recover." She nodded to Sophitia and the younger woman gently lifted Siegfried's head. The lip of the bowl was pressed to his lips and he could see the hot dark brown liquid inside. The medicine's pungent, spicy smell overpowered the sweet incense. "Drink," Taki commanded when he didn't open his mouth.

The boy made a face and stubbornly shook his head all the while inwardly cursing at the fact that more vile medicine was being forced on him. "Please, Siegfried, you must," Sophitia tried to coax him, "This will help you sleep."

That made him even more desperate to refuse. He turned his head away and started to squirm with his heavy, feeble arms useless by his sides. "No…" he croaked, his voice a husky rasp.

Taki firmly grabbed the boy's chin to make him look at her very stern face. Her fierce glare made him freeze. "I will be lying if I tell you that you will not dream," she stated, understanding the reason for his resistance. Her expression softened. "You must endure for as long as Link remains unconscious."

Hearing the elf's name made Siegfried suddenly remember the boy's last words; _"… it's real! … You're not dreaming!"_ The memory of something large with glowing red eyes in the shadows of the forest slowly came to him; some towering beast with scales, horns and rows of sharp teeth. _That… wasn't a dream?_ Those wicked red orbs in the cold, black mist… were they real too? He didn't understand, leaving him completely confused and to suffer with a greater headache. Not knowing what was dream or reality terrified him. But Link was with him in one of his dreams… There was a flash of gold light that erased the darkness for a brief second before he found the white glow of the Master Sword shining through the returning shadows. He had held the holy blade in his hands and had felt its divine power eliminate the bitter cold when he confronted the giant, scaly demon with the crimson eyes, but then he recalled nothing after that nor could he even figure out how he and Link ended up alone against the monster.

Siegfried heavily frowned, fearing the elf had gotten seriously hurt. He tried to ask but he had no voice so he mouthed the words instead; "Where is Link?"

"He is safe," Taki answered as Sophitia shifted to let him see behind her. The elf was lying close by, shivering beneath a bundle of blankets. His face was flushed with fever and his blond hair matted to his forehead from sweat. His breathing was shallow and raspy, each breath sounding like a struggle. Planted in the soft earth above his head were two burning incense sticks that sweetened the air in hope of purging his lungs. Kneeling beside him was Cassandra who placed a damp cloth over the child's burning forehead. "However," the ninja continued as she slowly shook her head, "he has yet to show any sign of recovering from the demon's poison."

Siegfried gasped in horror. _Poison?_ What sort of demon did they encounter that possessed such an atrocious ability? It was related to Soul Edge's evil, he knew that without a doubt. The knight was angry that he couldn't remember, but also afraid to know the truth. What if everything was entirely his fault; that Link was terribly ill because of him? Guilt gnawed at his insides. Was he the one to blame for the young boy's suffering?

"We are doing everything we can to heal him." Sophitia sounded assuring, however her look of concern betrayed her confidence. "Though I pray there was more that can be done…"

"You must remember that Link is not from this world," informed the demon huntress. "It may take longer for the antidote to take effect for him. All we can do is wait. We will rest for a few more hours before we continue on our journey to the next village. Now drink." She brought the bowl with the vulgar concoction back to Siegfried's lips.

The boy bit back a snarl. He wanted to know everything that had transpired over the night but he couldn't ask, not with his throat refusing to speak. However, he knew the two women were unwilling to answer even if he somehow conveyed his questions. Reluctantly, he could only obey. It took sheer effort not to gag and cough out the warm, bitter, herbaceous liquid that was being poured down his throat. The disgusting spiced, earthly taste was just as bad as Link's awful red potions. It did soothe the fire in his throat so he was at least grateful for that.

He was laid down to rest after every last drop was painfully swallowed. Whatever was in Taki's medicine immediately made him drowsy. He couldn't fight against his body's strong desire to sleep no matter how hard he tried. Darkness took hold of him instantly and he saw the eyes he had dreaded to see emerging in the distance, watching, waiting…


	13. What Lies Within the Tainted Soul

The air was still and deathly quiet under the gloomy black and gray skies. The stench of death hung like a thick haze around him. Link was suffocating in the vile fumes as his throat and chest burned maddeningly. His limbs felt as heavy as iron and refused to move. He was down on his hands and knees, desperately gasping for air. Sweat trickled down his brow as he slowly lifted his head to scan his surroundings. Where was he? What happened to Siegfried and the others? Wherever he looked, he saw only the ghostly shadows of towering trees, their tops rising so far up that they seemed to meld with the dreary sky.

There was a rustle of leaves coming from behind him and the boy only had the strength to look over his shoulder. Instead of shadowed trees, he saw twisted, mutilated corpses lying in growing pools of dark red on the black forest ground. His face distorted with horror while his stomach uncomfortably lurched at the gruesome sight. The gray ghastly faces of the dead were frozen in pain, faces of people he once knew. Sophitia and her sister, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong, and even Taki… all of them lay dead and standing among them was Siegfried, his back turned to the horrified Hylian.

Whatever breath Link had left was caught in his throat when he noticed the glistening blood dripping off the metal claws of the knight's gauntlets. He choked in terror, the sound drawing the older boy's attention.

Siegfried slowly turned around, his emerald eyes full of grief and despair. His long blond hair was streaked with wet blood, his pale face was splotched with the life of his victims and the front of his clothes were drenched a deep crimson. "Why?" he whispered, sounding so sad and remorseful. He stepped forward, his stained, plated boot sinking into mud sodden with blood. "Why? Why didn't you stop me?" He moved to take another step only to vanish from Link's sight half-way through.

Stricken with fear, the younger boy slowly faced forward when he heard the soft clinks of armour before him. Appearing right in front of the young swordsman was Siegfried, his eyes now a vibrant, wicked red that burned with uttermost spite. The smell of fresh blood replaced the vile stench of rot. Cold steel fingers clamped tight around the Hylian's neck and easily lifted the smaller boy onto his feet and off the ground in one smooth motion. With his airway painfully cut off, Link feebly kicked while his heavy arms hung limp by his sides. He couldn't speak. He couldn't plead. He could only move his lips in a futile manner, silently begging his friend to stop. His lungs were burning and he was desperate for much-needed air.

"Look at what I did. Look at what I have become," the knight deeply growled, baring his vicious fangs in anger. He pulled the smaller boy close so they were face to face. Through the growing darkness, all Link could see were the glowing red orbs that shone bright with hatred. "Didn't you promise me, you wretched creature? You promised to kill me…"

"Only been a day and already things have started to go to hell," Yun-seong quietly muttered in his native tongue, his tone laced with obvious disdain. He heaved a tired sigh that was cut off when the arms wrapped around his stomach tightened. Seated behind him on the saddle of his horse was Seung Mi-na. The group was one horse short after the terrible incident that occurred last night, involving the sudden ambush of several 'living', rotting corpses of reptilian soldiers controlled by an unholy power – a power Taki believed was the one-eyed demon's.

The memory of the battle was still vivid in Mi-na's mind and it made her involuntarily shudder. She had first thought that it was only a dream; there was no possible way for the dead to come back to life. But the nightmare had been real; the putrid stench, the creatures' awful moans, their glowing eyes penetrating the darkness of night and the feel of her blade slicing into rotten flesh had been all too real. And the dreaded poison left behind from the skeletal remains of a giant lizard-beast… Mi-na had unfortunately taken a whiff of the foul toxic gas when she rushed into the area where the kids had fallen before hearing Taki's warning. Her nose, mouth, and throat were raw and there was a mild burning in her chest, further proof that the demons from last night were no mere dreams.

"You can't blame him," Mi-na tried to state firmly but her voice was hoarse. She was groggy from Taki's medicine and miserable from the poison's effects. Her head was hurting and she was running a mild fever. Damn it all, she really hated being sick. She couldn't complain however, for she was better off than the two children. Link especially. The poor kid had yet to show any sign of recovering from the poison, each of his shallow breaths sounded like a desperate struggle. It was heart-wrenching to see a child in such a state…

Siegfried was fortunately faring better, having improved quickly throughout the rest of the night and morning. He was awake moments before the weary group was ready to continue on. He had no clear memory of last night and had wanted to know what had happened. Sophitia was reluctant but she was the one to answer him, speaking of the risen dead that ambushed their camp within the forest and the evil of Soul Edge working at hand. When he inquired on how he and Link were poisoned it was Yun-seong who had outright accused him; "Because of you. It's all your fault!"

Siegfried had frozen at the young man's angry accusation, eyes wide and wavering. "My… fault?" he echoed. His voice was weak from both illness and grief. He soon frowned in guilt, his sad emerald eyes falling on the unconscious boy shivering under the covers.

"You ran off when those things came at us," the redhead had continued, ignoring the stern look Mi-na was shooting at him. "You led the kid to that huge demon; you led him right into that trap. Everything that happened last night was because of–" Seung Mi-na had slapped a hand over her companion's mouth and glowered at him angrily.

"Stop it," she had managed to rasp out right in his face. After pulling back, Yun-seong had huffed to the side and walked away to tend to his horse.

However, his words had already left their mark. Siegfried had bowed his head low, his face hidden under shadow to hide the deep remorse Mi-na knew he was feeling. He was silent and distant after that, keeping mostly to himself by the younger boy's side and persistently ignoring anything that was offered to him, from food and water to Taki's vulgar medicine. Only when it was time to leave did he respond, quietly joining Sophitia on her mount upon her request.

Since that morning, the group had been travelling down the dirt road on their four remaining horses, moving at a steady trot due to Link's fragile condition. Wrapped in blankets, the young boy was in the care of Taki as they rode, carried in the huntress's arms upon her lap atop the saddle of Seung Mi-na's hazel stallion, Skeiron.

It was now hours past noon. A thick cover of white-gray clouds had hidden away the hot afternoon sun and brought forth a cool wind. The clopping of steel hooves on dirt was the only sound amongst the silent group until Yun-seong spoke up his resentment. The Korean pair took up the rear, trailing the lone Cassandra on her chestnut mare and out of earshot, not having to worry if the Greek girl understood their language.

"We spoke of this, Yun-seong," Seung Mi-na continued in a low murmur, slowly shaking her head in dismay, her forehead brushing against the young man's cloaked back. Combined with the lack of sleep and the drowsiness of the ninja's medicine, she had very little strength to keep herself up on their horse. She leaned against her companion, her arms wrapped around his stomach. Her hands curled into fists around the edges of his cloak when she added in frustration, "We knew something like this would happen… We knew we would run into danger on this journey."

Back in Athens, on that very day the children had revealed their true selves, the adults had gathered in Sophitia's home and discussed the risks and possible dangers they would likely encounter in their search for Soul Edge. They had taken many precautions to ensure a safe journey by sealing up the evil power in each of their shards of Soul Edge, turning the fragments into dull gray-black pieces of ordinary-looking metal. Taki had even prepared something for Siegfried to protect him from evil's grasp, a silver bracelet with holy power. And with the youngest boy's sacred sword in Siegfried's possession, they had all believed that they were well-prepared.

But despite everything they had done, danger still found them within a day in the form of undead lizards that appeared so suddenly without any detection. The result was the failure to protect the two physically youngest members of their group even though the five adults had pledged to watch over them.

Sophitia was the most disheartened, constantly blaming herself for being unable to save the children in time from the true evil hiding deep in the forest. However, she was a fool to consider it her fault since it was something that could not have been foreseen. Nonetheless, Mi-na understood how Sophitia felt since her heart was burdened with the same sorrows and regrets.

Yun-seong shifted in the saddle. "Those monsters came because of him," he stressed, peering over his shoulder to meet the older woman's angry frown with one of his own. "That demon was solely after him. You can't deny that, Mi-na."

No, she could not. Even Taki had deduced the same conclusion last night shortly after they had relocated their camp. What reason did the demon have for luring Siegfried away? No one had an answer and Mi-na doubted that the boy knew himself. They could only assume that evil attracted evil… Even so, it was wrong for Yun-seong to place all the blame on Siegfried. It was already known that the young knight was vulnerable to Soul Edge's influence. Why couldn't Yun-seong understand that?

Too tired and frustrated to argue, Mi-na said nothing to counter the male Korean's remark and looked away with a disgruntled sigh, having no choice but to rest the side of her face against the man's back. The constant pounding of hooves accompanied the silence between them. The moment allowed Mi-na to cool down her anger as she slowly exhaled a few deep breaths. She straightened, moving both of her arms up to rest over each of Yun-seong's shoulders. When he took a quick glance in her direction, she asked him quietly, "Why don't you go home, Yun-seong?"

He furrowed his brow. "Go home?" he nearly spat, "Why would–"

"It's obvious you don't want to be here," Mi-na interrupted, keeping her face stern.

"It's because–"

"What has happened was to be expected, Yun-seong, especially when we're dealing with Soul Edge. If you can't handle this, then go back home."

"Mi-na," he began. His tone had softened slightly to reflect the seriousness in his voice, "Do you know why I left in the first place?"

She hardened her gaze. "To find Soul Edge," she answered, remembering the foolish reason the runaway had told her right after she had found him and confronted him.

"You must've heard me wrong," Yun-seong grumbled, forming a small pout. "I wanted to find Soul Edge so I could bring it back. Do you know why?"

Of course she knew why. Yun-seong was just like another from home who once sought after the demon sword's power to aid their country in war. Back then, many, including Mi-na herself, had believed that Soul Edge was the key to victory and it was obvious that was how Yun-seong now felt.

She nodded but before she could say anything about it, Yun-seong answered for her. "You once said that I was just a child– selfish and arrogant, always wanting everything to go my way. But–"

"You still are–"

"But," he growled, cutting her interruption to resume explaining, "After you gave me this sword," he indicated to her family heirloom by placing a hand on the hilt beneath his cloak, "I… I hate to admit it, but I realized that I was indeed selfish so–"

"You actually admit it?" Seung Mi-na raised an eyebrow in stunned disbelief.

"Mi-na," he hissed, baring his teeth in frustration. "Quit interrupting me!" She quickly apologized with a little smirk and allowed him to continue. "Yes, I admit it, okay? So here I am, searching for the stupid sword not for myself but for us! For everyone back home. To end the upcoming war. So I'm not going back empty-handed."

Mi-na shook her head, astonished by his little speech but also infuriated by his foolish goal. "You still want Soul Edge? After everything you've learned about it? After the truth you've seen and heard?"

There was a short pause before the young man answered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them. "Yes…" His eyes grew serious and downcast as he whispered, "I just want to protect my country and the people that I love…"

"Yun-seong–"

"No matter what you say, I'm not going to change my mind."

She stayed quiet for a moment before she leaned back slightly, and smacked him over the head, hard. He yelped and rubbed his head before looking abruptly over his shoulder to glower at her in annoyance. "Why must you be such a meathead?" she stated firmly, trying hard to refrain from raising her voice too much. Her throat was getting dry and sore.

Yun-seong snorted and soon formed a small grin. "But for once, I'm not selfish, right?"

"Hong Yun-seong," Mi-na grounded out through clenched teeth. "Soul Edge is not the solution to winning our war. I want to save our country too but we can't rely on some evil power! You know what Soul Edge is capable of…You know the consequences… I don't want that to happen to you because of your stubbornness." Her hardened expression faltered with pity. "Look at Siegfried. Look what Soul Edge has done to him. Do you want to do that to yourself?" She didn't want him to suffer the same fate as Siegfried; she didn't want the redhead she looked upon as a younger brother to feel the same shame, pain and regret that she often saw on the face of the poor young knight. She didn't want to lose Yun-seong.

"I won't let the sword control me," Yun-seong replied, sounding quite confident as he shot Mi-na a determined look. "And I'm not a child Mi-na. I hate it when you look at me like you have to protect me or something. Well, stop it. I'm more capable than you know."

The woman could only roll her eyes. Yun-seong's arrogance would be his downfall if he continued to pursue after the legendary 'sword of salvation'. Desperate to change his mind, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms tight around him, making him flinch slightly in surprise. Weary, she rested her forehead against his back once more. "Please, Yun-seong, think through this carefully. Think of all the people who will suffer if you decide to take Soul Edge to use its evil power."

"No one will suffer, Seung Mi-na." He gripped her right hand and gave it a little squeeze in assurance. "I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else. I'll protect everyone. I won't become the next Nightmare." The cursed name was spoken in spite. "You'll see."

Her hand clenched around his for a brief moment before she pulled away and muttered, "No good will come out of your foolish decision."

"I'm not going back on what I said," was the redhead's stubborn response. "I've said so before: nothing you say will change my mind."

Mi-na closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. Despite everything they had learned and despite everything they had seen, the young man was still adamant on using the evil sword's power to save their homeland. "You're a damn idiot," was all she managed to utter.

"Yeah, I know," he quietly murmured before a small smile crossed his face. "But I'm doing it for my country and for the ones who are important to me."

The sky darkened by evenfall with the white clouds turning thick and gray, threatening with rain. Cool winds have picked up, whipping back cloaks and sending chills through the small boy in Taki's arms. Peering down at the ill child bundled in layers of blankets, the huntress slightly frowned at the look of pain distorting his young, reddened face. His condition remained unchanged; his body still burning with a high fever and his breathing abnormal. She had given him various remedies in their possession in hope of purging the poison from his system but none have shown any effect thus far. Only painkillers seemed to work, giving the boy temporary relief. However, she could only mask the pain for so long before his condition worsened.

Dark eyes narrowed at the gloomy sky. They needed to find shelter from the incoming rain. Further exposure to the elements would not benefit the child's already poor health. However, the next village was still three days away, making Taki deeply regret the decision to not return to Athens. She had hoped that Link would pull through. After all, the child single-handedly vanquished the terrible evil that had haunted the night with his powerful magic. The boy from another world was truly a strong, admirable warrior, both fearless and protective. It was often difficult for Taki to overlook his young appearance and childish demeanor to see the young man he truly was.

If he were to succumb to the poison… The mere thought brought a twinge of guilt within her heart. The others had entrusted him in her care. Having dealt with many demons and their different forms of poisons both weak and lethal, she was the most knowledgeable and experienced in treating them. And yet her knowledge and efforts seemed only futile in Link's case…

There was nothing else the demon huntress could do for the child but rely on time and faith in her remedies to heal him.

Taki adjusted her hold on the boy to reach one hand into the leather pouch attached to the back of her saddle for a black ceramic bottle. Carefully, she gave him a small dose of her antidote she had previously prepared before they had set out followed by some water to keep him hydrated. She then pressed her heels into the sides of her mount to make it trot up beside Sophitia's horse.

Shortly an hour ago the group had slowed their horses to a walking pace due to the lack of water available for their animals. They had to take care not to tire the animals too quickly. The incident the night prior had terribly stressed out the horses, resulting in uncooperative mounts that required a lot of coaxing and baiting to calm them all back down and prevent them from running away when untied. However, the animals were still noticeably nervous as they continued down the road, often jerking abruptly away from sudden movements from small animals emerging from the trees.

"Sophitia," the ninja called before slightly tugging back on the reins of her horse to make it walk alongside the other woman's gray mare. Sophitia turned her head at her name as did the half-awake boy seated in the saddle in front of her. "It may soon rain. It is best to seek shelter."

The Greek woman nodded as she breathed a deep sigh. She was visibly exhausted. In fact, everyone was just as weary due to the little rest they had over the night. "I understand," Sophitia quietly murmured. "However, the only form of shelter I can think of is a roadside inn a few more hours away. It will likely rain before we make it in time."

Taki shook her head at that but there was no other choice in the matter. "It is not like there is any other way," she said with a hint of tiredness.

Siegfried suddenly perked up. "Wait," he said, his voice much clearer and stronger than the last she had heard him speak. "Greta… Her home is not far from here. We could stay with her over the night… or until the weather clears."

Sophitia smiled at the suggestion. "I have nearly forgotten." She met Taki's stare, giving the older woman an assuring nod. "A little farther down there is a dirt road that will lead to a small cottage."

"This Greta, can we trust her?" the huntress inquired, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. She is a kind old lady who has helped us before. She is more than trusting."

Siegfried gave a curt nod in agreement, his tired gaze falling on the unconscious child in Taki's arms. "I'm sure Link would like to see her again…" he stated with a hint of remorse before looking away.

"Very well. We should quicken our pace." The ninja gestured for Sophitia to lead and motioned for everyone behind her to follow suit.

True to Sophitia's word, they had reached a small, worn down house at the end of a short dirt path within the forest by nightfall, moments before the first drops of rain. Siegfried was first to run ahead to explain the situation to the graying-haired elderly woman named Greta. The woman's bright smile had quickly turned into a worried frown when she saw the state of their group and Link's condition. After that, she offered her place for everyone without any hesitation and wished to help in any way she could.

It was relatively quiet within the only bedroom of Greta's little home with the exception of the soft pattering of rain on the roof and the shallow, ragged breaths of the ill child lying beneath the covers of the old bed. Muffled voices and clanging utensils could sometimes be heard behind the closed door as the others moved about in the kitchen and living quarters.

A thick wax candle on the small wooden bedside table was the only source of light in the room, its flame casting a deep orange glow. Beside it was a small, oval ceramic dish, its ochre paint chipped and cracked, holding a stick of burning incense and a trail of ash. Thin wisps of smoke gently wavered through the air, filling the room with a pleasant sweet scent that calmed the body and spirit.

Seated on the edge of the bed, Taki wrung the cold water out of a small cloth over a pail of freshly drawn water before neatly folding it and placing it over Link's forehead. The boy's fever had finally gone down, a hopeful sign that he was starting to recover. However, he wasn't entirely out of the critical zone yet.

Having done everything she could for the boy at the moment, the huntress leaned back with a drawn out sigh as she stretched her stiff arms above her head. She closed her tired eyes and massaged the crick in her neck.

It had only been two days since they started their journey and Taki was already feeling completely stressed out. Having to watch over two young children was more taxing than she had initially thought. Granted, the two boys in her care were far from normal; only children in body and not in mind; one with a dark, cursed fate and the other burdened with the task of protecting his distant homeland.

Through half-lidded eyes, Taki peered down at the brave little boy, her stoic mask crumbling with heartfelt pity at the evident pain on his young face. Sophitia was wrong to blame herself… for it was Taki who failed to protect the children. She was the eldest of the group and thus was silently appointed the role as leader. Everyone's safety was her responsibility. Skilled with hunting demons and the like she should have been able to detect the undead fiends before they got too close. She should have suspected the ambush to be a diversion in the first place. Why else would a group of weak creatures attack them?

Deep in thought, she was a little startled when the door to the bedroom swung open. Her mask returned only to falter slightly when she saw Sophitia enter. The blonde-haired woman nodded in greeting with a steaming mug in one hand and gently closed the door behind her. "Some tea?" she quietly asked, offering the white ceramic cup to the other. Taki kindly waved it away and Sophitia frowned in concern. "You've been in here for almost two hours. Allow me to watch over him for now while you get some rest."

Even though a moment of rest sounded good to the huntress's ears, it was not what she truly wanted. She had to remain alert, not wanting to risk another surprise ambush with demons. The ninja shook her head and before Sophitia could insist any further, Taki inquired on the whereabouts of the other boy for it was Sophitia who chose to keep a close eye on him throughout the entire day.

The younger woman sighed as she set the mug on the tabletop beside the dwindling incense stick. She crossed her arms beneath her blue cloak that was damp from the rain. "Still outside," she answered in a low murmur, sounding both frustrated and worried. "He refuses to come in and wishes to be alone. Cassandra is watching him."

"Were you able to get any answers from him while we were still on the road?"

"Very little if anything at all. For the most part, he still cannot remember the incident of last night. Perhaps over time he will–"

"Time is not on our side, Sophitia," Taki sharply interjected, "especially when a powerful demon is our main cause for concern. Chances of another attack are high so we must gather as much information as we can before that could happen." She bowed her head, her eyes averting to the child in bed. Her expression as well as her tone softened as she adjusted the blanket that covered the boy. "Siegfried may know the demon's purpose. He either does not fully understand or is too afraid to tell us. Any little information will help prevent another incident such as this." She gave the blonde a hardened stare. "You sense it, do you not? The evil within him…"

Biting her lower lip, Sophitia nodded. "It has grown… Even with your seal in place, I can sense it stronger than before. The encounter with the demon's evil power is likely the reason why. Further exposure could eventually lead to…" She trailed off, her head slowly shaking at the possible outcome that both feared to see. Loose strands of her golden hair partially covered her downcast eyes as she furrowed her brow in thought.

Breathing deep, Taki stood up and reached for the mug of tea. Her parched mouth savoured the taste of cloves and mint of the hot honey-coloured brew. Once finished, she answered Sophitia's questioning stare with, "I will speak with Siegfried and perhaps I can draw out some answers." The beautiful ninja added, "And I shall be firm with him and emphasize the consequences if he decides to keep silent."

The Athenian pursed her lips in disapproval and said, "If you are going to threaten him, I doubt you will get anything."

Taki formed a small smirk. "Although intimidation can often be persuasive," she began, making her way to the door, "I will not do such a thing. I will disclose the truth so he will understand."

"The truth?"

The huntress's hand lingered on the knob. Without looking at the other, she replied, "Yes. The truth. Sometimes the direct approach is more efficient than waiting… and often necessary." With that, Taki left Link in Sophitia's care.

Once she stepped into the living quarters, she found the young man, Yun-seong, already dozing away in a cushioned chair by Greta's sewing desk. The warmth coming from the kitchen's fiery hearth was comfortable, capable of lulling any weary body into a deep sleep with ease. Piled around the small area were the group's belongings, leaving very little space to move around. Busy cleaning up in the kitchen were Seung Mi-na and Greta, washing and drying the pots and dishes used for their late evening meal. As Taki strolled by, she briefly updated Seung Mi-na and Greta on Link's condition, noting the relatively good news, before suggesting for them to retire for the rest of the night.

Outside, it was pitch black and cool. The rain continued to steadily fall, filling the brisk night air with the crisp smell of the forest and softening the earth into mud. The sound of water trickling through the gutters muted all other noises of the night. After inhaling a deep refreshing breath, the huntress pulled up the hood of her black leather cloak to protect herself from the pelting rain and she began walking.

It did not take long to find the younger sister propped against the back side of the cottage with an oil lamp held in one hand before her. The flickering flame cast away the surrounding shadows in pale orange light and lit up the girl's young face. The overhanging roof above partially shielded her from getting too wet. She was peering out through the darkness at the dim white light shining within the woods a fair distance away. Silhouetted against the abnormal light was a small figure huddled against the large trunk and protruding roots of a towering deciduous tree. Gathered around the light were also the group's horses, sheltering from the rain under the many arms of the trees.

Taki silently approached Cassandra. When the girl glanced sideways at the ninja, she jumped and instinctively grasped the hilt of her sheathed sword by her hip before recognizing who it was.

"Gods, Taki, don't just appear out of nowhere!" the girl exclaimed.

The huntress slightly raised an eyebrow. "I did no such thing. You were only unaware of my presence," she calmly replied, making Cassandra angrily pout to the side as she regained her composure.

Turning her attention back to the strange light in the distance, the young Athenian's anger quickly diminished and she quietly said, "Did Sophie send you here? Maybe you'll have better luck with him."

"He has not moved since we arrived?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. The kid's very depressed. What Yun-seong had said this morning really got to him… My sister tried to talk to him several times but the only thing she got out of him were his demands to be left alone." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms, dangling the lamp by her side. "When I tried to speak with him, he only got angry. Damn kid…" Her frown betrayed her true worry for the stubborn boy.

Understanding the situation, the ninja stepped into the rain and started to head straight for the light in the woods. "Go inside and rest. I will take it from here."

She heard Cassandra mumble, "Try not to scare him to death," before the girl made her way around the house. A faint smile played on the huntress's lips for she had already nearly done so by accident back in Athens. Keeping the Athenian's words in mind, the ninja made her usually light steps heavier to disturb the wet grass and foliage of low-growing plants so her approach was noticeable when she drew close enough to see where the odd glow was coming from. Thrust into the ground before the huddled form of a boy was the Master Sword, its faint light casting shadows and making those who stood within its proximity aglow with holy radiance. Lying beside it was its decorated blue and gold sheath.

The horses were first to acknowledge her when she entered the light, their shimmering dark eyes turning in her direction in curiosity. Tied to different low-hanging branches, the animals were surprisingly tranquil; standing still on their long legs and only snorting quietly upon the huntress's approach.

Slow to rise was the boy's head as Taki rounded the many gnarled roots to stand across from him with the sacred sword between them. Through fringes of damp blond hair, he shot an icy glare at the woman only to quickly avert his eyes away when he met her stern gaze. He shifted uncomfortably on the ground and drew his knees closer to his body before muttering, "Is it difficult for all of you to understand that I want to be left alone?"

Taki crossed her arms as she studied him within the white glow of the mystic blade. Already he had fully recovered from the poison while Seung Mi-na still suffered from minor illness. His rate of healing was noticeably quicker than normal; both a blessed and cursed gift. He was shivering from the cold and damp and his face was pale and obviously weary from the lack of rest and nourishment. "It is true that everyone desires a moment of peace to think things through. However, we cannot risk leaving you alone."

He angrily huffed to the side. "I am not a child."

"Not in mind but you are in body. It still does not change the fact that you are vulnerable, Siegfried. You are weak against the evils of Soul Edge. If the incident of last night were to reoccur, would you be able to protect yourself alone – would you be able to fight against the evil that wishes to take you? If Link had not gone after you into the forest you would have been lost to the darkness before any of us could prevent it."

Siegfried visibly flinched and slowly shook his head, deeply distraught by the ninja's blunt words. All anger vanished from his emerald eyes as guilt and sorrow took hold of him, making him appear as young as he looked. "Then… what happened last night… it really was my fault…"

Taki dropped her stern expression and softened her tone as she walked towards the boy. "No. You cannot be blamed for what could not be controlled." She leaned against the same tree and stared at the steadily glowing sword before them. Its holy light was weaker than Taki last remembered, however the ninja still felt at ease for the blade defied the darkness and calmed the heart. That could explain why Siegfried left it out in the open. "We have taken many precautions to ensure your safety and yet evil still took us by surprise. I did not expect the demon of Soul Edge to be capable of reviving and using the deceased as its own puppets."

"Demon… of Soul Edge?" The boy gave her a brief glance over the shoulder and she noted the twinge of fear in his expression. "Is it the same one that attacked Malucci? The one-eyed demon?"

Nodding, the huntress narrowed her eyes at nothing and spoke of what she knew about the ugly, dismembered fiend that refused to die by her blades. By studying it from afar and within combat, she had concluded that the creature may have been borne from the shards of Soul Edge, not transformed from a human or animal. She had fought it several times throughout her journey, each battle entirely different due to its abnormal ability to mimic various fighting styles. She had to face herself the first time and nearly lost if not for Mekki-Maru's power. Since then she had to diversify her attacks and defensive maneuvers to adapt to the creature's ever-changing styles. Each time she had thought it defeated, the cursed demon would escape before she could finish it off, resulting in an endless chase over a span of months across Japan, Asia and Europe before finally reaching Greece. It left a trail of blood and death in its wake, making it easy to pursue but much more difficult to fight; each living soul it harnessed added to its fearsome power.

Why it led her to Greece, the ninja had assumed it was not to escape but to search for something; namely Soul Edge that was once in Nightmare's possession a mere month ago. However, the evil sword had been carried off into the mysterious light and separated from its wielder. So why did it not seek out the sword itself but instead sought after Siegfried?

"In truth, we did not see the one-eyed demon but its presence was there," Taki answered. "Its aura vanished when we entered the area where you and the other boy had defeated the giant Lizardman."

Siegfried straightened and gave the ninja a confused frown. "What? I don't remember a lizard, let alone a giant one… or how either of us even defeated it… Sophitia didn't mention that."

"What can you remember?" The huntress took care not to sound too forceful, knowing how difficult it was for the boy to recall everything that happened.

He opened his mouth but immediately closed it and turned his attention back to the Master Sword. "Nothing..."

"Do not lie. You are endangering yourself and others around you if you keep these secrets locked away."

Baring his teeth, he glared up at her and steeled against her hardened gaze. "What secrets?" he demanded.

"You know more than you actually understand," Taki replied evenly. "Back in Athens, on the morning before we left, you sensed something within the city, did you not?"

"No, I didn't sense anything." He then shot back accusingly, "Did you sense it? Was that why you just so happen to show up at the crack of dawn?"

She was irked by his tone of voice but did not show it. "Yes, from you."

Bewildered at first, his eyes slowly widened as he eventually comprehended what was said. "Me? What… What do you mean?"

Taki chose not to answer but firmly asked instead, "Are you aware of what is happening to you, Siegfried?"

He blinked and deeply furrowed his brow in despair just as he abruptly looked away, his head downcast and silent. He was hesitating, signifying that he somewhat understood what she was referring to if not entirely.

"Judging by your silence, I assume you are indeed aware. The demon is after you and you know this, correct?"

Stiffly, he shook his head. "I don't… No, why would it want me? I have nothing that it could want if it truly is a creature of Soul Edge. I no longer have the sword…"

"You were once the master of the sword. Perhaps…" The huntress stopped when she noticed his body tense up. "What is it?"

The boy soundly exhaled a quivering breath as he pressed his right armoured palm against his forehead. He was visibly shaking. "Nothing. It's nothing," he bit out in exasperation.

Again, he was lying, testing the huntress's patience. "Do you sense danger?" Being cautious, she scanned the surrounding darkness beyond the light's reach, one hand swiftly moving to grip the hilt of Rekki-Maru, the only sword in her possession. She had hidden Mekki-Maru within her belongings back in Greta's bedroom, bounded in numerous seals to protect Siegfried from its evil aura and to prevent detection from dark forces. However, without the powerful blade, she feared she would not stand a chance against the mimic-demon if it were to suddenly attack.

"No… that's not it…"

Taki regained her composure and quietly sighed in relief before deciding to sit down against the tree, close enough to the boy to not evoke any discomfort. She pulled down her hood, not minding the small droplets of water pelting the top of her head. "Then what is troubling you? Keeping it to yourself will only do more harm than good."

He was annoyed and most of all, untrusting of her and it clearly showed on his face. "What more can you do to help me? All you've done was give me a useless seal." He flicked his left wrist at her to indicate the holy chain hidden within his gauntlet.

Holding back her temper, she felt her right eye twitch at his bitter comment. The bracelet was far from useless; its holy power may be weak but it still suppressed the evil lying dormant within his soul even if he did not know it. Combined with the Master Sword's radiant power, Taki could not detect the faintest trace of evil from him at such a close proximity. However, with his physical weakness to the sacred blade, he could not keep it out of its scabbard all the time. The chain was necessary for him to remain in control without the sword in hand and Taki was going to make sure he kept the accessory on at all times no matter how much he despised it.

Ignoring the matter with the bracelet, Taki went straight to the point that she wanted to discuss with him. "By telling me what you know, what you felt, what you saw and heard before and on the night of the attack, I may be able to learn the demon's true motives and prevent it from harming you and the others. Link still suffers with the poison, Siegfried. He cannot save you again. Not until he pulls through and that will not be soon. So allow me to protect you in his stead."

Mentioning the other boy brought a pang of guilt on Siegfried's face. Since the first time she met the children in the dark streets of Athens, it wasn't difficult to see the strong bond they shared. Brought together by a strange twist of fate, the two former enemies have become nearly inseparable friends.

Still defiant, the young knight glowered at the ninja only to have his anger waver under her steadfast gaze. "I-I don't need you–"

Taki cut in sharply, "You cannot deny that you are weak to Soul Edge and its evil. If you do not come to terms with your own weakness, you will put all of us in more danger. Do you understand that?"

For a while, he stayed silent, too busy chewing on his lower lip as he stared at his boots in deep thought. The only sound between them was the falling rain and the snorts of the horses. It was calming, dwindling away the ninja's pent-up frustration. Minutes passed and neither of them moved nor made a sound.

Taki had to be patient with the boy to let him know that she was not here to mock, pity, or to accuse him of anything. She quietly spoke up in hope of gaining his trust; "If you do not wish the others to know of our discussion then I will not tell and they will not pry. You have my word."

He gave her a sideways glance, his emerald eyes seeking the truth behind her promise. She allowed her sincerity to show upon her true face, bringing a small look of surprise from the other. Gradually, the boy's bitter mood faded.

Taking a deep breath, Siegfried leaned his back against the tree and held his open palms before him over raised his knees, his gauntlets brightly reflecting the light of the holy sword. Forlorn, he stared at his hands, curling his fingers inward to make the claws on each end look deadly. "Link was right…" he began in a low mutter, "we wouldn't have survived if it was only the two of us searching for Soul Edge. He'd probably be dead and I…" He closed his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. He said nothing for a moment, his head slowly shaking at his own morbid thought. "You said the demon was there last night. I remember feeling a powerful evil aura coming from a tall creature with eyes that glowed red in the dark…"

"The giant Lizardman, I assume. It must have also been undead for the smaller fiends we faced also had eyes that shone red with a malevolent power." A pile of bones and armour were all that remained of the enormous beast when Taki had found it with the exception of a severed, scaly hand still intact. Its body's cursed flesh had completely vaporized due to the power of Link's golden arrow.

With regret clear on his young face, Siegfried tentatively met the huntress's gaze. "Did I lose control again? Was Link physically hurt when you found us? Did I…" He failed to finish, his voice weak and quivering.

"He received numerous minor scratches and heavy bruising to the right of his body." Taki crossed her arms and gave him a slightly assuring look. "I cannot say if his injuries were entirely your doing but you must know that the Master Sword was drawn and lying beside you when I found the both of you unconscious."

Siegfried turned towards the magnificent weapon, showing a hint of relief. "I remember wielding the sword… and with it I was standing before the monster with Link. What happened before and after, I only draw a blank. I don't remember leaving camp; I can't even remember waking up in the first place. Only…" Trailing off, he deeply frowned as he stared off into the distant shadows, his face turning grim.

Taki prompted him to continue, being mindful not to be demanding. The boy was reluctant to share at first, needing a few minutes to silently think before he spoke of dreams he should not have dreamt; not when Link's mysterious song was supposed to be in effect. He didn't tell her what he dreamt of; he only mentioned briefly that the nightmares left him shivering with dread and fear. The reason was now clear on why he refused to give in to sleep's embrace. And it first began on the night before their departure…

Having quietly listened to it all, Taki could only conclude that there was a possible connection between the growing evil within him, the sudden intrusion of his nightmares, and the demon of Soul Edge. However, during the group's stay in Athens, the ninja had scouted the city and the surrounding areas and could not find any trace of the demon nearby. So what other evil presence could have affected Siegfried? Could it be... that his own dark power was slowly awakening each passing day? This thought troubled the huntress. If that was the possible case then she needed to keep a closer eye on the boy.

It was getting far too late into the night and Siegfried had told her everything he was willing to discuss. From what she learned, she was hardly any closer in finding out the one-eyed demon's true goal or how to predict when it would attack again. She had to rely on Siegfried to warn her of any danger since he was the most sensitive to Soul Edge's evil. In the meantime, the ninja had to remain vigilant.

She stood up, grateful to stretch out her stiff legs after sitting under the tree in the damp cold for over an hour. "It is time to head back inside," she announced, glancing out into the open and seeing nothing but the pitch black of night. However, she could hear the rain had let up, sounding no more but a drizzle.

"I'd like to stay out here a little longer," the boy murmured, keeping his attention on the sword of light. The horses continued to stand around quietly, some of their heads drooping in sleep.

"You have been out here long enough. We will be leaving first thing in the morning."

"So soon? Link isn't well enough to move." His shock turned into worry.

"The longer we stay here, the greater chance we could endanger Greta. I also need to purchase more remedial herbs since the ones I have used have shown very little effect on him." Seeing his disappointment and concern, she added, "His fever has gone down but he has yet to regain consciousness. It is best we make our way to the next village quickly. Now, sheathe that sword and head back inside for some rest."

Scowling, he didn't move. "You know I will not sleep."

"Would you like me to prepare a sleeping draught?"

"Will I dream?"

"I am not certain."

"Then no."

The huntress narrowed her eyes and he evenly stared back in defiance. The stubborn boy was difficult to handle unlike the others in the group. A simple, dissatisfied glare from the ninja often got everyone to listen or change their mind immediately. Usually it worked with the young knight but not always, aggravating Taki to the point of having to argue or, above all else, resort to using intimidation. "I will teach you meditation."

"Meditation?" He scoffed, obviously not liking the idea.

"Either that or I will physically knock you out. Which do you prefer?"

Siegfried was appalled at first before giving the older woman a hesitant but skeptical look. "Neither…"

Taki's dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Act like a child, then I will treat you like a child."

"I am not acting like a child!" His infuriated outburst woke the sleeping horses.

Taki crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Then prove me wrong by doing as I say."

"That's not exactly…" He stopped short when her glare greatly intensify. Siegfried flinched away and let out a long disgruntled sigh. "Fine…" he grumbled in defeat. Having eaten nothing throughout the day combined with very little sleep, he struggled to rise onto his own feet and arrogantly refused any help the ninja offered.

Taking note of his exhausted state, Taki sheathed the Master Sword and carried the heavy sword with her, hearing only a small form of protest. "I cannot allow Sophitia to always worry about you," she began, walking through the light rain. "You should try to be less careless and stubborn for her sake."

He grunted in annoyance as he slowly followed right behind her, his heavy footsteps soundly dragging through the wet grass. "I'm not careless." In a quieter tone he added, "And I'm not that stubborn…"

Seated cross-legged on the bedroom floor on top of his bedroll, Siegfried quietly observed as Taki gave Link her medicine, one small spoonful at a time. No matter how vulgar her concoction smelled and tasted, the elf did not respond to it.

When the huntress noticed the older boy watching, she gave him a firm stare. "Maintain your focus. Calmly, breathe in and out."

Siegfried huffed. "I am breathing. I'm sitting here and I'm breathing in and out just fine," he replied in an annoyed and sarcastic manner. He had never meditated before and already he hated it. Thanks to the many innocent souls he had devoured in his past, he knew the various steps in achieving a calm state of consciousness, but to reach that point himself was an entirely different story. The method and theory behind it was completely dull and pointless to him. He didn't have the patience and worst of all, he could never clear his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes he would always remember his stupid dreams. Those fierce red orbs glaring at him in the darkness, full of anger and malice, would not go away.

Not only were his nightmares haunting him, with Link still ill from poison, Siegfried was overwhelmed with guilt. He could not accept that the young boy's suffering was not his fault despite what Taki and the other women tried to tell him.

No matter how hard he tried, Siegfried could not remember how or why he had left the camp during the ambush. The only thing he could vaguely recall was the desperation he had felt, desperation for what exactly, he had no idea and it frustrated him to no end. Nevertheless, Link had gone after him…

Damn, stupid little elf… Siegfried wanted to be angry at the boy for foolishly risking his life for the knight. But if it had not been for Link… The long-haired boy quickly shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the frightening thought.

Taki ignored his sarcasm and repeated in a monotone, "Calmly. In and out."

After rolling his eyes, Siegfried continued to watch Taki work. She stirred the contents of the bowl in her hand and raised the wooden spoon to her lips to gently blow over the steaming hot liquid to cool it down. Then carefully, she gave the medicine to Link without making him choke.

Siegfried frowned, not liking the sound of the younger boy's raspy breaths or the look of pain across his face. The ninja's antidotes were not working. There had to be something else that could be done to cure the elf.

The older boy placed a bare hand over the scabbard of the sheathed sword by his side, silently wishing for the blade's holy power to somehow save its own master. As he glanced down at the Master Sword he caught sight of Link's smaller sword and shield propped against the wall and lying beside them was the boy's satchel of items.

The bag got Siegfried's immediate attention. Link still had two bottles of his awful potions, how could the knight forget? Grabbing the satchel, Siegfried dug through it and found the glass bottles. He held them up to see them better in the orange light of the candle. One was two-thirds full, its liquid contents thick and blue, and the other was still nearly full and green in colour.

Taki slightly raised an eyebrow as he approached her with the bottles in hand. "These potions, try adding them to your antidote," he suggested, uncorking the blue one first.

Grasping the offered bottle, the huntress eyed the liquid suspiciously. "What is this? It is a very strange colour."

"Link's own medicine. They are healing potions he had brought with him. Although I've never seen him drink the green one so I'm not sure what it actually does. The blue one, try it first. Or wait," he formed a cruel little smile, "Why not add them both at the same time?"

Raising her eyebrow higher, the ninja was quick to disregard the boy's sinister plan. Wordlessly, she nodded and poured a small amount of the blue and green potions into her bowl before mixing it all together. The final mixture turned completely black. Siegfried cringed, unable to imagine how atrocious the disgusting-looking concoction would taste. When Taki gave a spoonful of it to the elf, the young boy's face gradually morphed into disgust.

Seeing such a response from Link brought a vengeful sneer on the knight's lips. Having suffered through the elf's vile red potions, it was gratifying to have Link experience the same torture. Siegfried's smile soon faded as vengeance turned into hope. He did not doubt the powerful effects of the young boy's potions but if they did not work, Siegfried wasn't sure what else they could do.

Soon after, the ninja commanded of him to return to his meditation while she finished tending to Link. Groaning, he reluctantly obeyed and plopped back onto his bedroll with a heavy sigh. He crossed his legs and slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin over his right knuckles. Bored within an instant, he sharply exhaled through his nose, pretending to practice the stupid breathing exercise.

He knew the night was going to be a long one. It did not help that Taki remained in the room to 'guide' him through the steps of meditation. She had lit up a new incense stick to fill the room with sweet-smelling smoke to both aid in Siegfried's process and to purge Link's lungs.

Since Link was small enough, the huntress rested at the other end of the bed, her back against the wall, her legs crossed, her hands upon her knees, her eyes closed, and her head bowed forward so her dark hair hid her face. "In. And out," she would murmur, demonstrating the rhythm and depth of each breath. She would utter the same thing or correct his posture when she knew Siegfried was failing to follow without even looking.

Time painstakingly dragged on. Siegfried kept falling asleep rather than achieving anything. After fighting to stay awake for some time, he eventually noticed the ninja had not said a word for awhile. Nor had she moved from her position, making the boy assume she was either sleeping or deeply meditating and had forgotten all about him.

Slightly grateful for that, Siegfried was free to do whatever he wanted to stay awake and occupy his mind from his own dreadful thoughts. He carefully splashed his face with water from the nearby bucket, hoping to wash away some of his fatigue. His attention then wandered the familiar room. Tired emerald eyes studied the many different frames of pressed flowers hanging on the walls like he had done so many times before, recalling the names of each plant from memories not his own. It was somewhat quiet in the room, with Link's laborious breathing and the muffled snores of that idiot redhead coming from the other side of the door the only sounds Siegfried could hear.

He kept his hands busy by painfully brushing out the many tangles in his long hair with the small wooden comb Sophitia had bought for him that he nearly forgot he had. When that task was finished, he played around with Link's gem-like Rupees, sorting them out on the floor by their colour in neat rows.

Just when he was about to done cleaning up all the jewels, he heard a soft moan from Link. Siegfried perked up, seeing the boy weakly stir under the blankets. He took a quick glance at the ninja and found her unmoving before moving to stand over the bed.

Blue eyes fluttered open and shifted about in a daze before they fell on the standing boy. Slowly blinking, it took some time before Link recognized the other. Once he did, he drew a sharp gasp, his body shrinking away and his eyes wide with fear.

Startled by such a reaction, Siegfried frowned and took a step back. "It's all right, Link," he whispered, "It's only me, Siegfried."

The elf blinked a few times, the fear immediately turning into a relieved smile. "Sie… Siegfried," the boy croaked out, his voice dry and hoarse and his breathing laboured. Swallowing, he cringed in pain and soundly wet his mouth and lips.

"Don't talk." Siegfried empathized with the other. "Just go back to sleep."

Link stuck out his tongue as he scrunched his face in disgust. "I taste… mud," he muttered breathlessly, ignoring the other, "Sour mud… Did you pour mud down my throat?"

Lightly smirking, the knight shook his head and sullenly replied, "It's called an antidote." When the elf looked confused, Siegfried added with regret, "You were poisoned."

Drawing a deep ragged breath, the younger boy furrowed his brow at that. "No wonder I feel terrible… How?"

Siegfried bit his lower lip and hesitated to answer. He said instead, "You shouldn't worry about it for now. Just get more sleep."

Link's frown deepened and he closed his eyes in concentration rather than rest. "Wait… I remember now… There was a giant Lizardman… Its eyes were red… and it… Its evil was strong…" He was shaking his head at the memory, but soon his relieved smile returned when he looked up at the older warrior. "Farore… I'm glad you're safe. Was afraid you were…"

Trailing off in a glum tone, Siegfried instantly knew what Link was referring to. Desperate to hear the truth, Siegfried felt nothing but dread when he quietly asked, "Did I lose control? Did I… attack you?"

"What? Not at all." Link stared in confusion for a moment before realizing what was wrong. "You don't remember…"

"No. Nothing…" Except his cursed dreams…

"You were still you," the younger one assured, bearing a grateful smile. "You saved me with the Master Sword."

At the mention of the holy weapon, Siegfried glanced down at the sheathed blade on the floor behind him. His hands curled into fists by his sides as he recalled the weight of the sword and the feel of the blade cutting cleanly into something thick and bony. Bits and pieces of the incident were slowly coming back to him. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to piece them all together. "… not dreaming!" Link had shouted to him. That was the moment Siegfried had dropped the sword and froze in fear, right before the giant lizard came at them, breathing out a thick cloud of black poison. But there was still a huge gap in his memories. "How did I get there?"

The elf didn't have an exact answer. "It… somehow lured you away. You were in a trance when I found you… I barely made it in time…"

Again Siegfried was drawn to the evil of the demon without knowing it. There was something he was desperate to find that night… had it only been the demon's power? Thinking about it started to hurt. Sinking to his knees, he rubbed his forehead at the sudden pain throbbing against his skull. Link was saying something but he didn't hear. "What?"

"You okay?" The elf tried to move, managing only to roll onto his left side. He panted from the effort, giving the other a tired, worried look. "You didn't get poisoned, did you?"

"I-I did. I only just recovered… Link, I'm so sorry. You wouldn't be in this mess if I…"

"No… You don't have to apologize." For some reason the elf gave the older blond a cocky grin. "This is nothing. I've been through worse."

"What could be worse than this?" Siegfried had to ask in bewilderment, gesturing at the bedridden boy.

Link was in terrible shape; constantly shivering from fever, visibly exhausted, his throat painfully hoarse, and his breathing heavy and ragged. In spite of all that, the boy was still capable of grinning through it all. "The most diabolical thing ever: getting bitten by the undead. They leave a nasty infection. Nearly lost an arm one time." He soon looked concerned. "Wait… those lizards… they were undead. Did anyone get bitten? Is everyone all right?"

The knight wasn't aware of anyone hurt aside from the one horse that was killed. He was about to answer when another voice suddenly intruded, making both boys jump; "Everyone is safe."

Siegfried sharply exhaled and shot a heated glare in the ninja's direction. He wasn't sure how long Taki had been listening to them, feigning sleep.

"Goddesses…" Link exclaimed breathlessly, staring wide-eyed at the ninja. "Didn't see you there, Miss Taki."

"I apologize for startling you," she said with a curt nod. "I am relieved to see you finally awake."

Frowning, the elf shifted his gaze between Siegfried and the huntress. "How long have I…"

"A day at most." The huntress moved to sit on the edge of the bed and gave the younger boy a slight shake of her head and a small assuring smile. "Do not concern yourself with anything, Link." She gently rolled him onto his back and lightly touched his forehead before remoistening the folded cloth and placing it back on. "Rest some more. The both of you." Her dark eyes fell on Siegfried on the last sentence, making the long-haired boy inwardly groan.

Link glanced over at the knight in worry. "But Siegfried won't sleep. Not willingly, anyway. I could–"

Siegfried shook his head. "No. It's fine, boy. You're in no condition to do anything." And your song no longer stops the dreams…

"I can–"

Taki placed a finger over the child's lips, stilling his tongue. "Enough. Morning will soon arrive and our journey is still far. I will resolve the problem so do not overexert yourself." She turned to the knight on the floor, her face stern and her arms crossed. Sighing deeply, her exhaustion was noticeable upon her complexion if only for a fleeting moment before her strict demeanor returned. "Meditation requires discipline which you seem to lack. You leave me with no other alternative, Siegfried."

She stood abruptly, making the boy fall back in alarm. Siegfried gulped as he edged away from the towering ninja, knowing full-well what she was thinking of doing. "H-Hey, are you seriously going to–" He didn't even get to finish. The huntress was leaning over him within a blink of an eye, her arms wrapped tight around him. There was a sharp pain at the back of his neck followed by numbness that spread throughout his body. Everything turned black shortly after.


	14. Entwined in Light and Darkness

Link was practically smothered by Greta as she gave him one big hug. For the most part, he didn't mind even though she was crushing his many tender bruises that adorned his sore and weary body. Pulling back, she was teary-eyed but smiling, her wrinkled face showing both relief and sadness under the faint light of the morning sun peeking through the cover of clouds. "Oh, my dear child, it was wonderful to see you again."

Her calloused hands gently brushed back his hair before resting them on his shoulders. "But please, in the name of all the holy gods, please be more careful on your journey. I do not want to see you sick or hurt again. Both of you." She turned to Siegfried, her smile never fading, and embraced him next. Awkwardly, the older boy stiffly returned the hug, his face turning a light shade of red. "If you two make me worry another moment, my hair will turn all gray."

"Don't worry, Greta." Link tried to sound assuring but his voice was husky and weak. He opted to show her instead by giving the kind old lady a grateful smile after she attempted to fix Siegfried's hair and straightened out his clothes. Draped around the pouting knight's shoulders was the newly sewn hooded cloak Greta had given him that morning. Dark blue in colour and made of fine cloth, it was one of a matching pair with Link wearing the other one. It was one of her last gifts to the boys along with the extra bundle of fresh ingredients she had gathered from her garden for the whole group. Although they had tried to kindly refuse Greta's generous offer, the old lady would not accept no for an answer.

"Again, we must thank you for everything," said Siegfried, forming a small smile as he nodded at her. Link wasn't sure if it was a genuine smile since the knight had been grouchy most of the morning.

When Siegfried remembered the little incident last night with Taki, he had been downright furious at the ninja but only showed his indignation towards her when she wasn't around. When she was present, he tended to scowl with obvious contempt while the elder woman either acted indifferent or stern as usual. Link still wasn't sure what Taki had done to instantly knock the knight out cold. He couldn't see from where he lay and when he asked out of shock, the ninja only ordered the young boy to return to sleep. Her tone indicated that there was to be absolutely _no_ argument. She had clearly made an example of what she was capable of that night...

Surprisingly, Taki was rather gentle with Link that morning… until she had to force the boy to drink all of the foul medicine she had prepared for him. Black as night and as thick as syrup, the antidote she brewed tasted like spiced, bitter _dirt_ with a hint of sourness to it. The reason for the atrocious flavour was later revealed by Siegfried that the concoction was a horrible mixture of Taki's herbal remedy and Link's blue and green potions. Swallowing all of the disgusting liquid took sheer willpower while keeping it down was the main challenge. The whole process was absolute torture and Siegfried enjoyed every moment of it as he stood watching off to the side with a vengeful sneer on his face.

Even though Taki made Link suffer with terrible nausea, she had only meant well. After all, the young warrior had learned that it was her who closely looked after him when he fell ill. The Hylian couldn't be more grateful to her. It took some time but he did eventually start feeling better after downing the medicine. His fever was gone, the pain in his throat and chest was bearable, and the many aches plaguing his entire body were mild compared to the night before.

"Forgive us for intruding on you so suddenly," Siegfried continued with an apologetic frown, averting his gaze to the muddy ground.

Greta gave him a small smile. "I only wish I can do more for you. You've both been through so much..." She draped her arms around both boys for one final hug. "It saddens me to say goodbye again but it is a joy to see you both well and back on your feet. I wish you two the best of luck in finding what you are searching for. You are always welcomed here. Always." Her hand lingered on the older boy's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze. "Siegfried, watch over your little brother now. Do not let him get into more trouble."

The knight flinched, visibly trying to suppress his unspoken denial. "Y-Yeah…" Siegfried murmured, carefully brushing an armoured hand through his hair in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him." As he spoke he shot the younger boy a sideways glare and a forced smile.

Link's grin broadened as he raised his brow in a teasing manner. Although he was disappointed that Siegfried revealed his true name to Greta when he told the 'truth' upon their arrival, (which was another fabricated story that spoke of their reason for travelling eastward with Sophitia and the others), Link was still happy that the older blond kept the part where they were brothers. Siegfried wouldn't explain to the Hylian the details of their lie, he only told Link to play along with no questions asked, which the younger boy did to his heart's content and much to Siegfried's annoyance.

In return for her kindness and hospitality, Link handed the old woman a handful of colourful Rupees just as Cassandra and the others made their way around the cottage with their horses in tow. Once everything was packed onto their mounts, they all said their goodbyes and gave a final wave of farewell before setting out on the muddy road.

By noon, they stopped at a humble-looking inn situated along the main road for a hot meal. There were only a few travelers currently staying at the abode and all were visibly uptight. Inside, the atmosphere was tense when three tradesmen currently staying there approached their group, warning of dangers that lie ahead in the eastern direction. The men spoke of monster sightings and further shared their story when Taki and Sophitia probed for more details.

"Giant lizards carrying swords and shields…" Link mumbled, eavesdropping on the conversation taking place in the lobby. He rubbed his tired eyes before slumping over on the worn wooden table, groggy from the long-lasting side-effects of Taki's antidote.

He, Siegfried, Cassandra, Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong were seated around the only two tables in the small dining quarters. The savoury smells of food cooking wafted through the warm air. It was noisy with the tall middle-aged innkeeper and his young teenage daughter preparing the group's meal in the kitchen nearby. Utensils clattered against pots, knives chopped against cutting boards, and water boiled on a firewood stove while the young short-haired brunette hummed a happy little tune as she worked alongside her father. Despite the noise, Link could hear most of what was said between the trademen's answers and Taki's and Sophitia's questions.

"It's Astaroth," Siegfried snarled under his breath from his seat beside the younger boy. With one elbow resting on the table, he propped the side of his head atop his metal knuckles, feigning boredom. His emerald eyes narrowed hatefully at the new groove he was slowly carving into the surface of the table with the index claw of his right gauntlet. Each time the metal scraped against wood, it produced an audible screech that was starting to get on Link's nerves.

Sitting across from the youngest boy, Cassandra leaned forward on her elbows and whispered, "Are you sure? Not dead, moving ones, right?"

The Hylian slightly lifted his hooded head from his folded arms to glance sideways at the standing group in the lobby. He waited, hearing Taki ask a similar question moments later followed by the men's confused and bewildered responses. "Not undead… It was in broad daylight when they saw a small group of lizards marching in the eastern direction. This was two days ago."

Cassandra pursed her lips to the side and furrowed her brow in troubled thought. "We're following Astaroth's army…"

Yun-seong grumbled a curse from the other table, sitting right behind Link. "Don't tell me we're going to have to fight _living_ lizard-freaks too…"

Siegfried snorted, stopping momentarily at his task of digging a hole through the wood to glare over his shoulder at the young man. "It's Astaroth you should be more concerned about, boy."

There was an annoyed grunt from the redhead. "My main concern is _you_ , brat. You– Oof!" A quick elbow jab from Mi-na sharply cut him off.

The knight's snide retort was thankfully interrupted when their meals were brought to their tables by the innkeeper's cheerful daughter. Bowls of hot soup and plates of fried flat bread topped with meat and vegetables were set before each member as well as the two empty seats saved for Sophitia and Taki.

The young brunette was tall for her age of fifteen, having inherited her growing height from her towering father no less. She hovered by their table after their food was served and introduced herself as Nada. She was curious and also eager to strike up a friendly conversation with them, most likely a habit of hers when meeting new guests. With mostly straight faces, Cassandra and Seung Mi-na did most of the talking, introducing each member of the group and telling half-truths and lies about their purpose for travelling.

However, when Nada politely inquired if Link and Siegfried were Cassandra's _children_ , Siegfried choked on his food and Link couldn't help but gape with his mouth full. The Athenian let out a nervous laugh and stuttered, "Wh-What? Don't be ridiculous! I'm not _that_ old! They– They're…" She quickly shifted her gaze between each boy, a sudden idea noticeably forming in her head. "They're my brothers," she stated with a false smile as she gave a curt nod in their direction, prompting them to follow along.

Link couldn't hide his wide, amused smile while Siegfried stared at the blonde girl with uttermost horror. There was stifled laughter coming from Seung Mi-na as Nada quickly apologized for her 'mistake'. By then, Sophitia and Taki joined the others in both the food and their ploy.

"Oh, come on, kid, stop making that face," said Cassandra as she smirked at the silently fuming knight shortly after leaving the inn. Leading her mount by the reins, she raised an eyebrow at Siegfried as she turned her horse around to face the dirt road. "You and Link were already pretending to be brothers. So what's wrong with me pretending to be your sister?" She lightly giggled.

" _Siegfried_ ," the long-haired boy growled in irritation. "My name is Sieg-fried. Not 'kid', not 'brat', and certainly not 'brother'!"

"But 'brother' suits you perfectly, brother!" Link added from the side. He received the knight's trademark scowl in return.

"It. Does. _Not_."

Bearing a mischievous smile, the youngest strolled over and asked in a quiet murmur, "Then why didn't you tell Greta that we aren't brothers?"

Siegfried abruptly turned his back towards the other. "Because! There's really no damn reason. Stop asking about it!" With that, he stormed towards Taki and her borrowed mount, Skeiron, for she had specifically _commanded_ the knight to accompany her at all times while on the road (even though the boy was highly uncomfortably around her) for a reason neither would say and no one would question.

Curious as to why the knight reacted in such a way, Link glanced over at Cassandra in hope for an explanation but she only shrugged. Apparently, no one knew the exact details of Siegfried's story, so Link had no choice but to somehow pry out the answer.

The group continued on the eastern road despite the many warnings the hosts and travelers had given them before their departure. Luckily, they encountered nothing out of the ordinary throughout the rest of the day. Even travelers were sparse, bringing a sense of worry to what could be lying ahead by the time they reached the next village. By nightfall, they made camp near the border of the forest, taking extra precautionary steps to prevent another sudden ambush. With Astaroth and his minions roaming the region, they had to keep their guard up at all times.

As the adults prepared their evening meal by the fire, Link pestered Siegfried to help him feed the horses. Standing before Thanos, Cassandra's chestnut stallion, the boy in green held out his cupped hands full of grains for the horse. Close by, the knight did the same for Sophitia's gray mare, Althaia. Thanos dug right into his meal but the mare seemed hesitant to approach the older boy.

With a sullen smile, Link told the other, "You know, maybe if you stop scowling, you wouldn't scare her so much."

Siegfried huffed. "I'm not scowling. And I don't think– No… never mind." He sighed, his gaze lowering to the ground.

In the dim light of the distant fire, Link couldn't see the knight's face clearly. However, he could easily tell that something was bothering the older warrior. In fact, Siegfried had been noticeably tense ever since they made camp, but had noted no danger. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was Siegfried's quick reply as he shook his head. As always, he was avoiding the matter, making the Hylian worry.

Link patted Thanos's snout when the animal finished his meal and moved to stand beside Althaia. Hushing, the boy stroked the mare's nose and gently tugged on her reins, coaxing the animal to step towards the knight. She snorted with reluctance but eventually obeyed, taking small steps until she stood tall before the older blond who impatiently waited. Tentatively, she lowered her head and nibbled the first few grains from Siegfried's armoured hands before burrowing her nose into it. Link's smile was brief; concern soon took over when he saw the other looking downcast once more.

The Hylian opened his mouth only to shut it again. Asking about the problem directly would most likely irk the stubborn blond. He thought for a moment and decided to ease up the situation by his usual method and carefully work around from there.

"Siegfried." The knight raised his head and Link smirked in amusement. "You can lower your hands. Althaia's done. Come on, let's feed the other two, brother."

He got the desired reaction from the older warrior. "I am _not_ your brother," Siegfried hissed through clenched teeth.

Snickering, the youngest dragged the sack of feed over to Skeiron and Zephyros. Immediately, the pair of animals stopped grazing and tried to stick their noses into the bag when he got close. He had to forcefully pry them away with Siegfried's help. Oddly but also effectively, the horses shied away from the older boy when he drew near them. As the boys hand-fed the horses after some more coaxing, Link raised an eyebrow at the knight. "You had a chance to deny it back at Greta's but you didn't. So deep down in your little heart you actually enjoy being my brother, don't you?"

Siegfried angrily snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're out of your mind, elf. The only reason I kept up our brotherly act was because…" His anger dwindled and his voice became quiet. "It's punishment… For everything I've done to you…"

"Punishment?" Link burst out laughing and ended up coughing uncontrollably due to his easily irritated throat and lungs. Once he regained his composure, he smirked at his friend. "How is this punishment, brother?"

"Because I _hate_ it. Now stop calling me that!"

"You know I won't let this go." Link grinned. "Besides, we need a background story if people are always asking who we really are. We can't keep making up different lies. Gotta keep up the act. It's actually quite fun with the sisters involved too." The oldest groaned and before he could say anything in retaliation, Link added in a softer tone, "And you've done nothing wrong, Siegfried. There's no reason for you to punish yourself."

Silence fell between them. They listened to the chattering of the adults and the noisy eating horses. "I don't deserve your forgiveness," Siegfried muttered after a moment had passed. He dropped his arms the instant Skeiron finished his meal, keeping his eyes on the ground before his feet. "I've caused you harm many times… and I'm afraid of doing it again."

"You won't. Not with the Master Sword by your side."

"But it _was_ at my side that night," the older blond argued. He reached over his back, his right hand grasping the covered hilt of the aforementioned sword. "Always has been since you have entrusted it to me. It never leaves my sight and yet, on that night, I was still drawn to the evil hiding in the forest without even knowing it! The sword… it's not enough. Not against a creature as powerful as Soul Edge."

Link moved to stand before the taller one and hardened his gaze, however he doubted if Siegfried could see his face. "You saved me with it. You broke out of your trance and wielded the sword in your hands to face the demon."

The other shook his head. "But that was _after_ the demon had lured me to that cursed place and attacked you. The sword didn't protect me before then so how will it now?" Siegfried demanded angrily. "I cannot rely on it! Do you understand?!"

"Is that why you're trying to meditate?" Link quietly asked. He had overheard the many exchanges between the huntress and the knight while they were out on the road that afternoon and the subject of proper meditation was always the main argument.

"It's Taki's stupid idea," the knight grumbled out bitterly. "And it's partially the reason…"

"Hey, kids! It's time to eat!" Seung Mi-na suddenly hollered, cutting in front of Link's next question. He looked over at the camp and saw the woman's silhouette against the glow of the fire, standing and waving at them.

Siegfried grunted in response and started to make his way over.

"Siegfried, wait."

The knight paused and in a gruff tone, he said, "Don't concern yourself with my problems, boy. My problems are my own. I can deal with them myself."

"But–"

"Link... It's bad enough with the girls always giving me pitiful glances. I don't want you to do the same." He continued on, leaving a frowning Hylian behind.

* * *

Gasping, Link woke up with a start and abruptly sat up on his bedroll, his heart thumping loud in his ears. Panting, his throat felt tight and he grasped his neck, feeling his own skin and not the cold steel fingers that threatened to steal his very breath.

_A dream! Only a dream_ , he assured himself, breathing a deep sigh of relief as he rubbed his weary eyes. He quickly wiped the sweat trickling down the side of his face and over his brow before brushing a hand through his damp hair. Blue eyes flickered to the side, grateful to see the white light of the Master Sword still shining on the ground nearby. The holy sword was partially freed from the gilded sheath, just enough to cast a faint white glow over the peacefully sleeping form of the older blond-haired boy. Link silently thanked the goddesses for the sword's continued protection over Siegfried even if the knight did not believe in it.

"Bad dream, kid?"

Link nearly gave a start. His head snapped around, seeing a drowsy Yun-seong sitting cross-legged near the small fire still burning through the night. The redhead raised a questionable eyebrow in the Hylian's direction, holding his curved sword flat across his legs.

"Yeah…" Link quietly answered, wringing his clammy hands together over his covered lap.

Over the past few nights his sleep was constantly disturbed by the reoccurring nightmares; where Siegfried wasn't Siegfried anymore but a killer, drenched in the blood of their friends and companions… And Link was always the last one standing to witness it all because it was his fault for letting it happen…

" _You promised to kill me…"_   Those words would always echo through his mind the moment he woke up, haunting him with gut-wrenching guilt and endless dread. He could never fall back asleep after that, resulting in him lying awake until dawn.

"Did you dream of that night?" Yun-seong asked, his attention turning to the fire. His brown eyes shone yellow from the warm light, staring vacantly at something Link could not see. "Hard to forget when a bunch of undead monsters attack you in the dark, huh?"

The young Hylian soundly agreed but didn't speak the truth. Knowing that sleep would never come to him, Link pulled on his boots and joined the young man by the fire, receiving only a bewildered glance from Yun-seong. Sitting just like the other, the boy took comfort in the heat against his chilled skin.

The night was calm and cloudless. Thousands of stars dotted the brilliant sky, accompanying the quarter moon. The group had made camp out in the open field, far from the boundary of the forest. Blue eyes wandered the sea of stars before falling on the man's weapon out of curiosity. "What are you doing with White Storm?"

Yun-seong lowered his gaze to the blade in his lap, his brow knitting slightly. He held it aloft, seeing his reflection in the flat surface of the polished steel. "I was just… thinking."

"What about?"

The redhead didn't answer right away, seemingly lost in his own sword. After a moment, Yun-seong dropped his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, really. Why don't you get back to bed? It's another four or so hours before morning."

Link shook his head and hid his frown by picking up a shriveled leaf and pretending to be fascinated by it as he twirled the stem between his fingers. "I'm not tired. I could watch for you if you want."

Soundly smirking, the young man laid his sword aside and leaned back on the palms of his hands. "Thanks, kid. But if Mi-na found out I let you take over, she won't stop yelling at me about it. She's next on watch. You haven't fully recovered yet either."

"I'm better," Link assured. Three days had passed since they left Greta's home. With Sophitia consistently forcing him to rest, (she even _forbade_ him from partaking in sword practice with Siegfried), and take medication that was thankfully not mixed with any of Link's potions, the Hylian was feeling fine. However, his throat was still very irritable, resulting in him breaking out in coughing fits from time to time.

Yun-seong didn't believe him. Grabbing a long stick by his feet, the redhead poked at the embers with the end, sending fiery red wisps to dance above the flames as the wood cracked and burned black. As he absentmindedly stirred the ash, he gave the boy a knowing look. Yun-seong seemed to hesitate for a moment before he asked a question that Link had least expected; "What's it like being a kid again? It's gotta be weird."

"Not too weird. I'm already used to it." The Hylian grinned, remembering the first time he had ever experienced time-traveling. Waking from a child's body to an adult's was the strangest sensation. "Though, it's kinda annoying when you and everyone else think I'm a helpless kid."

"Can't be helped, especially when you're a little shrimp."

Link made a face. "A what?"

"A shrimp. You." Yun-seong lightly tapped a finger against the boy's forehead.

Blinking, the Hylian cocked his head in confusion and pouted. "Is that another word for 'elf'?"

The young man stifled his laugh. "No, they're tiny creatures that live in water. They're this big." He showed with his thumb and forefinger, barely a centimeter apart.

"So you're saying I'm a tiny aquatic creature? I don't quite understand what you're implying."

Yun-seong tried not to laugh again. He sneered in amusement soon after. "What I'm saying is you're small, small like a shrimp. Look at you," he held his hand above Link's hatless head which only measured up to the man's shoulder sitting up, "you're short and weak."

"Size doesn't matter," Link defended in a huff, crossing his arms. "I took down that giant Lizardman."

"And you got poisoned in the process," the redhead pointed out sullenly.

"It won't happen again now that I know what they're capable of. The undead ones, anyway, if we run into them again."

Yun-seong quietly snorted, glancing over at the other boy who still slept. "It probably will happen," he whispered, his eyes narrowing with unease. "So long as he is around…"

Link furrowed his brow, not liking the strong hatred between Yun-seong and Siegfried. Things had somehow gotten worse since the incident. They rarely spoke to one another, kept their distance during meals and rests, and mostly avoided eye-contact. Moments were quiet but extremely tense when both were together in the same area. One wrong word and the situation would likely turn ugly within an instant. Thankfully, Taki kept Siegfried under her strict control and Mi-na with Yun-seong so nothing really got out of hand.

"The light of the Master Sword will keep evil at bay from him and from us. You don't have to worry." They were nearing the next village and should arrive tomorrow in the evening. Fortunately no danger had found them since that night after they left Athens. No one-eyed demon, no undead, and no sign of Astaroth or his army. Having the Master Sword partially drawn at night was one of Taki's steps in preventing another sudden attack. And to protect Siegfried from his dreams, which Link learned, were no longer suppressed by the Song of Healing alone.

Yun-seong turned back to the fire, his eyes keen on the flickering flames. "In the end, do you think it will work? That you two will return back to normal after finding Soul Edge?"

Confident, the Hylian nodded with a smile. "Of course."

However, the redhead didn't seem to like the boy's answer. Yun-seong's face darkened. "Then he'll turn back into that _monster_ … won't he?"

Link's smile vanished and sadness took its place as he looked away, his eyes falling on his slumbering friend. Deep down, Link knew the dreadful answer… but he didn't say it. "I don't know…" he whispered.

* * *

When he felt their horse come to a stop, Siegfried snapped his eyes open. He was annoyed mainly because it felt like he had _finally_ fallen into a meditative state (and not asleep) only to have it suddenly disturbed. Blinking to adjust to the light of the setting sun, he took a quick look around to find out why Taki had stopped their mount.

The answer lay ahead at the end of the road. What should have been the large village of Iografou was replaced by broken stone, shattered wood, gutted buildings, and blackened remains.

"In the name of all the holy gods…" whispered Sophitia as she stopped her horse beside the ninja's, horrified at the destruction that lay before them. Seated in the saddle in front of her was Link who was starting to rouse from sleep.

"What… What happened here?" Cassandra exclaimed.

"An attack," was Taki's answer. To Siegfried, she discreetly asked in a quiet whisper, "Do you sense anything?"

The knight lightly shook his head as he made a face the huntress couldn't see. Suffice to say, he had somewhat gotten used to having the ninja so uncomfortably close to him. He was stuck with her while they travelled and he had no choice in the matter. It didn't bother him too much considering he would rather be with the stoic woman than with the other chatty girls. She was true to her word; since that night they spoke in the woods behind Greta's home, the others stopped confronting him about the ordeal with the undead demons.

On the road, the ninja and knight rarely spoke about anything other than sometimes getting into minor arguments about proper meditation procedures and how beneficial or stupidly ridiculous it was. Other than that, they mostly kept to themselves.

"Who could have done this?" Cassandra demanded angrily, looking at the destruction before them.

Siegfried knew full well who was responsible. "Astaroth," he replied in a bitter snarl. "This is likely his doing. Lizardmen were spotted heading this way, after all."

"This explains why travelers were sparse on our way here," the huntress noted before pressing her horse onward. "We will have to move around the perimeter and continue down the road."

"Wait." Cassandra trotted up to Taki and Siegfried. "Shouldn't we… Shouldn't we stop and search for survivors?"

The boy shook his head and gave her a grim look. "This was done days ago. We won't find any survivors… Those who didn't escape during the attack are probably already dead and eaten considering the number of reptiles in Astaroth's army."

Cassandra was appalled by the horrid truth and her fists tightened. Finally, she looked away and said thickly, "They will pay for this. I swear it."

As they neared the devastation, the smell of burnt wood and death permeated the air. The surrounding field of grass was trampled and torn. Dozens of quills protruding from the ground indicated the meager effort the villagers had put in fighting back. Abandoned pieces of armour and weaponry both shattered and still intact were strewn about, the iron and steel stained with blood. And yet there were no bodies in sight.

The scene was morbidly disturbing especially when cast under the red light of the sunset.

For Astaroth to completely destroy a village, there must have been something the golem was looking for. Another shard of Soul Edge perhaps? Or could it have possibly been Soul Edge itself? The mere thought of the bastard in possession of the cursed sword deeply troubled Siegfried.

His worries intensified when he suddenly felt a dark presence coming from within the ruins of Iografou. Fully alert, he sharply turned his head towards the village just as Taki steered their horse off the main road. An unnerving chill shook his body and his hands clenched tightly around the hilt and scabbard of the sacred sword he carried across his lap. The evil was weak, lesser than a fragment but still noticeable.

Taki sensed his anxiety immediately. "What is it?" she inquired, stopping her mount abruptly and making Skeiron whine. The others stopped as well, their attention directed towards them.

Siegfried narrowed his eyes at the piles of rubble before him, concentrating on the source of the evil coming from somewhere deeper inside. "Something's here…"

"I really hope it's not more dead lizards," mumbled Seung Mi-na, shuddering at the thought.

"Do you know what it is?" Taki further questioned.

The knight shook his head. "No. It's faint…"

"Where?"

"Farther in… How far exactly, I don't know."

The huntress shifted behind him to hop off their horse. "I will investigate this," she said as she dug into her bag tied to the saddle and pulled out a sheathed sword. It was her _cursed_ sword, the one she called Mekki-Maru that was bound under numerous seals to keep its evil contained. "Everyone, stay here."

"Wait! You can't go in by yourself!" Seung Mi-na cried out.

"Yeah. It could very well be another trap or something," Yun-seong added with a look of disdain directed at Siegfried. The blond-haired boy shot a scathing glare at the redhead as he strapped the Master Sword to his back before carefully dismounting. With a grunt, he soundly landed, his armour rattling from the impact. The others were starting to get off their horses as well.

Taki gave each of them a stern glance. "It will be quicker if I go alone."

"But not as safe," warned Sophitia, unfazed by the ninja's stare. "I will go with you."

"I'll come too," said Link, still seated atop his horse.

There was a sharp "No" from Taki, making the elf flinch back. Her fierce, dark eyes didn't give the young boy the chance to argue. "Sophitia. Cassandra. With me. The rest of you are to stay here until we return."

"Why–" was all Yun-seong could mutter before he was cut off.

"That is an _order_. Do you understand?" She gave the Koreans a pointed look, stilling their tongues from any other form of protest. Even Siegfried dared not to say anything.

Seung Mi-na was obviously unhappy at the command but she gave a curt grunt of agreement. "Fine."

Yun-seong's lips also twisted in distaste but he replied, "Whatever then."

Satisfied, the huntress then turned to the knight, her expression now neutral, and nodded at the weapon he carried. "Keep yourself safe."

Without wasting another moment, she stepped into the ruined village with the sisters right behind her.

Yun-seong groaned soon after and kicked at the flattened grass in frustration. "Just freaking great. Who decided to make her leader?" he grumbled, crossing his arms in an angry huff. " _You_ ," he pointed a finger at Siegfried, "better not pull anything stupid, brat, or else I'll have to tie you to a tree."

"You'll only succeed in tying your stupidity to that tree given how you can't even make a proper knot," the long-haired boy shot back.

"I can tie knots just fine!"

"Oh, really?" Siegfried's gaze flickered over to the jumbled mess of ropes and binds that held the Koreans' belongings to the saddle of their horse. Seung Mi-na had complained about it several times over the past week so it was hard not to notice.

"How about I tie your–"

"Quiet!" Mi-na interrupted with a wave of her hand. "Let's just make camp and wait for them to return without shoving arguments down each other's throats."

Night had fallen and the crescent moon was visible in the starry sky by the time they settled a short distance from the village remains, away from the stench and away from the evil. Link started a fire and just like every night, he dragged Siegfried around to feed the horses.

"What do you think is in there?" asked the elf, emptying the last of the animals' feed on the ground. The four horses surrounded the small pile of spilled grains, nearly crushing the small boy between their long legs and large bodies.

Standing aside, Siegfried shrugged as the giggling elf squeezed through the horses. "Could be something Astaroth was looking for but never found, considering he's a blundering idiotic oath. If he was willing to annihilate an entire village for it, it must be important…"

"Another fragment of Soul Edge?" Link suggested while dusting off his hands.

"No. It felt far too weak. It could very well be something the damn golem had left behind in his search. Like a trace."

He was beginning to doubt his own suspicions when an hour passed by and Taki's group had not returned. It was eerily quiet and still. The night was windless but still cold. Link was huddled under a blanket by the fire and Siegfried was anxiously pacing nearby. The Korean pair had wandered to the edge of Iografou for a quick scouting, disappearing into the darkness behind what was once a home.

In circles, the older boy walked around the holy sword he had erected into the grassy ground in hope of warding off any danger. And mostly to calm his nerves. However, the light did very little to ease his growing worries as the hour was starting to turn into two.

He paused when he heard the elf noisily yawn. "Go to sleep if you're tired."

The younger boy rubbed his eyes and grinned at the other. "And miss out on the action? What if more undead Lizardmen appear? You wouldn't be able to handle it."

Siegfried averted his gaze to the Master Sword.

"Ah! Sorry!" Link quickly apologized when he realized what was said. "What I meant was my Light arrows are very effective against the undead and evil beings."

"What about your sword? Isn't it just as effective?"

"Yeah… but you don't really want to fight an undead up close. They stink. Horribly. I can still remember the awful smell. You're lucky you don't remember."

Siegfried rolled his eyes and lightly smirked in amusement. Even though Link was often annoying, he had the tendency to take every serious moment with lighthearted humour. Siegfried freed the sacred sword and dropped beside the younger blond, carefully laying the naked blade between them. "Let's hope that nothing comes," he murmured, staring off at the burning flame before them. "But if something does show itself before me, I will be prepared for it." He tried to sound confident but his voice wavered with doubt.

"Don't worry," Link assured, "The Master Sword will protect you."

The knight snorted. "Unlikely."

"It's been protecting you in your sleep, hasn't it?"

That part was true. The dreadful nightmares had stopped when he slept within the protective light of the holy sword combined with Link's song. However, the sword had yet to prove itself in the fight against the darkest evil that sought after him. "Yes. But what use is it in battle? It's too heavy for me to wield properly. I don't even understand how you could have used it single-handedly when we first fought."

Link bashfully chuckled. "It's… Well, it's mainly because the Master Sword can only be wielded by the chosen Hero…"

Siegfried gave the elf a sideways look of disbelief. "Chosen Hero? Meaning _you?_ "

Link broadly grinned. "Yeah."

Siegfried continued to stare while Link continued to stupidly smile. Running an armoured hand through his long hair, the older warrior couldn't believe the elf's logic. "Why the hell didn't you mention this earlier? And why give it to me if I can't even use the damn thing?"

"Because I only just realized it? And you _can_. You've already proven that you can fight with it."

"Hardly. Especially with this stupid chain on my left arm." Siegfried couldn't say he was getting used to the added 'weight' of the holy bracelet. It constantly hindered his movements. Sometimes it even felt heavier than before that he was often tempted to tear the damn thing off when he couldn't move his arm. "I'll barely stand a chance against a real opponent. I knew I should've gotten my own sword."

"Hey, it'll get easier over time. You just have to trust in the Master Sword. And… train with it more."

Siegfried heavily sighed. He hated when the elf spoke of his ridiculous beliefs. _Complete nonsense_ , he wanted to say but he said instead, "Just go to sleep. If we're fortunate, nothing will spring out of the shadows and try to kill us."

"That's very reassuring," the youngest replied sarcastically. "There's no way I can sleep now."

"You haven't been sleeping well over the past few nights, am I wrong?" Siegfried saw the surprised look on Link's face. "You're not the only one to notice these things, elf."

The boy furrowed his brow with an angry pout, however it was short-lived. The elf slowly faced the fire. "I've been having bad dreams. That's all."

"Of what?" Siegfried quietly asked.

For a rare moment, the elf watched the flames in silence, his face drawn and tired. "Of what may come…" he finally answered in a monotone.

Perplexed by the boy's obscure answer, the knight raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The future… One of the possible futures at the end of our journey…"

Judging from Link's morbid expression, Siegfried assumed the outcome of the boy's dreams was not always pleasant. He didn't pry any deeper for he was disturbed to see the usually cheerful elf so glum. "They're only dreams, boy. Dreams about something that has never happened. And probably won't."

The elf glanced at him from the side before smiling. "You could be right. They're only just dreams." But then, under his breath, Siegfried could hear him say, "But sometimes my dreams are premonitions…" Siegfried was curious but didn't question the boy. Instead, he tried to force Link to shut his eyes and rest but only managed to get into a minor quarrel that ended with childish name-calling and sarcastic insults being thrown back and forth.

The night drew longer and colder and Siegfried grew much more apprehensive with each passing second. Warily, he kept his attention on the crumbled village, waiting for the return of the others while Link fought to stay awake. It has been too long since the Koreans had left… what were the fools doing?

Emerald eyes narrowed when they saw the shadows of a collapsed building flicker with movement for a brief second. Then there were the whispers so faint to the ears that brought unnerving chills to run up Siegfried's spine. He shivered. "Did you hear that?" he slowly asked, never leaving his sight from the darkness that haunted the remains of Iografou.

Link turned around to try to see what the other saw. "Hear what?"

"Whispers… You didn't hear it?"

"Err, no…"

That was truly troubling. Siegfried clenched his jaw tight and reached down to grasp the covered hilt of the holy weapon beside him. "Something's not right…"

The elf soundly agreed. "It's been too quiet. Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na have been gone for a while now and Taki and the sisters still haven't returned… Do you sense anything?"

The knight shook his head. "Not with the Master Sword interfering."

"I'm worried… We should go and search for them."

Siegfried's reply was interrupted by a loud cry of a crow coming from right above him. Both boys jumped to their feet at the sound, their heads craned to the night sky only to see the silhouette of the bird soaring over them. It landed on top of a standing stone wall at the very edge of the village boundary. Siegfried's blood ran cold when the bird turned its wicked red eyes towards him. Two tiny burning rubies watched him from the distance, making him feel nothing but utter dread.

"It's that bird!" the elf exclaimed as he stepped forward, quickly grabbing his bow and pulling out an arrow.

The feathered demon repeatedly cried out, its shrill caws renting through the air; mocking; taunting; _laughing_. It was then that Siegfried felt a horrible pang of guilt when he realized the truth. "It really was a trap…" he managed to say, shaking his head. "The others are in danger…"

Link peered over his shoulder at the older boy, dismayed. "How do–" A booming crash coming from the village cut him off. One of the few tall structures visible over the piles of rubble suddenly toppled over, sending plumes of dust into the air. There was screaming and swearing followed by another loud crash of shattering stone and flying debris. Link gasped. "That was Yun-seong and Mi-na!"

He started to run towards the chaos and Siegfried had no choice but to follow, struggling to keep the heavy Master Sword aloft as he ran after the quick elf. Link quickly disappeared around the first pile of broken wood and stone, his light footsteps muted by the rumbling quake of another falling building.

Siegfried slowed to a stop when he reached the watching bird, shooting a hateful glower at the wretched creature. The crow cawed once and took flight, landing on a tilted beam of wood farther in. Its crimson eyes gazed upon him once more and it released another cry. It was beckoning him to follow, just like before…

The boy bared his teeth in a snarl, perturbed by the dreadful situation he knew awaited him in the end if he followed the damn crow.

However, this time he wasn't caught off guard nor was he powerless. His fingers tightened around the hilt of the sacred sword in his care, feeling its divine power surround him in the form of its radiant light. It shielded him from the evil that lurked in the darkness. Knowing that, his doubts started to vanish and his trust in the sword grew. Slowly, he drew a deep, steady breath as he carefully made his way through the rubble, his mind set.

Determined to put an end to the main cause of his suffering and the endangerment of his companions, the knight decided to follow the bird and deal with the demon that wished to take him.

A deep reverberating moan sounded from somewhere close by accompanied with panicked, angry voices belonging to the Koreans. Ignoring the noises, Siegfried broke into a run. The crow led him through the maze of splintered wood, crumbled stone, scorched sections, and partially intact structures; in the opposite direction from the ongoing battle. The Master Sword lit the path that would have otherwise been hidden under shadow. He saw more than damaged buildings… There were _corpses_ , both human and lizard; a handful of warriors that died fighting against the few reptilian soldiers slain on the ground. Dried blood stained the walls and streets and the rancid smell of the bodies was nauseating. Siegfried gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it all.

The crow was waiting, perched at the very top of a wooden beam belonging to an empty, burnt shell of a building on the verge of falling over. When he neared, the bird swooped down behind the structure, leading him into an open plaza. Tired from the cumbersome weight of the Master Sword, Siegfried was covered in sweat and out of breath when he entered the area.

The boy cautiously scanned his surroundings, finding minimal damage to the nearby buildings compared to the rest of the village. Homes and shops mostly remained intact, only to bear scorched marks from fires that had long since extinguished. There were no bodies that he gladly could not see however there were dark streaks that stained the ground that suspiciously looked like blood. The plaza was barren with the exception of a lonely water well situated in the centre. And perched on the small roof of the drawing well was the demonic bird, its beak raised high and its head turned sideways to stare at him with one of its crimson eyes.

Siegfried tensed and braced himself as he made his way over, soundly dragging the holy blade along the cobblestones. It was strangely quiet save for the thunderous beating of his heart, his panting breaths, and the scraping of metal against stone.

He stopped when he was halfway to the well when he heard the distinct echo of footsteps coming from behind him. He twirled around and saw nothing. Holding his breath, he tuned his ears to his surroundings and heard the sound again coming from behind him once more. Snarling in aggravation, he faced the crow only to freeze when the shadows behind the well moved and shifted; rising up to form a dark, blurry, humanoid shape.

**Siegfried…**

The harsh whisper brought chills and a sharp pain to the side of his head. He grimaced and tried to clutch at the pain but found his left arm too heavy to lift. He stumbled backwards, his vision swimming and his body suddenly weak. With no strength to stand, he fell down on one knee and struggled to fight against the pain and weakness that had taken over, desperate on the power of the sword still held tight within his right hand to help him.

But the damn sword couldn't hear his silent plea. The holy light flickered and dimmed as the ghostly shadow rounded the well and stretched out a long, thin arm, offering its hand towards him.

**Komm zu mir…** _Come to me…_

Siegfried's eyes widened and he gaped at the nearing shadow in both surprise and disbelief. Those words… he remembered hearing them before, spoken in a voice that belonged to someone he once knew…

He wanted to ask for the truth, but his own voice failed him. All he could do was stare at the tall ghastly figure as it slowly approached him with silent steps.

Despite the light that shone, the shadow remained hidden and obscure. However, the boy recognized _him_ through the thick fog. For years he had yearned to hear _him_ , to see _him_ , and most of all, to be forgiven…

**Wieder nach Hause kommen…** _Come back home…_

Home? How long has it been since he had last heard that word? He couldn't remember the day he had left. He couldn't even recall why he left in the first place.

What has he been doing all this time? How did he end up so far from home?

The shadow towered before him, its hand held out and waiting.

**Kommen…** _Come…_

Something heavy slipped out the boy's right hand and dully clattered on the ground beside him. Slowly, he reached up, wanting to go back; to get away from the pain; away from the loss; away from the guilt he always carried.

His fingers nearly touched the other's when a bright golden flash erupted right in front of him, stinging his eyes and blinding him. Crying out in pain, he recoiled and clenched his eyes shut, hearing a familiar voice shouting out his name.

Memories of everything that has ever happened flooded through his mind, bringing him back into his goddamn painful reality. Swearing under his breath, he winced at the agony pounding in his head. Black blotches clouded his vision, preventing him from seeing anything, but he could sense the being before him; the cursed _imposter_ , the one that brought him a false hope that was easily crushed by the awful truth.

Quickly, he groped the ground to find the hilt of the sword he had dropped. Someone grabbed him by the arm and helped him to his feet. He didn't need to see who it was.

"Are you all right?" Link asked, out of breath and noticeably worried.

"No," he growled in anger, unable to contain the rage he was feeling for being easily tricked. Blurry at first, he eyes started to clear and he glowered hatefully at the one that tried to fool him.

He was aghast when he saw the creature clearly before him. Far different than what he had imagined, the one-eyed demon was a hideous abomination composed of dark, brownish bony limbs that burned deep with orange flames. Held within the core of its body was the _eye_ of Soul Edge surrounded by glistening red flesh that pulsed like a living heart. Siegfried could even hear the beating of its life, sounding so horribly loud to his ears.

Its eye was bloodshot and bleeding, most likely due to that blast of golden light that had blinded them both. A thin trickle of dark blood dripped down, making it look as if it cried bloody tears.

Siegfried's anger returned in full force when it faced the boys. He loathed its vile existence and wished nothing but its death by his own hands. How dare that monstrosity manipulate him and control his actions. He wanted vengeance for the pain it had caused not only to him but to Link and his companions as well.

He hefted the Master Sword to hold it steady in both hands. The light was brighter, nearly blinding compared to before, chasing away all shadows and defying the evil that stood tall before him.

"Wretched creature!" he seethed, stepping forward. "You will pay for this!"

It didn't seem like it heard him. The demon was more than angry, Siegfried could _feel_ its rage but it was only directed at the young boy standing beside him. Its bloodied eye glared vehemently at Link, its malicious intent gleaming.

"Link! Get behind me!" the knight ordered without looking back.

"No, I'll fight it too!" the elf argued, soundly drawing his sword and shield.

Impatient, Siegfried wanted to demand the stupid boy to listen but then the demon's attention turned back to the older warrior. He steeled against its piercing stare and bared his teeth in retaliation. The eye was prying into his thoughts; searching, reading, copying… It left a strange tingling sensation at the back of his mind. At the same time, he felt something else, something that didn't make sense that it highly confused him; despite never seeing the creature before, he somehow knew almost everything about it, like they had known each other for an eternity…

Then all of a sudden, the monster's bony segments fell completely apart, its many pieces clattering to the ground and its flames dispersing into nothingness. However, the fleshy eye remained aloft, hovering due to some unseen force. The pulsing orb soon ascended high above the boys, taking its bony pieces with it where they spiraled around the glaring eye.

Link shifted up to Siegfried's side. "Look out! It's… it's doing that _thing_ again!"

It came to no surprise to Siegfried for he was already aware of what the demon was capable of. It was reshaping its body to match the one it copied… The form it chose was…

When the demon landed on the ground with a solid thud, Link sharply gasped and Siegfried could only curse. Standing slightly taller than before, the monster soon fell into an all-too-familiar stance with _Soul Edge_ in its clutches.

"It has Soul Edge!" the elf exclaimed, needlessly pointing with his short sword and gawking at the knight.

Even though every single little detail of the cursed sword looked just like Soul Edge, from the many scars riddled on the pulsing red flesh to the blinking yellow eye, it was not the real thing. Only a fake; a replica. Something only a demon born from the fragments of Soul Edge itself could conjure up.

"No, it's not the real Soul Edge," the older boy snarled. Their situation had just gotten much worse.

"A copy? It copied _you!_ "

Cursing the damn monster to hell was Siegfried's response to that. He fervently examined the monster with narrowed eyes, taking note of its flawless posture. How it held the sword, how the feet were placed, even the position of the upper body showed no error to Siegfried's stance – no, _Nightmare's_ stance.

Siegfried took a short glance at the elf, seeing the boy stand fearlessly against the grotesque monster and its wicked blade. If anything, the elf looked confident even though they were seriously overpowered by the greater demon in terms of strength.

Siegfried gripped the hilt of the Master Sword tightly, currently thankful at its divine protection. Ever since Link arrived, the power of the holy weapon undoubtedly increased, making him realize that the elf's presence was needed to bring forth the sacred blade's true powers.

The demon took a menacing step forward, forcing the boys to warily step back. Unlike the younger boy, the knight was tense and apprehensive. Escaping was impossible at this point. They had no choice but to fight. Engaging a battle against a powerful enemy in the body of a child was suicidal at best.

"Siegfried," Link gave him a quick sideways glance, "Do you think that sword would work?"

The demon took another step, its unblinking eye flickering between the glowing sword and the elf, glowering at both with uttermost hate.

"What would work?" Siegfried demanded in a growl, completely on edge. Keeping his focus on the monster, he was anticipating the demon's first attack.

"To open the time portal! Is it possible with _that?_ "

"The portal…" The knight hadn't thought of that possibility. There was a slight chance that it could work considering it was a weakened Soul Edge and the Master Sword that created the time portal in the first place. "It might–" He didn't get to finish his answer because the demon started to lunge straight at them, its long legs closing the gap within seconds.

Reading its movements, the older warrior could predict its form of attack. Knowing full-well that he wasn't the one being targeted, he acted in haste. Just as the demon swung its vile sword down upon the elf, Siegfried roughly shoved the smaller boy aside. With all his might, he brought the Master Sword up in hope of diverting the larger blade just enough to avoid getting cleaved in half.

But then something surprising happened; the demon's eye grew wide with fear when it saw him take the elf's place. It was afraid to hurt him – it wanted to stop its blade but its momentum carried it forward. All it could do was twist its sword to the side at the last moment, resulting in Soul Edge's flat side clashing hard against the tip of the Master Sword, knocking the holy sword painfully out of Siegfried's hands.

Only sparks flew during the brief connection between both swords and nothing else, eliminating their hope of opening the time portal…

The replica sword of evil slammed into the ground beside him with enough force to shatter the ground and send stones and dust flying. He was struck by the flying debris and knocked onto his side.

Link cried out for him, panicking for his safety when the elf should be focusing on the damn demon. Hidden in a shroud of dust, the abomination ignored Siegfried and headed for the younger boy. The knight tried to shout out a warning but ended up choking at the dust.

He sensed the demon's exhilaration when he saw it sweep its massive blade at the small boy. A loud clang of metal striking metal echoed all around when the monster's sword struck Link's shield. The heavy impact sent the boy flying far and crashing hard against the ground where he tumbled and yelped in pain before rolling to a stop. The elf groaned and struggled to rise, leaving him vulnerable for the demon's next attack.

The ugly creature started to casually walk towards the fallen boy, taking pleasure in seeing its target writhe pitifully on the ground. A horrible screech accompanied it as it dragged the edge of its cursed sword soundly against the stained cobblestones.

With his hands numb and throbbing, Siegfried stumbled to his feet and quickly scanned for the dropped Master Sword. He found the sword within an instant, its bright light penetrating through the settling dust.

The moment he picked it up, he heard running footsteps coming up behind him followed by a panicked curse muttered in Korean. "Hurry, Yun-seong!" Mi-na shouted.

Siegfried saw the young man sprinting towards the one-eyed demon that ignored the pair's arrival. The demon broke into a run, wanting to drive its blade into the elven swordsman who had risen to one knee. Link was watching the attacking creature intently, waiting for the right moment to dodge.

The monster desired the boy's death. It was not going to miss a second time. Lifting its massive blade over its shoulder, it was feinting a downward strike coming from the right.

"Link! Go left!" Siegfried yelled.

Without hesitating, the elf dove to the left and made the demon falter in its approach. Sensing Yun-seong closing in, the abomination twisted around with its sword ready to intercept the Korean's blade. Yun-seong was knocked off-balanced from the heavier weapon but was quick to recover.

"Is that _Soul Edge?_ Did that thing find it first?" Seung Mi-na exclaimed, stepping up beside Siegfried. She was in rough condition, with her cloak torn and bloody from her previous battle against whatever had attacked her and Yun-seong. Her left shoulder was badly scraped and bleeding, drenching her whole arm red and there were several small lacerations on her bare legs. Yun-seong also bore visible wounds with blood trickling down the left side of his head and a small but noticeable limp to his left leg.

"That's not the real one," the knight answered with a quick shake of his head.

Mi-na glanced at him with a questioning frown. "A fake Soul Edge? But how?" The answer came to her quickly, judging by the wide-eyed look she was suddenly giving the boy.

Not wasting another moment, Siegfried ran towards the cursed demon, ignoring the girl's commands to stop.

The monster was in the midst of a furious onslaught against the defending redhead. The air rang with each heavy swipe of the fake demonic sword against the young man's curved blade. Yun-seong was being pressed back with no chance to counter or evade. Each powerful blow weakened his arms to the point where he could no longer hold up his defense. He loudly swore when his sword slipped out of his hand after blocking the last overhead slash. The precious treasure of the Seong family, White Storm, noisily clattered to the ground, the echoing sound signifying the inevitable end of the Korean's battle.

The deadly edge of the demonic weapon descended on Yun-seong and Siegfried and Mi-na were too far to reach him in time.

However, Link was not forgotten.

Seconds before the blade would hit, a bright blue flash erupted from the demon's pulsing eye, making the creature suddenly jerk to the side and resulting in its grand sword crashing hard into the ground beside the redhead. A cover of dust flew and hid the enemy and the redhead, but Siegfried could hear Yun-seong's cries of relief as he scrambled away and complimented the elf on the rescue.

The dust was swept aside from the enraged demon swinging Soul Edge erratically around, shaking off the magical ice that wished to seal it. It easily broke and dispersed the spell due to the heat from its flaming limbs and its powerful strength.

As the last of the ice soundly shattered, Siegfried charged at the demon's backside with a running thrust. Unexpectedly, the demon twisted around, its fierce, bloody eye glaring venomously at the glowing blade wanting to run it through.

Instead of piercing into the red flesh, the Master Sword was jolted to a stop by a large bony hand encircling around the blade in an iron grip. Within that same instant, the holy sword suddenly flashed with a blinding white light.

Siegfried cried out in pain when he felt intense heat flare from the hilt of the blade that seared his hands, followed by an electrifying shock that surged through his arms and numbed them both. The next thing he knew, he was down on one knee, his arms useless by his sides, his ears loudly ringing, and his eyes blind yet again.

He wasn't sure what was happening around him. There was so much noise: voices were yelling, their words incoherent and muffled; there was rumbling, the earth was shaking beneath him; and then there were the sharp metallic clangs of steel blades clashing. And drumming a rapid beat within his chest was his heart.

It had turned bitterly cold; it felt like frost covered hands had gripped his soul and stole all the heat in his body. Trembling, Siegfried blinked and shook his head to clear his vision and his head. His hands felt like they were on fire as feeling was starting to return to his tingling arms. Moving a finger brought agony and a stifled curse.

His sight was dark and blurry but he did not need to see to confirm the state of his companions that fought against the demon. The abomination was tearing the ground asunder in a wild fury as it sought out the demise of one particular boy who granted the power to defy the great evil radiating from the creature's form. Yun-seong and Mi-na were only mere obstacles that were easily thrown aside in their weakened state, leaving only Link to defend himself.

It was at that moment that Siegfried summoned the strength to defy the freezing cold and ignore the pain to move his body.

He heard the screech of a blade scraping against a shield before the elf's yelp of pain as he roughly landed nearby. The knight dashed towards the fallen boy at the same time the demon lunged for a finishing blow. The creature was injured, the hand that had stopped the sacred blade was missing bony pieces while the fragments that remained were charred black and visibly disintegrating into ashy particles. The Master Sword had hurt it greatly and it wanted vengeance.

Too enthralled in bringing the death of its target, the demon failed to detect Siegfried before he jumped in front of the elf and the monster's falling blade. Stricken with absolute terror, the eye of the demon grew wider than before because this time it could not divert the direction of its sword as Soul Edge descended upon the helpless knight with its immense strength…

But then something slammed right into Siegfried's side. He flew into the ground and painfully tumbled along with whatever had saved him before stopping in a tangled mess of limbs and groaning bodies.

Someone was lying on top of him, hissing a pained curse in Japanese. With his head spinning, it took a little while for him to recognize the voice. _Taki…_

She was off of him before he could open his eyes, leaving another body lying partially over his chest. It was an arm belonging to the elf, much to his relief.

"Farore…" moaned the younger boy as he came to.

Siegfried nudged him away and got to his feet to find Taki down on one knee. She was pressing a hand over her right thigh, covering a fresh wound that profusely bled.

Emerging from a cover of dust before her was the malevolent demon, its eye burning with hatred that ran deep. It despised the huntress; loathed her completely for she was a constant thorn in its side. She was a pest and a dangerous enemy that threatened to end its existence. Now that she was injured, it was the perfect opportunity to end her meager life.

Before it could take pleasure in the huntress's pain, Siegfried ran forward to stand between the monster and ninja, his right arm raised in a defensive stance while his left was immobile.

"Siegfried! Get back! Now!" Taki exclaimed. Others were voicing their concerns as well, even Cassandra and Sophitia who have just arrived, but the boy ignored them all.

His spiteful glare was transfixed on the ugly, pulsing orb of flesh and evil, meeting the demon's fierce eye. Its stare chilled him to the core but he did not falter. His level of hatred for the creature matched the abomination's in ferocity and he let it be known. The demon could read his thoughts after all; it could sense his feelings just as he could sense its rage and pain.

They eyed each other for what felt like an eternity until the demon finally made a move. It broke out of its stolen stance and slowly retreated backwards, bringing gasps from the others in the area. Its gaze flickered to the side where the glowing sword had been dropped on the ground before turning back to Siegfried with a hint of disappointment.

Soul Edge grazed the broken stone beneath its deadly edge as it was dragged along, producing an audible screech among the tense, breathing silence that had fallen on the battered warriors who all stood and watched the demon warily. The hideous weapon suddenly burst into black fire and vanished into nothing within an instant.

Then the limbs of the monster fell apart, its burning orange flames extinguished from each brownish piece of bone. The pulsing core remained aloft, rising higher into the air with its scattered limbs following suit in an upward spiral. High above it remained for a brief moment with its bony pieces hovering around it, giving Siegfried one last look. The bloodshot eye was gleaming. If the creature had a mouth it would be sneering.

A voice, deep, harsh and goddamn familiar, silenced all noises around the knight and rang through his mind;

**Master… I shall await your return… within the darkness that lies at the end…** **where you shall be… reborn…**

He hissed and clenched his eyes shut because each word felt like an arrow piercing through his skull. His body grew weak and his breath was short. He was falling but strong arms caught him. The angry, shrill cry of a crow echoing in the darkness was the last thing he heard before everything was deathly silent once more.

* * *

Sophitia had to keep one hand on Taki's shoulder to keep the older woman from rising. "Rest, Taki," the Greek urged, matching the ninja's stern expression with one of her own. "There is no need for you to move. If you need anything, simply ask."

"I no longer require your assistance. Tend to the others," Taki said curtly, shifting into a sitting position with the aid of the other.

Sophitia didn't leave knowing the ninja wouldn't stay still despite the injury to her leg. After leaving the ruins of the village, they had cleansed the gash and sewn it shut before bounding it tight with bandages. The strange blue potion Link had given Taki to drink had numbed her pain and stopped the bleeding.

The group returned to the small camp Seung Mi-na and the others had made earlier when Sophitia, Cassandra, and Taki had left. The fire was blazing once more to warm up after feeling the terrible cold that had plagued them during the confrontation with the Soul Edge creature. The evil aura that haunted the village completely vanished when the demon and red-eyed crow disappeared into the night sky.

It had grown calm but it wasn't quiet; not with the young man named Yun-seong making a loud disgusted noise when he tried a sip of Link's potion. "Ugh! What is this? Tastes horrible! How can anyone even drink this?" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mi-na cringed as she examined the half-empty bottle now being offered to her by the young blond-haired boy. "I think I'll skip your magic elixir, kiddo."

Link smirked and raised an eyebrow at the two Koreans. "Miss Taki can drink it and she's not complaining," he pointed out.

Mi-na snorted and crossed her arms. "That's because Taki's _Taki_. She doesn't complain about anything." She noticed the huntress giving her a sharp glare from across the fire and said, "What?"

The ninja soundly sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily while Sophitia softly laughed. "It is true that you rarely complain," Sophitia quietly teased.

"Hmph. What good will complaining do? There are no benefits, only nuisances and a waste of breath." Taki's lips twitch into a fleeting smile when Sophitia laughed with good cheer.

Unable to persuade Mi-na to try his potion, Link rounded the fire to his spot beside the older boy lying unconscious on the other side of Taki. Siegfried had passed out, most likely from enduring the constant strain on his mind and body as he resisted the powerful evil that emanated from the nefarious demon. Sunken into the ground above his head was Link's mystical sword, its holy light casting a protective barrier around him. His eyes were covered by a piece of folded cloth to shield them from the Master Sword's blinding glow. Having the blade fully drawn was a precautionary step to keep the evil at bay… but also to suppress the darkness that was ever present in Siegfried.

The sword that was meant to protect was also dangerous to him. The palms of both of his hands were burned from wielding the sacred weapon for too long, Link had said.

Sophitia frowned with guilt as her eyes passed over the unmoving knight. Again, Sophitia had failed to protect him and it pained her to see him hurt yet again. The injuries she sustained, as well as the others, didn't make up for what Siegfried and Link had to go through.

Sophitia, Cassandra, and Taki had unknowingly been lured into a trap when they followed a moving evil signature to the opposite end of the village. They were nearly crushed to death from falling wood and stone when the building they were searching inside suddenly collapsed. Caught under rubble, the three managed to crawl out having sustained only bruises, scrapes, and minor fractures. However, once they emerged from the ruins, they were met with a group of undead lizards and were forced to fight.

Meanwhile, Yun-seong and Seung Mi-na had encountered a surprise attack by one of the stronger lizard beasts, the one Taki had named an 'Elite' due to its enormous size, that was also undead as well. Fortunately, it was defeated in time before it could spread its poison.

That left Siegfried and Link to battle the demon on their own before the Koreans could join them…

The fight had been a grueling one. Sophitia had sensed the danger from afar but was unable to make it in time to prevent the children from getting injured.

"We could not have known," said Taki when she noticed Sophitia's guilt trodden expression. "I did not expect the demon to be able to set up a trap so cleverly."

"All it wanted was the brat, right?" asked Yun-seong in a low murmur, having overheard the ninja while he fussed with Mi-na as she bandaged his head. "If he is all it wants, then let it have him– Ow! _Ow_! Mi-na! That's too tight!"

Seung Mi-na glowered at him angrily. "How can you be so heartless?" she demanded, not bothering to readjust the binds for his comfort as she finished up.

"What? I'm just saying he's endangering all of us. You know what? He's probably been plotting with that eyeball behind our backs."

"Now that is ridiculous!" Mi-na snapped with exasperation.

"But you saw what happened. Why did the eyeball suddenly decide to leave when the brat only stared at it? He was communicating with it somehow."

"That is only your belief, Yun-seong," Link spoke up. His blue eyes hardened against the Korean's angry frown, making the boy look older than he appeared. "Siegfried risked his life for me more than once in that battle. He is not a traitor. He never will be."

"He will when we find Soul Edge," the redhead evenly replied. "Once he lays his hands on that sword, he will turn into a monster. Or am I wrong?"

Link faltered and looked away, his young face turning sad.

"Hey, we can't be sure that will happen," Cassandra argued when she entered the light of the campfire, having overheard the group's discussion upon her return from watering the horses back at the village's well. She was leading Althaia by the reins and the other three animals tailed right behind the mare.

Yun-seong was about to say something but Link spoke first, his tone solemn, "It is… inevitable…"

Sophitia was shocked to hear him say that. It was Taki who questioned him further; "How can you be certain?" Her eyes narrowed inquisitively at the boy. "Is there something you have not told us?"

Link stared at his boots, avoiding all eye contact. "It's not my place to say," he answered after a brief period of contemplating silence.

Yun-seong snorted. "If it's important–"

"I'm sorry…" The boy shook his head, shifting his gaze over the unconscious knight before meeting the Korean's. "I can't tell you…"

The redhead sighed in frustration. "We're going to get killed sooner or later. If not by that ugly eye then probably by _him_. He's gonna go mad and kill us in our sleep one day."

"Please. That is enough," stated Sophitia in a fervent manner. She had grown tired of the young man's fallacious accusations.

"Fine, but it's not just your grave that's being dug. Mine and Mi-na's lives are in this as well." With a grunt, Yun-seong hopped to his feet, turned abruptly around and started to walk away without another word. He patted his horse as he passed by the animals, making his mount quietly whicker and follow him.

Mi-na didn't try to stop him, but she only gave him a slightly sad look that he ignored. "Yun-seong..."

Taki rubbed her brow again and lowly muttered under her breath, "This journey will be the death of me if I am to endure these pointless arguments time and time again."

"He's afraid," said Link, watching the Korean venture farther into the open field. The boy was clearly upset but also worried for the older male.

"We are all afraid," said Sophitia softly. "Danger lies ahead of us in many forms and the outcome of our journey will likely yield more pain. However," she smiled at the young boy in assurance before raising her attention to the starry sky, "there is still hope so long as we do not give up. We shall bring light to the darkness and continue to fight for the ones we care for."

Her eyes fell on Siegfried and her determination shone through.

_If you ever fall to the darkness again, I will bring you back. I promise you._


	15. Life's a Gamble

The black mist parted away at his approach, revealing at the top of the hill, the sword that slept. Even in slumber, the cursed blade continued to spread its corruption. The earth beneath him was devoid of life as was the world beyond the shadowy fog. Dry, brittle husks of what were once living things crumbled to dust at the slightest touch. High above through the thin, moving darkness, he could see that same dreary gray sky he had already seen before.

He stopped before the large ugly sword that was embedded deep into the barren ground. Even when half of it was stuck into the dirt, the sword was still taller than his current size. The flesh of the blade was sickly brown and unmoving, looking more like the flesh of a rotten carcass. The blackened steel was dull and faded, lacking the luster it once possessed. Slowly, his attention fell on the closed eye. "Your evil still bleeds. How can it be? Your power is sealed…"

" _So long as you desire power, I will grant it…"_

He recoiled in caution at the deep, sinister voice that echoed around him. The shadows started to shift behind the hideous blade, moving like wisps of black smoke that rose and swirled to give form to a humanoid being shrouded in darkness. As expected, a pair of glowing red eyes emerged upon the head, fierce and malicious.

Falling into a defensive stance, he bared his teeth in anger at the abhorrent creature that haunted his dreams. "You. Why must you keep haunting me?" he bitterly snarled, bearing only spite. However, why should he be afraid of something that only tormented him in his sleep? It couldn't possibly harm him… His tone changed and he said curtly, "And what you speak of is not true. I no longer desire power."

The shadowed demon narrowed its eyes in contempt as it slowly rounded the sword that stood between them. Each of its heavy steps rattled with the familiar sound of clinking armour.

Emerald eyes steeled against crimson. The boy warily backed away from the advancing shadow, moving at the same pace and keeping his gaze locked on the other. _"You lie,"_ the dark entity sharply hissed, stopping where Siegfried last stood. It stretched out its right hand that was abnormally large and malformed and clenched its gruesome three clawed fingers into a tight fist. _"You yearn for power. It is what your heart truly desires."_

The boy flinched at the demon's claim and shook his head vigorously. "No! The price to pay for that power is far too heavy and vile. I would never wish for it again after knowing what it's going to cost me! Now leave me alone!"

The demon's eyes gleamed dangerously before they suddenly vanished and the black body dispersed into mist... only to reappear right in front of Siegfried. Dark tendrils gathered and entwined in a blink of an eye to give rise to the shadowed demon once more.

Before he had time to react, a human-sized hand that was as cold as ice encircled his neck in a tight but painless hold. He gasped in shock and instinctively grabbed the arm in an attempt to break free. His bare hands grasped onto what felt like frozen metal, its frost biting painfully into his skin and reaching deep to his bones. He twisted and struggled, however the shadow's grasp was strong and the bitter cold seeping into his body took away his strength. He tried to scream but he could not find his voice. His shivering lips formed words that he could only wish to say.

It wasn't long until his body was completely numb, cold, and limp. His arms dropped to his sides and he would have collapsed if it were not for the hand that held him up that surprisingly allowed him to still breathe. His vision blurred and his mind began to sway. He could hear the rapid, rhythmic sound of his own heart pounding loudly through his ears. Mentally, he cursed the shadow, wanting desperately to fight it; to stop its damn torment, but he knew it was pointless to follow the urge to struggle.

He was too weak… He wanted to be stronger…

The crimson eyes lowered to meet his height, burning bright with a wicked sneer. _"You feel it, do you not? Your soul does not lie. Your desire continues to grow. Soon, I will fully awaken and my power will forever be yours once again."_

"W-Who…" was all he managed to rasp as he tried to demand the fading shadow of its identity.

The dark being laughed; it was a deep rumbling that reverberated all around him; mocking, taunting, and instilling him with absolute fear.

" _You already know who I am…"_

* * *

Link scratched into the roadside dirt with the tip of his arrow, drawing a circle around the crudely sketched mountain he had previously made. "If you think about it," he began, lightly tapping the feathered quill against his chin, "where we found the Master Sword was rather significant."

Everyone gathered around him either gave him a curious stare or perked their eyebrow.

"It was placed in a holy temple of a God after the incident, much like how the sword was sealed in the Temp– I mean, in a holy temple by the Goddesses back in my world."

Sophitia brushed her thumb under her chin in thought. "Are you implying that there is a connection between the Master Sword and our Gods?" she asked.

The young Hylian chuckled and shrugged. "Uh, maybe… But that wasn't what I was trying to say," he answered with a timid grin. "What I meant was, since the Master Sword was found in a place as significant as a temple, then what sort of place would we expect to find Soul Edge?"

"In hell, where else?" was Siegfried's spiteful answer. All heads turned to the long-haired boy who stared darkly at them back.

With a surprised gasp, Link stood up and gawked at the older blond with shock. "You mean the underworld realm of eternal evil? There's such a place?"

Sophitia and Cassandra turned back to the Hylian, giving the boy perplexed looks while Taki's attention remained on the knight. Siegfried looked off to the side and crossed his arms, being mindful of his newly bandaged hands. His gauntlets were off and left in one of the girls' saddle bags. "Such a place exists in the realm of _Inferno_."

Now Link was even more confused. The two oldest women of the group however, seemed to understand what Siegfried was talking about.

"But that realm only exists within Soul Edge itself," was the dark-haired ninja's firm response. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she carefully shifted her weight onto her wounded leg before quickly shifting back to her good one. Although she didn't show it, Link knew that her wound was causing her much pain. Taki was as stubborn as someone else he knew and would never confess to how bad she was truly hurting. "It is impossible–"

"I'm aware of that," Siegfried sharply cut her off. "I was only explaining to Link about it." He seemed to be highly annoyed, mostly because Soul Edge was not his favourite subject to speak of. Giving no more but a short huff, he turned away from everyone and left the circle in an obviously foul mood.

Link frowned slightly and decided to ignore him. The brisk, early morning couldn't have been more troubling than it already was. Yun-seong had never returned from last night's departure which made Seung Mi-na terribly worried. On horseback, she had gone in search for him in the direction they had last seen him shortly before dawn and had yet to come back.

She wanted to leave Skeiron for the rest of the group to continue on but everyone insisted that it would be faster to search for the redhead with her horse. Mi-na in return had requested that they keep moving without her and Yun-seong, not wanting to waste any more time than they already have. "We'll catch up with you guys later," she had assured them with a wink and a confident grin before leaving.

Link prayed for their safe return. With everything that had happened so far in the past week, the Hylian did not want any more danger to befall them.

Breathing a sigh, the boy peered down the wide dirt path that curved behind the last of the forest's trees in the distance. It was the road that led back to the destroyed village of Iografou and Link was hoping to see the quarrelsome pair emerge from the woods. Sadly, there was no one in sight.

"We have rested long enough. Let us keep moving," said Taki shortly after Siegfried had left.

Where they would go was still unknown. The only path they could follow was unfortunately, also the same as Astaroth's and tailing after the golem would no doubt be dangerous. And combined with the ever-present threat that was the one-eyed demon, finding Soul Edge first was starting to feel impossible. Unless Siegfried had an idea of where the demon sword could have ended up… But the older boy was very irritable since morning and was reluctant to speak to anyone, especially when regarding the events from the night before.

Link couldn't blame him… Whatever had occurred between Siegfried and the Soul Edge creature moments before Link arrived to the scene was still unknown. The look on the knight's face was one the Hylian had never seen before; it was not fear nor was it hatred for the demon; it was… sadness. For a brief moment, Link saw a sad child reaching out for redemption.

The demon had tricked Siegfried into seeing something… something that must have been important to the older boy.

Link wanted to know. He was the only one to witness the brief encounter. Neither he nor Siegfried had spoken to the others about it. Not wanting to share his friend's private matters, the Hylian decided to wait until nightfall to get a chance to speak to Siegfried alone.

They traversed throughout the day at a slow but steady pace. Taki's wound left her unable to walk so she mostly rode on one of the two remaining horses. However, the ride was not pleasant since the path they walked on was uneven and full of deep rivets. Each step from the horse sent a wave of pain through her leg, evident from the white-knuckled grip on her horse's reins. Link had offered the rest of his potion but the ninja advised that he should save it for emergencies.

The group made light conversations between each other to lighten the downtrodden atmosphere that fell upon them. Siegfried only responded with one word replies or not at all when spoken to while Link tried to sound more assuring for the others. However, no matter how many times he wore a smile, he couldn't stop feeling worried for Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong. He constantly checked behind him and always found the road empty. After some time, his hope for the pair's return faltered when night soon fell.

After the lightly prepared meal Sophitia had quickly made, Link approached Siegfried and asked him to join him for a short walk. The older boy hesitated but eventually sighed and agreed to come.

"Don't worry," Link assured the girls when Cassandra voiced her concerns on the idea, "We won't go far. We'll be ready if anything attacks us again, right?" He looked at Siegfried to back him up.

Siegfried quickly glanced around the darkened area beyond the campfire's light and gestured at the dark fields. "I clearly don't see what could ambush us out in the open plains," he muttered, which Link took as support for their opportunity to leave.

The Hylian grinned. "See? Nothing to worry about!"

Cassandra simply smirked and crossed her arms. "Fine, it's all right then. Just be careful," she said and the boys nodded.

It was a cool and windless night. Shrouded by a thin veil of cloud, the moon did not provide enough light to see. To light their way, Link carried a flaming arrow in his hand, occasionally twirling it to make their shadows dance around them as they crossed the field of tall grass and weeds that grew up to his thighs.

Quietly humming a song familiar to them both, Link strolled beside the silent knight, his blue eyes fixated on the black sky above in search of any stars peeking through the gaps in the clouds. He let out a startled yelp when he tripped over what felt like a big, heavy immovable rock and would have fallen face-first into the grass (and likely set the whole field on fire) if it were not for someone roughly grabbing the back of his collar and stabilizing his balance.

"Watch where you're going!" Siegfried hissed, shaking away the pain in his burned hand after letting the younger boy go. Looking at the younger boy with exasperation, he said, "Do you know how stupid we would look if Taki had to come and save us from a burning field because you set it on fire by accident?"

"Sorry! And thanks!" Link sheepishly grinned and he received the older boy's annoyed glare in return. He glanced back at the campfire, seeing only a tiny orange flicker in the distance, and decided they were a good distance away. "So…" he slowly began, turning to face Siegfried, his expression now serious, "Do you want to… talk about it?"

Sighing, the knight averted his gaze to the side and grumbled, "I knew it would come to this…"

The younger swordsman lightly smirked. "What else were you expecting?"

Siegfried snorted. He continued to walk ahead so Link had to follow. But shortly after, the knight slowed to a stop, his head downcast. "It's getting worse," he said quietly.

"What is?" Link questioned, stopping beside him. Siegfried didn't reply so Link had to make a quick guess. "Our situation? It is pretty bad with Taki wounded and–"

"It's not that," the older boy, interrupted while shaking his head. He turned his back to Link and crossed his arms. "Well, yeah, besides our situation… It's not the only thing that's getting worse."

"Then what is it?" Again, Siegfried did not answer, making Link frustrated, but also more concerned. "You know, sometimes it's better to share your problems than keeping them to yourself."

"Hmph." The knight sounded amused but hesitated to say anything else.

"Don't you trust me?"

Siegfried raised his head to give the other a quick glance over his shoulder. "I do trust you, Link," he answered, his voice nearly a whisper. "I trust you more than anyone I have ever known in the longest time. The only one I cannot trust… is myself." With that, he left the younger boy and headed back to camp.

Disappointed, Link had no choice but to do the same. He didn't want to be forceful, knowing Siegfried was never comfortable talking about matters that concerned him. Anything involving Soul Edge was always a very touchy subject for the knight.

The boy in green was patient enough to wait until the other was ready. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too long. The next night, it was Siegfried who invited Link to accompany him for a short walk.

Siegfried stopped in the centre of the old stone bridge that was crumbling with age that they had crossed earlier that evening. He leaned forward against the stone barrier, looking forlorn at the moon's reflection shimmering on the surface of the blackened stream below. The gentle sound of the running water was somewhat calming, accompanied by the symphony of insects and the chorus of frogs, however none of it seemed to alleviate the knight's mood.

"You can sense it, can't you?" Siegfried began in a low murmur, "The evil inside me has grown stronger…"

"I haven't noticed," was Link's truthful answer as he joined the other by the stone ledge. He took a quick glance off to the side at the small distant hill, seeing the group's campfire that was no more than the size of a dying candle. "My ability to sense evil is average at best."

Siegfried lightly snorted at that before continuing, "It's getting worse. Your sword no longer shields me from my dreams. It's a sign that I… I don't think I can… I can't…" He couldn't finish as he bowed his head to hide his face with his long hair. His bandaged hands resting upon the stone curled into tight fists.

It pained the young Hylian to see Siegfried in such despair; the knight had never openly admitted his weakness due to his prideful nature.

"You can still fight it," Link encouraged, placing a supportive hand on the other's shoulder. "The Master Sword–"

"Is useless!" the older warrior spat, turning abruptly to face the Hylian in frustration. "How many times have I told you? The damn sword did nothing for me! I was still drawn to the demon even with it in my hand. I nearly… If you had not appeared in time, I would have given myself to it…" His eyes fell back on the water, his anger replaced with sorrow.

_What did the demon show you?_ Link wanted to ask but thought better not to. It was Siegfried's decision to share whatever he wished to discuss. The younger boy stayed silent as the knight quietly continued.

"I thought I could fight the demon alone. How foolish was I?" A humorless smirk adorned Siegfried's lips for a brief moment before he turned back to Link. He unsheathed the weapon he carried on his back, the blade singing as it slid out of the scabbard. Within an instant, the shadows around them vanished from the blinding light emanating from the Master Sword. It took moments before their eyes could adjust to the sudden brightness. "Your sword, it responds only to you. I cannot wield it alone."

"Then I'll just have to stick by you at all times, brother," said Link with a teasing smile, making the other scowl in annoyance in return. His smile soon became apologetic. "I'm sorry about what happened… I shouldn't have left your side. If–"

"What has happened, happened," Siegfried sharply cut him off. "Why are you apologizing for something that wasn't your fault? I should be the one apologizing… You're now in grave danger, Link. The demon… It knows what kind of power you hold."

Link frowned slightly as he brushed a hand over the many scrapes and bruises that covered his bare arms. Not only did he end up with many minor injuries in the battle against the Soul Edge monster, he also ended up with a dented shield from having to withstand the creature's powerful and fatal strikes. The mere thought of confronting the demon once more made him apprehensive, however he did not show it. "Does that mean it's afraid of me?" he questioned rather boastfully.

Siegfried gave him a sullen glare. "No, you fool, it will try to kill you first before getting to me."

The Hylian blinked and formed a smug grin. "Oh, really? It'll have to get rid of me first?"

"I'm serious." The older boy's expression darkened. "Do you understand the danger you're in?"

"Yes, but you should know that I won't die that easily." Link's smile broadened against the other's glowering stare.

Siegfried breathed a deep sigh and ran a hand through his long hair. "What if…" he slowly began, turning towards the trickling water below, looking downcast. "What if I'm not myself anymore? Would you still be able to fulfill your promise?"

Link's smile vanished within an instant.

"Would you be able to stop me before I get the chance to kill you? When we find Soul Edge… I… I won't be–"

"We still don't know for sure what will happen."

"You already know," Siegfried lowly muttered, "Didn't you say it was 'inevitable'?"

The youngest flinched in surprise and lowered his gaze to the worn cobbled stones before his feet. "You were awake…" he stated guiltily, recalling the night moments before Yun-seong had left.

"Why didn't you tell the others about the shard I once held?"

"Because you're my friend. Friends can keep secrets between each other, you know."

The knight glanced at him from the side. "I don't understand you, elf. I'm putting you in constant danger… and at the end of this journey I will become your enemy. How can you still consider me your friend?"

Link grinned, wide and proud. "I don't care what happens to me and I don't care what happens to you, you will always be my friend."

"Even if–"

"No matter what happens, Siegfried, I will always be your friend."

* * *

Siegfried wasn't sure how long he silently stood there on the bridge, gazing at the moon's shimmering reflection on the dark water below, slowly trying to comprehend Link's last words. He had expected more from the younger boy; like a hint of resentment or at least some sort of underlying hatred for the knight.

But there was none of that from the stupid little elf. Of course, this was Link after all, how could Siegfried forget? Together, they've been through so many dangerous situations and experienced near-death incidents more than once over the past month that it had to be a miracle they were still alive to this day.

The older warrior peered at the other right beside him, seeing the boy in green now sitting atop the stone barrier and kicking his dangling legs over the side. Blue eyes were locked on the silver crescent in the starry night sky and yet the elf sensed his staring and said without looking; "Wanna make a bet?"

Siegfried blinked and after putting the Master Sword away, leaned forward on the ledge so the youngest could see his puzzlement in the faint light of the moon. "A what?"

"You know, a wager," Link proposed with a mischievous grin and a wave of his hand. "Does your world not have such a thing?"

"We do. I just don't follow what you're trying to do."

"Just hear me out." Link twisted around, hopped off the ledge, and faced him. "I will bet you ten – no, twenty rupees. You said the demon will seek my death first before getting to you. If you're right then you win."

The knight's puzzlement quickly turned into a sullen stare. "You want to make a bet on that?" He huffed in annoyance, "What's wrong with you? Is there a time when you're ever serious?"

"I am serious." The elf raised his brow, his smile never leaving his childish face. "You in or not?"

Siegfried snorted, irritated by the younger one's foolish antics. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, come on." Link playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You're so depressing. Come on, it's twenty rupees. You can buy a lot of cool stuff with that. What say you?"

The knight could feel his right eye twitch from restraining his desire to smack the idiotic elf over the head in favour of that punch. He outright groaned. "You do understand that it's not much of a gamble, right? The demon will try to kill you before anyone else."

Raising an eyebrow, the younger swordsman inquired, "How can you be so sure?"

"I could sense its hatred during the battle… for you and your sword. When I leapt in front of you to shield you from its blade, it tried to stop its attack each time. It didn't want to harm me… it wants me alive." The demon's parting words echoed through his mind, making him sigh with unease and fear.

Link shifted his gaze to the side, noticeably concerned. His smile returned when blue eyes met emerald. "Then let's change the wager a bit," he said, irking the older boy to no end.

"Are you even considering what I just told you?!"

"Of course. All the time," Link coolly replied with a slight nod of his head and a wider grin. "But you've been so depressed lately and I guess you have a good reason, but still… Instead of taking everything so seriously how about we make it a bit more fun?" The word 'fun' was met with a bitter scowl and before Siegfried could berate the elf for even suggesting such stupid nonsense, Link continued. "Now, here's my new bet: _if_ you fall under the demon's control before it attacks me, then I win. If it tries to kill me first without uh… influencing you, then you win. So how about that? Twenty rupees."

Siegfried could only assume that Link desperately sought after a cruel and painful death. The elf was completely insane to want to play such a foolish game. But then again, why the hell not? This was how Link handled such situations no matter how childish and dumb it may seem.

Siegfried rubbed his tired face with his bandaged hand that smelled strongly of ointment before folding his arms atop the stone ledge and heaving a defeated sigh. "How much is twenty rupees?" he grumbled.

"It's a red one," Link explained, visibly elated to finally get the older boy to go along with the ridiculous bet.

"I don't really like that colour."

"How about four blue ones? Or a mix of blue and green?"

"What about the purple gems?"

"One is fifty rupees. You want to wager that much? That's a little steep, but okay!" Link took one of the said jewels out of his pouch and held it between thumb and forefinger for the other to see. The rupee looked black rather than purple in the darkness.

"If you win, what do I owe you?" Siegfried narrowed his eyes in suspicion, knowing the elf was after something big. However, he had no gold, silver or any other valuable possessions to give the boy except maybe the stupid bracelet on his left wrist. He would be more than happy to give up the damn thing but the holy chain was something Taki had strictly forbade him to remove. (She had threatened the knight with more meditation sessions when she saw him fidgeting with the accessory the other day.)

Link flipped the rupee much like a coin and snatched it out of the air. "Since you've upped the wager to fifty rupees, here's what I get if I win: You have to tell me the exact story you told Greta _and_ you have to call me by name. No more 'elf', 'boy' or whatever else you tend to call me. 'Brother' is still valid though." He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, why not just make it 'brother' and nothing else."

Just as Siegfried had expected. "You're a strange little elf," he murmured, carefully brushing a hand through his hair to hide his amusing smile.

Link slightly pouted at the comment. "Yeah, I'll stick with 'brother'." He stuck out his left hand. "So, deal?"

Shifting his attention from the child's hand then to his grinning face, Siegfried sneered. "This will be an easy win for me," he stated competitively, though he deeply wished the event would never come true.

Nonchalant, the elf shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just have to wait and see, hmm?"

Smirking at the elf's cockiness, Siegfried shook the boy's hand to seal the deal. "Then it's settled. How about I go scatter those Soul Edge shards around and lure the demon here to see who actually wins?" he suggested as he started to venture back to camp.

"What?!" Link exclaimed, bounding right after the other. "You're not actually _serious_ serious, right?"

Trying his hardest not to laugh, Siegfried managed to give the worried-stricken elf a malicious smile. "I'm always serious, elf. Now let's see who will win this, shall we?"

"It's Hylian, my dear _brother_."

It wasn't long until Link eventually saw through Siegfried's lie, having remembered the cursed fragments were now useless pieces of metal. That night was the first time Siegfried could temporarily forget about his goddamn problems.

Days passed by uneventfully as the group crossed the wide plains of tall wild grasses, sparse trees, and abandoned farmland with no sign of Astaroth, his minions, or the Korean pair. During the day, they travelled nearly non-stop towards the distant mountains where the next village, Hymettus, awaited high atop one of the mountains. On each of those nights, the boys would always wander away from camp usually for a few hours at most; walking, talking, sparring, or just to quietly enjoy each other's company. Sometimes the silence would be filled with musical notes coming from Link's ocarina, melding into different melodies Siegfried had yet to hear.

It was during those moments that Siegfried actually enjoyed the night. Otherwise, he dreaded it.

Even under the protection of the Master Sword and Link's song, his sleep was disturbed with blood-chilling dreams; dreams that were mostly of nothing but pitch black darkness that was cold and not empty. He could always feel eyes upon him but he could never see them no matter where he turned. Then there were the terrible whispers that rasped in his ears from time to time, making every hair on his body stand on end. The words were indiscernible but he knew they were far from friendly.

The dark being who haunted his sleep was lurking in the endless shadows, making its presence known but not seen unlike that one horrid night…

It was because of those stupid dreams that he would constantly wake up hours before dawn. Taki was first to pick up on his problem since she was coincidentally on watch when it first happened. And soon after that, she was always the one to be on watch whenever he woke up, making him suspect that she was keeping a closer eye on him. On each of those nights soon after awakening, she would force him to uselessly meditate with her that it was starting to become a daily routine. Just like their arguments.

Whether on the road during the day or resting at night, Siegfried could never keep his mouth shut about the pointlessness of meditation.

"I see no advantage to this," he quietly muttered, receiving the huntress's sharp glare through the thin wisps of rising smoke coming from her burning incense plunged into the dirt between them.

She was seated right across from him, her legs loosely folded before her due to her injury. The light of the campfire illuminated her face, showing the displeasure upon her normally stoic complexion. "We have discussed this several times," she evenly replied, rubbing her brow wearily before gesturing to the other boy sitting alongside them. Link had another one of his nightmares and was unable to fall back asleep and thus decided to join the knight and ninja in meditation for some damn reason. "Link is capable of falling into a meditative state by _not_ voicing out his complaints. It is not that difficult, Siegfried."

Siegfried glowered at the elf mimicking their sitting forms, which Taki had claimed was the only proper position. The younger boy's head was bowed forward, his eyes closed and his face placid, making him appear as if sleeping. "He just makes it look easy," the knight snarled under his breath. He caught a hint of a smile twitching upon the other boy's lips and his emerald eyes narrowed. "You're just pretending, aren't you?" he demanded of the elf while pointing an iron finger in his face.

That smile turned into a grin. Link opened one eye and said, "I had it until you spoke up. It's actually not that hard."

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Nope. This is my first time." Link stifled his laugh when he saw Siegfried's disbelief. "Just try to think of nothing."

Siegfried snorted. "Impossible."

"Focus solely on your breathing," Taki advised for the fiftieth time.

"That does nothing."

"Take a deep breath and clear your mind," suggested the elf, demonstrating the first step.

"I. Can't. It's. Not. Working," Siegfried said through gritted teeth.

On and on and on the two kept pressuring the older boy with unhelpful tips he had already heard more than once. With Taki's leg wound hindering her movements, she couldn't threaten to physically knock him out like before to get him to take the session seriously. He refused her sleeping concoction and Link's offer to play his song fearing he would encounter the shadowed being in his dreams. Once a night was already more than he could handle…

Suffice to say, it was another sleepless night for Siegfried. At least it went by quicker with the elf pestering him alongside the stern, tired, and increasingly frustrated ninja. Maybe he should make a bet with Link to see if he could possibly get Taki to lose her composure one day and have her rage at him because he kept failing at meditation. That would be one hefty bet though...

* * *

The morning was a gloomy gray. A very light rain that was just a gentle mist against the skin, began not too long ago when the group left the open plains and entered the rocky valleys of the Hymettus mountain range. The village, Hymettus, named right after the mountains, was unfortunately still another day away. With their rations dangerously low, they had to travel carefully to avoid overexerting themselves as well as their two horses. If Iografou were still a living village, they would have been able to prepare for the long journey to the mountain peak.

Everyone was exhausted. Hunger and thirst plagued each of them and having endured cold, restless nights in the wilderness over the past week, no one was prepared for any confrontation with the enemy.

"Astaroth has set a perfect trap for us," Taki informed as the group started to climb the steady, rocky slope of the mountain trail that was bordered by walls of dampened brown-gray stone. The huntress was still immobile from her leg wound but was capable of walking to some degree. Though for the most part, she could only limp for short distances. She held down her hood when the wind picked up and said warily, "Inhibiting us to re-supply has driven us weary. It would be suicide if we are to approach him as we are."

The sisters were up front, trekking side by side on the path that was wide enough for a small carriage. Cassandra soundly sighed, her shoulders noticeably heaving beneath her red cloak. "We have no choice but to go forward. There's no other village nearby," she grumbled, sounding quite annoyed due to the lack of food and proper rest. "I doubt he even went up here considering how narrow this path is."

"You should never underestimate the enemy," the ninja warned. "We must always be on our guard and–"

"Always be prepared for anything. Yeah, yeah…" the girl replied nonchalantly while waving a petty hand, having heard Taki repeat the saying nearly every day since they left Iografou behind.

Taki quietly dismissed the younger sister's attitude before continuing. "Being enclosed by these mountain walls, there is a high risk of being surrounded. By humans and lizards alike." They were in a perfect situation to be ambushed by bandits or thieves and although Astaroth and his minions had yet to leave a visible trail since the destruction of Iografou, there was still the possibility of running into them as well. She glanced over her shoulder at the slouched boy riding on the sisters' gray mare that was tailing right behind her mount. Knowing Siegfried, he was most likely half-asleep rather than meditating, much to her disappointment.

However, seeing him completely unaware of his surroundings also indicated that there were no evil signatures nearby. Siegfried had assured them that the Soul Edge demon would be the least of their worries until they neared the cursed sword's location. How he knew of this, the boy would not share, but Taki believed him nonetheless.

"There's smoke in the mountains!"

She turned abruptly around when she heard the panicked voice of the other boy calling for them. Link was at the top of the trail that curved around the inner mountain wall, waving at them to hurry. He had eagerly bounded ahead, curious to view the scenery where the right wall of the trail opened up to the steep mountain side.

Fully alert, the sisters broke into a run while Taki urged her mount to trot faster and heard Siegfried do the same. Link pointed to the top of another mountain in the far distance where a dark pillar of black smoke was beginning to rise. The fires have only just begun…

"That must be Hymettus!" Sophitia exclaimed, worry marring her usual serene face as she looked at the distant smoke. "They're under attack! We must hurry!"

Before she could take a step forward, Taki demanded for her to stop. "Sophitia, calm down! You must not endanger yourself. It is–"

"We have to save them!" Cassandra cut in, ignoring the huntress's pointed look. She grabbed her older sister's arm and pulled her along as she ran up the winding path.

"Wait! You will not make it!" the ninja hollered, but her warning fell on deaf ears. She could not give chase on her horse for the path was too narrow for the animal to sprint. One misstep could mean the end if she were to fall over the edge and into the deep valley of jagged rocks below. Out of patience, Taki quietly cursed in her native tongue and lowered her gaze to the hesitating boy remaining on the ground. She quickly offered a hand. "Link, get on. We need to catch up to them."

The young boy nodded and wordlessly grabbed her arm. With ease, Taki pulled the child up to saddle in front of her. "Siegfried, you have control of the animal?" she asked the older boy, making sure he was capable of handling his mount.

"Yea, I got it," the knight answered with a hint of annoyance in his weary tone.

Taki whipped her reins to get Thanos moving. "Then let us follow. Careful now." They began as a trot before forcing into a slow gallop, pursuing after the red and blue cloaked figures that disappeared around a bend. Moments passed and Taki completely lost sight of the Athenian sisters after the pair crossed the wooden rope bridge waiting at the end of the trail that led to the next mountain. Although the old bridge was wide enough for a caravan to cross, the weathered, gray, splintered wood appeared weak and easy to break under too much stress. Being cautious, Taki and Siegfried crossed the wide valley one horse at a time.

The cold wind howled between the mountains as they passed, swaying the bridge and terrifying the horses. It took time to get the animals safely across since their pace matched that of a sluggish snail. From there, the trail continued on with high, rocky walls protecting each side. It was safer to run but still too narrow to break out at full speed. The huntress internally scowled at the mountain layout, wishing it were easier to maneuver through.

It wasn't the only issue that bothered the ninja deeply; the sisters' abrupt decision to run off in hope of saving any survivors was ignorant as well as suicidal. Taki suspected it was Astaroth who was responsible for the attack and no one in their small band was in any condition to fight him or his army.

The huntress had to stop the foolish sisters immediately.

A hand tugging on her left gauntlet brought her out of her thoughts. "Go easy on him. He's very tired," said Link over the sound of clopping hooves and heavy snorts.

It took her a few seconds before she comprehended what he meant. Without noticing, she had made her horse gallop faster up the ascending slope, exhausting the poor animal. "My apologies," Taki replied, slowing their mount to a steady trot. Siegfried was not too far behind.

"It's Astaroth… I'm sure of it," Siegfried told them shortly after. "However, I do not believe his whole army is there seeing how narrow this road is. It would take him days to get all his troops up these mountains."

"We were already far behind him so wouldn't this late attack indicate that he might have taken all of them?" Link questioned.

Taki shook her head. "No, Siegfried is right. There is no reason for Astoroth to bring his entire army to destroy a small secluded village," she explained, tightening her hold on the reins at the morbid thought. "There are no soldiers to oppose him. He could destroy the village himself if he desired to."

"There's the possibility that the attack could be a diversion or a key strategy on his part..." Siegfried's eyes narrowed in disdain as he said, "The destruction of Iografou must have been intentional to weaken us. Somehow he's aware he's being followed."

The huntress pursed her lips and mulled over the likely and bitter truth before looking up at the foreboding pillar of black smoke that loomed overhead. The misty rain had strengthened to a light shower an hour ago, softly pattering against the leather cloak that protected her while soaking the young boy seated in front of her.

The rain was an ominous sign, a bringer of misfortune… Taki mentally cursed at the sudden turn of events on such a bleak day. Her mind was uneasy at the possible unfortunate outcomes that awaited them in these mountains.

"I sense something," Siegfried bitterly snarled, drawing the ninja's immediate attention. His face darkened as he glared up at the smoke and rain. "It's _him_."

* * *

It was Astaroth wreaking havoc at the mountain top, Siegfried was certain of it. He recognized the dark, destructive aura; he could remember it from the day when he was nearly crushed to death by the wretched abomination. The aura was weak where they currently were since Taki had said that she couldn't sense it. However, it still made the knight highly apprehensive and tense. At the back of his mind, his hate for the golem simmered and boiled as he sensed the golem's acts of destruction.

Breathing seemed difficult for him and chills were constantly running down his spine. He blamed the rain and high altitude for his distress, but the root cause was Astaroth's cursed presence.

They were heading towards the golem; they were heading towards their _death_. What did Sophitia and Cassandra hope to achieve? It was too late to save anyone… and no one in their group was fit enough to face the giant brute head-on. Sophitia and Cassandra... Siegfried's fists clenched over the reins he was holding on to. What they were doing was hopeless but... it wasn't meaningless. And for that, they had a reason to head on towards this dire situation.

Taki began to speed up again and he quickly followed suit. But it was not long before he had to instinctively pull hard on the reins to control his panicked mount when a loud, inhuman shriek tore through the air. Soon to follow was the clanging of clashing metal along with the familiar voices of the two sisters, screaming and crying in the midst of a battle.

"Quickly!" the ninja hissed, urging her mount to continue.

Whining, Althaia whipped her head to and fro and refused to press on when Siegfried snapped her reins. Unable to get the frightened animal to move, the boy dropped to the ground and went on foot.

Along the path were two fallen Lizardmen, their swords discarded and their shields still within their green and blue scaled hands. Fresh blood spilled from their slit throats and stained the wet rock beneath them red, forming crimson rivers with the increasing rain. Not far from the reptiles was an armoured soldier, a Berserker whose head was twisted at an awkward angle and its heavy, worn axe lying uselessly beside it. Sophitia and Cassandra had certainly made short work of them…

Siegfried was out of breath by the time he rounded the bend to find everyone and the enormous monstrosity the sisters had run into. A huge Lizardman, the same kind Taki had dubbed to be an Elite, stood twice as tall as the two blonde women with its muscular, scaly bulk completely blocking the path. This Elite was alive, unlike the other beast Siegfried could vaguely recall in the cursed forest.

It was free of gaping wounds and every piece of its heavy, dark-coloured shoulder, neck, arm and leg armour remained intact while its chained loincloth was just as badly shredded as the undead beast's. Its scales were green and striped black and rough and sharp instead of smooth and glossy like the smaller fiends. It was an intimidating, ferocious-looking monster with numerous slightly curved horns adorning the back of its large head and a short single horn on the nose of its long snout. Its mouth was full of sharp, pointed teeth with two top frontal fangs that grew beyond its lower jaw. Behind it, Siegfried could catch glimpses of the lizard's long waving tail that ended with bony plates that looked as sharp as blades.

The giant reptile's normal red eyes flashed with anger as it easily swung its massive two-handed greatsword single-handedly at Sophitia. The dull silver blade soundly cut through air as it descended upon the blonde warrior's head. However, its deadly edge missed the nimble warrior and instead struck the path. The heavy impact soundly broke the ground, panicking the only animal in the vicinity.

Siegfried quickly dove to the side to avoid being trampled by Thanos whose riders had already dismounted.

With the monster's enormous weapon embedded deep into the rock, Cassandra took the opportunity to run in to slash at the lizard's left leg. However, she was soon repelled by the creature's quick backhanded swipe with its free arm before her short sword could cleave through scales and flesh.

With a pained yelp, the girl flew hard into the mountain wall and fell to her knees.

"Cassandra! Get back!" Sophitia cried as she diverted the monster's attention towards her by piercing the point of her weapon into the lizard's other leg where armour was lacking.

The monster flinched and fell against the wall from the pain all the while releasing an ear-deafening wail that reverberated around the mountain walls. Siegfried was forced to cover his ears as he and the others were stunned by the lizard's terrible screech. The beast took the chance to counterattack.

Before Sophitia could pry her sword free, the infuriated Lizardman released its hold on the hilt of its greatsword and raked its black claws at the female warrior, forcing her to shield and withdraw without her weapon. Its claws slammed into her shield and knocked her sideways where she stumbled into the flat side of the beast's giant blade. The lizard attacked again and Sophitia was quick enough to bring her shield back up to block the brunt of it. However, the reptile's claws still managed to harm her for blood soon trickled down her left arm.

Both sisters retreated to where Taki and the boys were standing, in desperate need of another strategy to take down the formidable Elite Lizardman that glowered angrily at them. It snarled and bared its vicious teeth as it tore its greatsword free from the rock with hardly an effort, destroying the trail in the process.

Cassandra winced as she rubbed the back of her tender head, her green eyes never leaving the enemy. "Any suggestions on how to kill this thing?" she growled heatedly.

Link readied the bow he had in his hand. "Maybe I can freeze it," he said, taking aim at the Lizardman. A dark blue mist surrounded the arrow's iron tip. Siegfried noticed speckles of ice falling from the mist when droplets of rain touched it, proving just how cold the boy's magic really was. When the Elite took one step forward, Link released the arrow, creating a glittering trail of frozen rain that followed the magical projectile.

The slowly advancing reptile wasn't stupid enough to take the hit. It raised its blade defensively just in time to deflect the arrow back, sending it twirling upwards where it bounced off the wall and landed right before the group with a bright flash of blue. Everyone jumped back as bluish-white chunks of ice instantly formed around the magic arrow, crackling and spreading outward along the ground and right wall, freezing every drop of water that touched the shimmering frozen crystals. It all happened within seconds.

Siegfried released his held breath, greatly relieved the magic arrow had just missed them. The others also voiced their relief, whispering prayers to their gods or sighing deep.

The lizard gaped at the magical display, its eyes and jaws wide. Blinking out of its surprise, it soon shrank into a smaller posture and held its greatsword protectively out front to shield most its body. It quickened its pace despite the sword still stuck in its right, bloody leg. Link prepared another freezing arrow.

"Idiot! You have to distract it first!" Siegfried hissed at the elf, not wanting another arrow to reflect right back at them.

The elf shot a pouting glare at him. "Then go distract it!" the younger boy snapped.

"Hmph. Fine!" Not waiting for the others to respond, the knight dashed towards the stomping Elite and ignored Sophitia's protest.

"Cassandra, lend me your sword!" he heard her say soon afterward before her footfalls chased after him.

Half-way to the fiend, Siegfried unsheathed the Master Sword, freeing its light and casting its power around him. It protected him from the evil aura cursing the mountain and instantly vanquished his anxiety, allowing him to focus solely on what laid ahead of him: a gargantuan, enraged Lizardman wielding a greatsword that was five times his size.

What the hell was he thinking? Fighting the powerful monster was suicidal at best. However, Siegfried couldn't stop the pleasurable smile forming on his face because he finally had a chance to fight against a real foe. After his hands had healed enough to grip things without too much pain, he had consistently trained with the Master Sword combined with the hindering bracelet over the past few nights to increase his strength and skill. It was time to put all that time and effort to the test.

Driven by his strong desire to battle, the boy held the heavy sacred blade by his side as he ran at the monster, adrenaline coursing through his muscles. From observing the short battle between the lizard and the sisters, Siegfried deduced that the beast was slow to swing its long-ranged weapon but quick to retaliate with its claws.

He formulated a quick plan in his head. First, he had to provoke it into defending its left side so he could strike from its right during those few precious seconds it needed to recover from missing its target. "Take this!" shouted the knight as he readied the Master Sword and charged at the Lizardman's left leg, faking an oncoming attack. The Elite took the bait and swung its sword down at him from an angle.

Leaping to the side, Siegfried avoided the dirty, sharp edge of the greatsword, feeling the strong wind of the weapon rush by him and blowing off his hood. Just as the reptile's blade slammed into the ground and shook the mountain, he was already at his enemy's exposed side. Since he was too short to reach the monster's throat, Siegfried had to opt for its belly. The Master Sword cleanly slashed through the Elite's thick, tough scales like a blade through water.

What followed was an earth-shattering high-pitch screech of pain coming from the injured monster.

Crying out in agony, Siegfried instinctively clenched his eyes shut and dropped the Master Sword to cover his ears, fearing his eardrums would burst. The lizard's shrill cry echoed through the mountain and seemed to go on forever.

Stunned on the spot, he didn't notice the lizard open its big jaws wide to bite him until he saw its body suddenly jerk back. Sophitia had leapt between him and the beast and plunged her borrowed sword into its open mouth, impaling it deep into the roof of its upper jaw. She quickly released her hold on her sister's weapon as the monster reared its head to the sky to let out another awful howl of anguish.

The harsh sound was louder than the last roar, causing Siegfried to grit his teeth and grunt in pain as he tried to block it out yet again. A strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him away from the screaming Lizardman. The beast thrashed, throwing its head side to side and slamming its tail repeatedly into the walls of the mountain. Its wide eyes fell on the retreating pair, fury visibly burning in its crimson irises. With a gurgled cry, the Elite lunged at the two warriors who harmed it, its open mouth dripping with dark red blood and showing its reddened teeth.

Sophitia dragged Siegfried along as they desperately ran away from the wounded beast. However, it caught up to them with only a few strides of its long legs, its black claws gleaming as it lashed out at the woman and boy.

Before the claws reached either of them, something blue, shiny, and noticeably cold flew past Siegfried and Sophitia and struck the creature's bloodied face. Flinching from the flash of blue light, the Elite's surprised growl was soon cut off from the thick, solid ice that quickly formed over its entire horned head. Its arms clawed at its frozen face before they too were surrounded in growing ice. Before long, every part of the Lizardman was trapped within a frozen prison, its moment of struggle morbidly captured for the time being.

Panting heavily, Siegfried warily eyed the immobilized monster and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he was convinced the reptile was temporarily harmless. He quickly turned to the elf running up to him and glared at the boy. "Took you long enough to freeze it!" the knight shouted, unnerved by how close he was to death from fighting the damn Lizardman. He wiped the sweat and rain trickling down the side of his face with the back of his gauntlet.

Link was not fazed by the older boy's furious tone. "What did you say?" he asked loudly when he got closer. "My ears are ringing. You all right?"

Siegfried snorted and crossed his arms. "Never mind," he grumbled, shaking his head. Due to Link's acute hearing, each of the Elite's terrible cries must have been absolute torture, preventing him from firing his arrow.

Siegfried rubbed his ears because they were ringing as well.

"Gods, that was close," Cassandra breathed as she looked up at the face of the frozen beast. "It's dead, right?"

The elf shook his head and frowned. "No, its body is encased in ice, not frozen from inside out," he answered.

A large crack appeared on the glacial prison, catching everyone's immediate attention. Taki shouted a warning as she drew the short sword strapped to her lower back and fell into a defensive posture. Link had already nocked another arrow.

Siegfried swore at the creature wriggling under the layers of ice. It was indeed a foe to be reckoned with. The smaller fiends took much longer to break out of Link's magic. He followed the others in backing away from the struggling monster, wishing he still had the Master Sword. He and both sisters were unarmed, leaving Taki and Link the only ones capable of fighting. However, with Taki's wound slowing her down, that actually left Link the only one who could do battle.

More cracks covered the trembling ice, spreading like webs upon the glimmering surfaces. Beneath, there was an orange glow coming from the lizard's mouth. It was as bright as fire and it seemed to melt the ice around the Elite's head.

Cassandra was first to point it out. "What is that?!"

"I didn't know it could breathe fire!" Link exclaimed in surprise.

"Breathe _fire?_ " Cassandra was just as shocked and horrified as Siegfried and Sophitia. Taki only narrowed her eyes in displeasure at the escaping beast, her hand around the hilt of her blade tightened.

The ice noisily shattered and pieces were sent flying about, clattering and breaking further against solid rock like fragile pieces of glass. The head of the reptile was raised to the gray sky with hot yellow-orange flames spewing from its gaping mouth that lit up the area. After the short stream of fire ended, thick black smoke rose from its flared nostrils and throat and to everyone's surprise, the Lizardman violently flung its head into the side of the mountain with enough force to splinter the rock. It then slashed open its own face, its black claws sinking deep and ripping off scales and tissue down to the bone.

The Elite stumbled backwards and clutched its hands over its injured snout, blood gushing between its fingers from its self-inflicted injuries. It gave one last pitiful cry before falling forward to collapse on its front with an earth-shaking thud. With its mouth smoking, its head bloody, and its body motionless and reeking of burnt flesh, the creature was certainly dead.

Link shortly laughed in relief. "For a moment there, I thought we had to still fight it," he said, taking a step towards the fallen monster. "I guess breathing fire kills itself? How unfortunate for it…"

Taki shook her head to disagree as she examined the lizard more closely. She was peering into the creature's open jaws, her nose wrinkling from the awful stench tainting the air. "No, the wound Sophitia had inflicted caused it to burn itself within its skull," she explained, giving a nod to the Athenian.

Staring at the dead beast, Cassandra pursed her lips with a wary expression. "This thing spat fire like the chimeras and dragons in myths… This thing's definitely not like the smaller Lizardmen and I don't remember seeing them in the forest when we first ran into them."

"These creatures are new to Astaroth's army. They must be recent creations…" Siegfried stated. He furrowed his brow at the troubling thought of running into another one of the dangerous giant lizards. How did Astaroth create such a monster? Was it the cursed power of the Soul Edge fragments in the abomination's possession?

Sophtitia exhaled a deep sigh before collapsing to her knees. "Sophie!" Cassandra cried in worry, hurrying to her sister's side. "Are you all right? You're bleeding!" Kneeling, the younger blonde frowned at the wounds on both of her sister's arms.

"I just feel a little faint, Cassandra. Don't worry." Sophitia gave her sister a reassuring smile before she covered the bloody cuts on her right arm with her hand. "But those teeth are sharp… I grazed my arm when I pierced your sword into it."

Siegfried felt guilty as he looked upon her pale face. Sophitia had gotten hurt for saving his life.

Link offered his remaining blue potion to her but soon remembered he had left his satchel on her horse. "I'll go find her!" he said as he bolted down the trail to find the lost animals.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Cassandra shouted after the boy as she followed the elf around the bend.

With the two gone, Siegfried carefully approached Sophitia, being mindful to not draw too close due to the smell of her blood, and murmured an apology.

She smiled at first before looking confused. "Hmm? I am sorry, Siegfried. I did not hear what you have said. I lost half of my hearing from the monster's cries." She lightly laughed at that.

The boy simply shook his head, hoping to tell her another time as the demon huntress limped her way over. "It will be difficult to advance with our horses with this corpse blocking the way," said the ninja, gesturing to the body. "I suggest we go back down and make our way around these mountains. Hymettus is lost. We cannot continue on fighting our way to the top, Sophitia."

Saddened, Sophitia bowed her head at the grim news. "I understand… I pray the gods will watch over the ones who survive… I rarely travel around these parts so I am not certain if…"

Siegfried did not hear the rest. He turned to look beyond the dead Lizardman's body at the path that continued to ascend and disappear around the mountain walls, sensing the evil aura steadily grow stronger and filling him with dread. He narrowed his eyes hatefully at nothing, feeling his chest tight and hearing his heart hammer wildly over the annoying ringing in his ears. Anxiety returned in full force, wracking him with chills and making him suffer with breathlessness.

This powerful darkness… it was vying for death and destruction, reflecting the very nature of its possessor. It was unmistakably Astaroth's aura. He needed to get away… He needed to find the one thing that could protect him from the evil energy or else he would go mad.

"Siegfried, what is it?" the ninja inquired the instant she noticed his distress.

"He's coming…" he seethed, keeping his glare in the direction of the approaching evil. "Astaroth is coming…" Briskly, he walked towards the dead lizard all the while hearing Taki's demands on where he was going. "The Master Sword. I need to get it back," he answered before squeezing between the body and the mountain wall. Ignoring the women calling for his return, he moved quickly and carefully, managing to avoid injuring himself on the beast's sharp claws and spikes.

The Master Sword remained where he had dropped it. He dashed across the broken path to the glowing blade and once he entered its light, he could no longer sense the evil. Grasping the wet cloth-covered hilt in his armoured hands, he watched the rain roll off the smooth shiny surface of the sword, feeling his anxiety lessen.

The sword flickered, making him focus on the blade more intently. The light flickered once more as if warning him. Emerald eyes scanned the ascending road briefly before rising higher to look up at the top of the mountain sides and smoke covered sky. Appearing atop the rocky ledge at that very moment was a hulking humanoid figure wielding a giant axe propped over one shoulder.

"Astaroth!" the knight growled under his breath upon recognition. Hate filled his heart and mind as he shot the golem a killing glare that went unnoticed for the ugly brute had yet to see the vengeful boy below.

With eyes that were white and empty, Astaroth spotted his fallen monster and started to laugh, a booming, taunting howl that seemed to rumble the very stones of the mountain. It echoed long after it ended, making it seem like he was everywhere. "There you are, maggots!" he bellowed at the two women still on the other side of the dead Elite, his voice like thunder. "About time! I tire of waiting!" Holding his axe in both hands, he then dropped down the high ledge, falling roughly twenty meters before noisily landing on both feet on the path below. Sending a trembling quake through the mountains, the trail caved in from the golem's combined acceleration and weight, creating a massive crater that damaged the nearby rock walls as well.

Siegfried stumbled from the tremor but quickly regained his balance as he kept his heated focus on the spreading dust cloud that hid his enemy. He distanced himself from the dust and fell into his stance, prepared to fight the abomination.

The dust quickly dispersed from the wind and rain and Astaroth only took one step before catching sight of the young boy in his way. The golem's blank stare narrowed and a noticeable sneer formed on his ugly mug beneath his dark metal mask. "Well, look who it is!" cried the brute in false elation. He stood tall, standing nearly as tall as the giant lizard that lay dead behind Siegfried. His skin was blotched with deep crimson and the massive blade of his great axe was drenched in the blood of his victims. Upon his open chest was his visible glowing red heart beating with life. "I was hoping it was you, little worm. Do not think you will escape me this time, _Nightmare!_ "

The knight flinched in surprise before baring his teeth in a bitter snarl. Somehow, the ugly bastard knew… Siegfried didn't truly care because the only thought running through his mind was how to kill the damn golem first.


	16. Fate of the Fallen

The winds howled through the mountains, lashing rain against the solid mass of unmoving rocks, drenching stone and life that walked upon the grand hills. Gray painted the sky; a dreary gloom that languished those who were caught under the downpour.

However, there stood two individuals who defied the rain, wind, and cold; old, bitter enemies who bore the deepest anger and the darkest hatred for one another. Seething, glaring, they desired nothing more but the cruel death of the other.

Rain dripped down his long blond hair and soaked through his clothes but Siegfried was not the least bit fazed by the elements. Emerald eyes were narrowed to slits at the abomination coming his way. No longer did the air reek of smoke and blood. Instead, it was the repulsive stench of mud and death.

Each of Astaroth's heavy footfalls pounded the earth like the slow beat of a large drum that echoed against the walls of the mountain. The brute stood as wide as the path, his knees and elbows nearly scraping along the rocks on either side of him and he towered like a giant. Rain was washing away the crimson blood that stained his hulking form and blade, but it didn't take away the golem's stink.

The hands that held the Master Sword's hilt tightened as Siegfried warily stood his ground, shifting into a proper stance in preparation of confronting Astaroth head-on. He quickly assessed his situation as suicidal since he was up against an enemy that greatly overwhelmed him in size and power. However, he did have a slight advantage over the ugly brute; with the path so narrow, the abomination had no room to fully use his axe. Only vertical strikes would suffice and those could be easily avoided if Siegfried was quick enough.

Booming laughter burst from Astaroth's atrocious mouth, an amusing, mocking howl that resonated deep within the boy's chest. "What happened to you, Nightmare? I thought you hated humans! And now you're as weak and pathetic as those worthless maggots that I love to see squirm in the mud under my feet!" A big fat finger was pointed in the knight's direction and more laughter spewed from the golem's hidden trap. "No, I have mistaken, you're punier than those worms I had just slaughtered. You're a puny, tiny, little insect that I will easily crush within my hands once again." His tone suddenly darkened along with his expression. The hatred that lingered in the golem's heart had resurfaced.

Back when he ruled as Nightmare, Siegfried had always been aware that Astaroth did not side with him because of power. No, the abomination sought after Soul Edge entirely, secretly planning to kill the dark knight and claim the sword. Nightmare had seen through the idiot's plan easily and punished the golem severely before forcing Astaroth to do his every bidding.

All of the golem's resentment that had built up while under Nightmare's reign was now ready to be unleashed on the one he hated most. And it was such a perfect opportunity to get his revenge with Siegfried trapped in a child's body.

The boy breathlessly swore under his breath at Astaroth's threat, cringing at the horrid memory of the golem's fat fingers painfully squeezing the life out of him. He did not want to experience that again.

Astaroth stopped in his approach, his blank eyes narrowing. "You followed me here and yet you come empty-handed? _Soul Edge_. Where is it?" he demanded.

Siegfried bared his teeth, not wanting to answer. Licking his wet lips, he sneered and formed a lie. "It no longer breathes above the surface but lies buried in the deepest chasm." He let out a mocking laugh at the golem's confusion. "It's deep down in hell! Go down there and look for it!"

"You lie," Astaroth growled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy while taking a stomping step forward. "You still have it!"

Was Astaroth truly stupid and blind to not notice the lack of a demonic sword in his possession? The knight wouldn't obviously be a human child if he still held the evil weapon. "I don't have anything," he snarled angrily, gesturing to the area around him.

"You can't hide Soul Edge from me! You have it! I sensed it when I nearly crushed every little bone in your puny human body," the golem emphasized by clenching his enormous, trembling fist before him, "So where is it? Why can't I see it?!"

"I told you; the sword is gone!" Siegfried retaliated. He was confused by the golem's claim but also infuriated. What did the bastard mean he had 'sensed' it? Back in the forest, when Siegfried's life was at the golem's mercy, the knight could vaguely recall the moment he felt the abomination's shards reacting to him; _calling_ for him. Was that when Astaroth knew that the boy was Nightmare? But then… Why does the golem believe that Siegfried still had Soul Edge? It didn't make any sense.

Astaroth was clearly frustrated by the boy's answer. The giant slammed the wooden end of his mighty weapon hard into the ground with enough force to crack the stone beneath. "Where is Soul Edge?!"

"Are you as deaf as you are blind? It's _gone!_ Forever lost at the end of the world!" Siegfried snapped, hoping to get that fact through the bastard's thick skull and into his tiny brain.

"Lies!" Astaroth roared, charging forward in rage, heaving his axe over one shoulder. "If you won't tell me then how about I pound the answer out of you, little worm?! Or perhaps I'll just take your wretched soul? That would be easier for the both of us!"

Aggravated, the young knight called the ugly brute a half-wit, blundering cretin with a defective mind alongside some colourful profanity in both English and his native tongue as he fell into his stance. He was angrier than he was terrified at the murderous monster heading straight for him.

Astaroth was barreling down the mountain like a boulder, his spiked, armoured boots pounding against stone.

Sword held steady before him, Siegfried stood ready. Every muscle coiled, his breath held and his heart racing in his chest. He blinked away the rain that seeped into his eyes, never losing focus on his enemy who grew larger with each passing second. Someone yelled out his name, calling for his retreat, but he ignored her. Instead, he rushed forward to meet Astaroth, his mind set on killing the golem with the Master Sword in his hands.

* * *

Sophitia stumbled against the wall when she felt the ground below her tremble after seeing the enormous form of Astaroth drop to the earth with a loud crash. She bit her lower lip, trying to ignore the stinging pain as rain water seeped into her open wounds. Peering over the huge body of the deceased Lizardman, she saw Astaroth farther up the path, slowly making his way down to where Siegfried was waiting.

Sophitia could not see Siegfried but she could hear him exchange heated words with the golem that demanded Soul Edge from him. Taki had already gone ahead, assuring the younger warrior that she would protect the boy from harm. Sophitia could easily trust the huntress in staying true to her word, but with her leg wounded, Sophitia knew that Taki was not capable of fighting. Neither was the Athenian in any better shape for that matter.

But Sophitia was determined to continue to fight in her condition for it was her destiny to vanquish the evil being, Astaroth; the creature summoned by _Ares_. Surely, this fateful encounter was the will of her Gods and Sophitia would make certain to fulfill her duty.

However, she needed a weapon first. She approached the head of the unmoving Lizardman, hoping to retrieve her sister's blade, but stopped shortly when she saw the sword in ruin. The hilt of the Omega Sword had burned and melted from the intense heat of the reptile's breath and was damaged beyond repair. (Knowing her sister, Cassandra would likely blame her for the loss and demand to have it replaced.)

She needed to find her own Omega Sword, the one Rothion had lovingly forged for her. Her head snapped up when she heard Astaroth start to charge forward in a fit of rage, his footsteps sending tremors through the solid ground beneath her. Taki was yelling at Siegfried now but there was no response from the boy. Instead, Sophitia heard the mighty crash of splitting rock when Astaroth plunged his axe into the mountain.

Worried, Sophitia hastened her steps and clambered over the giant lizard, all the while feeling regret for walking atop the slain creature. Many times she had felt a strong guilt for every monster killed for they had all once been human…

Careful to avoid the reptile's protruding spikes and sharp scales, Sophitia managed to reach a good height to witness the battle between a child and a giant unfolding before her. To her surprise, Astaroth appeared to be struggling due to the rocky cliffs that bordered his sides. His great axe was embedded deep into the stone ground, having missed his small target.

There was a flash of white followed by a terrible howl of pain when Siegfried drove Link's holy sword into the golem's arm. Astaroth's scream soon turned into a roar of rage as he stepped forward to swipe at the boy with his injured arm, hoping to grab the child in his meaty fist. Siegfried crouched to avoid the giant hand and Sophitia caught a glimpse of the glowing sword before it pierced into the golem's flesh once more, spilling blackish blood onto the ground that was washed away by the cold rain.

The woman was truly impressed to see Siegfried faring well against a strong foe such as Astaroth. In truth, she could not overlook the fact that Siegfried was a child when in reality, he was a grown man. She had seen him hurt far too many times since she and her sister first found the boys in the forest. Because of their young appearance and physical limitations, the Greek couldn't help but be protective over Siegfried and Link. She wanted to believe it was part of her duty as both a warrior and a mother.

Dropping down into the gap between the reptile's leg and tail, she retrieved her sword from the cold flesh of the beast and leapt over the bladed tail to where Taki stood. The huntress held onto her shielded arm before she could walk past. The ninja's dark eyes never left the battle as she told the blonde woman sternly, "Do not interfere. Allow him to fight."

Sophitia was aghast by Taki's words. "He can't possibly win without our help!" She tried to pull away, but doing so resulted in pain to flow through her arm. Grimacing, she faltered in her step and would have fallen over if Taki did not hold her.

"You have exhausted yourself," the huntress hissed, giving Sophitia a sharp glare. "You are in no good condition. Now, allow Siegfried to fight."

"Taki–"

Taki said curtly, "You're nothing but a nuisance right now."

The truth hit Sophitia hard. What Taki said was true... if she joined, she would just get into his way. But deep inside, she was still reluctant on standing by and watching him fight this battle alone. "But why don't you-"

Taki held up her hand, returning her focus to the battle. That was the signal that there was to be no more arguments and Sophitia reluctantly obliged.

Astaroth was roaring in fury, a large vein visibly throbbing at the side of his temple in time with his glowing heart. He tore his axe free from the stone, sending chunks of rock to fly about, only to drive it deep into the ground once again in a failed attempt to cleave the blond-haired boy in half. Siegfried had swerved to the side to avoid the deadly blade, stumbled from the following quake, and then rushed forward to thrust the end of his sword into the golem's thigh.

"So far he is holding well. He does not always need your protection."

Sophitia wanted to protest against the huntress when the muscled brute countered, sending a massive boot in Siegfried's direction. But the boy was quick to bring the Master Sword between him and the golem's foot to defend against the brunt of the attack, placing the back of his right gauntlet on the flat side of his blade as support to brace the heavy impact. With a dull clang, he was sent flying backwards where he landed hard on his back with an audible grunt. However, he was back on his feet within an instant, unhurt and infuriated at his larger enemy.

Taki released her grip once Sophitia no longer had the urge to break free. "This fight is his. I will only intervene when it grows dire," the huntress continued.

The younger woman slowly nodded. She watched the small form of Siegfried bravely throw himself forward with his sword in hand. A weak yet worried smile formed on her lips as she watched the young warrior. Yes, Taki was correct; Siegfried was a man and not a child who constantly needed protection. Sophitia had to respect that no matter how difficult it was to overlook his appearance.

The ongoing battle with Astaroth was proof that Siegfried was indeed stronger than what she had expected. How could she have mistaken? How could she have doubted him. Siegfried was a swordsman; a _knight_ capable of defending himself. However, she was troubled by what Astaroth kept calling him aside from the derogatory insults; he kept addressing Siegfried as ' _Nightmare'_ … How could that be? Siegfried was no longer the demon, so how could Astaroth have known? And why did the giant demand for Soul Edge when it was clearly not in their possession?

Sophitia could only watch in silence with her sword and shield tightly clenched in her hands, waiting for the opportunity to jump into the battle to save Siegfried.

* * *

Panting heavily and soaked to the bone, Siegfried warily eyed his advancing opponent through fringes of his wet hair that clung to his face. His arms had grown weary from the weight of the Master Sword combined with Taki's stupid bracelet and his back was aching from the painful landing after being kicked by a giant, muddy boot. And yet, despite his misery, he couldn't stop sneering at the sight of Astaroth's ugly face, distorted by humiliation and rage. That large, throbbing vein on his head looked ready to burst.

Every time the Master Sword bit into Astaroth's flesh, the golem would scream in fury and pain. It was a pleasing sound, a little deafening to the ears at times, but a lovely sound nonetheless. The elf's holy weapon was truly a bane of evil. Open wounds bled blood that was black with corruption. Dark rivers trickled over pale skin and washed away from the falling rain, dripping down to the stones beneath.

Even though Astaroth was capable of killing Siegfried with one strike of his axe, the boy was hardly worried. With the mountain walls limiting the golem's attacks, all Astaroth could pull off were sluggishly slow vertical strikes and close-ranged punches and kicks. However, with the axe in hand, the blundering abomination had a farther reach compared to Siegfried, which the fool finally figured out.

When all attempts to cut the boy in half failed, the golem unexpectedly thrust the blunt top of his weapon at the knight, the sharp edge of the great blade screeching along the left wall of the mountain and leaving a visible trail. Siegfried brought his sword up in the nick of time to block the attack. The axe's blunt side slammed into his blade and knocked him stumbling back.

He regained his stance and growled at his foe. Having wounded the golem's right hand several times, Siegfried was annoyed to see that the damage he had inflicted was not hindering the abomination's movements. Astaroth was truly a _monster_.

Siegfried adjusted his hold on the clothed hilt of his heavy sword, silently cursing at the growing warmth he could feel through the metal and leather of his gauntlets. His time limit with the holy weapon was coming to an end. He needed to finish the battle quickly or risk burning his hands again. His fingers twitched when he remembered the awful searing pain.

His opponent was screaming incoherently in a fit of blood-boiling madness. Astaroth was charging like a bull towards Siegfried, the black blade of his great axe held over his shoulder. Anticipating another downward slash, the boy stood ready. However, he was taken by surprise when the golem decided to go for a horizontal strike instead.

Thick black steel soundly cleaved through the mountain side in an incredible arc with hardly any noticeable effort from the abomination, sending a shower of broken stones flying about. Exploding from the rocks, the giant axe's deadly edge gleamed as it rapidly closed in on Siegfried whose only reaction was to uselessly defend with his sword.

But then someone grabbed the boy by the back of his collar and roughly pulled him back. The great axe painfully struck the Master Sword right out of his hands and fortunately not through his body. He collapsed onto his back along with whoever had saved him just as he heard the other wall shatter as Astaroth's blade continued on with his mighty swing.

Before Siegfried could see the damage, he was pelted in the shoulder and legs by heavy rocks. He yelped at the pain and instinctively covered his face from any other falling debris clattering around him. "Up! Get up!" Taki was urging him from close by.

Siegfried scrambled to his feet, rising right beside the ninja, and winced at the numbing pain flowing through his hands and the throbbing soreness of his new bruises. Standing low in her stance, Taki had one sword drawn and held before her as she eyed the golem intently.

With a loud grunt, Astaroth violently yanked his weapon free from the broken rock wall, causing the stones around it to collapse, and seethed at the sight of Siegfried still alive. He growled at the huntress soon after noticing her presence. "Another worm who wishes to die?!"

"Siegfried, retreat," Taki commanded in haste. "I will take it from here."

"In your condition? You don't stand a chance!" the knight replied angrily as he frantically searched for the Master Sword. He desperately needed it. He was suffocating from the golem's vile aura tainting the area and was on the verge of madness. Where did the sword land? Did it get thrown behind him? He was afraid to look back, fearing Astaroth would catch him off guard.

"Running again, you craven?!" the golem bellowed at Siegfried, riling the boy. "I won't let you escape me this time, filthy scum!"

Astaroth lunged forward, heaving his axe above his head for a downward slash. Without hesitating, Taki threw herself at Siegfried, who was about to counter the wretched golem's remark, and together they tumbled to the ground. She staggered to her feet, no longer able to hide her pain behind a mask.

"What the hell are you doing?! I could have dodged that!" Siegfried snarled at her as he got back up.

"Your sword! Retrieve it!" the huntress hissed, before charging in to meet the incoming golem. She was upon the brute within an instant, still surprisingly quick despite her wound, her sword flashing like silver lightning as she slashed the abomination across the torso more than once.

Astaroth seemed more annoyed than hurt at the new, weeping gashes adorning his body. Unflinching, he countered quickly; his left hand shot out and clutched the huntress by her face, his fat fingers encircling around her head and neck in a crushing grip. Her sword clattered to the ground. Laughing in sardonic pleasure, he lifted her high, her legs kicking, her hands clawing, and her screams muffled.

"Unhand her!"

Siegfried spotted a blur of blonde, blue, and white as Sophitia dashed past him. When Astaroth saw the younger woman, he _threw_ the demon huntress at her.

Stopping instantly, Sophitia dropped her sword and caught the red-clad ninja, the force knocking her over and both fell over in a heap. It was then that Siegfried caught something shimmering in the corner of his eye. To his relief, it was Link's holy sword lying farther down the path where it had previously been torn asunder by the overgrown lizard.

Loud as thunder, Astaroth's mocking laugh boomed throughout the mountain. "Squirm, maggots! Squirm!" he ridiculed his foes writhing on the ground.

Siegfried broke into a run, heading straight for the Master Sword as the golem's steps pounded closer to the two women.

"Nightmare! When I'm done with these two worms, you will be–" Astaroth cut himself off with a pained scream. At the same time, Siegfried immediately froze in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes wide.

Something powerful had just been unleashed; something terribly sinister and hungry for blood. Filled with dread, the boy fearfully twisted around and located the source coming from a shimmering red object in Taki's left hand. It was a short sword, the same type as her other sword, but _cursed_. It was the one she called Mekki-Maru and she had released it from her seals to battle against the golem who was now down on one knee.

Overwhelming and chaotic, the sword's evil was similar in nature to that of the golem's aura. It resonated with the shards embedded in the abomination's flesh, making the cursed fragments glow crimson beneath his thick skin. In return, those pieces of metal started to imbue Astaroth with greater power, much to everyone's surprise and horror.

The evil haunting the area intensified immensely. The air grew heavy and thick with the sickening stench of blood and death. It was unbearably cold as well, feeling as if frost-covered fangs were biting deep into Siegfried's bare skin and spreading bitter ice through his veins. He shivered uncontrollably, his head started to ache, and barely could he breathe. He was no stranger to this horrible weakness brought on by the darkness tainting the mountain.

Siegfried fell against the wall of rock to steady himself as his vision swam before him and his limbs grew weak. Only did the alluring, pulsing red light coming from the huntress's sword dancing in the distance remain clear in his view. Flashing crimson, the blade cut, pierced, and slashed through leather and flesh, spraying black blood in all directions.

All noises around him sounded muffled as all thoughts were drawn to the wicked blade that silently screamed for bloodshed. The rain was silent, the wind felt still, and the shattering of rocks were dull echoes that hardly existed. The power radiating from the cursed sword was both daunting and incredible. Mekki-Maru's master was mentally fighting to maintain constant control over the evil that bled from it.

Emerald eyes narrowed fiercely at both the wielder and sword.

That woman was weak. She did not deserve to wield such awesome power!

Siegfried wanted the sword. In his possession, he would be able to kill the damn wretch, Astaroth, who dared to mock him, laugh at him, and threaten to take his life yet again. He would finally have his true vengeance and reclaim the Soul Edge fragments that the ugly bastard had stolen from him!

Fueled by desire, the knight pushed off the wall, his weakness forgotten. He took one step forward and then another and then another, leaving behind the stupid, useless, cumbersome Master Sword that had always failed him.

As he advanced, he watched the blurred battle between abomination and ninja, feeling the mountain shake under his feet with each of the golem's missed strikes with his axe. Taki was lithe and nimble, her sword granting her greater mobility to avoid most of Astaroth's attacks.

Since she was focused on the battle that left her open from the back. To take her sword, Siegfried needed to kill her first. She would not expect an attack from behind her.

He had no weapon but he had the steel claws of his right hand that were ready for the kill. His left had grown as heavy as lead due to the goddamn chain around his wrist. There was no time to rip it off; Astaroth might take the powerful Mekki-Maru before Siegfried could steal it first!

His steady steps turned into a full sprint when Astaroth performed another mighty swing with his weapon, his large blade shearing the mountainside. The woman leapt back to dodge the blow, closing the distance between her and Siegfried and making it a perfect chance for the boy to drive his claws into her.

Sharp steel raked forward in hope of tearing into soft human flesh only to be repelled by a blue and gold shield that sent a numbing pain through his entire arm. He was then tackled by the other woman he had completely forgotten.

He found himself lying on the cold, wet ground on his back with both of his arms pinned down by the wrists. Winded, he only snarled in retaliation at the cursed woman who dared to interfere. She was sitting on top of his legs, her face pale and distorted with a heavy frown and her green eyes pleading as she leaned over him. Her mouth was moving, her voice garbled, sounding as if she was underwater. It gradually became clearer with each shouted syllable. "Siegfried! Get a hold of yourself. Please! Look at me!"

He glowered hatefully at her instead as he tried to wriggle free from her hold. "Let me go! Let me _go!_ " he demanded. He couldn't kick his legs and he couldn't twist free. With her wounds, how could Sophitia still be so strong?!

Her frown somehow deepened. "Siegfried…" Her voice quavered. "Please listen! This is not who you are! Fight it! Siegfried, fight it!"

Her words meant nothing to him. He growled and struggled, wanting to rip her apart for stopping him from his goal. If only he was stronger; if only he had the power of the evil sword that had once been within his reach… "Despicable wretch," he hissed vehemently, "I'll kill you!"

She stiffened, her mouth agape in shock and her pale face as white as some of the clouds above. He felt her hold slightly weaken and he took the chance to break his right arm free to slash at her face.

His claws swiped only air when she quickly evaded by throwing herself back, allowing Siegfried to fully escape her grasp. He climbed to his feet right after she leapt away from him, a furious growl escaping his throat. Emerald eyes bore into green with sheer revulsion. The blonde woman was an annoying hindrance that needed to die.

She was shaking, looking rather pitiful under the gloom and rain, drenched and haggard and frail. She spoke, but he could not hear.

Siegfried looked beyond her, seeing the master of the cursed blade nod once in response before the huntress pounced at the giant shadow wishing to crush her into a bloody pulp. The battle continued to rage on between the ninja and the brute, resulting in more tremors and the continued destruction of the mountain walls.

Sophitia still stood in Siegfried's way. She was obviously distraught as she faced him, her sword held loose in her hand by her side. She was hesitant to use her blade against him, he could clearly see that in her wavering green eyes.

A malicious smile adorned his lips, taunting her weakness towards him. Slaying the detestable woman would be easy. Steel and iron fingers flexed into killing forms. He dashed straight towards her, his sudden movement making her flinch. His smile became a malignant sneer when he saw her eyes flicker with uncertainty. She didn't know what to do.

He was upon her before she could decide to defend or attack. Steel claws glimmered, ready to tear out her throat. But then a sharp, excruciating pain suddenly flared from his upper back, making him cry out and stumble before his legs buckled beneath him. Instead of the ground, he fell against the woman he tried to kill. He angrily growled at her touch, his metal talons grazing one of the arms that held him just as he collapsed while she dropped to her knees. The fall pained him greatly, sending waves of agony through his writhing body.

He ended up lying partially on his front and on his left side that was starting to turn uncomfortably numb. The boy wanted to curse but choked instead on something hot rising from the back of his throat. He coughed, wincing horribly from the painful action, and tasted blood on his tongue. Horror consumed him when he realized it was his own blood dripping down his lips…

He took a shallow, ragged breath only to choke once more on the hot liquid that filled his mouth. Coughing was torture. It was as if a thousand knives were stabbing right into his back and tearing into his lungs with each gasping breath. He stiffened every muscle in a futile effort to stop the terrible pain from flowing through his body, however, he couldn't stop choking.

It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. It even hurt to cry. He could only quietly suffer in anguish as his strength began to wane. Gone was his rage. He couldn't remember why he was so angry and full of hate. He couldn't remember what he had done.

Slowly, his eyes opened when he felt something lightly touch the side of his head, gently stroking his wet hair and speaking softly in his ear. He saw only blurred images of brown and gray. Someone was talking to him but he didn't understand. All sounds were muffled and slowly fading away. He grew weary and cold with each passing second; with each drop of blood lost and each weak breath exhaled, making him want nothing more but to close his eyes and sleep.

 _I'm dying…_ The thought was fleeting and bittersweet.

He was shaken out of sleep's grasp, pain lancing from his back and through his chest, a garbled voice screaming his name in urgency. He managed to pry open his eyes ajar one last time before darkness consumed him completely. Just when he thought death had finally taken him, another voice intruded; clear, deep, harsh, and unnervingly familiar; " _Pathetic._ "

Siegfried snapped his eyes open and found himself standing in a bleak, barren world surrounded by all things dead. A dreary sky waited above, an endless gray that stretched beyond the horizon. The earth below was empty and still, the ground ravaged by drought and covered in dust. The few trees that dotted the plains were bare, their trunks black and their branches gnarled and twisted and their ends sharply pointed, making them appear like trees of thorns.

 _This place…_ He recognized it immediately despite the absence of the black mist. He was in the realm of his cursed dreams. The exhaustion that plagued his body had vanished but the bitter cold lingered. Despite the dread he felt, he scowled at the ugly world. The cursed land he stood upon was not his idea of hell.

"You are not dead _yet_."

Siegfried gave a start at the loud voice coming from behind him. The speaker's tone was malevolent, sending chills up the boy's spine and making him slow to turn around.

What Siegfried saw turned his blood into ice and his legs into jelly. "It's really you…" was all he could breathe out as he fought to stay on his own two feet. The shadow that constantly haunted his dreams was no longer hidden. For a while now, Siegfried had known who it truly was but was too afraid to believe it.

A pair of crimson eyes glowing within the dark, winged helm bore into the young knight, instilling the boy with uttermost terror. Standing tall atop the only hill that rose from the vast empty plains was the demon of legends, the one who single-handedly slaughtered thousands for their souls and brought pain, misery, and despair over the lands he treaded and left trails of destruction and bloodshed in his wake.

Clad fully in dark armour that shone with an azure hue, _Nightmare_ let out a short, amusing laugh as he watched Siegfried's expression quickly transform from shock to pure hatred.

"What is this?! Another dream that wishes to torment me? Or am I really dead?" Siegfried demanded from the dark knight, knowing full well that the demon was some sort of illusion.

"Were you not listening? You are not dead yet," Nightmare replied, sounding oddly nonchalant, as he lifted his monstrous right claw before him. Brown, leathery and bony, the three huge talons clicked together as the demon clenched it into a fist. "There is no such thing as death because death is an impossibility."

Siegfried slightly frowned, not quite comprehending what was spoken. It was probably true that he wasn't dead and in hell. He looked over his body and saw that he was still a child, dressed in the same clothes he had worn on the mountain. He had also expected a fiery wasteland littered with ugly demons ready to torture his soul for eternity, not a world that existed only in his sleep.

Having his demonic alter ego present was an obviously good assumption that he resided in the dream world but something told him that he was in no mere dream. His dreams were usually shrouded in shadows but here, everything was revealed, like a curtain had been pulled from a window, allowing him to see the world on the other side. He wasn't sure how but he couldn't shake away the feeling that he would be wrong to consider this only a dream.

"A nightmare then…" he said with unease, glowering at the demon.

The Azure Knight soundly smirked. "Dreams are shaped out of pieces of reality."

Siegfried was frustrated at the dark knight. "What do you mean?"

Nightmare laughed again; a harsh, derisive chortle that resounded within his helm. He did not answer right away. He instead began a slow descent down the hill towards the glaring child. "Madness... fears... hate... guilt... no matter how much time passes, you humans remain the same."

Siegfried immediately tensed as he warily watched the dark knight approach. The familiar clangor of armour followed each of the demon's heavy steps, a sound that made Siegfried cringe in remembrance of wearing it. Under the bleak light of the realm, the armour was dull and nearly black while the demon's long scarlet hair swaying behind his wicked form was as deep as freshly-drawn blood. "Why do you think you ended up here?" Nightmare questioned, a sneer evident in his crimson stare. When Siegfried didn't reply, Nightmare's eyes glinted with a malicious light. "It is because you are _weak_."

Siegfried ground his teeth together. There was no denying that he was both physically and mentally weak in his current state. Trapped in a body of a child, he lacked the necessary strength and stamina to properly fight against monsters like Astaroth and the one-eyed demon. And he was vulnerable to the evils of Soul Edge; he had lost to every confrontation with the darkness… He was truly weak.

But he didn't want to admit it or hear it from his dark past. His hands curled into fists and he hissed, "You know nothing about me. I am _not_ weak."

"Denial... it has always been one of your strong points. But it will be your downfall," Nightmare countered, his voice low and threatening. "Weak and wretched humans like you will always succumb to your nightmares in the end..." He stopped right in front of the other, towering over the small, fuming child and looked down on him with spite.

A sense of fear began to rise when Siegfried saw the look in the demon's eyes. On instinct, he began to slowly back away then turned completely to run but it was too late. Large brown claws easily caught him in one swift motion and lifted him off the ground. With his left arm pinned within Nightmare's powerful grip, Siegfried frantically tried to pry himself free with the other, uselessly raking his steel claws against tough, leathery skin. His attempt was futile for the demon's hold was too strong and his brown skin too thick.

Nightmare turned and raised Siegfried high enough so they were of matching height. Crimson eyes pierced into emerald as they locked stares; the red ones gleaming with a snide smile while the other's were wide and full of terror.

"Why do you run when you know there is no escape?" the demon whispered, a harsh rasp that made the hairs on the back of Siegfried's neck stand on end. "When you run from me, you run from yourself. In the end, you will have to face the truth, Siegfried."

The boy visibly flinched at those words. He wanted to turn away from the demon's fearsome gaze but found that he could not; he was absolutely petrified from the statement. "I... I am not you! You're wrong!" he shouted, trying to kick and pry his way free from the tight grip.

Nightmare pulled him close. So close in fact that Siegfried could feel the demon's hot, foul breath coming from behind the visor against his chilled skin. Red eyes burned intensely in the boy's vision. "Give in to the sweet embrace of darkness and be free..." the dark knight said quietly, as if attempting to coax the human. "Stop running away from your fate, Siegfried. Do not fear me, I cannot harm you because you and I are one and the same."

After the last word escaped his mouth, the boy screamed and swiped at the demon's face but was pulled back before landing a hit. Siegfried continued to yell as he squirmed within the dark one's hold. He pounded and scratched his metal talons at the bony monstrous claw that held him all the while demanding release: "Let me go this instant! You goddamn bastard! Do you hear me?! Release me at once! _Now!_ "

Nightmare made a sound that resembled a sigh before dropping the child to the ground. Once free, Siegfried stumbled away from the dark knight as fast as possible before shooting a scathing glare at him.

"I-I… If I were dead," the boy began, finally realizing everything he had done from the time he was turned into a child to the final moments where he tried to harm Sophitia. Every guilty memory was now crystal clear. "I wouldn't be… The others… They would be safe. They would be better off if I died."

"You wish for death?" the other inquired, surprisingly amused. "Pitiful lies. Nothing wants to die..."

Siegfried snarled. "Sometimes there's more to fear from life than death. If I was dead, then at least I wouldn't hurt anyone again and _you_ –" he pointed a finger at the Azure Knight, "would never be reborn!"

A laugh was Nightmare's first response before a cruel smile shimmered in his wicked eyes. "Chaos and darkness is eternal. I have told you before: death is _impossible_." He clenched his monstrous hand and raised it up. "I will never die and I will not allow you to perish. That is why you're here, boy. I will give you the power you have lost; the power you desire–"

"I desire no such thing!" Siegfried denied angrily. "Your power is evil and vile and I don't want it!"

Nightmare laughed and gestured with his monstrous claw in the boy's direction, the long talons shining dull under the light but still viciously intimidating. "The weak die and the strong live. That is the way of your pathetic world. Power is everything..." His eyes burned brighter as he whispered, "You are weak and Astaroth will kill you. He'll kill every one of your wretched companions because you're all so very _powerless_." Nightmare spat out the last word in revulsion. "Those who are too weak to seek power deserve to die. If you wish to save them, you need me. It's time to accept it, Siegfried."

"Lies!" the boy hissed through clenched teeth. "It's all a goddamn lie! Your cursed power will only cause them harm! Not save them!"

The demon narrowed his gaze and shook his head. "In denial again... You blame wrongly. The one who wishes them harm is _you_."

"No!" the boy cried out with a violent shake of his head, taken aback by Nightmare's accusation. "No… I would never…"

"Do not lie," Nightmare interrupted. "I know everything; you hate them. Don't you understand? They see you as nothing more but a weak little child and you despise them for it."

Siegfried flinched and lowered his gaze to the ground. It couldn't be true that he hated his companions. Though it was true he was annoyed by them from time to time because they often treated him as an actual child.

Sophitia came into mind first. She was always worried for him, always watching out for him, always making an effort to make sure he was doing okay, and always wanting to keep him out of harm's way. She was too kind and too gentle. Despite that, it did not stop him from wanting to tear out her throat when she got in his way…

Taki was the same, though her approach was harsher. She was strict and commanding and kept him close to keep an eye on him. Although she never showed her concern directly, her prying intentions was proof she was worried for him. She would risk her own safety first for his sake… and yet he had wanted to kill her and take her sword away…

Then there was Cassandra, she was the worst of the three remaining adults of their group. She was always playful and teasing and never called Siegfried by his name but 'kid'. It annoyed him to no end.

"Nuisances," Nightmare's deep voice broke through his thoughts. "All of them. In their eyes, you are a helpless child. A cursed child. Weak. Useless. A _burden_."

 _A burden…_ Siegfried furrowed his brow, vexed by that thought.

"You've finally realized it, haven't you? You don't need them. They would be better off dead. Don't you agree?" His voice lifted slightly, dripping with anticipation. "We're both very similar in our ways, Siegfried. All we need is power and each other. Nothing else will stand in our way."

Defiant, Siegfried met the demon's stare and hardened his gaze. "No," he said evenly, slowly shaking his head. "As annoying as they are, they see me for who I truly am." He met Nightmare's eyes straight on. "They don't see me as a monster. They accept me even after knowing my past. That is something that I treasure… I would never wish them harm for I am nothing like you."

Nightmare's expression seemed to darken beneath his winged helm. "Even if they try to kill you? That one you call a _friend_ , you would allow his betrayal to go free?"

It took Siegfried a few blinking moments before he understood what the demon was talking about. A small, grateful smile formed on his lips when he finally realized what had happened to him. Link had stopped him from hurting Sophitia. "He did not betray me," the boy murmured, looking down at his furled armoured hands at his sides. "He kept his promise to me."

He heard Nightmare scoff in utter contempt. " _Disgraceful!_ " the demon spat as he suddenly moved towards the boy, his armour rattling noisily to match his outrage.

Siegfried fell back defensively as the dark knight made a quick approach.

"You would allow that wretched little elf hurt you? How dare you!" Nightmare's normal hand grabbed the front of Siegfried's cloak and shirt and roughly dragged the boy close to his towering form. A growling hiss escaped the demon's throat as he glowered at the blond-haired boy squirming under his hold once more. "You've lost your sense of pride and duty! Do you not remember why the power of Soul Edge was given to you? Have you forgotten your greatest desire to revive _him?_ "

Siegfried immediately ceased in his struggle. Emerald eyes had widened with surprise before closing tightly to avoid the demon's fierce gaze. "Don't you dare speak of him!" he screamed as he resumed to kicking his way out of the evil knight's grasp. He could hear the demon smirk.

"So you haven't forgotten after all. You had pledged your very own soul to gain power. Power most unimaginable and yet," Nightmare pulled the boy closer and leaned over so his head was right beside Siegfried's. The boy froze when the demon looked at him from the side, his glare mocking and scornful. "You _failed_ to bring him back," the Azure Knight harshly whispered in the boy's ear.

Amusement shone in the evil being's wicked eyes as he watched Siegfried mentally struggle to ignore his words.

Memories were beginning to resurface; memories that Siegfried wanted to be lost forever. It pained to remember what he had done in the past and the sinful deeds that followed. Everything he had done was all for one selfish reason that he had yet to attain – no, could _never_ attain.

"You wish to see him again, don't you?" Nightmare continued, eyeing the boy intently. "Don't you want to ask for forgiveness?"

" _Shut up!_ " Siegfried violently jerked away, managing to pry himself free before falling onto his back. He only rose onto his elbows and did not bother to get up, too distraught to care if he was a disgrace on the ground. "I am not a fool to fall for such trickery again," he exclaimed, trying to sound resolute, but his weak, quivering voice betrayed him. He was trembling, his heart and mind full of hate and sorrow.

He had already been fooled more than once by the accursed one-eyed demon, tempted with a vain, desperate hope that all his sins could be undone. In the end it was only a false reality, a twisted illusion, a true nightmare.

To be reminded of it all, Siegfried could only hate the Azure Knight. He loathed him; scorned him; cursed him. He wanted the demon to go away and disappear forever; he wanted Nightmare to die. But to kill the demon, Siegfried would have to die as well. They were one and the same; the same soul, the same being, the same existence.

If only Link had succeeded in ending his life, Siegfried wouldn't be in this miserable mess. The young knight could only silently curse at the elf for his failure. _Why didn't you pierce my heart instead? It would have been an easy kill…_

Overwhelmed with grief and guilt, Siegfried could not endure anymore pain. It was made worse with the wretched demon mocking his weakness and laughing at his anguish.

The laughter suddenly stopped and Siegfried risked taking a quick glance at the Azure Knight looming before him. Nightmare released a slow hiss of annoyance as he raised his head to the gray sky, his red eyes narrowing with contempt. At the same time, Siegfried felt a sudden drain in his strength accompanied by a pleasant warmth that chased away the biting cold of the realm. Collapsing onto his back, the boy wearily stared up at the same dreary sky and heard a familiar yet sad voice that quietly rang from above:

" _Hang in there, Siegfried. I'm really sorry! I'm really sorry… Goddesses, please don't die, okay? Please, don't die…_ "

Extremely tired, the boy couldn't figure out whose voice that was. Sleep was tempting him once again, blissfully drawing him away from the gray world and its gloom. But before he could give in to the lulling sensation, Nightmare came into his view. Crimson eyes burned through the hazy blur, bright and malevolent.

"I will see you again, Siegfried," the demon lowly snarled, his words still sharp and clear, "Remember, the darkness will never disappear completely. We will be back and we will make sure you are alive and well. We will surely see to it that death will never come to you before the time arises..."

 _We?_ Why did Nightmare speak in plurality?

With the last of his strength, Siegfried turned his head to look at the hill the demon once stood upon and finally realized that there was something else waiting at the top. He could only silently curse before the image of Soul Edge's sleeping form was taken in by darkness.

* * *

It was an act of reflex. That was all Link wanted to believe as he stood frozen under the drenching rain.

Having arrived at the shattered mountain path where Taki was engaged in a savage battle against an enraged golem, the Hylian had only taken a half-second to notice the grim situation between Sophitia and Siegfried. The abandoned Master Sword and the powerful aura of Soul Edge tainting the area were obvious hints.

Link didn't even realize he had his bow in his hand and an arrow in another before he took aim and fired. His mind was a complete blank until the moment he felt the quill leave his fingers. In stunned silence, he had watched his arrow soar through the air, unhindered by the wind and rain, where the sharp iron tip impaled itself into Siegfried's upper back. When the arrow hit, Link felt a terrible pang in his chest as if another arrow had pierced him through. For Siegfried to instantly drop from the hit, Link knew he had hurt him greatly. Or worse…

If only the Hylian had come earlier, he would have aided Siegfried. He could have protected the knight from the evil that drove him mad. Link could only blame the annoying, stupid Lizardmen he and Cassandra had ran into while searching for the lost horses.

Instead of finding the two animals, the pair had found six scaled fiends feasting on the bodies of the two animals with the group's belongings scattered everywhere. Blood and entrails stained the road crimson, leaving rivers of scarlet as the rain continued to fall.

"Althaia and Thanos…" Cassandra had gasped in horror. She quickly turned livid and narrowed her eyes angrily at the reptiles. "Where'd they come from?!" she demanded, reaching for her sword but quickly remembered she didn't have it.

Link was aghast from the sickly scene and could not reply. Lizardmen… if they were here then the loud thunderous laughter echoing in the mountains followed by a tremor was most probably Astaroth. The others were in danger! For the lizards to appear at the back of the trail, the golem must have planned to trap all of them for easy kills.

The reptiles had paused in their meal when they spotted the horror-stricken woman and boy. Three green, one blue and two red lizards all licked their bloody teeth as they hungrily eyed their new visitors.

Amused laughter sounded from above and Link diverted his gaze at the tall mountain sides, seeing a pair of armoured soldiers, ( _Berserkers,_ Siegfried had called them once), waiting at the top on both sides. Propped over their shoulders were their large double-bladed axes that shone a dull gray-silver.

Eight enemies in total. Link and Cassandra were outnumbered and to add to their disadvantage, Cassandra was only armed with her shield. The boy muttered a curse under his breath as he glowered at the monsters approaching them. There was nowhere to run; running back to where they came would lead the creatures to Siegfried and the others and they probably had their hands full dealing with Astaroth.

Drawing his sword and shield, Link prepared himself for battle. He took note of his surroundings, seeing that the narrow path prevented the lizards to attack all at once. At most, only two would be able to reach the awaiting warriors. Make that one and a half Lizardmen at a time seeing how the first two reptiles were bumping into each other, shoving and pushing and elbowing the other as they advanced on the pair.

Perhaps Link was overestimating the situation. It did not seem difficult to defeat the Lizardmen if the monsters crowded each other. They may possibly hit and wound each other in the process as well. Smirking at the thought, Link said to Cassandra, "This will be easy."

She grinned, bearing the same thought as she carefully watched the approaching fiends. "Maybe a little too easy. I'll go first," she said, raising her shield defensively out front. Without waiting for Link to reply, she ran ahead, instantly closing the distance between her and the surprised lead red lizard. She crouched low before rising to bash the reptile in the lower jaw. Without wasting any time, Cassandra spun and kicked the lizard's sword hand from below, sending the disarmed weapon flying upwards before skillfully grabbing the spinning hilt in midair all in one graceful movement just as the monster was sent stumbling backwards into its comrades.

Amazed at how swift and flawless the girl had moved, Link could only gape as she glanced back at him with a boastful smile. "Just stay behind and watch me pound them into the ground."

Hearing a bunch of angry growls, the unarmed Lizardman was shoved towards the girl by its comrades, forcing it to lunge at Cassandra with its sharp black claws. Cassandra blocked the beast's sideswipe and countered with a quick thrust, plunging the pointed end of the reptile's own blade deep into its neck. With no more but a look of shock frozen upon its face, it collapsed into a bloody, unmoving heap.

She twirled the sword in her hand and readied her stance with a slight bounce against the rest of them. With a grin, she said, "Were you monsters looking forward to winning? Sorry, but that's not happening."

Angry roars came from the back row. One green and the lone blue lizard suddenly leapt over the heads of their remaining allies and clung onto the rocky cliffs, their strong claws scraping deep into the rock. They clambered across the walls before jumping off to land right behind Link on the mountain path to surround the two warriors.

Standing back to back, both warriors poised in their stances. "Be careful, kiddo," said Cassandra.

"Don't worry about me," he assured her. He listened to the girl engage against her enemies, hearing the ringing clashes of steel and iron and the growls and roars of the hungry beasts all the while maintaining his focus on his own set of foes. The closest to the young swordsman was the blue Lizardman wielding a badly dented shield and a short sword that was visibly chipped along the edges. It snapped its jaws, its fierce red eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

Link steeled against the monster's glare, his Kokiri Sword and Hylian Shield held ready. He finally had a chance to test his swordplay against a Lizardman. Shooting magic arrows at them was moderately fun but not as satisfying as taking them down with his own blade in hand. He could fondly remember the first time he had encountered the beasts where he was nearly killed by one of them if it were not for Siegfried.

No longer restricted with only a bow, Link could properly fight the lizards and seek out a little revenge. He rushed at the attacking blue reptile and raised his shield to block the beast's downward slash. His shield loudly rang and he staggered backwards from the Lizardman's greater strength. With his arm numb from the impact, the boy gritted his teeth and mentally swore at himself for underestimating the beast. After seeing Sophitia and Cassandra easily defeat them more than once, he had thought them weak.

The Hylian quickly shook the numbness out of his arm and braced against another attack from his blue opponent. Ignoring the numbing pain, Link stepped forward to thrust his sword at the lizard's belly as the beast was in the midst of pulling back its weapon. The Kokiri Sword pierced into thick scales with ease, eliciting a pained shriek from the Lizardman. Grateful that the smaller lizards were incapable of producing the awful screeches of the Elite, Link did not have to worry about going temporarily deaf.

Link pulled back and followed with an upward slash, feeling the sharp edge of his blade cleanly cut through the reptile's scaled abdomen. The Lizardman jerked away and covered its wound and at the same time, the green lizard rounded its injured ally to attack the boy.

Link jumped to the side, nearly slamming his shoulder against the mountain wall, to avoid the battered sword wanting to sever his neck. Link didn't even get a chance to catch his breath when the green-scaled fiend was upon him again. He hastily ducked under the monster's blade and rolled to the side along the cold, wet ground, hearing the Lizardman's sword grind against stone from missing its target.

When Link was back on his feet and facing his opponents, it was the bleeding blue lizard that greeted him first. It had shoved the green one aside in its rage as it charged at the boy who wounded it. Releasing a vicious snarl, the reptile moved in with a downward swipe only to hit nothing but the ground as Link flipped backwards. Right after he landed, the boy leapt forward, holding the hilt of the Kokiri Sword in both hands for a jumping slash. Too slow to bring its shield up, Link's blade sank into his opponent's shoulder, cleaving down across the monster's torso through scales, flesh, and armour.

Wide-eyed at the young warrior, the blue beast gave a final gurgled moan and before it collapsed to its side in defeat, Link was taken by surprise by the other lizard's quick approach. The green one rammed its shield into the boy then drove him into the rocky cliff, pinning him painfully between iron and rock.

Grimacing from the throbbing pain coming from his new bruises and bump on his head, Link grunted in effort as he tried to escape from the Lizardman's crushing pressure. He panicked when he saw the wicked glimmer of the beast's sword as it raised it above his head for a killing blow. Seconds before the monster could stab him, a loud scream from above sounded over the noise of battle, drawing away the green lizard's attention.

It gave Link the chance to slip out and leap away from the beast just in time for him to witness the bafflingly great fall of one of the Berserkers. Landing with a big crash and a rattle of armour, the heavy soldier had fallen off the cliff and fell face-first to the ground, crushing one of Cassandra's green lizards under its bulk. Neither the Berserker nor the Lizardman moved after that.

It was so amusing that Link couldn't hold back his short burst of laughter, receiving a sullen glance from Cassandra and an infuriated glare from his nearby opponent. The green lizard twirled around to face the boy only to fall to its knees when Cassandra took the opportunity to aid Link by running her stolen blade into the beast's exposed back, swiftly dispatching it with one strike.

The female warrior then twirled sharply around to cross blades with the last remaining green Lizardman. With a cry of effort, Cassandra pushed the reptile back and roughly planted the heel of her white boot into its breastplate. The lizard tumbled over the body of its slain ally, landing hard on its back. Lunging forward without a hint of hesitation, Cassandra pounced on the beast and plunged her sword into the creature's neck to kill it instantly.

She wearily sighed as she got up and backed away from the dead monster, swinging her sword to the side to flick away the blood. An angry howl erupted from above, bringing Link's and Cassandra's attention to the second Berserker and the last of their foes. Unlike the first soldier, this one had willingly jumped off the mountain cliff instead of slipping off. Link had secretly hoped to see it crash on its face but was disappointed when it soundly landed on its two feet, its heavy weight cracking the muddy stone ground and its armour noisily clanging.

Unharmed, it landed between the two warriors with its back facing Link. Brandishing its large axe, the creature bellowed at the blonde woman whom Link could not see over its large form.

The Hylian heard her shout something before seeing a brown bag being tossed over the helm of the armoured fiend. Link dove and caught the wet bundle in his arms. It was his satchel. "Go help my sister!" he heard Cassandra cry over the roar of the attacking Berserker. It had swung its weapon down at her with all its might, soundly cleaving into the earth with its large blade.

Link called out her name in fear she had taken the hit. Her reply was a sudden relief. "Don't worry! Go! Leave this big ugly guy to me!"

He hated to leave her alone with a tough foe, but he had no time to hesitate; the others were in dire need. Sophitia was too weary to fight or even stand. Taki could hardly walk with her injured leg. That left Siegfried to deal with Astaroth…

Knowing that stubborn knight, Link knew that Siegfried would be the first to challenge the giant. The older boy's hatred for the golem ran as deep as scars, there was no escaping it. Wasting no more time, Link sprinted back to the others, fearing for the lives of his companions.

He was right to be worried. What he found beyond the slain Elite's body was chaos and terror in the form of two clashing evil powers so strong that even the mountain trembled. The cursed power of Soul Edge ruled the area coming from Astaroth's glowing red shards implanted in his body and the sinister sword in Taki's command. The malevolent energy was bitterly cold and hung thick in the air and was more than enough to drive one vulnerable young knight mad.

That was when the arrow had left Link's bow… an act of instinct to save Sophitia who stood helpless against Siegfried whose mind was lost to the terrible darkness.

Link had flinched from Sophitia's startled cry as she caught the falling boy in her wounded arms. She fell with him, onto her knees with his head supported on top of her legs as he slowly writhed in agony before falling completely still.

When Sophitia saw the arrow, her eyes rose to meet Link's, shock and horror etched upon her sickly pale complexion, silently asking him; _What have you done?_

Link bit his trembling lower lip, his gut twisting with guilt and his heart heavy with remorse.

" _If I ever lose myself again… kill me…"_ The promise echoed through his mind, the words sounding no more but a faint whisper. He did what was asked of him; what he had promised to do. But damn it all, why did it feel so horribly wrong?

_Because I hurt my friend when I promised I would save him…_

He pried his eyes away from Sophitia's, overwhelmed with regret. His furled hands shook by his sides, feeling the leather binds on the grip of his bow bite into his left palm and his nails sinking deep into the palm of the other.

Taki's pained cry snapped him out of his anguish. He saw the huntress flying backwards after taking a heavy hit from the blunt side of Astaroth's large axe. She landed hard on her side near Sophitia and Siegfried, her cursed weapon slipping out of her hand. The short slim sword was vibrant, pulsing red like the evil shards of Soul Edge.

Taki reached out and grasped the wicked sword in her hands, her usually stoic face distorted with pain and anger. Her dark eyes narrowed at the weapon and Link could see her straining against the powerful evil emanating from it.

Link cursed at himself for standing idly by when the others were still in danger. Weakened, Taki couldn't keep fighting with her cursed sword lest she succumb to its dark influence.

Before Astaroth could take a step forward, the Hylian fired a Light Arrow at the golem's face to rekindle an old hatred. The flash of golden light as bright as the sun blinded the giant and made him roar in pain. Astaroth dropped his great axe and clutched his eyes, screaming angry curses at his assailant. "Damn you, maggot!"

It was then that Taki noticed the boy's presence before she sheathed her sword in haste, silencing the powerful evil. In turn, the golem's fragments also lessened in severity and the crimson light disappeared under his thick skin. However a weaker aura still remained and the awful cold lingered.

Placing his bow away, Link sprinted to his fallen Master Sword and grabbed the cold, wet hilt with both hands. He soundly dragged it across the ground and carefully laid the sacred sword beside Siegfried.

"Link…" Sophitia whispered, her sad green eyes full of grief. She was gently caressing the injured boy, her hand stroking his wet blond hair.

"I… I had no choice," Link quietly replied as he kneeled over his friend. He thanked the Goddesses and the gods of this world, greatly relieved to find the knight still alive and breathing. He placed a hand upon the other's shoulder and whispered an apology in his ear. As he got up, he dug out his blue potion and gave it to Sophitia. "Drink this. Give some to him too. Taki, you as well," he quickly spoke as Astaroth was beginning to recover his sight. "I'll distract Astaroth. Get away while you can!"

Ignoring Sophitia's pleas of concern and Taki's demands, Link left them without looking back.

Link stopped right before the fuming golem to keep the others out of harm's way. Many open wounds adorned the brute's body, all weeping blood that was as dark as night, and yet the monster hardly seemed wounded at all. "Remember me?" he taunted at the very moment Astaroth noticed him. A sneer played on the boy's lips when the golem's half-hidden face distorted beyond anger. The visible vein on the side of his bald head was throbbing like crazy.

Astaroth's grip on the shaft of his axe tightened so much that Link wondered how the wood did not snap in half. " _You vile little worm!_ " the giant growled in spite. "You're that wretched maggot with that accursed light! Today you will die by my hands along with Nightmare and the rest!" A fat finger pointed over the boy's head towards the wounded group behind him.

Link's grin quickly turned into a scowl at the threat. Blue eyes narrowed when Astaroth heaved his heavy weapon over his broad shoulder and started to advance. Link rushed to meet the hulking monster with his bow back in his hand, a desperate plan forming in mind. Knowing he hardly stood a chance against Astaroth, he had to run and lure the golem away from Siegfried, Sophitia, and Taki and head deeper up the mountain.

The first step was to make the golem so furious at him that the brute would forget all about the others. But Astaroth was fast despite his size and numerous wounds. He was already within Link's reach in a mere second, bringing his gargantuan axe down with a heavy swing.

Link leapt to the side and the large blade embedded into stone, shattering the ground with a resounding crack and shake of the earth. The boy took aim and released another golden arrow at the giant's ugly face. However, Astaroth abruptly swerved his head aside and the magic projectile harmlessly passed over his ear where it exploded with light against the mountain wall.

The monster's blank eyes glowered at the Hylian. "Your blood will rain down today!" Astaroth roared as he lunged forward to swipe his large hand at his small opponent.

The boy ducked under the grab but Astaroth managed catch the back of his cloak. Silently thankful that it was loose, Link slipped out of the cloak before the golem could violently pull it into the air. Momentarily distracted from thinking he had the Hylian, Astaroth did not notice the young swordsman rolling under his legs.

Link bounded a few strides before turning around to fire an arrow into the golem's bare back. However, there was no sound of pain when the iron tip pierced into pale flesh. Instead, the monster had simply flinched as if Link had prodded him with a blunt object to gain the brute's attention. With an annoyed growl, Astaroth flung the boy's cloak to the ground and tore his weapon free before twisting around.

Cursing at the golem's resistance to pain, Link clenched his jaw as he slowly trekked backwards. He noticed his hat lying with his crumpled cloak and felt the top of his wet hair, grumbling at the loss.

Another arrow was loosed, aiming straight for the beating heart that was likely the monster's weakness. However, Astaroth simply shielded with the back of his plated hand, bouncing the arrow to the ground. Link sharply turned around to run just as Astaroth started to give chase. Thunderous footsteps followed Link up the steepening path. Each heavy footfall grew closer and closer as the golem's long strides quickly closed the gap between them. The boy dared not to look back, fearing he would trip over the many rocks scattered over the trail or slip on the pools of mud.

When he rounded a curved bend, he suddenly skidded to a stop when he found a small group of Lizardmen standing idly by. They were all surprised at first before each bared their sharp teeth with hunger reflecting in their red eyes. With their swords and shields in hand, they charged straight for him.

 _I'm trapped!_ _There's nowhere else to run!_ Link thought to himself, panicking at the severity of the situation.

Astaroth was stomping right behind him while the Lizardmen were coming fast from the front. With a mighty roar, the giant announced his attack the moment he was near enough, shocking the hungry reptiles. Eyes wide in horror, the green lizard who was first to reach Link tried to slide to a stop. It was too late for the beast because a giant axe was already falling upon its head at the very same time Link rolled to the side.

With a sickening crack, the axe cleaved through the beast's skull before sinking deep into the muddy rock below. The blade was splotched red with the blood of the reptile lying dead right beside Link.

The other Lizardmen slid, stumbled, and rammed into each other as they tried to stop their onslaught after witnessing the fate of their comrade.

"Go away!" Astaroth demanded of his minions as he wrenched his weapon free from both the ground and bloody body. "He is mine to kill!" The reptiles were quick to turn tail and scamper away in fear of the enraged golem. However, another unfortunate Lizardman was struck by the giant's sweeping axe as Link ran with beasts. The monster was dead before the blade shattered the mountainside, its body horrifically cut in half. The remaining scaled fiends continued to run without another look back.

Breathless, Link clambered back onto his tiring legs after diving to the ground from Astaroth's last attack. He managed to take only three running steps before Astaroth reached him with just one of his own. An enormous blade drenched in crimson fell upon him and Link could only equip his shield in time. With a terrible screech, the deadly edge grinded against the metal barrier, diverting the blade just enough for the young warrior to avoid certain death. The heavy impact forced the shield out of the boy's hand where it clattered to the ground. Still running, Link had no choice but to leave it behind, grimacing at the numb pain throbbing through his right arm.

Link dreaded the situation he had gotten himself into. The path was steadily rising and wearing him out and the air up here was thin. And Astaroth was right on his tail, not showing any signs of slowing down. The boy couldn't fight back, his sword had no reach or holy power and his right arm was hurting too much to use his bow.

He thanked the Goddesses when he sidestepped just in time to evade the axe aimed for his head. He felt the cold black steel harmlessly brush by his right hip and leg before it broke the trail. Dropping an Ice Arrow behind him, Link continued on as he listened to the ground and water freeze to form an ice slick. When he heard Astaroth's yelp followed by a heavy thud, he could only grin.

Sides aching and out of breath, Link reached a long wooden bridge at the end of the trail near the mountain's peak. Waiting before him was a magnificent sight: the wide expanse of the mountain range reached as far as his eyes could see; an endless stretch of gray-brown crags and rocky protrusions from left to right. The dreary sky hung wide above while below was a deep open chasm with sheer cliffs and no visible bottom from where Link stood. Up here the wind was strong, cold and howling, whipping icy rain into Link's face and making him uncontrollably shiver.

His fascination was short-lived when he saw the state of the bridge and the destruction lying on the other side. Twice as long as the first bridge he had crossed and slightly wider, the rope bridge that led across the wide valley was completely missing its entire left railing and littered with ugly holes as if numerous large creatures had fallen through it. How it had yet to collapse entirely despite the blowing wind was truly a mystery.

Beyond the bridge was supposed to be the village, Hymettus, but instead, what was left were burnt, gutted shells and piles of rubble behind the broken arced gate made of wood and stone. Standing in wait by the shattered gate were Lizardmen, Berserkers, and Elites; watching as their master finally reached the top to corner the lone Hylian child.

"Nowhere to run," the golem stated the obvious, breathing heavily through his mask as he slowly advanced, taking pleasure in watching his prey inch away with each step. "And nowhere to hide. Your death is near and your soul is mine! You and those wretched worms! Don't think that they will escape from me once I'm done with you, vile little maggot!"

Link hardened his gaze against the golem. He couldn't allow the evil monster to follow through with his threats to further harm Siegfried and the others. However, there was nothing Link could do to bide more time for his companions to escape. The boy was too weak to fight the giant and he was hopelessly trapped between the brute and his minions.

With each of Astaroth's heavy steps, Link took four back until he felt his foot touch the wood of the bridge. The boy gritted his teeth but then a desperate idea popped in his head; one that would save his friends from the unstoppable golem before him.

Taking a deep breath, his mind was set and his heart was determined.

Bravely, Link stepped onto the precariously swaying bridge, his hands latching tight to the thick wet rope of the remaining railing. The wind froze his skin and threatened to blow him over the side. He hung on for his life with his stiff, numb fingers all the while carefully and hastily making his way to the center of the damaged structure. He kept glancing over his shoulder, making sure the golem would follow him onto the bridge. He cockily grinned and taunted when Astaroth stopped right before the wood. "Afraid of heights?" the boy cried over the wind. "Coward!"

His words hit their mark. Seething beneath his mask, Astaroth stomped onto the bridge. Each step shook the structure dangerously and Link could hear the wood groan and crack under the golem's weight. However, the wood stayed strong and kept the monster afoot, much to Link's disappointment. That left him with no choice but to go through with his plan.

Crouching in the middle of the bridge, he watched with bold blue eyes as Astaroth came within range to use his axe.

The large black blade of the golem's weapon was already over the brute's broad shoulder, ready to bring the final blow to his cornered prey. Evident on his ugly face was a murderous sneer. "I will enjoy hearing your screams as I break your bones and tear you apart!"

A smug grin adorned the boy's lips. "I think I'd rather hear you scream as you fall off this bridge!" he retorted as he stood up. The empty eyes of the golem widened when they saw the magic Link had hidden within his cupped hands. Warm, bright, and glowing orange, a swirling orb of burning fire was in the boy's command.

Astaroth's look of shock was the last thing Link saw before the boy slammed his gathered magic into the frail wooden bridge. Hot, orange flames burst from his palm and exploded outward in an intense, fiery blaze. The fire engulfed the rope and wood and Astaroth, bringing forth a terrible howl of pain from the golem.

It took less than a second for the bridge to disintegrate right under Link's feet. The pleasant heat all but disappeared, leaving him cold and shivering again when the icy wind rushed by him as he started to fall.

A small laugh of triumph was all he could muster as he watched the flaming, flailing body of Astaroth fall along with him, hearing the monster's awful wails echo around the steep valley walls. His laughter turned into a scream as fear took over. He had nothing to save himself from the fall. His satchel was lost along with his hookshot, most likely during the chase.

Falling from great heights was sometimes a hit-or-miss situation for the young Hylian. Link had leapt from very high cliffs for the sheer thrill of it, knowing that there would be a body of water for him to safely land in. Other times he was either thrown or shoved off from a high place into unknown depths. If he was lucky, he would land in a body of water or something softer than stone to cushion his fall. If he was unfortunate, poisonous water, solid rock, a bed of spikes, or even lava usually waited for him at the bottom.

As he tumbled down the wide valley, Link saw only rock and no water lying below. At least there were no spikes…

He soon ran out of breath to keep on screaming. He could hardly draw any air into his lungs as he fell with increasing speed. His body had grown numb from the cold, lashing wind and his fear had subsided with his slipping mind. He closed his weary eyes and listened to the roar of the falling golem fade away as he allowed his fate to carry on.

_So I am to die…_

A gentle, feminine voice suddenly intruded his thoughts; " _No, it is not your fate to die… Not here. Not now._ " He felt his descent slow before his eyes snapped open only to shut them tight when he saw a golden light that was as bright as the sun. The back of his left hand was suddenly warm, returning some feeling to his frozen fingers. He heard the voice again; " _Destiny still waits for you, Link… Use the protection of the Goddesses!_ "

The boy shook his head at the unseen speaker. He could not obey. His magic was too depleted to perform the spell she spoke of.

" _Do not give up hope…_ " was the last he heard from her, sounding as faint as a whisper that drifted far away. Then the terrifying sensation of falling suddenly came back.

 _Hope?_ What hope did he have? He was exhausted; he had neither the strength nor magic to save himself. The best he could do was one Light Arrow but that spell was no use. If only he had his green potion…

"Nayru, Din, Farore…" he quietly prayed, clutching a hand over his chest, desperately seeking for the hope he wished to have.

He did not want to die. He was _afraid_ to die. Not only that, he had yet to complete the important task he was sent here to accomplish and he still had a second promise to keep to his dear friend. It was his duty as a Hero and friend to stay alive and see to the end of their journey. He couldn't die just yet.

Determined to survive, Link opened his eyes and twisted his body around so he could see the ground below. He inhaled as much air as he could gather and held it as he waited for the right moment as he rushed towards a steep, rugged incline. He closed his eyes to deepen his concentration as he summoned all his remaining magic and directed it around him. The spell would be incomplete, but hopefully sufficient enough to withstand the brunt of the fall. With one final wave of his hand, he formed the magical barrier right before his back struck the mountainside.

He let out a breathless cry from the impact, feeling no pain but all the air was knocked right out of him. He rebounded and continued to fall only to strike the rock once more soon after, more jarring than the last. It was the third landing that hurt most, the pain lasting only a mere second before his body went numb and everything was quiet and dark.

* * *

It was the scent of blood that led him astray from the path leading up the mountain. Albeit faint, he recognized the distinct smell that discerned it from human and animal; it was the blood of the _cursed ones_.

Through the dark, narrow valleys deep in the mountains, he followed the scent carried by the cold, howling wind, uncertain as to why the route was chosen. It was nearly impassible with many jagged rocks, large boulders, and steep fissures decorating the uncharted land. No normal human traveler would even think about coming through this place. Even for one such as him, it was a dangerous trek. And due to yesterday's rain, the partially soft earth under his clawed feet was very unstable, making slopes treacherous and footholds easy to crumble. He was starting to doubt if he made the right choice, but with no other leads to go by, he pressed on.

Clinging to the higher side of the rocky valley, he made his way to the source of the scent after slipping, tripping, and stumbling along the uneven ground for what felt like hours. High above, the late morning sun was starting to peek through a gap between the thick gray clouds and into the deep chasm, casting its warm light upon the sheer slopes of the grand, rocky hills.

A glint of metal caught his eye. Alert, he warily approached it and found a sword broken into pieces. The hilt was a familiar design crafted only from the blacksmiths known to Greece. Lying nearby was the owner of the sword along with many other poor, deceased souls.

It was indeed the cursed ones, recognizable by their reptilian forms. Their blood stained the valley, leaving pools of red. But the scene was a bewildering one; it did not appear that they had died of battle but had fallen from above. Some were crushed by fallen rock while many had their bodies broken and twisted in gruesome directions. Pieces of wood, some burnt black while others were not, lay scattered throughout the area, indicating that they had fallen from a bridge high atop.

Disheartened at his find, he let out a growl of frustration. He was a fool to follow the scent. His hope to find the wicked sword that he had seen from his fleeting memories began to diminish once again. There were only dead bodies here and nothing more. What a waste of time.

He breathed a deep sigh laded with disappointment but soon perked up when he caught a whiff of something pungent and strong. The smell was familiar, stirring up his lost memories. He recognized the stench to be evil and tainted. Nostrils flared in search of the source and he found it immediately amongst a pile of shattered boulders. Something wet and black stained the broken rocks and he quickly assumed it to be blood when he noticed a thick trail of it leading away from the area.

Whatever had fallen had been seriously injured and still alive to move…

His answer to what it could have been instantly came to him when he saw the dark blade of a giant axe. Easily distinguishable, the large weapon could only belong to the one being he once knew and regrettably served. It was _Astaroth's Kulutues_. The wooden hilt was reduced to a burnt stump and the blade was lined with cracks and embedded half-way into the solid ground.

Astaroth must have fallen into the valley as well and he was either dead or slowly succumbing to the fatal injuries he received from the fall.

He suddenly grew anxious at the thought. It was the perfect opportunity for revenge against one of the wretches who made his life miserable. For years he had suffered with pain and despair and the golem's death alone was not enough to make up for all of it, however, it would at least temporarily satisfy his hunger for vengeance. Not only that, he could avenge the cursed ones who were forced to abide the evil giant's command.

He scanned the valley, his sharp eyes following the dark trail of blood heavily smeared along one side of the valley walls that disappeared over an uprising ledge. The blood still glistened due to the dampness of the area so he could not determine how recent Astaroth had moved. It could not have been over a day for certain since the rain would have washed the vile liquid away.

It didn't truly matter. Astaroth was gravely injured and weaponless to fight. The wretch would be easy to find.

Not wanting to dawdle amongst the dead any longer, he took one last glance at the morbid scene behind him and began to move. He paused when the wind suddenly shifted and brought him another scent that differed from the rest.

It was sweet and coppery like the smell of human blood, but there was something odd about it that he couldn't quite discern. He faced the direction of the blowing wind and saw no other bodies but the cursed reptiles. He tilted his head slightly as he briefly pondered if it was worth investigating before deciding to go hunt down Astaroth instead.

Just as he started to turn around, the wind turned into a powerful gust, snapping back his fur-lined cloak and ruffling the feathers upon his head. He blinked in surprise as the wind subsided and watched as loose rocks from above broke off and clattered over a pile of large, broken stone a short distance away.

His eyes widened. The smell was coming from over there. Suspicious, he raised his wary eyes to the sky before he ventured towards the pile.

Upon first sight, he saw naught but rocks but when he approached them at a certain angle, he found a small opening. Peering into the gap, he spotted a small lone figure trapped under the rocks; still and unmoving. He lifted the stones off the top and pushed aside the rest.

What he found took his breath away.

He could not recall the number of years since he had seen or even neared a human child. And one that still breathed with life despite the circumstances regarding his fate. It was only a young boy with blond hair that was matted with blood and dressed in a green, one-piece tunic that was torn and filthy. Visible on his bare skin were ugly scrapes and bruises, most likely caused from the fall. How was the child still alive when many others had died from the same fall?

The child was not human, he quickly realized when he looked at the boy more closely. Ears that were long and pointed belonged to the boy. An oddity… but perhaps a trait of a demon? For the child to be among the cursed ones, was the boy somehow affiliated with Astaroth and the wretched priest, Kunpaetku? Was the child the wicked man's newest experiment and cursed as well?!

An angry roar escaped his throat at the horrid thought. From the leather holding strap around his waist, he brought out his hand axe and gripped it tight. He would end the child's suffering.

The silver edge of his dark blade glimmered palely as he raised it above his head. He stopped when he met the child's blue eyes that were weary and stricken with fever. They stared for only a second before the boy lost consciousness again.

It was evident... there was no corruption within the child's gaze. The boy was not tainted though his appearance was still strange and bewildering.

However, if the boy was not one of the golem's followers, then how was it possible for him to survive the fall? The Gods? He raised his head to the sky and glowered. Did they protect the boy from his death?

His glare fell on the unconscious child in envy before he heaved a troubled sigh. His axe slipped back into its hold as he contemplated on what to do. He was guided here for a reason, he knew that for certain. Whether to bring Astaroth's demise or to save the child, he knew not which one.

If he left the boy to selfishly hunt the golem, the child would die and he would be deemed a true monster. Despite his outward appearance, he believed himself still human. His memories and dreams of being a man in his past life was the little assurance he needed on his belief.

However, there were moments when he doubted his sanity. He was a brutal, heartless killer when foolish humans risked fighting him and when he hunted for game. But he felt human whenever emotions unbefitting of a beast overwhelmed him. Guilt, loneliness, shame, and worst of all, despair were his constant companions, filling him with resentment against the god who brought him his cursed fate.

He kneeled before the boy, feeling a new emotion arising within his heart. Was it pity? Was it sympathy? Or something else... that reminded him of his past?

Whichever one it was, it made him abandon his selfish desire for revenge. He could only wish that Astaroth would succumb to his wounds and die a horrible death, forever forgotten in these valleys.

He took one last glance around the area to make sure it was safe before he carefully lifted the boy into his arms, being mindful not to hurt him further with his clawed hands.


	17. Gaining the Trust of the Lost and Broken

He was falling. He saw nothing but darkness as he tumbled head over heels in an endless void. His screams were muted by the howling wind, cold and harsh against his face. Arms and legs flailed uselessly, hands desperately swiping at empty air for something to grab onto to stop his descent. Just when he thought he was plummeting to his death, he was suddenly jolted to a painless stop, his back lying on the cold, hard ground.

He gasped awake, leaving the dark realm only to enter a world of pain. His whole body hurt and a horrible ache pounded in his head. It felt like a bunch of Gorons had rolled into him and crushed him, one after another, repeatedly. And it was awfully chilly. He was shivering but he couldn't move to find any warmth because his limbs were stiff and as heavy as stone. Something that smelled strongly of musk covered his face like a blanket, feeling as soft as fur against his skin. His mouth was as dry as sand and his throat was terribly parched. He tried to beg for water, managing only a weak moan with the little strength he had.

He was exhausted and downright miserable. There was no doubt that he had fallen ill with fever yet again, but how? He couldn't remember what happened and it pained his head to even try to think. Vaguely, he remembered that it was just a terrible dream...

Something noisily shifted close beside him; something large and heavy and wearing metal that noisily scraped against the ground. It shortly grunted; the sound was deep and guttural, more animal-like than human.

The cover was pulled away, exposing Link to the sudden cold air. He feebly shrank away and pried open his weary eyes, seeing nothing but shadows looming above him. However, he sensed someone peering down at him and he wanted that unseen person to relieve his thirst. His lips moved but his throat refused to speak so all he could do was silently pray for the person to understand his need.

A hand that was large and rough to the touch gently lifted his head and he soon found something pressing against his lips. When he felt water trickling into his mouth, he greedily swallowed every drop, not caring if it was shuddering cold and stale. He drank until he choked, sputtering droplets of precious water over his chin. There was a sharp hiss from the person helping him, drawing a moment of confusion from him.

He tried to discern who it was but it was too dark to see anything. Before he could attempt to speak again, he was laid back to rest and the smelly cover was placed back over his head, much to his displeasure. But it was better than the frigid air at least. With his thirst quenched, he desired nothing more but to sleep.

Light suddenly intruded his vision; white and blinding. It stung his eyes, making him cry out in pain and surprise. He found himself standing on his own two feet, no longer fatigued or hurting. Confused, he tried to take a peek at his surroundings but was immediately blinded by the intense light. He covered his eyes with his hands, suddenly feeling lost. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know what to do.

But the feeling didn't last very long for he soon found the strange place warm and serene. His worries slipped away, leaving him in a state of bliss.

With a smile, he waited.

* * *

She heard a noise, jostling her out of her unpleasant slumber. A hand was immediately on the hilt of her short blade strapped to her back above her waist. Holding her breath, she listened for any movement nearby, her dark eyes scanning out into the darkness that was starting to recede with the approach of dawn. All she heard were the soft snores of her sleeping companions and the whispering wind.

After waiting a few more moments, Taki lowered her guard and quietly breathed out a long sigh. The noise must have only been another figment of her weary mind. Since the incident with Astaroth nearly two days ago, she had been on constant alert and gained very little sleep and rest out of fear of being found by the golem and his minions.

Closing her tired eyes, the ninja leaned her head back against the hard rock wall of the tiny cave she and the others had been using as shelter for the past day and a half to hide from both the elements and their enemies. With their horses slaughtered and everyone too injured or exhausted to move, the group could not travel very far on foot to seek proper shelter. Taki was propped against the small entrance having volunteered to keep watch over the night. She mentally berated herself for falling asleep yet again as she carefully pressed a hand against the swollen bump around her temple to try to ease a persistent headache. Her body was bruised and tender; every muscle still sore and fatigued from the arduous battle against Astaroth. She had pushed herself beyond her body's limit that day and the result was a slow, excruciating recovery. Her wounded leg was hurting the most, uncomfortably throbbing and aching every waking moment, leaving her no choice but to shift her position in hope of easing the pain.

Stiffly, she moved only to pause midway when she noticed something amiss. Instead of three sleeping individuals, she only saw two; Sophitia and Cassandra. Siegfried was missing.

Cursing under her breath, the huntress quickly searched her belongings lying nearby and was greatly relieved to find Mekki-Maru still sealed and safely hidden.

Unable to hide her pain, she gritted her teeth and crawled out of the narrow opening to start her search for the missing boy. The noise from earlier must have been him so he couldn't have gone too far, especially in his condition. Once on her feet, she peered through the faint light, seeing only the huge shadows of the mounds of rock and boulders and the dark tops of the few trees that surrounded the foot of the first mountain.

Limping, she slowly made her way towards the trail, pulling her leather cloak tight around her to shield against the brisk wind. She was careful not to trip over the uneven ground littered with protruding rocks and small crevasses. All the while, one hand lingered on the hilt of her only weapon as a precaution. To her great fortune, she didn't have to venture far. After rounding the first pile of rocks, she found the boy huddled against a large, flat slab of stone.

His head was buried within his crossed arms resting upon his raised knees, much like the time he secluded himself in the forest by Greta's home. Lying flat on the ground before his dark boots was Link's Master Sword, no longer shining bright with holy power but looking more like an ordinary blade forged from steel. With its true master gone, the sword's power was diminished and did very little to suppress the darkness she could easily detect within the young knight. The evil lying within his soul had inevitably grown stronger and this time she was to blame for his suffering.

Pity crossed her features. Nonetheless, she approached him warily, keeping his mental stability in mind. The ordeal up in the mountain was still fresh in the ninja's memory. Siegfried had lost complete control due to the overwhelming darkness from both Mekki-Maru and Astaroth's Soul Edge fragments. Influenced by the powerful evil, something had awakened within him, turning him violent and hateful. Although Taki did not witness his transformation since she was too intent on keeping Astaroth at bay, she had heard the harrowing tale from Sophitia. Similar to the incident with Seung Mi-na, Siegfried would have killed Sophitia if it wasn't for Link's arrow that took him down.

The iron tip had pierced him deep, puncturing his left lung. It took Taki nearly an hour to extract the deadly point while working in the rain and cold with hands that badly shook. The injury should have rendered Siegfried unconscious and immobile for days and yet, there he was, awake and shivering under the twilight.

A dark blue cloak, not his own but belonged to the missing child, was the only thing that protected him from the cold. The wind gust by, strong and bleak. It made the blond-haired boy visibly curl into a tighter ball.

Taki soundly made her way over and stopped before him. She quietly spoke his name and his only response was the slight twitch of his fingers. He had left his armour back in the cave, leaving his arms, legs and boots bare. Glimmering palely on his left, bandaged wrist was the holy chain that he fortunately kept. "It is dangerous to be out here alone," she continued, keeping her voice stern. However, that did nothing to gain the boy's attention. She knew she couldn't be too forceful given the circumstances, but it wasn't safe to linger out in the open for too long.

Getting him to listen had always been a challenge for the ninja but this time, it seemed impossible. Siegfried was likely mortified by his past actions; heavily wrought with guilt and remorse. Not only that, with Link obviously missing, there was no doubt that he was consumed by grief and sadness as well.

Taki sighed and decided on a different approach that often proved effective for Sophitia whenever she dealt with the stubborn boy. The ninja moved to join him, carefully lowering her body to sit on the ground and lean against the same rock beside him. "Siegfried." Her tone was softer as she reached out and placed a firm hand over his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

The touch brought him out of his despairing thoughts. His head slowly lifted and turned slightly to give the huntress a sideways glare through messy fringes of blond hair. Most of his face was hidden by shadow, but it wasn't too difficult to see the exhaustion in his fierce emerald eyes. His anger lessened when he saw the ninja's concerned expression. "What do you want?" was his demand, a barely audible rasp.

"You should not be out here. You are not well and it is still dangerous," was Taki's brusque reply.

Siegfried huffed and looked the other way. "Is that all you wish to say?" he questioned, his growing voice dry and bitter. "Tell me the truth… Why do you care? After what I did– what I had nearly done to you and Sophitia…" He shook his head, his fingers curling tight into trembling fists at the memory. "You… You're right… I shouldn't be here. I should be dead."

"What happened was not your fault–"

"Don't lie to me!" His furious outcry made the huntress flinch. Her grip on his shoulder tightened and he bowed his head forward. "Don't. Lie. I remember what I did. I remember everything."

"The fault was mine," the huntress tried to reassure, but that only brought more anger from him. Before he could say anything, she cut in front. "I released Mekki-Maru from its seal in desperation to counter Astaroth's greater power. At that time, I did not consider the consequences. I did not expect his fragments to react to the sword and bring out more evil. I understand how difficult it was to fight against the darkness. Your suffering was my doing and I deeply apologize for putting you through that nightmare."

He suddenly tensed up and the huntress mentally cursed herself for her poor choice in words. Astaroth had addressed Siegfried as 'Nightmare' several times during the battle; a cursed title which she knew he despised and feared. She quickly apologized again, her hand still upon his shoulder, squeezing.

He lowered his head to his arms and said nothing for a while. The sound of the hushing wind came and went and the sky was starting to turn crimson, signaling the rise of the waking sun. "What do you know?" he finally murmured, distaste evident in his muffled voice. "You know nothing."

"I have experienced Mekki-Maru's overwhelming evil–"

"But you have never lost to it." The boy leaned back against the slab of rock and narrowed his emerald eyes at her accusingly. "You don't know what it's like to be consumed by hate and greed, where friends and foes are all the same, and all you desire is power. You don't know so you cannot say you understand. None of you do!"

It was true she had never fully given in to Mekki-Maru's evil intentions. There had been moments where it nearly drove her over the edge, but a quick sheathing of the blade always remedied that problem. The battle against the relentless golem had been a very close call with her leg wounded and her body exhausted from travel. It was the first time she had to endure her sword's incredible power for so long without any breaks in between. And combined with Astaroth's fragments, keeping in control of her cursed sword had turned into a desperate, mental struggle. She could only imagine what it had felt like for Siegfried.

After all their efforts in trying to protect him, he was still taken by the evil. His holy bracelet only hindered him and Link's sacred sword did nothing when out of Siegfried's reach. To constantly lose to the darkness was clearly a frustrating, grueling, and guilt-ridden matter.

She met the knight's glower with a look of regret upon her true face. "Siegfried, I am sorry."

"Stop it," he seethed, shoving her hand away. "Stop apologizing and stop giving me your goddamn sympathy. I don't want it. I don't need it. I don't deserve it." He turned his back to her so his left side rested against the rock. His foot accidently kicked the hilt of the Master Sword on the ground, making the blade shortly scrape against the stone beneath with a soft metallic ring. His gaze fell upon it and lingered there for a moment, his anger visibly dissipating as the silence between them drew longer.

Frowning, Taki quietly observed him, knowing that it was useless to prove that his wrongdoing was not his own fault. He heavily blamed himself and it was the only thing he would believe no matter what came out of her mouth. No amount of arguing was going to change that. Even if Sophitia was the one to console him, she wouldn't succeed at all.

"What's done is done," he muttered quietly after minutes had long passed, sounding tired and defeated. With his back still facing Taki, he slumped against the cold stone as if all his strength had left him. He pulled his thin cloak tight around him, unable to hide the chills wracking through his weakened body. "If you had not drawn that wretched sword, Astaroth would have killed you. He would have killed all of us. And Link… He… What happened to him? W-Why isn't he here?"

The ninja could tell he dreaded to hear the answer but she couldn't avoid it. She closed her eyes, her head slowly shaking as she recalled the final moment she had last seen the brave little boy. A child against a giant, Link had stood fearless before Astaroth. It was then that Taki had witnessed the boy's true nature beyond his childish appearance. Courageous and full of boundless determination, he was a young warrior at heart who wanted nothing more but to protect the ones he cared for.

"Seeing that we were too injured to fight, he lured Astaroth deeper into the mountains," Taki slowly began, trying to grasp onto the truth herself before speaking of Cassandra. The younger sister had gone ahead in search of him soon after she had joined the injured group. All she found of the boy was his discarded hat, cloak, satchel, and badly damaged shield along the shattered, muddy path with footsteps that ended at the burnt remains of what was once a large, wooden bridge. Neither the golem nor the boy could be found, leaving both of their fates unknown. "He may still be alive. He may have crossed the bridge before it completely collapsed." _Or he may have fallen with the bridge…_

Nonetheless, his sacrifice had not been in vain for he had saved them all from Astaroth.

Siegfried said nothing. Having not moved during her entire explanation, it looked like he had fallen asleep. When Taki lightly touched him on the shoulder, he jerked away like her hand was fire, dismissing her assumption. After that, the huntress patiently waited to give him time to allow everything to slowly sink. It was undoubtfully painful for him to lose a dear friend who shared the same fate.

Link was the only one he comfortably confided with. If the boy was here, he would have pulled the knight out of his anguish like before. But the young boy was gone, leaving Siegfried to mourn and drown in sorrow.

At this point, Taki could only stay silent. No words would bring him solace and no gestures would be any more assuring. Perhaps Sophitia would be able to bring some comfort to him, but then again, it could be worse with her.

The huntress watched the sky gradually turn from red to pink to orange and listened to the rustling of leaves as the wind stirred the nearby trees. There were a few birds that landed in their tall, gnarly branches before they fluttered away, chirping. The day was getting warmer, a welcomed change from the damp and dismal weather over the past two days.

All the while, she keenly scanned the area, making sure they wouldn't be ambushed by any lizards or armoured beings that could still be wandering around the mountains.

When the first orange rays of the morning sun struck the mountainside high above them, the boy finally spoke up, his voice quivering and frail; "He should have killed me."

The huntress hardened her gaze. "Death is the end. What good would your death have brought him and to us?" she demanded, refraining from the need to raise her voice. She remembered a similar question had been asked by Sophitia back in Athens when he and Link had revealed their true identities.

 _'Your death would not resolve the crimes you have committed,'_ Sophitia had told him then, but it seemed like he had forgotten.

"My death would bring an end to this darkness…" was his response, spoken so quietly that Taki had to strain to hear.

"Siegfried–"

"I know what you want to say," he suddenly interrupted, his tone flat and devoid of emotion. "I don't want to hear it. Just… Just leave me alone."

"What are you thinking of doing?" She suspected the worst.

He brought his knees close to his chest and his head sank to his arms. "Nothing. I plan to do nothing. I'm too weak to do anything. Now go. Leave."

She hesitated, not wanting to risk leaving him alone. There was no telling what he would do. But he did not lie about being weak. There was clearly no fight left in him. Plagued by exhaustion and despair, he looked so pitiful and small curled up against the mountain alongside the heavy, larger Master Sword lying by his feet.

"Please. Just go." He was trembling now, whether from the cold or something else, Taki wasn't quite sure.

"Very well," she finally conceded with a sigh. "But I will return shortly with some things to keep you warm and numb your pain." Painstakingly, she got to her feet and started to hobble away. She took one last glance at the boy who looked so lost and alone before losing sight of him as she rounded the massive formations of rocks. In a firm voice, she said, "There's a difference between salvation and the end that you seek. Remember that, Siegfried."

Siegfried didn't respond.

Back at the small cave, the sisters had yet to wake. Taki quietly gathered a blanket left on the floor of the cavern and from her bag she pulled out a small black ceramic bottle containing a potent sleeping draught she had prepared for Siegfried in case he needed it. And now was the time he needed it most. The herbal concoction could knock anyone out for an entire day.

As slow as a turtle, the huntress made her way back, internally groaning at the many aches coming from her worn and battered body. Her wounded leg was protesting against her and she could only grit her teeth to bear through the throbbing pain. The sun had just touched the green, skinny tops of the trees when she reached the area where she had left Siegfried.

At first, she thought the shadows combined with her fatigued mind were playing tricks on her eyes when she found nothing waiting for her. Dread filled her when she soon realized what she saw was real.

Both Siegfried and the Master Sword were gone...

Taki quickly scanned the area and saw no sign of the young knight. She eyed the worn, flattened path in the distance that would lead up the mountain and wondered which way he would go. With no answer, the huntress cursed in her native tongue as she brought a hand up to rub her temple in hope of easing her rising headache. "Siegfried, you damn fool…"

* * *

Cassandra craned her head up to the cloudless blue sky and squinted against the glare of the midday sun to determine the time she had spent climbing up the tall, stupid mountain. _Three hours at most_ , was her grumpy assumption. She stifled a groan, too tired and too lonely to openly complain.

Her legs were starting to cramp so she decided to take a brief rest, not wanting to overexert herself too much. Sighing, she sat down on a large rock, one of many that had broken from the surrounding cliff walls bordering the winding, ascending path thanks to one powerful golem and his deadly axe. Many ugly scars ran deep into the stones, forever to remain as reminders of the horrible battle that took place among these bloodied mountains.

Both her mind and body were stressed to their limits. The lack of food and rest combined with everything that had happened thus far was enough to make her want nothing more but to go home and cry.

Cassandra leaned forward and sighed into her gloved hands, starting to feel a sense of hopelessness. Their group's situation had gone from bad to worse in only a span of two days. Both of the boys under their care were gone; one had run away and the other… only the Gods would know. As if those selfish immortals would care in the first place.

The young Greek was angry; at the Gods, at Astaroth, and mostly at herself. If she hadn't recklessly charged up the mountain in hope of saving a doomed village, no one would have gotten hurt, Link wouldn't be missing and Siegfried wouldn't have lost to the darkness…

Cassandra closed her eyes, remembering the early morning when she and Sophitia had learned of the runaway kid from Taki.

The moment she heard Siegfried had disappeared on his own, Sophitia had wanted to immediately search for him. Cassandra had scolded her and called her foolish. Her older sister was in no condition to move, still evidently pale and weak from blood loss. She had slept very little, having kept a constant eye on the injured boy to make sure he didn't choke on his own blood.

"He left on his own accord, Sister," Cassandra had said as the three of them rested before the small opening of the cave, basked in the warm morning sun. They didn't risk making a fire in fear the smoke would attract unwanted guests. Cold water, a handful of nuts, and stale, rock-hard biscuits were their breakfast. "He wanted to get away."

Sophitia didn't listen. "We must find him," she had insisted, trying to climb to her feet only to be held down by Taki whose face was as stern as always.

"Even if you are to search for him, you will not make it very far, Sophitia," the huntress had stated bluntly. "And we do not know which direction he has gone."

The younger woman had tried to push aside the ninja's hand but Taki persisted. "He's injured and weak. There's still time to search the area before he goes too far."

"His ability to heal surpasses our own. He is already up and walking when a normal man would be bedridden for days. You will not catch up to him."

"I'll go then," Cassandra had cut in before her sister could protest. She met her older sister's gaze with a hardened expression. "If you're so keen on finding him, I'll go in your place." Her eyes lowered to Sophitia's bandaged forearm; the wounds Siegfried had inflicted. "I cannot be as forgiving as you, however. For what he tried to do to you, I cannot forgive him. But… since you're so worried about him, I'll find him for you."

"Cassandra…" Sophitia gave up fighting against the huntress and looked upon her younger sibling, her green eyes brimming with hope. "You are willing to go?"

The girl had nodded. "I'm the most capable anyway. You'll just wear yourself out and get sick and Taki can hardly walk. You two should wait here and I'll bring the kid back."

Sophitia lightly brushed a hand over her covered wounds as she stared off into the distance. "Bring him back? No…" She slowly shook her head before frowning sadly at her sister. "He will not come back. Not willingly." She reached up a hand for Cassandra to take. Raising only an eyebrow, the younger blonde clasped her hand within Sophitia's. "If you are to find him then I want you to promise me that you will not hurt him, Cassandra."

The youngest had pursed her lips. "Define 'hurt'."

Sophitia's grip tightened. "Please promise me this, Sister. Do not bring harm to him."

"Do so if you must," Taki had stated. Ignoring Sophitia's cry of protest, the huntress continued, "Right now, he is most vulnerable. Any form of evil that still lingers in these mountains will greatly affect his behaviour. The holy chain and the Master Sword are still in his possession, however they are no longer enough to protect him, especially with the sacred sword's power down to nothing. Subdue him if it ever becomes too late." Her stoic face surprisingly softened, an expression Cassandra had never seen before. "He is deeply devastated by what happened. No amount of forgiveness or sympathy will bring him reason at this point. All words are empty to his ears."

Sophitia gave Cassandra's hand a squeeze as she furrowed her brow in thought. "If that is the case then… Then I believe it is best that you accompany him, Cassandra."

The girl had slightly pouted and slipped her hand free to cross her arms. "You want me to look after him, don't you?"

A smile had finally found a place on her older sister's lips after two grueling days. "Until we can catch up to you two. We will wait here and pray to the Gods for Seung Mi-na and Yun-seong to pass through."

"The problem now is determining which direction he could have gone," said the huntress, glancing over at the mound of rocks that hid the mountain trail from view.

As Cassandra gathered her things, she found Link's satchel lying close to hers. The leather strap had been cut but she had stitched it back together with her needle and thread. She took it with her along with Siegfried's small cloth bag that contained mostly his change of clothes. The young knight didn't really have any other personal belongings aside from his armour left discarded on the cavern floor. "I think I know where he's going," she began as she buckled the bag around her waist and slung her larger, leather sack over her shoulder that held medical supplies, some blankets, and her share of provisions. "Back up the mountain…"

Taki had handed her a small black ceramic bottle. "The mountain climb will tire him quickly. Give him this medicine to drink. It will help him with the pain."

 _What pain?_ Cassandra wondered but didn't ask as she stuffed the bottle away along with a few extra rations Sophitia persisted for her to take. She exchanged Sophitia's weapon lying on the ground with the battered Lizardman's sword she had 'borrowed' from the now dead beast. "You owe me a new holy sword, Sophie. In the meantime, I'll be taking yours."

"Cassandra, you know very well that the Omega Sword was mine in the first place." Sophitia shook her head at her sister. "Please, take good care of this one. Rothion took a long time to make it for me and he won't be very happy if you brought it back with cracks all over it."

"No worries. It'll be in perfect condition," Cassandra reassured her sister as she climbed to her feet and belted the sword by her left hip. She dusted off her dark leggings and straightened her scarlet cloak before standing ready before her sister and the huntress.

"Go now," Taki had told her, nodding her head in the direction of the trail. "If he has chosen the mountain path, then perhaps you may find him before noon. Remind him to keep up his meditation when the time is right."

Cassandra gave the older woman a sullen look. "Are you serious? What makes you think he'll want to?" During their travels, it wasn't hard to overhear the dispute between the knight and huntress about meditating and whatnot. It had been amusing at first, but then it got very, very annoying when they also argued at night, disrupting Cassandra's sleep.

"Advise him that it will be beneficial."

 _Didn't you tell him that a hundred times already?_ Cassandra thought to herself dryly. With a final wave of farewell, the youngest warrior had departed under her sister's prayer and Taki's curt wish of good luck.

It was already past noon and still no boy in sight. As Cassandra wiped her weary face with her hands, she deeply inhaled, smelling the sweat and dirt soiling her once pure white gloves. The scent was at least more pleasing than the stench of blood and death that tainted the air during her trek up the grisly mountain trail.

All the dead bodies had been left undisturbed, lying in stagnant pools of blood and muddy water; the group's half-eaten horses, the Lizardmen and Berserkers the sisters and Link had slain, the giant fire-breathing beast, and two other lizards that had been brutally slaughtered by an enormous blade. She leaned back and caught sight of the last two dead reptiles in the corner of her eye farther down the sloped path, their armour and weapons palely reflecting the sun's light. She had flinched and shuddered at each morbid scene she passed but nonetheless, she stayed strong and held her head up high as she continued on her way.

She was close to the top. Around another long bend and she would reach the end of the trail where all that were left were scorched posts, burnt rope and the last of the footprints belonging to a bunch of Lizardmen, a golem and a child. Among the old footprints were fresh ones sunken in the mud, the boot size matching that of Siegfried's.

She was right to come up here because there really was no other place for the wounded knight to go but to see what had happened himself. But what will he do there once he finds out that nothing is waiting for him?

Growing worried, Cassandra quickly resumed her search. She was panting by the time she reached sight of the next mountain and the gaping valley. She slowed her steps as she shielded her eyes from the warm sun shining brightly on every craggy peak as far as she could see. Across the valley, the collapsed gate of Hymettus lay in a pile and the village itself was in no better condition. It was all ruins; burnt, gutted buildings and broken stone and rubble.

It was up here that she had called for Link on that day, desperately screaming his name in the wind and rain only to hear her own voice echo right back at her. She had waited in the cold, hoping to see the little boy in green on the other mountain, but there was no one to greet her.

And now, standing before the wide, steep valley was the older boy, his back facing Cassandra. He was silently staring ahead at what was left of Hymettus, with his large sword held loosely within his right hand. Up here, the wind was strong and brisk, blowing back the boy's long blond hair and snapping his dark blue cloak. He looked very sad and lonely standing near the edge of the charred, broken wood.

He had climbed the mountains on his own, which was truly a surprise given his condition. Cassandra couldn't forget how close he was to dying a mere two days ago. Pale, shivering, feverish, and bleeding, he had been a frail little kid wrapped under the many blankets back in the small cave. It was frightening to believe that his strength came from his curse.

Although she lacked the ability to detect evil like her sister and Taki, Cassandra could clearly see that there was no danger coming from him. She carefully and noisily approached him, making her presence known so she wouldn't suddenly startle him. She remembered Taki's words and hid away her pity.

He didn't want sympathy and most of all, he didn't want to be forgiven. Cassandra was aware of that and decided on a different tactic, one that would hopefully draw him away from the edge of the dangerous valley. Instead of compassion, she showed scorn, knowing that with his personality, he would respond. "Hey," she sharply bit out, her tone reflecting a hint of hostility.

At first it seemed like he didn't hear her as he continued to stand against the wind, but after a few brief moments, he lowered his head and said coldly, "So you've found me… What do you want? To bring me back? Or to avenge your sister?"

Cassandra licked her dry lips as she stepped closer. _There is no reason for revenge. I am partially to blame for what happened,_ she wanted to say but said instead; "For Sophitia. I'm here for her."

"So you wish for my death?" He sounded rather amused. His laugh was short and bitter. "Can you succeed where others had failed?"

The Athenian knew he spoke of Yun-seong, where the Korean was tempted to kill the boy for harming Seung Mi-na, but he couldn't pull through. _'If I kill you now, I'd be killing a kid,'_ the young man had said.

To prove that Cassandra was not the same, she snorted the moment she stopped five strides away from him. "Don't underestimate my resolve and my skill with the sword. My blade is sharp and my heart is ready."

For a short while, the boy said nothing as he stared off into the distant ruin again. Their cloaks noisily billowed while the wide valley quietly yawned from the wind, the sound deep and drawn. "Go ahead," he finally uttered, defeated in both tone and appearance. He seemed to shrink as he bowed his head and drooped his shoulders. "Take your blade and pierce my heart. I don't care anymore."

Cassandra deeply frowned. She opened her mouth only to shut it again, not sure of what to say that could bring the kid out of his depression. She had never been successful before so it was very unlikely that she would be now. He was burdened with sorrow and guilt, much heavier than the time he and Link were poisoned by the undead. The one he cared for most was gone and nothing she could say would change that.

"What's the matter?" he demanded when he sensed her hesitation. "Is your mouth full of lies?"

"Shut up," Casandra uttered weakly. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying in vain to come up with a plan. One came to her when her eyes fell upon the shiny silver pommel of her sister's blade. She soundly drew the sword and held both blade and shield by her sides. "I'm not lying at all, kid. I want you to fight me first."

"Fight you?" he spat, turning abruptly around. The sharp edge of his sword shrieked against the rocky ground and visibly left its mark on the gray-brown stone.

Cassandra's shock was fleeting. Anger was her mask as she gazed upon the boy's sickly complexion. His glaring emerald eyes were sunken, his skin as pale as milk, and his face so thin it was as if he had not eaten a thing over the past week. Then again, it wasn't far from the truth when the group had to ration their food supply. Siegfried looked so frail and weak that he shouldn't even be able to stand let alone wield a heavy sword that was just about his size and twice his weight. The Master Sword had lost its magnificent light the same day Link had disappeared. What Siegfried held was only a normal blade that dully gleamed under the sun.

Over the past few restless nights, she had wondered if the sword's holy power was connected to the life of its true master. It had shown bright within Eurydice Shrine and it had shone bright within Siegfried's hand. But now, its light was gone, and its power vanished. It could be a sign that the brave young warrior named Link truly perished. However, Cassandra didn't want to believe it, desperately clinging to the hope that her assumption was wrong.

She met Siegfried's glare with one of her own. "You heard me: I want you to fight me. Give me a good reason to raise my sword against you."

"You already have one. Isn't that why you're here?"

Keeping her promise to her sister, she replied curtly, "I can't kill a harmless child."

The comment riled him, just what Cassandra wanted. Emerald eyes flashed with anger, bringing some life back to Siegfried's haggard face. "You know I am more than harmless. You know what I am."

The girl took a careful step forward, her expression unchanged. "All I see right now is an angry, sad little brat who has given up on everything. Attack me and show me what you truly are."

He bristled at the remark and growled at her, baring his teeth like a wild animal. But his anger didn't last very long. His gaze lowered to the cumbersome sword in his hand, sullenly eyeing the deadly edge. "No…" he whispered.

"Do it!" Cassandra commanded, soundly cutting the air to show her frustration. "Attack me! Hate me! Do the same to me like you had done to Sophitia!"

Siegfried drew a sharp breath and froze, his hair hiding his face. He bit hard on his lower lip as he started to tremble, his fists clenching tight at his side and around the clothed hilt of his weapon. "Don't you dare mention... I-I didn't… You don't understand so shut up!"

"I understand you tried to kill her," Cassandra pressed on aggressively. "And Taki too. You tried to kill them both. Why don't you try to kill me too?"

He violently shook his head. "No! I won't!"

"Why? What's stopping you now?"

"That wasn't… wasn't my control… I was–"

"Don't make excuses!"

"It's the truth!" He glared at her, fury burning in his narrowed eyes. "What do you know?! You don't understand anything!"

Cassandra met his gaze evenly. "I know you hurt Sophitia and that's more than enough for me to understand what you're capable of. And for that, I will never forgive you."

"If you know that much then kill me!" As if inviting his own demise, he held his left arm outward, hardly able to lift it high and keep it steady. The silver-blue chain around his bandaged wrist glinted, its holy power weighing down his limb.

She pointed her sword at him. "Only if you raise your blade against mine will I have the desire to strike you down!"

He bared his teeth again, anger, frustration, and annoyance fused into one. "Fine!" he snarled venomously, "Fine! _Fine!_ Have it your way!"

Cassandra braced herself as the boy suddenly lunged forward, away from the valley and away from danger. He was quick on his feet despite his frail appearance. In three heartbeats, he closed the distance between them, his heavy sword clutched in both hands soundly dragging behind him. Screaming in fury, he brought his blade around, going for a horizontal sweep aiming for her waist.

She had sparred against Siegfried once during their travels over the past week. After seeing him and Link having fun with their swordplay one night, she had wanted to join them out of boredom. It was one versus two; she against both boys. At first, she had taken them lightly, but soon regretted her mistake when they both came at her like true warriors. Link was a quick fighter, well-versed in both defensive and offensive maneuvers. Siegfried was slower but a heavy-hitter, preferring to utilize his longer reach as much as possible instead of fighting too close. Although they did not have the strength of adults, they still kept her completely on edge. She had yielded soon after before she faced each of them separately.

Compared to what she had experienced back then, Siegfried's oncoming attack was nothing to be afraid of. His swing was slow and clumsy and his eyes were clouded with regret. He was purposely holding back.

With ease, Cassandra blocked his sword with her shield and diverted it aside, forcing him to lose his grip. The Master Sword fell and clattered to the ground and he dropped to his knees right after, defeat clear on his downcast face.

Cassandra stepped towards him, her sword raised above his head. He didn't look up and he didn't even flinch for he was now at her mercy. She held her weapon for only a second before returning it back to her scabbard. In one quick motion, she slapped him hard.

Siegfried froze. His cheek stung from the blow and he slowly put a hand on it. With a defeated look, Cassandra kneeled and embraced him, drawing a sharp gasp of surprise before he started to squirm and scream at her; "What are you doing?! You said you would kill me! Kill me! _Kill me!_ "

She held him tight as he feebly tried to push her away. He struggled only once before his strength gave out and he slumped against her, his head buried in her shoulder, his screams turning into muffled sobs. His arrogant, stubborn, and angry demeanor had finally crumbled away, leaving only a sad, dispirited young knight. He felt so small and vulnerable in her arms, just a boy and not a man.

Cassandra gently stroked the back of his head as she would her real younger brother, Lucius, her hand caressing his messy, tangled hair. While growing up, when Lucius was very upset about something, he would sometimes seek Cassandra for comfort when Sophitia or Mother could not be found. She had to admit that she wasn't the best at it, but she did pick up a few things from her sister and mother. "I know it hurts. Everything hurts..." She closed her eyes and muttered, "I'm not good at this kind of thing but I just want you to know, it's a rotten and selfish thing to give up while we're all fighting. Dying... is much easier than living. All of your troubles, all of your guilt can just go away when you end your life." She felt him stiffen in her arms and she smiled sadly. "But death solves nothing. If you want to atone for all those crimes, you have to continue to live and fight. That's the only path you can take if you truly want forgiveness."

"I… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore," Siegfried murmured, sounding very tired. He slowly shook his head. "It feels so hopeless. It feels like each day just gets darker and darker."

"Cowards run from the dark," Cassandra said firmly as she pulled away and kept a hold on his upper arms, meeting his stare. "You're not a coward. And I understand more than you believe. I've seen what Soul Edge's power can do and I know how difficult it can be to fight it. We've been travelling together for a while now and we've been through a lot already. I'm not blind to these things. But we all believe that you can master your inner darkness, Siegfried."

Siegfried averted his eyes and stayed silent. Lost in thought, he didn't reply and she didn't push him to talk.

The sun shone bright and warm in the blue sky, staving off the chills brought by the strong wind. For a while, neither made a move nor said a word. Finally, Siegfried asked, "What's my reason for fighting?"

Cassandra smirked as she stood up. "That answer is for you to find. As for me, I need you to keep fighting because I made a promise to my sister. Sophitia forgives you for what you did. She doesn't blame you for anything; she only wants you safe."

"W-Why?" he asked quietly, refusing to look at her. "Why would she want this? Why even care?"

Cassandra smiled. "Because she believes that you're a good person." She didn't look as a stunned expression crossed Siegfried's face. Beginning to walk away, she said, "I haven't fully forgiven you for what you did but trust me, I don't hate you, Siegfried. And while I'm around, I'll protect you." She laid a hand on the pommel of her sword and looked up into the blue sky. "It's a promise I made to Sophitia, one that I will keep. Now c'mon, let's hurry. We still have half a day's worth of sunlight to search for him."

He slowly raised his head to look at the Greek girl. "For who?" His expression suggested he knew whom she was referring to, however he needed to hear the answer.

"Who else?" Peering over her shoulder at him, she raised an eyebrow as a teasing smile played on her lips. "Your little brother."

* * *

Darkness turned to light and cold turned to warmth. Wherever he was, it was serene and quiet. All his pain and anguish were soon forgotten and his head was clear of any thought. His body desired nothing more but to lie there on the ground, undisturbed.

A sound suddenly broke the peace; a distant voice that seemed to echo all around him. It spoke his name.

A small smile twitched over his lips when he recognized the voice. He opened his eyes only to clench them shut because he saw nothing but blinding light. He tried to shield his vision with a hand but that was futile as well; the light was everywhere and goddamn painful to look at. With a sigh, he gave up and simply draped an arm over his eyes.

There was laughter now, louder, closer, and playfully mocking. He sensed the other standing nearby despite not hearing any footsteps approaching him. He snorted in annoyance.

"Try not to peek. It's really bright."

"Don't you think I've already noticed that?" he grumbled sarcastically.

Again, there was laughter aimed at his suffering.

"I've been waiting for you. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Waiting? For how long? And how can you see through this light?"

He could imagine the other shrugging from the questions.

"I really don't know how long. Hours? Days? And you eventually get used to this brightness. It doesn't matter though because you won't be staying here for too long."

He furrowed his brow at that. "Where are we anyway?" He attempted to catch a glimpse of the place but was blinded yet again. Groaning, he fell back to his previous position.

"A dream? It's not important. What really matters is that you have to take care of yourself from now on, all right? I won't be there to watch your back for a while. So do me a favour and don't get yourself killed."

"So… Then you really aren't…"

"Dead?" He heard the other smirk. "You have so little faith in me. It makes me feel rather sad! I told you before: I won't die that easily. But…"

"But?" he drawled, tempting the other to continue.

"But I… It's just that…"

There was a long moment of silence but that didn't bother him too much. He was in no rush for answers, especially when he was in such a calm, tranquil place. It really did feel like a pleasant dream here, an actual dream and not a nightmare like the ones that came to him every other cursed night.

It felt like an hour before he spoke up when the other didn't continue; "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where I am. I don't remember."

He raised an eyebrow, though it probably went unnoticed since his arm covered the upper half of his face. "Don't you mean where we are?" For the fourth time, he tried to see his surroundings and for the fourth time, he failed.

"No… I don't know where I am," the other repeated quietly, sounding very lost and confused.

"What do you mean?" He was met with silence yet again. Frowning, he wanted to hear a real answer but his question was soon cut off by a sudden gasp.

"It's time – gather your strength." The voice was starting to fade as if the speaker was walking away yet he could still sense the other standing above him. "Our journey is still long and far it seems. Soul Edge still needs to be found so we can turn back into adults! So don't give up yet."

He knitted his brow, anxious to speak of what he knew. "I have to tell you… Soul Edge is–"

He was interrupted by a hush. "Tell me when I see you again because I might not remember anything…" The voice was distant now and very hard to hear.

It was then that he realized he was the one drifting away from the strange place. He was returning back to reality and he didn't want that; not after how he desperately wanted to escape from it before. "Wait!" he called, trying to resist the pull of his waking consciousness. There were many things he didn't want to face and there were many things he wanted to know. He reached out with his free hand to grasp onto something, anything to keep him from leaving. His arm flailed in a futile attempt until he felt the grip of another hand latch around his in a firm, assuring hold. The hand was smaller than his but just as strong.

"Don't worry about me, Siegfried. Just worry about yourself, okay? Our bet, don't forget about it!" The last words echoed like chimes as the hand that held his loosened and parted away.

Siegfried forced his eyes open right then and blinked through the stinging pain and tears to catch a final glimpse of the stupid, happy smile beaming down at him before it disappeared.

* * *

Dawn was starting to break before he realized how long he had spent foraging around the human campsite situated near the mouth of the valley. Judging by the awful smells and condition of the twenty or so humans resting in the cold shadows, they were survivors; some injured, some ill, and some dying if not already dead. Those that were neither were the only ones awake, but they were blind by the night and deaf from the wind that constantly howled from the valley's gape. The darkness and noise allowed him to venture deep into the small camp where he was able to pilfer scraps of food, a few water skins and canisters that still held some water, and clothing that might prove useful as extra cover and warmth without being seen or heard.

He felt a small pity for the poor souls he stole from. He had overheard a pair of frightened men whispering in the dark, speaking of why they feared to close their eyes. One dreamt of beasts covered in scales and giant men adorned in armour and holding greataxes and the other saw demons with eyes that were red and hungry in the dark. _Astaroth's minions, no less. Sad, pitiful souls who are cursed and brainwashed. Very much the same as I once was._

These humans had fled from the abomination's army that raided their hometown high atop the mountains. If that was the case then how did Astaroth end up falling into the valley?

Since the discovery of the valley grave, many questions had flooded his mind, each with no definite answer.

For nearly two days he had trekked through the hazardous valleys full of impassable inclines, steep, rugged terrain, and many narrow gaps and twisting pathways that often led to dead ends. If his arms were free, he could have clambered his way over the obstacles without too much trouble and be out of the cursed mountains within a day. Unfortunately, he was burdened with a sick, wounded child and no adequate aid to treat him.

He had thought his way was lost until the wind had brought him the scent of living men around nightfall. He could not help but suspect that it was the will of the Gods for him to find the camp.

The damnable Gods… Since his freedom, his prayers had gone unheard. The Gods had abandoned him, leaving him to suffer in his own turmoil for over seven long years. He had wandered the lands desperate for answers, confused at who he was and angry at what he was. His heart had been consumed by grief and despair and festered into something black and full of hate for the divine beings that had brought him nothing but pain. But the main one he wanted to rend apart was _Hephaestus_...

The selfish god had sent him on a holy mission and yet he took no care about what happened to his follower. Hephaestus had abandoned him, thrown him away without a second thought like he was some sort of expendable pawn. He had done his best to fulfill his mission and please Hephaestus. He had been loyal and had suffered without complaint. But the damn god didn't spare him one moment to offer any comforting words or help... As the days passed by, hopelessness threatened to consume him.

He heavily blamed Hephaestus for his cursed fate. If the divine being had not chosen him to protect his pride and reputation as the greatest blacksmith, this would have never happened! For all this pain and suffering, he would make sure Hephaestus paid him back tenfold. He will not rest until he got his revenge.

As he travelled, he lost complete faith in the Gods and stopped praying. They were all selfish and vain; human lives were worth nothing in their eyes. If he wanted to find salvation, he would do it with his own hands and find the ones that had turned him into a monster.

Though fate was certainly a fickle mistress... Was it a coincidence for him to return to his homeland? For the past few years, he had been searching for power that was strong enough to take down Hephaestus. Rumours of the infamous Nightmare and Soul Edge had brought him back to Greece and into the general direction of Athens. More stories and gossip arose amongst the travelers on the main roads (that he had overheard while hiding from view) the closer he came to the city, mentioning demons and monsters and disappearing holy swords. Somehow they had all led him to the mountains of Hymettus. From there he was led deeper into the valleys, not by his own instincts, but baited by the Gods to find and save a wounded child.

 _Why?_ He had wanted to ask on the first night but could not. _Why am I the one to save this strange boy?_ The child was special; there was something peculiar about the boy that he could sense. What it was, he truly did not know. Was it because... he was reminded of... a son? He knew he had a family. But with each passing day, the memories grow hazier and hazier. Did he save the child because it brought back a glimmer of his distant memories?

He briefly wondered if the Gods were testing him; to see if he was still a man and not entirely a beast. Were they trying to relinquish his deep desire for vengeance? If he were to fulfill their given task, would they finally help him in return?

It was a desperate belief and a feeble hope that was as bright as the burning red wick of a blown-out candle. The Gods had never listened to his silent pleas before so why would they now? He could easily be abandoned again once his task was finished. As quickly as he had hoped for their aid, it faded just as quick. To hope for their aid was to delude himself. He would save the child because he wanted to, not because he hoped the Gods would notice and reward him.

However, the task he had chosen to take up was a tedious one. He was supposed to care for a sick and injured child and he knew he was not fit for such a deed. He did not have the slightest clue on how to tend to a child's needs nor could he remember much of anything from his past about children. And his appearance alone was enough to frighten full-grown adults let alone kids.

He was always a monster in the eyes of all humans. Weapons would always point in his direction at the very sight of him from those few brave enough to face him. Others often chose to flee in the opposite direction in absolute terror. When cornered and forced to fight, he really did turn into a brutal monster for his temper was never easy to control once provoked. He had killed many foolish humans out of pure rage and he feared to do it again. But at the same time, he relished in it. They looked at him with disgust, hurled hateful words and blows at him without understanding how much pain he was in. As time went on, his hate only grew.

Yet here he was, spending the time and effort to rescue the injured child. His first thought when he had found the camp was to leave the boy in the care of the humans. Then the task would have been done as simple as that. But there was something about the boy that kept him at his side. Whether it was because he reminded him of his past, or it was because of a strange aura around him... he wasn't sure.

The child did not come from the same village as the humans, he was certain of that, judging by their completely different scents. If it was his fate to find the boy, then perhaps it was his fate to protect him. _Protect him from what exactly?_ He did not truly know, but Astaroth came to mind. The golem had fallen into the valley along with the boy so his assumption couldn't be too wrong. He was curious as to what could have transpired before the abomination and child had tumbled down the mountain. Alas, he may never know.

With his leather bag heavier with stolen goods, he quickly left the humans and their night terrors before any of them noticed he was there. He clambered back up the craggy cliff side and entered the maw of the valley. As the morning sun crawled along the tall mountain peaks, he carefully made his way through the narrow, rugged passageway to the small hollow cleft where he had left the child hidden and unattended.

The tiny bundle wrapped from head to toe in a gray and white, wolf-fur cloak had not moved since he had left hours prior. In fact, the last the boy had awoken was the night before, pleading for water.

He had been thankful for the darkness to hide his true identity for he did not want to frighten the young one. Since then, he had been anxious, fearing how the boy would react once he clearly recognized his caregiver's face.

Dwelling on it only brought a sense of dread.

Having not slept for the past two nights, he decided to sleep for the rest of the morning before leaving the valleys with the boy. Dropping his bag beside the boy's small sword, near-empty quiver, and broken bow, he briefly checked over the sleeping child. Then he leaned his back against the cold mountain wall right at the cleft's opening and shut his weary eyes.

He snapped them back open when he heard a noise that differed from the constant howl of the wind. Cautiously, he looked around, seeing the morning had suddenly turned to noon. He saw nothing amiss but then his nostrils flared when he caught the sweet scent of blood carried in the wind. It smelled fresh and full of fear.

The wind had shifted directions, he realized, blowing from the direction of the valley entrance where the human camp was waiting. He stood up in alarm at the sound of a woman's scream coming from the distance that echoed against the enclosing walls.

The child stirred and softly moaned, awakened from the loud shriek.

He was about to tend to the boy but then he spotted a young woman rounding a sharp bend appearing into his view. She stumbled over the sharp rocks of the narrow valley floor, her bare feet all torn and bloody, trying to get away from something behind her. Tears streaked down her pale, dirty face and her light brown hair was a matted, tangled mess that reached past her slim shoulders. Her plain blue dress was soiled, the bottoms ripped and stained red from her scraped knees. Her eyes were wide and brown and filled with utmost terror.

The frail, pitiful human never saw him watching farther down the valley for her young life met a swift, cruel end. A sharp end of a blade burst from her chest and her limp body was tossed aside like an unwanted doll.

Her killer was a _cursed one_ ; a monster covered in smooth scales that were a brilliant shade of blue and orange and splotched crimson with the life of its victims– its prey. It was smaller than him in size with a more slender build. _A female…_ he suddenly realized. He had never seen one before.

She bore no horns or spikes on her body, only black claws on her hands and feet and rows of pointed yellowish teeth. Her armour was black and glistening red, her short, chipped sword stained and dripping, and her small round shield dented and cracked. Her crimson eyes were shining, thrilled from what was likely another one of her kills. She licked her blade and savoured the taste of the scarlet liquid only to suddenly pause halfway when she noticed him and met his grim stare.

Bewilderment flickered over her gaze before she became intrigued but also wary. The cursed one bared her sharp teeth in a wicked sneer and slowly advanced, minding the many rocky protrusions and uneven terrain.

He growled a warning, his hands finding the hilt of his axe by his side and the handle of his shield lying on the ground. He strode forward to confront the female, wanting to keep the boy hidden and out of harm's way. Once he was near, he stood tall in his stance and bared his own teeth, showing his ferocity and vigour.

She wasn't threatened by his display of power. Instead she viciously snapped her jaws in defiance before releasing a series of growls that fluctuated from low to shrill, short and drawled, and accompanied by sharp hisses; "You are not one of us."

He stood frozen; her sounds had melded into _words_ that he somehow understood. Overtaken by surprise, he gawked at the blue and orange beast, ignoring the malicious gleam in the other's narrowed gaze. Never had he heard another Lizardman speak. Granted, it was years since the last time he had encountered another being cursed like him and those brief confrontations always savagely ended with the weaker ones dead. Perhaps he had forgotten the language just like how he had forgotten his past.

"You must be the traitor," the female continued, her words laced with spite. "The very first of our kind. You are the one! The one who betrayed Master!"

Still in shock, he could only stare with his mind slowly comprehending what was actually spoken. It was when she roared her next words did he snap out of his daze; "Master would be pleased with me if I was the one to kill you!"

He flinched when she suddenly lunged straight for him, her black talons digging into the rough terrain to propel her forward at an incredible speed. She was upon him before he could even attempt to speak to her, her bloodied sword ready to ram him through. The only thing he could do was raise his shield just in time to intercept her blade. All her weight was put behind her attack, knocking him off his feet as the iron edge clanged and shrieked against the steel of his shield.

With a pained grunt, he landed onto his back and quickly rolled into a kneeling defensive stance. The need to communicate with her completely vanished as his anger surged forth. She was a brainwashed beast, a cursed minion of Astaroth; there was no point in reasoning with her. Prepared for battle, he glowered dangerously at the female reptile charging at him once more.

She snarled viciously when she was before him, ready to bring her sword down upon his head. The second before her blade would fall, he sprang forward to slam his shield into her stomach and tossed her backwards. Her choked cry was cut short when she crashed into the valley ground. But as fast as she had fallen she was right back up, hissing angrily and her eyes burning with rage.

Challenging her to come at him, he roared, his loud, mighty cry echoing off the sheer mountain walls. It has been too long since he had last battled a worthy opponent and now he was exalted to finally use his axe to draw the blood of an enemy.

She hesitated and eyed him warily as she stepped side to side with the end of her tail flicking to and fro. Then she suddenly went on the offensive, letting out a cry of her own, shriller in tone and volume.

He stood ready as she dashed at him, the desire to kill clear in her visage. The distance between them closed within an instant and her stained sword was coming fast from the side. He swung his shielded arm aside, not only to block her weapon but to also knock it out of her hand. As her dirty sword was sent flying into the wall by his brute strength, he raised the blade of his axe over his shoulder for a downward slash.

However, she was quick to counter. Despite being weaponless, she was still armed with sharp claws and deadly teeth. She pounced on him before he could strike her down, throwing her smaller body against his and making him lose hold of his weapon.

Together, they painfully tumbled along the ground, clawing, snarling and snapping their jaws as they rolled in a tangle of limbs. Armour and shields rattled and clanged as they struck stone and claws. She had scratched him several times but he was certain he had torn her pretty scales more than once as well. Before they finally came to a stop, he felt her pointed teeth bite into his bare left shoulder, drawing a pained roar.

She was dominant while he was sprawled on his back, her jaws still locked into his flesh. The sharp pain and the smell of his own blood enraged him further. He was larger and ultimately stronger. Seconds before she could tear away his arm, he slammed the edge of his shield into her side with enough force to shatter her armour and soundly crack her ribs.

She let go that instant, knocked away from his heavy blow and thrown to the ground. On her side, she writhed, sputtered, snarled, and hissed, her seething words barely coherent; "Kill you… Traitor… die… die… Master will… Master… Master…"

As he rose, she struggled to stand, the blood from her wounds turning the gray-brown stone beneath her crimson. There was madness in her wide-eyed gaze as she watched him slowly advance. She bared her reddened teeth, looking more a feral beast than a soldier, and like a cornered animal, she desperately lashed out, screaming in a wild frenzy.

Black claws glanced off his shield and grazed his left arm. With a final roar, he grabbed her skinny throat, crushing her windpipe in the process, and flung her hard into the mountain wall, feeling her neck snap before he let go. She smashed against stone and crumpled to the ground. Her open eyes were dull and stared at nothing and her head lay askew.

Breathing heavily, he studied the unmoving beast, making sure she was truly dead.

He snorted quietly soon after, pitying the poor, tortured soul lying before him. A troubling thought that had plagued him for years suddenly resurfaced: The sanity he had witnessed from her and others much alike, was that how he was in the past? He had no memories of hunting the innocent nor could he remember any other atrocities he had done while he was enslaved under Kunpaetku and that damn cult.

Perhaps, it was for the best or lest he be forever haunted by his crimes.

He grunted in annoyance at the sight of his wounded shoulder, seeing his entire left arm drenched in red. It would take a few days for the bite to fully heal. Ignoring the stinging pain, he went to retrieve his dropped weapon while maintaining constant view of the valley where the poor human still lay dead. He listened for a while, hearing only the faint, distant screams of the dying humans carried by the wind. There were more cursed ones beyond the opening, slaughtering the few humans that remained. Hearing and smelling the chaos was very unsettling.

When he was certain no other enemy would come through and find one of their own slain, he left the dead and quickly made his way back to the child.

To his horror, he only found his fur cloak, his leather bag and a broken bow waiting in the cleft and not the boy or his sword and quiver. He grew frantic and scanned the surrounding area, seeing nothing that resembled a child. The boy couldn't have gotten too far since he was wounded and ill. The noise and the sight of two battling beasts must have frightened the young one.

Every small crevasse and shadowed gap was thoroughly searched. To his relief, it wasn't long when he spotted a small figure in green slowly limping away on bare feet, using the rocky cliff as support.

At the sound of his approach, the boy stopped. Blue eyes abruptly turned to face him and surprisingly hardened with boldness rather than fear. A small silver sword was drawn into the boy's left hand and its pointed end was unsteadily aimed in the larger one's direction.

He stood in silence, watching the boy warily. The child was weak and shivering with fever, physically injured, and panting from exertion and yet still willing to fight. It was admirable from one so young, although it irritated him to see the child repay him in this manner.

They both studied each other, one more curious while the other in caution.

The child furrowed his brow after moments had passed and neither had moved. Unable to keep his sword aloft, the boy lowered it to his side with a look of confusion upon his feverish face. "Y-You're… You're d-different," the child croaked, his voice hoarse from dryness and the lack of use. "Different from the others… You're not… not going to kill me?" Each word grew in strength.

The other would have laughed if it didn't sound so harsh. He had heard this question asked so many times when he had confronted humans that neither chose to fight or flee but cowered in his presence. Hearing it always made him want to laugh. Why would anyone bother to ask knowing they would have already been dead long ago?

To answer the child, he shook his head and started to dig through his bag to pull out a water skin and his fur cloak. He offered the items to the boy who gaped in surprise. Realizing the other's motive, the child became wary. "You're not with Astaroth, are you?"

He stiffened from the sound of the accursed golem's name and the boy took note of his reaction immediately.

"You're not?"

He shook his head vigorously and growled in disgust at the thought, shaking off a few loose feathers that fluttered away in the blowing wind.

"Who are you?"

He could only stare for he was unable to answer. Even if he could speak in the human tongue, he would have nothing to say. He had no name and he had no past. He was no one; only a beast and a monster. And supposedly a traitor.

The boy blinked and tilted his blond head slightly. "Are you an enemy?"

The other shook his head.

A sudden smile adorned the child's lips, brightening his blue eyes with a glimmer of hope. It was truly a rare thing for the other to see. "Then you are a friend."


	18. The Destined Guardians

He saw nothing but darkness no matter where he turned. And there was always pain; burning, searing, throbbing, stabbing, prickling all at once and coming from every part of his body. Was he dead? Was he alive?

He couldn't tell where the hell he was. Everything was dark and hurting. He struggled at first; he fought against the crippling agony by moving limbs he could hardly feel, often resulting in him screaming in both fury and pain, his voice echoing all around him as if he was within an empty chasm. He crawled and stumbled into things he could not see until the last of his strength gave out and he could no longer withstand the horrible torture consuming both his mind and body.

Time passed by agonizingly slow. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. He didn't know how long he laid upon a cold, hard ground, not daring to move a muscle, wishing for an end to his miserable suffering. Thoughts and feelings came and went like fleeting memories as his mind began to wander. Just when he thought his end had finally come, a booming, godly voice violently shook him out of his dream.

"Here you lie, defeated once again. I am very disappointed in you."

It took a long time until he recognized who had spoken to him. He tried to wet his numb, swollen lips but his mouth and tongue were as dry as ash. "F-Forgive me…" he managed to rasp before gasping at the pain coursing through his body from the effort. "I… I am… blind and…" He choked on his own breath, unable to finish when it felt like knives were stabbing into his chest.

"A disgrace," the other finished, obviously contempt with him. "Alas, there is still much I require from you. What I seek is within your grasp. I will grant you one more chance to obtain it. This will be my final gift to you. Fail me again and it will be Thanatos who will have to deal with you. Do you understand?"

He could only force his stiff, heavy head to nod once to comply.

What happened next went by instantly: His pain disappeared, all his wounds healed like magic, and he saw light before his eyes, bright and blinding but a highly welcomed sight. He blinked until he could clearly see his surroundings. Rugged rocks and steep, impassable cliffs of stone bordered his sides and he stood amidst the deep shadows of a treacherous valley. Strength returned to his body, every rejuvenated muscle brimming with newfound power. It felt like he could demolish the nearest mountainside with a single punch. The fog in his head vanished, his mind sharp and clear.

Then he remembered everything that led to his downfall.

He saw flashes of fire – hot and searing, bright orange and yellow. It had engulfed his vision and his body, burned and melted his eyes, skin and flesh. He remembered the _wretched little worm_ who unleashed the flames and destroyed the bridge, dropping him into the valley towards his death with his flaming, screaming body flailing uselessly in empty air.

Anger most unfathomable consumed him and he screamed in a heated fury, throwing his fist into the nearest boulder. Solid stone split and shattered to pieces from the heavy blow that hardly pained his knuckles.

"The child who cast you to your doom is lost within these valleys, watched over by a guardian. Find him and kill him. Once that task is done, there is another guarded child who climbs the mountains. That one you must capture alive."

"Alive? Why?"

"You will know soon enough. Now go forth and do not fail me again, my servant, for this is your last chance..."

* * *

For the very first time in what felt like the longest time, Siegfried had slept through the entire night undisturbed by nightmares. He had dreamed a dream where there was light instead of darkness, bliss instead of dread, and serenity instead of fear. And someone familiar was there standing over him, talking and laughing, making him forget about all the pain he had to endure.

However, the moment was short-lived when he was roused awake by a nudging elbow. It was mid-morning by the time he opened his weary eyes and heard Cassandra say that it was time to get moving. They quietly ate a small meal of stale, rock-hard biscuits and salty cured fish and continued their way down the mountain path that had diverted from the main trail. It was a narrow passageway that was hidden to the eyes of travelers climbing the mountain but could be seen when descending the main road. Cassandra had pointed it out yesterday when they began their new journey together. Located midway between the missing bridge and where the Elite Lizardman remained dead, the skinny trail was meant only for people to travel on foot.

Slowly, Siegfried followed the girl, still feeling exhausted despite the rest he had gained from Taki's sleeping draught. (Had he known the bittersweet concoction worked so effectively, he would have taken it every night.) His arrow wound ached and his body was stiff and sore from having to sleep on the cold, rocky ground of the mountain trail.

Without his armour, he wasn't burdened with any extra weight, but he felt so vulnerable without the added protection. His bare hands clenched and re-clenched, not liking how exposed his arms felt. However, it was best to leave them behind and never wear them again. Too many times he had used them as weapons… and too many times he had tried to kill with those dreadful metal claws…

The only things weighing him down were the stupid holy chain and Link's Master Sword strapped to his back. The elf's sacred blade that had once shocked, burned and rendered him unconscious no longer harmed him when touched and neither did it shine bright with power. Back when he was in a daring state, where he just wanted everything to end, he had hesitantly brushed his fingers along the sharp edge, expecting it to numb his hand. But there was no response. It looked like an ordinary, well-crafted weapon of steel instead of a majestic sword that defied the greatest darkness. It was disheartening, a sign that its true master was gone and possibly dead.

But Link wasn't dead… Siegfried was certain of it. Despite its lacking glow, the knight could still feel some holy power within the sword. The silver blade was not cold and lifeless but warm beneath his fingers, possibly signifying that its master was still alive but too far away. It was the sliver of hope Siegfried wanted to believe.

Strolling in front, Cassandra wordlessly kept in pace with his slower stride, constantly checking over her shoulder to make sure he was still following. The pair rarely exchanged any words since yesterday's incident. He was in no mood to talk or listen and thankfully Cassandra didn't press him into having pointless conversations as she had tried to do so many times before, back when the group was still only two members short.

Silently, they traversed the mountain trail bordered by sheer, rugged walls of solid rock that seemed to stretch as far as their eyes could see. The late morning sun cast long shadows against the mountainsides and barely did the sunlight reach the pair down below to warm them up. They were stuck in the shadows of the mountains where the cool wind howled through, messing their hair and whipping back their cloaks.

The path winded deep through the mountain and the footing was rugged and uneven most of the time. By noon, they reached the outermost part of the trail where the left wall completely opened up to a vast valley that separated the mountains. Situated at a devastating height, one slip over the edge would only result in a painful and gruesome death.

Siegfried broke into a nervous sweat as his eyes swept over the wide gap. The cliff sides were steep and jagged and the valley bottom was so far away that he got dizzy trying to look at it. Fear suddenly gripped his rapidly pounding heart, making him afraid to fall and plummet to his doom.

"Well, this is just great…" Cassandra muttered, sounding sarcastic in a futile attempt to hide her nervousness as she too eyed the grand chasm. "This better leads somewhere and not a dead end."

With Cassandra in the lead, they both desperately clung to the craggy right wall as they continued on the narrow path that was now wide enough for only one person at a time. Slowly and carefully, they climbed steep slopes and descended others, leapt over dangerous gaps, and clambered over treacherous rock formations. There were moments Siegfried was so tired he couldn't lift his left arm, forcing him to remove the hindering bracelet and tuck it in his pocket.

Some flowering plants flourished in areas touched by sunlight, adding colour and life to an otherwise barren mound of rock. Up here, the wind was not as strong, feeling no more but a welcomed breeze that cooled the tense, nervous pair risking their lives. Once, they spotted a great condor flying not too far above them, soaring majestically between the mountains on massive black wings.

It felt like hours until they finally reached a wide, flat platform with a man-made bridge that crossed the wide valley, connecting their current mountain to the next. Both warriors collapsed on the pleasantly cold stone before the gray wooden posts of the bridge, exhausted and shaken.

Catching his breath, Siegfried wiped the cold sweat beaded on his forehead with the back of his hand as he lay on his back, blinded by the hot mid-afternoon sun. After a while, he heard Cassandra shift in her position before she solemnly spoke up; "I've heard many dreadful stories about these mountains… where those who fall into these valleys are never found. This bridge isn't as high as that other one… Do you think Link would have survived? If he really did fall, I mean."

Siegfried shielded his eyes and glared at the girl sitting on her knees beside him, seeing her peering down at him with a hint of sadness. "He's alive. Link is not dead," was his abrupt answer, his voice lacking the anger he felt. He didn't understand why she would be full of doubt now after they have come so far. She was the one who pulled him out of his despair and made him believe there was still a reason to keep on living – so why was she doing this?

Cassandra's frown deepened. "How do you know?"

The boy furrowed his brow angrily. "I know." He had heard Link's voice in his dream; he was sure it was the elf and no one else. Lazily, he gestured to the weapon sheathed upon his back. "His sword still holds power. I can feel it."

She opened her mouth only to shut it again before bowing her head, uncertainty crossing her features. For a moment, neither said anything as they continued to rest on the rock, listening to the sighing wind. "You're probably right," she finally conceded with a grin. "Link's a strong kid. And he has magic powers too. I'm sure he's alive and waiting for us somewhere." With renewed hope, she stood up, dusted her skirt and leggings and offered a hand for the knight to take. "Ready to go?"

Siegfried nodded and grasped her hand firmly to allow her to pull him up onto his sore and tired feet.

The rope bridge before them was half the width of the last one Siegfried had crossed but twice as long and less worn. It didn't look like many travelers walked upon it, but then again, who would even bother when the path leading to it was a hellish trial?

The old wood was stable under their boots, held taut by the thick ropes strung around the planks. Barely did it sway when the wind picked up in sudden gusts. However, it was still nerve-wracking to cross. Peering over the side made Siegfried tense up in fright when he saw how long of a drop it was into the awaiting maw of the valley. His hands were clammy as they clung tightly to the rough ropes and every muscle was stiff as he slowly followed an equally nervous Cassandra. On the other side was an open area leading into the mountain, a good indication that it was a safer passage up ahead that thankfully did not lead around its perimeter,

Halfway across the bridge, the wind turned harsh and cold, sending an unnerving chill up Siegfried's spine. He froze, suddenly feeling eyes watching him intently. Warily, he searched the cliff face of the towering mountain before him, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"You okay?" he heard Cassandra question when she noticed him stopping. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What's wrong?"

He took a quick scan at the shadows cast over the mountain by the sun, still finding nothing. "It's nothing," he murmured, resuming his pace.

The girl shrugged before continuing on. "All right then."

Unease hung thick in the air when Siegfried stepped foot onto solid rock. The open area was fairly flat and wide, surrounded by huge, jagged cliffs. A few trees grew close to the rocky walls, most of them dead with their bark scoured by the winds and bleached a ghostly white by the sun. Most unusual were the seven large slabs of pointed rock jutting from the ground within the center in a circular formation with the largest one placed within the middle. There was a dying, gnarled tree alongside the central rock, its thin, graying, leafless limbs seemingly entangled around the small rocky peaks like wooden fingers. The wind rustled the few leaves still growing on its branches, making the shadows quiver over the dark gray stone. The eerie sight of it made Siegfried's gut twist with dread.

Cassandra and Siegfried examined the closest rock that stood as tall as the girl, seeing worn Greek letters etched onto the pale gray surface. "Looks like a grave," Cassandra noted, trying to make out the inscription.

Siegfried left her to venture closer to the center rock that was twice as large as the others. He stopped before it within its shadow, his hands clenched by his sides. It was here that he felt the sinister presence, its eyes boring right into his being. He couldn't turn away no matter how badly he wanted to. His mind was screaming at him to run but his body refused to move. He could only stare at the faded Greek letters engraved into the dark stone, full of apprehension and fear.

The wind suddenly stopped, taking with it all the noise. A deathly silence fell upon the world so all Siegfried could hear was the wild beating of his anxious heart. The sky became dark, the sun and blue swallowed by dreary gray clouds, bringing a terrible chill that immediately haunted the now gloomy gravesite.

Then he heard the dreadful cry of a crow in the distance. The boy snapped his head skyward, seeing the small black bird circling high above. He gasped in horror, knowing the creature was not an ordinary crow, and managed to take a small step backwards before twisting around. To his dismay, Cassandra was gone.

He looked around in a panic, finding the gravesite empty. The crow cawed again, sounding much, much closer than before. Slowly, he faced the rock, his wide, emerald eyes rising to meet the crimson orbs of the demon bird perched within one of the dead branches of the twisted tree.

Siegfried bared his teeth in defiance and quickly drew the Master Sword within his hands, not wanting to be taken by the darkness again. He was thrown off guard when the least expected thing happened: the bird tilted its head so only one eye gazed upon him and then it _spoke_ ; "We wait. We wait. Beyond these mountains. The vessel waits. Where you will be reborn. Where your time will begin. We wait."

"W-What?" the young knight uttered in shock. The crow was somehow talking to him, its beak unmoving, and its soft, child-like voice echoing around him. Siegfried gripped tightly to the clothed hilt of Link's sword, unnerved by what was spoken.

The bird lightly ruffled its feathers and turned its entire head to look at him with its other eye. "The vessel waits. Beyond these mountains," it calmly repeated. "Danger draws near. Seekers. Destroyers. They search. Tempted. Guided. By summer's end. They will find it. You must go."

Siegfried's breath was caught in his throat when he finally understood.

"Master. We wait. The Guardian protects."

His mouth was awfully dry when he nearly choked out the word, "Guardian?"

"The Guardian protects. The Guardian waits. Beyond these mountains. The vessel waits." Black winds spread open and the bird noisily took flight. "We wait. We wait," were its final words before it disappeared over the mountain peak, its voice a fading whisper.

"By summer's end… Not much time left," someone scoffed behind the boy, his voice deep, harsh and goddamn familiar.

Siegfried stiffened, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He gritted his teeth and twirled sharply around on his heel, knowing full well who it was. With all his might, he swung the Master Sword with him only to have his blade caught within a brown, monstrous three-fingered hand. Strong claws grasped onto the sword, unharmed by the sharp edges and holy power.

Siegfried grunted in frustration as he tried to pull the weapon free for another swing but the giant claws tightened into an iron hold, making the boy's effort useless.

The dark winged helm of the demon was raised to the sky having followed the crow's flight. Slowly, it lowered to gaze upon the young knight with a pair of wicked red orbs that burned bright within the shadow of the helm.

"What do you plan to do with this little toy?" Nightmare mocked, his large fist wrenching the Master Sword out of Siegfried's hands. He then raised the sacred blade before him, his eyes boring hatefully at it, looking as if he wanted to snap the steel in half. "Were you thinking this pathetic little thing would actually harm me?"

"You… what are you doing here?!" Siegfried demanded angrily, ignoring the demon's taunting mockery as he warily took a few steps back. He risked taking a quick glance around, seeing that he was still standing in the mountain graveyard and Cassandra was nowhere in sight. "How are you here? And what have you done with the girl?"

The Azure Knight cocked his head slightly, his crimson eyes gleaming with a noticeable sneer. "I've done nothing," he lowly muttered. With his normal armoured hand, he gestured to the surrounding gravesite shrouded in silence and gloom. "That woman cannot be harmed because she does not exist here."

 _Another dream…_ Siegfried quickly realized. But it couldn't truly be a dream; the existence of Nightmare interacting with Siegfried personally felt too real. He could clearly recall the last encounter with the vile demon. Every emotion that had crossed him, the fear, the hatred, the boundless anger, the endless despair and hopelessness, everything he had felt was too real to be considered only a dream. This was something else entirely… an alternate realm where his evil, demonic alter ego existed to ridicule and mock his weaknesses.

"This place," Nightmare began, sensing the young knight's confusion, "you still have no idea where we are, do you? Allow me to show you."

Without the slightest twitch, the shadows around them darkened, stretched and grew like reaching black fingers, covering everything but Siegfried and Nightmare in absolute darkness. For one fleeting moment, all Siegfried could see were the Azure Knight's crimson eyes before the shadows receded. The dismal, gloomy gravesite was replaced with another dismal, gloomy place, one composed of a familiar barren wasteland dotted with the black husks of withered trees and with a single hill that held the cursed _Soul Edge_ at the very top, its eye closed in slumber.

It only took a second before Siegfried finally comprehended everything, his heart sinking with dread.

"Your soul," Nightmare said maliciously. "Can you see the death and darkness?" He laughed when Siegfried didn't answer, the sound harsh and cruel. "You cannot run from the truth. What you see is what lies in your very soul."

Hearing the truth was worse than realizing it himself. Siegfried mustered the little strength he had to brace against it, his emerald eyes steeling against the demon's evil glare. "You, I understand," the boy growled, pointing a finger at the taller one's hidden face, "but why is Soul Edge here too?"

"Why? I have no answer. It was here when I first awakened."

Siegfried flinched. "Awakened? What… what do you mean?"

The sneer returned in the Azure Knight's malignant orbs of red. "You know very well what I mean, boy. After that cursed energy clash between Soul Edge and this _wretched thing_ ," he lightly shook the Master Sword in his crushing grip, his tone laced with uttermost spite for the holy weapon, "I was cast into slumber – sealed away within your mortal soul. The fragment of Soul Edge you had held was the moment I awoke from my sleep."

Hatred most foul consumed the young knight when he remembered every detail of that very moment. "It was you all along!" Siegfried screamed in a fury. "You _controlled_ me!"

The accusation made the demon break out in mocking laughter, the deep, thunderous sound ringing loud within the empty realm. "Have you yet to realize it? If there was no darkness in your soul, nothing would have happened. Everything was your fault," he retorted as he started to approach the boy. Each heavy step was accompanied by the metallic clinking of his dark, palely gleaming armour, and each step forced Siegfried to take several steps back. "I am only an entity of your power. I have told you before: Everything that has happened, everything that you have done, was entirely your own doing."

"Don't lie to me!"

Crimson eyes flashed dangerously as Nightmare paused in his approach. "I cannot lie. I speak only the truth. The only one to blame is yourself. You gave in to your hatred. It was you who desired nothing but destruction. It was you who wanted to cause harm and it was you who wanted bloodshed. I simply fueled your emotions, made you stronger and helped you feel what you truly felt."

Siegfried cursed at the dark knight out of defiance, his body trembling with anger. He didn't want to believe the demon's words. They were nothing but lies! Every single word was a goddamn lie! He would never want to hurt his friends or companions out of spite. He would never want them dead.

 _Lies! All lies!_ the boy was desperate to believe.

But deep down, Siegfried knew Nightmare was incapable of lying to him and knowing this only made the boy angrier. He wanted to lash out at the demon, but he had no weapon. His only sword was trapped within the clutches of the vile demon's ugly claw. All he could do was glower hatefully at the demonic knight and secretly wish for Nightmare to disappear. But wishful thinking never accomplished anything. Siegfried would have to get rid of the abomination himself…

The demon took pleasure in Siegfried's internal struggle. "You cannot deny the truth and you cannot deny your fate. I am only a part of what you are. An entity I may be, but I do have my own intentions."

"And what are these intentions?" Siegfried demanded, fighting to keep his anger in check. However it was difficult when he was infuriated to no end.

"To protect and restore Soul Edge so that the world may fall into chaos. To do that, you are needed alive," the Azure Knight answered ominously. "If you perish so do we."

Huffing, the boy crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze quizzically. There it was again, the plurality. "Who is 'we'?"

Nightmare turned his head to peer over his deformed shoulder at the top of the rounded hill badly ravaged by drought. "Soul Edge and I. I am you and I am Soul Edge."

The boy's mouth twitched into an irritated snarl at the stated fact. "You _know_ why Soul Edge is here then."

Fiery red eyes flickered back to meet emerald, fierce and intent. "Its powers slumber without its host," the demon growled. "It sleeps – I cannot hear it speak but I can sense its strong will to survive. Its will is my will. My will is _your_ will. If you believe you can die by your own hands, you are sadly mistaken.

"You wanted to end your miserable life before that woman found you. If you die, there is a chance we may disappear as well. Do you think that we will foolishly allow that?" Nightmare stepped forward, a malicious smile reflecting in his glowing orbs. "However, we know you well. No matter how desperate you want to die, you will never be able to achieve that goal yourself because the moment you decide to end it all, you will be overcome with absolute fear. I can make you freeze in terror and I can make you fear death. You have already experienced this on your way to the gravesite. The fear you felt as you climbed the mountain was my doing. It was to make certain that you wouldn't be so careless."

A spiteful curse was Siegfried's response. He felt vulnerable, manipulated and completely helpless knowing that he was so easily affected by the nefarious being towering before him. "You goddamn bastard…" he hissed vehemently, hands furled into white-knuckled fists by his sides.

The dark knight laughed, a cruel deep rumble that reverberated within his helm. "Yes, go ahead and let anger and hate consume you. Loathe me. Despise me. It will make it easier for you to fall into darkness. Let hatred and darkness rule your heart and soul. Let it consume your entire being. Scorn all who oppose you and bring death to them all. You will be reborn and my power can be forever yours again."

Siegfried flinched and vigorously shook his head. "No! I will never give in. I will never become _you_ ever again!"

Nightmare scoffed to the side in disdain. "Who can turn away from great power? Centuries have passed and you humans have never changed. There will always be someone who will wield Soul Edge; weak-minded fools like you who will give up everything, even their own souls, for power. You have already chosen this fate. What makes you think you can escape it?"

"I'm fighting you, aren't I?" the boy hissed angrily.

"It does not mean you will win," the demon replied coldly. "In the end, you will give in to the weakness, despair, and darkness that every human heart has. Like all of the hosts before you, you too shall give in. You will need my power to survive. This is why I have brought you here once again, not only to receive the Messenger's message, but to finally accept my power."

"Try as many times as you want," the boy spat, "I will always refuse your offer."

"Didn't I tell you it is futile? You will not win this fight!" Out of frustration, the Azure Knight flung the Master Sword hard onto the ground between them, cracking the dry soil with a dull clang. The sword bounced once and shortly slid before stopping right in front of Siegfried's feet, the blade unmarred and still in one piece. "If you wish to fight a hopeless battle, then I will give it to you," the demon fervently spat, lowering his gaze to the holy weapon with great revulsion. "Time is being wasted... If only the wretched seal was broken, I wouldn't have to deal with your stubbornness. How ignorant of you to be branded by this cursed blade!"

Slightly furrowing his brow, Siegfried's attention dropped to the sword before him. There was only one seal he was aware of and that was Taki's stupid bracelet. And he had taken it off not too long ago… Hesitantly, he met the demon's burning red eyes with a questionable glance, not quite understanding what the evil being was implying.

"You've been marked, fool," Nightmare hissed, furling his great claw into a tight fist before him. "Burned into the skin of your back is the symbol of this damn sword. Three triangles that hold an unknown meaning… It acts as a wretched seal, preventing me from fully granting you power when you most want it. Only when you accept my power will the seal no longer hold."

"How do you know the seal would break if I ever dare to choose your power?" the boy inquired warily.

"A pact is formed when both sides accept the conditions and come to an agreement. Therefore, your acceptance will be the signing of the deal between us and it will relinquish your dependence and faith on the accursed thing." Crimson eyes rose to the gray sky, shining bright with a vicious grin. "When the wretched weapon was tossed out of your hands by that detestable Astaroth, you lost faith in it when the demon huntress released her evil sword. You desired her power more than anything and because of that, I was able to grant you a tiny fraction of my strength." His expression suddenly turned bitter when he faced Siegfried once more. "However, you were still easily defeated despite what I gave you!"

Siegfried cringed from the demon's tone but quickly regained his bearings to carefully ponder over everything Nightmare had said. There was a hole in the demon's story; something didn't make sense on the Azure Knight's side of things. "You awakened long before the Master Sword was found," he began evenly, hardening his gaze. "Why did you not act before then?"

Nightmare's anger simmered away from the question, his demeanor oddly calm and human-like. "There is a place and time for everything... For me, I awaited the _Calling_."

Siegfried stared. "The what?"

The demon knight gestured to the sleeping sword impaled on the hill with his bony claw. "The Guardian's Calling for its true master, Soul Edge. In Malucci, that was the first Calling and I had granted you some of my power then. However…" Nightmare narrowed his wicked eyes at the holy weapon lying on the ground, his face resuming its demonic disposition. "The power of the vile blade was unexpected. It interfered when that atrocious little elf struck you with it; it weakened me and placed that wretched seal upon you."

Nightmare started to circle around the blond-haired knight, his burning gaze never leaving Siegfried's as the boy slowly spun within the center, not risking to show his back to the demon. "It took time to fully recover," the Azure Knight continued, sounding quite annoyed. "Three more times the Guardian called for its master, and each time brought back a portion of the power I had lost. The last encounter restored it to what it is now." He faced the boy once he reached his initial position, his eyes dimming. "Understand this; you cannot blame me for your actions while under the Guardian's Call. It was Soul Edge. Even in sleep it would respond to the Guardian. That is why you were drawn to it.

"As to why the great sword is here sleeping within your soul, I can only assume the main cause is because of that disastrous incident between us and the wretched little elf. You heard from our Messenger: 'The vessel waits.'" Nightmare cocked his helmed head to the side to imitate a pondering stance. "What you and the other wretches are searching for is only a _vessel_..."

"So it's an empty shell..." Siegfried finally realized, barely able to breathe. The burden he carried had suddenly increased by a hundred-fold.

"One that is waiting for its soul to return."

"Hmph," Siegfried sharply exhaled and looked away as he took in all the startling information. Everything was coming together now, it was all starting to make sense. Every bad thing that happened to him was all for one damn reason that Nightmare had just revealed. So this was Siegfried's true purpose… this was his ultimate fate…

It was Link who once kept the demon entity at bay. His presence combined with his Master Sword must have strengthened the seal placed upon Siegfried. But the younger boy was gone now; lost somewhere in the mountains. Because of that, Nightmare could show his true self before Siegfried whenever he wanted. Perhaps Siegfried should be a little grateful for the vile demon for telling him the truth, otherwise he would've remained lost and frustrated for not knowing anything at all.

Emerald eyes found the Master Sword, admiring its incredible power. Not only did the sword place a seal on Nightmare, it had sealed Soul Edge's soul within Siegfried's.

The young knight couldn't hide the smug smile forming on his lips, replacing the hateful scowl he had worn. "Only an empty shell would remain on Earth if I die. This Soul Edge's evil would come to an end and you will disappear forever."

Nightmare angrily snorted. "You humans are so arrogant. You think you know everything? Soul Edge has existed throughout history far longer than you can imagine. The darkness has never disappeared, boy. It only sleeps. Sometimes as long and as eternal as death or sometimes nothing more than a short nap. Soul Edge could seek out another host once you perish. Or it could bring your corpse back to life like that dreaded pirate. Do you want that? To be a walking undead abomination for all eternity?"

Siegfried's scowl returned at the horrid thought while the demon's gaze shimmered with amusement.

"Do not think that it will be easy to end your life. As I've told you before, we will make sure that nothing happens to you. As someone who thrives on death, know this: fear will always overpower all your senses when you stare into the eyes of the grim reaper."

The boy swore under his breath. There had to be a way to overcome that fear… After taking a brief glance at the sword by his feet, he quickly knelt down to grab the covered hilt and swiftly rose into his stance, holding the heavy blade before him. "If that's how it is, then fine. But know one thing, you goddamn bastard, I will never accept your power so give up. I would gladly be weak and pathetic for the sake of those around me."

Nightmare's patience had finally run out. "You conceited little brat!" he snarled and lunged forward. Anticipating an attack, Siegfried leapt back just in time to avoid the massive claws swiping for his face. "You will have no choice once that seal no longer holds! That wretched elf will die sooner or later and in the end you will give in to despair!"

Siegfried fell into a defensive posture, his expression hardened with determination. "I will find him."

"He's as good as dead," the other spat in contempt, falling back. "Light no longer shines from his sword. Its power is down to nothing. It's only a matter of time before he breathes his last breath."

"He is alive and he will survive." Siegfried knew this. It was what his heart and mind believed. He had heard the boy laugh and he had seen his stupid, childish smile in that strange dream shrouded in blinding light. His grip on the Master Sword tightened. "His power is still strong. I can feel it within his blade."

Crimson orbs flared as they eyed the holy weapon with uttermost spite. Hatred turned into scorn when the demon's gaze shifted to Siegfried. "Pitiful. A waste of effort. That pest is not worth it."

"He is my _friend_."

"Have you never wondered how his sword can manipulate time?" the Azure Knight suddenly questioned, giving the boy pause. "He has never spoken of it in greater detail so how can you trust him? How can you be certain the same portal will appear when Soul Edge and the accursed thing are joined together? How do you know the time you have both lost will return?"

Siegfried stiffened, bewildered by the troubling questions. It was true Link rarely spoke of his sword's ability to travel through time. It acted like a 'key', the boy had said and that was all Siegfried knew. The older warrior had never bothered to ask nor did he even worry about it before.

Now that Nightmare had brought up the issue, Siegfried began to deeply wonder about the uncertainty waiting at the end of his and Link's journey.

"Since you have both reversed in time, do you not think the same thing could happen again?" Nightmare continued to ask in a quieter voice as he watched the young knight intently. "You might revert into a weak, useless infant or disappear out of existence completely."

Those possibilities didn't sound too great to Siegfried. Head downcast, he unknowingly lowered his guard as he furrowed his brow in thought. Nightmare had a damn good point. What will really happen when Soul Edge and the Master Sword clash once again?

The demon soundly smirked in satisfaction. "You should reconsider this path you follow, Siegfried. What will happen in the end may not be what you have hoped for," said the Azure Knight, drawing closer to the boy.

Siegfried didn't notice his approach until he saw an armoured hand reach out and lift his chin in a rough manner. The metal was ice-cold to the touch, making him gasp as shivers ran through his body. He froze in terror when all he saw were the demon's crimson eyes glowing bright and fierce right in his face.

"You have only a few weeks before Soul Edge is found by others," Nightmare murmured, his whispering tone a harsh rasp against Siegfried's ears. "Forget about that worthless pest you call a friend and head for it. The Guardian may not be able to defend it for long against the Seekers and Destroyers given that we are forewarned of them." The Azure Knight released the boy and as he walked past, he added; "A gift lies before the center gravestone. Make sure to grab it."

By the time Siegfried had shaken out of his fear and twisted around, Nightmare was gone. He gaped in surprise and warily looked around, seeing only the empty wasteland and the lonely hill. When his eyes fell on Soul Edge's sleeping form, the bleak world began to darken and blur before darkness completely took over.

He only had to blink once before he found himself lying on the ground, starring up at a starry night sky through the pale, leafless branches of a few trees.

"Hey, are you all right?" Cassandra appeared in his view, peering down at him with a slightly worried frown. Her face was aglow with a deep orange light coming from a warm fire burning nearby.

The boy stared in confusion, his mind numb.

She shifted closer to lightly touch his forehead with cold fingers. "You passed out earlier. I think it was from dehydration," she explained, noisily digging into her bag. "Here, hurry up and drink some water." She offered a familiar, uncorked glass bottle with a clear liquid sloshing inside.

Slowly, Siegfried sat up with the girl's help, his body feeling heavy and weak. He grasped the bottle of water with a trembling hand and gulped down its icy contents, pleased to quench his parched mouth and throat. The cold liquid fully woke him up and made him shiver. "When did I…?" he trailed off, looking around the area.

They were resting near a rocky cliff with several tall, scrawny trees growing around them, some of them withered and dead and looking like standing, white skeletons with skinny bony limbs. Cassandra had built a small fire using the dry, skeletal wood as fuel. The flame flickered and cracked, sending scarlet embers into the air and making the eerie shadows of the dead and living trees dance around the pair. Beyond the fire's light, out into the middle of the open area, Siegfried could make out the dark, pointed silhouettes of the giant gravestones.

Resting close to a bunch of graves was not Siegfried's idea of a good campsite… The watching eyes he had felt earlier were gone but an unnerving presence still lingered.

"Soon after getting here," Cassandra answered his question, offering him a biscuit. "You collapsed when you got near the graves."

The young knight suddenly froze in the middle of reaching for his share of food. He couldn't tell her what he had seen; he couldn't tell her the truth about Nightmare and Soul Edge. She wouldn't understand… and it would probably make her worry about him as much as Sophitia did. He didn't want that. It was annoying enough when Sophitia and Taki had constantly kept a close eye on him during their travel, he didn't want Cassandra to treat him the same way. He bowed his head and said nothing.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were exhausted," she reassured before thrusting the biscuit in his face. "Now eat this. I don't want to carry you if you faint again or something," Cassandra added jokingly.

Siegfried shook his head and pushed her hand away. "No, I'm not hungry." Despite not eating since the morning, he didn't have an appetite.

"Just eat it." She dropped the food on the blanket covering his lap.

He scowled at the round, foul thing that was pale-brown in colour. Their rationed biscuits were stale and tasteless and they hurt his teeth. He wished he could slather it with butter or something sweet. Sighing wearily, he was in no mood to argue. Grudgingly, he painfully crunched on the disgusting thing, much to the girl's satisfaction.

Once his little meal was finished, Siegfried offered to take watch for the rest of the night, managing to convince the Greek that he wasn't very tired. And it was the truth. His encounter with Nightmare kept him on edge. He didn't dare close his eyes in fear of meeting the demon in his sleep.

Huddled under his blanket, he stared vacantly into the fire with the Master Sword lying naked by his side, listening to the popping of burning wood and the soft rustle of the leaves as a light wind stirred the trees. When he was certain Cassandra had fallen asleep, he sheathed his weapon, quietly got up and entered the shadows.

With caution, he made his way to the largest gravestone, guided by the faint aura that he could sense. He crouched before the enormous stone, his hands feeling the rough, rocky ground until he found what he was looking for.

Whatever it was did not glow nor was it made of metal but it did possess the same power as Soul Edge albeit very, very weak. Not even Taki would be able to sense its dark energy if she held the thing in her hand. It was the size of a small rock and it felt like a rock.

"It's a goddamn rock," he mumbled to himself as he rolled it between his thumb and fingers in his left hand, unable to see it clearly in the darkness. Not an ordinary rock but still… It was hardly impressive.

Grumbling at the ridiculous outcome of the 'gift', he pocketed the stone and returned to the fire.

* * *

There were Lizardmen prowling the steep valley, their colourful scales darkened by the shadows of the surrounding mountains. Link couldn't count how many there were from where he hid; the beasts were too far below him, looking no more but a bunch of scrounging mice, and his eyes wouldn't focus, too tired from fatigue and illness. The reptiles were searching for something but the Hylian couldn't quite figure out what with his head badly hurting and his mind awfully muddled.

Afraid to be found, he didn't dare to move or make a sound as he lay on his stomach atop a high, narrow ledge that overlooked the valley, covered in shadow. He wasn't sure how many days had passed since he had first woken up to realize the situation he was in. He kept falling in and out of sleep due to his stupid fever. Sometimes he felt better, other times it felt like he was on the verge of death. However, throughout it all, he was fully aware of the mess he had gotten into and he knew he was not stuck in a dream.

He had fallen down from the peak of an enormous mountain and somehow survived. He should be dead but he wasn't, only suffering with numerous ugly scrapes, heavy bruises, and a nasty bump on the side of his head. His green tunic was torn and dirty, his boots were missing, and he had lost his satchel and shield. All he had on him were his Kokiri Sword and quiver with only three precious arrows while his beloved Fairy Bow was unfortunately broken in two. Unable to remember the details of how he ended up down here in the deep, treacherous valleys, he could only thank the gods of the new world and his goddesses for their protection.

And he especially had to thank his new friend for saving him because he was sure he would've succumbed to the harsh conditions even if he survived the fall.

Blue eyes flickered over to the Lizardman right beside him who was down on all fours and pressing its side against the rough cliff side so it wouldn't be seen. The beast's fierce red eyes were narrowed on the moving group below, warily eyeing the Lizardmen with noticeable disdain.

This large reptilian warrior was unlike any other. Different in both mind and body, it was a real surprise for Link to discover that there existed a Lizardman that didn't want to devour him but _protect_ him. Feathers instead of horns grew at the back of the kind lizard's head, forming a stiff, showy mane of yellowish white. Longer, hair-like plumes hung on either side of its head, dangling down to its armoured breast, the ends tied with blue twine. More feathers sprouted on its body, growing on its arms, legs, back and tail, softer and paler than the ones on its head. Its smooth, thick scales were a different shade of blue compared to the typical monsters, closer to cyan, and it had a short horn at the end of its nose.

Just like its outward appearance, its armour and weaponry differed from the normal Lizardmen as well. Black and silver steel protected its breast, shoulders, knees and lower legs, each piece gleaming and well-kept. Instead of a short sword, it wielded a hand axe and instead of a rounded shield, it had a small, blue-painted edge shield with the top rim armed with two deadly spikes.

When Link had woken up to witness the great beast battling another of its kind, he had thought they were only dueling over who would eat him first. Link was delirious from fever back then, thinking that if he hung around any longer he would eventually become their meal. It truly felt like a dream when the injured, feathered reptile confronted him, showing kindness instead of hostility.

Link owed the Lizardman his life and he would owe it more if they managed to escape the mountain valleys alive.

The boy wondered if Siegfried and the others were all right. All he could vaguely remember was his battle against a few enemy reptiles atop the mountain trail and it was raining and cold. And there was Astaroth too… He was only chasing after Link farther up the mountain, the others nowhere to be seen. What happened before and after that was a complete blank. Trying to think about it only brought a terrible headache.

The noise below suddenly fell quiet, bringing Link's attention back to the large group wandering the valley. The colourful bodies had stopped moving, their heads turned in one direction. A chilling gust of wind blew by, making Link shiver under the layer of fur wrapped around him and his lizard friend snap its head in the same direction as the lizards below. Nostrils flared, the feathered beast caught the scent of something that made it viciously bare its teeth and lowly growl.

Link tensed from his friend's suddenly foul mood, not sure what was troubling the Lizardman. He soon found out when he heard a rumbling echo reverberating through the valley. They sounded like heavy footsteps, each step louder than the last.

Recognizing the thunderous footfalls, dread suddenly overwhelmed Link. A dark, familiar presence was approaching, one that brought back the feeling of terror and desperation that Link had forgotten. Fragments of his memory painfully returned; he saw flashes of battle, his sword cutting into the scales of an enemy lizard beast, a giant, black-bladed axe cleaving into another, the same bloody axe slamming into the mountains, narrowly missing him as he dove to the muddy ground. Fear, anger, pain, guilt, sadness, hopelessness… those feelings passed by one after another as he began to remember bits and pieces.

He remembered fire surrounding his hands, blissfully hot and bright that it had chased away the cold and warmed his numb body. And there was screaming, awful, loud wails of pain that had deafened his ears as the freezing wind rushed by him.

 _I was falling…Falling because I burned the bridge to take Astaroth down with me_ , Link came to realize, carefully pressing a trembling hand to the aching bump on his temple. His hair was matted and stiff with dried blood and his hand was bound with brown, make-shift bandages from a torn-up blanket. It hurt to remember but it hurt even worse when he remembered what he had done to his friend.

He didn't have time to grieve because the footsteps were now pounding the valley right under him and his companion. He gasped at what he saw; a giant, muscular figure in the size and shape of Astaroth, wielding the same dreaded great axe in one hand. However, its skin was darker, looking more purple than black under the shadows, with yellow markings on its bare head and chest and lacking a visible, beating red heart. Link didn't have to see to know that its eyes were white and empty.

It wasn't Astaroth… but it possessed the same destructive aura as the golem Link had defeated – at least, he thought he had defeated it. Could the purple-skinned monster possibly be another summoned golem? Siegfried never mentioned a second Astaroth however, and the knight knew most about the brute.

"Find the wretched little maggot!" the purple-skinned golem bellowed, its booming voice forcing Link to grimace and cover his ears. It sounded just like Astaroth too. "He's down here somewhere! Bring the worm to me! Alive! I will be the one to tear him apart!"

The Lizardmen roared, snarled, and hissed, the noise echoing long and far within the valleys, and scampered in the opposite direction of the brute, spreading into every route available.

Lying still, Link didn't move as he listened to the pounding footsteps leave the area and gradually fade away. Carefully, he shifted into a sitting position and rubbed his weary face, feeling the cloth of his bandaged hands roughly brush his skin. He couldn't shake away the awful feeling that the golem was truly the same Astaroth that he had burned and cast to his death atop the mountain. Why else would the monster and its minions be down here in the first place hunting for someone in particular?

One question that bothered the Hylian most was how Astaroth could have survived. His body appeared unharmed by Link's magical flames and the devastating fall whereas the boy sustained several injuries even with magic on his side. The golem had nothing to protect him.

Perhaps Astaroth was restored by its God and given a new appearance… Link bit his lower lip at the worrisome possibility.

"They must be looking for me," Link surmised when he was sure the golem was long gone. He looked up at his friend with a worried frown. "That was Astaroth… right? The real Astaroth?"

The Lizardman nodded, snorting and snapping its jaws in bitter contempt as it glowered at the spot where the golem was last seen.

Somehow, Link managed to smirk despite the new danger thrown into their situation. "He's really angry. Not too happy after what I did to him… Or probably not too happy that he's beet purple now."

His friend looked at him questionably, tilting its feathered head in a curious manner. There was much Link had yet to tell the lizard but now was not the time for that. They had to get out of here first or risk getting found or trapped.

Link smiled apologetically. "I'll explain later. Once we're safe. We should get moving."

Disappointment crossed the beast's features, but it nodded nonetheless. The lizard picked up the boy and held him in one arm like a father would his child. It grunted and Link wrapped his arms around the reptile's scaly, feathered neck and soundly assured that he was ready.

The Lizardman carefully scaled down the cliff, its strong black claws scraping deep into the small cracks in the rock for stable holdfasts. Half-way down, the beast let go to drop down the rest of the height. Link clung tightly to the beast, fighting to resist the urge to scream from the falling sensation. The memory of falling from great heights still haunted him.

With a thud, the reptilian warrior landed hard on its two feet and started to move in the opposite direction of where Astaroth and its soldiers had gone. Swiftly and carefully, it trekked over the rough terrain, slowing only whenever they neared a corner or when the valley diverged. It was like a maze down here full of rocky cliffs, deep crevices, and dead ends. It seemed impossible to find a way out.

As the Lizardman continued on, Link quietly spoke of the incident up in the mountains as he closed his tired eyes. He briefly mentioned the mountain village and the presence of Astaroth and his minions lurking within the trail. "My friends were too injured to keep fighting. I had to lure Astaroth away to save them," he said, slowly shaking his head in guilt, not because of the danger he had put himself through but because of the terrible deed he had done prior to his sacrifice. Siegfried had only been hurt because of Link's arrow…

"I burned the bridge we stood upon," the Hylian continued quietly. "And I burned Astaroth. We fell together. I managed to use the last of my magic to save myself." He felt the reptile stiffen and he glanced up to meet the bewildered stare of his friend. "Magic," Link repeated with a small grin, always amused by everyone's reaction whenever he mentioned his power. "I can show you some other time. Right now, I have no strength." He couldn't light up his arrow with fire or make it shimmer with frost even if he tried.

The Lizardman blinked and softly snarled in response, resuming its pace.

"There's somewhere I need to go," Link began as he watched the mountain walls blur past. "If my friends are not foolish enough to search for me, they will head eastward. There is something there that we are searching for." He hesitated to explain, not knowing how the scaled beast would react. He couldn't keep it a secret though, since his friend was the only one who could help him right now. "You may have heard of it before… What we are looking for is Soul Edge."

The reptile immediately slowed to a stop, its eyes wide. It lowered its head to give the boy a sideways glance, one fierce red eye narrowing at him in suspicion.

There was no doubt the lizard knew about the cursed sword and whether or not it loathed or sought after the evil blade's power wasn't obviously clear. Link could only believe his friend had a good heart and mind. He was about to speak of his true intentions but a faint, clacking sound echoing through the valley caught his attention. "Something's coming," he said instead, turning his head in the direction of the noise, seeing the widening valley branch off with three different paths. Heavy footsteps were approaching, belonging to a creature with large, clawed feet. "Up ahead… the left path."

Forgetting the moment, the Lizardman listened to the boy's warning and snapped its attention forward. The three paths were equally as hazardous as the other; narrow, the walls steep and jagged, and the ground uneven and full of cracks and fissures. However, down the middle and left path, it was evident that something had recently trampled through; sets of large claws had left their mark on the cliffs and parts of the walls were recently broken with pieces of stone littering the valley floor.

The right path was untouched and narrower than the others, the ground slanted downwards into dangerous terrain. It was their best choice to avoid running into enemies. Link pointed and the Lizardman nodded with a quiet grunt.

With cautious steps, the reptilian warrior entered the hazardous road, but, unfortunately, it was not quick enough. A high-pitched shriek erupted through (what felt like) the entire valley, paining Link's ears and causing both him and his carrier to horribly cringe.

Before long, they were moving fast as the feathered Lizardman broke into a sprint. The beast leapt, stumbled, rebounded off the walls after sharp turns, and kept on running with Link held tight in its arms.

Over the annoying ringing in his ears, Link could hear the heavy footsteps that gave chase. He already knew what it was, recognizing the Elite's awful, awful cry.

Accompanying the sound of trampling feet was the loud shattering of rocks. Link looked over his friend's shoulder with dread, seeing the enormous, green-scaled, fire-breathing monster slamming into the cliff sides and smashing harmlessly through nearly every rock formation it couldn't squeeze past. It lacked armour and was weaponless, most likely so it could traverse the valleys unhindered. It screamed and snarled every time it tripped and crashed. But it was relentless, barely did it slow in its violent pursuit, its hungry red eyes locked on its fleeing prey.

Heavily panting, the feathered Lizardman struggled with the terrain and was beginning to tire. It suddenly tripped with a startled yelp.

Link was thrown into the air. By instinct, he braced for the landed, feeling his right shoulder painfully strike the hard, rocky ground first before he ended up rolling. He didn't know how long he lost consciousness. When he came to, his head was aching and his world was spinning. It took a moment to notice that he was lying on his front and there was gritty dust in his mouth. The boy sputtered and groaned at the pain, slowly rising onto his knees and elbows. He froze when he heard a deep, ferocious roar sunder the air.

He saw his friend standing boldly before the giant Elite, twice as small as the greater beast. Its hand axe and shield were equipped and it was prepared for battle, its crimson eyes glaring with great ferocity.

The behemoth took up the entire width of the valley, blocking the path much like the other Elite back atop the mountain. It growled and swiped at the smaller warrior with its hooked, black claws. Deadly black points raked into the hard ground, missing the feathered Lizardman who dodged to the side. The blue reptile closed in to counter, bringing its axe upward to slash at the giant one's head. Its blade cleaved into the side of the Elite's long snout, drawing a red line into thick, tough scales of green.

The giant lizard hissed and flinched away from the pain. Its eyes flashed with rage at the new wound and it quickly retaliated with its other arm. Its claws struck the other beast's small shield with enough force to knock the feathered reptile stumbling back. The Elite followed with a jabbing thrust only to soundly strike a shield yet again, but this time it sent the smaller one flying back.

"Lizard!" Link cried out in worry when his friend roughly landed and tumbled to a stop nearby. It was just a name he suddenly blurted out; a name for his friend who was fighting another vicious battle just to protect him.

The feathered Lizardman sharply turned its head towards the boy after it rolled back to its feet. Its terrible shoulder wound had reopened from the fall, leaving a trickling trail of glistening red on already stained scales. Letting out a few short snarls, it frantically waved and pointed for Link to run in the opposite direction.

But Link couldn't obey. His attention flew back to the Elite when he heard it draw a deep, sharp breath. Its mouth was wide open and the back of its throat was aglow with pale orange light. "It's breathing fire!" he exclaimed.

They were going to be burned alive! It was too late to run and there was nowhere to hide and worst of all, Link was weaponless and hopelessly out of magic to do anything. He couldn't think of a plan as searing hot fire was spewed from the Elite's gaping maw.

Lizard acted quickly, scooping up the boy and tossing him over its armoured shoulder before leaping onto the nearest cliff. It clambered up the rock, its black claws slipping and desperate to find cleavage to take them higher and out of the path of the incoming blaze.

Within a heart-pounding moment, they were safely above the stream of flames. The infernal was loud, blinding, and extremely hot, causing Link break out in a sweat and choke at the incredible heat. It lasted for a few unbearable seconds before the fiery stream dispersed and the temperature dropped, allowing the boy to breathe again.

The Hylian gasped for air and smelled burned earth and charred flesh. Blue eyes snapped open to examine his friend, fearing it hurt. Since he was hanging over its shoulder, he easily found the scales at the end of its tail burnt black and sloughing off. "Lizard…" was all Link could utter through shock and horror.

The blue reptile snarled in pain, visibly straining to keep its hold on the wall. Its strength gave out soon after and it fell to the scorched rock below on its two feet. It suddenly hissed and fell against the seared cliff side, hopping on one foot after another for the ground was still too hot to touch.

There was hacking and wheezing coming from the Elite. Looking ill, it was hunched over on its hands and knees coughing out black smoke that rose into the air. It soon retched, spewing a dark, viscous liquid that briefly burst into tiny flames as it pooled on the ground.

Lizard saw an opportunity to attack. It dropped its shield and practically threw Link right on top of it before the beast quickly staggered forward, ready to kill.

Down on one knee, the boy silently prayed for no more harm to befall his friend as he quietly watched the rest of the battle unfold.

His feet were hurting; torn from the rough terrain and burned from the scorched earth. His left shoulder badly stung; the bite wound bleeding once again. But it was his tail that pained him most; the quarter end of his limb was burned and throbbed with searing agony at the slightest twitch.

His injuries hindered his movements but he didn't back down to finish his fight with the dreaded Fire-Breather. He was consumed with merciless anger, wanting nothing but vengeance for all the pain wracking through his body. The large one was too occupied with its sudden sickness that it did not notice his approach. He leapt as high as his wounds allowed him and plunged his axe into the centre of the beast's skull for a quick kill.

However, the blade of his weapon only sank as far as the giant creature's outer skull, its bone as tough as steel and his injured arm too weak to deal considerable damage.

The Fire-Breather jerked from the pain, its horrid scream thankfully gurgled. Suddenly rearing back, it flung its arm in retaliation, back-handing the smaller reptilian warrior who was too slow to dodge. The feathered one was thrown into the wall that cracked and crumbled from the heavy impact, feeling his breastplate dent from the powerful blow.

Blotches of black invaded his vision and more pain flared from every part of his body. He fought to stay conscious, hearing the child scream at him; "Lizard! Get up! Move!"

 _Lizard… Is that my name you wish to give me?_ the wounded beast wondered in a dream-like daze while in the midst of regaining his bearings. The boy had addressed him with the childish and simple name more than once already. It made sense, given that he was a beast and not a man.

With an assuring snarl, Lizard used the broken wall as support to climb unsteadily to his feet before making another daring attempt to kill the resilient Fire-Breather. He limped towards the enemy, his claws flexed and itching to tear into scales and flesh. He had lost hold of his axe when he was knocked away. It was still lodged in the behemoth's horned head, leaving him with no choice but to fight like the beast he truly was.

Rivers of crimson flowed from the Fire-Breather's head wound, dripping down and splotching onto the rocky ground where it melded with the foul black ooze that reeked of decay. Its bout of illness had passed but it was still weakened. It had trouble rising to its full height and remained a sitting target.

When Lizard got near, the giant beast's red eyes fell on him and immediately turned wild and mad. The Fire-Breather unleashed its terrible cry and lashed out with its right claws with all its might. Ignoring the ear-shattering scream, the smaller reptile dropped on all fours to avoid the attack, feeling the rush of wind stir the feathers on his head.

Missing its target threw the Fire-Breather off-balance, giving Lizard the perfect chance to counter. He pushed off the ground and leapt at the other's face, grabbing the hilt of his axe and sinking his right claws into the giant's left eye. He cringed in disgust at the hot and squishy sensation running between his fingers.

Seconds after he freed his weapon, he was tossed into the air when the larger one reared its head in agony, smacking the top of its snout against his lower jaw, its sharp single horn grazing the side of his face. He crashed onto his back, the wind knocked right out of him. Gasping, he rolled onto his side and was back on his aching feet before he even realized it.

The Fire-Breather was shrieking again. Its awful, shrill wails of pain seemed to make the valley walls quiver. Lizard was certain he saw a few pieces of rock crumble off. Grimacing at the excruciating sound, he glared at the thrashing, crying beast.

It was incoherently screaming for a moment before it began to form pleading words; "Help me! Master! It hurts! Master! Help me!"

Lizard snorted in disdain at the Fire-Breather's pitiful cries. This was the very first time he had come across such a powerful creature. At first glance, he had expected the beast to be a raging monster; unstoppable and berserk. It was twice his size and armed with more horns and spikes than he could count. And it could breathe _fire_. It was a true monster!

But now what has it been reduced to after losing an eye? A sad disgrace begging for help.

"Pathetic," he muttered, a word he uttered without thought. It was his very first word spoken to another of his kind and it surprised him that he somehow knew how.

The Fire-Breather stiffened from his insult and immediately ceased in its cries. Slowly, it turned its bloody head to look at him with its good eye, wide with shock. The creature's lower jaw trembled, its many sharp teeth quietly clicking. But then its demeanor suddenly changed back to its savage form without warning.

It threw its giant body forward, moving too fast for Lizard to react with his injuries. It tackled the smaller one to the ground and pinned the feathered one against the scorched earth with one big, crushing hand.

Air was knocked right out of Lizard's lungs yet again. Sharp pain flared from his already injured left shoulder where one of the greater one's large claws had impaled him, further wounding his arm. The other claws pierced the blackened rocks beneath him, easily ripping into solid stone. He gasped and snarled and squirmed in terrible pain, trying in vain to free himself. However, he was easily overpowered by the stronger beast.

Droplets of warm blood fell on him as the Fire-Breather lowered its bleeding head, nearly touching the end of its snout to his, its one eye gleaming with insanity while the other was a bloody mess, endlessly weeping red. It bared its yellowish, blackened teeth in a hungry, vengeful sneer. "You are pathetic! You are! _You_!" it growled, its foul breath stinging Lizard's nostrils. "The weakling is you! And the weakling is _food_!"

The smaller Lizardman angrily hissed and bared his own teeth in defiance, but that did nothing to deter the stronger beast's sudden appetite. It opened its greater maw and moved in to bite him.

But the Fire-Breather had forgotten he still had his axe in hand and that arm wasn't pinned down at all. Before the greater beast's protruding fangs could tear into his face, he used the last of his strength to slash open the monster's exposed throat.

Blood spilled from the gaping wound and from the giant's open mouth, drenching Lizard's face in hot, scarlet liquid. The Fire-Breather soundly choked and collapsed onto its side right by the other, one hand moving to grasp its fatal wound, however it never succeeded. It convulsed once before it fell limp, its remaining eye dull and void of life.

Lizard heaved a pained but relieved sigh as he lay motionless in the growing pool of his enemy's blood, smelling the unpleasant stench of death all around him. Exhausted and hurting, he didn't want to move. He only wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

Bare feet padded towards him, light and quick, with something soundly dragging right behind. The child was calling him by his new name again, making him open his weary eyes. The boy stood above him, still wearing the wolf-fur cloak around his small shoulders that was five sizes too big, with worry etched upon his young face. "I'm so sorry," the child suddenly apologized, frowning at the other's terrible wounds. "You're hurt again because of me. I'm so sorry…" He moved to Lizard's side to dig into the beast's leather bag.

The Lizardman snarled and snapped his blood-soaked jaws in defeat, weakly waving at the boy go on without him.

"No, I can't leave you here. Astaroth will likely be coming soon!" the child argued, pulling out an old, tattered, brown, woolen blanket. Lizard had previously torn it apart to bandage the boy's wounds and now the child was doing the same, using his small sword to further shred the cloth into pieces.

Lizard angrily hissed at the boy binding his shoulder wound and gestured for him to leave at once. The fallen warrior could no longer continue on, not when he was so tired and his body so battered and bruised.

Again, the boy shook his head, his blue eyes shining with determination. "I won't leave you here to die, my friend. I will stay and fight if I have to." He stood tall and soundly drew his little silvery sword in hand.

Lizard blinked in surprise as he looked up at the other. He did not see the face of young and sickly child, but the courageous face of a true warrior; one who has challenged the greatest adversaries and never faltered.

 _Who are you, truly?_ Lizard wanted to ask but could not. Not once had the boy mentioned his name nor did he speak much about himself. He was willing to stay and fight despite the great disadvantage he had over Astaroth and his soldiers. Was he truly brave of heart or just plain foolish?

The Lizardman bitterly snapped his jaws and rolled onto his front with much effort. He couldn't let the child die in vain.

The boy was already by his side, trying to help him onto his feet. He wanted to laugh at how absurd it was to have a small child give him a hand, but he was just too exhausted to even let out a grunt. Slowly, Lizard staggered to his throbbing feet and stumbled into the nearest wall for support before his legs could give out.

Breathing deeply, the beast put away his axe, wiped away most of the blood dripping down his face and neck, and began to hobble forward, dragging his clawed feet along the charred earth. With unknown strength, the boy could lift the Lizardman's abandoned shield lying on the ground without too much trouble and returned it to its owner. Lizard nodded in appreciation and equipped it back to his right hand. He moved at a slow but decent pace, fast enough that his feet didn't cry out in protest.

Most amusing of all, the child walked in front of him, holding onto one of his bloody clawed fingers to guide him along. He could not help but smile inside at the boy's strong will to survive. The child's fever no longer weakened him, perhaps it had finally broken. Although his visage was still visibly pale, the boy showed no weakness as he kept ahead in stride.

Lizard's curiosity grew. He wanted to know who this child was. But he couldn't ask and he could only wait. They needed to get out of danger first.

Like a son leading his father to play, the child was leading him to safety. The moment made him forget that he was a beast and still a man.

Such a warm feeling made Lizard more determined that they will both escape alive.


End file.
